From Greaser to Country Girl and Back
by texaskid
Summary: Victoria Sanders comes back to Tulsa, with a new last name and a new attitude, looking for someone but finds more than she's looking for. She thought it would be easy to adjust but hey, nothing's ever easy when you're related to a tough hood.
1. Horses and a Winston

**From Greaser to Country Girl and Back.**

Liz: hey lookie a new story.

Ponyboy: well yes my dear Texaskid it's a nice change from your Mighty Ducks story. And this time I'm in it.

Liz: Well I guess you are.

Pony: So who's in this chapter?

Liz: Well let's just say two guys with the tuffest hair in Tulsa, a mechanic, a Mickey Mouse buff, and a cowboy. Oh I almost forgot, and a shy kid.

Pony: Oh how could you forget him?

Liz: I said almost well here's the first chapter "Horses and a Winston."

Pony: Yes without further ado 'cept the disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Victoria and her dad and her horses.**

_Horses and a Winston._

* * *

Victoria's P.o.V.

I was standing out back of the house I live in with my stepfather watching the sun come up and the horses running across the pastures and started to think back to about 6 years earlier when I lived in Tulsa with my mom, dad, and big brother. All of a sudden I hear my step-dad calling "Victoria breakfast."

"Coming," I shout back.

When I get up to the house I asked "Can I go to the city soon?"

My dad gave me a funny look which causes me to explain what I was thinking about as I watched the sunrise. After explaining this I look at him with big begging puppy dog eyes that I know will make him cave completely.

"Alright... You want Buck to take you when he gets off?" he asks.

"Not really," I reply "I want to get there before dark. Can I just ride Passion?"

He looked up like he always did when he's thinking and finally decided "Ok, but first you've got to finish your chores and make sure your homework is done."

"Yea!" I practically screamed.

After checking my homework one last time and stopping in to say hello to Buck, I saddled and mounted my horse and rode off in to the west.

Once I reached the edge of town twenty minutes later I started looking around. The first thing I noticed is Buck's place so I knew I was headed in the right direction, I also happened to notice his barn and decided to leave Passion there, not really knowing what to expect from the big city.

After cooling him down, putting him out to the pasture and saying hello to Buck's horses, I decided to hit the streets walking aimlessly but keeping to the north side. After about 10 minutes of this I come up behind two kids who are walking towards the middle of town and turn the corner heading to the north side.

I just happened to overhear one of them mention a guy named Dally. I was thinking _'I must have heard wrong, they can't be talking about my Dally could they? There ain't no way but still...What are the odds?'_

I kept following them just in case they happened to mention Dally again. They didn't until they had reached a gas station called the DX.

"Hey Soda we got company," one of the workers yelled.

I just kinda stood there looking at the guy who had said that. _'My lord he is so darn cute'_ I thought until the one I assumed was Soda came out _'By George they all this cute or am I dreaming?'_

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked "and just who do we have here?"

One of the boys I had been following nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned around and saw me standing there.

"Name's Victoria Sanders, you must be Soda right?" I asked bravely.

"Yup and this here is Ponyboy, Johnny, and Steve" He said pointing them out.

"How long you been following us?" Ponyboy asked.

"About 5 minutes. I wouldn't have normally 'cept I heard you mention a name I haven't heard in about 6 years and curiosity just got the best of me," I said, "And I don't consider it following, I like to call it going the same direction at a slower pace."

"You wouldn't happen to mean Dally now would you?" Ponyboy said thinking back.

"Yup, that would be it." I said with a kinda longing look on my face.

"You wouldn't happen to be an old friend of his would you?" Steve asked looking down on me.

"Well not a friend, per say, but if it's THE Dallas Winston I'm thinking of, I guess you could say we were close. What's it to you?" I replied glaring back at him.

That seemed to snap Johnny out of his trance. "Ya think we should.." He whispered to Ponyboy.

"I don't know maybe..." He said but was interrupted.

"Well, well, well who's this? A sweet southern country girl or just another grease like the rest of us?" Said a cocky yet very amused voice behind me.

"A little of both," I said turning around to see just who this guy thought he was scaring me like that.

"Man Two Bit, can't you take your jokes somewhere else? You're gonna scare away all our customers" Steve said. I could tell he was sorta joking with him because looking around the place was slightly deserted.

Meanwhile Two Bit cocked an eyebrow at my last comment.

"Take me to Dally and I'll explain," I said over my shoulder to Ponyboy not wanting to take my eyes off Two Bit.

"Well guess that answers your question Johnny." Ponyboy said answering both my request and Johnny's unfinished question.

So Ponyboy, Johnny, Two Bit, and I headed in the direction I hoped would take me to Dally.

In case you were wondering although it was a Friday they had the day off sorta COTA, Central Oklahoma Teachers Association, day.

Liz: Well Pony how'd you like that chapter?

Pony: Well that was interesting you had better update soon.

Johnny: Yeah please.

Liz: Oh alright I will. When did you get here Johnny?

Pony: Can you tell us who'll be in the next one? He came about half way through.

Liz: What and ruin the fun of the suspense? So are the rest gonna show up too.

Johnny: Pul-lease? –pulls puppy dog face- and maybe I hope not Steve he really doesn't like Pony.

Liz: Hey only I can pull that face. I wish Steve would first, alone, he's umm never mind I'll just tell you. I could never say no to you. Most likely the same guys plus a tuff hood, a bad New Yorker, and maybe a bit of a superhero.

Johnny: so you mean Da-

Liz: -covers Johnny's mouth- Pony quick throw me that duct tape

Pony: here just don't hurt him

Liz: I won't I just want to make sure he doesn't ruin the fun for the slow people who haven't got it yet.

Johnny: mmmumhmu.-mumbling beneath the duct tape.

Pony: What he means is until next time.


	2. History and a bit of a super hero

From Greaser to Country Girl and Back

Liz: Well I'm back again but this time with another chapter.

Darry: That's good we could use another one.

Soda: Yeah is Victoria around she's kinda cute.

Liz: hey what about me.

Dally: What about you. You're just a nerd who likes typing these stupid things

Liz: tell me he did not just say that.

Dally: I believe I did.

Liz: here's the next chapter now excuse me I got to go kick some New Yorker ass. –Gets up to go beat on Dally who is conveniently sitting on my bed.-

Darry: While Soda and I go to stop her, because she actually looks serious about that last threat, enjoy this chapter.

Soda: Remember she owns nothing 'cept Victoria and a TV.

Pony: Yeah that was the disclaimer if you couldn't tell.

* * *

History and a bit of a super hero

_Recap:  
_What were we up to? Oh yeah, Ponyboy was taking her to were she hoped she'd find Dally. And she's already met Pony, Johnny, Steve, Soda, Two Bit and Buck. k lets get this started.

_chapter start:_

**_Soda's POV_**

"She sure is hot ain't she?" I sighed to Steve.

"Sure is. Hey it's about 11:30 ain't it? Wanna take a lunch break and see if we can find out more about her?" Steve asked. (Me: I guess you should know Victoria left her house about 9ish)

"Would I ever," I said, "Mr. Wells, me and Steve are goin' to lunch now."

"Ok, but be back by noon." Mr. Wells (their boss) hollered back.

So Steve and I left running down the shortcut to my house knowing full well that's where Dally would be, like always. Sure enough when we walked in the door we could hear the shower running.

Steve, being the impatient one that he is, went up to the door and started pounding on it saying "Yo, Dal get out here, there's someone we want you to meet."

"Alright already, you can stop pounding and just give me a minute," Dally hollered through the still closed door.

I took a seat on the couch by the door to wait for my little brother and the rest of them to get there.

**_Victoria's POV_**

So we left the DX and were walking in almost complete silence with Two Bit cracking jokes occasionally. After about 5 minutes of this I just had to get a question off my mind "Is this all you ever do Two Bit?"

"Pretty much." He answered kinda hurt, "I'm just trying to make you guys smile a little."

Just then I notice a dark green convertible pull up beside us with none other than the Tim Shepard behind the wheel. "Hey squirt, what you doing walkin' with pond scum like this?" He asked.

I looked directly at him and said "Well you'd know all about pond scum now wouldn't you? ya dirty little sea snake." With that he parked his car, climbed over the passenger side door, and grabbed my arm so quick it looked like it hurt and that he was pissed at me.

"Now Tim, she didn't know what she was doing. She's new around here." Ponyboy said stepping in as if to protect me while Two Bit flicked out his switchblade.

"Thanks anyway Ponyboy, but I know exactly what I'm doing and Two Bit put that away before you get yourself hurt." I said politely. "Now Tim, I think it's 'bout time you let go of my arm...and gave me a hug!" My voice growing nicer as I reached the last few words.

As the three guys looked at each other all confused like, Tim dropped my arm and pulled me into a rib-cracking hug which made the guys even more confused. I squeaked "Tim...I...CAN'T...BREATHE!"

"Oh sorry," he said, quickly releasing me. "So, what you doin' in town?"

"Going to see a really good friend that I ain't seen or heard from in 6 years." I replied, "Dallas Winston or at least that's where they better be taking me."

"Wanna lift?" He asked.

"Sure, home if you don't mind." Ponyboy answered. So after about only two minutes in the car, Tim pulled up to a house and said "Last stop, now out of my car if you ever want to walk again."

We all jumped out of the car and walked up to the front door. Ponyboy leading the way, as I froze he turned to me and said "Come on in, the door's never locked."

"Why not? I can understand why in the country, but I thought the city..." I said kinda puzzled.

"Well we know most everyone in this neighborhood plus there really ain't much to steal and if anyone ever did they'd have my brother Darry to deal with. Trust me no one in their right mind would want to piss him off." Ponyboy explained.

"Dally! We got someone you should meet." I heard Two Bit call. 'Well if he didn't hear that then he's gone deaf, I sure hope not that would suck.'

"Man, you ain't got to yell he's right here." Steve said.

"Yeah, I'm right here but I'm sure there are people 50 miles away who didn't hear you." came a voice from behind Steve in the shadows.

As Steve moved a little and the guy stepped up to get a better view, I thought 'well that sure sounds like him with the same cocky attitude and all it even kinda looks like him though I really can't tell with Steve standing in the way.'

"I really hope you didn't drag me out of my shower to meet Tim 'cause I already know him." Dally said. (Well I was hoping it was Dally, and that I didn't come to the city for nothing.)

"No, the **THING** behind Tim." Soda said.

In a flash I was on top of him as if to beat the crap out of him, but before my fist made a connection with his face, a hand caught my arm and pulled me gently off of Soda. I spun around and looked up to see that it was Steve looking like he knew exactly what I was gonna do. I turned around and faced Soda again to make sure he got the message, "Man I ain't no thang, I do have a name ya know, and you better start using it if you know what's good for you" all the while making sure my hood roots came out in my voice. Then turning around once more to Steve, I said in a full on southern accent that I picked up in the last 4 years "Would you pul-lease let go o' my arm?"

Then Steve let go of my arm and moved out of the way so I could see perfectly who the other guy was and sure enough it was the same Dallas Winston I had left on the porch 6 years ago. **"DALLAS KYLE WINSTON IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL GET THAT BIG BUTT OF YOURS OVER HERE AND HUG YOUR SI..."** I shouted but was cut off by another bone breaking hug but this time from Dally. "DALLY...I...CAN'T...BREATHE!" I just manage to say.

"Oh sorry" he said setting me back down on my feet but still not completely letting me go.

"Hey one of you gonna explain who she is and what she's doing here before Steve and I have to go back to work or what?" Soda asked as Dally pulled me to the nearest armchair and into his lap.

"The who I can answer," Dal said as the rest of the guys sat down "Guys I'd like you to meet my sister Victoria Winston, but as for the what part, I'm also wondering." The rest of the guys mouths dropped open 'cept Tim's cause he already knew this.

"Well actually it's Sanders now, my mom made me change it about 4 years ago when she remarried," I corrected him. "Well I guess I should start about 6 years ago. For about 9 years me and Dal grew up in the same house with our mother and Father (her actual biological father and that's what I'll call him for the rest of the stories.) and were relatively happy. Then for some unknown reason Mother and Father got into to a huge argument and the next day and the next day they told us they were getting a divorce..."

"Then mom took Lizzie Beth here and moved to the country." Dally cut in.

"Hey stop shortin the story and I thought I was the one telling it TEXAS!" I joked using his childhood nickname like he did to me. "Well NE Ways back to my story, so yeah she told me to pack my bags and we were leaving in an hour. I remember the look on Dally's face, it was one of true horror, like he really couldn't believe mom was taking the only thing he'd ever really cared about away from him for the rest of his life. So I went up to my room and started packing yet whining the whole time. Finally right before we left Dal pulled me into a hug and swore that he would do everything in his power to get me back with him some day. So when we drove away I looked out the back window and watched him grow smaller and smaller, not knowing that would be the last time I would see or hear from my brother for 6 years. When we finally pulled up to or new house, I just happened to look across the street and saw a guy sitting on his front steps looking like he was bored out of his mind. He came over introduced himself as Buck Merrill said that he lived on the farm across the street and he'd be glad to help us move in. Not only did he help us move but over the course of the next two years he taught me how to ride and I must say I'm pretty darn good at it now. About a year after we moved in my mom met a guy and dated him for about a year, then they got married and he moved us to his ranch. It's a beautiful place with wide open spaces and 4 horses and 2 dogs. And to top it all off it's only a 20 minute walk from Buck's place. Now we'd been living there for about 4 years when tragedy struck. About 3 weeks ago my mom was killed by some dunk guy who broke in." At that point I could feel Dally tense up beneath me and felt his grip tighten around my waist, "Relax Dal" I whispered " NE Way I just happened to be thinking about my past lately and I thought I would come back here and see if I could find my brother even though I'm happy on the ranch with Mr. Sanders as my legal guardian." I said finishing my story of the past 6 years. "Hey, Ponyboy could you throw me that bottle?"

Ponyboy picked up the full, unopened bottle of Pepsi and made an underhand toss that a two year old could have caught. I rolled my eyes but caught it anyway and downed about half of it in one gulp. "Man, Dally I guess you weren't lying she is related to you or at least her manners are," Steve said.

"Well, you two better be getting back to work seeing as how it's almost noon." Dally said.

"Be back in a few hours." Soda yelled as him and Steve ran through the screen door.

"Hey Two Bit, Mickey's on TV." Dally said glancing at the TV Ponyboy had just turned on.

"MICKEY!" I squealed trying to get out of Dally's grip.

That made all the guys turn and give me a funny look. Two Bit cocked an eyebrow and said "so you like Mickey too ay."

"Duh, hello why else would I wear this shirt?" I asked.

He looked at my shirt that was dark blue, said TENNESSEE down the left side, and had Mickey Mouse leaning against it wearing a white and yellow striped shirt and red shorts and black sunglasses. "Oh ok," Two Bit said.

After the cartoon was over and we guys had eaten lunch, I spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Dally about every thing he'd been through and everything that had been going on around there while I had been gone. He told me about the 3 years he spent in New York, what he's up to now, his mile long record with the cops (which he is quite proud of), and then he got to describing the personalities of the gang with the exception of Tim ('cause he had been at my house everyday from the time I were 4 until the time I moved) and Buck. He started off with Darry, why no one would ever want to tick him off and how he works two jobs to support his little brothers, then Two Bit, how he just bums around and never works but loves Mickey Mouse, then Pony (as everyone called him), how he's still in school and has great potential, Johnny, who is a bit jumpy and best friends with Pony, Sodapop, who works at the DX and has a lot of common sense but not too much book smarts, and finally Steve who works part time at the DX and is arrogant about just about everything, but the entire time Dally was watching my expression as he explained. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about me now would you?" Steve asked coming through the door as Dally was finishing his speech.

"No, never, why would I want to tell her about someone as arrogant and cocky as you." Dally replied.

"You're off a bit late today aren't you? And move it you're blocking the door," came a voice from behind Soda.

"I guess," Soda replied.

"You gonna let me in my own house or you just gonna stand there?" It asked a little annoyed.

"Awww shoot Darry we just thought we would stand here and block the door for the rest of the day."

"Fine but if you don't move no one's getting dinner tonight." With that they seemed to get in gear to move again. "Well who do we have here? It can't be another one of Dal's broads, could it? Naw she looks too innocent." Darry said looking me over.

"Name's Victoria and I suggest that you don't even consider calling me a broad again if you know what's good for you!" I said my voice rising along with my temper.

"Whoa evil little kid ain't you? Well if you ain't his chick, then you've got to be related to him with manners and an attitude like that," he said his voice still calm.

"Why I otta..." I said flying out of Dally's lap so fast, but before I could get w/i 3 feet of him, Steve caught me as if to prevent me from doing something stupid. I'm thinking 'Man this guy sure is strong and smart. I should do this more often if this is gonna happen every time.' "Let go of me now, Steve." I said.

"Hey Dal maybe you should take your sis outside before she gets herself hurt," Two Bit suggested.

"Yeah, I guess," Dally said, but Steve didn't let go of you until he was sure Dal had a tight grip on you. "Soda you'll explain this to him right?" He said as he dragged me out the door.

"Yup," Soda replied.

"Dally where we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see soon enough. Now if you don't stop making me drag you and start cooperating, I'm gonna have to throw you over my shoulder." Dally threatened. I started walking along side him when finally we get to what looked like a vacant lot. "Alright now that we're here I can tell you some stuff." He said with all traces of humor gone from his voice. I just gulped. 'There's no way this can be good' I looked in to his eyes thinking.

"First off and most importantly Mr. and Mrs. Curtis are dead. Car vs. train accident about 4 months ago. It's still a sore subject with them. You should know seeing how mom just died. Johnny's dad beats him and his mom ignores him and he won't stand for anyone else getting abused. Steve's father's a drunk and they fight way too often and then gives him 5 bucks to make up for it. Two Bit's dad walked out on him and his sister years ago. She's about Pony's age and her name is Jackie. Their mom works as a waitress to support them. And Dad well not much has changed..."

"So he's still a drunken idiot who's beat his daughter everyday for 3 years since she was 6 and doesn't give a rep about his son?" I interrupted.

"HE BEAT YOU!" Dal exploded.

"Yeah, Why do you think they got the divorce and mom moved me?" I said "But please Texas don't tell anyone or do anything stupid."

"Alright fine, but only 'cause you're my lil sister," he said after thinking for awhile. "Now turn around and lift up your shirt."

I gave him an 'are you crazy' look but did as he asked. "Lizzie Beth, what did he beat you with?" He asked in a low voice.

"His belt, and I'm pretty sure the buckle hit me a few times that's why there are scars." I said quietly.

He put my shirt down and turned me around to face him, "Did he kill mom?"

"We don't know for sure, but we think so," I said my eyes never leaving the ground. "Dally, I'm hungry."

"Oh alright," he said "I can see you don't want to talk about it. Hop on I'll give you a lift." He said crouching slightly. "Oh and above all **STAY AWAY **from the south side soc's you hear me?"

"Yes, Sir" I said with all the seriousness I could muster. As he carried me back to the Curtis' I were think about all the bad stuff Buck told me about the socs.

"Alright we're here." Dal said snapping me out of my train of thought and setting me down gently. I could hear talking going on inside but when I stepped through the door everything got quiet. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me w/ uneasy faces.

I rolled my eyes and said "I'm guessing ya'll heard Dally explode, but really I'm fine now ever since mom moved me I've never been hit. Dal just over reacts sometimes, especially when you get him p.o.ed, he'd got a bigger mouth than even Two Bit here. I swear or at least when he's like that he does. Please just drop it." I explained.

"Well..um..Is anyone hungry? There's enough for everyone," Darry asked.

Once everyone got their food they all started up talking again, each about different stuff. "Hey where'd Tim go?" I asked noticing he wasn't in the room anywhere.

"He left a little while after Dally pulled you outside," Two Bit answered.

"So Victoria, what's your step dad like?" Darry asked, making the room silent again.

"Oh, my dad's great, really nice, but definitely not the type to spoil me, 'cept he's been doing it more now since my mom died and it's really starting to tick me off 'cause I don't really want him to, him just agreeing to keep me after she died was good enough for me." I replied.

"How did she die?"

"She was murdered. We think my father did it but we're unable to prove it. You see we were out of town that weekend, me and my dad, and when we came back we found yellow caution tape on the front door so my dad and I drove up to the police station and they told us there."

"Where did you go that weekend that you were out of town," Johnny piped up.

"Horse race. Dad's says he's been racing those two horses since like forever, and if I want to he'll have Buck teach me to barrel race over the rest of this year." I answered, "The only thing that's got us both worried is that if my father didn't kill her and he finds out she's dead that he'll come after me." I saw a flicker of fear cross Dally's face, but it was only there for a minute.

After that we all finished our dinner in relative silence while Two Bit was crackin jokes to lighten up the mood, yet it only seemed to work on everyone but Darry and Dally. After dinner we all congregated into the living room and not really talking about anything specific until I noticed the time. "Holy carp, I really got to jet. Can anyone tell me the quickest way to Buck's?"

"Of course, but how 'bout I just take you home instead?" Buck said from behind me. "I knew this was the reason you wanted to come to the city, and it looks like you found what you were looking for."

I spun around and noticed him standing in the doorway w/ his truck pulling a horse trailer parked on the curb. "Alright fine. You guys come out and visit sometime. It's the first barn after the city limits on the east side of town." I told them as we walked out the door.

* * *

Liz: Well there's that chapter that was 8 pages in word.

Darry: Well thank you very much.

Dally: I'm sorry bout that. Damn girly you sure pack a punch.

Liz: Dal you want to take that last statement back?

Dally: I meant um you pack a nice punch and I don't want to ever piss you off again.

Liz: Thank you very much that is acceptable.

Pony: That means she won't kick your ass again and she'll take it.

Dally: I knew what it meant.

Liz: Hey any one seen Two-Bit or Steve around.

Soda: Well no but why are you looking?

Pony: That's funny now she cares about Two-Bit too. Last chapter it was all about Steve.

Soda: I think someone's got a crush on Stevie. Wait till he finds out.

Liz: -faces turns red for a second- Hey Pony where's that duct tape we used on Johnny last time? Maybe Soda would like to see the finer uses of it.

Dally: So she does.

Liz: Would you like to be able to reproduce?

Dally: Yeah why?

Liz: Cause if you don't shut up I'll kindly make sure you can't.

Darry: Before half of us end up dead or tied up in a car somewhere tune in next time.

Soda: hejaljdjeoijskjme –mumbling and slightly rocking back and forth from the duct tape.-

Pony: What Soda means is…

Liz: If you don't want to join him I suggest you don't finish that sentence.


	3. A Party and a Fight

Darry: Well Liz about time you put a new chapter up. Now don't you have some one to thank?

Liz: I was getting to that but you talked before I could so I just wanted to thank RachieBabe for reviewing the last chapter.-gets up and walks to the window and looks out, crossing arms over chest.-

Soda: Something wrong there?

Liz: -without turning around- Hey how'd you get out of that duct tape?

Soda: Let's just say I got friends around here who haven't seen your temper yet.

Liz: Yeah whatever.

Two-Bit: -quietly sneaks up behind me and after wrapping his arms around me, picks me up off the floor, then drops me back to my feet.- You got a temper?

Liz: -spins around to face him- You want to see it.

Dally: I don't think he does.

Two-Bit: Of course I do.

Liz: -punches him in the stomach then turns back to the window-

Two-Bit: Ouch that one hurt. I ain't gonna hit on her you can have her Dal.

Dally: No I think I'll leave her for Steve.

Liz: Stop talking about me like I ain't here. Can't ya'll just leave, 'cept Johnny he's cool he can stay the rest should leave.

Darry: Alright guys leave her alone.

Pony: She don't own anything 'cept 4 baseballs she's been threatening to throw at Two-Bit and with the punches she already hit them with, I wouldn't want to tempt her.

Johnny: That was the disclaimer if ya'll couldn't tell.

Liz: Big word for you Johnny.

Dally: Hey leave him alone the rest of you read the chapter.

* * *

_**A Party and a Fight**_

Once I reached the truck, he asked me about my day, so I started with what I did when I reached his house up until the time he came to pick me up, leaving out the parts about my father beating me and my theory on my mom's death. "Sounds interesting, thinking about going back?" He asked.

I just looked at him for a second trying to figure out if he was serious or not then said "Yeah, I think so."

"I would advise against it."

"Why? Don't think I can handle myself? Besides I've got Dally, you, and Shepard's gang watching out for me."

"Yeah, but...I saw your face when you talked about Steve and well I just don't think you should be getting involved with him."

"Oh come on Buck, why not? You know darn well that if he did N E thin to hurt me I'd make sure that he is unable to do it again and then Dal would personally make sure he got the message."

"Oh, well, you're right about that and at least it ain't the gang leader's brother this time."

_Flashback to 1 year earlier_

Buck's throwing a party tonight and I knew I wanted to go but my parents wouldn't let me go because they knew what kind of parties he threw. So instead I told my parents I was going to be sleeping over at a friends house, so technically I wasn't lying 'cause I was going to a friend's house, I was going to be staying overnight (although I didn't figure on sleeping too much), and I would be back sometime the next day. Thankfully I was smart enough to call a friend and have her cover for me. So I cut across the back field like I normally would, but instead of heading east, once I was out of sight of the back windows, I headed west toward Buck's, ditched the bag I were carrying and finally after about 20 mins. made it to Buck's. I walked inside and saw that there were already people there playing spin the bottle truth or dare (instead of the regular spin the bottle, the person at the other end has to answer truth or dare (_A/N: thanks to Karin for the idea) in case yall didn't know_). So I walked over and decided to join them. Once it got to me they dared me to drink 2 bottles of beer (hey they were running low on ideas). After I downed the first one, the ever watchful Buck handed me another bottle 'cept instead this one only had root beer in it (he pulled the label off so I couldn't tell, and he told me about it 4 months later) and again downed it fast. Well after that they got tired of the game so they started the music and got to partying. The rest of the night went by pretty fast but I do remember a couple of guys getting me so wasted that I made out with just about every guy there. I was also so bad off that I almost slept w/ Curly Shepard (that's what Buck meant). Me and him were going up the steps to one of the bedrooms and had the door almost closed when all of a sudden it slammed open making me fall backwards on the bed and throwing Curly across the room (to this day I'm still not sure whether it was the door or Buck, who slammed the door open, that caused him to go flying). Buck took me by the arm and pulled me into another room which unfortunately locked from the outside, so no matter how hard I hit it the door just wouldn't open. So instead of using up all my energy trying to do the impossible I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling pondering what I had gotten myself into and after about 3 hours of thinking in circles I fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up about 3 o'clock the next afternoon with an awful headache and Buck staring at me. After giving me a very stern lecture on drinking (which I still remember most of especially the main point which was don't do it with out drinking water right after) and a glass of water he said that he would work it out w/ my parents and let me get back to sleep.

_end flashback_

"Victoria, Victoria, VICTORIA, **YO little one**!" Buck said waving his hand in front of my face and snapping me back to reality. I looked around and noticed the car had stopped moving. After I unloaded the horse and put him up for the night I walked up to the house.

Seeing that Buck's truck was still parked in the driveway I decided to use the backdoor and hollered "I'm gonna go shower, I'll be down in about half an hour to say good night," as I were walking through the door toward the stairs.

**_Steve's POV_**

As I watched Victoria walk out the door with Buck, I thought 'wow so amazing, so unlike Dal, so wow.'

A little while later I was sitting with Soda on the bed he shared with Pony sometimes, talking about that girl we met that day. "Man she is so . . . so . . .wow. There just isn't another word for her." I said.

"Careful man, don't let Dally hear you talk about his sister like that," Soda said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I know but . . .still"

"Still nothing man you can't get close to her without Dally's eye on you 24/7. You go out with her and break her heart, you're gonna have him, Buck, and apparently Shepard's gang after you. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah but . . .man I think I got it bad for her. She's just different some how."

"Bad? And what do you mean different?" Soda asked puzzled.

"Yeah, you know like you do for Sandy."

"Are you sure about this? You know how I feel about her."

"Yeah I'm sure. She's just so different from most of the greaser girls around here . . ."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. And hope you will still feel the same after you hear what happened between her and Curly about a year ago." Two-Bit said coming from the door way to sit next to Soda on the bed. Then he proceeded to tell me and Soda about the party he was at (_yeah it's the same one I just don't feel like describing it again if you don't remember, go and read up a bit hint it's the flashback_). "I even think she slept with Curly," He concluded.

"Naw Buck said he managed to get to Curly and her before any thing happened." Dally said from the doorway, "but the rest did happen. I think she did make out with every guy there 'cept Buck, Tim, Two-Bit, and me. The little punk."

I shot Soda a look that said 'that still doesn't change the way I feel.' "Come here Steve, we need to talk." Dally demanded. I stood up and walked with him out to the porch. "Alright I ain't gonna lie to ya," he said as ya'll sat down on the steps, "I know how you feel about my sis and how she feels about you. I can see how your face lights up every time she walks into the room or you just see her, and how hers does even when someone is just talking about you. You both got it bad, but I just can't get used to the idea of her dating anyone yet. I mean I know she's 15 and all but I still see her as this little, sweet, innocent 5 year old." Dally sighed.

"But wouldn't you rather me date her than take the chance of having Curly? Again." I asked.

"No . . .well yeah but if I had a choice out of all the guys on this side, I'd choose Soda above all 'cause it just ain't like him to break someone's heart, but seeing as how he's taken, I'd go with Pony, he's just too innocent minded to do that either and she's more like him as Buck's told me. She's got big dreams and a really good education."

"But why not me?"

"You're too much like I was at that age, a wild spirit and there is definitely danger in those eyes, I just don't think she can handle that."

"But I got this feeling that she can see past all that. It's like, like she's seeing into my soul and beyond my reckless side to, to, to something that I've taken years to bury away." (_Me: those words coming out of Steve's mouth, weird I know. I didn't even think Dally would even hold a conversation like this but it is his sis they're talking about_.)

"If you don't think your sister can handle Steve's wild and reckless side, then I must say you underestimate the ways of your sister." Tim said strolling up to where we were sitting. "She can do it trust me, I've seen her tame a wild mustang, a stallion to be precise (those are the toughest kind) and even a colt who had been whipped every day until Buck bought it. After taming the 2 of them, ol' Steve here ain't gonna be much of a problem for her. Besides she's got Winston genes in her doesn't she?"

"Yeah but I know how Steve is with women we both do and aren't you dating Evie anyway." Dally asked suspiciously.

"Well yeah but I swear Victoria's worth changing for, starting with dumping Evie." I said.

"Yeah, ok but I swear Steve if you don't break up with that slut before you date my sister I will throttle you." Dally said looking strait at me. "Oh and the only person you can tell about this is Soda no one else you hear, especially not Victoria. And if you break her heart, even though I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself, I will not hesitate to kill you (_metaphorically speaking of course_)."

"Ok, man Soda WAS right," I said walking through the door practically walking on air.

"Bet ya 10 bucks Dal just gave him permission to date his sister," Pony said to Johnny as he saw me walk in.

"Ya think." Johnny answered.

**_Victoria's POV_**

Now that I was done w/ my shower and dressed I walked down the stairs to find my dad and Buck just finishing up talking. "I think I'll be leaving now," Buck said standing up from his chair at the kitchen table.

"Oh no, you don't," I said pushing him back into his chair, "you should stick around for the fun." A mean glare flickered across my face.

"Buck, please. You know there's no changing her mind when she wants something done her way." Dad said wearily, "Look, sweetheart, Buck told me about your day in the city and expressed some concern about your want to go back. Please just let me finish before you say anything," he said as I opened my mouth to interrupt. "Now just sit down, this may take a while. Look Buck's been working for me for 8 years now and I've come to trust him and he's been living in the city his entire life, so I think he has some right to express some concern especially since he considers you to be like a little sister to him. He really doesn't think Tulsa is safe for you, especially when you've spent the past four years away from there, here on this ranch. He also doesn't like the fact that you've fallen for Steve, he says out of the guys that he's met, Steve's the worst. Did you know that he smokes and drinks? After everything your mom worked for to keep you out of that place and this is how you show your respect for her. And above all else your brother doesn't make it sound any safer for you either." He said. He went to continue but I couldn't take it any more so I exploded.

I stood up quickly pushing my chair back and slamming my hands down on the table. **"I don't care how much you trust Buck you should trust me enough to let me make my own mistakes. I can't believe you just want to keep me here on this farm for the rest of my life. As far as falling for Steve goes I think Buck should make sure he gets his facts straight before spreading rumors and keep his dirty nose out of my personal life. Yes I do know that he smokes and drinks but then again all of them do 'cept Soda and Pony neither of them drink and I think both of them have girlfriends anyway. As far as Steve being the worst of the bunch, I seriously don't think he's mention Tim or Curly or even my brother, Dally, they're worse than Steve. But I'd have to say that Steve's got the spirit of the wild stallion I trained a few years ago. As for mom, she wasn't working to keep me out of the city as much as she was trying to keep my father from beating me every night like he did when I was 6 for 3 years."** Their eyes got really wide when I said this. "Yup that's right he beat me every night w/ his belt, that's why there are scars. And now what the heck does my brother have to do with this? He hasn't written or spoken to me for 6 years." I said finally cooling off enough to sit back down.

"I'm sorry dear, but he has written, a lot in fact but your mom made me keep them from you." He said sliding a stack of letters to me that had been sitting in front of him.

I quickly thumbed through them noticing for the first 2 years he wrote to me once a week but once he moved to New York they started to drop off until about a year ago where there weren't any, the last one, I noticed, was postmarked about 2 months ago. "Why . . . why didn't ever tell me?" I stuttered voice barely above a whisper.

"Your mom wouldn't let me. She said if you knew your brother still cared about you this much you'd want to go see him." He said gently.

"Buck?" I said still whispering.

"Yeah, little one?" He replied.

"I want to go see him again," I said softly.

He shot a glance at my dad, "I think it'll be the best way for her to get her questions answered. Why don't you take tomorrow off and stay with her." My dad suggested.

"Thanks dad. Good night." I said standing up and walking over to hug him. I went up to bed after Buck left taking the letters up w/ me and leaving them on the desk in my room. I crawled in to bed under the covers and w/i 10 mins. I was out dreaming about all the guys I met that day.

* * *

Liz: Well this time it was 6 pages.

Darry: Thank you.

Liz: Again anytime. Hey where did everyone else go?

Darry: They took your advice and went home.

Liz: Everyone?

Darry: Yeah everyone.

Steve: Well not everyone.

Liz: -Jaw drops-

Darry: Are you gonna say something? –slightly smiling-

Steve: I don't think she is.

Liz: -sill not saying anything-

Steve: Superman you think you could…

Darry: Looks like for once my brother doesn't get the girl.

Steve: Superman.

Darry: Alright I'm going.

Liz: Hi Steve.

Steve: Well hello there, so you can talk.

Liz: Yeah who said I can't? Huh? I'll go kick their ass.

Steve: No one said that, but the entire since I got here you haven't said a word.

Liz: Oh sorry.

Steve: so Now you're wimping out on me.

Liz: No but say you want to get out of here and go do something.

Steve: Who says we have to go somewhere.

Liz: Or we could stay here.

Steve: Now you're talking my language. While me and Liz have some fun the rest of you tune in next time.


	4. pissing off a winston's puppy

Steve: You're one wild girl you know that right.

Liz: Yeah I guess but being closer to my big brother than my parents or sister it just happened that way.

Soda: Awww they're so…

Liz: So what Soda or are you afraid to say it cause of my friend the duct tape.

Soda: Don't you have another chapter to write or something?

Liz: Actually more like transfer from quizilla but yeah I guess I got to go edit it.-walks to laptop to edit this chapter.-

Soda: -whispering so I can't hear- well…?

Steve: Well what man?

Soda: Did you get in her pants last night or what?

Steve: No but she is one hell of a kisser.

Soda: You were with her an entire night and all the two of you did was make out. That's low for even your standards.

Steve: She's playing hard to get.

Liz: -smile crosses my face.-

Steve: And you know what man? I kinda like it. It's good not to be pressured into some thing with someone I barely know.

Soda: You're going soft Steve. Not that I find anything wrong with it just don't let Dally and Two-Bit hear you talk like that.

Liz: Enough about that subject you two. Well here's the next chapter.

Steve: And remember folks she don't own nothing. Not even the laptop she's using.

Liz: Oh and I must add thank you to my beta reader Dess and Switch so thank you so very much

**

* * *

**

Pissing off a Winston's puppy.

The next morning I woke up at like 4:30 A.M. after another recurring nightmare. I knew I would never get back to sleep so I decided to read the letters Dally had sent. I was done in about an hour thanks to a speed reading course I took in school.

When I reached the last letter I took a deep breath and opened it, noticing that it was fatter than the rest. As I turned the envelope upside down I realized why. Along with the letter he had sent me a switchblade. Setting the blade aside I picked up the letter and started reading it. It was really emotional, a new side to this tough hood that had sent me the rest of those letters and he told me that he was sorry that he couldn't come get me, but he had moved back to the neighborhood about 2 and ½ years ago and he hadn't given up on me. Come to think of it the date on the letter was about the same time Buck had started trying to convince me to go back to the city. That made me wonder if it was Dally that made him do that. He also said that the switchblade was a present for all the birthdays he had missed.

I decided to get up and get dressed even though it was only 6:30. I put on a pair of jeans that were fitting enough to show off a little but still baggy enough to hide the blade I always had on me. I added one of my favorite black t-shirts that when I raised my arms it showed off my nicely toned and tanned abs. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun but only till I finished my outside chores, like feeding and letting the horses out to pasture, feeding the cats that lived in the barn and refilling the bird feeder.

I kicked off my boots that I wore in the barn on the back porch and went inside and checked to make sure the dogs had food and water. I called the inside dog first waiting to make sure he had eating most of his food before calling the outside dog in, then made breakfast.

After breakfast I put the dishes in the sink and let both dogs outside I heard tires crunch on the gravel driveway and I ran to see if it was Buck already. As I heard a car door slam I pulled open the front door thinking 'that's weird normally he just honks' looking out I saw an unfamiliar car but a face that scared me.

"Dad help," I screamed. He was at my side in a flash. Once the man reached the door my dad locked the screen door.

"You must be Richard Sanders, how nice to finally meet you." He said. I saw Buck's truck pull up into the front yard. Instead of honking he got out of his truck and stood on the edge of the porch.

My dad said "I'm assuming that you are Mr. Winston and if I'm correct then you would happen to be violating a restraining order, so I suggest you get off my property before I call the cops."

"Restraining order my arse," my father growled.

"Yes and it happens to be right here." My dad said pulling it off the top of the bookcase behind the door. "It specifically says you aren't to come within 100 yards of Victoria. You even signed it, now get before I call the cops."

"I'll get you some how you'll see." My father managed to say.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Buck asked after my fathers' car pulled out of the drive.

"Just let me go get my shoes." I said running up stairs. After pulling on my black boots I ran down the stairs and Buck took me to the city.

The first place he took me was the Curtis' where everyone was eating a breakfast of eggs, chocolate cake and beer. It was after all only 7:30 am, well every one 'cept Dally that is Pony, Johnny, and Soda were drinking chocolate milk, Two-Bit and Steve were drinking beer and Darry was gulping down black coffee. I personally don't like coffee but I would drink it if I had to.

"You guys seen Dally?" I asked walking through the door.

"Not since last night but you might want to call Tim." Darry said not looking up.

'Let's see if I still remember the number' I thought as I walked over to the phone. Picking it up I dialed the number and spoke to Tim. After a quick and hushed conversation I looked at the guys and said "He ain't there."

By now I was worried and it must have showed on my face 'cause Buck walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and soothed "We'll find him little one. Don't worry."

"This ain't the first time he's done this you know." Pony said looking over at me from the table. "whoa." He added in a low whistle._ It's like he didn't see me before now._

"Yeah but this is the first time with the reason probably being our father." I said still beaming from Pony's compliment.

"We'll find him I swear." Buck said.

"Mierda de mierda maldita. Si l hizo cualquier cosa lastimar Dally, juro que le matar cuando consigo mis manos en l. Maldito, maldito, maldito." I said in Spanish (translation: Damn Fucking Shit. If he did anything to hurt Dally I swear I'll kill him when I get my hands on him. Damn, Damn, Damn.)

"Girl I suggest you don't say that again in English or you'll be in trouble." Darry said looking at me from behind his paper. Steve smirked.

"You two understood that?" I said. They both nodded.

"Look he's pulled himself through worse. You can't spend 3 years on the bad side of New York without picking up some tricks."

"Who me?" Dally said coming through the door.

"Texas, si usted siempre tirar uno truco como que otra vez yo golpear su asno aqu Kalamazoo, Michigan." I said. (translation: Texas if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will kick your ass from here to Kalamazoo, Michigan.)

"Y si usted siempre jurar como que en ingls yo batir usted crudo usted or mi." Dally said, (translation: And if you ever swear like that in English I'll beat you raw you hear me.) he then ruffled my neatly combed hair and said "You worry too much kid."

"Either enlighten the rest of us what you said or speak in english." Soda said a bit put out.

"We only do that when we swear really bad at least I do because my mom and Father would get mad when I'd swear in english so I learned Spanish and got away with it. It just kind of stuck."

"Well we got to go right Steve?" Darry said.

"Soda you're going to meet me at the Dingo for lunch right?" Steve asked.

"Yup." Soda answered as Steve and Darry and Buck left.

I spent the rest of the morning talking to Dal on the front porch. "Hey I'm gonna go meet Steve for lunch, either of you want to come?" Soda said stepping out onto the porch.

"Well I am a little hungry," I said as I shot Dally a look that said 'please can I go please.' testing out those puppy dog eyes seeing if they sill worked on him.

"Yeah get outta here." He said, "you got a blade on you?"

"Never leave home without one."

"Good ya'll be careful," Dally said as a final warning as I jumped off the steps, did a flip over the fence and a cartwheel down the sidewalk. I looked back to see if Soda was coming and he took that as his cue. He did a handstand off the stairs, flipped over the fence, a no handed flip after he landed, then walked on his hands to where I was standing, then jumped back to his feet as I clapped.

"Showoffs." Dally yelled before walking back inside laughing.

After I started walking with Soda, he asked "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Gymnastics at the Y for 2 years. My dad made me, he also made me take singing lessons for like 2 months but the teacher got pissed and threw me out saying I was too good. Where did you?"

"Oh Darry took a class at the Y for a few months and taught us. It comes in handy during a fight and sometimes just when you want to show off."

"Where are we going."

"Shortcut." He said pulling me down an alleyway.

As he did that a guy came up behind me and pushed me against the wall. Slipping his hand over my mouth and pushed a blade to my throat. I looked up and saw who it was. I was thinking 'God, Tim just let me go and don't hurt Soda.' Then I realized that he wasn't pushing that hard, so I did the most logical thing I could think of at the time. I bit him. That made him drop his blade and free me.

Once that happened I yelled, "Soda run, Curly and the boys are around here somewhere!" I flicked out my switchblade and was at Tim's throat in a second. "Now who's scared?" I sneered.

"Ok Victoria put the blade away I was just joking and no one else is here it's just the three of us." Tim said quickly.

I put the blade away and looked him dead in the eye and said "Timothy Jacob you ever pull that again I won't hesitate."

"Shhhh!" Soda demanded. "What's that?"

The alley got quiet and I heard it. As I walked toward the dumpster it got louder.

"Sounds like a puppy whimpering...Tim give me a lift." See told you I was short. "Oh my god it is!...come here little fella. It's ok I won't hurt you." It looked up at me and allowed me to pick it up. "Soda give me your shirt." I said referring to the blue plaid over shirt he was wearing as Tim set me back down.

"Oh alright." He said handing me the shirt.

I wrapped the puppy up in it because it was shivering. "Let's get to the DX, it needs water." Soda and I walked as fast as possible without jerking the little dog too much. Tim headed in the other direction going...only god knows where. Once we reached the DX, I noticed Tim's car parked there and him and Steve coming out with 2 bottles of water and a blanket. I sank to my knees then sat cross-legged as Tim opened one of the bottles and I pulled the blue bandanna out of my back pocket. He wet it and let the puppy lick it.

"What kind do you think it is?" Steve asked.

"Probably a Husky," I answered taking it out of the shirt and laying it on the blanket with some help of Soda.

"How did you know that?" inquired Steve.

"I live on a farm, wise-ass."

"If Dally ever hears you swear like that he will kick your ass. Let me demonstrate for him." Tim warned.

"Ummm, I get it. Sorry." I lied. I wasn't sorry but I was holding a puppy. I can't let that get hurt!

"Okay. But next time I won't hesitate."

"Hey copier!"

I tried to hand the shirt back to Soda but he said quietly "ummm...he can keep it." Steve laughed because well because the puppy looked like we had pulled him out of dumpster and smelled like it too. After about 10 minutes of this the dog finally curled up in the blanket and went to sleep.

"Hey it's just now 12 you want to go get food?" Steve asked.

"Sure, Victoria lets go." Soda responded.

"And what about him?" I asked not really wanting to leave the pup.

"I'll take him." Tim offered. I just nodded wrapping him up in the blanket putting the shirt with him.

"There's most likely someone at the house if you want to take him there." Soda said seeing the worried look on my face. After giving Tim some instructions on what to do if the pup wakes up and the other bottle of water Steve, Soda and me walked off in the direction of the Dingo.

I managed to make it there without any incident. Once we got there I excused myself to the restroom while the boys got a table. As I was walking back to the booth in a far corner a guy with blue madras walks up to me and blocks my way and says "Hey cutie what's hanging?"

I blinked my eyes a few time and stare at him in amazement thinking 'oh the stupidity of soc guys in a place filled with greasers.' I slowly shook my head as he took a step towards me.

"Leave me alone," I sighed trying to keep my temper under control.

He took another step towards me. 'That was his biggest mistake' I thought so I punched him in the stomach. He bent over initially then straightened back up and put his arm around me.

"Feisty I like that." 'I take that back that was his stupidest mistake' I thought as I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and shoved him in to the nearest wall.

At that the place went silent. I could see Curly and part of Shepard's gang rise to their feet but not move from the table and Steve and Soda waiting to see if I needed them. Turning back to the stupid soc I said "When I said Leave me alone, I meant it. I just want you to know that I don't really appreciate stupid guys I don't know hitting on me. You know I don't think Dallas Winston would really appreciate a soc hitting on his baby sister either. So **LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE.**" My temper had finally getting the best of me. With one final hard shove into the wall I walked over to Steve & Soda.

"What?" I asked innocently as I saw their jaws drop and Curly walk over to the table. "Look I know the three of you think 'cause I'm a girl and haven't lived in the city for the past 6 years, I can't take care of myself but as you just saw I can and I don't like people messing with me. You know I'm starting to think the country is a lot more dangerous than this place. Besides I think it just comes naturally with Winston genes and training with Buck. Oh and Curly please don't say anything about this to Tim or Dally. I'm sure they would be proud but I'm darn sure they'd want to beef up the security."

"Oh alright and nice moves there. I think you warned the entire place not to mess you, but you think it was smart mentioning you're Dally's little sister?" Curly asked.

"I could have said Tim 'cause you know he thinks of me that way but I didn't want him to think I was Angel. Grrr."

"As much as you dislike our little sister I highly doubt anyone would think you were her."

"So lunch anyone?" I said getting their attention again.

* * *

Pony: Well Liz you've done it again.

Liz: Thank you kind sir. And just so you know that one was 7 pages long.

Darry: So Steve how'd it go last night.

Steve: I ain't one to kiss and tell.

Two-Bit: Since when? You brag about every girl you've been with almost as much as Dally and I do.

Steve: Since she threatened me with Duct tape.

Liz: now I know you guess probably think I have some sort of fascination with taping people up but it's really only when people bug me.

Pony: If you say so. Anyway she's running out of things to say so tune in next time.


	5. Dallas Screws up with family

Liz: I just wanted to thank these people for reviewing _st.elmo-lover_, _RachieBabe_, _Dess and Switch_, and _SodaNDallysgrl410,_ but I also wanted to add that the last chapters were switched over from quizilla so if you want the next ones to be longer ones then your gonna have to wait for them.

Steve: ok babe but just keep it up.

Liz: I will Steve but juggling 4 stories on here, 2 on quizilla, a lot of editing and school work ain't that easy but then how would you know all you got is school, work and girls.

Steve: I'm sorry I didn't mean that.

Liz: Ok and again thanks to my beta reader she's awesome, anyway I own nothing but my coat that keeps me warm here in this cold weather.

_**

* * *

**_

Dally Screws Up With Family.

After lunch Soda and me walked back to the Curtis's. I walked through the door and almost immediately the puppy was thrust into my arms. "Get that thing to shut up would you." Buck commanded.

"Oh alright it's prolly just scared." I said over the puppy's yapping. I cradled the dog in one arm and with my other hand I started stroking it. Almost right away the puppy calmed down and went back to sleep.

"Nice to see that you have another side to you. And a magic touch." Soda said as he sat down and pulled me into his lap. I could see Dally stiffen for a second then relax. I struggled for an entire minute and then gave up. "Oh come on you put up more of a fight with Rex earlier." He said but then seeing the look on Dally face he regretted it and wished he hadn't said it.

"**YOU DID WHAT!**" Dally hollered. Everyone stopped and stared at me.

I swallowed and said slowly and uncertainly "It's nothing Dal."

"**YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT A FIGHT ISN'T NOTHING. IF YOUR DAD HEARS ABOUT THIS YOU'LL NEVER GET TO COME BACK HERE!**" He shouted.

I stood up and walked to Dally. I was standing about 1 foot in front of him and he was slouching in his chair. He looked up into my eyes and saw that they were turning a clouded green.

"Oh shit" he muttered. _(Remember my eyes change color. They turn a clouded green when I'm really pissed, clear/light blue when I'm really sad, gray when I'm thoroughly and completely confused, blueish green when I'm really happy, and ocean blue when I'm really, really depressed.)_

"That's right you better be scared." I said then my temper took over. "**I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE TREATING ME LIKE I'M SIX FUCKING YEARS OLD. IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED DALLAS KYLE I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANY MORE I'M 15 AND I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. I AM TIRED OF NOT BEING ABLE TO GO ANYWHERE IN THE STATE WITHOUT YOU AND TIM MAKING SURE I HAVE AT LEAST TWO GUYS FOLLOWING ME. THE WAY YOU ARE TREATING ME, SOMEONE COULD THINK I WAS LIKE THE PRESIDENT'S DAUGHTER OR SOMETHING. NO FUCKING FREEDOM. NONE AT ALL. AND THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY.**"

"Are you done?"Dallas asked guiltily.

"**NO! JUST ONCE, DALLAS, JUST ONCE I WOULD LOVE TO SPEND AN ENTIRE DAY KNOWING THAT I AIN'T BEING FOLLOWED BY ANYONE WHO IS WATCHING MY BACK TO KEEP PEOPLE AWAY. NOW I WANT YOU TO LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN TO ME GOOD DALLAS WINSTON. IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU LEARN TODAY, LEARN THIS: JUST BECAUSE I'M A GIRL AND I'M 15 UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DOES THAT MEAN I CAN NOT TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. WITH WINSTON BLOOD RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS AND FIGHTING LESSONS WITH BUCK MERRIL, FOR GOD SAKES, THEY HAVE TAUGHT ME ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT I CAN KILL SOMEONE WITHOUT THEM NOW IN TEN DIFFERENT WAYS, TEN FUCKING WAYS DALLAS!**" And with that I stormed out the door making sure to slam the rickety screen door.

"She's right you know. She scared the shit out of Rex today without even batting an eye and even you know how hard that is. And besides all that Curly and part of his gang were there and the place was filled with greasers and you know none of them would let her get hurt especially when she mentioned she was your sister." I heard Soda say as I was standing on the porch contemplating where to go.

"Shut up Soda," Dally said.

Then it hit me like a boomerang in one of those Outback Steakhouse commercials. "Aaron's Duh." I muttered taking off running with the pup still in my arms. The only thing on my mind at that moment is where in the world did he live again.

As I reached the center of town I saw a dark blue mustang pull up beside me and I slowed down. As he rolled down his window we both did a double take. "Victoria Sanders?" He said in disbelief.

"What are you doing here Chris?" I asked. Chris Carter is one of my friends from the country and is best friends with our other friend Aaron.

"I came here to get some stuff for the farm and I thought I warned you about being on the north side of town."

"You did but do you know where Aaron Fitzhugh lives?" I said hoping to change the subject.

It worked and he said, "Why wouldn't I happen to know where my best friend lives? Hop in I'll take you there."

I got in the car and he drove me to the edge of the south side of town. The house could have used a new paint job but at least there wasn't trash everywhere. I walked up to the door with Chris and the pup and knocked. Aaron's mom answered the door, "Hi Chris and…?"

"Oh hey this is Victoria Sanders actually formerly know as Winston. Aaron around?" Chris said.

"Oh you. Aaron's always talking about you. He's out back." She said letting us in.

"Come on squirt, I'm sure this story is a good one and Aaron and I want to hear all about it." He said dragging me through the house to the back door.

As soon as I stepped into the backyard Aaron stopped what he was doing and ran to me. "Oh my god what are you doing here I can't believe it. I never thought I would see you...what's wrong?" Aaron said starting fast and slowing down when he saw my face.

Aaron, Chris and I sat down at the table on the back porch and I gave them the short version of my story. Finally ending with me blowing up at Dally. I sat there letting it sink in; stroking the puppy mindlessly till Aaron asked the inevitable. "Tator your eyes weren't cloudy were they?"

"Aar-bear, look into my eyes now and answer your own question." I said.

"This means you need a place to stay for a few days." Aaron said as he watched my green eyes fade back to their original steel blue color.

"See that's why I love you so much. Your mom won't mind?"

"Nope not at all. It'll be nice to have a puppy around here again."

"Umm Chris I need you to do me a favor." I said.

"Alright what? No wait let me guess you need me to go tell your dad you'll be home Monday after school. You left your book bag at school right." Chris answered.

"Yes and yes, oh and thanks. You remember where the ranch is right."

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yeah we only dated for whatlike 3 months I think." Then he got up and left.

I spent the next day at Aaron's and Monday morning I got up and Aaron took me to school. _(I go to a different school than the boys. My mom wanted to keep me out of there at all costs)_

After school I hitched a ride home with my friend Robby Anderson and his sibs, Ashley and Kenny. "Hey thanks for the ride." I said as I shut the car door and watched them pull out of the drive. I turned around and walked up to the porch and let myself in the house. After changing my clothes I walked out to the barn and saddled up Passion for an afternoon of fun in the sun. 'This is weird normally Buck and dad are here. Usually Buck puts me through the paces like he's trying to train me for barrel racing or something.' I thought and shrugged it off and started to ride.

About 30 minutes later I saw someone standing at the fence watching me and a blue pick up in the drive. I rode over to the fence the guy was standing at and dismounted. "You really scared the crap out of all of us yesterday you know. Oh and you were really good out there." Pony said.

"I'm sorry and thanks. I thought your brothers had to work today?" I answered.

"Yeah but that ain't our truck. That one's got an extended cab on it." He said.

"Oh my fricken god no way Patrick but he ain't supposed to be here for another week." I said dropping the reigns. Then he came out the back door. Patrick Martin had light brown hair, was 6 foot 2, a muscular build, was incredibly movie star handsome and had these deep green eyes. I vaulted over the fence and ran into his waiting arms. "Ricky you're early! How long's it been since I've seen you?"

"I know but I couldn't wait to see you. It has been way too long Lizzy. Where's your dad?" Rick said.

"I don't know at the moment. Oh I guess intros are in order here. Rick this is Ponyboy Curtis he's a friend of Dal's. Pony this is Patrick Martin my #1 favorite cousin. He helped me through mom and father's divorce and gave me some additional training when Buck's not around. They don't get along too well."

"Nice to meet you. Curtis you say. Hmmmm You got an older brother named Darrel by any chance?" Rick asked.

"Yup and Sodapop too." Pony answered.

"I went to middle school with Darry how is he?"

"Good I guess, a little overprotective and strict but still good."

"Well raising you and Soda for the past four months because of your parents deaths will do that to him." I added. That made Pony look at his feet.

"Sorry to hear that Pony. Well if your dad ain't around where's your mom?" Rick said.

"Murdered at her own kitchen table about 3 weeks ago." I said looking down.

"Sorry bout that."

" 'Sokay. Looks like you're blocked in Ricky." I said. "Who the hell?"

We walked up the drive to where the black convertible corvette with it's top down had parked. "What are you doing here with trash like this?" The guy asked climbing out but not opening the door.

"Don't rise, don't rise." Pony whispered in my ear.

"Listen buddy who you're calling trash. She's my cousin and she can hang with who ever she wants." Rick said.

"Of course." The guy said. He looked to be an even match for Rick and if I didn't know better I would have said they could have been twins with the same facial structure and build. He had sandy blond hair, blue eyes, was about 6 foot 3 and had a muscular build. He wasn't as handsome as Rick at least not in the same way.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want. Careful now you're on my property." I said.

"I only want what I deserve _KID_." He spat putting an emphasis on the word kid.

"Oh no he didn't," Pony, said.

"Looks like he just did." Rick answered.

"What did you just call me? You didn't just call me a kid did you?" I asked seeing Buck's car pull into the yard. If there was two things I don't tolerate it was being called a kid or a slut. I just don't put up with it and who ever says it to me better hope and pray there is someone around to keep me from killing them.

"I believe I just did squirt."

Before I could jump on him and beat him up I felt someone else pull me into his or her arms. I pulled back and saw that I was in Dally's arms. "Texas let me go."

"Why so you can beat the crap out of your cousin?" Dally asked.

"What are you talking about Texas?" I said confused.

"Don't you remember that little sandy headed kid you haven't seen since you were five and can't you see the family resemblance between the two of them?"

"Well yeah but…Jeremy!"

"Squirt." Jeremy said opening his arms. I ran to him and he scooped me up. I turned to Dally when Jer put me down and said "So I leave and you can't find me so you decide to call in the blood hounds?"

"Something like that." Dally said sheepishly.

"I suggest we go inside and talk but you should move the cars so my dad can get in and not block you." They did and then we went inside. "I guess another intro is in order then. Pony this is Jeremy Martin, Dally, Rick and my cousin on my mom side, Rick's dad's side. Jeremy is 3 years older than me and Rick is 6 years. Jeremy this is Ponyboy Curtis. Just a friend of mine so don't go into big bro mode on me. What's the deal I still haven't forgiven you yet Dal."

"When you left two days ago I got a bit worried so I called them. It seems that they know you better than I do. Where exactly did you go?"

"A friend's who let me hang for a few days. Saved by the bell." I said as the phone rang. "Hello Sanders farm this is Victoria...Ok here you go Pony." He looked at me confused so I said, "It's your brother Sodapop, and he got off early."

Pony answered the phone and talked to his brother, Soda. After he hung up he said "Can someone take me home? Soda wants me there before Darry gets off and worries too much."

"I will. I got to return Buck's car anyway." Dally said.

"It's been real fun catching up and all but I've got a horse that's still saddled. See you later Pony." I said as they walked out the door.

So I went back out side and ran through the series of drills that Buck and my dad made me do every afternoon. Once I finished those Rick, who happened to be watching along with Jeremy, gave me a few new ones that for once I thought Buck might actually approve of. Once I learned those and ran them a few times, I cooled Passion down and put him up. Then I went inside, took a quick shower, and sat in the living room talking to Rick and Jer about their lives then they peppered me with questions until 5 pmwhen I turned the news on because my dad still wasn't home.

_"And in breaking news today there is a hostage situation downtown. We go to Connie for details."_ The reporter said as the camera switched views and went to downtown at a convenience store. There were cop cars that separated the cops from the store and most of the cops had their guns drawn.

"Hey ain't that your dad's truck?" Rick asked taking a seat next to Jeremy and me on the dark blue couch.

I drained the rest of my Pepsi and I said, "I surely hope not." Then seeing the Dodgers sticker in the back window and the baseball hat hanging from the rear view mirror I knew. "Well now that I've seen the hat I know it is."

"Hello." Jer said picking up the phone, "this is her cousin, yes...I see...ok...I will. Good bye." He said then turned to me, "Squirt that was the cops they said that your dad is inside and that there are 3 other guys inside with him and that's all they said."

"We got to get to the Curtis's they'll know what to do." I said standing up.

"Oh ok we'll take my car it'll be faster." Jeremy said as we raced out the door.

I jumped in and reached the house in about 3 minutes flat then raced in the door without knocking like always. I sat down as Jeremy and Rick just stood in the doorway and I said as I flipped the channel "Sorry Two-Bit Mickey'll have to wait I want to see this."

"Oh come on Tator not the news." Two-Bit said looking at the TV.

"Oh hush. Guys shut up and turn the radio off." I yelled. Thankfully the place went silent except for the TV.

_"We take you back live to downtown Tulsa." "Thank you we have spoken to the police and they say that they have the situation control. Wait what's that?"_ Connie said as there was shouting heard in the background.

The camera moved as close to the store as possible and everyone could hear the man clearly shout _"**VICTORIA, I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD GET YOU SOME DAY AND IT LOOKS LIKE THAT DAY HAS COME SO IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP HERE IN 5 MINUTES YOU KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN. COME HERE THEN COME HOME AND I PROMISE I WON'T HURT YOUR DEAR OLD DAD**."_

_"Wow I really don't want to be Victoria right now..."_

"He's really got a set of lungs when he wants to be loud. Right Dally? And now I got to go and be smart again." I said

"**WHAT**!" All nine yelled in unison.

"Look you heard him. My father would do anything to get me back. I know that. Dal told me that since my mom took me away my dad's mad he doesn't have anyone to hit cause Dally's hardly ever around and usually hits back when he is but I never have." I explained.

"Let the police handle it." Darry said.

"Sorry got to go. You can try to dissuade me along the way but other than that I'm just wasting time." I said as Jeremy walked out the door with me. It ended up that everyone went and Pony and Rick rode with Jeremy and me.

Along the way Pony kept trying to make me think about what I was doing and not do something stupid. I reached the scene in about 3 minutes, and the 10 of us pushed our way to the front at the caution tape.

Steve grabbed my arm and spun me around saying "Victoria normally I'm usually the one to say go for it but this is serious don't. Please you don't have to do this. Dar's right let the police handle it."

"I have to." I said.

"Wait your Victoria? Sergeant Riker will want to see you if you're the one the demented suspect wants." A cop said.

"Yeah that would be my father." I said as he let me in.

I walked to the guy they said was Sgt. Riker. "So you're Victoria. I don't envy you right now, kid." He said without turning around.

"You never did Jeff." I said (he's a friend of my dad's).

"So you got a brilliant plan to get Rich out of there or you just gonna let us try to handle this?" Jeff said.

"Well I saw the medics looking over 2 guys already so it looks like you're doing a good job."

"Yeah well..."

"Alright here's my brilliant plan." I said then explained it to him.

"That should work." Jeff said.

"**TIME'S UP!**" My father yelled.

"**DADDY!**" I yelled back.

"**BABY DON'T DO THIS. LEAVE IT TO THE PROS.**" My dad yelled.

"**GET THAT ASS OF YOURS IN HERE OR HE GETS IT.**" My father said.

So I went in. He released my dad and I walked to him. As I stopped to hug him I muttered "Don't worry Jeff knows the plan and I'll be fine." He walked out the door and I walked back to the man who just wouldn't give up making my life a living hell.

"Ok here's how we're gonna do this. You'll walk out in front and I'll be right behind you, if you or they try anything I'll have a gun to your head and I'll just shoot you."

"Alright fine." I said as we walked out. Once we got out of the store I moved to the left a bit and Jeff shot his right leg that I had moved to expose. That made him drop the gun and place his hand on my shoulder. I grabbed his hand with both of mine and flipped him over my shoulder landing him on his back on the sidewalk. I was silently thanking Buck for those street fighting lessons. I then put my foot to his throat and kept a tight grip on his arm till the cops converged. They took him from me and put him in cuffs in the back of a cruiser. My dad came over to me and hugged the life out of me. "_DAD...I...CAN'T...BREATHE_!"

"Oh sorry." He said putting me down on the sidewalk as the gang joined us.

"Are you insane Lizzie Beth you could have been killed? You ever pull a stunt like tha-" Dally started.

"Yes I'm fine Texas. Thanks for asking." I said cutting him off.

"I had forgotten how smart you are," Jeremy said.

"And how brave, Liz." Rick added.

"Say Steve, Pony, and me are going to the movies. You want to come?" Soda said.

"Steve, Pony, and I." I said.

"So you're coming then?" Soda said.

"Nope just correcting your grammar." I said smirking.

"You really should go and have some fun. We'll celebrate later." Dad said, "Besides I've got a feeling Rick wants to talk about something without prying ears around."

"Alright fine." I gave in this time.

"Good," Soda said slinging a protective, tanned arm around my shoulders. So off we went and during the cowboy movie Steve was talking in my ear about some fascinating story that he had heard from Two-Bit.

"You know" I said getting a bit irritated, "as fascinating as that story may be Steve, I, unlike some people, like to watch the movie that happens to be playing." That really shut him up and so he turned to his other side and started talking to Soda who looked a bit bored. On the way home I started talking to Pony and found out we had a lot in common. For instance: we can run extremely fast, get good grades, find the stars incredibly interesting, love to read, watch sunsets, and watch movies. We reached the vacant field when I noticed something lying on the ground. "Hey guys. Ain't that Johnny's jean jacket?"

"Yeah maybe he dropped or something." Steve said picking it up.

"Or something. Uh jackets don't rust do they?" Pony asked.

"No but it ain't just the jacket; it's on the sidewalk and the grass too. Which means it ain't rust it's...it's" I started.

Then Soda heard something groan and looked over in that direction.

"Oh lord." Soda said as we ran to it. As we got closer we realized what it was. It just happened to be Johnny. Soda carefully rolled him over and the look on Johnny's face was awful. The tears mixed with the blood that was running down his face to his blood soaked t-shirt.

"Johnnycake it's ok they ain't gonna hurt you any more." Some how the guys must of sensed it because they all appeared out of nowhere. I looked around at the guys. Pony had sunk to his knees looking sick, Two-Bit's normally comically gray eyes had turned stormy and his comical grin disappeared, Steve let a groan escape and then sunk to his knees beside Soda, who was holding Johnny softly rocking him back and forth, Dally's temper was coming to the surface as he mumbled under his breath looking more murderous than I had ever seen him, and Darry's stance mirrored my own, standing and looking down on him.

Johnny started talking.

"There were...there were four of them...in a blue mustang...pulled up...beat me up...I'm so scared...they threatened me...everything under the sun...so scared...I...I..." Then he started sobbing really bad. I was shocked Dally told me crying wasn't normally accepted, at least not in front of him or Darry. But that time we understood why Johnny was crying and so no one said anything. We understood just how scared he was and how bad the fighting at Johnny's house was getting to him. Four on one was never a good thing but you just don't mess with the gangs pet. Even in the dark I could see a few silent tears run down Dally's face.

"Shush you're ok they ain't gonna hurt you no more it's ok." Soda said trying to calm him down.

Finally my instincts kicked in to gear, "Guys lets get him home and clean him up a bit. It really doesn't do any good to sit here." Soda picked him up gently and carried him to the Curtis house then laid him down on the sofa.

"Alright here's the plan don't ask questions just do what I say ok." Their silence told me they agreed. "First off, Pony, I need a few clean towels to clean off the blood and a bowl of hot water. Second Darry I need any Peroxide or rubbing alcohol you got, Steve, Two-Bit, and Tex sit down and cool off. And Soda lift him up a bit." They all did what I asked. Once I took a look at him I saw the only real damage was to his cheek. Other than that he had a pair of broken ribs and some bruised abs.

"Here." Pony said bringing me the water and some old towels.

"Uh the only alcohol in the house is in the beer." Darry said after searching.

"Ok..." Thinking I came up with another plan. "Ok here's plan b then. Empty about 3 bottles into a bowl and bring that here." I then use the first towel to wash the blood off of his face and neck and had Soda and Steve remove his shirt. Then I used the second one to stop the bleeding and the last one to apply the alcohol to it.

"**Owwww!**" Johnny hollered when the alcohol soaked rag touched his face.

"Calm down if it doesn't get cleaned correctly it will be infected." He shut up and only winced once or twice after that. "You are in no condition to go home so tonight and maybe tomorrow you oughta stay here." I said looking down at him.

"What? I'll be fine." Johnny protested.

"No it ain't that I don't think you can't handle yourself it's just that they broke two ribs and if you walk too much then your ribs could puncture a lung or something." I said.

"That settles it you're saying here at least for the night." Darry said compromising.

"How you feeling otherwise?" I asked.

"Ok I guess but I can't say the same for Dally." Johnny whispered.

I looked over at him and he was seething. That look made me roll my eyes and go over to him. "Alright Tex fork it over." I said straddling his legs and sitting on his lap. He put his right hand in mine and sat there. I took it gratefully and started massaging the back of it like I always did when he was mad. In about 10 minutes I had him on the verge of sleep. I got up and cracked a smile. "Works every time."

"Damn girl you got some sort of magic touch in you or something?" Two-Bit asked.

"Whatever you want to believe Two-Bit, everyone's got that spot that makes them calm down like you for instance I bet is right behind your ears." I said.

"Ummmm" He stammered.

"Yup just like I thought. Lets see Darry's would probably be his back, Soda's feet, Steve's lower back I bet. Pony and Johnny are too hard to tell yet. My friend Robby's is his neck."

"She's like psycho or something."

"The word is psychic Two-Bit." Steve said.

"Yeah that too."

"Hey!" I said, "I got to go but I'll see y'all later some time."

"Wait let me give you a ride." Steve said. I walked out and got in his car. "So had did you know all that?"

"Oh it's a really simple observation process and lucky guesses. Normally it's the only part of the body they won't scratch with their own hand, but some people are just more difficult than others. You don't like Pony that much do you?" I answered.

"What would give you that idea?"

"You absolutely never talk to him and when you offered me a ride home you were glaring at him. Steve he ain't much more of a kid than I am."

"Yeah well here's your house my lady."

"Thanks I know it ain't much but it's home." I said getting out. I went inside and noticed Jeremy was asleep on the couch and Rick was slouching in the chair with beer cans and bottles scattered all over the floor in the living room and kitchen. "Hey Ricky where's my dad."

"In his room asleep. He said to tell you to go to bed when you came in." Rick answered. 'Oh great he's drunk, dad prolly is too.' I thought then headed up to bed. In about 15 minutes after I hit the pillow I was asleep again.

* * *

Liz: Well there you go this time it was 11 pages long so be happy I was in a good enough mood to edit that for you for the past 3 days.

Johnny: That's great thank you.

Liz: Hey nice to see you did Steve go home?

Johnny: Yeah but he sent me here to protect you. Not like you really need that.

Liz: Sorry I just didn't want you to ruin it. Did you see what I did to Soda in chapter 2 when he was talking about…

Johnny: No, but Two-Bit told me about it and how he let him free.

Liz: So that was Two-Bit eh. Maybe…no I let him be…for now at least. Anyway...questions, comments, any one give a damn. If so then review if you want.

Johnny: Ok tune in next time.


	6. The Death and an Expert

Liz: Well hello again thank you all for tuning in this time.

Tim: Well hello there.

Liz: Hi Tim nice to see you. First time around these parts ain't it.

Tim: Well yeah but Dally couldn't stop talking about you neither could Steve come to think of it.

Liz: All good things I hope.

Tim: Mainly except your temper.

Liz: That is a good thing.

Tim: If you say so.

Liz: I did if you didn't hear me. Well for the rest of you here's the next chapter and I own nothing except Victoria and my new light blue pen my roommate found in the woods.

_**

* * *

**_

The Death and an Expert.

The next morning I woke up and went down stairs. I could see both Rick and Jer asleep so I walked in to my dad's room and noticed he was fully dressed lying on his bed, shoes and all.

"Dad…dad…Daddy!" I said before walking to his large, soft bed where I used to read my 'Big Book of Fairy Tales" with him on stormy nights. He didn't answer. "Wake-up daddy!" He was silent. Come to think of it he wasn't moving or making any sounds at all.

I reached down to feel for a pulse but I couldn't find one. There was no pool of blood so I knew he hadn't bled out or been shot. I slowly walked back to where Jeremy was just waking up and picked up the phone. I called 911. I told this cheesy sounding woman what happened and she told me to hang something red over my mailbox so they can find my house faster. I slung Jeremy's red plaid shirt over it even though it smelled and had a stain on it. I sooo did not mean to spillnacho cheeseon it.

"Jeremy. What are we going to do?"

"…"

No answer. Great. His face was pale and I could tell he heard me over the phone. I just decided to not make him talk but our house sure could use a sprucing up so the cops won't judge us for living like greasers out here in the country.

"Jer, I ain't going to make you talk but please help me clean up the house so we can make a good impression on the cops." He snorted. "I guess having a dead dad isn't making a good impression but we can **AT LEAST** try." So I went to clean up the house a bit before the cops came. Mostly opening up the blinds, picking stuff up the floor, and making up the beds.

Twenty minutes later an old looking ambulance and a couple of cops trying to look important showed up. They flipped out their badges and said simultaneously "Tulsa Department of Investigation and Truancy."

What does truancy have to do with my dead dad I don't know. I stifled an almost inescapable laugh at the sight of one of the officers having their shiny badges upside down. And I am trusting them to help me?

We nearly had the whole place clean except the kitchen when the medics came in five minutes after the cops because they had trouble parking the ambulance. Jer showed them to my dad's room and a few minutes later the coroner was called in.

The police took our statements and two of them left along with the medics and the coroner. The one that was left let me go upstairs and get a few things before he had to take me out of the house. So I packed a bag of clothes, the letters Dally sent, my book bag and for some reason my 'Big Book of Fairy Tales.'

I was about to ask the cop what to do with my horses, cats and dogs because they can't feed themselves, but Buck pulled up with his 2 horse trailer and started hitching up my dad's racing trailer to the back of Ricky's truck. I guess Ricky, Jer, or one of the cops called him.Just as Buck finished loading the racehorses Robby pulled up to give me a lift to school.

Jeremy walked out side and told him that I wasn't going so Robby took off. Rick told me to put the cat's in Bucks cab and the dogs with him so we could get going,but I gave him a stern look and told Jer to drive. There was no way in heaven or hell that I was gonna let Rick drive with a major hang over. Finally they let me leave. At about 10:30 am Buck and Jer pulled in to Bucks drive and unloaded the horses, cats, and dogs. I wondered what the puppy was doing right now at Aarons's.

I knew most of the guys were either at work or at school so I was either stuck going to the DX to talk to Soda or sticking around Buck's and working my rear end off. So I chose the DX.

When I got there I saw Soda filling up a tank. "Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" He asked.

"Um no." I said. He cocked an eyebrow like Two-Bit always did and I explained what had happened that morning.

"You know Dally's gonna want to know about it. He should be at his house."

"I'll get there eventually." I said breaking down into tears.

"Hey Tator-tot don't cry, everything will be ok I promise we'll work it out." He said softly pulling me into a hug and rubbing my back. I pulled back and wiped my eyes before moving to sit on the hood of the dark green convertible behind Soda. "What's that?" Soda asked.

"My 'Big Book of Fairy Tales,' which my dad used to read to me every night until sometime last year. After the story he would tell me _'the key to you dreams lies within this book.' 'ha ha yeah right' _I would always answer."I said imitating my dad's voice.

"Funny but what did he mean?"

"I don't know the only dream I ever told him about was owning a ranch and horses, but my mom always said _'Life ain't like a fairy tale, you've got to work for what you want.' _That never meant that much to me though." I said imitating her voice this time.

"That's a nice impression hey does that book have any loose pages?"

"It shouldn't, why?"

"Well cause there looks to be one right there in the middle of the book." Soda said pointing it out. I tilted it upward and he was right. I pulled it out and read over it.

After reading it a few times I said, "Oh so that's what he meant."

"What?" Soda asked.

"This is his last will and testament, and basically once you decipher all the legal mumbo-jumbo it says he left every thing to me."

"Whoa you can't be serious. Everything?"

"Yup I think so." I said.

"Wow I guess your dad was right and your mom was wrong."

"You done with my car yet Curtis?" Tim asked coming up behind me.

"Yup about 5 minutes ago." Soda answered.

"Hey slut get off my hood." Tim said spotting me.

"Hey!" I said turning a bit to face him.

"Oh sorry squirt, what's wrong?" He asked looking at my now light blue eyes.

"My dad died early this morning." He just nodded.

"So what are you gonna do now Tator?" Soda asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling they're gonna send me to some girls home or something. My father's locked up and my parents are dead and Dally is only _gonna_ be 18. So much for all my dad's possessions if I'm probably gonna be in a home." I said.

"So?" Tim questioned.

"Tim, he's still a kid. You know the only reason the Curtis' are still together is because Darry'll be 21 soon and you know Buck doesn't want me around that much besides he ain't family."

"Doesn't the will say something about it?" Soda asked.

"I don't think so but I ain't the expert on it. Aaron's dad is a lawyer so I should go talk to him." I answered.

"When's he get home?" Tim enquired.

"About fiveish." I answered as I slid off Tim's hood and he got in.

15 minutes later I was sitting against the fuel pump when Pony, Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny showed up. I was reading my favorite story Beauty and the Beast which I knew practically by heart from reading it so much.

"Man she is so hot." Steve said walking right past me and looking under the hood of the car Soda was working on.

"If you say so man." Soda said glancing at me. I motioned for him to keep quiet about me being there before looking up at Pony who just happened to be looking down. I motion for both him and Johnny to stay quiet as I had something planed. They all agreed and turned their attention back to Steve.

"You think she'll ever come back here?" Steve asked. Soda just nodded trying to keep from laughing.

"I hope she does. She's the only one I know who loves Mickey as much as I do." Two-Bit put in.

"Who is she again?" Pony asked.

"Have you not been paying attention the entire walk here? The one and only person Steve won't shut up about." Two-Bit answered.

"Yeah come on stop spacing out on us. You know there seems to be so much about her that is hidden. You know that she doesn't show to everyone." Steve said continuing his rant.

"Aw is our little Stevie love struck now?" Two-Bit said mockingly, causing Soda, Pony, and Johnny to start laughing.

"Leave me alone Two-Bit. She's hot and you know it." Steve said back.

"Yeah I must agree but she's not my type."

"Yeah just 'cause she ain't blonde."

"Who ain't blonde?" Dally asked coming out of nowhere.

"Your sister." Steve answered.

"You mean the one that's sitting right there?" Dally said pointing towards me.

"Man Dal you're no fun. I wanted to see how much they would say before they figured out I was here." I said standing up as Soda burst out laughing at Two-Bit and Steve's faces when they saw me.

"Holy shit girl how long have you been sitting there?" Two-Bit asked.

"Sitting here in this spot? About fifteen minutes, here at this gas station about 30 minutes." I answered. "So you guys want some lunch?"

"Umm sure." Soda answered.

"Come my dear friend Two-Bit." I said dragging him down the street a bit to a convenience store.

We walked inside and I told Two-Bit to go get some Pepsi. I absolutely hate Coke and one time a boy gave me a coke, it ended up down the front of his nice blue plaid flannel shirt.

After walking up and down the old, dusty aisle a few times to see if the clerk was watching, which he wasn't he was reading some car magazine, I started swiping a lot of food. Once my pockets were full to a certain point I met Two-Bit at the counter. He was carrying 6 Pepsi's, which I did pay for before we walked out and back to the boys at the gas station.

"Aren't we getting any food?" Two-Bit asked as we were walking back.

"I already did." I answered.

"You did that?" He asked.

"Of course I did. I know more than you guys think I do."

"So what's on today's menu?" Dally asked when we reached them.

"Anything you can get with a five finger discount." I answered as we emptied our pockets on to the trunk of the car.

"Where did all this come from?" Two-Bit asked as he looked over the vast amount of food I had gotten.

"The store, did you really miss that much?" I replied.

"You know I think you and I are gonna get along just fine, any one who can swipe that much without even me noticing has got to be an expert." Two-Bit said.

"Why thank you my funny Mickey Mouse friend. But most of this credit is not my own it comes from the real master of my dear friend Shepard and I don't mean Curly."

"You mean Tim taught you that?" Pony asked as the others started munching down.

"Yes and I will tell you one of my main secrets so pay attention young smarty pants. The main secret is to buy at least one thing so the cashier thinks you are an honest person." I said swiping Steve's Pepsi and drinking part of it, and pulling out a black-handled switch blade and admiring it.

"Wait a minute, Two-Bit you really are loosing your touch." Steve said taking his Pepsi back.

"Now why would you say that?" Two-Bit asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Where's your switch?" Dally asked slightly smirking.

"In my back…" He started, feeling his back pocket for it, "It's gone."

"No it ain't it's in her hands." Soda said nodding towards me.

I smirked as Two-Bit grabbed it out of my hands. "How long have you had it?"

"Since right before we went in that store yonder and you're supposed to be the expert?" I said still smirking. He shook his head and finished off his lunch. "Come on man don't be mad look who I'm related to. I'm not as sweet or as country as ya'll keep thinking I am. I lived in the city for the first 9 years of my life as a greaser. Those are the most important years, a kid learns the most then. Why do you think they teach you the fundamentals when you first start school?" I rolled my eyes and drained the rest of Steve's Pepsi.

"I wasn't done with that." Steve complained.

"Oh cry me a river would you." I said a bit harsh.

The guys left to go back to school and Dally disappeared somewhere. I spent the rest of the day either reading or talking to Soda. At 2:45 I decided to call Rob and tell him what happened.

"Hey Soda. Do you have a quarter for the pay phone?" I asked

"Sure. Here's one" he flipped me a old quarter. I quickly dialed Robby's number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hey sup Rob…Oh it's just because my dad died this morning…uh huh…I think everything, but I got to make sure with Aaron's dad…I don't know really…I see bye…What? Oh I love you too." I said before hanging up and looking at Soda's confused expression. "He's just a really good friend who's- Damn hold that thought would you? Hello…Victoria speaking…ok…yes…I see…thanks Ricky." I said hanging up the phone again.

"Now back to what you were saying."

"First that was my friend Robby, he's been my friend ever since my mom and father split up and I met his sister. He's been like a big brother to me, more so than Dally has been. And the second call was from my cousin Ricky he said the coroner called him and told him that my dad died from natural causes at about midnight last night." I said as he pulled me to my feet.

"Lets go." Soda said.

"Go where?"

"In case you haven't noticed I get off at three and it seems to be 3 o'clock."

"Oh ok."

"Sooo Robby."

"Yup Robby."

"Come on spill what else there is about him?"

"Ever since I moved away from Dally my mom made me go to school in the next district. I met Ashley in the fifth grade and one day I went to her house and met her brothers, Robby and Kenny. Robby's a senior this year and Kenny's a freshman. They've always been nice to me."

"Ok," He said then seeing a blue mustang pull up behind us he swung a protective arm around me.

"Girl, I thought I told you to stay away from trash like this." The guy in the car said.

"Look, buddy, you're off your turf so just leave us alone." Soda said.

"Get away from him now and into the car, I'm taking you home." The guy ordered getting out of his car and coming to stand within two feet of Soda.

"I'm warning you, leave us alone. She has every right to do what she wants." Soda spat back.

He opened his mouth to answer but I beat him to it. "Chris, look just back off. Deal with the fact that my brother's friends and now my friends are greasers. Now either try to be civil to them or stay out of my life."

"What is Aaron going to think when he finds out?" Chris asked.

"When I see him tonight, I'll tell him about it."

"You're gonna go see him tonight?" Chris said.

"Um yeah, more like his father though. My dad die . . . died around midnight last night and left his will so I have to . . . to get that sorted out." I said choking back sobswith tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Hey squirt, don't cry, everything will be ok. I'm sorry it happened, both parents within the span of 3 weeks. Man that has got ta suck." He said before pulling me into a hug and his tone of voice started softening.

"Thanks Chris but I should really be going now." I said pulling back a bit.

"Ok," He said and got back in his car and driving off. Soda and I walked the rest of the way home in relative silence.

* * *

Liz: Well another chapter down. Thank you's go out to my beta reader- Dess and the reviewers, oh, and all of you who take time out of your lives to read this.

Tim: Yeah sure. Any chance of me and you having…

Liz: Not unless you want Steve to kick your ass.

Tim: I'd like to see him try.

Curly: Steve couldn't kick Tim's ass if his life depended on it.

Liz: So Tim Jr. joins the conversation.

Curly: You little…

Liz: What Curly? Scared to finish that sentence?

Curly: Um no.

Liz: Then why don't you.

Curly: I don't want to.

Liz: You're just a scaredy cat that has to have his big brother stand up for him.

Curly: Do not.

Tim: Back off you two.

Liz: See I told you so.

Curly: Too bad you can't back up that talk

Liz: Wanna bet on that? –Starts fighting with Curly.-

Tim: I guess I should break that up. Tune in next time.


	7. Explaining the Fight

Liz: Hello again and thanks to all of you who keep reading I know this story is dreadfully boring but if it was really that bad then don't read it.  
Curly: Oh come on it ain't that bad but it would be even better if I was in it.  
Two-Bit: No then it would be worse.  
Curly: Would not.  
Two-Bit: Would too.  
Liz: Shut it you two. Curly you're just lucky Tim stopped me from beating you up too bad and Two-Bit I'm about ready to kick your ass 'cause you don't believe I can.  
Two-Bit: From the stories I've heard from Dally and Tim, I will believe you can.  
Curly: If you've got a problem with me then why don't you try to kick my ass?  
Liz: Waste of my precious time. You know what I find funny?  
Curly: No but I'm sure you're gonna tell me.  
Liz: Yup in the book it says that Two-bit has a fancy black handled SWITCHBLADE, but now in the movie when both confronting Randy the soc and giving his blade to Dally he pulls out not a switchblade, but a BUTTERFLY KNIFE. Now being the person I am and having a few friends that are knife experts they tell me that those two are completely different knifes. My friends also tell me that what Johnny pulls out in the park is a switch but Two-Bit's is indeed a butterfly knife. Mistake by the creators or was it there on purpose? It could be possible they made it a butterfly knife because it is easier to do tricks with that.  
Curly: Who cares?  
Two-Bit: That's interesting, but I do own only a pocketknife and a black handled Switchblade.  
Liz: And I own nothing but Victoria and my favorite pair of tennis shoes.  
Two-Bit: pssst…  
Tim: What?  
Two-Bit: That was the disclaimer.  
Liz: Now on with the story.

**_Explaining the Fight_**

* * *

Once we reached the house I sat down and watched Mickey with Two-Bit while Soda went and got a glass of chocolate milk and started talking animatedly to Steve about his latest adventure. At about four o'clock both Dally and Darry walked in the front door and Steve asked the dreaded question. 

"So Victoria, why weren't you in school today?" He wanted to know.

"What makes you think I wasn't in school?" I inquired.

"Because my dear smarty pants, you told us yourself you had been with Soda since 11:30 and because it takes too long to drive from the high school in the next district to the station. Trust me, I know." Pony answered.

"My dad's dead." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Pony asked.

"My dad died early this morning from natural causes, or at least that's what Ricky said the coroner told him." I said a bit louder.

"You ok Tator?" Two-bit questioned.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said before totally and completely breaking down.

"Lizzie Beth, where are you staying?" Dally asked ten minutes later.

"Right now my stuff's at Bucks but I got to...to get this will sorted out before...before I know anything permanent. The only problem is I need...need a ride over there in about an hour." I said calming down a bit.

They all looked at Dally. "Why me?"

"Because you're her brother genius." Darry answered. So for almost an entire hour I cried into Pony's shirt completely soaking the front of it, till we left. I didn't stop completely until we were parked in front of Aaron's house.

"You never said you were friends with a soc."

"First off Dally, he ain't a soc, his dad's a lawyer who moved them here to be closer to his work. And second you never asked."

"You'll be ok here right?" Dally said urgently.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Sorry about earlier, I've never been that emotional until something extremely bad happens then I break down once and put it behind me." I said shutting the passenger side door. I walked into the house as Dally pulled away.

"**Aaron!**" I shouted.

"In here Tator." He yelled from the kitchen. He is the one who actually started the Tator nickname. It started off as Toria-tot but somehow it got changed to Tator-tot then he shortened it to just Tator.

"Is your dad home?"

"No, but he will be soon." He answered dropping the pup into my arms. "Bet your dad will be happy when you bring him home."

"Yeah he would be if he wasn't de... dead."

"Your dad's dead?"

"Yeah that's why I need to talk to yours." I said looking down at the puppy.

"You got a name for him dear?" Mrs. Fitzhugh said.

"The puppy? Yeah Terror, for two reasons. One because he was terrified when we found him and two because he scared the crap out of Buck, ma'am," I answered.

"Please call me Stacy. And you might as well stay for dinner."

"Thank you."

After dinner we congregated in the living room. I handed the will to Dave as he told me to call him. "Well let's see what we have here." He said unfolding it. He read through it a few times and then looked at me. "Well in my expert opinion it seems that until you turn 18, everything he and your mother owned, with the exception of the truck, goes to the oldest member of your biological family. The truck on the other hand now belongs to you." He said.

"So let me get this straight the farm, the horses, the dogs, the cats, the house, and everything else now belongs to my father? With the exception of the truck of course." I asked.

"I highly doubt they would give it to a guy who's being charged with attempted murder and kidnapping, and isn't allowed within 100 yards of you." Aaron put in.

"What do you mean Aaron?" His dad asked.

"Dave, my real biological father and oldest member of my family used to beat me when I was little so my mom got a restraining order against him. And a few days ago the hostage situation down town was caused by him." I answered.

"Oh then who would be the next oldest?"

"My Uncle Bob in Deer Creek, Arkansas."

"Well there is your answer."

"What about guardianship?" I asked.

After scanning it for a little while he answered. "The same person."

"Hey, I never asked you. How did you get here and where are you staying?" Aaron asked.

"Dally and with some of our greaser friends." I answered. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"You know I don't really like you over there." Aaron said.

"They're great guys no matter what some of your new friends think. And not all of them fit the stereotype Aaron. Thanks for dinner and the help, but I should really get going." I said standing and picking up Terror.

"Anytime dear." Stacy answered.

"Yeah, don't be a stranger around these parts." Dave added handing the will back to me.

I started walking back to the Curtis house and had reached the center of town when I noticed a black Corvair with its bright headlights on slowly following me. 'There are five guys in there. Oh crap I'm dead.' I thought as I sped up. I took a short cut through the park but when I reached the lot the Corvair cut its engine and the guys piled out.

"Oh shit I'm dead." I said.

"Look what we've got here." I heard Rex's voice say. "If it ain't the little broad to tried to jump me the other day. Not so brave in the dark are you now and without your big brother Winston around to save you either."

"He is somewhere, and if you were smart you would just let me go seeing as how you're so close to the Curtis house and all." I said putting the puppy down so it could run off, which it did.

"Leave the dog alone it ain't going to do much, besides we got to teach her a lesson." One of the guys said stepping forward.

Then the fists started flying. I was getting the raw end of things and just before I blacked out I heard about 6 pairs of feet come thudding toward me.

When I woke up next, I was on a soft bed and there was a girl perched on the edge wiping my forehead with a cloth. Looking around, the room was a mess but not as bad as mine had been. Focusing on the girl on the bed I asked, "What happened to me?"

"I don't really know Darry just asked me to stay with you and tend to your injuries, I'll go get the guys if you want." She said.

"No, not yet. Who are you?"

"Name's Jackie Mathews."

"I'm Victoria Sanders. Aren't you Two-Bits little sister?"

"Yeah, some times he makes me feel like I'm older than him though, like every time he watches that damn mouse."

"Don't diss the mouse. Mickey's never done anything to you. I'd be grateful for a brother like him at least he's better than having overprotective Dally as a big brother."

"You're Dally's little sister. I swear the way Two-Bit talks about you I would have thought you were a goddess or something. He never shuts up."

"He never shuts up in the first place so what's the difference?"

"I don't know. You're 15 right?"

"Yeah and you're 14?"

"Yup. It's kinda nice having a girl to talk to for a change."

"Yeah I know, but sometimes it's nice talking to guys it's like they don't judge you as much. Where's my puppy?"

"That little husky?"

"Yeah."

"Dally has him. I've never seen him show that much affection toward anything before. I should go get Darry; the boys are probably worried sick. He wanted to know the instant you woke up."

"It's been nice talking to you."

"Yeah you too, we should get together some time."

"Count on it." I said as she walked out the door.

A few minutes later Darry walked in the room hesitantly followed by the rest of the guys. "You come here the rest of you out." I said pointing at Darry.

"But…" Dally started.

"**OUT!**" I hollered. They walked out and shut the door as Darry sat down on the bed. "Ow" I said meekly touching my temple.

"Easy there little one." Darry said.

"Ok I'm fine now, what happened?" I asked.

"Pony heard the puppy barking and went to let it in so it wouldn't wake up Johnny who is still sleeping on the couch. When he did, he saw bright lights coming from the vacant lot and had a feeling that something was wrong. Pony told Soda that when Soda asked why he was holding the door open. Then we all heard a female scream so we took off running to the lot. When we got there, we saw you getting beat up badly by about five socs. Steve, Dally, Two-Bit and I got into it with them while Pony and Soda drug you out of the center of the fight. Both Dally and Steve were so pissed. Finally the five of them took off and Steve picked you up and brought you back here. Jackie caught us about halfway home and she came to tend to you. I don't think I have seen Dally go through so many emotions in one night. He doesn't think that any one can tell what he's feeling but I can. He looked pissed, worried, regretful, worried and maybe even a bit scared. He really cares about you, you know that right?"

"I don't know what I know it hurts too much to think."

"Maybe you should take it easy and get some sleep. You're in Soda's old room, the one he abandoned when he moved in with Ponyboy. Our rooms are right down the hall and most of the guys are spending the night, so holler if you need anything."

"I think I will. Night Darry." I said rolling on my side.

"Night little one." He said the walked out of the room.

-------

The next morning I woke up screaming. "What? What's wrong?" Pony asked stumbling into the room followed by 6 other guys.

"Am I awake?" I asked ignoring Pony's question.

"Yeah and you woke the rest of us up at 4:30 in the morning." Two-Bit answered.

"Dally. Where's Dally?" I asked.

"Right here, what's got you screaming bloody murder and out of breathe at 4 in the morning?" He asked.

"You've got one of them too, don't you? That's exactly what Pony looks like when he wakes up from one of his recurring nightmares." Soda put in.

I nodded as the guys spread out around the room. "What's it about?" Johnny asked.

"It's the same one I've had since I was about 11." I started.

"And you're just now telling us about it?" Dally asked.

"Well yeah I haven't really told anyone except my friend Robby about it, and I've never woken up screaming before. It starts out that I'm walking down the street and every thing seems normal. Then I run into Tim and Curly, Curly pulls out a blade and pushes it to my throat as Tim just stands there and watches. Curly then pushes me in to a tree and starts forcefully making out with me. How an 11 year old has those dreams is beyond me. Anyway Dally comes running up to stop him and Tim jumps in his way and they start fighting. Usually it ends with Dally bleeding from a few cuts on the ground and me getting a few bruises before I wake up, but not today. Today it went on. After Curly slaps me a bit, he drops the blade he's holding, and I slide down the tree. He pulls out a loaded heater and walks over to Dally. I hear a shot ring out and Curly starts laughing before he walks away. I slowly walk over to Dal and see his cold blue eyes were even colder and he didn't have a pulse. Then I woke up screaming." I explained reaching over and pulling Pony in to a hug which he returned comforting me.

"Hey it's ok it was just a dream. As much as Tim and Dally fight he would never let his brother kill Dally. Everything's ok don't worry."

"Thanks Pone I needed that." I said releasing him.

"Thanks for waking me up at 4:30 in the morning Tator." Two-Bit said.

"Didn't you already say that?" Steve asked as Pony dropped to the floor next to Johnny and I pulled out my pillow. I threw it straight at Two-Bit's head and hit him to which he threw it back at me but missed hitting Steve instead when I ducked. Steve threw it back at Two-Bit slightly off balanced making him miss and hit Soda instead. Soda then threw it and hit both Pony and Johnny who threw it at Dally. Dal managed to catch it and drop it to the floor and turned to me his eyes getting narrower by the second.

"Oh crap." I said realizing what he was about to do. "Not the tickle monster." I said pushing back as far as possible.

"Yup there is no way to avoid it." Dally said coming at me and dropping his barricade for a while.

Then he started tickling me like there is no tomorrow.

* * *

Liz: Well there you go another chapter for ya'll.  
Pony: Don't you have something to say about rooms?  
Liz: Oh yes thank you for reminding me. I've seen a lot of people say that the girl or original character that stays with the Curtis' always ends up sleeping on the couch but I do remember something in the book where Pony says that Soda moved in with him after he started to have those dreams. Now wouldn't that mean that there is an empty room some where in the house? I think so. And there is nothing in the book to suggest that their house is two stories either and in the movie it is only one story. Then again I could be wrong.  
Pony: I don't think you are.  
Liz: Well at least some one agrees with me. And another thing I know the book says that the sides are East and West and the movie says North and South but if you do your homework on it S.E. Hinton wanted North and South but her publisher made her change it. (Theoutsidersmovieandbook. the did you know section)  
Pony: How come she ain't as upset over the death of her parents as I was?  
Liz: Because of the way she is. Right now she is sorta in denial about it but she also realizes that there is nothing you can do to change the past it is just something she has to take and remember but not dwell on. Especially being a female greaser that tends to get jumped often.


	8. Encounters come with violent reactions

Liz: So where were we last time I left you guys.

Johnny: I do believe Dally had dropped his barrier and was tickling his little sister.

Dally: I would never do something like that.

Liz: That's why this is fiction and me being the writer can say you do whatever I want you to.

Dally: No, you can't.

Liz: Well actually I can. If I want you to wear a pink tutu and go frolicking down the street hand and hand with Tim Shepard all I have to do is push the buttons on my key board the spell out those words and voila you would be doing it.

Tim: You wouldn't.

Liz: I just might -starts laughing uncontrollably after reading what I just typed-

Johnny: What's so -read the other statement- oh that's what's funny. -joins in the laughter-

Two-bit: What's so funny?

Soda: Yeah let us in on the joke.

Liz: -calms down a bit- Tim and Dally -more laughter- frolicking down the street -more laughter-

Johnny: -Slows laughter- in pink tutu's -more laughter- hand in hand.

-Two-bit and Soda join their laughter-

Dally: Alright it ain't that funny.

Tim: Yeah come on you have a chapter to type. -Soda, Johnny and Two-bit are rolling on the floor from laughing so hard-

Curly: All right already Liz if you don't calm down I'm gonna tell them about the thing under your bed.

Liz: -immediately stops laughing- Alright you'll get your chapter just let me type it up and again thanks to reviewers and my editor and all of you who just take the time to read this.

Dally: She doesn't own us.

Soda: -calms down long enough to say- yup nothing owned by her cept her favorite videotape of three of her favorite movies.

* * *

**_Encounters come with violent reactions_**

I was laughing really hard. "Dally come on stop." I pleaded.

"Nope." He answered.

"Please!"

"No."

"Somebody help me." I said crying I was laughing so hard.

"Jump Dally? You've got to be out of your mind." Steve said.

"What no knight in shining armor? Fine I see how it is." I said. I managed to get my feet out from under the sheets and placed them on his bare chest.

"You aren't stronger than me." Dally tried pointing out.

"Maybe not in a fist fight, but I've been riding horses for about two hours every day since I was about 10, my calves are a lot stronger than you think. So I would like you to meet my friend Mr. Floor." I said shoving him over backwards. Unfortunately his center of balance was more on the bed and he just ended up laying backwards.

"Hey Dally devuelva sea una ramera." I said finding his ticklish spots (**translation: **Payback is a bitch.)

"Puede ser pero usted encontrará que fuera pronto suficiente kiddo. Darry." Dally said shooting Darry a look. (**Translation: **It may be but you will find that out soon enough).

Darry answered that look by coming over and pulling me off of him. He held me in his arms bridal style until Dally stood across the room. I looked at Dally and saw the look in his eyes. "Oh no!"

"Yup."

"I think your brother wants you." Darry said looking down on me.

After Dally caught me, he looked at me and said "Nope, I don't want you anymore Two-Bit can have you," and promptly threw me to Two-Bit who caught me with ease.

"Now that I have you, I don't want you." Two-Bit said throwing you to Soda.

"You only want what you can't have." I said.

"Well my dear friend I have you now." Soda said.

"But you don't want me do you?"

"No, not that way but I think Steve does. Here, Steve, you can have her." He said tossing me to Steve.

"You know as beautiful as you are, I do believe Darry would like to see you again."

"No, don't throw me again. Anyone have some consideration for the sack of flying potatoes?" I said as they started the circle again. "No guess not." Pony and Johnny were sitting on the floor following my form from one person to the other with their eyes. This continued for a little while until Pony mentioned he was hungry.

The boys walked out of Soda's old room down the hall to the kitchen. I would have walked with them except for the fact that I was being carried by Steve. He walked down the hallway and paused for a minute before calling out "Hey Dally you can have your sister back, catch." He tossed me to Dally who slipped a bit but managed to keep me from falling. He was about to throw me back when I wrapped my arms around his neck and said "Texas, no more."

"Aw come on."

"Dallas, I said no." I stated tightening my grip.

He looked at me and saw the fear in my eyes and said "Ok no more."

"Thanks." I said as he sat down on the couch with me in his lap.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked as Darry started the eggs.

"Our dad, before he became a drunk and started beating her, Tim and I used to play that with her when she was about 4. One time our dad slipped and dropped her. The back of her head hit the ground and she was unconscious for a few hours. Ever since then she's been a bit scared of being dropped." Dally explained.

"Yeah and you almost dropped me again." He lowered his eyes a minute. "Oh and the fact I just got the crap beat out of me yesterday by five socs and today I get thrown around like a sack of potatoes doesn't really help."

"How are you feeling today?" Darry asked sticking his head around the kitchen wall for a second.

"I'm ok. A little dizzy from getting thrown back and forth but no major damage."

-------------

Two weeks later my Uncle Bob finally got custody but Jeremy convinced him to let me stay in Tulsa with my friends. Everything got approved and I was allowed to switch schools and Dally decided it was best that I stay with the Curtis's to sleep and stuff so I wouldn't have to put up with him coming in at all hours of the night. The one thing that Bob did insist on was that Buck teach me to barrel race. So every time I went over there Robby, Kenny, Ashley, and Chris usually stopped by. I could occasionally talk Chris into giving me a ride home and he got to know the boys.

Terror had grown pretty fast and Darry had consented to letting me keep him as long as me or Pony, who had also taken a liking to him, made sure to keep his messes cleaned up and I took him with me when I went out somewhere alone.

--------

A week after that I was at the park with all the guys except for Darry when Tim and Curly came cruising along. It was about five in the afternoon and it was pretty warm out. Curly came up to me and started hitting on me. "Hey baby what do you say I take you for some dinner tonight?" He asked.

"And why don't you just crawl under a rock and die Curl. You know I told you I would never date you even if my life depended on it. You are just my friend."

"Come on you can't still be mad at me because I tripped you when we were six."

"No this runs a lot deeper than that. I'm not mad at you Curly, I just don't like how you treat your girl friends."

"Like that grease monkey Randle would treat you any better." He said nodding over to where Steve was standing talking to Soda.

"He already does." I answered as Angela Shepard walked up.

"Hey Tim, Ponyboy." She said as she walked toward me.

"Great another battle royale between the Winston/Shepard girls." Curly muttered stepping out of the way.

"My dear Angel what can I do for you this fine day?" I asked sarcastically.

"You can stay the hell away from my big brothers." Angel threatened.

"And why would I want to do that. I mean usually they come to me." I said back.

"Because if you don't watch it your gonna end up six feet under.Just like your whore of a mother." When she said that it struck a nerve but I kept cool.

"And who's gonna do that, because I know you don't want to break a nail? Maybe if you suck the dick of a Brumly guy they might just find it in their small cold heart to do anything you want just to get you to sleep with them. And why Brumly you may ask, well because no one in the Shepard gang is willing to have Tim, Dally, Curly, and Darry breathing down their neck for hurting me." I said as my hand slid towards my back pocket where my favorite red handled butterfly knife lay.

"Are you insinuating that all guys want from me is sex?"

"No Angel dear I'm insinuating that you're a prostitute."

"That's the same thing." She said as my hand tightened around the handle of my blade.

"Why doesn't your sister like my sister, Shepard?" I heard Dally ask.

"I could ask you the same thing Winston." Tim answered.

"I can't believe you would call me that."

"I can but you didn't deny it. And Angel dear I didn't call you that, I insinuated it there's a difference."

"You little slut." Angela growled. That was all it took. I was on her faster than you can blink an eye. From my end it was a fist fight but from Angela's it was mainly defensive and a cat fight. She was doing every thing possible to scratch and claw my eyes out. I had her pinned and was slugging the crap out of her. By the time someone pulled me off of her she was just laying there whimpering and shaking.

"Angel that's gonna be one nasty shiner by morning. Come on lets get you home and cleaned up." Curly said.

"Hey Shepard." I said. Angel turned around. "Learn how to fight would you. Right now you're a total disgrace to the Shepard name the only reason people are scared of you is because you can talk it then rope one of your brothers into fighting for you. And I have a question for you. How come you never use my name?"

"Your name isn't fit to roll off my tongue, bitch." She said as Curly helped her home.

"Hey baby." Tim said turning me around in his arms. "How come you don't like my sister?"

"I do like her but we have a love-hate relationship. I love to hate her."

"Baby that ain't fair. You know you can't hate people unless they've done somethin to you."

"Oh alright. Our love-hate relationship runs much deeper than that. My end is just based off of her. She doesn't like me because you spend more time with me than you do with her and she jealous of that. She also knows exactly what buttons to push to get me pissed and ready to fight. I guess I do the same to her. But look we may fight but we both know that if we ever needed the other one they would be there for us. And I guess you could say our relationship is like your's and Dally's." I said breaking away from him and walking towards the house.

"Hey what were you and Curly talking about?" Soda asked catching up to me.

"Oh he was just flirting and I told him to go die. Then he asked me why I wouldn't date him and I told him that I didn't like the way he treated his girlfriends and then he said that Steve wouldn't be able to treat me any better and I said he already does and then the darling Angela came up." I answered. "Do I look ok?" I asked.

"As hot as ever." Steve answered.

"No, I meant did she get any hits in. Sometimes I don't feel the pain until hours later."

"No, you look fine." Dally answered.

-----------------------------

About three weeks later I was sitting on the floor watching Mickey with Two-Bit while Steve, Soda, and Darry were working or most likely on their way home. Dally was sitting in the chair by the door as Johnny and Pony were sitting on the couch talking quietly about something. It was Sunday afternoon and Buck had let me have the afternoon off for some weird reason. When Steve and Soda came in the door shortly followed by Darry and they started making a lot of noise. "Shut up. Mickey's on." I said but they didn't. "Shut up." I said louder. They did for a second but then they went right on. "Do you not understand the words coming out of my mouth. Shut up now or else." I threatened loudly.

"Come on guys keep it down." Darry said.

Steve sat down behind me and pulled me into his lap. "Hey beautiful. How's your day been?" He asked.

"Shush Steve. Mickey's on." I said playfully slapping his hand.

"Hey Tator, how old did you say Terror was?" Soda asked when a commercial came on.

"About 3, 3 ½ months I guess." I answered looking up at him. "Why?"

"Isn't he a little big to be a 3 month old husky?"

"You know I think so. It's possible, judging by the rate he's growing and the size he is and the fact that he kinda seems too lazy to be a full blood husky he maybe part mastiff." I said. "Shush Mickey's back." All of a sudden the door slammed shut. "Hey I said no noise while Mickey Mouse is on." I said going back to petting Terror who was laying beside me half asleep.

"Steve let's go. The diner's waiting and Daddy wants me back by nine." Came a girls voice, probably the one who had just came in the door. Steve didn't move.

"Awww poor little girl's got a curfew earlier than mine and I bet she's older than me." I said.

"I don't see why you live like this Darry, there is trash every where and the place is a mess." She continued.

"Cool your jets babe. He does the best he can. And you expected less with seven guys practically living here?" Two-Bit asked.

"Hey, I said no talking loudly while my Mickey Mouse is on now shut up, take it outside, or you are gonna see me really pissed off." I said.

"Well Steve are you coming or are you gonna sit there with that bossy slut in your lap all day?" She asked. The room went silent and my hand froze on Terror's head. I felt all eyes looking at me, by now the guys had learned I hated being called kid or slut and my reaction to it was usually pretty violent.

I stood up and tried to control my temper by saying "You did not just call me a slut did you?"

"I believe I just did. What you gonna do about it bitch?"

"Ok lets back up here. Let me introduce myself my name is Victoria Winston or Sanders depending on who you talk to. And just who may I ask are you?" I said.

"Names Beth Heartfield." She said shooting Steve an impatient glance.

"You ain't going anywhere until we sort a few things out." I looked over my shoulder at Steve and cocked an eyebrow. He just shrugged. "Are you related to him in any way?"

"No I'm his girlfriend." Beth said in a high prissy voice. I looked at him again with a look of confusion this time.

"Ex-girlfriend." He mumbled.

"Then seeing as how you aren't related to him in any way, shape, or form, and you aren't his current girlfriend there is no reason why he should have to go any where with you." I said as her little Chihuahua jumped out of her arms. It's annoying barking woke up Terror who started growling then stood up on all fours. "Squirt no, don't." I said half-heartedly using his nickname.

"Princess?" She squealed, "Get away from him you mangy mutt." I just couldn't believe it she was really trying to piss me off.

"Victoria..." Darry said in a 'I don't really want to stop you but I have to because it's the right thing to do' kinda tone.

"Oh fine. Terror, Sit. Down. Good dog." I said as he lay back down still softly growling. Beth picked her dog back up and started baby talking and cooing to it.

"I'm sorry Terror has a tendency to eat things that are smaller than he is." I said not sounding the least bit sorry.

"Yeah what ever." Beth said briefly before baby talking her dog some more. Soda looked up from the TV and started making retching noises. I couldn't look at him for the fear I would burst out laughing or join his noises. "Look if you're not coming with me then I must be going. You haven't seen the last of me bitch." She said before walking out onto the porch. I followed her out.

"You ever come near me or Steve again and I will personally makes sure that Terror does more than scare that little pest of a yappy dog and you won't be looking as good leaving as you did this time." As she drove away I went back inside. "Man she was seriously trying to piss me off. First she interrupts Mickey, then she calls me a slut, then her little yappy dog starts being a nuisance, then she starts baby talking her dog, then to top it off she says terror's a mangy mutt. I swear had we been anywhere else I would have beat the tar out of her." Everyone was looking at me. "Oh come on guys you all know how I am and I think Chihuahua's should be shot, bloody annoying pests." Soda laughed.

I saw Steve sitting Indian style on the floor with his head in his hands. "Steve?" I asked sinking to his level. "Oh come on stop wimping out on me, I liked the other you. Seriously she just a spoiled princess who's used to getting it anytime and anywhere she wants and probably has gotten to the point where she can get a guy whipped in like two days. Don't tell me you actually dated her."

"It was like two weeks and I was drunk most of the time." Steve said looking up at me.

"Gag me with a spoon please. She is so spoiled and prissy and snotty. If I didn't know any better I would say she was a soc." That caused Steve to smirk.

"Thanks for that Toria." He said.

"Hey come on that's my job. Nobody messes with my guys while I'm around. Only I'm allowed to do that. And I don't think you guys should have to put up with someone who's as spoiled rotten." Steve looked at me closely.

"Victoria I have a question."

"And I probably have an answer to it. If I don't I know someone who does."

"Will you...um what I mean is...will..."

"Will I what Steve. Ask it already you're starting to bug me."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Hmmmm let me think about it. It's only taken you a month and a half to ask me that so..." I said looking around the room at all the guy perched on the edge of their seats. Two-Bit had even taken his eyes off the TV screen to see my reaction. Dally looked like he would kill me if I said no, but I had to do what I thought was right not what my brother wanted.

-Now that would be a nasty and incredibly mean place to end this one wouldn't it especially if this was the last chapter. You know I've been told that I am an incredibly mean person but you know I could never do that to you besides it ain't long enough yet so back to the story-

I then looked back at Steve who looked like a little kid on Christmas morning right before his mom said he could open his presents, very eager. "Steve I feel that right now I..."

"Never mind forget I even asked it was stupid of me to think that an amazing girl like you would ever date a grease monkey like me." Steve said looking down.

"Boy shut your mouth and let me finish my sentence. I would love to be your girlfriend." I said as Terror started whining at the back door to be let out.

"You would?"

"Duh, you think I would flirt with you that long if I didn't think something was gonna come out of it. Now hold that thought my dog would like out." I said standing before he could hug me. After letting him out I went back to the living room and took my spot in Steve lap. His arms found their way around my waist as the cartoons credits rolled. "Damn it I can't believe I missed that one that bitch. Oh and Steve although none of you have seen the full extent of my temper yet I'll give you a warning if you ever get drunk and cheat on me all hell will break loose. Right Chris?" I said as Chris walked in the door.

"Yeah." He answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked.

"Exactly what I said. Chris would know exactly what I'm talking about because he did what I just warned you not to."

"What can I say. She also warned me and three months after she did our friend Aaron threw a going away party with a lot of beer and cute girls and I just happened to make out with one and Tator caught me and kicked my ass in front of everyone there and I spent the next three weeks in the hospital. Man she has a temper." Chris said from where he was sitting on the arm of the couch.

Just then there was a knock on the front door. "Anyone expecting the state or the cops today?" I asked. They all shook their heads. "Come in the doors open!" I hollered. A girl walked in and Dally and Soda's jaws dropped. She was stunningly beautiful at 5 foot 4 with dirty blond medium length hair, startling green eyes, and a dark natural tan. 'I know I've seen those eyes before.' I thought as I looked over the rest of her. She was wearing an Irish green shirt that said _I ride for a living_ with a picture beneath the words of a wild mustang running, and a baggy pair of hand-me-down jeans.

"Sorry to interrupt your afternoon but my dad's having problems installing our fridge and he was wondering if one of ya'll could help. By the way my name's..." when she spoke I could tell she had a southern country accent.

"Kelsey Ridder, right?" I said.

"Yeah how'd you know..." She said as something clicked, "Oh my lord Victoria, I can't believe you're here. Shawn is gonna flip out. He was really upset when you left the county. Robby told us why but he was still upset."

"Why he's got all those girls fawning over him he doesn't need me."

"Yeah but that's what he liked about you, you never thought he was super human or anything you treated him the way I do."

"Oh you mean like an annoying big brother.Hey guys this is my friend Kelsey, Kelsey this is Darrel or Darry Curtis, his brother Sodapop, his brother Ponyboy, Pony's best friend Johnny Cade, Johnny's friend and my brother Dallas Winston, Dally's constant pain in the butt Keith 'Two-Bit' Mathews, Soda's best friend and my boyfriend Steve Randle and of course you already know Chris."

"Hello guys."

"Hey." They replied.

"So about that help." Kelsey said shyly.

"Oh yes, superman you're the handy person around here."

"Ok." Darry said standing.

When they left I saw the look on Dally's face. "Don't even think about it. She's only fourteen."

"Damn." He said. His eyes briefly landed on Pony before the door opened again.

There stood in the doorway one of the hottest guys to grace the hallways of Possum High School (the school in the next district), Shawn Ridder. Shawn was 6' even with a slight build, startling green eyes like his sisters, and extremely messy sandy brown hair. He was handsome too, not as movie star handsome as Soda but darn near close. Every girl in Possum would stop and stare as he sort of glided by. Several girls thought he walked on air but I knew better he had is imperfections, you just had to look closely to see them. Like the fact that he was arrogant, cocky, could have his temper flair up if you messed with his family or friends, and he had one weakness that very few people knew about.

"You know babe if there is one thing I've come to expect from you is that every time I see you is that you're always surrounded by hot guys any girl would give an arm and a leg to go out with."

"Yourself included, right?"

"T' ain't nothing wrong with that." He said. "But how do you do it?"

"Every girl asks me that question." I said. "And there is one simple answer to it."

"Which is?"

"I sleep with them."

"What!" Soda, Steve, and Shawn exclaimed.

"I'm kidding. Five of these guys are friends of my brother's, one is my brother, and the rest are either friends of girls I know or friends of my brother's like the Shepard's are." I answered.

"So what's your excuse for Anderson? How'd you get the attention of a senior?"

"I have my ways." I said putting on my sexy smirk.

"Victoria." Dally threatened.

"Oh relax and lighten up. Robby is Ashley's big brother and I met Ashley in the fifth grade. Besides most of them are just used for protection." I said. "Hold that thought would you."

I got up and went through the kitchen to the back door where Terror was whining to be let in. "Hold on Squirt I'm coming," I said loudly. I let him in and he ran to the living room straight to Shawn and started sniffing him.

"I thought you said his name was Squirt. He ain't no squirt." Shawn said as Terror jumped up on him and started trying to lick his face.

"Down you bloody dog." I said.

"It's like a misnomer right?" He asked.

"Yeah. His real name is Terror. Squirt's his nickname." I said as Terror backed down. "Oh I guess I should introduce you to my friends."

"That would be nice."

"Alright, guys this is Kelsey's 16 year old brother Shawn. Shawn this is Sodapop Curtis, his brother Ponyboy, Pony's best friend Johnny Cade, Johnny's friend and my brother Dallas Winston, Dally's constant pain in the butt Keith Two-Bit Mathews, Soda's best friend and my boyfriend Steve Randle and of course you already know Chris and the guy that went to help your dad is Darrel or Darry Curtis, Soda and Pony's big brother." I said.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." They replied.

* * *

Liz: Well there's you next chapter.

Johnny: Thanks a lot.

Liz: Anytime.

Dally: Well at least you didn't make me go skipping down the street.

Tim: Yeah me either.

Two-Bit: Did you hear the one about the hot brunette?

Liz: No.

Two-Bit: Me neither but I bet she had nothing on you or your character.

Liz: Well thank you.

Soda: He is right.

Liz: Again thank you.

Dally: Changing your type of girl there Two-Bit.

Two-Bit: No but I'm allowed to flirt with her ain't I?

Steve: Depends on who she is.

Liz: Hey easy boys. I haven't settled on any of you so don't act like you own me.

Steve: Damn it Two-Bit you're ruining my chances.

Liz: While I go try to sort this out tune in next time.

Johnny: One question do you like Angela as much as your character does?

Liz: She's ok but yes I do think of her the same way.


	9. Blood on a switchblade?

Liz: Well I'm back and sorry it took so long my editor's on vacation and I didn't know that or the fact she can't check her email so I'm sorry about making you wait so long.

Pony: That's ok as long as this is a good one.

Steve: Yeah it had better be good.

Liz: It is and it's a little longer than 11 pages in word perfect size twelve font.

Soda: Yea!

Liz: I'm glad you think so.

Johnny: Oh can I do the disclaimer?

Liz: Go right ahead.

Johnny: She doesn't own us but her birthday is in two days.

Everyone: Happy early birthday Liz

Liz: Thank you one and all.

* * *

_**Blood on a Switchblade?**_

Three days after the guys met Kelsey and Shawn, I was at the Curtis's after school watching Mickey with Two-Bit as Shawn, Kelsey, Pony, and Johnny were playing poker to which Kelsey was kicking their butts horribly. Darry, Soda, and Steve were out working and Dally was around somewhere. Dally came in and looked around the room and spotted me on the floor. "Liz, I don't want you dating Steve you dig?" He said shortly and dead serious.

"You were fine with it when he asked me three days ago." I answered not taking my eyes off the Tv.

"I know but I ain't now so get over it."

"I don't care it ain't like you can stop me."

"Damn it I knew you wouldn't listen to me." He said jerking me to my feet. "As long as you are in Tulsa and I ain't in jail you will do as I say you hear?"

"Yeah I hear you but I ain't gonna let you tell me what to do, my personal life is absolutely none of your business." I said loudly.

**"Yes it is, and I absolutely forbid you to date Steve. He is nothing but a two-timing, back stabbing asshole and if you date him you are nothing but a slut to me." **He was close to yelling now, his hand still tightly holding my shirt.

He had crossed the line there. I grabbed his hand and pried it off of my shirt then I got in his face, which was kinda hard seeing as how he's a good 8 or 9 inches taller than me. "**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SHIT LIKE THAT TO ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. YOU'RE JUST A BLOODY HYPOCRITE WHO CAN'T KEEP A GIRLFRIEND FOR LONGER THAT A WEEK UNLESS YOU FUCK HER. NOW YOU JUST STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE AND MAYBE IT WOULDN'T BLOW SO BAD. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR DAMN FACE EVER AGAIN YOU LOW DOWN, NO GOOD, SON OF A BITCH, PIECE OF SHIT!"** I yelled.

"If you weren't my sister I would..." He trailed off.

"You would what Dallas? Pop me a good one? Well guess what you've done it before when you were pissing drunk and it didn't hurt, and it never does." I said in a low voice. The guys watching were shocked, their mouths dropped open but none of it really registered to me.

"It doesn't hurt? Then how about this..." Dally asked slapping me really hard across the cheek. My mouth was about to drop open and I stumbled back a bit then I realized what I had just told him was a lie. I looked at him with a hurt look and bolted out the door. The only thing on my mind at the time was I had to get out of there before I really hurt him.

So I ran. How far I don't know. Where? At the time I didn't know but I just had to leave that house. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I was just running to wherever my feet took me trying not to cry.

Finally I slowed down and caught my breath. I looked around at the vaguely familiar territory. I was no longer in the area claimed by the Curtis outfit, as I liked to call it but I knew it to be greaser or possibly hood turf. I couldn't figure it out until I looked across the street and the front door opened revealing Curly Shepard. He looked like he was about to go somewhere.

My suspicions were confirmed when he turned back into the house and yelled "**Angel I'll be back soon if Tim asks just tell him I went out. K?" **She must have agreed because he turned back out and pulled the door shut. When he looked at me, his jaw dropped. I dropped my eyes to the ground and looked away. He regained his composure and walked over to me. He lifted my chin up and shook his head at me. "What happened?" He asked looking at my slowly bruising cheek.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Will you tell Tim?" He asked walking me toward his house. I just nodded. I was friends with Curly and liked him all right, he's really a great guy but Tim's always been my biggest confidant besides my cousins Jeremy and Ricky. "**Angel grab me some ice in a towel please.**" He hollered into the kitchen.

"Wher...where is he?" I asked choking back sobs.

"He's out right now straightening out some stuff on his turf but he'll be back soon." Angel said standing in the kitchen doorway holding a bag of ice, then seeing the bruise forming on my cheek she said, "What's wrong Lizzie?" Her, Dally, Johnny, Curly, Tim, and Ricky are the only one's who can get away with calling me any form of my middle name.

"Dally hit me."

"What? I thought you got along fine now that you're back in the city." Curly put in.

"I did too but he's trying to control my love life and after I yelled at him and cussed him out he hit me."

"Oh darlin' it'll be ok just wait till Tim gets here and hears about it he'll go kick Dally's ass and everything will be ok." Angel said jumping over the back of their couch and sitting down next to me. She put a comforting arm around my shoulders and placed the bag where the bruise was.

"Hey look at me." Curly said tilting my head toward him. "Ocean don't let him get to you. There's no reason to get depressed over him." I smiled slightly at the use of my nickname.

"I ain't depressed."

"Yes you are. Your eyes are ocean blue, therefore meaning you're depressed. I can tell, I've been your friend for too long not to know that. Ocean don't worry. Go on up to Tim's room we'll send him up when he comes in." I nodded, took the bag, and walked up the stairs. When I got to his room, I pushed the mess off his bed and flung myself down on top of it and broke down crying.

_Dally's P. O. V._

Victoria stormed out the door and took off running in the direction of Shepard territory. I looked after her hoping she ran into Tim or Curly first because I knew how out of control the rest of his outfit could be.

"Well that went well, don't you guys think so?" Two-Bit asked.

"Shut up." I growled sinking into the couch.

"How could you hit her?" Johnny asked quietly.

"I don't know." I said shaking my head.

"You're lucky she took off. If she hadn't she would have seriously went to town on you." Shawn put in.

"Yeah this one time...who was it Shawn?" Kelsey asked.

"Was it the time that Brad told her that..."

"Oh yeah. This one time Brad Hunter told her that she was a slut, didn't deserve to live, didn't belong at Possum, and then he slapped her. Of course he just happened to be drunk but that didn't stop her from beating the living crap out of him. The nurse said that she had never seen anyone that bad off with all those bruises, scratches, cuts, and two black eyes, oh and that sprained wrist." Kelsey explained.

"Oh don't forget the 4-inch scar on his left forearm from the switchblade she just happened to have on her that day. And all that was during school on the grounds." Shawn added.

"What's going on?" Darry asked coming in the door.

"Well..." I trailed off.

"What did you do now?"

"Well he just pissed off Tator by telling her she couldn't date Steve."

"Would you shut the hole you call a mouth Two-Bit and it's none of Darry's business what I did to my sister."

"What happened?" Soda asked.

"Well he pissed her off by calling her a slut and Steve nothing but...how did he put it...oh yeah nothing but a two-timing, back stabbing, asshole and after that she yelled at him, cussed him out, said she never wanted to see his face again. Then he said something along the lines of if she wasn't his sister he would, then she butted in and asked if he would hit her, and she said that it's never hurt when he's hit her, and then he did. He hit her hard." Pony said. Man did I really want to hit him but I knew Darry was already mad enough at me for hitting my sister that if I hit the kid I would be laid out on the couch sooner than I could blink an eye.

"Actually it was more like a backhanded slap." Johnny put in. They were just digging me an even deeper hole.

"Then she took off, but I don't know where." Two-Bit added.

"Dallas." Darry said in a very pissed off tone.

"What do you want me to say? That every thing the three of them just said is a lie? Damn I wish I could. But then I would be lying." I said not taking my eyes off the floor. 'What the hell have I just done. I've pissed off my little sister and she probably hates me now oh my god what have I done. I finally got her back and she's takes off.' Those were just a few of the thoughts running through my head.

"What the hell did I ever do to you? I've been nothing but a sweet guy to your sister. Something I've never been to any other girl and now you call me an asshole. Just what did I do?" Steve asked.

"You know exactly what you did or rather what I saw you do. To a girl, a girl who in fact was not my sister." I said. His eyes got this real guilty look and he stormed out the door.

"You think we should go looking for her?" I heard Kelsey ask.

"Naw let her cool off for a bit." Two-Bit said.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked picking it up.

"Dallas?" Came the voice from the other end.

"Yeah who's this?"

"This is a warning. If you ever lay another hand on your little sister Tim Shepard will beat the living shit out of you and make you regret it. Other than that all I have to say is she will be fine and if you're lucky you'll see her tomorrow after school, that is if she doesn't want to kill you. Tim will see her in a few minutes and he will keep her safe till school tomorrow." Then the dial tone cut in.

"Who was it Dal?" Shawn asked as I hung up the phone.

"I don't know they just told me not to lay another hand on my sister or Tim would beat the shit out of me. Not that I blame him either. Then he said that if she didn't hate me anymore I would see her tomorrow after school and she's somewhere near Tim."

"Come on Soda lets go talk to Steve." Shawn said standing up. Soda followed him out the front door.

Victoria's P. O. V.

About three minutes of sitting there later I heard Curly make a phone call.

"Dallas?" I heard him ask. He must have gotten an affirmative because he went on.

"This is a warning. If you ever lay another hand on your little sister Tim Shepard will beat the shit out of you and make you regret it. Other than that all I have to say is she will be fine and if you're lucky you'll see her tomorrow after school, that is if she doesn't want to kill you. Tim will see her in a few minutes and he will keep her safe till school tomorrow." Then he hung up as the front door slammed shut.

"Hey Curl who was on the phone?" Tim's voice floated up the stairs.

"Oh no one I just had to make a phone call to someone, and you need to go upstairs. To your room." Curly answered.

"Why?" Tim asked slightly confused.

"Don't ask just go and Tim try to understand." Curly said.

"Oh alright." Tim sighed as his footsteps came closer. As soon as he opened his door I ran to him, wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my face into his chest dropping the bag of ice on the floor. "Oh Baby don't cry please. Tell me what's wrong." Tim said rubbing my back as I cried into him. "Baby please tell me. I'll do what ever I can to make it all better." He said when he realized no one around. Two minutes later he had me calm enough to start talking.

So I told him everything from the time Steve asked me out until the time he had come home. "Baby don't worry about it. Dally really can't restrict you from seeing Steve. And if he does then he'll have me to deal with, I'll kick his ass."

"Don't Timmy it will be fine. I just need to calm down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Timmy what happened to the 12 year old kid I left on the front steps 6 years ago?"

"He still in there scared to death about his little sister, hidden beneath tough outer shell of a guy who spent three years in New York. He scared and he doesn't want it to show."

"Why not? And what's he so scared of."

"He's scared he's gonna lose you to the state. He doesn't want to lose you now that he has you back. And he's tough that's why he doesn't want it to show baby. That's why I don't want mine to show. We have reps to protect and how would it look if the toughest hoods in Tulsa started showing that they cared about something? It wouldn't look right and it could possibly get you guys hurt because if we showed that we cared about you guys people would do anything to hurt you just to get to us, but let me let you in on a little secret: we would go to the ends of the earth for our sibs and there is nothing the three of you can do to change that."

"Really?" I asked slowing down my sobs.

"Yup, we would do anything for you guys. No matter what."

"Then how come he won't clean himself up for me?"

"He's torn baby, torn between his rep and his love for you."

"How come you aren't like him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well how come you show that you love your sister more than he does?"

"Because I know how to balance it. I've been living with these two since the day they were born without a break but Dally had six years to get over you, and spend time not worrying about you, knowing you were safe. Give him time to get used to the fact that he has to worry about you. I do it out of inborn nature after having to look after Angel and Curly, Dally ain't that way yet."

"Ok, Timmy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm tired."

"Alright," he sighed walking to his dresser. He pulled out a t-shirt and threw it to me. "Here change into this and get some sleep. You can use my bed."

"But where will you sleep?" I asked.

"Well that's your choice. I'll either take the couch or if you think the bed is big enough we can share."

"Take the couch you perverted freak." I said in a teasing manner.

"Hey."

"I was serious about you sleeping on the couch."

"I know I'll see you in the morning." He said. He picked up the bag of ice and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

The next morning I woke up and had I known what was going to happen during lunch I wouldn't have bothered going to school but as I didn't I found myself walking outside followed by Pony and Johnny.

"There's his car." Pony said pointing toward it.

"Which one? The only one in that direction is the one with the guy and girl making out on the hood." I answered.

"That's the one." As we walked closer Johnny's face fell.

"Maybe we should stay here for lunch." Johnny suggested grabbing my arm softly and trying to stop me from going over there.

"Why?" I asked.

"Maybe Johnny's right." Pony put in taking my other arm.

"What's going on Two-Bit?" I asked stopping next to where he was standing not two feet from his car.

"I tried to stop him but he didn't listen to me." Two-Bit said.

"Stop who?" I asked. At that point the guy on the hood pushed the girl up a bit and my expression changed along with my eye color. Had I been looking in a mirror I would have seen how dull and clouded green they were. He stood up to face me.

She looked up at him with confusion written clearly across her caked on make-up covered face. "Steve, baby, what's wrong?" Then she looked at me with my hands on my hips. "Who is she Steve?"

"Not right now Evie." Steve said shoving her back a bit.

"**3 days you couldn't even go 3 flippin' days without two-timing me? Dallas was right you are just a two-timing, back-stabbing, asshole.**" That made him look at his shoes. "**And you knew about it. How could you Two-Bit? **You've been closer to me than any other friend I have in Tulsa. **I would be better off running with the Shepard gang at least some of them care.** No offense Pony, and Johnny. **Who else knows Steve? Does Darry? Dally? Soda? Huh who else knows you were cheating on me?**" My voice kept rising and falling.

He didn't answer, so I got right up in his face and pulled out my fancy blue handled switch that Dally had sent. "Well..." I said staring up into his sad looking green eyes. He didn't answer so I ran the tip of the blade very gently down his face from his left temple to his jaw bone leaving no trace at all. But when the knife reached his jaw bone I applied more pressure breaking the skin and leaving a four inch cut bleeding. The blood was dripping down his neck and on to the top of his collar. I put the blade away knowing it was about to get a lot messier. I patted his cheek gently torturing him and confusing the hell out of him.

"I told you what I did to guys who were drunk when they cheated on me Steve Randle, now let me warn you about it one more time." I said. Then I did something he didn't expect. I slapped him. Hard. Probably harder than Dally had slapped me just the day before. The slap caused him to stumble back a bit but no one rushed to help him. Once he regained his stance he still didn't say anything. "Still nothing to say? Maybe this might make you say something." I drew my fist back and sent a strong punch right into his stomach. He fell to his knees shaking a bit. I bent down next to him and took his chin in my hand. "You had better hope and pray that the 6 guys you call family never let me near you off school grounds until I decide to forgive you unless you want to end up looking like a pile of dog poop. Oh and you better hope I stop Tim from hurting you when he finds out, he's mad enough to kill right about now." Then with a look around at Two-Bit, Evie, Pony, and Johnny, who had been joined by Curly and a few greasers from the Shepard gang, I took off running in the direction of the DX hoping none of the guys would follow. Not that any of them could catch me I just didn't want to have to talk to anyone but Soda.

When I reached it I saw Soda filling a tank and Darry talking to Tim Shepard. I ran straight into Soda not really wanting to let Darry see me crying. "Whoa, hey, what's wrong?" Soda asked. I guess he could feel his shirt getting wet.

I pulled back a bit and heard the station go quiet. "Dally...right...Steve...two-timing asshole." I managed to get out.

"What did he do?" Soda asked.

"You really don't know?" I pulled back and flipped out the switch wiping the blood off on the back of my jeans.

"How'd that blood get on your blade?" Tim asked.

"Steve."

"No, I don't. Why don't you tell us what he did?" Soda said.

"He was...making out...Evie...Two-Bit's hood." I sobbed.

"What! He didn't break up with her? I told him to before he asked you out but...Oh wow." Soda said before running both hands through his hair.

"Soda the tank's full." I said quietly.

"What? Oh right." He said pulling the pump nozzle out and screwing the gas cap back on.

"He said he was going to the day he met you and Dally threatened him. Shit don't think I was supposed to say that." Tim put in. "Dally said if he didn't dump Evie before asking you out he would throttle Steve."

"That ain't how he put it he said 'I swear Steve if you don't break up with that slut before you date my sister I will throttle you' is exactly how he put it. How I remember that I don't know I just do."

"Did...did any of you know...that he was...was..." I asked between sobs.

"Baby had we know we would have killed him. Now I really want to. Can I?" Tim asked.

"Not yet. I better go." I said walking away from Soda.

"Where to?" Darry asked.

"Bucks."

"To tell Dally?" Darry said.

"No to ride. Dally's still at the top of my shit list."

"Victoria you know Dally doesn't like you swearing." Darry said.

"Yeah but now that I'm almost always around you guys it's bound to become a part of my vocabulary."

When I reached Buck's the place was dead silent which could only mean one thing, Buck was sleeping off another hangover. If anyone makes any noise while he's trying to get rid of a hangover he'd kill them. He once knocked out a guys two front teeth for tripping over a chair and waking him up from a deep sleep so now no one chances it. So instead of going inside, which I should have done to change my shoes, I went straight to the barn and saddled up Mouseketeer, another one of my favorite horses and the only one who didn't race.

'I am so gonna regret this.' I thought as I walked into a small mid-calf deep creek on the edge of his property. Buck and I often used it to calm and train out of control or new horses. The last time I saw Buck he told me that Mousey was gettin' a bit high strung and into a lot of trouble. So while we were in the stream I started talking to him and make him calm. About an hour later I mounted and started riding. I don't know how long I rode but it felt like a while. I had to be careful about what I was doing so that Mousey didn't over heat. Then I heard a whistle that started of long and low then ended in a sharp high note. The whistle I had learned was only used by the Shepard gang and the Curtis outfit. Mousey, like Buck said, decide to take the ride into his own terms. He took off toward the source of the sound. When he reached the fence he stopped short but I was used to short stops from Hotshot, one of the racehorses, so I knew how to react. When I dismounted I saw Soda standing there.

Let me tell you about my four horses. First off there's our two race horses, JJ and Hotshot's racing pride. JJ is a black and white spotted thoroughbred that you have to be used to, if you ain't you'll never win on him. My dad got him when he was still a colt and it took him two and a half years to get to where he was calm. JJ has won 18 out of 33 races in the past 5 years. He's a really smart horse who will get along with just about everyone. Hotshot is a chestnut brown pureblood quarter horse. He's a natural racer as my dad used to say. Anyone can win a race on him if he's in the right mood, if he ain't you have to know how to get him into the right mood. He has his moments where he can be high strung and others where he can be the sweetest horse around. My dad got him from the B. L. M., Bureau of Land Management, about 6 years ago when he was found running with a wild mustang herd out in Arizona. No one claimed him so dad bought him and taught him to race. He's won nearly all of his races except one. Hotshot was always dad's favorite. Mouseketeer, dad got him from a horse auction about 3 years ago and saved him from the glue factory. It was right after he married my mom and he asked me to name him. I had been watching an old rerun of the Mickey Mouse Club at the time and that's where I got the name. The kids on the show were called the Mouseketeer's so it just kinda stuck. He's one hundred percent pure buckskin and that color too. He doesn't race so he mainly got used to teach people to ride or for me to have a bit of fun. He can be a bit high strung and temperamental but if you catch him on a good day he's real sweet. He only comes when I call him. And last but not least Passion. My mom named him when my dad got him from a neighbor about 2 years ago. Passion was the sweetest horse we owned. He's a white and bay roan color, mixed horse part quarter, part paint. He's really talented and seems to be eager to learn how to barrel race. I love that horse to death and if anything ever happened to it I would be furious.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked.

"About 3:30." He answered. "Steve came in to the DX right after you left and told us what you did. Darry says he'll be fine and was lucky that Tim had left. Tim really wants to lay a few people into the ground. You know I used to have a horse just like this. Same color too, he was a pure quarter horse. His name was Mickey Mouse, only he wasn't exactly mine. He belonged to the guy who owned the stables I worked at."

"Mouseketeer here, is a high strung, temperamental, 4 year old buckskin, who was my dad's favorite non-racing horse. Yet for some reason he only comes when I call and has been getting into a bit of trouble lately." I said as Soda ran his hand along Mousey's nose.

"Would you mind if I rode him?" Soda asked. I glared at him. "Look I'm real sorry about what Steve did. Had I known he was still dating Evie I would have told you honest I would. Aside from Steve you're the best friend I got. I'm mad at him right now too. Tator you don't deserve to be cheated on you deserve a nice guy. Anyone who would have the guts to two-time you is a complete idiot and doesn't deserve your love. Steve said that Evie dumped him after you took off and when Dally showed up after they got out of school...well lets just say Steve ran into Dally's fist a few times. Steve also wants you to know that he's sorry. And that you're stronger than you look."

"Alright just be careful Soda he's real temperamental." Soda smiled, jumped the fence, mounted, and took off.

"He hasn't done that since he was 12. It's real nice of you to let him." Darry said when he walked up ten minutes later.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah did he ever tell you about his horse."

"Yeah right before I let him ride."

"Curtis what the hell is your brother doing?"

"What's it look like he's doing Buck? He's riding and calming _my_ horse down. Or have you forgotten that part."

"Alright. Just teach that horrible creature to stay out of trouble or I'll send him straight to Arkansas."

"Don't you have a hangover to nurse or something." I asked. He walked away and Soda came back.

The next day was our last day of school. I was still mad at Steve so just like I had done the night before I trained then crashed in my room at Buck's. The next day after training for most of the morning since it was getting to hot in the afternoon because it was June I walked to my old house. My father was in jail so I knew I wouldn't run into him and I was kinda hoping I would run into Dally. I went inside and familiarized myself with the inside again. I went upstairs and looked around the three rooms that were up there. One room was completely empty except for a twin sized bed. The next room was a partially clean bathroom and the last room was a complete shock to me. There were posters on the walls, clothes all over the floor, an unmade twin bed with dark blue sheets and a dresser with dents in it. I saw a leather jacket on the floor and instantly knew I was in Dally's room. I hadn't been in this room for ages. On top of the dresser was something I didn't expect to see, it was a picture of me and him when I was four and he was seven and right next to the picture was a stuffed dog that I had owned for ages and gave to Dally right before we moved. I told him to keep it to remember me by. He looked at it and nodded then handed me his baby blanket which is currently inside my pillow case where it has been since the night I moved into the apartment. After that I left the room and walked back downstairs. When I reached the living room Tim was sitting on the couch and looked startled to see me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I answered.

* * *

Liz: Well how'd you like it?

Pony: It was very good.

Steve: yes very.

Liz: Cut the sarcasm.

Steve: Sorry so what you doing later?

Liz: going to work.

Steve: Damn.

Liz: Well review if you want, if you don't want to then don't. I know when I first started this I said it was four months before Windrexville but as it turns out it's really six. Sorry about that and I know the way I wrote it Johnny get's jumped a bit early but um that was before I realized the time line was off. Well any way I have the next one typed already so I'll put it up in a few days. Enjoy.


	10. Making up and Breaking down

Liz: Well another one.

Darry: That's good. Now what took so long?

Liz: I'm sorry I just wasn't in the mood.

Darry: Oh well it happens I guess.

Liz: so anyway has anyone seen that new pirate's movie. Oh my god it is so amazing.

Tim: Are you kidding me it sucked.

Liz: You so did not say that.

Tim: I believe I just did.

Liz: Excuse me I must go now. -Goes to fight Tim.-

Two-Bit: Hello Two-Bit in control now. How are all you pretty ladies out there today? I'm amazingly hot if I do say so myself.

Liz:-Screams from where she's at- Two-Bit this ain't an advertising story stop using it as such.

Two-Bit: lets just ignore that remark.

Liz: Mickey's on.

Two-Bit: Oh really.

Curly: Yeah now watch it and I'll handle the rest of the pre-talk.

Liz: Curly Do the disclaimer and get on with the story.

Curly: Alright fine watch out for the...

Liz: I got it don't worry. -Ducks Tim's right hook-

Curly: She owns nothing except Victoria Elizabeth Winston and anyone else not from one of S. E. Hinton's books.

_**Making up and breaking down.

* * *

**_

"Well answer me." I said.

"I was looking for you to see if you were ok." Tim said. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Dally and contemplating life."

"You ain't thinking about..."

"No between here and Arkansas."

"Look Dally's trying he really is but like I said give him time he'll be a good brother before you know it. People change baby you know that. We've all changed. You aren't even the same girl you were when you left that day. Just like Dal. Everyone. Darry, Soda, Dally, you, me, Curly, Angel, all of us. It's been 6 years. You have to give him time to get used to you. Just like he's doing for you." Tim explained.

"I guess."

"Listen I know normally I don't give advice but I'll try. Let me ask you a question did you give up on that whipped colt?"

"No but how did you know about that?"

"I have my ways what about that wild mustang?"

"No..."

"How about Mousey will you give up on him?"

"No but what's that got to do with this?"

"It's all the same Steve and the mustang, Dally and your buckskin, me and the colt, we're really all alike. The nasty temper is just a cover for what we really feel. Remember what Dally once said you get tough and you don't get hurt. At least if you show your tough for a while you get used to hiding the rest."

"I guess you're right."

"So we're ok now."

"Yeah I guess I should go talk to Steve and then see if I can find Dally."

"Maybe you just remember keep your temper in check and he'll do the same."

"Temper in check and control of the situation." I smiling slightly. "I got it." When I got to Pony's house with Tim in tow, the only people around were Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve.

"My dear friend Steve." I said gently, "Just the guy I wanted to talk to."

"What do you want? To cut me up some more? Go right ahead I ain't gonna stop you." Steve said.

"No I just want to talk about some stuff alone, on the porch where the guys can watch. Here I'll even do this. Here's my pocket knife now I can't hurt you." I said handing the knife to Tim.

"What about your switch?" Steve asked.

"I don't want to ruin it but if you insist." I pulled it out and gave it to him. "Are you happy now?"

"I guess." Steve said sticking the switch in his front pocket and lead me to the porch. "So what did you want to talk about?" There was a hostile edge to his voice.

"I want to be able to trust you Steve, trust you so you won't cheat on me."

"I really meant to break up with her but I couldn't. Every time I tried she started crying and I hate it when girls cry, seriously I tried. Once you took off she dumped me. You really hurt me. I can take hits from Dally, Two-Bit, Tim, and even socs but the damage you did to me hurt worse than anything they'd ever done to me. I'm really sorry. I am and it's hard for me to say that. I'm glad your brother hasn't been around I don't want to run into him right now."

"I...thanks for all this."

"I do trust you."

"Yeah Steve that's the point you may trust me but I don't trust you."

"How can I get you to trust me again?"

"I don't know."

"What about your temper? I can't take that. Last time it went off I ended up with a cut, bruised abs and a bruised jaw. You have to calm down and control it."

My temper flared again. "You have a temper too." I snapped.

"I know and I'm trying to control that and settle down."

"Try harder or you're gonna end up like your father and I know you don't want that. And what do you mean settle?" I said.

"I mean calm down and put as much effort into making this work as I do into making cars run."

"Are you apologizing?

"Yes please forgive me." I looked into his soft green eyes for a moment. "Victoria?" He asked waving his hand in my face.

"Sorry got lost there for a second. Yeah I forgive you. I don't condone it but I forgive you."

"You happy now?"

"Are my eyes a blueish green color?"

"Yeah." he said and I nodded. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to his side. "Babe I'm trying just don't give up on me. Please don't."

"I won't" I whispered back. After about ten minutes in a comfortable silence, Tim, Soda, and Two-Bit walked out on the porch.

"Is everything ok out here?" Soda asked hesitantly.

"Yeah for now." I said.

"Alright now we have to go see Dally." Tim said. I stood up and sighed.

"Alright fine. Can I have my switch and pocket knife back?" I asked. They handed them over. "Oh Soda I'll be back here later I think Darry's getting mad that I'm sleeping at Buck's." Then Tim took me to find Dally. Turns out he was at Buck's in his room which happened to be two doors down from my room. Once I sat down I said "Dally I'm sorry I didn't know."

"You have nothing to be sorry for you were doing what you thought was right. You didn't know I had a reason behind what I asked. I usually do kid. Even if I don't tell you what it is."

"Next time you ask me to do something or not to I'll try."

"Good but I'm sor...sorry for calling you a slut."

"And I'm sorry for cussing you out."

"After she came over and we talked I let her go to sleep. Then I hear from Curly that at lunch the next day she caught Steve and Evie making out on Mathews hood, confronted him, gave him a 4 inch cut along his jaw, and bruised his abs, ego, and jaw. Then she came into the DX and talked to Soda for a bit, then finally she came over here and rode for a bit then let Soda ride Mousey, and I hear she's been staying here for the past two nights." Tim informed him.

"You were staying here? Where at?"

"Yeah Buck let me have that room that's two doors down from here. Said it's mine if I need it."

He glared at me for a bit. So I went on."Then today I decided to make up with you and Steve. That covers my last few days how have yours been?" I asked lightly.

"Ok, I hate you being mad at me kid. They won't take you away cause I hit you will they?" Dally asked.

"No Uncle Bob's the one letting me stay here not the State department." I answered.

"I don't want you sleeping here. You dig?" Dally ordered.

I opened my mouth to argue but thought better of it. "As long as there's a reason behind that..."

"Which there is." Dally butted in.

"Fine I'll go back to the Curtis's Darry was getting mad anyway. Oh and Sylvia's two-timing ya again. Can't you just dump her and be done with that." I said standing.

"I'll think about it. Now get going." Dally said.

"Alright. 9:12 puddle jumping Dally." I said using our code for I love you and be careful.

"My helli's on fire sis." Dally replied, meaning you too, take care. I walked back to the Curtis's with Tim. Once we got there Tim left.

-----------------

A few days later I was lying on the Curtis's couch with my head in Steve's lap when I heard a faint knock on the door. Terror's ears and head perked up and he looked at the door. The next knock was louder but none of the boys noticed. So I got up and pulled the wooden door open and held the screen door open. To my surprise Angel was standing there. She looked awful. She was on the verge of fainting and looked like she had been in a fight. "Help me please." She whispered before she collapsed into my open arms.

"Two-Bit," I said calling the first name that came to mind. "Get off your ass and get over here." I was extremely urgent. He came to my side and took her out of my arms. "Careful there. You two off the couch now." I barked to Steve and Johnny. "Darry the first aid kit." They were used to me barking orders so they did exactly what I asked. I knelt by the couch as Two-Bit put her down. Darry brought me the kit and the rest stood or sat watching as I tended to her and checked for more than the visual injuries. I finished and the boys went back to what they were doing before except they were just pretending. Either they were staring too hard or they weren't concentrating. Steve and Soda started a card game but neither of them was really into it. Soda wasn't trying to cheat as he normally would have. Once I noticed it I just had to say something. "Guys knock it off. You're bugging me. She'll be fine. She's a Shepard and she a greaser she'll pull through this." I said.

Finally things got back to normal. Well almost normal. Dally's eyes never left Angel's face. It's a subconscious thing I've noticed both him and Tim did. Whenever one wasn't there and their sister was hurt the other would watch over them until the girls brother got there. A few hours later Darry made Pony go to bed and Steve and Two-Bit decided to go home. Soda got up and also went to bed and then we heard the Cade's start fighting. Johnny looked up at Darry and was about to ask him something when Darry nodded softly. I knew he'd be staying here overnight. Twenty minutes later Steve came stumbling back in the door with a newly forming bruise on his cheek. Darry looked up as the door shut and nodded again. I looked from Angela to Steve then Dally.

"I'll keep an eye on her Lizzie Beth, go to bed." Dally said.

I stood up and took Steve's hand. Then I started pulling him toward the hallway. It was a bit hard because he wasn't cooperating but I could tell he sorta wanted me near. "No funny business in there kid or he won't even know what year it is." Dal threatened. Steve paused and looked at Dally but I just waved him off. Steve wavered a bit but followed me back to my room. Once there he shut the door after we were both inside and I had turned the light on. I turned my back to him and shed my shirt. I picked up Soda's old L.A. Dodgers shirt and pulled it over my head. I hadn't noticed Steve had crossed the room and was standing right behind me until he stopped the shirt from falling all the way down.

"Whoa. Is that what your father did to you?" Steve's voice was low but harsh.

"Yeah." I said in the same tone of voice.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, their just scars they don't hurt anymore. The memories are the ones that hurt."

"I'm sorry." Steve said before kissing every scar on my back. I was lucky 'cause there was only nine. He lowered my shirt and let it fall all the way to my knees. Then he pulled me back into him and keep his arms around my waist. He kissed the top of my head. I felt comfortable and finally safe. "I swear I'll never let that dirty bastard hurt you again." he whispered in my ear. His hot breath made me shudder a bit. "Cold?" He asked. Again his breath lingered a bit. I shook my head and swallowed hard. "A weakness right?"

"One of a few. And yes you're making me a bit hot and bothered."

"That's what I want." He said. I could feel his heart racing.

"Easy, control those hormones. Remember what my brother said. Now let me finish changing." He released me and I changed from my jeans into a pair of shorts. Although now I was in a pair of shorts I was still hot, so I opened my window. Then I jumped on to my bed and got comfortable as Steve flicked the light off. Steve shed his shirt and laid down next to me. He pulled me close and a comforting breeze washed over us. Well it would have been comforting had it not brought the Cade's fight with it. As soon as the first few words came through the window Steve broke down. He started whimpering and shaking.

"Hey baby don't worry you're ok now. He can't hurt you here." I tried comforting him but the damage done by Steve's father was seldom physical. Normally it was mentally and emotionally and that's not easy to comfort. I felt bad that I knew he was thinking about his father and there was nothing I could do to calm him down. But I tried. The next hour and a half I laid there in Steve's arms and tried to comfort my slightly shaking boyfriend. "Easy you're ok here. You know he loves you he just doesn't know how to show it sometimes."

**Dally's P. O. V.**

I sat there and watched as my little sister took care of Angela Shepard. I could tell this was the other side to their relationship. I had to tell Tim about it if I remembered to. After Lizzie Beth harped on the boys for being to quiet, I still hadn't taken my eyes off Angela, it was part of my agreement with Tim. I would try to look out for his sister when he couldn't and he would do the same for me. A few hours later after Soda and Pony went to bed the Cade's started fighting and Steve came back from his house with a bit of a pained look in his eyes. Darry nodded to both telling them they could stay. Although they both knew they could they always seemed to be a bit hesitant about it. Me and ol' Two-Bit didn't give a shit either way. I don't really know why I was being so nice to Two-Bit lately. Maybe my sister's been getting to me.

My sister must have caught Darry's nod to Steve out of the corner of her eye because she looked up from Angel to Steve. There was a slight look of shock on her face. Then she looked at me. Her look was asking me if I would watch Angela so she could get some sleep. I had been planning on it anyway so I said "I'll keep an eye on here Lizzie Beth, go to bed." She stood up and took Steve's hand and started pulling him toward her bedroom. I didn't know she wanted to sleep with him, so my protective side kicked in.

"No funny business in there kid or he won't even know what year it is." I threatened. I was good at that. He paused and turned to look me in the eyes. I could see the newly forming bruise on his cheek. Then I saw a the look of pain and fear in his eyes, fear not caused by what I had said but by his old man. She waved me off and he turned and followed her down the hall.

That caused me to think about the first time I had seen her cry because of our father. She was about 6 and at the time she wouldn't tell me my father had beaten her. She was laying on the bed in her room, on her stomach trying to sink in to the mattress. I rubbed her shoulder and she looked up at me. It was around the time that I learned to stop showing I cared about her. When I asked her what was wrong she shrugged and said that dad had yelled at her. I thought at the time that she should be used to it because he was almost always yelling now. I didn't know she had been beaten and therefore I decided best to leave her alone. Had I know then that my bastard of a father was beating her I would have done something. Granted I was only 9 but sometimes 9 year olds can do a lot of damage.

"Hey ya'll I'm going to bed try not to stay up too late, and Dally leave your sister alone for once." Darry said snapping me out of my thought for a moment. I just grunted to let him know I had heard him. Then I sank back into my thoughts about how often I had seen her cry. It turned out to be not that often because I had missed out on 6 of the most important years of Victoria's life. Sure she had cried occasionally but even as a little kid she had sucked it up and if she didn't she did when she thought no one was looking. Then she never showed her weaknesses, like when she was out walking the streets, or that she was scared but when she showed you how much she cared it would surprise you. She really cared about the gang and any animal whether or not it was hers. Another thing I realize when I thought about how Victoria interacted with people was that she was normally pretty even tempered until you pissed her off. Always the last to raise her voice or hand in a fight, someone else had to do something to set her off before she would hit them. After an hour and a half of thinking about all this I came to the conclusion that I'll bet most of the guys had already discovered. I have one tuff little sister and it made me proud that I was one of the only ones who did.

Although Darry told me to leave her alone I had this incredible urge to go check on her. Maybe it was just to go pee but hell I decided to do both while I was up. So after I used the bathroom I went down the hall to her door. I turned the handle and slowly and quietly pushed open the door. Although the light was off the moon was giving off enough light to let me see that one of them was slightly shaking and whimpering and the other was rubbing their back. My eyes adjusted and before I could call out to my sister she spoke. "Easy you're ok here. You know he loves you he just doesn't know how to show it sometimes." She said. So Steve was the one shaking. I had never seen him this upset about his father. The room got quieter. "The Cade's have stopped fighting now Steve, you're gonna make yourself sick if you don't calm down and you're gonna be exhausted tomorrow at work if you don't get some sleep."

"Toria," he said.

"Yeah Steve?" She answered.

"I love you."

"I know and I love you too." I had never heard Steve tell anyone he loved them. Not his parents, not his cousin who had come down from Kansas, not Evie, nor any of his other ex-girlfriends. It might have been implied but he never came right out and said it. "Good night Steve, get some sleep." She said. He kissed her forehead and held her close. She replied by snuggling into his chest and embrace. I finally knew that I had nothing to worry about with those two. She loved him to death and he was either better at acting than he was a few days ago or he really loved her. Ten minutes later Steve's breathing became deep and even so I knew he was asleep. I was about to say something when she got up.

**Victoria's P. O. V.**

After Steve fell asleep I rolled out of Steve's grip and saw Dally standing in the doorway. I walked toward him and gently pushed him back into the hallway and shut the door.

"How much of that did you see?" I asked.

"Since you told him his father loved him but he didn't know how to show it." He answered quietly.

"You're not gonna tease him about it are you? 'Cause I know how bad it feels to get teased. It ain't nice Dal."

"I don't know."

"Neither Darry nor Steve said anything about you being Scared the night I got jumped. I think you owe Steve at least the same."

"Alright I'll leave him alone. You're the first person he's told he loves."

"I didn't know that. You think he's telling the truth?" He looked like he was trying to decide whether or not he should say something mean.

"He better be."

"Dallas!" I hissed.

"Either that or he's gotten better at lying in the past few days. He's even got me convinced."

"I think he does love me." I said.

"Were you going somewhere?"

"Oh yeah the bathroom." When I came back Dally was still standing by my door. "Something else you want to talk to me about?"

"No just that you want to go back to the farm tomorrow to sort through some of your mom's old stuff. You might find something that would bring up some questions that we need to talk about."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No, now get some sleep." The next morning I walked into the living room and Angel was just waking up. "Hey Angel how you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"You want to tell me what happened."

"I was stupid again." She said. I thought back to the last time she told me she was being stupid. She had come home at two a.m. from a party and Tim wasn't to happy. The thing that really set him off was the fact that she yelled at him and hit him.

"Baby you didn't hit him again did you?"

"I might have." I gave her my all knowing look. "Ok I did."

"And he hit you back this time."

"I deserved it Beth. I was out with Nicky."

"That guy from Brumly who tried to you-know-what last time?"

"Yeah. The very same."

"Darlin' you know he warned you about Nicky. You knew better than dating someone like that."

"We aren't actually dating we were at a party and decided to leave so he took me out."

"Did he walk you home?"

"Yeah but this time stupid got his hits in too. You don't think they'll still be mad do you?"

"No come on lets get you home." I said standing up from where I had sat down on the coffee table.

"Wait aren't you gonna tell us what happened?" Soda asked coming in the room.

"Family fight." I said looking at Angel. She sighed and looked at the guys in the room. Pony, Darry, and Two-Bit weren't there yet. She nodded.

"Nicky Godfrey is from the Brumly gang and doesn't really get along with Tim. Apparently Angel here was at a party with him and they must have gotten bored and so they decided to leave. He takes her out somewhere then walks her home. When she gets there Tim must have seen them together and got mad. Last time she was at a party with Nicky he tried to rape her. One of Shepard's guys broke that up though when he told Tim he got mad and Angel, being stupid hit him and he sent her to her room. This time Tim must have assumed to worst and got mad. Then being stupid again Angel hits him but this time he hits her back. I'm assuming from what she told me that Curly saw it too and decided to help Tim."

"After that I came over here to get away from them."

* * *

Darry: Finally I thought those two would never stop fighting.

Liz: My mom ain't gonna be so happy if we get blood on anything.

Darry: Alright Tim you're first.

Tim: What it's nothing.

Darry: Right your bleeding now get over here and I'll clean you up. -Finishes with Tim- Alright Liz you're turn.

Liz: I'm fine really no major damage.

Curly: Really? 'Cause I would count a black eye and a bleeding forearm some damage.

Liz: Alright you win. -Let's Darry clean me up- Happy now.

Curly: Well yeah and it was a great chapter too.

Liz: Well I'm glad you liked it. My favorite ones are coming up. Oh and as a side note Two-Bit's last name only has one t in it. I just found that out so any previous one where it has two t's I'm extremely sorry.


	11. Not My Sister!

**_So here you have the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. This is one of my favorite chapters. __I own nothing except my character and anyone not from the book or movie._**

_**Not My Sister!**_

* * *

So after our discussion about what happened I stood up and so did Angel. "Hey Two-Bit walk with us," I said as he walked in the door. He nodded and walked back out. Angel and I walked out following him. Once we reached Tim's the place was deserted. "Angel, are they even home?" I asked. She shrugged.

Once she got inside I heard an explosion. "Angela Bethany Shepard, where the hell where you!" A voice yelled, a voice I'm certain was Tim's.

"Let's go we got to stop him." I said reaching for the door.

"No, it's not your place to get involved in their family fights." Two-Bit said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"They are my family." I said truthfully. The Shepard's had always been there for me and the Winston's were always there for the Shepard's. It was like the five of us had always taken care of each other. I went in and stood behind Angel.

"I'm expecting an answer kid." Tim said his arms crossed over his chest and looking expectant.

"I was...well..." Angel stuttered.

"She was with me, at the Cutis house because you hit her without giving her a chance to explain why she was out with Nicky." I said.

"Winston this is none of your business. It concerns family only." Tim snapped at me.

"Listen Tim ever since we were little the five of us Shepard and Winston kids have been there for each other. You three are close enough to be family to me and I know Dally and I are like that to you three as well." I snapped back. I was challenging him and seeing how far I could push him. Testing his boundaries and seeing if he really thought of me like a little sister because if he did then he would relax and let Angela explain. He sighed and nodded.

"You have two minutes, explain yourself kid." Tim said.

"I was at a party and I saw a couple of your boys there and a few guys from Brumly. So I was just doin my thing like normal and all of a sudden a few guys who I didn't know started messing with me. Trying to get me to go to bed with them and the like. I don't know what you think or have heard about me but when I'm sober I ain't a whore. Nicky made them back off. After that the mood was just killed. Nicky now knew what you were like and knew you didn't like it if I walked home alone. So he offered to take me out for food and after that he walked me here. I swear Tim that's all that happened." Angel explained quickly.

"That's it, you swear?" Tim questioned.

"I swear Tim I wouldn't lie to ya. I know better." Angel said.

"Alright. Curly come here." Tim said.

"What? I was a little busy." Curly said standing at the bottom of the stairs without his shirt.

"Walk Victoria home," Tim ordered.

"No it's fine Two-Bit's on the porch. You actually thought Angel and I would walk from home to here without a guy. Even I ain't that stupid Tim." I said walking to the door. Tim nodded and I left with Two-Bit. Once we got back to our neighborhood I stopped about three doors down from home. "You go on I'll get a ride to training with Shawn." I said motioning Two-Bit on. He cocked an eyebrow but went on. I walked up to the door and knocked. Kelsey had told me that now they locked their door because their parents didn't trust all these so called hoods.

"Come in." Kelsey called.

"Hey Kel, where's Shawn?" I asked taking a drink of her orange juice.

"That's mine and he's in the shower." She answered not taking her eyes off the TV screen. Kelsey, Ashley, and I were the closest of friends. Always one with the others, you could hardly find one of us alone, except when we were riding or had chores. Sometimes we rode together, sometimes we didn't.

"You think he can give me a lift to Buck's?" I asked and sat down next to her.

"Sure, you think Ashley will be there?" She asked looking at me.

"I don't know, but you could come with me. Even if Ash ain't there you and I could still ride after Buck stops the training or even while I'm training."

"You mean it?"

"Sure, you still remember Mousey's sweet spots?" Kelsey was the only other one to ride Mousey and he seemed to like her a lot.

"What about Passion?" Kelsey loved riding Passion because he was so sweet.

"Buck's training me to barrel race on him. Sorry." I answered. There was a silence.

"Hey babe what do I got to do to get you to go out with me." I heard Shawn say from behind me.

"First off I have a boyfriend and secondly you're like my big brother. One word: ewwwwwww." I said.

He cracked a smile. "I was just kidding. Relax; anyway to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I didn't come here to see you I came to see my dear friend Kelsey you just happen to live here." I answered.

"Alright fine, be that way." He said.

"Shut up jerk and go get dressed I need you to take me to Buck's I got training today." I answered. He walked away mumbling something along the lines of little sisters. "Aw he'll get over us." I said smiling at Kelsey. Shawn took me to practice and about halfway through Ashley showed up. I had finished my ninth run of the day and after Buck called out my time, Kelsey called me to the fence they were sitting on.

"Hey you don't mind if we go shopping do you? It's just that I need a new pair of shoes and Ashley was looking to get her dad something for his birthday." Kelsey said sheepishly.

"Naw ya'll go ahead I hate shopping anyway. What time is it?" I asked.

"About two," Ashley answered.

Buck told me to cool Passion down and then get out of there. I did then I roped Shawn into taking me to the farm and following Dally's request.

When I stepped inside and flipped the light on a shock wave of emotions hit me. I had only been here once since the incident and then the boys had been with me. None of them could believe the vast amount of space in my room or the amount of stuff I had. Shawn came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You ok babe?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine lets get this over with all my mom's stuff is in the attic." So we went upstairs.

"Is there anything I can help with?" He asked.

"I don't think so." I said and pulled a box toward me.

After about 3 hours I came upon a box that was marked 'Dally' as Shawn was looking through baby pictures. I dug through the box and found pictures, legal documents, baby books and such. I flipped through a few documents and noticed that they didn't mean much to me. I don't know why I was going through it in the first place. I had never known him to hide stuff from me except the time he had spent in New York. Then something caught my eye. It was a legal document that gave my mom custody of Dally, signed by my father, my mother, and some other woman. "Hey Shawn come here for a second." I said.

He came over and looked at it. "Whoa I guess Dally's only your half brother." He said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because right under this woman's name it says birthmother," he said pointing it out, "And your mom's name is right there." He finished pointing to a different spot.

About twenty minutes later he pulled up out front of the Curtis's. "Thanks for staying with me this afternoon." I said climbing out of his car.

"Anytime babe I'll see you round." He said before pulling down the street to his house. I walked inside and noticed Steve, Soda, Johnny, and Pony were gone.

I looked at Dally and said "Where'd the other 4 go and we need to take a walk."

"They went to see a movie but they should be home soon." Darry answered as Dally stood up.

"What's up?" He asked as we walked through the gate and toward the lot.

"Why do you think I want to talk to you?"

"I don't know. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Considering I didn't know what I was looking for I don't know but I did find something that I wasn't expecting to find."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Dally how come you didn't tell me you are only my half-brother?" I asked.

"I don't know I guess I didn't know how to bring it up. That's why I went to New York. I was looking for her."

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah but I can tell now I look more like dad. The only thing that was the same was our ears and our 'don't care about anything' attitude."

"That's just it Dal you aren't like that you do care. You care about me and you care about Johnny. I know you do."

"Once I found her I talked to her and she basically told me to go to hell and never talk to her ever again. Then I stayed there a bit longer then I came back here when I got into a tight spot with someone." He said lighting up and taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Do you think she's better than my mom?" I asked stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"No at least mom cared about me, somewhat. I mean what kind of mom kicks their kid back out on the streets." He said when we had reached the park.

"I guess you're right. But how can you think that about her when she left you with that bastard."

"Lizzie Beth." Dally scolded.

"What? Living with the seven of you I'm bound to pick up a few bad habits. At least I ain't..." I started but was cut off when a hand slid over my mouth and a blade was pressed to my throat. I froze and hoped that it was just Tim.

"Try anything and I will slit your throat." A guy's voice said. I didn't know that voice so it couldn't be Tim. Somehow I knew he was serious.

"At least you ain't what Lizzie Beth?" Dally asked. When I didn't answer he stopped and turned around. The look on his face changed so quick I thought I had imagined the other look. The Dally I was looking at had a look of pure hatred. "Let go of my sister." Dally growled.

The guy's left hand moved from my mouth. "She's only your half-sister, and if you do anything to stop me from my job she'll soon be your dead sister." I heard my captor say.

I was going to look at him but I think Dally sensed it because he said "Lizzie Beth that's a six inch incredibly sharp switch don't move too much." I complied and held still. "Let go of my sister, if it's a fight you want then I'll give it to you and you won't look so good when I finish. Leave my sister out of this." Dally barked.

"Look I really don't want to do this but I've got strict orders from my boss: your sister is to come with me back to HQ if you or she puts up a fight I have the privilege to kick you ass and knock her out." The guy explained.

"Will I ever see her again?" Dally asked sighing. _He's just giving up, great brother I've got._

"No."

"I'm sorry Lizzie Beth." Dally said stuffing his hands in his pockets. The guy behind me grabbed me and started dragging me backwards.

"**I HATE YOU DALLAS WINSTON!**" I cried out. I turned and started walking with the guy. There was a black Chevy sitting on the side of the road.

"Get in and I swear I won't hurt you." The guy said. I looked up into his soft yet harsh blue eyes. He was about 5'11 and had blond hair. So I got in and he shut the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough." The guy said.

Once the car stopped the guy got out and I noticed we were on the west side of town. He opened the door for me and pulled me out and into an old brick building. 'Great the west side of town' I thought back to what Buck had told me about it. He said that it was the most dangerous place even more so than the south side. I've asked everyone what they knew about it and all they've told me was that it was where really tough gangs hung and no one would mess with them.

While walking down the halls I got a peak into one of the rooms which had a table and a few chairs. On the back of one of the chairs hung a jacket. It was a black leather jacket with red and gold words on it. Across the shoulders it said Paramount Rattlesnakes. The P and the R were a dark blood red color while the rest of the letters were an American flag red stripe color. In the center was a huge intricate design of a rattler that was done in beautiful colors and was poised ready to attack. The main color of the snake was green with outlines of diamonds done in gold. The snakes red tongue stuck out as if it was hissing at you. I felt a shudder run down my back the picture was so lifelike. Under the snake was a single blue rose lying on its side. The petals pointed to the left sleeve while the stem was pointing to the right. Under the rose was I'm guessing their motto. It was stitched in gold and seemed to be serious. It said 'Don't mess with the best 'cause we don't mess around.' I swallowed hard. I knew exactly where I was at, the headquarters for the PR.

"PR?" I whispered. I hadn't seen the back of the guy's jacket because he was always either behind me or beside me.

"Guess I forgot to mention it. Welcome to your new home and the headquarters for the PR." He said. The PR had only come up once in Dally's letters, and even then he just said that them, the River Kings, and the Tiber Street Tigers reminded him of the gangs he met in New York, just as dangerous and as uncaring. The guy was in front of me now and he opened the door he was standing in front of and pushed me inside. "This is your new room get used to it. Someone will be in a bit to talk to you." Then he slammed the door. I looked around my new room and hated everything about it.

I then noticed what I was wearing. Soda's blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows that he gave to me after I found Terror, a white tank-top that hung off of me a bit, I think it might have been Pony's, my favorite pair of fitting yet baggy jeans, and my pair of black boots. I stunk to high heavens because I hadn't showered yet and I was starving because I hadn't eaten since lunch. I sat down on the bed and felt something hard press against my butt. "What the..." I said. I stood up and noticed I hadn't sat on anything. I put my hand in my back pocket and pulled out my red handled butterfly knife. "Oh duh I guess I must have picked it up instead of my switch this morning. Then I must have moved it to there once I finished riding. Duh Victoria. Think." I muttered to myself.

About ten minutes after that a new guy came in. "Ooo a new toy just for me to play with." He said stupidly. I put the blade back in my pocket hoping he hadn't seen it. Thankfully he didn't, he just pinned me to the wall and forced himself on me. I pushed him away several times but every time I did he just came back. Finally I got pissed and my temper took over. I swung at him but just caught my fist and held it saying "Feisty I like that." After about a while the door was pushed open again.

"Blade, what the hell are you doing? Bigdog will not stand for this. He told ya'll to kidnap the girl and then leave her be until he could get to her. Stop molesting her and get out of here before Bigdog has to make an unscheduled trip to pound your face in." The guy in the doorway said.

"Fine she's probably too young for me anyway. You're just lucky you're Bigdog's little brother or else I would have had to hurt you for that outburst." Blade said then left.

"Hi I'm sorry about that these guys tend to think they can do what ever they want when my brother Shawn a.k.a. Bigdog ain't in the room."

"Well hello sorry about that, I'm Victoria Sanders." He gave me a confused look before it sank in.

"That's real funny." He said trying to control his laughter.

"My friend Two-Bit's a real funny guy. Always keeps us laughing at something or another." I said.

"No my name's Mike Williams, and as you heard I'm Bigdog's little brother."

"Well now that I know your name it's nice to meet you." I said sitting down on the bed.

"Your last name's Sanders oh crap those guys are gonna be in a crap load of trouble. They were supposed to get Winston's little sister. I'll get you out of here so they won't kill you to cover up their mistake." He said.

"Whoa easy Mike, my last name is Sanders now but it used to be Winston, my mom remarried about four years ago and changed my last name. Actually I'm only his half sister but the only little sister he's got. We have different moms."

"You know you didn't have to tell me that, I could've gotten you out of here and back with your brother."

"I know but that would just make it worse for you guys. I don't want you to get hurt because of my lie. I'll think of a way to get back to my brother."

"Well thanks; anyway I just came in here to see if you're ok and if you wanted something to eat."

"Can I have some chocolate cake?" I asked he looked confused so I went on. "The sugar level in my body is dropping."

"Chocolate cake?" He asked still confused.

"Yeah the Curtis's always have chocolate cake."

"Sorry I think all we have is chocolate bars and chocolate syrup." Mike said.

"I guess candy bars will have to work." I sighed.

"Ok I'll go get them for you. Oh it just occurred to me, when you meet Shawn call him Bigdog, everyone calls him that. He's the leader of this gang and one last thing use the last name you were born with around here." Mike said then he left.

**Narrators's PoV  
**Soda, Pony, Johnny, and Steve were on the way back to Soda's house when they saw something going on in the park. The sun hadn't set yet so they could make out three people arguing. Well actually from the voices they heard it was only two arguing and one standing there. "Will I ever see her again?" They heard Dally ask. They could tell it was Dally because they saw his white blond hair and they knew his tone anywhere. They picked up their pace and heard the other guy growl.

"No." Then he started dragging his captive backwards. Pony recognized the person being drug.

"Tori?" He questioned the air.

"I've seen that jacket before. I just can't remember where." Steve put in.

They all finally realized who it was when she screamed "**I HATE YOU DALLAS WINSTON!**"

The four of them ran to where Dally had sat down on the swings. He seemed to be defeated. As they ran they saw the car disappearing over the horizon into the west as the sun started it's decent.

* * *

Well there you go. Hope you liked it. Tune in next time to find out what happens to her.


	12. Sugar

Liz: Hey Dally you still not talking to me?

Dally: -no answer-

Liz: I take that as a yes.

Darry: So what have you been up to?

Liz: Not much just surfing the web and oh my god did you hear the crock hunter's dead?

Soda: Your kidding me.

Liz: I wish I was but no he died last Monday, killed by a stingray off the Great Barrier Reef.

Steve: Oh that sucks.

Liz: Your telling me. He was a cool guy.

Two-Bit: Not as cool as Mickey Mouse.

Liz: A close second.

Two-Bit: No way Mickey was untouchable.

Johnny: While you two fight I'll just do the disclaimer.

Liz: Go ahead anyway Mickey's not untouchable it's just that he can't die.

Johnny: She owns nothing except what you haven't heard of before.

Darry: I hope this doesn't get violent.

Dally: It'll be funny if it does.

**Sugar.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**At The Park-Still No one's PoV**

Dally sunk down on the swings and watched the car disappear over the horizon. "What the hell did I let her go for?" Dally asked the air.

"Dal what happened? How could you just let him take Tori like that?" Pony accused.

"He just took her." Dally stuttered, it was the second time he found himself speechless when someone asked him what happened.

"How could you let him take her?" Steve growled.

"I didn't want her to get hurt. He had a blade to her throat."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Did you see his jacket?"

"The back had writing and a picture on it." Soda said slowly.

"What was the picture of?" Dally asked.

"A rattlesnake and the writing was in gold and red." Johnny said quietly.

"Just what I thought, only one gang in Tulsa has personalized jackets the picture just makes it clearer. Are you sure that's what it was?" Dally questioned.

"I'd bet my life on it." Soda said.

"Which gang is it?" Pony asked.

"It's called the PR which stands for Paramount Rattlesnakes or the Rattlers. Their motto is Don't mess with the best, 'cause we don't mess around. There's no way I'm gonna see her again."

"It ain't like you to give up Dal." Pony said.

"Let's put it this way Pone, you know what Dar and I have said about Buck's place."

"Yeah so what?" Pony seemed to be in a mouthing off kind of mood.

"Don't make me smack that smart mouth right off of your face." Dally threatened.

"Well if we found you on PR turf lets just say we'd be planning another funeral." Soda explained.

"So we're just gonna sit around and let them kill her?" Pony asked.

"I don't think they will but there's nothing else we can do." Soda said trying to comfort his little brother.

"We got to tell Two-Bit, Darry, and Tim, they'll want to know." Johnny put in.

Once they reached Pony's house they sat down and told Darry what had happened. He was furious but surprisingly not with Dally. Darry knew from past experience how the PR boys acted and what they were like. After they told the story to Two-Bit, who was beyond any level of madness they had ever seen in him, Dally mad a phone call to Tim like Johnny suggested. Tim said that it sounded like something the PR would do. Once Dally hung up Two-Bit broke the silence.

"This is all my fault I should have been there with her..."

But Dally cut him off. "This isn't anyone's fault but mine. Had I not convinced Buck to talk her into coming here in the first place she wouldn't be in this mess."

"Dally had you not done that your father wouldn't be in jail, she might be in Arkansas, or worse she might be in your father's custody. Hell she might even be dead." Darry reasoned. Everyone thought that Darry had a point but no one knew that Superman was as upset as Dally. Ever since the day he came home and Victoria was talking to Dally and he had mistaken her for a broad she had wormed her way right into his heart. Two-Bit was her best friend, Steve was her boyfriend, Soda was her boyfriend's best friend, Pony and Johnny were her equals, Dally was her brother but he knew that his relationship with her was better than that of her and Dally. He knew she thought of him as her protector even when he wasn't there and Darry had the relationship with Victoria that Dally used to have with her before she moved away. The sort of fatherly yet older brother figure she could rarely find in Dally anymore. The only way Darry knew this was because she had once told Pony all of this while Darry had been doing the dishes and a little eavesdropping.

"Yeah and think about what she's done for the rest of us." Steve added. Pony seemed deep in thought about something.

"She's been a breath of fresh air around here for all of us over the past few months and has kept us all from falling apart at times." Soda put in.

"She's been there for us all when we've needed her, yes Dally even you and now we're bound to do the same for her." Pony finished.

"You don't understand, it's all my fault. I should have just told her flat out that she's only my half-sister then maybe we wouldn't have been out there in the first place." Dally whined.

The boys sat back stunned at this revelation. Johnny was the first to speak. "We could sit here for the next few days blaming ourselves for what happened, and none of it would matter because it won't get her back. All that matters is that we track down exactly who took her and find some way to get Liz back with us."

"Johnny's right but why her? Why not some other greaser? Or some other greaser's sister?" Two-Bit put in.

"I've been wondering that myself." Steve said.

"Now that I think about it I thought it should have been obvious. They want the turf and she's the most connected greaser we know."

"Yeah I see it too. I mean they've already taken over most of the west side except parts of Brumly that's allied with Tim. What's to stop them from taking over what they don't have?" Darry supplied.

"The gangs that already claim the turf." Soda said.

"Exactly and that would be the gangs that aren't allied with them." Darry said.

"That would be ours and Tim's right? I mean I know that the Tiber Street Tigers are and so are the River Kings." Two-Bit said.

"Exactly they must know how attached we've grown to her and Shepard..." Darry started trying to figure out where he was taking this.

"Shepard would also be devastated if she was gone. Tim's got a soft spot for her that he doesn't really want anyone to know about. I don't think I should tell you this but he was raging like a bull when I told him she had been taken." Dally hesitantly confided.

"But how does that get them the turf?" Soda asked.

"They fight us and when they win they take over claim. If we're sulking over the loss of Victoria, we ain't bound to fight as good as we normally would." Darry explained.

"Yeah. We learned about it in health class it was part of the psychology unit. You take something away from the gang or the gang leader and he gets depressed. Then the rest of the gang is gonna fall apart with the leadership to hold it together. You knockout the leadership the rest will splinter apart and rise up against each other and fight for control. Once they have worn themselves out fighting each other it will be easy for an outside force to move in and take over. I think that's what the PR is hoping will happen to the Shepard gang and that we'll be too depressed to fight them. Easy take over." Pony mentioned.

"If they do that they'll have near half of the city at their control." Dally pointed out.

"So what do we do?" Johnny asked.

"What would Victoria do if one of us were in her place?" Two-Bit asked.

"She would try to get one of their upper ranking members on our side." Steve said thoughtfully.

"Well then that's what we'll do." Soda stated firmly.

For the next two days both the Cutis outfit and the Shepard gang did as much nosing around as possible. All that they seemed to find out was that the PR's president's name was Bigdog Williams and even the Socs were scared to fight them. Also the PR had no second in command. If something ever happened to their leader he would hold on just long enough to delegate who took over.

**Back at HQ Victoria's PoV**

When Mike came back I gulped all eight of them down in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa slow down I've got more if you're really that hungry."

"No. Not hungry. SUGAR." I claimed.

"You just gave yourself a nickname Sugar." He stated and brought me two more which also went down that fast. The next twenty four hours went by pretty fast. I was surely missing Dally though. Mike walked in the room that morning and gave me a plate of eggs and toast.

"Grape jelly for toast. Now." I demanded. He brought me some and after spreading it on my toast I gulped the food down.

"What now?" He asked after taking the plate to the kitchen I assumed.

"In case you haven't noticed I reek." I said.

"Yeah I noticed it's just that..."

"I know. Shower now."

"Drop the demanding routine." He ordered.

"Alright can I please have a shower?" I asked.

"Yeah there are clothes in the dresser for you to change into." I pulled out a bunch of skirts but couldn't find any jeans.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said holding out the skirts.

"That was Bigdog. He said you either wear what he's provided or you stay in those dirty clothes for the rest of you life." Mike explained.

"Hmmm. Got any pants you've grown out of?" I asked.

"Yeah like two pairs Bigdog got rid of the rest."

"Go get them." I ordered. He brought them to me. One was a pair of sweat pants and the other was a pair of blue jeans. "I'll take the jeans."

"But he said…"

"He said I've got to wear what he's provided, he provided me with you and I'm using what I've got which is you to get better clothes." I explained. He threw the jeans on the bed and shrugged. I looked through the drawers and found mainly halter and tube tops. "Again I say you've got to be kidding me."

"Bottom drawer under the skirts there's a few tank tops." I looked and he was right.

"Thanks." I said going to shower but knowing I would have to use the same underwear. This really wasn't gonna work. Guess I would just have to talk Mike into telling his older brother I needed to go shopping. After my shower I went back to my room.

"Feel better now?" He asked.

I seriously didn't know why everyone asked that. "I don't stink anymore."

"What is the deal with that shirt? It's dirty take it off."

"No way in hell. It's Soda's shirt and it still smells like him and has a bit of Steve so I will not take it off for anyone."

"Soda and Steve?" He questioned.

"Soda is Steve's best friend since grade school and always smells like gas and apples and Steve is the most amazing boyfriend I have ever had in my entire life."

"Alright I won't say anything. You sure do love him though don't you?"

I smiled sheepishly until another thought hit me. "Hey Mike can you take me shopping?" I asked.

"Um, well that's really up to Bigdog."

"Come on I need underwear and more pants two won't last me forever you know."

"Yeah I guess you'll just have to ask him when you meet him."

"And when will that be? The only person I ever get to talk to is you."

"That's what I forgot. He'll be in here soon within the next few minutes actually. Remember use your birth name or your nick name Sugar and you should be fine. Oh and try to keep your attitude in check he tends to get mad when people mouth off to him." Mike said before walking out.

10 minutes later a new guy walked in. He was 6'2 with huge bulging muscles to rival that of Darry's with a look of pure hatred in his cold brown eyes. His sandy brown hair was ungreased and fell to just above his ears. Had his eyes not looked so cold and he not looked to be 5 or 6 years older than me I probably could have fallen for him. My thoughts turned to Steve and the soft smile on my face turned into a frown. He was the first to speak.

"My name is Bigdog and I run this gang and your new home with harsher discipline than that of Shepard's gang."

"Timmy." I quietly moaned.

"Furthermore seeing as this is your new home..." He went on as if I hadn't said anything, "there will be no talk of your old gang or the Shepard gang. Nothing of your old life will be brought up. Now get that filthy shirt off and get out of those jeans." He barked. The shirt wasn't really that dirty or filthy it had been washed and didn't smell like dogs anymore.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said no, as in no I won't take this shirt off or change out of these jeans. No one has ever forced me into a skirt and I plan on dieing that way." I said standing in front of him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine keep the pants but I do not tolerate disobedience but since you are new around here I'll ask you one more time, take that shirt off." He ordered.

The one thing the old gang found out pretty fast about me was I have a stubborn streak bigger than the state of Texas and like Dally, I always get what I want. "I don't care what you said or say. I will not take this shirt off."

"If you won't take it off then I'll take it off for you." Bigdog said flipping out a blade.

"Shawn wait. You've taken the girl from her home, her family, her friends, and even her old life can't you let her keep the shirt?" Mike asked coming back in the room.

"You little…" He said rounding on his brother.

"Shawn come on it's just a shirt."

"You're lucky my little brother stuck up for you this time." Bigdog said putting his blade away.

"Bigdog, I just think that you should know yes Dally is my big brother, my real father's in jail and I hope he stays there, and my legal guardian lives in Arkansas he's just letting me stay here because my cousin talked him into it. And I do have a name. It's Victoria so use it."

"Are you getting an attitude with me?" He snapped.

"What if I am?"

"If you are then I'll just have to beat it out of you."

"Sure." I said with my 'I dare you too' grin.

"You little…" Then he swung at me but I grabbed his wrist and sent a sharp punch into his stomach then one to his jaw. I released his wrist and he rubbed his jaw.

"Fine I'll use it just don't do that again. If you behave for today and tomorrow I might just let you call your brother." And with that he walked out the door and down the hall.

"I said watch your attitude." Mike said sitting me down. Bigdog came back in and threw a jacket at me. By pure instinct I caught it.

"What the..." I questioned.

"It's your's. Don't leave this house without it. I don't want you wandering this turf without one of the guys either. It's more dangerous than the North Side; you'll find that out too. I'm sorry it's just got to be like this." He said and then walked out.

"Wow you should be happy." Mike said.

"Why? He took me away from everything."

"I know but he's never apologized to anyone before." Mike said. The next day Blade was told to take me shopping and Bigdog gave me 50 bucks. After that I got pretty bored so some guy was ordered to take me out for lunch and a walk. I sure as hell felt like a dog except for the fact I was allowed to go into places and couldn't just pee on the sidewalk without getting weird stares. A few times the guy wasn't paying too much attention and I would wander off. Thinking back now I probably shouldn't have done that but oh well. The next day Mike was telling me about a run-in he had with Pony which strangely involved him, Pony, and a rubber steak. I was cracking up with laughter and so was he. I told him that staying with Pony and his brothers and Mike said it would be too dangerous for him to try to get a message to Pony but if I was careful I could get a coded message to Dally when Bigdog let me talk to him. That's what I did. Bigdog brought me into the kitchen and made me dial the Curtis's number. Then he spoke.

"Dallas Winston?" He asked. "Either you put him on or give me a number where I can reach him...Dallas...I have something you want but you will never get...yes but consider it a goodbye chat." He said then turned to me. "You have two minutes." I got on the phone.

"Hey Dal." I said.

I was kinda looking forward to hearing his cool yet rough voice so I was disappointed when I didn't hear it. Instead I heard Steve's mournful yet sweet voice which was also good. "It ain't Dal, it is Steve. Dally took off yesterday with Tim and we ain't seen him since." Steve answered.

"Alright I really got to pee. Are you ok?" I asked stressing the underlined words slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good listen. I have a feeling tomorrow is gonna be a good day. I only wish I had my midnight blue teddy bear. You know the one I got near the party on Shepard turf. I'm really glad my father's locked up. Now he can't get away, and then come get me. You remember our first dance since I returned to the city."

"Times up." Bigdog said.

"I got to go but I love you and tell Steve 9:12 puddle jumping." Bigdog ripped the phone away and slammed it down.

"What the hell did you ask him to tell Steve?"

"It means I love you and be careful. Honest it does." I said backing away from him and into a counter. I could tell he didn't want to believe me but I was glad he did.

--------------------------------------------

Dally: Man that didn't get violent if I wanted to watch something that dull I would have turned to CSPAN or some boring news channel.

Liz: Nothing's keeping you.

Darry: So did you come to an agreement.

Liz: If you can call it that.

Two-Bit: You're just sore that you have to do my laundry for the next two weeks.

Liz: I didn't agree to that.

Two-Bit: Yeah you did.

Steve: I do believe she said no one would do your laundry and you owe her dinner if she agreed that Mickey was better than the crock hunter.

Two-Bit: -muttering- you mean cock hunter.

Steve: What did you say?

Two-Bit: I said you're only sticking up for her because you want her to

Darry: Say it Two-Bit and I swear no more chocolate cake.

Two-Bit: -Looking between Darry and Steve.- Fine you're not worth chocolate cake.

Liz: So Two-Bit about that dinner...

Pony: Tune in next time.


	13. The message to home

Liz: Well here's another chapter and I just want to say thank you to my reviewers, readers, and my editor she's great. So anyway...

Steve: Anyway what?

Liz: I don't know I would continue what we were talking about last time but that will cause another boring fight and we already got over that.

Johnny: Except the fact that Dally's not talking to you.

Liz: You had to bring up that didn't you?

Soda: Of course but I have a question. –waves hand wildly in air.-

Liz: Um...

Pony: -Trying to hold back laughter- this isn't school Soda.

Two-Bit: Well of course not this is more fun than school.

Liz: Ok Soda what's your question.

Soda: Who's in this one and what happens?

Liz: As far as who goes all the main people from the book are in this one and the new gang I made up and two guys from Brumly who I gave names to and oh yeah my original character. As for what happens you'll just have to read it to find out.

Soda: –waves hand wildly in air.- I have another question.

Liz: -backs away slowly- ok.

Soda: Can I do the disclaimer?

Liz: Fine get to it.

Soda: She owns nothing except the people, gangs, and other things you haven't heard of.

Johnny: Enjoy the story.

_**The Message to Home.**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Steve's PoV**

I was at the Curtis's today after work when we got a phone call. "Hello?" Soda answered. We hadn't heard from Dally since him and Tim set out to go look for her and we were starting to get slightly worried that maybe the PR had gotten to him too. "No it's Sodapop." I've been really upset although I wouldn't mention it to anyone, but I know Soda knows. The entire gang is taking it hard, Darry's taken as many shifts as possible, Soda and Pony sulk a lot and haven't smiled in a long time, Two-Bit has gone out of his mind and has started drinking more which is actually really hard to tell because of how much he drank in the first place and Johnny hasn't said much of anything, and like I said we haven't heard from Dally in a while. Soda covered the mouth piece of the phone and motioned me over. It was just the two of us in the house. "You've got to act like you're Dally." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I think it's Victoria's captors and they want to talk to Dally."

"Alright." I got on the phone. "Yeah?" I snapped.

"Dallas?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah who are you and what the fuck do you want?" I asked.

"I have something you want, but you will never get." He said.

"My sister, can I talk to her?" I tried not to seem too eager. Soda gave me a thumbs up.

"Yes but consider it a goodbye chat." The guy said. There was a pause and then I heard the voice I missed the most.

"Hey Dal." Victoria said.

"It ain't Dally it's Steve, Dally took off yesterday with Tim and we ain't seen him since." Then she gave me a speech and the way she stressed the words made me realize she was giving me a message but couldn't out right say it because someone was monitoring her end of the conversation. She stressed the words 'pee, are, tomorrow, midnight, near the party on Shepard's turf, get away, then, our first dance.' She finished by telling me to tell Steve 9:12 puddle jumping. I guess she meant tell Dally. Then the dial tone cut in. I guess someone had picked up on something and wanted the message cut off before any more could be told. But I'm sure that was all the message entailed. I hung up the phone and hung my head. I didn't understand what she was telling me, and I didn't know when Dally would be around for him to ask him about it. I looked at Soda who was staring at the door. Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit came in and spread out.

Soda looked back at me curiously. "What did she say?" He asked.

"Who?" Two-Bit asked him.

"He got to talk to Victoria." Soda explained pointing at me.

"Only 'cause they thought I was Dally." I said sinking down into Darry's armchair. Man that thing is comfortable. Now I know why he's always sitting in it.

"That's a minor technicality. Tell us what she said." Ponyboy said. I told him what she said and exactly the way she said it. Ponyboy pulled out a scrap sheet of paper and asked me to repeat it again slowly so he could write it down. Once he had it exactly right, he and underlined the stressed words.

"What'd you do that for Pony?" Soda asked.

"It's possible it's some kind of code telling us something she couldn't say outright in case she was being watched." He explained.

"The phone was slammed down right after what she told me to tell Steve but I assumed she meant to tell Dally that." I said pointing at the last line. Pony and Johnny stared at the piece of paper while Two-Bit flipped on another Mickey cartoon. I took one look at it and had to go outside. It was Toria's favorite episode. I only knew that because no one was even allowed to whisper while it was on and she knew every line by heart. Soon Soda came out and sat down next to me.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"I miss her so much." I said just as quietly.

"I do too." He answered. We sat there for a little longer until Pony called that Soda was letting dinner burn. "I'll be back." He went inside and I sat thinking about what I loved about her.

I didn't notice I wasn't alone until Darry spoke. "I know you're worried." He said softly. It was a tone I had only heard him use with Soda and occasionally Victoria.

"Who wouldn't be? She's my girlfriend and I loved her at first sight. That's what it is." I said.

"I know I see it every time she appears in your line of sight. You love her, badly too, but I know she won't give up until she's back in your arms." He said. I lit a cig and took a long drag. "Why are you out here?"

"We got a call from her, Ponyboy has her message written down inside and then once I finished telling them, Two-Bit turned Mickey on. It's her favorite episode man. I just couldn't take it."

"I know you want to be out there with Dally but you know he'll let us know when he finds something."

"I hope so." I mumbled quietly. Darry stood up and walked inside.

"Hey! Dinner's ready if you want some." Soda's soft voice broke my thoughts from behind me.

"Sure." I said putting out my cigarette and got up and walked inside. After dinner we looked at the message again.

"Something's going on tomorrow at midnight, that much I'm sure off." Darry said, "But I don't understand anymore."

"It just doesn't make any sense." Pony said.

"It wouldn't unless you just looked at the underlined words. That's from Victoria I assume?" A deep, gruff voice said breaking our thoughts.

"Yeah she talked to Steve 'cause you weren't here; it's coded so we think." Soda answered.

"My helli's on fire, sis." Dally muttered as we watched him look at the ceiling.

"Hey Dal where you been?" Johnny asked.

"Out." He replied. "Pass me another piece of paper and a pen there kid." Once Pony did Dally only wrote the underlined words down. He sat there thinking for a while and the rest of us sat and watched him. Every once in a while he would write a sentence or two down but then scratch it out or just parts of it out. Finally he wrote down one sentence with four phrases and slid it to Darry. I looked at the final result and it said: Tomorrow night at midnight, escape, should be able to get away then, meet me near the party on Shepard's turf where we had our first dance, Pee are?

"How'd you figure all that out?" Johnny asked astonished.

"It's something she did when she was little, she used to leave me coded messages on our fridge if something happened during the day or something." There was a look of longing on Dally's face and I knew he was thinking about how things used to be between them. "I just can't figure out what this means." He said pointing at the last two words.

"What if she meant this…" Johnny suggested picking up the pen and crossing out those words and writing two letters. The atmosphere in the house literally dropped. Two little letters and suddenly the entire room was depressed. I swallowed hard and looked around.

"If she meant that then our worst fear has been confirmed, the PR has her." I said. I knew everyone was thinking it but I got death glares for speaking it. I guess they all thought if you didn't say it, it wasn't true. Dally looked at me and then made some excuse about going to Buck's.

"Great, just go get drunk and laid, forget your little sister even needs your help right now. You're brilliant." I snapped.

"Back off Randle. She doesn't need my help; she never did. I've never been the brother she should have been blessed with. She'll get herself out of it just like I've always left her to do. So don't you dare tell me what I should or shouldn't be doing." Dally barked before storming out the door. I sunk down on the old couch and put my head in my hands.

"Whoa! Easy Steve. You know he's just an emotion wreck he's trying to get her off his mind and maybe feel better." Soda said but I wasn't comforted by it. Normally I would have played it off like I didn't care but all I want right now is my baby.

"I want her so bad right now it hurts." I mumbled.

"We know Steve we all do." Ponyboy said sympathetically. I sighed.

"You don't get it, I loved her, and I still do."

"We know." Two-Bit said.

"No you don't only Soda knows what I feel for her."

"Steve, be realistic now you're 17." Darry put in. They just don't get it if she was ready I would propose tomorrow but I know that she ain't and therefore I have to take it slow.

"I know but I can't help how I feel."

"And just how do you feel about her?" Darry asked sternly.

"What's with the third degree?" I asked looking up.

"Look we just want you to be careful, she is a Winston and if she's anything like her brother…" Darry started.

"She's not."

"I said if, anyway she could tear your heart out of your chest and stomp on it, Steve. We just don't want you to get hurt." Darry said.

"Look I know she won't, she's not like her brother she won't do that, I just can't…don't want to believe that…I just can't."

"Whoa Steve calm down I didn't mean it like that." Darry said.

"I know I'm just not myself right now." I said walking out the door.

**Victoria's PoV**

After talking to Steve, Bigdog lead me back to my room and tossed my jacket to me. "There's a party down at Garry's tonight and you're expected to be there." He sighed. "I'm sorry but if you're gonna be part of the gang you have to go to our gang-only meetings on Monday nights. I'm sorry you have to do this but you'll get used to it eventually." With that he walked out the door. Later that night I pulled on a clean pair of black jeans, a tight black tank top and my favorite pair of boots. On top of that I put Soda's plaid shirt rolled the sleeves up and threw on my PR jacket. My nick name was stitched on the left side just like everyone else's was. Shawn's said Bigdog, Mike's said Williams, Blade's whose real name I learned to be Dustin said Blade, mine said Sugar, and others I had seen like Wrench, Danger, Switchfoot, and Heat. I got my nickname because Mike said he had never seen someone eat as much chocolate or eat it as fast as I normally did. After dragging a brush through my hair a few times I walked into the living room and sat in Bigdog's lap ignoring the cat calls.

I was about to ask if we could go already but then I remembered that there were other guys in the room and no one could talk to him that way. He looked at the clock above the TV and said it was time to go. I looked at the TV and saw that it was playing my favorite episode of Mickey.

"No way not till after Mickey." I said climbing down and sitting on the floor.

"You gonna let her talk to you like that?" I heard a guy ask.

"Yeah its Mickey. I don't dare try to drag her away."

"**SHUT UP MICKEY'S ON DON'T SAY A WORD OR I WILL SKIN YOU ALL!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard the place go silent and someone swallow hard. Most of them had learned not to mess with me during Mickey when I took down Blade for standing in front of the TV during the first episode of Mickey they let me watch. After Mickey was over Bigdog asked me if we could go yet. "Yup we can go now." Once we got there I noticed that the party was a lot different than any other party I've ever been to. I looked around and noticed that there were tons of beer bottles, but no smoke what-so-ever.

Mike must have seen the confusion on my face because he slung his arm around my shoulders and asked "Something wrong?"

"Yeah every party I've ever been to has had at least 2 rooms filled with smoke."

"Bigdog and Garry don't like the guys smoking in the house." Mike explained.

"Hey Bigdog." I heard someone yell across the room. The entire place got silent.

"That's how these guys show their respect. They don't talk until Bigdog gives the ok." Mike hissed in my ear.

"Hey Garry." Bigdog said meeting a guy halfway across the room. "How are things?"

"Pretty good, we caught two guys awfully close to our turf."

"How close?" Bigdog barked, "And where at?"

"Along the border, had they crossed the street they would be on our turf. Down there along the border of ours and Shepard's turf. They looked to be tuff hoods one had a dark appearance dark black hair and dark eyes. The other radiated coldness light almost white blond hair and ice blue eyes. We hollered a warning and they walked away." The guy, I'm guessing to be Garry said.

"Tim and Dally." I squeaked. Mike's eyes got huge and the hand around my shoulders was pressed against my mouth quickly.

"What did you say?" Bigdog's head snapped in my direction so fast I thought he might have pulled a muscle.

"She didn't say nothing hoss." Blade said quickly defending me.

"I told you not to say anything till he gives the ok." Mike hissed.

"No. She said something and I want to know what the hell she said." Bigdog said. I licked Mike's hand and Mike pulled it away.

"You heard what I said." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know those hoods?" Garry asked. I just stood there staring defiantly at Bigdog.

"Answer his question." Bigdog growled. I could feel the tension in the room.

"Yes I know them, I grew up with them. THOSE hoods are my brothers." I said not dropping my mean glare.

"What?" Garry snapped. I figured he was as close as a second in command as the PR ever had.

"Yeah the dark haired one is Tim Shepard current leader of the Shepard gang, and the other white blond haired one is my biological half-brother Dallas Winston." I snapped back.

"Bigdog you know she inherited his mean and stubborn streak it ain't smart to push her." Mike said. I could see the wheels turning in Bigdog's head. Mike and I had seriously pushed him and disrespected him in front of all of his gang but we were the youngest of the gang and seemingly his siblings. He sighed heavily.

"Cool the attitude Sugar or you'll get it when we get home." Bigdog said turning away from me. I slowly let out the breath I was holding. "Anything else Garry?" He asked.

"Not that I know of." Garry said.

"Well then start the party it won't start itself." Bigdog said and the party got back to its original state. That's when I noticed there weren't any girls other than me present. There were about 8 games of poker going on, tons of drinking, and a lot of conversations. Mike drug me to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Bigdog why'd your brother bring her? Doesn't he know Monday night parties are gang only?" Garry said.

"Did you see her jacket and hear our conversation? She's the newest addition. And as you can see if you got a problem with it take it up with her." Bigdog said before I walked out of hearing range.

"Mike, is there anything going on tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Um yeah, beer or Coke?" He asked.

"Pepsi." I said. He handed me a Coke but I handed it back to him. "I said Pepsi." He handed me a root beer. "I guess that'll work. So what's going on?"

"Blade's having a party; it'll be a huge blow out 'cause he's bored." I sighed. "Too bad neither of us will get to go." He finished. There could be a problem with my escape plan.

"Why not?"

"Bigdog just said we couldn't."

"How long's it gonna last?" We were moving to the kitchen table.

"Two, three in the morning. Why?"

"Hey where's the bathroom?"

"Back through the room we came in at, down the first hallway you see, it's the first door on the right."

"Thanks." I walked into the living room and spotted two guys I had seen hanging around with Tim once in awhile, I surmised that they were from Brumly but what they were doing here I didn't know. I walked over to them. They looked down on me.

"What do you want?" One of them asked. He had the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. His buddy had a ponytail that was pretty long.

"I, um, need ya'll to do me a favor please." I begged looking around quickly.

"Why should we? You're part of the PR." Ponytail said.

"Look I'm not really part of that gang, please I'm here against my will, please you have to help me. I've seen you guys around with Shepard. Please I'm begging."

"Hot stuff, when girls are begging they're usually lying on a bed screaming my name." Blue eyes answered.

"Please I just want to go home." I said. I was on the verge of tears but I willed them not to fall.

"What do you want us to do?" Ponytail asked. His eyes showed sympathy.

"I just need you to let it slip to Shepard, either one will work, that you saw me here with PR's president Bigdog Williams. Just describe me to him and he'll know who you're talking about."

"We'll think about it." Blue eyes answered.

"**SUGAR!**" I heard Bigdog call over the music.

"I got to go but I'm begging you please do what I asked." I said before going to Bigdog's side. "You called." I said.

"Were you just talking to those two Brumly guys?"

"Who?" I asked playing dumb.

"Those two guys." He said pointing to where I had stood about a minute ago.

"Yeah I was talking to them but I didn't know they were from Brumly." I said innocently.

"I don't want you alone with them. In fact while we're here why don't you just stay with me?" He stated putting his arm around my shoulders. The rest of party he wouldn't let me leave his side. Although that sucked I did get introduced to most of his gang along with some members of the Tiber Street Tigers and the River Kings. Turns out I was wrong Garry was the leader of the Tiber Street Tigers but he helped maintain PR's turf. Right before we left one of the guys from Brumly walked by holding a cup. When he saw me watching he changed his grip on the cup. Had he dropped the cup and curled his fingers in more he would have been giving me a thumbs up sign. I let a small smile cross my face and he switched his grip back to the way it was. Once we left I could hardly keep my eyes open. I think Bigdog noticed or Mike told him because he picked me up and I snuggled close. The next thing I know Bigdog was gently laying me down on my bed.

"Thanks Shawn," I whispered before letting dreamland wash over me.

"Good night baby." I thought I heard him say before everything disappeared.

The next morning I woke up and was being held down. "Morning Sugar." The guy said removing his hands from my shoulders. It was the same guy that had originally kidnapped me. I looked at his jacket and it read Danger.

"Morning Danger. What happened?" I asked.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself a few days ago but I got sidetracked. My name's Seth but as you read everyone in the gang calls me Danger." He said.

"Answer my question."

"God they said you were stubborn. You were kicking and screaming in your sleep and no one who stayed here last night could get you to calm down except for me and you had just started thrashing again before you woke up." He explained.

"How'd you know what to do?"

"Experience."

"You have a sister?"

"Two actually, Jamie's 5 and Becky is 19."

"One older one younger?"

"Yeah I'm only 17 and 1/2."

"Is Bigdog the oldest of the gang?"

"Yeah at about 21. He got custody of his brother after his dad OD-ed a year ago and his mom died of liver disease about 4 months ago."

"She drank herself to death?"

"Pretty much yeah. Bigdog and Mike don't like talking about it."

"That's how my dad died my mom was killed three weeks before that." I said quietly.

"But you told Bigdog your dad was in jail."

"No my _father_ is in jail, my dad's dead."

"Biological father, step-dad?"

"Yeah."

"It must hurt."

"Kinda but all my friends are really supportive about it." He nodded. "It's been about two months since it happened." I said.

**To the meeting in an alleyway Tim's PoV**

I leaned back against the brick wall near the open end of the alleyway. We always held our meeting's in this alley and one was supposed to start in a few minutes. 'Ok Tim calm down Curly can tell your hurting and that's alright I guess just don't let the boys know something's up.' I thought to myself.

"Hey bro what's up?" Curly asked waving a hand in front of my face. I looked at him and I could see hurt in his eyes. 'Man this kid really loves her.' I thought. "I know you're hurting too." He said.

"I am not." I snapped.

"I understand Tim I miss her too ya know. She's our little sister too, and she knows that. We got to do something." He said.

"I know and you'll find out what soon enough." I answered as the gang started showing up.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Liz: So wow that one was longer than the last few.

Darry: Yes it was.

Pony: 10 pages without our commentary.

Soda: It only had three different points of view.

Liz: the next one three also so anyway I HATE fan fiction right now it won't let me put borders in and it takes away anymore than 1 exclamation point and it made a space between who's point of view it is and the first line of the paragraph but the guys want me to stop ranting right now so take it away Two-Bit.

Two-Bit: Questions?

Pony: Comments?

Johnny: Anyone give a damn?

Darry: That's what the little purple button is for.

Steve: He means the one next to the words submit review it says go.

Dally: You'll make the idiot happy and yes I mean the stupid author.

Liz: Yes it might make me happy but please ignore his mood he'll feel better after chapter 15 trust me I already know what's gonna happen in that one. And I'm glad you still care Dally.

Dally: Shut up.

Liz: At least you're talking to me.

Dally: -walks away in a huff.-

Liz: Aw he'll get over it and so will I.


	14. Suspicions confirmed

Liz: Well here we are with another chapter.

Darry: Yes here we are.

Liz: So I was just surfing the other day and I came across my favorite Outsiders website

Darry: You did? What's it called?

Liz: Yes and it is called The Outsiders Official book and movie website found at: Now what did you find on it?

Liz: I found that it is under construction but it did have a newly added page that had an official list of ya'lls birthdays.

Two-Bit: Did it really?

Liz: Yup and I found out that the next upcoming birthday is in 2 days on the 8th of October. And guess whose it is.

Johnny: Who?

Pony: Oh I know pick me. –waves hand wildly in air.-

Liz: Is there something about your family I should know about Darry?

Darry: Not that I know of.

Liz: This isn't school Pony but if you want to answer go right ahead.

Pony: It's Soda's birthday ain't it.

Liz: Ding, ding, ding we have a winner. Johnny, tell him what he's won.

Johnny: um well you've won the right to um oh to do the disclaimer.

Pony: Oh wow so um Liz owns nothing and enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 14: Suspicions confirmed.

**Still Tim's PoV at the meeting in an alleyway**

"Any news?" I asked the gang. No one said anything instead they were all looking at Billy and Chuck. "Guys what's going on?" I demanded. This was the first time I haven't gotten an answer to one of my questions.

"Well you see…" Billy started.

"What Billy means is we've all heard about Winston's sister or at least the rumors behind it and wanted to know what really happened and why you had us nosing around about the PR." Chuck said. He was my second in command, a real pain, but probably the only one who couldn't overtake me.

"I'll tell you what Dallas said happened. He was out walking in the park with her and all of a sudden she doesn't answer his question. He turns around and there is a guy behind her holding a blade to her throat. Now normally he would have done something but he saw the name stitched on the guy's leather jacket. It said Danger and we all have at least heard of him. Dallas had no choice but to let him take her. As I figured Danger is part of the PR and we all know he would take her back to his boss. That was four days ago. Yesterday afternoon the Curtis outfit received a phone call which her boyfriend Steve Randle took. He said that there was a coded message involved that said she was going to escape tonight and that she wanted Dally to meet her near Todd's house."

"Why my house?" Todd interrupted. I glared at him.

"Because it was the only one that would fit in the code. Anyway she wanted him to meet her there at midnight. And there was one more thing." I said hesitantly.

"What?" Curly asked.

"Well they ain't sure and neither am I but they think the last part of the message confirmed that the PR does have her." The alley lapsed into silence.

"Man did you see that hot broad that Bigdog Williams had with him last night?"

"Yeah man she was smokin'." I knew those voices.

"But what was she doing there? I mean it was a gang's only party."

"I don't know maybe she was dating him or something."

"Try or something she didn't look any older than 13 or 14, but doesn't he have a younger brother?"

"Yeah like Mac or Matt, no wait its Mike."

"But even he would know the rules: no girls what so ever."

"Wasn't she wearing a PR jacket though?" Yup I knew those voices they belonged to two guys who lived on turf the PR had taken from Brumly.

"Yeah you think she swiped it from a guy?"

"Not with the name Sugar on the front of it." I could tell the gang wanted to go talk to them but something was making me hold them back.

"I wonder if he nailed her yet." Then something in me snapped. Curly was close to killing someone. I led the gang out of the alley and saw two of the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Rodney. His loyalties lie with the Brumly gang and I knew he kept his ears open for PR news. Right next to him was his buddy Jeff. You never really saw one without the other.

"Just what did she look like?" Curly asked. He was trying not to look eager but he was failing horribly.

"Shepard didn't see you there." Jeff said stepping back. He was definitely the coward of the two.

"Answer the damn question." I heard someone growl. I could see Dally crossing the street out of the corner of my eye.

"She had incredibly long light brown hair with hints of red." Jeff said.

"Went down to her lower back." Rod added.

"Yeah."

"She was only about 5'3, 5'4 at the most. Really cute. What was she wearing Jeff?"

"Black tight jeans, fitted black tank, black combat boots, it's possible they had mud or something on them. She was also wearing PR's black leather trademark jacket."

"Cutest smile ever." Rod said.

"She was pretty fit too, like she works out. Don't think there was an inch of fat on that girl."

"Oh and she had this plaid blue shirt that complemented her eyes that smelled like grease and gas."

"What color?" Curly asked.

"I said it was blue." Rod snapped.

"No her eyes. What color were they?" Curly snapped back. I knew he was thinking it was Victoria but he had to be sure.

"Green?" Jeff questioned.

"No more like a teal blue." Rod said back.

"No it was like something I've never seen before." Jeff said.

"Ocean blue." Curly said but I could tell he didn't want it to be true.

"Damn it, you better not say that." Dallas said. Jeff and Rod swallowed but nodded.

"Are you absolutely sure she was with Bigdog?" I asked.

"She came in with his kid brother's arm around her shoulders and then after she talked to us she stayed pretty much glued to Bigdog's side." Dally brushed past me and slammed Rod into the wall and held him there by his throat.

"That's my baby sister you're talking about and you'll keep all thoughts about how good she is in bed out of your head or me and her boyfriend will be sure to kick your ass." Dally threatened.

'Rod was the one who asked if he nailed her yet?' I questioned in my head. That kid was so dead. I cracked my knuckles and saw Curly was doing the same.

"No one talks about my baby sister that way." I said.

"Wait what?" Jeff said.

"His biological sister, my sister in every other way, Dallas and I practically raised these three." I explained in a bored tone. "But if you ever repeat that I will hurt you."

"I didn't know. I won't say nothing else about it." Rod said his eyes going wide.

"Wait you said you talked to her. Why didn't you try to nail her?" I asked. Dally glared at me. "Get her to go home with you?" I corrected.

"I didn't get the chance. I was gonna try but Bigdog called her away before I could say anymore. You know the only reason we have to be there in the first place was because he runs the turf we live on and to keep an ear out for their news." Rod said.

"By the way she knows you two were snooping around. Garry said they saw you and with two traits each she knew exactly who you were. Bigdog harped on her but she defied him. I'm surprised he didn't hurt her. Gary asked if she knew 'those hoods' she didn't answer until Bigdog made her and she said and I quote 'Yes I know them, I grew up with them. THOSE hoods are my brothers' she seemed pissed off." Jeff put in.

"Did she look ok?" Dally asked.

"She looked…" Jeff started.

"Abused, beaten, scared, hurt…" Dally clarified.

"She looked to be well taken care of." Rod said.

"Usually with a beaten child, even if you can't see the bruises there would be pain in their eyes but she just had a…a…" Jeff trailed off.

"A depressed look?" Curly supplied.

"Yeah that's it."

"She seemed ready to cry when she asked us to tell you we saw her there and when she said she just wanted to go home." Jeff said. I could tell his heart was going soft for her.

Dally let Rod go and turned to me. His eyes barely showed how hurt he was. I knew he'd break down some time later tonight when he was alone.

"Tim we got to…" He started but decided not to finish when he saw who was standing around.

"I know and we will tonight just like she said."

"I'll be there 30 minutes prior. Two-Bit and Steve will be there too. Soda and Pony's brother put his foot down and said no." Dally said.

"All right Todd I want you to keep watch from your upstairs window see if she's being followed. Lands pretty flat around your house. Tom, John, Chris I want you three in Todd's back yard just incase we need you. Curly and I will be with you guys waiting to meet her. Oh and Dallas we'll be armed." I said.

"She won't be followed. One of Bigdog's guys is having a huge blowout tonight everyone's gonna be there except her and his little brother. I heard one of the Tiber Street Tigers talking about it." Rod put in.

"Hey Tim…" Dallas said.

"Yeah?"

"Um Thanks…" He said. I nodded and he walked off with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

**Dally's PoV**

That meeting on Shepard's turf made me really nervous. I knew if even one guy saw her running away from their boss she'd be dead soon. I remember the promise Tim and I had made the day Angel was born and Lizzie Beth toddled down the stairs and tripped and fell. We promised each other that we would go to the ends of the earth for our siblings and each others. I knew guys would start thinking about how my sister is in bed and who she's slept with but I just didn't want to hear about it. When I walked into the Curtis house the place was dead silent. Everyone was there and no one was moving.

"Uh what did I miss?" I asked.

"Steve…Soda…Soda…Steve…" Two-Bit stammered.

"You hit him didn't you?" I said looking at Steve.

"Not me. Him." Steve said.

"Soda hit Steve," Johnny said quietly.

Soda looked about ready to bolt. "Nobody leaves this house until we sort this out." I ordered. They all just looked at me. 'I got to stop channeling my sister.' This was something she would do. Weird enough they all sat where they were standing. I had known Steve was Soda's best friend and some times got jealous of him but they would never actually fight to hurt each other.

"Soda, Steve you've got to calm down. Now does someone want to explain?"

Again I got to stop channeling Lizzie Beth. It's too out of character for me. Anyway short version Soda got mad because Steve was rubbing it in that he couldn't go and wanted to know why Soda wanted to go in the first place when he wasn't really Lizzie Beth's friend he was just Steve's friend and put up with Lizzie Beth. Soda got mad and retorted with something along the lines of he did care about her and a punch to the stomach. After Pony finished the story Soda got up and walked back to his room slamming the door.

"Whoa he's pretty mad." Two-Bit said.

"I'll talk to him in a minute. First off Steve what you said was out of line and you know it. It was also a complete lie. You know they both care deeply about each other even though they aren't best friends. You're running on hate and that'll be dangerous with what's going on tonight. We don't know what Lizzie Beth's been through all we know is that the PR does have her. She was at a party where she rarely left Bigdog's side. My sources say that she didn't appear to be abused just really depressed and upset. She said all she wanted was to go home. That was last night. Lizzie Beth needs you to be calm tonight especially when we don't know how much light we're gonna have." Steve nodded.

"So who's all going?" Darry asked.

"Just me, Steve, and Two-Bit. Tim and Curly said they'd meet us there and they'd have a few guys waiting around incase we needed them. Johnny you don't need to be there." He looked torn so I went on. "These guys don't mess around they can get pretty violent. We could get pretty banged up tonight and I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you while we were after my sister. I just can't let you come. Besides if it doesn't get violent then someone could still call the cops. We can take getting jailed but you get mean in jail and I just don't want to see that happen to you like it did to me." I said.

He calmed down and nodded along with Pony who could now see why his brother had said no. "Now I got to go talk to Soda." 'Damn it, stop with the whole non-tuff routine.' I cursed myself mentally. "Soda, it's Dal, can I come in?" I asked.

"GO AWAY." He called through the door. I opened it and went in anyway.

"Soda we need to talk." I said trying to remember how I used to talk to Victoria when she was upset.

"Why do you care anyway? You're just some tuff hood who always gets what he wants you don't care about me. You just want me to calm down so you don't screw up tonight."

"Soda you know that ain't right." I said and then proceeded to tell him almost everything I told Steve except that I said I understood where he came from, that hitting Steve was wrong, and instead of telling him about jail I put in boy's home. He seemed to calm down.

"Soda, it's Steve, can I talk to you for a second?" Steve asked. He seemed to be controlling his temper but I knew one wrong sentence and it could blow up. His temper's definitely bigger than mine but when Lizzie Beth's mad her temper makes Steve's look like a two year olds tantrum or so I've been told.

"Yeah I guess." Soda said wiping his running nose.

"You want me to go?" I asked as Steve sat down. They both nodded. I walked out and shut the door. I was about to walk away but I thought a little eavesdropping my help me some day.

"Soda I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that about you and I know that Toria cares about you a lot. It's just I feel like she's spending more time with you and Two-Bit then she does with me."

"You're jealous of me?"

"I've been jealous of you since you hit puberty man. You're movie star handsome and you have girls crawling all over you. Me the only girls I attract are sluts and white trash. Not that Victoria's either of those it's just I'm always covered in grease and even if grease gets on you it seems to make girls want you even more."

"Shit man I know but half those girls only want me for my looks. I'd rather have a slut who loves my personality than a soc who only wants me 'cause I'm hot. Hell I feel that way with Sandy sometimes too. It's like she's in love with the fact that I'm hot and that's it."

"Soda you're a great guy and if she can't see that it's her loss." Steve said. 'Man how'd this conversation turn from apologizing about my sister to their love lives? I got to get out of here before they get all mushy on me.' I thought shaking my head.

"Really Steve I'm sorry for what I said and for hitting you."

"Don't worry about it man." Steve said. I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Dal, you should play peacemaker more often." Two-Bit said.

"No way that's Lizzie Beth's job she can keep it. Doesn't fit my rep and if you mention it I'll beat you to a pulp." I threatened.

Later on we walked to Todd's house. "Are you sure this is where she wanted us to meet her?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yup it's the first party I took her to and she some how roped me into dancing with her." I answered. I sat down on the curb and lit up. Soon Steve and Two-Bit sat down too. Two-Bit pulled out his switch and started playing with it.

"If you don't put that away you'll get us caught." Tim said as him and Curly came up. Curly was smoking and then the street light went out and we were lost in darkness. The only thing I could see was the lit end of mine and Curly's cigarettes.

"Anyone know the time?" Steve asked.

"Three till midnight." Curly answered. We heard a low pitched whistle come from the house next to us.

"Who was that?"

"That would be Todd he means everyone at his house is ready." Tim said before answering with a whistle of his own.

**Victoria's PoV still at PR's HQ**

"Two months and you seem fine." Danger said.

"Yeah so the past is the past and you have to accept the fact that nothing can bring back the ones you love except a time machine and until they build one it's better not to think about it and move on with your life." I snapped.

"Blade was right you are feisty."

"Yeah and I'm gonna be even more if you don't leave me the hell alone." I snapped again.

"Alright I'm going." Danger said walking out the door. Mike came in after that with lunch and reminded me it would only be him and me tonight. I glared at him and he set the plate down and left. I spent the day coming up with escape plans and finally settled on just walking out the front door and hoping he was too busy to notice. That's when Bigdog called me for dinner.

"Hey." I said sitting down. There were only three plates. "No one else joining us tonight?" I asked. It seemed like there was always members of the gang eating with us.

"No they went to prep." Bigdog said. The way he said it made me think of Angel before she went to a party. It took her three hours just to get ready. After dinner we walked him to the front door. "Now behave both of you. Stay in the house and don't go any where. Sugar make sure you behave for Mike and listen to him."

"Listen to him? I'm seven months older than him."

"I don't care he's in charge tonight so I'm expecting you to listen to him." Bigdog said. "Now anyway I don't care what time you go to bed but I expect the two of you to be in your rooms by the time I get home around two." We nodded as he shrugged on his coat. "I'll see you both in the morning." He said clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder then kissing my forehead.

"Bye Shawn." I said.

"Bye Ro...Sugar." He said catching himself in the middle of the sentence. He walked out the door and closed it behind him. I could see Mike looking pissed.

I got lost in thought. Mike had only mentioned another girl once and her name was Rose. I couldn't get him to tell me who she was or why she was important the only thing he said was that she was never to be mentioned around anyone. I asked Blade while we were out shopping why there was a blue rose on the back of our jackets and he just said that it was something Bigdog wanted. I decided to use my snooping skills to dig deeper. I found my way into Bigdog's room and found pictures of him and his brother, him and his dad, one of the family but it was not only of his parents, him and his brother but it also had a girl in the picture. The girl had dark green eyes and sandy brown hair. If she was standing I could tell she would have been about 5'4. 'Wow she looks so much like Mike' I thought and I dug around in his closet and found a death certificate. The name printed on it said Rose Marie Williams. It said she died about five years ago at the age of 15. A little while later Bigdog came into my room. I asked him who Rose was and he wanted to know how I found out. So I told him that Mike had accidentally let it slip. He sat down and sighed. He said that Rose was his sister, a year younger than him, and a perfect angel. She was their mom and dad's baby. Mike loved Rose and looked up to her even though she was six years older than him. She was out with her boyfriend and they were t-boned driving through a green light. The other driver didn't see the red light and Rose was killed on impact. The driver of the car is still in jail and Rose's boyfriend committed suicide the next night. He was supposed to propose in about 6 months when she turned 16.

Bigdog said I looked like her and brought me a picture of his sister and a guy I didn't recognize. 'That was her boyfriend Wheels. He was a real pro behind the wheel of the car.' Bigdog had told me. 'I'd give up all the turf I run if I could have my sweet Rose back.' He said before walking out of the room still looking at the picture he was holding. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at Mikey.

"Mikey it slipped he didn't mean it you know that." I said.

"Whatever, get to bed." He snapped. I glared at him and walked back to my room.

* * *

Soda: So my birthday's in two days yet you're stating it today.

Liz: Yeah but only because I won't have another chapter up until after that. So happy early birthday to you.

Soda: So I'm like seventeen now?

Liz: Try like 57.

Soda: What I don't look to be 57 what do you think guys?

Darry: No you don't look to be that old. –Rest nodding in agreement.-

Liz: The book was set around 1966 and in the book Soda is almost 17 so if he turned 17 in 1966, on the 8th in this wonderful year of 2006, Soda would most definitely be 57.

Pony: Even though I ain't that good in math I know she has a point there.

Darry: Yeah sorry little buddy but her math is correct. If you were 17 in 1966 and it is 40 years later now you would indeed be 57.

Soda: Soda so that would make Darry what 60 I believe.

Liz: Yup and Two-Bit would be 58 and like 4 months.

Pony: Do we really have to go into how old everyone is?

Liz: No I guess not.

Johnny: Thanks for tuning in and as for the next Chapter of In and Out be sure to read the very beginning of the chapter and it will be out as soon as she overcomes her writers block. Sorry tune in next time to find out whether or not her escape plan works.


	15. Escaping to piss them off

Liz: Well I don't have much to say today besides the fact that I'm sorry it took almost a month to get this one out. Oh and also I owe my beta a big virtual cake for putting up with this chapter and the edits I had to go through to get Two-Bit in character he just didn't seem to want to work with me this time.

Pony: School tends to get in the way sometimes and yeah Two-Bit can be stubborn but Dess did an amazing job with the edits and suggestions.

Liz: I'll go put your cake in the virtual oven to send to you after it cools. -Whip up a really good cake and put's it in the oven now back to talking-Since I know I won't get another chapter out before next Thursday I would like to wish an early birthday to two of my favorite characters. A happy early birthday to Tim Shepard on the fifth and Dallas Winston on the ninth.

Johnny: How much longer is Dally gonna be mad at you?

Liz: I don't know but for the reason he was before not after this chapter.

Soda: Why was he mad in the first place?

Liz: Because I let her get kidnapped.

Steve: And why can't he be mad at you for that after this?

Liz: You'll just have to read and find out.

Two-Bit: She don't own nothing.

Pony: Two-Bit that's a double negative.

Two-Bit: What's a double negative?

Liz: While Pony and I explain that ya'll read the chapter.

_**Escaping to piss them off.**_

* * *

At 11:45 pm I got up and changed back into what I had been wearing the day I was kidnapped. Pony's tank top, my blue jeans, Soda's plaid shirt, and my black boots. I grabbed my butterfly knife. I walked out to the entrance hall and peaked into the living room. Mike was lying on the couch making out with a girl who in my opinion wasn't wearing enough clothes but it was the same amount Angel would wear if she was going to a party. The TV was turned up loud and one of her hands wasn't exactly where it should have been. I cringed and closed my eyes for a second. I must have sighed when I opened my eyes because Mikey looked up at me. "Where you think you're going?" He asked trailing his hand up and down the girl's side. She giggled and I rolled my eyes. 

"Out." I said.

"I don't think so. Get to bed." He said sitting up and gently pushing the girl off of him.

"Mikey please I just want to go home." I said softly.

"I know you do but you know I can't let you go." He replied stopping in front of me and brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"Yes you can." I said.

"You know now that I think about it I can. Hit me." He said.

"What?

"You heard me hit me."

"I can't."

"Fine get your ass back to bed." He ordered. I punched him straight in the jaw. He stumbled back a bit. "That's what I thought, but you're still not leaving." So I punched him in the stomach. "That's enough I think you cracked a rib." I went to hit him again but he stopped me. "No tie me up and get out of here fast. I figure this way I can't get blamed for you leaving if I'm beat up and tied up when Bigdog comes home." He said.

"Baby?" The girl called coming to where we were standing.

"Rachel stay out of it." Mike ordered.

"Baby, who's the slut?" The girl, Rachel I guess, asked.

I lifted my hands above my head in a wrestler champion style and brought it down over her head. She hit the ground with a thud. "Sorry no one calls me a slut." I said. Mike bent over to pick her up but winced. "Look I'll put her on the couch just go find me some rope and go sit down in the kitchen." I said. He nodded and I picked her up under her arms. I dragged her to the couch and laid her down. After that I walked into the kitchen and tied up Mikey.

"I'm sorry Mikey you know I just want to go home." I said kneeling in front of him.

"I know. By the way that's my girlfriend Rachel." Mikey said.

"I'm sorry. You deserve better."

"I know but she's a nice girl. She just doesn't dress that way." Mikey said. I shrugged and looked at him.

"Hey, anytime you want to come see me just make sure to mention that on Shepard's turf and they'll leave you alone. Either that or keep your head down." I said.

"Same to you. You're always welcome here. Now get going." Mike said nudging me with his toe. I kissed his forehead and walked out the door. Once out of sight of Bigdog's house I started skipping and humming a song I knew by heart. It was the one I had used to rope Dally into dancing with me to. It had come out three years earlier but I still loved it. The name of this song you ask? It's Act Naturally by Buck Owens. Where was I going? To Todd's house. That's the first place I had ever danced with Dally. I just hope he remembers. All of a sudden 3 greasers came out of no where. I was still on PR turf so I was kinda shook.

"Well if it ain't the little greaser girl who got herself kiddy-napped." One of them said.

"Looks like she's dating a PR jerk now." Another one said standing behind me. I swallowed hard knowing they were drunk by the amount of words they were slurring and the nasty smell of alcohol on their breath. I looked at the last one hoping he wasn't gonna hurt me. He seemed to be the soberest of all them.

"Um guys she ain't dating one. She is one." He said pointing to a spot on my shirt. I looked down at where he was pointing and saw the gold lettering of 'Sugar' glaring up at me. 'Damn I didn't mean to bring this with me.' I cursed myself mentally. "Let's get out of here." The three of them took off running. I looked around and saw nothing but the three of them stumbling down the road. I shrugged it off and continued to skip and hum. Once I had reached the edge of Shepard turf I started singing the song.

_"They're gonna put me in the movies  
They're gonna make a big star out of me  
We'll make a film about a man that's sad and lonely  
And all I have to do is act naturally_

"I sure hope he remembers where to meet me." I mumbled.

_"Well, I bet you I'm gonna be a big star  
Might win an Oscar you can never tell  
The movie's gonna make me a big star,  
'Cause I can play the part so well_

"Come on it's Dal. He ain't likely to forget." I mumbled.

_"Well, I hope you come and see me in the movie  
Then I'll know that you will plainly see  
The biggest fool that ever hit the big time  
And all I have to do is act naturally_

"We'll just have to wait and see." I said quietly.

_"We'll make a film about a man that's sad and lonely  
Begging down upon his bended knee  
I'll play the part but I won't need rehearsing  
All I have to do is act naturally_

_"Well, I bet you I'm gonna be a big star  
Might win an Oscar you can never tell..._

"Wait a minute what was that?" I whispered hearing a long low whistle. I could barely make out five or six figures moving in the darkness. I froze, I was little afraid, I mean who wouldn't be. Six, most likely guy, figures against little old me. There was another whistle and I jumped. 'I know I just got ta get mad then maybe I can hold them off. Yeah that's what I'll do.' I thought flicking out my butterfly knife. 'Steve once held off six guys with a busted pop bottle and maybe my knife would do the same.' The clouds shifted a bit and bathed only me in moonlight. 'Great now they have the advantage they know I'm a girl. God must hate me or something.' Then I heard something I didn't expect to hear.

_"The movie's gonna make me a big star,  
'Cause I can play the part so well" _I heard Dally sing.

I hadn't heard him sing in a while but I knew that voice and I knew that he knew the song. I put my blade away and ran toward them. The street light overhead flickered and I saw Two-Bit. I jumped straight into his arms.

"Bitsy spider." I screamed. It nearly threw him over backward but he still held on and righted himself. Once he did he hugged me tight and wouldn't let go but he did as soon as he started rubbing my back. I dropped to my feet. "Bits?" I questioned. He shoved me hard and I landed flat on my ass.

"Two-Bit?" I heard Curly say. He sounded confused.

"What the hell is this shit? You traitor. A PR jacket? You're one of them now?" Two-Bit accused. My heart hit my stomach. I knew Two-Bit was mad and it wasn't something I was used to.

"Two-Bit I can explain."

"Save it for your new gang." Two-Bit said as the street light kicked back on. I could see him turn around to walk away. I however didn't stand up.

"Please Two-Bit it saved my life. Please don't go if Bigdog didn't force me to wear it I would have been raped." I called to him. I was on the verge of tears and it really sucked.

"What!?!" Two-Bit exclaimed turning around. "You were raped?" His tone dropped dramatically to a tone I had heard before this but I've only heard Dally use it. It was low and harsh but something about it was shocked.

"Almost Bigdog said that I wasn't allowed to leave the house without this jacket because the west side is more dangerous and I now I know it is."

"How many times?" He asked. His voice was dangerously low and it reminded me of the attackers and Dally. I couldn't see it in his face but his voice was telling me he was really pissed off and I was glad he wasn't pissed at me.

"Three."

"They jumped you and then almost raped you three times?" Two-Bit asked loudly. He was boiling now his temper was rising to the surface and I scooted back away from him. Anyone who knew him knew how hard it was to piss him off and that if you could you weren't gonna be walking much longer.

"Yeah I was so scared." I said meekly scared he was gonna hurt me even more than what the guys who attacked me had done.

"Two-Bit, stop. You're scaring her." I heard Steve say just as loud as Two-Bit did but his voice was coated with worry and underlying anger.

"What am I supposed to do just sit here and not be pissed off about the fact some asshole has the guts to hurt my best friend? Sorry but I don't roll that way." Two-Bit barked back.

I was inching father away from Two-Bit as his normally comical gray eyes turned stormy. "No I'm not saying you shouldn't be pissed. I'm fucking angry and I want to kick their asses for even looking at her but you're scaring the shit out of her and in case you haven't noticed she doesn't do well around people who scare her." Steve said. I hit something or rather someone's foot collided with my back.

I let out a high pitched whine. "Whoa. Easy." Steve said from above me. I looked up at him and the street light flickered off as the sound of something hitting metal reached my ears.

"Matthews what did you do that for?" I heard Tim bark in the dark.

"I'm pissed." He answered simply.

"We should get her home." Curly said.

I felt a hand grab my arm and knew it to be Two-Bit's. "Don't touch me." I squeaked jerking out of his grip.

"Damn it Tator, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Ya have ta believe me." Two-Bit said gently as the streetlight came back on. His eyes were still stormy but the rest of his face wasn't as angry looking as it had been.

"Ya know he didn't babe." Steve put in.

"I don't care Two-Bit. You could see how upset I was if you were really my best friend you would know this and you'd take it easy on and around me for a little bit." I spat.

"Come on baby you know he didn't mean it these guys just have him a bit worked up." Steve tried soothing me but it wasn't working.

"Yeah, come on Ocean don't let the idiots scare you, you know they're your friends and they've been worried about you and you know you getting hurt makes them mad." Curly said offering his hand to help me up.

I took it and looked at him as he helped me up.

"I know I'm just really scared right now. I shouldn't have wandered off then maybe it wouldn't have happened, but I was just feeling restricted. Each time the guys caught sight of the jacket and took off. Blade found me and got me cleaned up before he would take me back to Mikey who kept me out of Bigdog's sight until Blade could talk to him. Unfortunately the last time Mikey wasn't there and Bigdog saw me all beaten up and when Blade told him I had been jumped and then I wasn't allowed to go anywhere at all unless Bigdog was there." I could see that Two-Bit was still as mad as he had been before but I knew that he wasn't gonna hurt me.

"Oh Tator." Two-Bit said. He hesitantly put his hands on my arms. I didn't pull away from him so he slowly pulled me into his chest. "I'm sorry I'm just so worried about you. I can't lose my best friend. It...it would drive me insane." He whispered.

"It's ok." I said pulling back to get the coat off and then I dropped it on the ground.

"You're wearing Soda's shirt, Pony's tank top, your pants, and boots and you've been gone for five days?"

"Yeah well I only changed when I had too but I wouldn't take Soda's shirt of for nothing."

"Figures." Curly said. I pulled out of Two-Bit's hug and turned to Curly. I smiled and hugged him close.

"Thanks." I said. I don't know what I was thanking him for but I kinda felt that it was the right thing to say.

"I missed you Ocean. Rod told us what happened at the party. I'm glad you're not as depressed as you were." Curly said.

"I know. Who's Rod?" I asked pulling back and letting his hands rest on my waist.

"He's part of Brumly and has really deep blue eyes."

"He's a jerk; his friend seemed to be nice though."

"Jeff? Yeah he's the coward of the two. But enough of that there's other people here you want to see besides me."

"Curly you're the best brother a kid could ask for."

"Yeah right. Anyway it's Tim's turn." He said pushing me away and to my left.

"Hey baby." Tim said quietly.

"I missed you too." I said hugging him.

"I know, how's your ass feel? You seemed to hit the pavement pretty hard." He said.

"It's just a flesh wound. Hold on." I said pushing back and flipping out my butterfly knife and showing off a bit. "No cracks, didn't hit the pavement as hard as I thought."

"You're more worried about a blade than your ass? Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Yeah my ass will heal but you can't find a blade like this anywhere. Trust me I looked and it took me 5 days to get this one too."

"Enough it's my turn." I heard Steve say from behind me. I spun around so fast I would have fallen over had Steve not grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. I inhaled his wonderful scent of car grease and oranges. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I looked up and saw his tearstained face.

"I'm not leaving you again." I whispered before smelling him some more. I could feel his nose in my hair and his arms around my waist. "Steve." I said. I felt him pull back. I looked up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Come here." I said pulling him down a bit.

"What?" He asked. I kissed him and knew I had died and gone to heaven. Well it felt that way at least. It was pure magical bliss and the only thing I can think off that would come close would be getting what you really wanted for Christmas. I heard the catcalls and wolf whistles but we seemed to be ignoring them. It felt like time was standing still but before I knew it I was pulling away and panting.

"Damn I missed you." He said getting his breath back.

"You just missed making out with me." I said looking up at him.

"No. I really missed you. Ask Soda I haven't been myself lately."

"None of us have Steve." Two-Bit said.

Steve looked over my head and then leaned down. "You're brother was going insane, we rarely saw him and when we did you could see the hurt in his eyes. He loves you kid and don't you ever doubt that." He whispered in my ear.

"Where is he Steve?" I whispered. Steve didn't answer he just removed his arms from my waist and turned me in the direction of a house.

"In the shadows." Steve whispered pointing in the general direction. I could just barely see him. I walked over there trying not to cry.

"Dally?" I questioned a little unsure of myself.

**Dally's PoV right after they show up at the spot**  
The next twelve minutes, by Curly's watch, passed extremely slowly. Then we heard a voice approaching. It was singing and I could just barely make out the words.

_"We'll make a...a man that's...lonely  
Begging...his...knee  
I'll play...but I...need rehearsing  
All I have to do is...naturally_

_"Well, I bet you I'm gonna be a big star  
Might win an Oscar you can never tell..."_ The voice was getting louder until there was a whistle. Then it stopped. I knew that voice and song. It was Victoria singing "Act Naturally."

"Todd says she's coming and isn't being followed." Tim interpreted. We stood up and I could barely make out Victoria standing really still. He answered Todd with his own whistle, she jumped, and I saw Steve look at her. His face was tearstained.

"She froze why isn't she coming to us?" Steve asked.

"Easy." Tim told him. The clouds shifted bathing her in moonlight and it glinted off something in her hand.

"She's got a blade." Curly said.

"She doesn't know it's us." Two-Bit said. An idea ran across my mind, of course it happened to be the one that would ruin my rep but it would calm her down.

So I sang._ "The movie's gonna make me a big star,  
'Cause I can play the part so well" _I sang to her. It worked. She put the blade away and ran toward us. The streetlight kicked on then off again. It was on long enough to show her Two-Bit's face though.

"Bitsy spider." She yelled jumping into his arms. I almost laughed when he came close to falling over but I held it in. 'Give a girl her best friend and she'll put the rest of us out of her mind. Great sister I've got. Of course she probably hates me now because I didn't fight to get her back.' I shrugged and stepped backwards onto Todd's front yard where the street light wouldn't hit me if it decided to come back on. When it did Victoria was sitting on the ground and Two-Bit was walking off. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could hear tiny bits off it. Something along the lines of rape which made Two-Bit come back to her side. They continued to talk and then I heard Two-Bit say something that made my heart stop. My temper was threatening to take over. I wanted to pound some heads in for it.

"They jumped you and then almost raped you three times?" He asked. I could tell even from this distance that he was boiling now his temper was rising to the surface and she scooted back away from him. Anyone who knew him knew how hard it was to piss him off and that if you could you weren't gonna be walking much longer.

She said something quietly, I couldn't what it was, but I could tell it wasn't good.

"Two-Bit, stop. You're scaring her." I heard Steve say just as loud as Two-Bit did but his voice was coated with worry and underlying anger.

"What am I supposed to do just sit here and not be pissed off about the fact some asshole has the guts to hurt my best friend?" Two-Bit barked back.

She was inching father away from Two-Bit and if she went much farther she would end up backing into Steve's feet. "No I'm not saying you shouldn't be pissed. I'm fucking angry and I want to kick their asses for even looking at her but you're scaring the shit out of her and in case you haven't noticed she doesn't do well around people who scare her." Steve said. Then she did actually hit Steve or rather Steve went to step forward but hit her back instead.

She let out a high pitched whine. "Whoa. Easy." Steve said looking down at her. She looked up at him and as Two-Bit kicked the street light causing it to flickered off.

"Matthews what did you do that for?" I heard Tim bark in the dark.

"I'm pissed." He answered simply.

"We should get her home." Curly said.

I couldn't tell what was going on but I could still hear her squeak "Don't touch me."

"Damn it Tator, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Ya have ta believe me." Two-Bit said gently but still loudly as the streetlight came back on. He didn't look as angry as he had been.

"Ya know he didn't babe." Steve put in.

"I don't care Two-Bit you could see how upset I was if you were really my best friend you would know this and you'd take it easy on and around me for a little bit." She spat.

"Come on baby you know he didn't mean it these guys just have him a bit worked up." Steve tried soothing her but I could tell wasn't working.

"Yeah, come on Ocean don't let the idiots scare you, you know they're your friends and they've been worried about you and you know you getting hurt makes them mad." Curly said offering his hand to help her up.

She took it and looked at him as he helped her up.

Her voice dropped and I couldn't tell what she was saying.

"I can read lips. It helps. She says she shouldn't have wandered off but she felt restricted. Says that the sight of the jacket she's wearing made them leave her alone. A guy named Blade found her and got her cleaned up before he'd take her back to someone named Mikey who'd keep her hidden until Blade could talk to Bigdog. The last time Mikey wasn't home and Bigdog saw her beaten up and restricted her from going anywhere without him. Now he's apologizing to her again saying that he was just worried about her and that he couldn't lose his best friend. She says it's ok. Now he's saying something about Soda's shirt, Pony's tank, her pants and boots and how she's been gone for five days. She says she's changed when she had to but she wouldn't take Soda's shirt off for nothing. Curly's mumbling something along the lines of 'figures.' I can't see his face sorry. Now she's asking about Rod. Curly's explaining him to her. She say's Rods a jerk but his friend was nice. Curly says that Jeff's the coward of the two and that she should talk to the others that are standing there."

"Thanks." I said. 'At least they were taking care of her to an extent and Bigdog seemed to be protective of her.'

"Yeah anyway she says he's the best brother a kid could ask for. Now he's denying it and turning her to Tim. She says she missed him too. Now he's saying something about her ass and the pavement. She replies it's just a flesh wound. She's says there's no cracks. He can't believe that she's more worried about her blade than her ass. Wants to know if she hit her head. She says her ass will heal but she can't get a blade like that anywhere else and it took her five days to get that one. Now that kid with the curly head says it's his turn."

"That's her boyfriend Steve."

"She says she's not leaving him again. Damn it looks like she missed him." Todd said as they kissed.

"Yeah I can see. Thanks." I snapped.

"They're talking again. He says damn he missed her. She says he just missed making out with her."

"She's probably testing him."

"He says that he really did miss her and to ask Soda about him not being himself. The kid with the rusty sideburns said none of them have. Sorry her head's blocking my view I can't tell you what he's saying. Now she wants to know where he is." I looked up and saw Steve pointing in my direction. "He's saying in the shadows."

"Thanks Todd." She walked this way and I heard the front door shut.

"Dally?" She questioned seeming a little unsure of herself.

**Victoria's PoV**  
"Come here." He demanded.

I went to him as he wiped his hands across his face. He saw my face and gave up. Instead he came to me when I stopped and picked me up clean off my feet. I hugged him like I did Two-Bit and he too didn't let go. He buried his head in my neck and I could feel his tears fall. "I thought I was gonna lose you like I did Mrs. Curtis, Lizzie Beth I just couldn't lose you I can't take that pain again I had to let you go. Promise me like you did Steve that you'll never leave me."

"Why?" I snapped.

"Just do it." He answered.

"I promise I'll never leave you, but you gave up on me." I said causing him to raise his head and look me in the eyes. "Dally you just left me. How could you just give up?"

"I saw his jacket Lizzie Beth and he had a blade to your throat. If I tried to stop him he would have killed you." The tears started sliding down his face again.

"I get it you'd rather have me kidnapped and alive so you could come back and get me rather than dead?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter now. I'll fight to the death for you Liz and now I ain't letting you out of my sight." He said.

"Dally that's impossible." I said.

"I know but I can try can't I?" He said.

"I guess. You know how I said I was bound to pick up bad habits from the seven of you and at least I ain't...?"

"Yeah?" Dally answered.

"I meant at least I ain't drinking and sleeping around." I said hoping he didn't notice I didn't say that I wasn't smoking. I only do that when I'm really, really, really bothered. Like after my dad had died or he had hit me.

"That's good." Dally answered.

**Dally's PoV**  
She sounded hurt and her eyes were a confusing color it was like she was happy but she was also incredibly sad. 'Oh my God what have I done to my sister?' I thought as the tears started falling past my barricade but I hardly noticed. "Come here." I demanded. 'Be gentle.' I reminded myself. I tried to wipe away the tears but the look on her face made me stop. She had what Pony sometimes refers to Johnny's look as: the kicked puppy look. Once we got to talking I just couldn't stop the tears. I also couldn't help but notice she smelled like the ocean but it was a very faint smell.

"You know how I said I was bound to pick up bad habits from the seven of you and at least I ain't...?" Lizzie Beth said bringing up the talk we had before she was taken.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I meant at least I ain't drinking and sleeping around." She said. I noticed she didn't say that she wasn't smoking but I let it slide.

"That's good." I answered putting her down and she turned to Tim.

"Hey Tim, I...what I mean is...I..." She said but she couldn't get the words out. He knew what she meant anyway.

"I know baby remember what I told you. I'll be here for you anytime."

"Thanks Timmy." She said. He didn't even flinch.

"Curly, take her home." Two-Bit said. I knew what he wanted to do.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To umm...to take care of a few assholes." Two-Bit answered. Steve seemed to agree.

"No way, do you know where those assholes are right now? They're at a party, a huge blow out. A blow out with the PR, Tiber Street Tigers, and the River Kings all there. That's near forty guys. Forty against the handful you have here. That's suicide Two-Bit I won't let you. I know you want to get even but now is not the time to do it you hear me? Let's let Darry know and then we'll figure out what to do from there." She said.

Two-Bit and Steve sighed. "Alright." They agreed.

I could feel her tense in my arms. "What time is it?" She asked.

"About 1:30 why?" Curly answered. She broke out of my grip and picked up the coat she had dropped earlier.

Slinging the coat back on she said "I have half an hour to get as far away from PR turf as possible." With that she took off running heading towards the Curtis's like the devil was after her. We looked at each other confused before running after her Tim leading the way. We lost sight of her a few times 'cause she was so fast but we finally caught her when she stopped inside the Curtis's.

* * *

Liz: Thanks for reading and please review if you wish to it would make me happy.

Pony: Yeah please.

Liz: Also if you're old enough and are registered to vote in the U.S. make sure you go and vote and remind you're parents that Tuesday November 7 is election day in the U.S.

Johnny: Tune in next time to find out what Darry thinks of all this and what Dally's gonna do.

Liz: Also to my ever so wonderful beta reader Dess here is your cake. -ding it's sent-


	16. Darry and a movie fest

Liz: I am incredibly sorry it took me forever to update this but first my grandpa died and then my editor misplaced an email telling me she'd be busy until the day after christmas so I didn't know but fear not I will update again shortly.

Pony: Ok and we are all sorry for the loss of your grandfather.

Soda: Yeah we are.

Dally: If that is true.

Darry: You know it is she wouldn't lie about something like that especially when she was so close to him.

Liz: thank you all I appreciate it.

Johnny: She would also like to say that she is sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes.

Steve: She doesn't own us but please enjoy this chapter.

Two-Bit: That was the disclaimer if you couldn't tell.

**

* * *

**

**_Darry and a movie fest_**

**Victoria's PoV  
**When I took off running the only thought in my mind was I had to get out of there fast. I had reached home by the time Tim, Curly, Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally came up winded. As soon as we all got inside I shut and locked the door. Tim turned the light on which woke Johnny up and made me scoot to the middle of the room looking from the door to the windows. "Damn girl you sure can run." Two-Bit panted trying to get his breath back. Tim sat in Darry's chair, Steve took the couch next to Johnny and Curly next to him and Dally took the chair by the door. Two-Bit stood against the door.

"Want to tell us what this is all about?" Steve asked.

"What's going on out here?" Someone asked from behind me. I jumped about a foot in the air before noticing it was just Soda.

"Strangely we're trying to figure that out too." Two-Bit answered. I saw that Soda was only dressed in a pair of boxers and holding a cup of water which made me look at the time. '1:45 that gives Bigdog 15 minutes to get home and notice I'm gone.'

"Darry...where's Darry?" I squeaked out. I was scared as a rabbit during open hunting season.

"He's in our room gosh Tator you look like a scared jackrabbit. Pony had another night..." Soda started but by then I was out of ear shot. I ran into the room and dove under the covers of the bed and started shaking uncontrollably when I realized how pissed off Bigdog was gonna be.

"What the hell?" Darry said pulling back the covers. I curled up into a fetal position and tried to stop my shaking but it wasn't working. "Pony, are you ok?" Darry asked.

Pony must have nodded or done something because a large amount of weight shifted positions.

**Darry's PoV  
**When someone dove under the covers of Pony's bed I tensed up a bit. Pony had calmed down a lot by then. He had started staring at the lump under his covers. "What the hell?" I said, I couldn't help it, somehow it slipped out. Pony shrugged so I pulled his covers back revealing a person in a black leather jacket and blue jeans. The person curled up and started shaking harder. In the dim light I could tell it was a girl, a girl that I was hoping to high heavens was Victoria. Lord knows we haven't had a good night's sleep since she left. I looked up at Pony and he was really pale. "Pony, are you ok?" I asked. He nodded and mouthed 'Tori.' I got up and moved to the other side of the bed. With one gentle finger I stroked the side of her soft, yet pale face. She shrunk back from the touch.

"Little one you're ok. No one's gonna hurt you anymore." I said as the guys gathered in the room. I was surprised to see Tim and Curly there until I remembered that they were also there to meet her. She looked up at me and her ocean blue eyes were as wide as saucers.

"He's gonna come after me, he's gonna take me away just like Danger did." Victoria whispered.

"Who is Tori?" Pony asked.

"Bigdog, he said if he ever caught me running away from him he would take me away, chain me up, and whip me till I bled." She said softly. Her tone was full of worry and fear. Then she started shaking bad. I picked her up and she moved close to me. She looked around the room and buried her head in my chest.

"Little one listen to me, absolutely no one is gonna take you from me that I promise. Never again will anyone hurt you. You know why?" I said. She pulled back and tilted her head to the side. She looked like a cocker spaniel cocking her head like that which caused her eyes to turn her gray confused color.

"Why?" She said quietly. I really didn't like this side of her and I could tell the guys didn't either. Two-Bit was really concerned yet angry; Steve, Soda, and Curly were a mixture between angry and upset; Dally and Tim were really, really, really mad; and Pony and Johnny were really worried.

"Because the nine of us won't let them hurt you babe." Steve answered. She looked at him and everyone nodded. Instead of making her happy like we thought it would Victoria burst in to tears and started shaking more.

"You're just gonna get hurt. He's mean and powerful." She wailed.

"Baby listen to me." Tim tried rubbing her back, "He could be the meanest, strongest, most evil person you've met," Tim said earning a disbelieving 'way to go scare her even more' glare from Dally. "But..." He went on, "He doesn't have the same motivation or drive to get you back that we have to keep you safe. You know how I feel and I've seen how much these guys care about you. Rod said the only reason Bigdog wants you is because he thinks it will help him get our turf." Tim finished.

"**HE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE TURF!!!**" She screamed then calming a little she went on. "He said he'd give up all of it just to get his 15 year old sister back. She died about 5 years ago in a car crash. He said that I reminded him of her. Mikey would go ballistic if he knew that was the only reason Bigdog was holding me. He looked up to Rose and he loved her, but he knows that nothing can replace her."

"THE ONLY REASON THAT BASTARD HAS FOR TAKING MY BABY SISTER IS BECAUSE HIS IS DEAD!" Dallas growled loudly. Victoria flinched and returned to the position she was in and shook even more.

I looked up at the guys and noticed most of their eyes were blazing with anger but Johnny and Pony seemed to be more worried about Victoria.

"Dallas back off." Tim said.

"Guys I think we should get some sleep and talk about this in the morning." I said standing up with Victoria in my arms. She whimpered a bit when I touched her back and shifted so my arm was more under her knees and around shoulders than her actual back. I walked out the door and motioned the guys to follow. "I'll go put her down and then we'll talk a little more." I whispered to Two-Bit who herded the guys out to the living room. I opened her door and went to put Victoria down on the bed but she wouldn't let go. "Let go sweetheart and get some sleep."

"Don't leave me alone." She said.

"It'll only be a few seconds while I go get Steve." I said.

"No."

"What about Dally?"

"Stay with me?" She asked.

"Alright I'll stay." I said, "But you got to let go." I said. She let go and lay down on the bed on her side. "Take the coat off so you don't get hot." She shook her head and I sat down next to her.

"Lay down Dar, I don't bite hard and you have to work in the morning."

"Little one I don't really think..."

"Nonsense Darry you're like my big brother how many times do I have to tell you that? I trust you not to do anything." She mumbled sleepily. So I did what she asked. When I felt she was really asleep I pulled the jacket off and Tim walked in with Terror right behind him. Terror walked over to the bed and laid his head on the edge.

"Hey man is she...?" He asked.

"She's asleep but I don't think she'll take too kindly to me leaving her right now. They really screwed with her brain over there and I just want to make sure she's ok."

"Dallas is calm right now but I think he's internally boiling he really cares about her."

"Who wouldn't? She's a sweet girl."

"Good point, that's a PR jacket you know, I think it's personalized too." Tim said.

I looked at it and sure enough he was right on both counts. "Sugar, they must have been serious about keeping her there." I spoke my thoughts.

"Keep a close eye on her. She's got ta be scared to death right now. Her tale of the past five days ain't too nice."

"Tim she's still a...a...well nothing happened did it?"

"No, nothing like that they tried three times after they jumped her but the jacket scared them off each time, but she should really tell you what happened." Tim said taking a good look at Victoria. "Right now I'm more worried about Mathews than I am about her brother. Mathews wanted to go beat their heads in but she told him it wasn't a smart idea tonight because we would be severely out numbered but I think soon he's gonna want a rumble and I'm not sure that's a bad idea." He said.

"I don't know those guys are really dangerous."

"I know but they went to far this time. Roll her over I want to see her back. That's the second time someone's touched it and caused her pain." I did as he asked and saw her back was covered in fresh bruises with no defined shape which made me think she was thrown into something. "What caused that?"

"I don't know, being slammed into the wall or the concrete would definitely do it."

"I think your right. Night Curtis," Tim said pulling the door shut. I tossed her jacket into the closet and lay down. I tried to keep a distance between us but she moved real close and settled on not moving. I sighed and since there was no room for me to keep a distance on the bed I tried to get some sleep. Terror moved his head and lay down on the floor next to the bed.

**Victoria's PoV  
**The next morning when I woke up I was really comfortable but somehow pinned to the mattress. I looked around and noticed one of Darry's arms pinning me down but he was still asleep. I thought back to what I was dreaming and a huge smile appeared on my face. The clock said 5:30 so I wasn't bound to wake Darry or the guys up just yet so I decided a shower would work in the mean time. I walked to the closet and picked out some clothes making sure to pick a button up shirt because I knew my back was bruised beyond recognition, then some underwear and went to take a shower.

When I got out and dressed I heard a pawing at the bathroom door. I stopped brushing my hair and opened it. "Aw my baby I missed you so much." I said as I looked down and saw Terror sniffing me. I sank down to my knees and wrapped my arms around his massive head and buried my head into his fur. I pulled back and he licked my face. "Alright shush and calm down we'll get you some breakfast then we can let you outside." I said noticing how hyper he was and went to do just that. After that I went to wake Darry up because it was 6 and I knew he wanted a shower before Soda got in there.

"Darry..." I said shaking his shoulder.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Time to get up, it's 6 am."

"Is it really?" He asked sitting up.

"Yeah," I sat down next to him and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head but he didn't buy it. "Come on tell me."

"Let's wake up Soda, Pony, and Johnny and I'll tell you the entire story starting six days ago." I lied walking to the living room. I wasn't planning on telling them anything except for what I had told Two-Bit the night before. I stepped over Curly and Two-Bit, who had slept on the floor, and bent down next to Johnny. "Hey buddy wake up." I whispered. He looked up at me and then sat up.

"Hey Liz what's up?"

"I want ta tell ya'll what happened but only once more so come on." I said standing. Johnny wiped the sleep out of his eyes and followed me to Pony and Soda's room where they too were just getting up. I sat down between the two of them and Johnny and Darry sat down at the end of the bed. Soda wrapped his arms around me. I shifted trying to move his arm from my back. It didn't work. "Soda, move your arm." I said trying to bite back a whimper.

"It's ok we're all here for you just take your time." Soda said moving his arm to my shoulders and off my back. I nodded and started telling them everything that I had told Two-Bit the night before. Once I finished it was a shocked silence.

"It sounds worse coming from you then when I heard it from Todd's lip reading techniques." I heard a voice say from the door. I looked up and saw Dally standing there. I looked down at my hands. I looked up just in time to see him walk out the door and a few moments later I heard the front door slam shut.

"Please dear Lord tell me that was Two-Bit slamming the front door." I said quietly. Darry just looked at me as I got up and walked out. When I reached the living room my heart fell. It wasn't Two-Bit who had left it was Dally. "Great just fucking great the only time I need my brother happens to be the time he decides to up his fucking rep." I said sending a sharp kick into Curly accidentally, as he was sitting up. He let out a yelp that also woke up Tim, Two-Bit, and Steve. "Tim walk with me to Kelsey's house." I said.

"It is only three houses away kid and I told you to give him time, he is trying ya dig?" Tim answered trying not to yawn.

"And the park is only three blocks away please Timmy and it's been two months I expected more progress than this." I begged. Right now I was still a little afraid that Bigdog was gonna come get me.

"It ain't that far besides what do you want to go see her for? You have friends right here." Steve asked.

"Besides your back doesn't look like it's up to you walking anywhere." Darry said from behind me.

"I just need to say hi to my friend who just happens to live down the street. Please just come with me." I said.

"What you need to do right now is spend some time with us and ice your back." Steve bit back.

"NO, WHAT I NEED RIGHT NOW IS MY FUCKING BROTHER THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO BAIL ON ME. BIGDOG GAVE ME EVERYTHING I EVER NEEDED. IF I WANTED EGGS SOMEONE WOULD MAKE THEM, IF I WANTED BEER SOMEONE WOULD GET IT, IF I WANTED TO WATCH MICKEY THEY'D CHANGE THE CHANNEL IMMEDIATELY, IF I WANTED THE BEST LAY IN THE HOUSE ALL HE'D HAVE TO DO IS SNAP HIS FINGERS AND THE GUY WOULD BE THERE. THE ONE THING HE WOULD NEVER GIVE ME IS MY BROTHER. WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT? THE WHOLE FUCKING REASON I CAME BACK TO TULSA WAS TO SEE DALLAS, TO GET TO KNOW HIM, TO FEEL LOVED AGAIN BUT WHAT DO I GET? A COLD FUCKING HOOD WHO ONLY GIVES A SHIT ABOUT HIMSELF AND HIS DAMN REPUTATION! WELL I'VE HAD IT I'M LEAVING SO SCREW YA'LL." I was crying again as I stormed out the door and practically ran down to Kelsey's house. I rapped on the door and Shawn opened it.

"Baby, get in here." He said pulling me inside. "Oh God I'm so happy to see you. Wait why are you crying?"

"I really need Dallas but he's being a fucking hood right now." I whimpered.

"Oh come here." He said gently pulling me into a hug. I was trying to ignore the pain shooting through my back where his hands were.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Kelsey asked.

"Not right now Kelsey just do me a favor and call Robby and see if we can come over for a few hours and then see if Chris and Aaron will go over there too." Shawn said. "Don't worry babe we'll figure this out." He sat me down on the couch and brought me some tissues and orange juice. A few moments later Kelsey was pulling on her shoes.

"Robby said it would be fine if everyone came over but he wants to know what's going on as soon as we get there." Kelsey said.

"And Chris and Aaron?"

"Chris said he'd be there as soon as he picked up Aaron from his house."

"Alright let's go." Shawn said. "Wait Kelsey did you leave a note for Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah I usually think of everything." She answered handing Shawn his car keys.

Once we got to Robby's house with a few directions from Kelsey, we saw Robby standing in his driveway. Shawn draped an arm around me and led me inside. Then Chris and Aaron showed up and Kenny came downstairs.

"Alright kid you said it was important." Robby said as he followed Aaron inside.

"W-where are your parents?" I asked.

"At work. What's wrong Cookie Monster?" Robby asked taking a seat on the floor.

I sighed and then told them everything that had been going on for the last six days. It was more than what I told the guys I hadn't told them about the party or my escape or what I did for five days all that the Curtis outfit knew was that I had almost been raped after getting jumped three times. I told my country friends about the times me and Mikey spent talking, the time Bigdog had told me about Rose, my first fight with Blade over Mickey, what they let me do when I was bored but of course that lead to me going shopping and the whole jumping/rape thing. Sure it was scary but I knew they needed to know.

Then Shawn jumped in. "I knew we shouldn't have let you go back to the city we should have made you stay out here after what happened to your dad and this wouldn't have happened." Shawn said I could tell he was severely angry.

"If you guys hadn't let me go find my brother I would be in either my father's care or I would be in Arkansas with my uncle. I just want him to hang around and try to get to know me and all."

"You mean you want him to be the kind of brother to you that Shawn here is or Kenny and Robby are?" Ashley asked.

"It would be nice. I mean Kelsey isn't it nice knowing that Shawn is there for you?"

"He's not always there." Kelsey said.

"I know but when you really need him he's there right and he doesn't let soc's hurt you much does he?" I asked clarifying what I meant.

"Well yeah I guess it is good to know that he has my back, but you know Dally's there for you." She answered.

"Yeah when his rep ain't hurting or needing attention. I swear the way he protects that damn reputation of his it is like it's a living, breathing being or something like that you know?"

"Yeah but you wouldn't believe the amount of people who leave you alone because of your brother's rep." Aaron said. I cocked my head to the side.

"I was walking around some of the stores the other day and I heard a few soc's talking about something so of course I stopped to listen. One of them asked the other if they had heard about you getting kidnapped and all. The other one said sure he had heard about it but who cared about some grease getting kidnapped. The first one answered that it wasn't just some grease it was Winston's sister. The second one's eyeballs almost popped out of his head. Winston's sister? He asked. The first one answered yeah and the second one was like ain't that the girl most soc's don't dare touch because of the fact she's his sister. The first one said yeah and then added that and the fact that Shepard would be on our tails to.

"The second one sighed and said...well sorry I have to say this but...he said do you know how many soc's want to lay her to find out whether or not she's as good as her brother? The first one glared at him but said we only know what the whores say about him and you know they would lay anyone with enough money. The second one said well they still say he's good. The first one shook his head and answered he may be good but no one will ever find out how good she is while she's dating that grease monkey Randle. I hear she ain't even allowed to look at other guys while he's around. Then they walked out of ear shot. I can't believe that someone is willing to even say that about you and Steve I mean he's a real nice guy once you get to know him." Aaron explained. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Glad my brother's rep does something." I said.

"You know what you need?" Ashley asked.

"If you say girl's day out I will shoot you." I answered.

"I know and you're deadly accurate with a gun too."

"Yeah thanks to my dad, said it was good to know how to shoot a gun if you lived on a farm."

"Well yeah and the fact you want to be a police officer helps too. Anyway you need a movie fest and I don't mean sappy love stories either, a real bona fide movie fest with action, comedy, horror, love stories, the whole nine yards." Ashley said. Robby looked at her then nodded.

"Yeah it'll get your mind off your brother." Robby said. Shawn sighed and pulled me flush against his chest. I squirmed to get away from him. When I did Ashley pulled me to her and made me lay on my stomach on the floor. She moved my shirt and saw the lower part of my bruises.

She went into the came back with a bag of frozen corn. "Twenty minutes on twenty off." She said laying it on. Then we spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies with Ashley changing between corn and peas. Around five Robby's parents came home and Shawn, Kelsey, and I decided to leave. Once we reached their living room Shawn tackled me and started tickling me. I kept squirming to get off my back because it was still on fire although not as swollen as it had been this morning.

* * *

Liz: That is all for this chapter thanks for reading.

Tim: It was ok.

Curly: Yeah what he said.

Liz: Coppy cat.

Two-Bit: we should call him repeat.

Liz: Sure Two-Bit if you say so.

Steve: What happens next time?

Liz: We find out what really happened at the PR. Tune in next time

Pony: Please review even if it just says you hate or like her story.

Johnny: you could even just say hi it's just two letters.


	17. The Real Story

Darry: Here's another chapter of From Greaser to Country Girl and Back.

Liz: I would also like to know if anyone has figured out what the title means yet.

Pony: I have.

Liz: Of course you have.

Dally: Ain't your big brother coming home?

Liz: Yeah last night.

Steve: Where'd he go?

Soda: To Texas for school.

Liz: Yeppers

Johnny: Your big brother scares me.

Two-Bit: Don't worry Johnny. Dally will protect you

Liz: Yeah there's nothing to be scared of.

Pony: Anyway who wants to play a game?

Soda: I do, I do, pick me, pick me

Pony: Ok it's called _Guess where this quote came from_.

Liz: and today's quote is "Man this Whomps."

Johnny: She owns nothing.

Two-Bit: Enjoy the story and p.s. it's a Cartoon TV show.

Liz: And Happy Holidays

**_

* * *

_**

The Real Story

**Pony's PoV  
**When Victoria snapped at Steve I could tell she was really pissed off. I know she's got a violent temper, she's shown that when she's yelled at Dally but her and Steve rarely fought. I mean I've over heard them a few times but other than that it's never been that open. After she left Steve's head fell to his hands that were propped up by his elbows on his knees.

"Hey buddy don't worry she didn't mean it like that she's just pissed about her brother and she doesn't take too kindly to people telling her what to do when her mind is set on something." Soda said sitting down next to him on the couch.

"I know but it doesn't stop it from hurting." Steve answered quietly. We all were lost in thought, which is unfamiliar territory for some, until Tim and Curly stood up.

"If we see her sometime today we'll give you guys a call." Tim said ushering his brother to the door.

"Sure you don't want to stay for some breakfast?" Darry asked.

"No thanks but we'll keep our eyes out for her incase she decided to go walking the town." Tim said. And with that he and his brother were gone.

Soda raced me to the bathroom and somehow he won. After that the day pretty much went as normal as a summer day could be.

Right after dinner I walked down to Kelsey's house. Something made me pause on the porch and look in the window. When I did I saw Shawn pinning someone to the floor. The person on the floor was laughing their head off and seemed to be trying unsuccessfully to get up. There was a blonde woman on the couch working on some stitching of some sort and the person in the armchair was reading the evening paper Kelsey was on the floor watching TV and seemingly trying to ignore the wrestling behind her. I would guess that would make the man and woman Mr. and Mrs. Ridder their parents. I think the girl was Victoria. Mr. Ridder lowered his paper a bit and watched the two wrestle on the floor.

It kinda made me think of the way our house was before Mom and Dad died. It seemed to be the storybook family the way everyone wanted their family to be.

"Kinda cliché ain't it." I heard a gruff voice say behind me.

I saw Dally standing there with his hands deep in his pockets. "Not really...well yeah I guess it's more of something you see on TV or in a Christmas card but you see her and Shawn?" I asked pointing to where he sat still tickling her.

"Yeah so what?"

"That's kinda what she wants from you. Someone once told me that a reputation shouldn't matter to you as long as you have something that makes you happy. They also said that it makes you look cooler if you didn't care what every one else thinks of you. Sure makes life a hell of a lot easier. Or that's what someone told me but I don't know if it's true." I said hoping that he wasn't gonna hit me for opening my mouth like that.

"You really think she wants that?" Dally asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't you see the look on her face? She's incredibly happy it's all she's ever wanted, to feel loved and cared for. Robby could see it before the rest of us noticed she wasn't content with living in the county well she was to a point but there was always something missing. I didn't notice until the first time she introduced us. I could tell just being with the seven of you guys, more importantly you Dallas, made her happier than her mom and step-dad ever could. She was really happy out on the farm but now that she kinda has you back she's ten times happier than she was out in the country. I think she's finally found what was missing when she lived out there." Kelsey said shutting the front door. "Either he's making her happy or she's in an incredible amount of pain I'm not sure which though."

"She told us today that she needed you, that you were the only reason she came back to the city was because she wanted to see you, to feel loved again, to know you again. But instead all she got was a cold hood who only cared about himself and his reputation; she said she has had it with all that and that she was leaving. She also said that Bigdog gave her everything she ever asked for it even if it wasn't good for her." I put in. "Oh and she's probably in pain. Darry said when she wanted to come over here this morning that her back didn't look like it was up to walking anywhere."

"If she loved it so much over there and she was treated like a fucking princess then why isn't she still over there?" Dally snapped.

"Because of the one thing he wasn't willing or ever able to give her." I said.

"What the hell would that be? Good sex?" Dally growled.

"Her brother, the only thing she's ever cared about her brother. She loves you Dallas and you need to start acting like a brother soon or she'll give up all hope on ever getting you back." Kelsey said.

"Kelsey what's going on out there?" Victoria called. I looked through the window and saw that she somehow managed to shove Shawn off of her. "Kelsey..." She trailed off opening the door. "Oh it's you come back to say something or try to make me believe you care?" She was pissed.

Dallas looked at his shoes before staring her down. "No I was on my way to Buck's when I saw Pony standing out here." He snapped at her. I couldn't tell if it hurt her or not but if I was her I would have been hurt.

"Hey Tori, how's your back?" I asked.

"Not as bad as it was this morning or last night." She answered.

"Ok well are you gonna come home tonight?" I asked.

"No, Kelsey your parents wouldn't mind if I stayed here would they?" Victoria asked turning to Kelsey.

"Not if it's you. I swear you're more of a daughter to my parents than I am." Kelsey answered.

"Naw they love you more, they're just looking out for me." She answered turning to go back in. "Oh and Dallas, until you stop giving so much fucking attention to your rep and start giving a little more to me I suggest you don't come near me. I was once told you look tuffer if you didn't give a shit about what people think about you than you do if you have to work to keep a rep." And then the screen door slammed shut behind her.

"Guess I should be getting home." I said.

The next morning when I stumbled out to the kitchen from my room Darry was on the phone. "Yeah hold on he just got up." Darry said to the person on the phone then turned to me. "Do you know the Ridder's number?" He asked.

"Nope sorry," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't know the number but I'll send him down there and have him tell Victoria to call you." Darry said hanging up then sighing. "SODA, GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Darry called then looking at me he sighed again. "Run down to the Ridder's and tell Victoria to call Angela Shepard and tell her it's important." Darry ordered.

I nodded. After I changed I grabbed some toast and walked down the street. Kelsey opened the door when I knocked. "Hey Pony come on in." She stepped out of the way and letting me in.

"Hey Kelsey is Victoria up yet?"

"Yeah what's up? My brother want me to go back there again?" Victoria snapped.

"No Angel called and said that she needed you to call her it's extremely important. Ok so it's only important and not extremely important but I don't think she wants to wait." I answered.

"Oh sorry for snapping I usually get that way after fighting with an idiot. Anyway have you had breakfast and no, a few pieces of toast don't count as breakfast." She said.

"Then I guess not." I answered.

"Good cause Shawn just made blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes and his are the best if I do say so myself." She said. "What kind do you want? He has to make both when I'm over, I'm allergic to blueberries and Kelsey doesn't like chocolate chips in her's and Shawn can't stand plain so he compromises."

"Oh either I don't really mind."

"Both it is then." She said and I nodded. "Hey Shawnie get another plate of both kinds Pony needs to eat today." She called to the kitchen.

"What about Angel?"

"Angel can wait till after breakfast. If it was something like her brother's were in danger or in the hospital or she need me to come get her she would have just told you over the phone instead of making me call her back. It's probably just girl problems or some gossip she thinks I need to be informed of that I couldn't care less about." She said her smile appearing on her face.

"Alright kiddies breakfast is served." Shawn said setting three plates on the table. Kelsey and Victoria stood there looking from one plate to the other. I knew they couldn't tell the difference. I picked up a fork and moved the pancakes on the left around the plate a few times. As if by magic dark brown smears appeared on the plate.

"Those are yours Tori." I said pointing to the plate I had just tested. She smiled and sat down in front of it. She held up a finger and turned her head to the kitchen.

"Hey Shawn, which is which?" She called.

"Kelsey's food would be in front of her normal seat and yours are in front of my chair." Shawn called back. She rolled her eyes.

"Now you know why we don't ask him anything. Had we followed his directions I would be very uncomfortable after a few bites. I get a really bad rash a few minutes after I eat blueberries, that's why I always let her test hers first. Kels if you wouldn't mind." Victoria said motioning to her food. Kelsey took a bite right into a blueberry. After she swallowed she gave Victoria a thumb's up.

"You're safe." Kelsey said.

**Victoria's PoV  
**After breakfast I called Angel and got Tim instead. "Shepard put your sister on." I ordered.

"Keep your shirt on. Ang phone!" Tim said then hollered. She came on and I could imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Yeah?" Angel asked.

"You called me and said it was important so don't yeah me." I spat back.

"Oh it's you Lizzy I really need to talk to you." She said her voice barely portraying that she was upset.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"Just come over and I'll tell you then."

"Ang I ain't walking all the way over there."

"I know that's why as soon as we hang up I'll have Chuck come get you."

"Ain't there someone else?"

"That I can talk to? No you're the only one that can help me with this. To come get you? Yes but he's the only one who wouldn't lay a hand on you. You know he's the most loyal to Tim anyway." She answered.

"Chica you seriously owe me for all this." I muttered.

"I know you're amazing." I smiled it was really rare to hear those words come out of Angel's mouth about anyone except a guy.

"Of course I guess I'll see you soon. I'm over at the Ridder's it's three houses down from the Curtis's." I said hanging up on her. "God she so owes me for this."

"What else does she owe you for?" Shawn asked wrapping his arms around my shoulders from behind. I leaned into him carefully and sighed.

"Well lets see I think she still owes me for the teddy bear she ripped the head off of when I was 6 and she was 4, for the time I saved her ass from some bully at school when I was 8 and she was 6, for the time I helped her after she got into a fight with both Tim and Curly, for the time I save her from Tim's confrontation the morning after she was out with Nicky, and now she needs advice only I can give. So yeah I say she owes me big time."

"How do you remember all that?" Pony asked sitting down on the sofa.

"I just do, but if you ask her she'll say I don't owe her crap and that she's repaid me by letting me have contact with her brothers. But whatever she'll be there when I really need her." I answered.

"Mickey's on Babe." Shawn said letting me go. I dropped to my stomach on the floor and switched the channel. I propped my head on my hands which were propped up by my elbows and watched the show. Halfway through there was a honk outside.

"Shawn, go answer that. If it's Chuck he's gonna have to wait till after Mickey." I said in a bored tone. An irritated sigh and a screen door slam later I knew Shawn had done as I asked. Another door slam later Chuck was next to Pony on the couch and Shawn was heading back to his room. After Mickey was over I let out a sigh and muttered "guess I have to go deal with a hormonal and irate Shepard." Pony had left by then and Chuck was glaring daggers at me. "You know Chuckie old boy if some of your gang was more loyal to Tim you wouldn't be standing here waiting on a sixteen year old kid to get her butt into gear." I said.

"You're only 15 and don't press your luck. If I wasn't worried about what your brother and Shepard would do I wouldn't be putting up with your crap right now." He said smirking and ushering me into his car. He dropped me off out front and waited till Tim answered the door before driving off.

"Where's your sister?" I snapped.

"Cool your temper Liz or I'll be likely to kick your ass to cool it for you." Tim bit back. I wasn't expecting it so I stepped back. I shook my head quickly a few times and looked at my shoes.

"Hi Tim where's Angel?" I tried again in a soft voice. 'Remember Tim's not the one you're mad at it's his alter ego that's pissed you off.' I thought to myself as he pulled my head up to look at him.

"She's upstairs in her room and she's having a really off day. Don't take your temper out on people who did nothing to you." He ordered then led me upstairs. Standing outside her door he knocked once. "Ang? Liz is here to see you." He said then walked back down the stairs. She opened the door and I had to hide my shock. The girl standing in front of me was not Angel 'The resident slut' Shepard. The girl in front of me was Angela 'Short-stuff' Shepard. A girl I hadn't seen in 7 years. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a regular t-shirt, no make up or shoes, and her hair was a mess.

"Short-stuff?" I asked.

"The return I know, I'm off today." She answered.

"I'm guessing that's why you dragged me over here?"

"Well kinda. But it's more of the reason behind why I look like this."

"Ok so you gonna let me in or are you just gonna stand here and tell me?" I asked. She moved over and I walked in and sat down on her twin bed. I moved so that I was leaning against the headboard and stared at her.

"You look shaken." She said.

"Just thinking about Bigdog's promise." I answered. She shook her head and opened her window. Then reaching in her bedside table drawer past the condoms she pulled out a pack of Kools and a lighter. I smiled and she lit two handing me one. It took a few moments but I got used to smoking again and took a drag as I motioned for her to spill. She paced back and forth across her room and I just sat and waited.

"Do you know Andrew Grubb?" She asked.

"He'll be a freshman this year right?" I asked. "Also a minor gang member of Brumly right?"

"Yeah that's the one. Blond hair, blue eyes, has a habit of being locked up once every 3 weeks." She said.

"Yeah I kinda know him."

"Then do you know Kristen Collins?"

"Elbow length bright blonde hair, brown eyes, skirts are way too short, tops leave almost nothing to the imagination, and the guys say she's a good lay for a 15 year old, slept with Dal a few times?"

"Yeah that would be my friend Kristen, she's true greaser girl."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me you had a threesome with those two?"

"No just listen." She said. I moved to the open window and flicked the ashes out. "I've know Kristen for a while and we've always gotten along. Andy is a really great guy."

"You're crushing on him right?"

"Yeah you know I've told you occasionally I want what you have with Steve."

"Babe you do not want what I have with Steve. You only want what it looks like Steve and I have. I've told you every time you say you want what I have that Steve and I have a really rocky relationship. We fight more than everyone thinks we do. Hell I want what it looks like we have but Ang if you look deeply into our relationship you know Steve and I have major problems, problems that he's never had to deal with before with anyone. The minute I have what everyone says I have I'll let you know."

"The only problem..." She went on as if I hadn't spoken, "is that Kristen is also crushin' on him. She told me this and I haven't told her my feelings. Andy kissed me the other day and she saw. She wants me to tell him there's nothing between us and let her have him."

"Ang let me get this straight. You and Kristen are crushing on the same guy and both of you want him but he seems to taken a liking to you despite who your brother is and she wants you to give him up and let her have him?" I asked.

She thought about what I just said and then nodded. "Yup that's it exactly."

"Mental note to self tell Pony it was just girl problems." I muttered. "Chica listen to me this neighborhood is dog eat dog you know that. You also know that many guys won't approach you because your brother is THE Tim Shepard. Usually you have to approach a guy and convince him your brother doesn't care. This is a first so what I'm about to tell you is something you are gonna have to trust me on. You'll probably not want to believe me or say it can't be that simple but trust me it's the easiest thing. I say in my oh-so-professional opinion: let the best girl win." I said.

"You're telling me to fight for him. She my closest friend Beth I can't lose her."

"Ang just listen to what you just said. I knew you were gonna say that. Kristen may be a close friend but if you really want this guy..." I paused lighting another cancer stick, "and he obviously wants you ignore what Kristen says and don't do what she's asking. You'll hate yourself for it later if you don't go after him. So you may lose her as a friend but there is one friend you will never lose." I said confidently.

"Who?" She begged me to tell her flicking her cig butt out the window.

"Me genius. I know we haven't been close in the past but you'll never lose my friendship and you know I always have your back." I said sighing and exhaling a lot of smoke.

"When was the last time you smoked?"

"After the third time I got jumped on PR turf." I answered.

**Angel's PoV  
**Tears started slipping down Victoria's face after she answered my question. "Beth what's wrong?" I asked. She just shook her head. "No Beth you don't cry for no reason. I won't say anything."

"I'm just so scared, even though Dally's acting like an ass right now I don't want to leave him or the guys. I just don't want to leave them." She said.

"I know Beth come here." I said sitting her on my bed and wrapping her in a hug. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked. She shook her head. I paused not sure what to say.

"I was out with Dally, we were taking a walk in the park and I asked him why he couldn't just tell me why we didn't have the same mom. He told me it was because he didn't know how bring it up. He told me about going to New York to look for her and when he found her she slammed the door in his face. Then he stayed there for a while before coming back here. I asked him if he thought his mom was better then mine and he said no. I asked him how he could have thought that when Mom left him with our bastard of a father and he scolded me for cursing and then I said I was bound to pick up bad habits hanging around the seven of them and that at least I wasn't...I went to tell him what when I was cut off by a guy who had a blade to my throat and hand over my mouth.

"The guy, whose name is Danger, said that I had to go with him and Dal didn't even put up a fight. Once we got to PR's HQ Danger led me to a room and told me to stay there and some one would come talk to me later. A guy named Blade came in and started harassing me until Mikey who is Bigdog's little brother told him to cut it out. Mikey stayed with me for a little while and then brought me some food and gave me the nickname Sugar.

"The next morning he let me take a shower after breakfast because I had been out riding before I had talked to Dally and I still hadn't gotten cleaned up. After that I met Bigdog and after a fight with him Mikey and I sat and talked for a little while until I mentioned I was hungry again. He led me into the kitchen and got me some food. I looked into the living room where someone was flipping channels and saw that Mickey was on. I shrieked and ran into the living room flipping the channel back to Mickey. The guy reached up to turn the channel but I smacked his hand away. He let it go and then Blade came and stood in front of Tv. I tackled him to the floor and slugged him a few times and threatened him saying if he ever came between me and Mickey again I would make sure he couldn't have any kids. He just nodded and I went back to watching after that no one messed with me at 7:30 am, 1:30 and 8:00 pm. Those were the times that Mickey was on and they didn't want to be beat by a girl.

"I spent the afternoon just lounging around. The next day I complained because I didn't have anything to wear and when Bigdog pointed out the skirts and halter/ tube tops I glared at him. Finally he broke and yelled for Blade. Blade took me shopping and I got a lot of stuff we needed. I asked him about the blue rose on the back of our jackets and all he would tell me was that Bigdog wanted it on there about 5 years ago. On the way to one of the stores he got caught up in talking to a Tiger (Tiber Street Tiger gang member) or a King (River Kings member) so I walked off a bit and a guy started harassing me.

"He started beating on me and finally pinned me. He took off my PR jacket and was about to throw it to the side when he caught the back of it and saw what it was. He got up and went to leave when Danger caught him. They got into a fight, fists were flying every where when Blade walked up. He pulled me to my feet and wiped the dirt off my clothes and the blood off my face. After the guy ran off I looked at Danger. Not a single scratch or cut on him. It seemed like the guy hadn't even landed a hit on Danger.

"Danger walked up to me and handed me my jacket. He looked me dead in the eye and said 'stay in Blade's line of sight, next time I might not be around to save your ass.' Blade said that I had done enough shopping and he took me back to HQ where he handed me over to Mikey and went to talk to Bigdog. Mikey got me some ice for my stomach and told me to let bruising go down before letting Bigdog see me.

"The next day I was hungry so when I told Bigdog that and that I hated being cooped up he called for Blade and told him to take me out for lunch and to keep an eye on me. After lunch I was just out walking when Blade was sidetracked and I wandered off again. Then yet again I got jumped and almost raped but this time Blade saved me and came off unscathed. Again he took me back to Mikey who got me cleaned up and helped me to my room where he let slip something about a girl named Rose. He wouldn't tell me anything about her so I went digging and found out about her a bit. Bigdog came in and explained her and what had happened when I asked.

"The next day Mikey talked to me for a while and then Blade took me out again and again I got jumped and this time Mikey wasn't home and Bigdog saw me right as Blade helped me in the door. Bigdog got really mad and said that apparently his gang was incapable of keeping me safe I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without him. A little later on he let me call the Curtis's and got Steve. Bigdog still thinks I talked to Dally, I gave them a message that I was gonna escape the next night and to meet me at Todd's house around midnight. After the phone call I walked back to my room where Bigdog informed me of Garry's party who I thought was the closest to their second in command but he's actually the leader of the Tigers.

"At the party Garry told Bigdog about Tim and Dally snooping around their turf and I got mad because he said they were just hoods and I met Rod and Jeff and I asked them to let it slip to Tim or Curly that they saw me with Bigdog and I guess they did. After Bigdog called me away and asked me if I was talking to those two guys from Brumly but I played dumb until he pointed them out and then I said that I didn't know they were from Brumly and then he introduced me to almost everyone there and I felt like a God damn show dog. After the party I was exhausted and since I was practically falling asleep Bigdog picked me up and carried me home.

"The next morning Danger was holding me down because I was having another nightmare and we got to talking and he told me about Bigdog's dad OD-ing and his mom drinking herself to death and I told him about my mom and dad and my father and how it doesn't hurt because it's just the past and you have to live with it. Bigdog brought me breakfast and told me about a party Blade was throwing that I couldn't go to and he said 'if I catching you leaving this house I swear I will get you back myself chain you to this bed and whip you till you bleed and are unable to leave this house do you understand me?' I just nodded and he left me alone. I knew he was serious because on my way to the bathroom about 10 minutes later I saw him standing in the living room squaring off with Blade.

"Blade hadn't hit him but they were yelling at each other. Bigdog said that Blade should have been keeping a better eye on me when he took me out to which Blade answered 'as soon as I realized she was gone I went looking for her and when I found her I stopped the guy from raping her so don't you dare tell me to keep a better eye on her.' Bigdog didn't like Blade talking back to him so he gabbed Blade's collar and punched him in the jaw. That was the only bruise I have ever seen on one of the guys. They've never been hit by anyone except in rumbles and now I was starting to believe everything I've been told about the PR. No one even moved to help Blade until Bigdog was out of the room and even then it was only Mikey. I snapped at Mikey when he brought me lunch later and then he left and I spent the afternoon thinking about how to escape. I came up with a plan and then Bigdog called me to dinner." She paused her tale and took a deep breath.

After that she went on to tell me how she got out and how she got to the meeting spot and then told me what happened when she got there. She stopped speaking once she told me about running to the Curtis house.

I didn't need to hear anymore because Tim had told me what happened from the time she reached them the night she got away up until he and Curly had come home the next day. Victoria was trying to steady her breathing but she couldn't and broke down into tears and cried herself to sleep right there on my shoulder. The way she told me the story I think she didn't even know I was sitting there. I laid her down on my bed and snuck out the door. Shutting it softly I walked down the stairs hoping my parents wouldn't be home for a long while. I was right the only person who was home was Curly. "Hey Curly what's up?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"Not to much Tim went out to sort something out or something like that said he'd be back in a little while. How are you doing?" Curly asked.

"I'm ok, well at least now that I know my problems are trivial compared to other peoples."

"Like who?"

"Oh God I wouldn't wish what Liz has been through on my worst enemy."

"Is it really that bad?" Curly asked.

"It's more than being jumped and almost raped three times. She's asleep right now and I'm glad although she cried herself to sleep. She is so scared of Bigdog and what he is gonna do if he gets his hands on her it's awful."

"What's he gonna do to her Angel?" Tim asked appearing in the doorway. I explained everything she had just told me and even Tim was shocked when I finished around 4 o'clock.

"I'm taking her back to the Curtis's and you are coming with me. Once we get there you will tell those guys every thing you just told me. Is that understood?" He asked. I nodded and led him up to my room. "Ang your room smells like smoke. Have you been smoking again?" He asked.

"Just one, Beth had two." I said picking up my hairbrush and brushing out my hair. He picked Beth up and took her out to his car. The ride was silent and thankfully Beth slept though it. Once we reached their house I noticed a truck in the driveway. 'Looks like someone's home.' A car pulled up at the curb and Steve and Soda got out.

"Hey what's going on?" Steve asked.

"She'll tell you when we get inside. Open the door would you?" Tim barked. Soda held it open then directed Tim down the hallway where I'm sure he went to put Beth down. Sure enough when he came back he was empty handed.

"So what's going on?" Steve repeated.

"She's only gonna tell this once and I'm sure the third time hearing this has got to be hard on her." Tim said looking at me. I nodded. "Where's the rest of your guys?"

"Right there." Steve said when the door opened and four guys walked in from outside, including Dally. "Guys Tim says Angela's got something to tell us so sit down." Darry walked in from the kitchen and sat down in his chair. I hung my head and took a few breaths. Then I started the story, telling them everything I could remember from what she had told me. Some of it might not have been directly what she had said but it was as close to what she had said.

"So now you all know too?" A kid said standing by the door. I didn't even see him come in. He had dark brown eyes, dark blond hair that was cut short, he was about 5'10, had a farmers tan, a muscular build, and he looked mad. I hadn't seen him around school or the neighborhood so I knew he wasn't a greaser or a soc, he could have been middle class with what he was wearing, dark brown scuffed up old looking cowboy boots, tight blue jeans covered in dust, a white wife beater under a green plaid shirt that was short sleeved and unbuttoned and was holding a chocolate brown cowboy hat in his hands.

"Yeah, wait did you say too? You already knew that?" Pony asked the guy.

The guy didn't answer; instead he was looking across the room at Dally. I looked at Dally too and was shocked to see that he was rubbing his face with his hands.

"Answer him Carter." Dally snapped.

"Chris..." Soda started.

"Yeah I knew all of her real friends did. She told us yesterday when Shawn and Kelsey brought her over to Robby's. Robby sent me over here to ask her to come stay with him for the rest of the summer. He said something about he doesn't trust you guys now." Chris answered.

"Over my dead body." Dally growled moving his hands from his face. "I've had her taken from me once I will not let any of you no good farm kids take her from me again."

'That's the Dally she's looking for; too bad she's asleep and can't see him now.' Chris seemed to be getting mad. 'Uh oh I don't know if this is gonna be good.' "How about we compromise here?" Darry suggested. "We'll let her decide. When she wakes up we'll tell her your proposition and if she agrees none of us will stop her. No one Dallas, it is her decision. If she decides to stay here then she will stay here." Darry stated firmly. Chris rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Tell her to call me with her decision. If I don't get a phone call _from her_ tonight then I'll be back every day until she tells me." He said emphasizing the from her part before he walked out the door.

"I'm leaving take care of your sister Dallas." Tim said in a voice that told me there was a deeper meaning to his words. Dally sighed but nodded and we left.

* * *

Liz: Ok gang I want you all to guess what show that quote came from.

Two-Bit: Can we guess too?

Liz: Yes Two-Bit.

Soda: Me first I think it's from Jimmy Neutron said by Sheen.

Steve: How about Fairly Odd Parents you know staring and said by Timmy Turner.

Pony: I think its The Jetsons said by Elroy.

Johnny: Recess said by T.J. Detweiler

Two-Bit: Mickey Mouse.

Darry: Sorry too busy for Television.

Dally: I'm too cool for cartoons. If you are like me you'll leave a normal review and if you're as lame as the rest of these guys you'll try to guess which one it came from.

Liz: And as another hint one of the gang is right and it's not Darry or Dally. You can either tell me which of the gang is right or you can tell me which movie it was in and who said it. Thanks for reading the answer will be in the next one.


	18. Gone Missing

Liz: Thanks for stopping by and guessing last time.

Pony: Yeah she got 2 replies but only one person guessed. thanks for reviewing.

Liz: It was only a few days but anyway you'll have longer to figure it out this time.

Soda: So who was right last time?

Liz: -In my oh so professional announcer voice- The winner of the _Guess where this quote came from_ game show is drum roll please. -Two-Bit, Steve, Soda give drum roll and stop on cue.- Mr. Johnny Cade with his guess of Recess said by T.J. Detweiler and my one person who guessed Samiewantha399 It's a new word T.J. made up to say when something is unfair instead of cursing so he wouldn't get in to trouble. Rod tell him what he's won.

Rod: -Person from my very creative imagination- Johnny has won the right to do the disclaimer and Samantha has won a very honorable mention. –runs away-

Pony: And here we are with another round of _Guess where this quote came from_

Liz: Today's quote is "We go through this every birthday and Christmas..."

Johnny: She owns nothing

Tim: Enjoy and the hint this time is: it's from a computer animated film.

_**Gone Missing**_

**

* * *

Victoria's PoV  
**When I woke up and looked around the room there was the soft glow of the sunset. I felt sorta refreshed and like a huge weight had been lifted off of me. Then the events of earlier came back to me. I noticed that I was back at the Curtis's. I remember sitting with Angel then somehow letting the story slip out. I guess I must have fallen asleep after that and Tim brought me here. I got up and walked out to the living room. As I got closer I over heard them talking. 

"Do you really think Bigdog would actually do that to her?" I heard Pony ask.

"Only if he gets his hands on her." Darry answered.

"Then he won't. There's no way in hell I'm letting her out of my sight now." Dally growled. I swelled with pride and then I remembered he promised me that and then left the next morning.

"You've done a good fucking job of that the past two days now haven't you?" I barked leaning against the doorway. Pony and Johnny jumped and Dally looked up at me. I looked at him and saw the same thing that I've been seeing in him. A cold hood who doesn't care about anyone. He dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Darry asked changing the subject.

"Now that I've woken up? Refreshed and like I ain't burdened with that pain anymore and kinda hungry. Or did you mean literally because that's a completely different story?" I said coldly.

"Literally." Darry answered.

"Literally well let's see. I feel like shit, you want to know why? Well actually you already know that. Apparently Angel told you about the promise Bigdog made and how serious those guys are about the promises they make. So yeah I feel like shit because my world is falling apart at the seams and I'm scared shitless about his promise and there isn't one fucking thing any of you can do to stop him. Not even the fucking bastard that says he's my brother." I said even colder than before. My tone was shocking me but I guess it's hereditary or something because when a Winston is scared they get mean and angry.

"Liz..." Dally said in a warning tone.

"No I won't stop it because it's the fucking truth and you know it." I growled.

"Victoria stop right there." Dallas said standing and walking toward me. I looked him in the eyes and saw a look of a cold, tough, uncaring hood and it was scaring me. I backed up as far as I could go. Tripping over a chair I landed on my butt on the floor. I wrapped an arm around my chest in protection.

"Dallas stop." I vaguely heard Steve say. I shut my eyes tight and then snapped them back open not seeing the sight in front of me.

"Please don't hurt me. Please, oh God please don't hurt me. I won't do it again you can have what ever you want just don't hurt me." I whimpered seeing the guys that attacked me on PR turf standing over me. The next thing I knew someone had their arms around me rubbing my back. I blinked a few times and saw Soda kneeling in front of me.

"Shush baby no one is gonna hurt you. Hush now. Come on don't worry no one is gonna hurt you no more." He whispered.

"Soda?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah Tator it's just me." Soda answered.

"Come on stand up." Someone said above us. I did as the person asked bringing Soda up with me. Dally pulled Soda back and pulled my shirt off. He stepped back looking at my torso. Johnny covered his mouth with his hand and Pony looked away. I looked at the floor letting my hair fall over my shoulders and hide some of the bruises. Dally started twisting my shirt in his hands like he was strangling something.

"Is that what they did to you?" Steve asked as gently as he could. There was still an 'I'm gonna kill who ever did that to you' edge in his tone. I just nodded. Darry came and stood in front of me. He ran his hands along my ribs making me wince slightly when he pushed on one. I slapped his hand but he continued to push on it.

"Darry stop that hurts." I said slightly pleading. He pulled back and turned me around. He ran his hands down my back making me tense up only once when he reached my lower back. He stopped touching me and stood silently for a few moments.

"Dally give her her shirt back." He said. I pulled it back on but kept my back to them. Darry walked past me and then brought me a bag of frozen corn. "Go lie down on the couch and put that over your abs and do not move until I say you can. Do you hear me?" I looked up and opened my mouth to argue but the look on his face told me not to. I lay down like he told me to and for the most part the guys left me alone.

I didn't notice that the tears had started falling again until Soda lifted my head up and sat down and then laid my head back in his lap. He quietly stroked my hair. "Who did that?" Johnny asked softly. "Was it the PR guys?" I didn't have to ask what he meant I knew he was talking about the bruises.

"No it was the guys that jumped me." I said. "I don't know if they were part of the Tigers or the River Kings but I knew it wasn't the PR because they all knew what Bigdog would have done if they hurt me."

"Baby what's wrong?" Steve asked kneeling in front of Soda on the floor wiping my tears away.

"I'm just scared." I said looking past him at the TV. Darry brought me some hamburger soup (chili with out the beans) and cornbread. I nodded and sat up a bit. After eating it I looked at Darry.

"Maybe you'd feel better if you got some sleep." Darry said. I nodded and after putting the corn back in the icebox I walked back to my room and went to bed. The next day Darry told me what Chris and Robby were proposing but I decided to stay with the gang instead of leaving and going back to the farm life. I called Chris and let him know that. Two days later I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked seeing as how it was just me and Pony home.

"Hey it's Robby, we have a slight problem." Robby's voice came from the other end.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Chris has gone missing." Robby said. His voice was dead serious.

"What?"

"Yeah he went out to town last night and never came back. His parents think he's at Aaron's but when I called him he wasn't there."

"Have you seen his car?" I asked.

"Not personally but Kenny said he saw it parked in front of the hardware store there was no forced entry but there was blood on the sidewalk and a few guys that were standing around said it's been like that since last night. Kenny also found a note on his front window under the wiper blade."

"What's it say?" I asked.

"Our dearest Sugar the hunt begins I'll take good care of your friends until you come back. I don't know how many I have to take until you come back but trust me this is just the beginning and each time I take some one it will be more personal than the last. It was signed the PR." Robby said softly. The phone almost fell out of my hand.

"I'll call Aaron and tell him that Chris is at his house if Chris's parents call and the news. Then I'll call his parents and say he's staying the next few nights at Aaron's. Tell Ash and Kenny to be careful when they come to the city." I said.

"Will do, be careful and take care of yourself." I hung up and called Aaron who went along with the plan and then Chris's parents. Two-Bit walked in the door right as I hung up with Mrs. Carter.

"Two-Bit walk with me to the DX." I said. He nodded and I whistled calling for Terror. He came bounding to my feet and sat down next to me. "Come on boy we're going for a walk." I said looking down at my husky. He barked and the four of us, Pony decided to come too, walked down to the DX.

"Hey no pets in the store." Soda called when we walked in.

"So that means Two-Bit has to sit outside." I said smiling slightly.

"Yeah so bye Two-Bit." Soda said. Two-Bit punched Soda lightly in the arm.

"How come the dog gets to stay?" Two-Bit asked.

"He's more human than you are." Pony suggested.

"Anyway where's Steve? I have a favor to ask of him." I said.

"What's up?" Steve asked from behind us.

"I need you to hotwire a Mustang and bring it home." I said turning to face him.

"You want me to hotwire a Mustang? Are you insane?" Steve asked astonished.

"No it's Chris's Mustang he's gone missing and I don't want it to sit down in front of the hardware store until we find him." I said.

"Alright but it'll have to be later tonight. I don't want to do it in broad daylight." He said placing his arms gently around me. Terror sniffed his pant leg and then as if approving he sat back down.

"Hey no dogs in the store what do you think this is a garage!" Steve's boss hollered.

"Actually sir it is a garage." I said seriously. He sighed and pointed to the door. "Alright, Steve it's a dark blue '64 mustang." I said before walking out the door followed by Terror and Two-Bit. Two-Bit walked me and Pony home and when we got there he left again. Three hours later Johnny came in the door out of breath.

"Johnny what's wrong?" Pony asked.

"Some guys are going around beating the crap out of a few kids. Dally sent me here until he figures something out." Johnny panted. Half an hour later Dally and Tim came in the door.

"You should read this." Dally said handing me a piece of paper. I looked at it and read what it said out loud.

"We now have three of your friends Sugar and we'll continue taking them until you come home." It wasn't signed but I knew who it was from. "Who do they have?" I asked.

"We could only figure out two. Angel and her friend Tiff the other one we don't know." Tim answered.

"So what do I do now? Angel, Tiff, Chris, oh god who's next?" I sighed sinking into a chair.

"We'll think of something just don't you dare go back to them." Tim ordered. Then he left and Dally brought me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I nodded my thanks. We told Darry and Soda and Steve what happened when they came home. They said the same; I couldn't leave the house without one of them. Then Two-Bit came stumbling through the door at about 9 pm.

"She's gone, they took her." He said.

"Took who Two-Bit?" Darry asked.

"Jackie, she was out with some friends and the guys got beat up and they took her. They took my sister damn it."

"Where's the note?" I asked dully.

"How did you...?" Two-Bit asked.

"Just give it to me Two-Bit." I ordered cutting him off. He handed me the scrap sheet of paper. "I told you it would get more personal Sugar, Mathew's kid sister personal enough for you? Probably not so you had better watch your friends back. Convincing cover up stories, I'm impressed but it's not gonna stop the next one. Watch out." I read out loud.

"Haven't they done enough yet?" Steve asked.

"No, but they won't hurt her." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Two-Bit snapped.

"Exactly what she said. They won't hurt the people they've taken. They'll probably propose a swap. They'll give back the people they took for Tori." Pony said.

"Bigdog even said so after he took Chris he said he'd take good care of them until I came back. He knows hurting the people I care about won't convince me." I sighed.

"Yeah but when will they propose this swap? Hopefully sometime before my mom freaks out." Two-Bit said.

"Just tell her Jackie is staying with friends for a few days." I said. "I should just go. Ya'll will get your siblings back and then they'll stop."

"No," I jumped because it wasn't from Dally or Steve, it came from Two-Bit, "Look Jackie can take care of herself for a few days while we figure this out. You are not sacrificing yourself like this. I won't ask you to put yourself through that torture again. There is another way we can do this." I nodded and went back to my room to sleep. The next day around noon Pony went out with Johnny and Dally to get some lunch while Two-Bit sat with me. An hour later Dally came back with a black eye and Johnny and Pony behind him.

"What happened?" Two-Bit asked.

"Dally jumped into a fight but couldn't stop the outcome." Pony said.

"Who'd they take this time?" I asked.

Dally looked around the room, "Betty," he answered. I had made friends with her but she was more of Angel's friend than mine. "Curly's about as bad as I am. There were five guys. They weren't wearing jackets this time though." I shuddered at the thought.

"Where's the...?" I asked but Dally cut me off.

"They didn't leave one but they said next time they'll hit extremely close to home and they're tired of messing around." He said. I sighed and got him cleaned up.

"I'm bored." I complained later that night.

"So do something." Two-Bit said.

"And just what do you suggest?" I asked.

"Let's go to the Nightly Double." Soda suggested. I nodded and looked at Darry and Dally praying they would let me go. They nodded consent and we all, well everyone except Darry, took off to the drive-in. Halfway though the movie I wasn't feeling too good.

"Steve I want to go home." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't feel good call it a bad feeling maybe I just want to go home." I said.

"Alright let's go." He stopped by Soda's chair. "Hey Soda, I'm taking Toria home she ain't feeling to good."

"I'll go with ya'll I'm bored out of my mind." Soda said standing and letting Dally in on our plans. Walking out of the drive-in we ran into Curly. He said hi and let us pass. Around midnight Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny, and Tim came in. I shook the sleepiness away and looked up.

"No, not Pony, please not Pony." I begged. Johnny looked at the ground.

"He was with Curly. There was just too many of them we tried, we really did but we just couldn't stop them." Two-Bit said.

"Pony and Curly?" I asked.

Tim nodded before looking around. "They said Cade's next."

"No this is where I draw the line. They have gone way too far." I growled grabbing the phone. I went to pick it up and dial but it rang. Weird huh? "Hello?" I asked answering.

"Victoria?" The voice asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Thank God, I was hoping it was you. Look we've got..."

"I know who you have and you've gone too fucking far this time." I growled.

"It's Mikey."

"Mikey? Why are you calling?"

"I have to look Bigdog says if you don't meet him in the lot to come home tomorrow at sunset he's going after Cade."

"Mikey is he coming alone?" I asked.

"No."

"How many guys will he have with him?"

"You know that story I told you about the rubber steak? You remember when I told it to you?"

"Yeah it was at 10..." I started but he cut me off.

"Yeah exactly. And you remember what I told you after he grabbed the steak?"

"That he had a knife to..." He cut me off again.

"Exactly. Look I have to go now."

"Will he bring the people he took with him?"

"Yes, I love you Sugar take care."

"Thanks Mikey you're a lot of help." I said sincerely. I hung up the phone and looked around. "Tomorrow at sunset."

"What?" Two-Bit asked.

"He's gonna be in the lot tomorrow at sunset he's gonna have 10 guys with him total. And he'll be armed." I said.

"What about..." Tim asked.

"Yeah he'll bring them with him."

"You're not going." Darry stated firmly.

"Yes I am. I'm sick and tired of being fucking scared to death to go anywhere because he's gonna be out there waiting to take me back to his house. If I don't face him tomorrow I'll be too scared to go out there at all. If you guys come with me and are armed I think we'll be ok." I said.

"Eight on 11 that's not fair." Dally put in.

"It's as fair as we can get it. Besides if he brings the people he took it will be even. We'll have Angel, Curly, and Pony on our side and that'll make it fair." I answered. So that's what we did.

The eight of us showed up right around 6:30 the next day in the lot. I watched as three cars pulled up to the curb. Mikey was right there were 10 guys besides Bigdog and seven of them had the missing kids with them. The four who didn't were Mikey, Bigdog, Blade, and Danger. I sighed and leaned against Darry's chest. Dally was standing casually on my left and Steve was on my right. To Steve's right was Soda and Johnny, and to Dally's left was Tim and Two-Bit. The looks on my friend's faces were cold and menacing, well all except Two-Bit's which still held a bit of comedy. A few of the conditions I had laid out that they had agreed on were that Darry and I were unarmed, no one was to attack until I gave the word, and they would keep their mouths shut and let me handle it. I heard foot steps behind me but didn't take my eyes off Bigdog.

When Bigdog stopped in front of me Tim and Dally's blades came out. I refrained from rolling my eyes. Blade and Danger stopped on either side of Bigdog and Mikey was standing about three feet to the left of Danger. I looked at the guys lined up behind Bigdog and the one right behind him was the one holding Pony. I looked at Pony and he nodded telling me he was ok.

"Come on girl it's time you came home." Bigdog said breaking the silence.

"Let me know they're ok first." I ordered.

"What did I tell you about disrespecting me?" Bigdog said.

"You told me not to do it." I said smirking.

"So."

"Tell me they're ok."

"Alright as you can see they're unharmed and ok."

"No I want verbal confirmation that they are ok before I go anywhere."

"You heard her." Bigdog said taking his eyes off me for a second.

"I'm fine." I heard Angel say.

"Me too." Betty and Tiff responded.

"These guys are jerks." I heard Curly said.

"Yeah I'm ok." Pony said.

"Can I go home yet?" Chris asked. There was silence.

"Jackie you ok?" I called.

"I'm scared." She said then let out a small yelp.

"Let them go and I'll come quietly." I said standing up straight. Bigdog eyed me carefully.

"Let the girls go." Bigdog said. They did and I saw the four of them come to us. Two-Bit and Tim shifted a bit but then settled back to their stance. I looked over at Angel out of the corner of my eye and saw Kelsey's big brother Shawn and Aaron looking the girls over. Angel pulled away and walked to Tim's side.

"The rest?" I questioned.

"After you come here." Bigdog said. The four that had been holding the girls now joined Bigdog but left me with a clear view of Pony.

"I ain't going anywhere but back to my home Bigdog." I said.

"Why do you want her to go with you in the first place? It ain't like you need revenge against me. Even if you did it isn't right to involve my sister." Dally spoke up.

"Release the farm kid." Bigdog said. Chris walked over to Aaron and the girls. "Now Sugar you know your place come with us and I promise I won't hurt them."

"You know I think you might be right." I said as Dally flinched. "If I did come with you, you wouldn't hurt them. Unfortunately the same isn't true for these guys here. I've realized what's going on Bigdog. You don't want me personally you never did. You've seen me around town and I remind you of your sister and I don't have any family left in the state except Dally here. If I had just come quietly you could have made up something like I had died and then changed my name and identity and no one would ever know but you see there's a slight problem.

"My brother is one of the toughest hoods in Tulsa he wouldn't let me go, he still won't, and there is nothing you can do to change that. You thought the story of me dieing would have been perfect because my family lives in Arkansas and not here but you see my family does live here. These guys behind me are my family. You don't need me Bigdog; I can't replace Rose like you wanted. You have to move on Bigdog. I can't bring you sister back and you need to stop trying. You won't just hurt me and all my friends you're hurting Mikey by trying."

"That's what this is all about Shawn?" Mikey snapped addressing his brother and moving to my side. "Rose is dead. Do I wish that she wasn't? Of course I do but nothing can change the past she's gone and you can't bring her back. Victoria is not nor will she ever be Rose I know that. I've accepted the fact that she's gone her and our parents. There is nothing you can ever do to bring them back and I don't need you to, I just need you to be there for me." Bigdog's eyes got wide.

"You little bitch how dare you bring that up?" He snapped at me drawing something out from behind him.

"Tore, heater!" Pony yelled. I heard him and I attacked. I don't know how I did it but some how with in a matter of seconds the gun went from Bigdog's hand to mine. The guy holding Pony whipped out a blade. I saw it and knew he might hurt Pony for warning me so I leveled the gun at the blade that he had yet to raise to Pony's throat, slid the safety off, pulled back the hammer and fired. I knew it wasn't smart to fire an unknown gun but I figured that Bigdog had been planning on using it; it would be safe to use. It was safe and it was actually loaded.

* * *

Liz: Alright guessing time.

Soda: Me first. I think it is Finding Nemo said by Marlin

Two-Bit: Naw man it's Toy Story 1 and Woody said it.

Steve: No it's was Toy Story 2 and Buzz said it

Pony: I think it was in Cars, Sally said it.

Johnny: A Bugs Life by The queen ant

Darry: Movies are too boring and I don't have the time

Dally: Yawn

Tim: I agree

Curly: I don't know but for all of you review and guess or just review.

Liz: Again one of them is right now figure out who. You can either tell me which of the gang is right or you can tell me which movie it was in and who said it. Thanks for reading and as always the answer will be in the next one. Oh and a happy belated birthday to Darry on the fifth.


	19. Sleeping off Astrology

Liz: Here's another chapter for you.

Pony: Yeah and thanks to all who reviewed last time. Only 2 people reviewed but that's ok. Keep them coming.

Soda: So who was right?

Liz: -In my oh so professional announcer voice- The winner of the _Guess where this quote came from_ game show is drum roll please. -Two-Bit, Steve, Soda give drum roll and stop on cue.- Mr. Two-Bit Mathews with his guess of Toy Story 1 said by Woody and my one person who guessed Samiewantha399 It's right before Andy's birthday and Woody tells the rest of Andy's toys that no one is getting replaced. I admit that I screwed up the wording a bit but it was there in the essentials. Rod, tell him what he's won.

Rod: -Person from my very creative imagination- Two-Bit has won the right to do the disclaimer and Samantha has won a very honorable mention. –runs away-

Two-Bit: She owns nothing enjoy the story.

_**Sleeping off Astrology**_

* * *

The bullet shot out of the gun and raced toward the blade. It hit jerking the blade out of his hand and spinning it backwards into a tree. The thug holding Pony looked behind him at his blade. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You missed." Bigdog said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"No I didn't, I hit what I was aiming for." I said pointing to the blade sticking out of the tree. He turned and looked.

"You...how did...but..."

"If she was aiming for you, you wouldn't be standing there." Chris called.

"Make the shot. Kill me and I won't bother you anymore." Bigdog taunted.

"I could and I really want to but I know Mikey's lost enough people. I won't put him in a boy's home by killing his legal guardian. Nor will I make him hate me for killing his scum bag of a big brother. As much as I want to see you dead because you're a cold, fucking hood that doesn't care about anything I won't kill you because Mikey needs you not only as a guardian, but as a brother. Besides I have morals. If I wanted you dead you'd be dead before you even hit the ground." I said. I looked behind him to the two guys still holding Curly and Pony. "Let them go and I promise I won't put a bullet through your boss." I called.

"Why should we?" The one holding Curly asked.

"You just saw me shoot a blade that was less than two inches across out of his hand, how many other people do you know that can do that?" I asked.

The looked at Bigdog and released them. Curly and Pony walked to us. I waited until they were next to Soda and Tim before sliding the safety back on and lowering the gun.

"I'm tired of this Bigdog, I'm going home and if I ever see you off your turf again I will beat the shit out of you." I threatened. I turned to walk away and was tackled from the side. "Damn it." I muttered going into full defense mood and fighting off Bigdog. The gun was knocked from my hand and I saw Mikey pick it up. I pinned Bigdog down and slugged him a few times. Then I stood up. "Get up." I growled giving him room. "Get up and fight. I've seen you hit Blade, and I've heard the rumors about no one wanting to fight you." He climbed to his feet.

"I won't fight you." He spat.

"You just tackled me to the ground but you won't fight me? How does that make any sense?" I asked.

"I don't need to fight you that's why I have a gang." He said.

"No this fight is between me and you not me and any of them." I said.

"Yeah Bigdog we aren't jumping in to fight her." Blade answered.

"I'm just a girl Bigdog, if you can't take me down then I'm starting to think that the rumors are just rumors." I taunted. Not really a smart move but he didn't seem to be egged on.

"I don't want to fight you." He said.

"Don't want to or can't. You scared of these guys? They won't jump between us unless it becomes an unfair fight."

"I don't want to."

"I think you're chicken."

"You're backed up by 12 guys I'm out numbered."

"Correction, I'm backed by 9 greasers, three farm kids, and a handful of girls. You're backed by 10 bona fide greasers. I ain't saying the farm kids can't fight I'm just saying that they aren't on the same level of fighting as your guys, so sorry if I think I'm the outnumbered one."

"Bigdog she's just a girl you can take her." Switch called.

"Yeah Shawnie I'm just a girl." I taunted again.

"You're nothing but a little slut who has the guts to talk it then..." He started but Angel cut him off.

"She isn't the one with a reputation of a slut."

"Yeah that's Tim's sister, you're talking to the wrong greaser girl if you think that about me." I said.

"Hey Tori?" Pony called.

"Yeah Pone?" I asked.

"He just called you a slut." He reminded me. The words sunk in and I flew at him. Then we fought. As if my ribs weren't killing me already he landed more punches there than anywhere else but I managed to stay on top of him. When Darry finally pulled me off of him he was whimpering and shaking. I couldn't believe I had reduced the proclaimed toughest hood in Tulsa to nothing more than a bawl baby.

"That's enough Tore you did good." Darry whispered loosening his grip on me. Blade and Switch hauled Bigdog to his feet. The adrenaline was still pumping hard through my veins so I didn't really feel the pain coursing to my ribs and back.

"I propose a truce." He panted leaning heavily on Switch.

"A truce? What kind of truce?" Dally asked.

"I'll leave you alone and won't try to take you from your brother if you can promise me my brother won't get jumped by greasers if he comes to see you." Bigdog said.

"That doesn't work for me." I said.

"Alright then how bout you don't have to worry about getting jumped on my turf, I'll leave you alone and with your brother, and my gang will too, and we'll never bother you again all for my brother's protection. He misses you Sugar please do this for him." Bigdog begged.

"That works for me. Shepard?" Tim nodded his consent. He reached out and shook my hand then Tim's. Once they let go I smirked.

"Wait a minute why are you smirking?"

"You just guaranteed me all that stuff for nothing. I already promised your brother he wouldn't get hurt coming to see me. Didn't he tell you?" I asked.

"Must have slipped my mind." Mikey said.

"Bad Mikey." I said as if I was scolding a puppy. He smiled sheepishly. "I'm feeling generous today so I'll tell you what I'll do. M'kay?" I asked. Bigdog nodded. "Because I practically owe Danger and Blade my life for saving me from those guys, they won't be harmed if they come to see me. No one will touch them UNLESS they piss them off. That sounds fair to me." I said. I looked over my shoulder at Tim who was skeptical.

"Just who am I guaranteeing safety to?" He asked because to get to the Curtis's you had to go through Tim's turf. I motioned for them to step up.

"Danger, Blade, and Mikey." I said pointing to them.

"Baby I really don't think..." He started but my look cut him off. "Fine but if they try to pick up our women or ask for a fight they're getting one. Deal?" I nodded.

"Those three have been guaranteed protection. You try to take over our turf I will seriously man-handle you." I growled. A few guys wolf whistled but when I drew my hand back as if to smack someone they shut up quick. "I never want to see you off your turf Bigdog. Now get going." They all took off. I closed my eyes as the adrenaline rush faded. "Glory look at the kid." I heard right before I slipped into a peaceful dream. The voice sounded like Shawn's but I wasn't too sure.

**Two-Bit's PoV  
**Right after the PR boys left Victoria closed her eyes and I could tell the adrenaline was leaving her body. She started stumbling around and then suddenly slipped and dropped to the ground. Right as she did I heard a voice call "Glory look at the kid." Dally moved to catch her but he wasn't quick enough and the back of her head hit the ground. Dally dropped to his knees and scooped her up.

"Let's get her back to the house and we'll take a look at her there." Darry said gently. Dally stood up with Victoria in his arms and we all walked back to the Curtis's. When I said all I meant everyone who was at the lot. Once we got there Dally walked down the hall to her room and the rest of us aside from Steve and Darry stayed in the living room. A blond headed boy burst into tears. Chris walked over to him and comforted him.

"That's her best friend Aaron. He's a soc if you classify him by where he lives." I looked up and saw Shawn next to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"He lives on the edge of the South side of town but by all other terms he's just a country boy. His dad's a lawyer so Aaron got moved because of it." Shawn answered. I looked across the room and saw all the girls sitting on the couch watching Tim pace the room like a caged lion. I looked back at the couch and noticed Jackie turned her gaze away from me and back to Tim quickly. I walked over to her and pulled her up and then outside.

**Steve's PoV  
**As Victoria lay there on her bed and Darry was working on her Dally started bothering him. "Dal I'm working on it don't rush me or it will be a crap job. Steve hand me that ice." Darry said. Unfortunately Dally didn't quit. "Enough Dal." Darry ordered. He still didn't give up.

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Dally asked.

"Yeah this." Darry said grabbing the back of both of our shirts and pushing us into the hallway. I looked at Dally. Darry shut the door behind us and locked it.

"Way to go." I snapped and walked out to the living room. Everyone looked up at me when I walked into the room. "I don't know much smart ass over here got us kicked out." Soda got up and walked down the hall. He came back a few moments later.

"What's up?" Two-Bit asked walking in the door.

"Door's locked he's not letting anyone in." Soda said. Tim went back to pacing.

"Is she ok?" Chris asked.

"I think so." Dally answered.

"Oh guys this is Aaron Fitzhugh." Chris said. "Aaron this is everyone."

He managed a weak hi before putting his head back in his hands. Then something nudged my hand. I looked down and saw Terror sitting there. I stroked his head a few times before he walked to Pony who was sitting cross-legged on the floor and put his head in Pony's lap. Pony seemed not to notice.

"You look like a caged lion pacing like that." Dally muttered.

"Just wait until Victoria's awake, then you'll know what a caged lion acts like." Tim answered.

"Lion?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah." Tim answered.

"When's her birthday?" The girl asked.

We all looked at each other then turned our gaze to Dally and Tim. They both shrugged. Aaron started laughing. "You don't even know when your own sister's birthday is?" He asked.

Dally shook his head. "It's been six years." He said.

"And I thought Chris was the clueless one. It's July 31, 1950." Aaron said.

"She'll be 16 in a little over a month?" I asked. Aaron nodded.

"July 31 that would make her a Leo." The girl muttered. "Seems to fit her personality."

"Wait a Leo? Betty, are you sure?" Pony asked.

"End of July yeah I'm sure." Betty said.

"A Leo? What's that all about?" I asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of Astrology?" She asked.

"You mean the study of the stars?" Two-Bit asked.

"No, that's astronomy I said Astrology." She said.

"It's the study of the zodiac. Twelve signs that cover a period of one month each sometimes a little more sometimes a little less. They were given those specific months because they are the last constellations that you can see right before the sun rises. Leo for example is rules over July 23 through August 22." Johnny explained.

"A Leo has a dominating personality, like the lion among the beasts a Leo is the monarch of the zodiac. They have very...what's the word I'm looking for..." Betty trailed off.

"Egotistical? Spontaneous? Extroverted?" Pony asked.

"Spontaneous view of the world around them. They don't like to sit still for too long. They crave attention, are quick tempered, jealous, self-centered, and very prideful just like a lion." Betty explained.

"That sounds harsh." I said.

"But it's true." Dally said, "Think about Lizzy Beth's personality."

"Well they are all that but all of those traits are balance with incredible wisdom and several good traits. Like the fact that they are outgoing, warm hearted, plain spoken which means they'll say what they mean, trusting, and genuine." Betty said.

"They are also very faithful creatures and rarely if ever stray from the one they love. Which kinda explains why she came looking for Dally earlier this year." Pony said.

"So you mean she isn't gonna cheat on me?" I asked.

"The boyfriend?" Betty asked raising her eyebrows at Pony who nodded. "That depends. Like I said earlier you have to give her the attention she deserves and needs. When's your birthday?" I rolled my eyes but before I could answer Soda did for me.

"April 15." Soda said.

"Mid-April that would be Aries." Johnny said.

"Yup the old Ram Aries." Betty said. "An Aries has a very impulsive personality most of the time. They are also spontaneous, quick-tempered, impatient, headstrong, and easily offended."

"Just as bad." Soda said.

"Go on." Two-Bit said.

"Very defensive of their children, have a high sex drive, confident, quick-witted, enthusiastic, energetic, and loves a good challenge." Betty went on. "About mixing an Aries and a Leo I'm not to sure I remember that part of the course."

"There's a course about this stuff?" Two-Bit asked.

"Our science teacher last year did a unit on the stars followed by a unit on astrology. Pony, Angel, and I all had the same teacher. Most of the class was bored to death by the two units but there were a few who enjoyed it." Betty answered.

"Together an Aries and Leo can be a perfect match if they learn to share the stage and can keep each other pacified. They usually find what they want from their partner in each other. An Aries has the aggressiveness that a Leo looks for and a Leo has the dominating presence that an Aries wants. Just make sure you're keeping her ego stoked and she'll be all yours." Pony said.

"Aries and Leo are a very close match but there can be problems." Betty said.

"Like what?" Soda asked.

"Like the fact that a Leo craves attention. Sometimes more attention that an Aries is unable to fulfill or unwilling to give until they see their Leo getting attention from someone else. The only true match made in heaven for a Leo is with a Gemini." Pony said and then looked at Two-Bit.

"Why are you looking at me?" Two-Bit asked.

"Because all though you prefer blondes, your birthday is June 20 making you a Gemini." Pony said.

"What's so compatible about us?" Two-Bit asked.

"You both are able to adapt to each other's moods and can easily steal the spotlight from each other but both know that sometimes it's better to let the other have the spotlight when you ain't feeling up to it, and neither will fight about anything." Pony explained.

"Well then who don't I have to worry about?" I asked.

"Definitely a Libra they're too calm for her, Leo's love to argue but a Libra, like Soda for instance, loves to talk it out calmly. A Pisces has too many changeable moods and is too weak of a sign for a Leo. Darry, who happens to be a Capricorn, is way to serious for any fun loving Leo to handle and they really don't mix. A Cancer is practically the opposite of a Leo and they really don't mix well." Pony explained.

"So you specifically said not to worry about Soda and Darry but what about you and Johnny?" I asked.

"I'm a Pisces and he's a Cancer." Johnny said.

"What about Tim and Curly?"

"Tim's a Scorpio and Curly is an Aquarius." Angel said.

"A Scorpio is too secretive and controlling and an Aquarius is too cowardly and frosty." Pony answered.

"Why didn't it work between you and her Chris?" I asked.

"Well first off like I said I cheated on her at a party and secondly, which is probably why I cheated, she was too busy being the center of attention to put much thought into my feelings or emotions. And it would never work between her and Aaron because they have basically the same personalities." Chris said.

"From that I gather you're a Taurus and Aaron is a Leo." Betty said. They both nodded.

"Again you have nothing to worry about Steve she likes you a lot and she won't leave." Pony said.

"This is all only if you believe this hogwash. It's just basically people with nothing better to do than to make up crappy stories behind constellations." Angel put in rolling her eyes.

"You guys notice how Tator isn't even in the room and she's the center of attention?" Two-Bit asked.

"She does that a lot." Chris said.

"Hey I'm gonna head out let me know when she gets better ok?" Shawn said. I nodded.

"Yeah it's getting late and I haven't been home in a while." Chris said. Aaron stood up and joined him.

"Your car's in the garage. Toria made me hotwire it so it wasn't stolen." I said.

"Hmm Aaron remind me to thank Tator-tot when she gets up." Chris said.

"I better get these girls home oh and good luck taming that lioness Steve." Tim said ushering Beth, Tiff, Angel, and Curly out the door.

"Yeah Mom's been freaking about Jackie not being home so I better get her there. I might be back I might not. I don't know yet." Two-Bit said then him and his little sister left. A little while later Darry came out into the living room.

"Is she up?" Soda asked.

"Yeah she wants to see Steve and then Dally." Darry answered.

"Is she ok?" Dally wanted to know.

"She'll be fine she just has to stay in bed for the next week and a half." Darry said.

"She'll never agree." Dally put in. "She hates being confined or pinned up like a caged lion."

"That's why you'll be here." Darry said.

**Dally's PoV  
**"And just why is that?" I asked.

"Because she has three deeply bruised ribs and bruises to spare. She won't heal properly if she doesn't give her ribs the rest they need to fully heal." Darry told me as Steve walked out and down the hallway. "If she would have stayed out of that fight she wouldn't be so hurt and would only have to stay in bed for a week but she needs the extra time. You'll see that when you talk to her. I think she'll sleep most of the time anyway." I sighed and knew there was no arguing with Darry when he was this passionate about something so I just nodded.

Eventually Steve came back out and nodded to me. I took a deep breath and walked into her room and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Hey Lizzie Beth." I said quietly.

"Hey Dal." She said. I sat there waiting for her to say something else but she didn't.

"Look T," Her mouth dropped open in shock. I knew why too. I hadn't used her other nickname that had come from her other middle name Christine since we were kids. "I'm sorry I haven't been the best big brother to you for the last few months really I'm sorry. I've forgotten how to be the big brother you need. It isn't fair I know that and I know you probably hate me for it but the entire time you were gone I was going out of my mind. I really do care about you and when he tackled you to the ground I was...I was..." I trailed off.

'Just admit it Dally she won't think any less of you for it.' I mentally scolded myself.

"I was scared and yes I'll admit it I was scared out of my fucking mind when he landed all those punches and when you collapsed. I told you before I can't lose you, you mean too much to me for me to lose you now. Now I know you're probably think that I'm thinking of myself and that I'm only saying this because I'm thinking of myself and that being depressed is going to ruin my rep but I don't care anymore T, I really don't losing you would be like losing part of myself I just couldn't take it. You and Johnny are what keep me going everyday. I love you so much Victoria. More than I could ever say." I said hoping that she would understand.

"Texas you aren't making that much sense right now all I got out of that was that you were scared and that you love me. Maybe it's because I'm so exhausted right now or maybe it's because you really weren't making sense to me. I think it might be the first but if you run that by me again in about a week I can almost guarantee that I'll understand. Ya dig?" She asked.

"Yeah I dig." I said disappointed.

"Hey Texas I kinda understand and I love you too it's just I'm really exhausted ya dig?" She tried. The look on her face was telling me the same thing. I knew she was fighting to stay awake.

"Get some sleep T we can talk more when you're feeling more up to it." I said quietly stroking her soft hair. It was kinda dirty but after everything she'd been through today I don't think she was too worried about being stinky and dirty.

**Victoria's PoV  
**When Steve first came in after Darry had finished patching me up I was a little upset. I had told Darry that I needed to take a shower and then see Steve then Dally. "Hey Darry said you wanted to see me?" Steve said.

"No I said I wanted to take a shower and then see you guys. I haven't had an unpainful shower since about two weeks ago." I said.

"Well then you're gonna be waiting a little longer for that painless shower because you bruised three ribs good, baby. Right now you should stay in bed and let them heal." He told me. I sighed heavily and realized he was right.

"Baby look," Steve started and then went to talking. I don't know what he was talking about but I did catch the words sorry and insane and maybe even I love you but I was fighting the urge to go to sleep.

"Steve baby I'm not up for long winded speeches right now so do me a favor kay?" I asked.

"Yeah anything." He said.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said. He smirked and leaned down. I know he was trying to be careful but truth be told he could have been holding me in a death grip and I wouldn't have cared. I leaned up the best I could and wrapped my arms around his neck then pulled him down to me. Then we kissed and once again I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. I don't know how he did it every time he kissed me but he just made me feel so special. When his hand touched my side I jerked away. So maybe I lied about the whole death grip thing.

"Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He apologized as I lay back down.

"I know. Just one more quick kiss then send my brother in." I said. He did most of the work this time and all I had to do was lay there and respond. Which I did and I thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Sorry I was too tempted." He said when he pulled away out of breath.

"You don't hear me complaining do you?" I asked.

"I'll talk to you in the morning." He said. He kissed my cheek and walked out. I took a few deep breaths before Dally walked in.

"Hey Lizzie Beth." He said quietly as if not to disturb me. He sat on the edge of my bed where Steve had just been and looked down.

"Hey Dal." I said. He sat there waiting probably for me to say something else but he was gonna have to do the talking.

"Look T," He said. My mouth dropped open in shock. He hadn't called me T since we were kids. I knew he was going to do his damnest to apologize and get me to forgive him. My full name is Victoria Elizabeth Christine Winston, my first name was preplanned from my father, Elizabeth was my father's mom's name, Christine was my mom's name, and Winston of course being his last name.

I found out when we were digging through my mom's old stuff that my dad, Richard Sanders, had legally adopted me three months after their wedding and on the form where it said new last name that should have been marked Sanders was left blank. So legally she never changed my last name. Thinking about it now the form that had given my Uncle Bob custody of me said Victoria E.C. Winston and not Sanders like it should have. This all made me realize that my mom had never legally changed my last name. It was still Winston and not Sanders like I had been lead to believe for the past 4 years.

I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to hear Dally say "You and Johnny are what keep me going everyday. I love you so much Victoria. More than I could ever say." The look on his face was hoping that I would understand.

Since I had been zoned out I told him what I could remember and then made up something about being tired. "Texas you aren't making that much sense right now all I got out of that was that you were scared and that you love me. Maybe it's because I'm so exhausted right now or maybe it's because you really weren't making sense to me. I think it might be the first but if you run that by me again in about a week I can almost guarantee that I'll understand. Ya dig?" I asked hoping he bought it.

"Yeah I dig." He said but he still sounded disappointed so I had to say something.

"Hey Texas, I kinda understand and I love you too it's just I'm really exhausted ya dig?" I tried. I put on a look that might have been telling him the same thing. I yawned to tell him that I was fighting to stay awake.

"Get some sleep T. We can talk more when you're feeling more up to it." He said quietly stroking my hair that I knew to be dirty. Even though I had just taken a shower yesterday I had been rolling around in the dirt trying to beat the crap out of Bigdog. I leaned into his stroking and noticed something heavy jump up on the bed beside me opposite of where Dally was sitting. I turned and looked at my dog. "Terror." Dally scolded.

"Naw let him stay he's not hurting anything." I said quietly. Dally sighed but nodded. I bet I could have asked him to rob a bank at that moment and he probably would have asked me which one. I yawned once more and let him lull me to sleep. For the next several days all I remember was laying in bed being only half responsive and eating soup.

* * *

Liz: I'm sorry it took so long to get this out but it wasn't my fault this time.

Tim: Blaming the editor then?

Liz: No I don't blame her she's an amazing editor and I couldn't really post this without her it was just that she had a huge ice storm where she lived and it knocked out the power and water and electricity and all the other important stuff down there. So both her and I are sorry for the delay although we had no control over the causes.

Tim: Oh alright.

Liz: By the way when I say Shawn I mean Shawn Ridder and when I say Bigdog or Shawnie I mean Shawn Williams head of PR.

Tim: hope you liked the story and please review.


	20. Cold Shoulder

Liz: Alright in my defense it is not my fault why this took so long to put out and it's explained at the bottom.

Pony: could you explain it now?

Steve: She said it was explained at the bottom so you'll have to wait till then.

Liz: Be nice Steve.

Steve: Alright.

Soda: she would also like to thank her reviewers:  
Samiewantha399, Siddah, Blondie 24-7, and outsider for life

Liz: Thank you all and all my readers

Pony: She owns nothing enjoy the chapter.

Two-Bit: As a review from the last chapter, the main character took on Bigdog and won then fell unconcious.

Steve: Nice review Two-Bit.

Liz: It worked didn't it?

Steve: I guess now enjoy

* * *

_**Cold Shoulder**_

I woke up and looked around my room. I sighed and looked at Dally.

"Morning Lizzie Beth." He said quietly. I tried to sit up but Dally laid a hand on my shoulder keeping me on the bed. I laid a hand on my ribs and found that were barely hurting. "How long has it been since I confronted Bigdog?" I asked.

"Let's see today's the tenth so about a week." Dally answered.

"I can't believe I've been sleeping off and on for a week." I said astonished.

"Neither can we." Dally said. "How much of the past three weeks do you remember?"

"Practically everything, except for what I slept through." I paused and looked around. "How much longer doc?"

"Four days." He answered. "Just to make sure you're completely healed before you go running around. That fight you got into deeply bruised three of your ribs and gave you bruises to spare. How you feeling?"

"Like I could piss the contents of a water tower and still have some left over." I answered. "Can I go?"

"I don't know." He sighed.

"I could ruin my stomach." He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Hurry, I don't want you out of bed for long." He said.

I got up and walked to the bathroom where the door was standing wide open and Steve was taking care of some business. "Nice sight." I said blushing slightly and looking down. He was shocked but at least he wasn't embarrassed. I pulled the door shut and stood beside it.

"So the princess is up." I heard a voice say from the front door.

"Oh shove it Blade." I said looking over at him. "It's been a week; you expect for me to take longer than that to heal?"

"No I knew you'd be up sooner or later. What are you doing out here though?" He asked.

"Well when all you have for a week is soup and fluids it kinda makes you have to piss." I said. Then I pounded on the door. "HURRY UP STEVE I'VE BEEN HOLDING IT ALL WEEK." I shouted. "Or so it feels like." I muttered to Blade.

"What you been doing that for?" Blade asked leaning on the table across from me.

"Yeah." Steve asked.

"Well I've been confined to bed for the past week..."

"You've been up and down all week from the bathroom and back. Conscious just enough to go and then get back to bed." Steve cut in.

"I...um...I just have to go pee." I said walking into the bathroom and shutting and locking the door. When I finished and walked out Steve looked at me.

"That's not fair. You can see me but I can't see you?" He asked.

"You left the door open and my protective brother is in the other room." I answered walking up next to him. "Besides I believe I can make that up to you." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah." He whispered back running his hand over my weak spot on my side which made me squirm towards him. "And just how would you do that?"

"Hello. Still in the room here." Blade reprimanded.

"Oh. Sorry. Thank you for dropping by to see the little old me." I said in an amazed southern belle tone. Then switching back to my regular voice I said "What can I do ya in for?"

"Mikey's been worried about you and Bigdog ain't letting him out so I came to see if you were ok. Are you?" Blade said.

"Yeah I should be fine in a few days." I said.

"You do know you're confined to bed until then right?" Steve asked quietly.

"BED!?! NO WAY."

"Easy don't yell at me. Yell at your two doctors." Steve said.

"Tell Mikey I'll be fine and I'll call him as soon as I can alright?" I asked Blade.

"Yeah sure." Blade said standing and leaving.

I took a deep breath and walked back to my room.

"YOU'RE KEEPING ME IN BED FOR THE NEXT FOUR DAYS? DALLY YOU ARE INSANE! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME PINNED UP LIKE A CAGED TIGER IT'S NOT FAIR. I'M FINE NO HARM DONE. I WILL NOT STAY IN THE SAME ROOM FOR THE NEXT FOUR DAYS." I shouted at him.

"Take it easy Lizzie Beth. Just sit down and we'll talk this out." Dally said

"NO, I WILL NOT SIT DOWN AND I WILL NOT TALK THIS OUT. I'M SAYING THIS RIGHT HERE AND NOW YOU WILL NOT KEEP ME IN THIS ROOM ANY LONGER." I shouted at him. He still wasn't budging though.

"LISTEN UP LIZ I WILL KEEP YOU IN THIS ROOM FOR THE NEXT FOUR DAYS OR HOW EVER LONG IT TAKES TO FOR YOU TO HEAL. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? I'LL TELL YOU ANYWAY. I'LL KEEP YOU IN HERE BECAUSE AS YOUR BROTHER AND YOUR GUARDIAN IN TULSA IT IS UP TO ME TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE SAFE AND NOT HURT." He shouted back. Then calming a little he said "And because of this." He poked my abs where one of my ribs had been bruised. I let out a really loud howl and tears quickly streamed down my face. I hated crying in front of Dally but damn it hurt. "I was being gentle. Now just think about how you would feel if it was a soc who had done that. It might have been a punch and it would have hurt ten times worse, now lay down." Dally ordered.

"Hey Toria, I heard you scream are you ok?" Steve asked from near the doorway. I had my back to him. It was one thing to let Dally see me cry but completely different to let Steve see it.

"Yeah I'm fine he was just proving a point. Could you please leave?" I said turning my back on Dally and father from Steve. The door shut and I was alone.

The next day I realized I had slept through my favorite holiday. The fourth of July. It beat out Halloween only because I loved to see stuff explode more than I did getting free candy. Or maybe it was because I was allowed to play with fire then. Big pyromaniac here if you didn't notice. Anyway I was sitting on my bed staring out the window when the door opened. "What?" I snapped.

"Breakfast. Here." Soda answered.

"Unless you can get me out of here then you should leave." I wasn't yelling at him or snapping I was telling him to either help me or get out in the nicest possible way. The door shut and I knew there went my last hope at convincing Darry and Dally to let me out of my room. I ate quickly and Pony came in. "I'll tell you the same thing I told your brother if you can't help me get out of here then you should get what you need then leave." I told him. He sighed and after a few moments I heard the door shut. I lay down and looked at the ceiling trying not to cry again.

Later that afternoon Steve came in with something behind his back. "Can I help you?" I asked trying not to snap.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked perching on the edge of my bed.

"Today...it's the 11th of July right?" He nodded.

"It's also been one month since I asked you out." He said.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, listen I know you probably forgot and all and I understand under these circumstances but I wanted you to have this anyway." Steve smiled softly, but the wear of being a greaser was still lined around his mouth and he handed over a monkey with a purple ribbon tied around its neck and a blue rose. "Ponyboy told me about the flower and I just guessed on the monkey.

"Awww you're so sweet. Thank you so much." I said leaning up to kiss him. He kissed back for a while before pulling away.

"I wanted to take you out too but I knew Dally and Darry won't let you so that will just have to wait." He said.

"You agree with them though?"

"Baby you're hurt, and I don't want it to get any worse."

"Thanks for the monkey and the flower and all but I think you should leave." I said. He kissed my cheek and sighed.

"I made you mad didn't I?"

"What do you think? It doesn't take a genius to see that it hurts my own boyfriend is against me."

"I just want what's best for you. Is that really a crime?" I turned my head looking out the window and shortly I heard the door shut. I thought for a while and then something hit me.

"Your sister has something up her ass why don't you go see if you can figure out what's wrong with her?" I heard Steve say.

"Just let her be." Dally answered.

"Dally it's bad. Just go check it out." Steve argued back.

"Alright I'll go see." I heard Dally say so I pulled out my pistol. Well technically it was my dad's pistol but I always used it. I started cleaning it leaning against my headboard as the door squeaked open.

"Something I can help you with Dallas?" I asked not taking my eyes of the gun in front of me.

"Yeah put it away." He hissed. I looked at the clock and then at him. "Darry will be home in five minutes and he'll kick you out of his house if he knows you have that."

"Better than sitting in here." I said still refocusing on the gun.

"No Lizzie Beth he'll kick you out for good. He doesn't want that around Ponyboy and you have no where else in the state to go. I'm asking Buck tomorrow not to take you in if you get into trouble." I put the gun back in its box then stuffed it between a few old shirts under my bed.

"Dally don't do that." I said in a pleading tone.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked.

"Look what happens if I get hacked off at one of the boys huh? Where would I go if I couldn't flee to Buck's? Wouldn't you rather have me at Buck's safe and sound or running around the city where just about anyone could get their hands on me?" I asked quickly.

"Alright you've made your point I won't ask him that. What the hell is up with your cold shoulder to these boys?" He asked not moving from the doorway.

"I'm in a slight hacked off mood and it tends to come off on everybody. I'm pissed now. Please leave."

"No, and I won't let you out you need rest and the only way you're gonna get it is if you stay in bed. Now shut your trap and try to get some more sleep." He said then turned and walked out the door. A little later Darry came in.

"How are you doing?" He asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"I'm fine still a little bit sore but nothing I can't handle." I answered.

"Let me see." He said. I stood up and pulled my shirt off. His eyes dropped to my ribs and he unwrapped them. Looking at them he saw I was telling the truth. The bruising and swelling had gone down considerably. He started running his hands over them pushing ever so slightly trying to figure out just how much they were still wounded. He pushed a little too hard on one and I recoiled wincing.

"Please don't do that again." I begged.

He walked to the open door and stuck his head out. "Johnny, bring me a glass of chocolate milk would you?" I refrained from rolling my eyes but couldn't help but thinking 'Great bring in the one I can't snap at because he's so close to me.' I breathed a sigh of relief when it wasn't him it was Steve. "Where's Johnny?"

"Dally took him out a little while ago and Two-Bit ain't here and no one else wanted to come in here." Steve answered handing over the glass. He looked over at me with a look that almost reminded me of pity.

"Get out Steve." I said in a low, threatening voice. He swallowed hard and walked out. If there was one thing I hated more than being cooped up it was being pitied. It hurt to think that people felt bad for me I didn't like it.

"What's with the attitude?" Darry asked handing me the glass and picking up the Ace bandage again. "What happened to the sweet girl that charmed everyone?"

"Sweet girl? Only the seven of you, Tim, and Curly like me. Everyone else hates me." I answered on the verge of tears again.

"Oh come on you have more friends then that." Darry said gently.

"Yeah ok so I have Buck, well slightly Buck, Angel on occasion, and my country friends."

"You have to have more friends than that."

"Nope you know how many girl friends I have? Two, Kelsey and Ashley. No one else will talk to me."

"Anyway why are you being hard on the boys?"

"Maybe it's the thought of staying in here longer than I have to" I answered taking a drink and sliding my hand to the waist band of my pants adding slight pressure trying to decrease the internal pain. "So how much longer am I in here for?"

"Four more days. You need the rest and time to heal." Darry answered not looking up. I was silent and finished off the milk. "And don't even think about trying to get me to change my mind it won't happen."

"You won't change your mind about me staying in for four days or where I'm staying for the next four days?" I asked seeing if he would at least let me wonder around the house.

"You are staying in this room for the next four days and that is final." He said in his infamous stern no arguing voice. I thought hard trying to think of a loophole. I couldn't. "Just like I thought no loophole." He smirked and took the glass leaving me in my own peril.

Johnny and Pony brought in my dinner. I didn't look at them so they set the stuff down on my dresser. "You go I'll stay for a bit." Johnny whispered. Once the door shut he sat down on the bed next to me. "Liz?" He questioned.

"Don't make me Johnny." I said in a pleading tone.

"Come on Liz. Just look at me."

"If I look at you I can't be mad much longer." I answered.

"Liz I ain't saying you should stay in here and be bored out of your mind. It's just that you have to let your ribs heal."

"This coming from the guy who didn't want to stay put after being jumped by four socs."

"I know you don't want to lie down and take this but you know it's for the best."

"Dally doesn't lie down and take it. He'll get into a fight, sleep for how ever long he decides is safe, and then gets up and goes looking for trouble. I'm not saying I'm gonna do the same because trouble usually finds me but it's just hereditary for me to want to be up again after I've gotten all the sleep I can." I said

He handed me dinner of mash potatoes and jello. "Darry says this will be easier on the stomach for now until you work back up to solid foods in a few days."

"Find away to get me out of here. If I have to stare at the same four walls and ceiling for the next four days I'm gonna go stir-crazy." I said.

"You ain't gonna go stir-crazy." He said.

"Yes I am you know I don't take confinement well."

"Liz listen to me I'll talk to Pony and see if we can come up with something to get you out of this room at least. Maybe let you wonder the house and the backyard but don't be mad if I can't alright?" He asked. I nodded and handed him my cleared plate.

"Hand me that book over there would you?" I asked pointing to the book on my dresser. It was one of my favorite books. It was really just a scrap book. I flicked out my blade and cut the stem off of the rose. He handed me the book and I looked around the room for a pen. "Hmmm I need a pen." I muttered. Johnny looked around and brought me the one off the dresser.

I turned to the last occupied page and saw a picture of my mom and dad. Underneath the picture were their names, the date they wed, and the date both of them died. Thinking about their faces brought tears to my eyes. Johnny shifted uncomfortably. I wiped my eyes and then I flipped the page and placed the rose on it. I thought for a few moments also flipping back a few pages to the place where I had pressed the last flower I had gotten and read the caption under it. I flipped back to the page I was working on and wrote 'This one's from Steve, July 11th, 1966 One month Anniversary.' I flipped the book shut and looked at it.

"Johnny, could you do me a favor and sit on this?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered sitting down on top of the book until I told him it should be ok about thirty seconds later. He got off and put it back on my dresser. I smiled and he came and sat back down.

"Do me another favor. Don't tell the guys that I'm being nice to you. That'll make them think that I've come off my mean temper cold shoulder treatment." He nodded and stood. A few moments later the door quietly shut letting me know that he had left.

I sighed and lay back down. The next morning Steve came in with breakfast and sat down. I didn't say anything I just ate. He waited but I still wasn't gonna say anything. "Baby look I just want you to be ok and running around town in the condition you're in isn't gonna help that."

"And just what condition would that be?" I snarled. Terror came in and jumped on the bed laying his head on my leg.

"You're still beat up and I know you don't think you are but you are baby don't fight this. You'll get too worked up and it'll hurt you even more. I don't like your attitude either. What happened to the sweet girl I fell in love with?" I choked on my orange juice. After clearing my throat a few times I looked at him.

"Say that again." I demanded.

"You heard me."

"Say it again Steve."

"I want to know what happened to the sweet girl I fell in love with in the last two and a half months." He stated slowly yet firmly.

"I was never sweet Steve. And after that experience on PR turf who wouldn't toughen up?"

"But I don't like the toughened up you nor do I like the extremely sweet you. You're the perfect balance of tough and sweet and that's what I love about you."

"You don't love me Steve you just think you do. Don't say it again unless you mean it and there's always the fact that I don't see anyone making Dallas stay put for any longer than he thinks is necessary after he gets into a fight. Is it because he's stronger than I am? He's bigger than I am? He's tuffer than I am?" I asked. Disgust was filling my tone and I knew that sooner or later Steve's temper would come to the surface.

"Well yes he's stronger than you, yes he's bigger than you, but he's not tuffer than you are." Steve answered.

"Oh really because I'm starting to think so because you all keep babying me. I'm not a little kid Steve as you saw about a week ago I took on one of the proclaimed tuffest hoods on the west side. And I did say hood Steve. No has ever been able to beat him. And as you could see he wasn't holding back anything. I've had bruises to prove that. Maybe if I took on Darry y'all would stop babying me and let me go where and when I please. Now do me a favor and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" I shouted. He took the breakfast dishes and left.

Pony came into my room after I finished with my shower, honestly I needed one and it made me feel a lot better. "What do you want Pony?" I asked sitting and fiddling with the Ace bandage in my hands.

"I um figured you could use some help with that." Pony said. I sighed and nodded. While he was wrapping up my ribs again I noticed that he seemed deep in thought about something. Maybe it was the smell of my soap that he was thinking about or maybe it was something else I just couldn't tell. "You know I've always liked the view from this window."

"There's a tree in front of the window." She answered.

"I know but it's a strong tree. It can even hold Darry's weight. He and Dad used that instead of a ladder when they needed to re-roof this part of the house. Mom was always worried it would fall in on Soda during a heavy rain or something. So to ease her fears they roofed it from front to back, so that she had a sturdy roof. Did you know that Darry replaced the porch rail out back?"

"No I didn't."

"It's pretty sturdy now instead of being all rotted out. Soda likes to sit on it occasionally. I remember this one time when we were playing with a Frisbee and Soda threw it too far. I looked at him and he's like 'Squirt go fetch.' I rolled my eyes but it I went and got it. It was better than sitting around all day with nothing to do."

"Is there a point to the story?" I asked. I was getting slightly irritated.

"I don't know Squirt seemed to like it when I told him." 'Hmm. He seems to be hinting at something.'

"Terror?"

"Yeah Squirt, Terror; same dog ain't it?" I shrugged. 'Why is he telling me all this?' "Just think about what I said."

When Pony left I got to thinking about what he said. I spent the greater part of the day just thinking. Dally brought in lunch and waited till I finished it before leaving again. Around fiveish it hit me.

Window, tree, roof, porch rail, Frisbee, Squirt, and better than sitting around all day. The tree severed as a ladder to the roof, over the roof to the porch rail down off that to the ground and play with Squirt. Now how to get to the tree? Out the window, Pone you're a genius. I stuck my head out the door. "PONE YOU'RE A GENIUS!" I called.

"THANK TWO-BIT!" He called back. 'Now why should I be thanking Two-Bit? Maybe it was his idea.' I thought I didn't know but I really didn't care.

I smiled and lifted the window. I jumped out onto the limb of the tree climbed up and over the roof keeping my foot steps light. From there I went down to the porch roof and swung my way down to the railing and then dropped to the ground. The back door was shut tight so if figured they wouldn't hear much. Terror walked over to me and started sniffing. Once I passed his test he sat down and looked up at me as if to ask 'What now?'

I walked around the medium sized back yard and found a bright orange Frisbee. "Can you fetch?" I asked picking it up and waving to him. He sat down in front of me and waited for me to throw it. We played a while after he got over the fact that when I said release he had to let go. I walked back toward the house and started throwing it to the other end. I was just laughing and having a good time so I decided to start singing. I just sang for a while keeping the tunes happy and up beat. I also kept playing fetch.

**Pony's PoV**

"You're a genius Pone? Who would've thunk it?" Soda said kicking off his shoes.

"Yeah and it's all really thanks to Two-Bit here."

"Thank Two-Bit for what?" Steve asked.

"For the fact that I'm a genius." I answered as Soda went into the kitchen for some chocolate milk.

"You're a genius?" Darry asked coming in the door.

"Yeah and it's thanks to Two-Bit really." Soda said.

"And just how is that?" Darry asked.

"Um well ya see..." I trailed off.

"I learned everything I ever needed to know by watching Mickey Mouse I told him to tell Tator about how to do something and she thought he was a genius." Two-Bit answered. Johnny got up and walked to the window that faced the backyard in the kitchen.

"I don't want to know." Darry answered. Two-Bit just grinned and looked back at the TV. A little while later Johnny was still standing at the window.

"What ya looking at Johnnycakes?" I asked. He motioned me over. I looked out the window and saw Victoria playing with Terror and our old Frisbee. As we watched she lifted her arms over her head and spun around quickly a few times. Two-Bit came up behind us.

"What is so interesting about the backyard?" He asked us. "Oh that." He said answering his own question.

"It's like she's so happy just playing with him. Like she doesn't even know what's going on anywhere besides what's going on in the backyard. I don't even want to disturb her because that would be like disturbing an angel ya dig?" Johnny said.

"When did you get so deep on us Johnny?" Two-Bit asked. Johnny shrugged and Two-Bit pulled the back door open. There was a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Soda standing there with a glass of chocolate milk in hand.

"She looks so peaceful out there." He said.

"It's amazing how fast she can change." I heard Steve say from over by the door.

The next thing I knew Two-Bit was out next to her and bent down to talk to her. She smiled and nodded. I watched as Two-Bit put his hand on her waist and took her hand in his. She let her other hand rest on his arm. She looked up at him and from the looks of it she was singing. Then they started slow dancing.

"Singing lessons for two months. Her teacher says she was too good to go any longer." Soda told us from above.

"She is so short." I heard Dally say. I looked over at him and he was standing next to Steve.

"Short, yes but she can still kick your ass." Steve answered.

"She only looks so short because he's 6 foot and she's like 5'3. That's a good nine inches of difference." Darry said.

"It'd be ten if you were out there with her." Soda said. Two-Bit came back in and pushed Steve out holding the screen door shut between them. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing their relationship." Two-Bit answered as Steve slowly walked out to her. Terror had lain down on back porch. Steve was looking at the ground and she had her arms crossed over her chest. Steve looked up as her voice projected over the backyard and the silent house. He move to her and wrapped both of his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know that song." Johnny said. "It's Rose Garden by Lynn Anderson."

"It's one of her favorite songs." I added. They were slow dancing but it's not really that slow of a song.

"Why do ya think she picked it?" Darry asked.

"Listen to the lyrics." Two-Bit answered.

_"I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden_

_Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime_

_When you take you gotta give so live and let live and let go_

_I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden._

_I could promise you things like big diamond rings_

_But you don't find roses growin' on stalks of clover_

_So you better think it over_

_Well, if sweet talking you could make it come true_

_I would give you the world right now on a silver platter_

_But what would it matter._

_I could sing you a tune and promise you the moon_

_But if that's what it takes to hold you I'd just as soon let you go_

_But there's one thing I want you to know_

_You'd better look before you leap still waters run deep_

_And there won't always be someone there to pull you out_

_And you know what I'm talking about._

_So smile for a while and let's be jolly love shouldn't be so melancholy_

_Come along and share the good times while we can_

_I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden_

_Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime."_

When she stopped singing I heard seven words I don't think I've ever heard from Steve. "Baby I'm sorry and I love you." He said. She leaned her forehead against him and sighed.

"So what exactly did that song mean?" Soda asked.

"With the good times there has to be bad times, she never said it would be perfect. She could make tons of promises but the sweet things don't come around that often. When you're in love you should enjoy the good times while they're around." Johnny explained simply.

He said something to her and she looked up again. She said something that looked like 'Oh yeah watch this.' Then pulling out of his grip she went into a series of some of the most complicated gymnastics I had ever seen. "Gymnastics at the Y for 2 years." Soda said.

"She's obviously not in any pain if she can do that." Two-Bit said.

"I know that." Dally answered.

"If you know that why are you keeping her pinned up?" Soda asked.

"Word spread quickly ever since she took on and beat Bigdog, every greaser and hood that thinks they're tuff shit wants a piece of her. You think I'm gonna let her go out there and fight off almost every greaser and hood on the Northside?" Dally snapped. "She wouldn't understand that."

"Wanna bet?" Two-Bit asked opening the back door.

"Two-Bit don't." Dally said grabbing for Two-Bit's shirt. It was too late though he had already gone. We all piled out to the back porch to see what would happen.

Two-Bit started talking to them and the look on her face was one that showed sheer confusion. Two-Bit turned back to us and then to Victoria again. She seemed to be thinking. Then she broke in to a grin and started clapping and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Then she did a few backhand springs, a cartwheel, and a few summersaults before she bounded across the backyard and up the porch launching herself onto Dally.

"What the hell...?" Dally asked almost frozen as she hugged him.

"You are the most wonderful big brother ever. Thank you so much." She replied.

"Why?" He spat.

"I told you that all you had to do was tell me not to do something and to make sure you had a good reason and I would listen. Two-Bit told me that you didn't want me on the streets for a really good reason I probably didn't want to know about so I told him ok and I thanked him for making Pony a genius. Two-Bit also told me you were just protecting me." She said.

"And you know what she said when she realized it?" Steve asked.

"What?" Darry asked.

"Yea! I got my big brother back." Two-Bit answered with an almost perfect imitation of a high pitched voice and the clapping bouncing motion she did.

"Yo down here you see me? I know I may be short but I ain't invisible I can still hear you so stop talking like I just disappeared." She said waving her arms over her head.

"Hey Dal! Have you seen your sister? I can't seem to find her." Two-Bit answered looking around pretending to over look her. She crossed her arms and plopped down on the porch in front of Terror taking his head in her lap and stroking it. "Now she really disappeared."

"I hate being short." Victoria pouted. "At least you appreciate me."

"He appreciates you because you feed him." I answered. "And besides you're not short you're vertically challenged."

"No y'all are just vertically inclined mister 6 inches taller than me and I thought you were a genius." She retorted.

"What's vertically inclined mean?" Two-Bit asked glancing quickly at his crotch. Victoria closed her eyes tight before cracking up.

"Not that vertically inclined you pervert." She said trying to stop laughing but it didn't help that Soda and Steve had joined in.

"She means we're all tall." I answered.

"And I thought you made Pony the genius he is. Guess I was wrong." She said as the three of them died in laughter. Two-Bit finally caught on and started laughing as well.

"You four are crazy." Darry said.

"Must be something in the water." Victoria answered.

"Yeah you're crazy too." Soda added. Darry just rolled his eyes as they calmed down. We all headed back inside with Victoria over Steve's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I followed behind those two and she started making faces at me.

"Put me down." She cried.

"Not yet." Steve answered.

"Come boy." She called to Terror before making more funny faces. I waved as Steve walked her back down the hallway. "Hey where am I going?"

"You'll see soon enough." Steve answered.

"I really wish people would stop telling me that." She said waving sadly as they walked away.

* * *

Liz: Well there's the chapter.

Pony: Thanks

Tim: And now for your explanation from your author's beta Dess:

Beta note: It is all my fault that the chapter is out so late. Send all hate mail to me. My screenname is Dess. All hate mail goes there. Victoria here would have gotten this out sooner but I was slightly slow with getting this back to her. I am dealing with moving and I.B. class are so irritating. I hope to start sending chapters back faster. Promise

Curly: that's all for this chapter thanks for reading.


	21. Strike Two

Liz: Well hello to everyone out there. I got this back from my editor and my comp is finally working right again, so yea computer.

Dally: I still don't know why you got a dell there aren't really the most trusted.

Liz: Because it's the only thing my mom would by, she trusts them for some reason.

Dally: Sure maybe some day you'll get something better.

Liz: Well I hope so too. My finals are this week and then I'm free for the next four months for summer.

Darry: But you're not really free you're going to be working.

Liz: Hopefully working and that's only at night.

Pony: Well I wish you luck on your finals and packing to go home.

Liz: Well that reminds me I better start that.

Johnny: She owns nothing but what you don't recognize.

_**Strike two**_

* * *

I heard a door open and figured he was taking me back to my room. "Why are we here Steve?" 

"Because my baby I do believe you have something to make up to me." He answered.

I thought hard and remembered the encounter on Monday. I pushed the door shut as he walked in. "Well then my dear grease monkey I do believe you're right." I said as he laid me down on my bed. "Come here." He climbed on top of me and pressed his lips against mine. We started making out but only got as far as a French kiss before I heard people outside the door. I pushed Steve up and put a finger to my lips.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Go to the window, open it and sit on the ledge like you've been there smoking or something the entire time." I whispered. He nodded and did as I asked even lighting up. "Steve...Steve...please..." I moaned. "Oh god Steve." I said.

Then I opened the door and looked down at my feet where Two-Bit, Soda, and Dally were lying in a tangled heap. They picked themselves up and dusted themselves off. "You know you really shouldn't eavesdrop. It ain't too nice." Steve said looking over at the three from the window.

"Sadly I expected it to be the three of you. Pony and Johnny know better and Darry knows it's none of his business." I said.

"What was that moaning about if you weren't doing it?" Dally asked.

"The first part was to lead you guys to believe that we were and the second part I meant for Steve to open the window farther because I don't want that smoke in here." Steve stubbed out the butt and flicked it out the window.

"Tator I'm..." Two-Bit started.

"No Two-Bit I don't want to hear it. Now if you'll excuse me boys I have a few phone calls to make." I said trying to leave the room but Dally pushed hard on my shoulder and backed me into the door.

"I don't want to find out my fifteen year old little sister has been doing it or else you won't be able to see him any more ya dig?" Dally snapped. I glanced at Steve with a panicked look on my face. He nodded.

"Yea I got ya." I said. He let me go and I walked out to the living room. Once there I looked around for Darry. "Hey Dar' where you at?"

"What's up?" He asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Can I make a few calls? Let my friends know I'm ok now?" I asked.

"As long as it ain't long distance and you aren't on there forever." I nodded and picked up the receiver. The first number I dialed was Aaron's.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Aaron?"

"No it's Chris."

"Weird 'cause I thought I called Aaron." I said.

"TATOR-TOT CASSEROLE!" He screamed in my ear. That's the long version of my nickname because I was so infatuated with Chris's mom's casserole that it just came up and stuck.

"CHRIS WHO'S ON THE PHONE?!" I heard Aaron shout in the background.

"Well are you gonna talk at a normal level to me or not?" I asked.

"Yeah so what's up girly?" Chris asked.

"Just wanted to tell you guys that I'm up and I'm ok. Dally just doesn't want me out on the streets for some good reason or another." I said.

"Hello? Who are you and why is Chris screaming?" Aaron asked.

"It's just little old me or did you miss what Chris screamed?" I said. I pulled the phone from my ear just as Aaron screamed.

"TATOR-TOT!"

"I thought we established that." I answered.

"Sorry so how you feeling?"

"I'm good but a little bored."

"Come out with me tonight." Aaron offered.

"Can't maybe tomorrow or the next day. Look I got to go but I just called to say hi and that I was feeling better."

"Alright bye. Oh and Chris says adios."

"See ya later guys." I answered hanging up.

I waited a few moments and then picked up again this time dialing Mikey. I told him I was fine and that he didn't have to worry and the reason I thought that Dally had kept me pinned up. He said he understood and he was glad I was better. I thanked him and told him that I'd see him around and then I hung up.

After that a few seconds later I called Robby and his response was almost exactly the same as Aaron's had been minus the whole going out with him bit. He said he would tell Ash and Kenny and I had better call Kelsey before she goes up in arms and storms the house. So I did that and then Darry picked me up over his shoulder after I hung up. "What now?" I asked tapping his back lightly.

"Nothing I just ain't seen ya in a while." He said sitting me on the counter. "Just stay put." He told me. So I swung my feet lightly making sure not to hit the cabinet I was sitting on and looked out the back window watching the backyard. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him start the stove and move around to get dinner started. There was a rumble of an engine outside and then the car stopped. A few moments later there was a knock on the door and Darry hollered for someone to answer it.

"I feel so punished." I mumbled.

"Hush up. You're not being punished. Is there something wrong with me spending time with you?" Darry said. I shook my head and smiled slightly.

"What can I do for you?" I heard Soda ask.

"My cousin I heard she was in a bit of a fight." I heard a voice say. Darry put a hand on my stomach to keep me still. I knew he knew that voice but I squirmed so much I ended up on the floor. I got up and ran out to the living room.

"Ricky!" I squealed launching myself on to him.

"Hey kiddo you ok?" He asked.

"It was nothing a week's worth of rest could fix." I said. I heard Steve clear his throat. I turned slightly red. Pulling away from Ricky I looked around the room.

"Um hi." Ricky said.

"Guy this is Patrick Martin. Rick you already know Dally and Pony, this is Soda Pony's brother, Two-Bit Mathews, Johnny Cade, Darry who is Soda and Pony's oldest brother, you said you went to middle school with him, and Steve Randle. My boyfriend." I said mumbling the last two words.

"What was that last part?" He asked.

"Steve's my boyfriend." I said louder but still quietly. My face was getting hot and I was sure it was turning red.

Ricky was looking Steve over and I was hoping he approved. "You ain't hurtin' her are you?"

"What's it to you?" Steve snapped standing up. I stood between the two of them praying they wouldn't fight. Like I said before Patrick's about Darry's size and has never been beaten in a fight only because he's never been in a fight but you couldn't tell it by looking at him.

"Listen boy no one dates my cousin or even lays a hand on her without me hearing about it. If you are hurting her I'll put you straight into the hospital." Ricky growled. Steve was tensing up. This wasn't gonna be good at all. I looked over at Dally with a pleading look. Ricky can get really protective of me and tonight that was a bad thing.

"If you're gonna fight take it outside I will not have it in my house." Darry said strictly. He was definitely looking intimidating. "Patrick long time no see." He said curtly. Patrick nodded his greeting.

"Patrick back down now." Dally barked. Ricky looked over at Dally and contemplated whether or not he should.

"Steve back off." I said.

"He has no right to..." Steve started.

"Patrick Martin..." Dally stood up shoving Ricky back into the door frame, "do you actually think I would let my baby sister date a jackass that would hurt her? I ain't that stupid. Now. Back. Off." Dally said biting off the last three words to make sure Ricky understood.

"Steve he has every right he's my family and you know how protective they are." Every one else was just sitting in shock. "Both the Winston and the Martin sides of my family are extremely protective of me seeing how I'm the only girl. Ricky's parents are dead so no chance for a girl there, Jer and Dally only have their dad's so I highly doubt that either of them will be having another kid there leaving me the only girl just back down. BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AND CHILL OUT!" I shouted. I didn't want to cry but I knew if either one pushed it much farther I would start to.

"I just wanted an answer to my question." Ricky said.

"No, I ain't hurting her." Steve answered.

"That there's a double negative." Ricky scolded.

"But it's the truth he ain't hurting me so either chill out or go back to Texarkana and stay out of my life." I threatened. Ricky rolled his shoulders a few times and looked at me. I could tell he was thinking. Deciding whether or not to push my temper. Finally he sighed and sat down on the couch. Dally dropped back into his chair. I was fighting hard not to be effected by it.

"So what you been up to lately?" Dally asked.

"Not much just working and keeping the place cleaned up." Ricky said.

"What about Jer?"

"I can't convince him, he's too stubborn says he doesn't want to..." Ricky trailed off looking at me. "Is there some where else we can talk about this?"

"Yeah outside." Dally said standing up. Ricky followed him out the door. As soon as they were out the door I could feel my breathing coming in ragged breaths and my body start to shake. I put my head in my hands trying not to cry. I glanced up at the TV when I had calmed myself for the most part. It was playing some black and white movie. A little while later they came back in.

"Why don't I take you out for dinner?" Ricky asked looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked. I wasn't paying attention zoning out almost everything.

"Me, you, dinner, at the Dingo?" Ricky asked.

"Oh um...Dally is that ok?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah that's fine." Dally answered.

"Take. Care. Of. Her." Steve said snapping each word to a point and threatening him. Ricky actually looked scared.

His voice wavered slightly as he said "Yeah sure." Ricky's eyes darted around the room and then landed on me. I got up and waved goodbye and walked out with him to his truck. After dinner he took me back to Darry's where Soda told me that Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally had decided to go cruising the town and Dally wanted me to be in bed no later than 11. I was fighting sleep anyway so I went in to bed and after changing into my PJ's I was out like a light in a few minutes.

The next time I woke up I was shaking bad. I hated that stupid nightmare but when I got to thinking about it the dream wasn't the same. I grabbed Dally's old baby blanket and looked at the clock. It read 9:45. I tried to hold back tears as I stumbled down the hall into the living room. I looked around and noticed that Dally had come back and so had Johnny. Johnny and Pony were on the couch watching the TV, Soda was on the floor flipping through a magazine, Darry was in his chair reading some book, and Dally was sitting in the other chair staring at the TV but not really watching it. I sniffled a bit.

"Liz you ok?" Johnny asked. I shook my head.

"Come here kiddo." Dally said softly. I nodded and walked to him. "Come here." He said again pulling me into his lap. "Tell me what happened Liz."

"It was a nightmare." I whispered. I took a deep breath but silent tears rolled down my face.

"What happened? Was it the same as before?" I shook my head to Soda's question.

"It was a few months from now. The paper on the coffee table said September or November. I can't remember which. It said that you and Johnny were dead. You were shot down by the cops and Johnny was killed in a fire. Then the paper read that dad was killed in a fight some where. Steve and Two-Bit weren't around and it was just me, Soda, Darry, and Pony. We were sitting around eating breakfast and a social worker knocked on the door."

"What did they want?" Pony asked.

"Me. The place was pretty clean so Darry let her in. She started talking about Dally's rap sheet down at the police station and that it was part of the reason the state had fought hard against letting me stay here. I looked at her and asked what she was there for. She said that it had come to their attention that Dally was dead along with Dad and that I was no longer allowed to stay in Tulsa and I was to be moved to a girls home the next day. I said that after my dad died he wanted me to stay in Dally's care and if that wasn't possible I was to be with my cousin Ricky in Texarkana."

"Then what happened?" Soda prodded.

"She said that the state knew that but I couldn't be put with Ricky until they made sure everything was suitable there and the like. You know she had to make sure he made enough to support me, and his house was suitable, good school, and that he was a good person. I couldn't believe what I said next. I yelled at her saying that the state has known that for the past three years because Ricky had wanted Jeremy to stay there. I don't know how I knew that I just did. Anyway she said there was nothing she can do and for me to pack my stuff because she would be back in the morning. It was just so scary Dal." I said leaning against him.

"Shush Liz it was just a dream it's not gonna happen I won't let it happen." Dally tried reassuring me. Unfortunately he had changed too much to calm me down. There was too much of an edge in his voice, a certain aura that he gave off that told me although biologically he was still my big brother that part of him was dead. He began rocking me and whispering the words to the song Mom used to sing to us to put us to sleep.

**Tim's PoV**  
I was walking around the Dingo getting all the info around 7 pm that night when someone mentioned Victoria's fight with Bigdog. They were talking trash and once I spotted who it was I got mad. It was those stupid Brumly boys again. I stayed out of it for the most part as long as they're only talking trash they were fine.

"I heard she only won because he was holdin' back and she had the heater and he didn't." Harley Kenner taunted.

"Yeah I heard she shot him." The other answered I think his name was Eric.

"Wait until I get a hold of her. She ain't gonna know what hit her." Another answered.

"Not if I get a hold of her first. I mean you really think someone like you could actually beat her?"

"She's nothing but a white trash slut." They had gotten most of the people's attention.

"Why do you think we ain't seen her around lately?" One of their other boys asked.

"Maybe she's too scared to come out. Scared that she can't take on everyone else." Harley said.

"Or maybe she got the shit beaten out of her and doesn't want anyone to know." Eric shrugged.

"Or maybe she's at home pinned up in her room bruised somethin' awful with three deep bruised ribs healin' so she can take on your sorry ass when her brother gives the ok. Which I'm pretty sure she will do in a few days. Not like she has anything to prove to anyone." A female voice said. "Oh and by the way she did take him on and she did beat him. How would I know? I was there."

"Listen here you little bitch..." Harley started raising his hand to hit her. I had to jump in then when I saw he was talking to Angela.

"No, you listen up good ya no good trash." I growled picking Harley up by the collar of his shirt. "You won't lay a hand on my sister without me hearin' 'bout it and then you'll have ta mess with me and ya don't want that now do ya?" I barked. The place went silent waitin' for his answer.

"No, no I ain't gonna touch her." He said shaking his head fast and furious.

"Either of them, even though Victoria could whoop your ass faster than you'd believe ya ain't gonna lay a hand on her. I don't think any of y'all would want Dallas Winston on your ass." I threatened.

"No, I ain't even gonna think about it." He said. I dropped him to feet and turned on my heel.

"That goes for all of y'all." I barked to all that were standing around. "Come on Angel." I said in a low voice gripping her arm. She walked out following me. After stopping around a few parties it was edging towards 10 and it was time for me to make an appearance at Buck's place. I hadn't seen Dally anywhere but Randle and Mathews told me he had been headed back in the direction of the Curtis place. I walked in the door there and was greeted by a strange sight.

Dallas was sitting in the overstuffed arm chair rocker by the door gently rocking and whispering a song to a girl who was holding a dark blue baby blanket. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a big New York Rangers t-shirt. Upon closer inspection I noticed it was Victoria.

"Hey Dally you coming to Buck's tonight?" I asked.

"Not tonight Tim." Dally answered firmly.

"Come on man you're expected there." I said.

"Not tonight Shepard." He answered in a low threatening tone.

"It's gonna be a big party it'll ruin your rep not to be there." I tried.

"Just go Dally I'll be fine." Victoria whispered. Her voice was shaking and I could tell she was scared about something and she really needed Dally there. There were also tear streaks running down her face so whatever had happened to her was pretty bad. I could feel all eyes on us.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yeah I'll be fine I mean I got Darry here don't I?" She said avoiding eye contact with him. That should have been his first clue something was terribly wrong.

"Come on your sister doesn't mind besides like I said earlier you're expected to be there. You're reps counting on it." I knew Victoria was lying and I was helping her do it too. I wanted to see if he'd actually leave her just for a party and his rep. If he would I'd give him hell for it. Sure he was expected at the party but he was needed here.

To my surprise he actually said this. "Hell I might be expected to be there but I'm needed here. I ain't gonna leave my sister. As for my rep screw it. I'll just fix it later." He said muttering the last part in an undertone.

I silently cheered and noticed Victoria a ghost of a smile flickered across her face until he said the last sentence. "If you're sure." I said.

"Yeah I'm sure. I need to be here tonight." He said firmly and I left it at that.

"Alright I guess I'll see ya around. Is she ok?" I asked before turning.

"She'll be fine just a nightmare." Dally answered.

"Okay that makes sense. Later Winston." I said walking out the door. 'Brilliant move there Winston, maybe you really are changing for the better. Then again maybe not.' I thought and continued my way down to Buck's. Once at Buck's I got a beer and checked out all the rooms seeing who was and wasn't there. I spotted most of my gang, a few from Brumly, Mathews and Randle, and even a few loners plus tons of broads. One of the girls in short skirts came up and sat down next to me on the couch running her hand up and down my arm.

"Well hello there hot stuff." She said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey baby what's up?" I asked looking around the room.

"You're looking pretty good tonight." She said smiling and chomping hard on her gum. I just nodded. Then I spotted Randle with some slut. She was practically all over him and he was responding and it wasn't the way he should have been. "Looking for some action tonight?" She asked.

"Hold that thought would you I'll be right back." I said standing and making my way to my friend's little sister's supposed boyfriend. "Hey Randle what are you doing?" I asked taking a swig of beer.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Looks like you're hitting on her."

"Yeah so what?" He asked.

"Are you drunk or out of your mind?" I demanded.

"Neither but I'm close enough to drunk."

"Hey babe why don't you go and find another guy to buy ya something to drink." I ordered. I sat my beer down on the table and swung my fist at Steve.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He barked at me.

"You're cheating on your girlfriend." I snapped.

"She's nothing better than a trashy slut." He said. My blood was boiling and I knew my temper had snapped along with my self control. I really laid into him but he didn't go down without fighting back. One moment I was beating the shit out of Randle and the next I was being held back by three guys. I looked over at Randle who was being held back by Mathews. Dallas was standing between us.

"Now normally I don't get in between fights but Lizzie Beth would kill me first and then you two if y'all don't have a damn good reason." He barked at the two of us.

"He's cheating on her man. He said she's nothing better than a trashy slut." I said.

"You what?" Dallas barked turning on Steve.

"So what it's true." Steve answered.

"Stay away from my sister." Dallas growled.

"Yeah we'll just see how she takes that." Steve answered cockily.

"And what are you gonna say? That I'm lying? I wonder who she's gonna believe, the lying jackass of a boyfriend or her big brother." Dallas said in the same cocky tone. "All I have to do is say I don't want her to see you and say I have a really good reason and you won't ever date her again."

"Yeah right, remember last time you tried that? She ended up at Shepard's and wouldn't talk to you."

"Remember after that? She found you at school the next day and beat the shit out of you. Don't push her."

"Think what you want but you won't turn her against me." Steve spat.

"What about me?" Two-Bit asked stepping in front of Steve. Steve seemed to be thinking about that. "I'm her best friend man. She'll believe almost anything I say and she'll definitely believe me on this." Steve seemed to be getting worried.

"Tell you what I'm willing to do." Dally said. "You go home right now, bring her roses tomorrow, and do whatever she wants for the rest of the week and I won't say a word."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't you can kiss your relationship good by and I won't stand in Shepard's way." Two-Bit said.

"But..." Steve complained.

"It's your choice Steve." Two-Bit answered.

"Alright fine." Steve said heading for the door.

**Victoria's PoV  
**After Dally put me back to bed I let him leave because I knew I would be fine. When I woke up the next morning Steve was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Steve?" I asked. He looked down and then glanced at me.

"These are for you." He said handing me 6 blue roses.

"Oh God thank you so much they are so beautiful." I gushed. I hugged him but he looked sad like he was being forced to do this. "What the hell is going on Steve?" I asked laying the flowers aside.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Steve, look at me." I demanded. He didn't though. "What the hell?" I asked softly. I kissed him and for a while he enjoyed it then he pushed me away.

"Baby I'm sorry. I've...I um...I've got to go." Steve stuttered.

"No wait Steve whatever you did just tell me I'll try to understand. I like you a lot Steve. I'm willing to try to understand." I said.

"Look last night I...I um...I" Steve stuttered out.

"Steve please just spit it out. You brought me blue roses, my favorite flower Steve what ever you did has to be big." I said. I looked at him closer and noticed that he had a small shiner. I reached up and brushed my thumb under his eye. The shiner became more noticeable. I wiped his face a few times and more bruises appeared. "Steve oh God what happened?" I looked at my hands and saw the cover up all over it. "Nice job, next time make sure you cover up all of it. I used to do this all the time when I couldn't stay out of trouble and fights."

"Look last night I was at Buck's and I was slightly drunk and well...this girl came up and I just couldn't stop myself from flirting with her. I'm really sorry baby, I didn't mean it." He said and hung his head.

"Shepard or Dally?" I asked sighing.

"Shepard." He answered not looking up. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his head.

"That's strike two Steve. Three strikes and you're out you hear me?"

"You're willing to give me another chance?" He asked as I brushed my hands together getting the make up off of it.

"It happened less than twelve hours ago and you told me about it. That has to count for something in my book. Look I said you have one more chance and here's what you have to do for the next week." I said.

"I'll do anything to keep you." He said earnestly.

"Alright listen up good, boy, because this will be your absolutely last warning. For the next week when you want to do something you talk to me and if I want to do it we will but if not then you better stop thinking about it."

"Ok." He said cutting me off.

"I wasn't done. Next you will come see me every morning before you go to work and then after work you will come find me before you even think about doing anything else." He nodded.

"You are not allowed to talk to, look at, think about, listen to, touch, or even fantasize about another girl. You want to talk to a girl you will talk to me. You want to look at a girl you will look at me. If you want to think about or fantasize about a girl you think and fantasize about me. If you want to listen to a girl you listen to me I am more than willing to talk your ear off. And if you even dare to touch another girl I will kill you. You are only allowed to touch me. This is your last chance Steven Joshua Randle. Don't screw up because you will lose me for good. Do you understand everything that just came out of my mouth?" I asked holding my grip on his chin making him look in my eyes. He hasn't been able to look in my eyes and lie to me at the same time yet.

"Yes I understand and I promise I won't mess up this time." He said seriously.

"Oh and Steve..." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't cover up the bruises, every time you look in the mirror I want you to see what happens when you screw around behind my back." I said getting up and going for some breakfast.

"Hey kid I got to get into work and Darry said he thought you might be PMS-ing. Anything I can get for ya?" Soda asked.

"Yeah ice cream." I said.

"Chocolate?"

I shook my head quickly.

"No chocolate at all. Get me some vanilla please."

"What about for the um...you know?"

"Oh yeah give me a piece of paper." I said. He handed me a note pad and I scribbled it down. "It has to be this type exactly Sodapop. I know the DX has them. It's bound to start in a few days. Might as well be prepared."

"A few days?"

"Yeah I cramp before and not much during. Just as long as I don't eat chocolate. If you could bring that and the ice cream after work I will be extremely grateful. I'll pay ya back I promise."

"Don't worry about it." Soda said. I went to protest but he cut me off. "No I'm serious." I just sighed.

"As long as it doesn't screw things up with Sandy I'll be fine. Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I have to be mean to her. I only do that to Evie. Oh and you wouldn't happen to have a heating pad would you?"

"There's one in the closet I believe." He said. Soda walked away and then came back. "Just fill it up with water and then plug it in." He said.

"Water and electricity yeah that makes a lot of sense." I muttered. "Oh don't forget Soda." He tipped the bill of his DX hat and bounded out the door.

I spent most of the day on the couch with Pony watching TV or reading a book while Steve worked. Once Steve and Soda got off Steve came in and sat down next to me and pulled me close to him. Soda rolled his eyes and tossed me one of the bags in his hands. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What you asked for this morning." He answered.

"Where's my ice cream?" I asked.

"I'll put it in the freezer you can have it later."

"Yes mommy." I muttered. "You're a really good friend Soda." Soda smirked and went into the kitchen before going to change.

"Hey babe, want to go out tonight? I was thinking maybe dinner and a movie or something." Steve asked hopefully.

"I would love to." I said unenthusiastically, "but you see I'm still grounded until Saturday."

"What since when?" Steve barked. I shied away from him.

"Since I have to stay in the house for four days after I woke up." I said quietly. Steve got up and stormed out.

"What about last night?" Soda asked sinking on to the couch.

"It was different with Ricky." I said.

"How so?" Pony asked.

"Did you see Ricky? Ricky's got the same build as Darry. No one in their right mind takes on Darry right?" They both nodded. "So why would someone want to take on someone like Ricky if he looks like Darry? Unfortunately Ricky just looks intimidating. All his muscles come from bailing hay all day and taming horses. None of the muscle comes from fights." I explained.

"And with looks people assume a lot. That makes sense." Pony said before returning to his book. I sighed getting up and walking back to my room. I pressed one of the flowers from this morning and then wrote a caption.

* * *

Liz: There's the latest chapter.

Pony: Thanks for taking the time to write it.

Liz: Yeah I figured I'd better do that now and if you reviewed thank you and if you read it thank you. I understand if you don't read this the day it was put up the alerts aren't working again. They've been down for about a week wonder if fanfic knows about it.

Darry: If they do I'm sure they're working on getting it fixed.

Liz: Yeah I'm sure.

Johnny: Thank you all for reading and possibly reviewing. Stick around for the next chapter.


	22. meeting some of the girls

Liz: Hey I'm back and I'm finally updating.

Pony: So why did it take so long?

Liz: Well you see this one and the next three chapters I had typed out but not written out and then I had to wipe my computer and none of it got saved so I have to rewrite them all. And I was procrastinating.

Pony: Well at least it's getting posted.

Liz: Yeah oh and a happy belated birthday to Two-Bit Mathews and I'm sorry I didn't post this on the actual day.

Two-Bit: Thank you, you're just off by 2 days.

Liz: I know and I'm sorry.

Johnny: She owns nothing enjoy the story.

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up the next morning, and Dally was sitting on the edge of my bed tentatively. "Hey Dally what's up?" I asked.

"Restriction's up." He said seeming a bit reluctant, though I could tell he thought it was the right thing to do.

"But it's only Friday."

"Would you prefer that it was tomorrow?"

"Nope today works." I said getting up. I walked out to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Even though I would regret it later I pulled out the last slice of chocolate cake and a Root Beer. I plopped down at the table with my breakfast and looked at Dally who sat across from me.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Where's everyone?" I asked. He leaned back putting his feet up on the table lighting up and reclining.

"Darry, Soda, and Steve are at work, Pony and Johnny are in the lot, and Two-Bit's about to walk through that door." He said looking at the front door. I sighed and began to eat.

"Hey Curt...Winstons." He called seeing only me and Dally.

"Hey Two-Butt." Dally answered.

"I do not have two butts." He said rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Hey Two-Bit." I said.

"Hey any chocolate cake left?" He asked looking at us.

"Just the piece I'm eating." I said. He reached out to grab a chunk but I brandished my fork at him. "Touch it and I'll stab you." I growled.

"Oooh, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"I'm allowed to be crabby." I spat.

"Whatever." He answered.

"So what's wrong?" Dally asked.

"Same old same old." I said. Two-Bit swiped my Root Beer and took a sip before promptly spraying it everywhere.

"What the heck is this?" He asked looking at the bottle.

"Beer..." I started but he cut me off.

"Not that I've ever tasted before and I've tasted plenty beers in my nights out."

"By the root Two-Bit." I spat taking it back and putting my cleared plate in the sink. I sat down in the living room and turned the TV on to Mickey.

"What's her problem?"

"Apparently there are two things you don't mess with her about: Mickey and Root Beer. I hear that she's as much of a Root Beer fiend as Pony is a Pepsi fiend." Dally said as they both came into the living room. After Mickey was over they both left and I curled up on the couch with a good book. Halfway through it I got hungry so I fixed myself a sandwich and finished the rest of my book. I was getting bored so I decided to go see what the guys were up to.

As I was walking down the street I came across two dark haired teens with one whose hair was so light blond it was almost white, Dally, Johnny, and some girl. I looked at the female with them and figured she must be some sort of trash, either a slut, whore, bitch, or something of that sort. Normally I don't judge people so quick but sometimes when girls dress the way they do my mind acts faster than it should.

This girl was wearing an extremely short skirt that barely covered her panties and a shirt that was clinging to her frame. Her dark hair fell in ringlets to about three inches past her shoulders. She was also wearing three inch high heels that would probably kill her feet if she continued to walk around in them all day. Her left hand was linked with Dally's.

Johnny on the other hand had his hands stuffed deep in his jean pockets. Him and Dally were both wearing dark t-shirts and blue jeans. Dally had on back boots while Johnny had on converses. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my light purple baby t, blue jean cut-offs, and blue-gray sneakers. My appearance made me sigh at their ignorance.

"What the hell are they thinking? They are going to die in this heat, it's July for heaven's sake." I muttered. I looked around and came up with an idea. I took a small running start and jumped landing perfectly on Dally's back wrapping my arms around his shoulders. His hand that wasn't linked with the girl's immediately gripped my upper arm in a move I knew he would've used to flip me over his head and get me off of him. "Relax Dally it's just me." I hissed in his ear quickly.

"Don't do that again Lizzie Beth." He growled letting go of my arm and pushing up on my butt to make me more comfortable.

"Relax Johnnycakes, it's just me." I said reaching down and placing a calming hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Oh you just scared me is all." He said.

"Dally." The girl whined in true high pitched greaser girl whine form.

"Climb down Liz, I want you to meet some one." He told me.

I climbed down as they stopped and walked past them to stop in front of Johnny. Now that I had seen her front I was sure of it, well sure of the fact that she was a true greaser broad. Her shirt was extremely tight and showed off a lot of cleavage and her midriff and looked like it would fit someone four years younger than me. I checked out her hands and neck and found Dally's ring on her hand. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I should have known. If she was dating Dally she had to be some sort of trash or desperate but this one was probably just trash. I nodded to her and looked at Dally.

"Lizzie Beth this is my girlfriend Sylvia, Sylvia this is Victoria." Dally said.

'Wonder why he didn't mention I was his sister.' I thought to myself. Either he would eventually or she'd find out some how.

"She been by the house?" I asked.

"No." He said. His look was telling me not to force the issue and I wasn't.

"How long you been dating?"

"Three weeks." Sylvia answered.

"Sounds about right."

"Who is she babe?" Sylvia whined to Dally.

"She's..." But before Dally could say anything else Two-Bit cut him off.

"Hey guys." He yelled.

"Hey Bits." I answered. He came walking up with a girl who was wearing almost the exact same thing as Sylvia except her skirt was a few inches longer, her heels were about two inches shorter, and she had blonde pin-straight hair. "Who's she?"

"Best friend meet girlfriend." He said.

"Name Bits."

"Toria meet Kathy, Kathy meet Victoria." He said clarifying.

"So you're part of their gang then?" Sylvia spat at me.

"Yeah, you could say that." I answered. "You didn't leave Pony alone did you?"

"Nope, dropped him off down at the DX." Two-Bit answered.

"Should be safe there."

"Yeah, that's what I figured."

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked as Kathy and Sylvia wandered off to the side to chat with each other.

"Well Dally's about 5 foot 11, Johnny's around 5 foot 9, and me, well I'm about 6 foot."

"You're real funny Two-Bit."

"Nothing really, just seeing what's going on."

"Trying to stay out of trouble?"

"Who's trying? I'm never in trouble." Two-Bit smirked.

"Sure you aren't and I meant this idiot over here." I said jerking my head to Dally.

"I can't promise ya I'll stay out of trouble but I'll say I won't go looking for it." Dally answered smacking the back of my head.

"Hey you don't want ta get jailed do ya?"

"So what if I do?"

"If you do I won't have to listen to ya and that actually works for me."

"Shut your trap kid."

"Sorry." I squeaked staring down at my shoes.

"Aw Dally lay off she's just a kid." Two-Bit piped up.

"Come on Johnny let's go see what the rest of the boys are up to."

"You might not want to go down there." Two-Bit said.

"Why not?"

"Because Steve's still brooding over not being able to take you out last night."

"I was on restriction last night I couldn't go anywhere and he knew it." I answered.

"Sure you couldn't." Two-Bit said.

"No, I'm serious I may not like to follow all the rules but I know who I can push and how far and going out with him last night would have pushed Dally too far and I didn't want to do that." I answered.

"Oh alright." Two-Bit shrugged.

"Stay out of trouble boys." I said taking Johnny's arm as we strolled down the street.

"Can't promise ya nothing." Two-Bit and Dally answered.

I spun around and looked at both of them carefully. "Lizzie, you stay out of trouble you hear me?" Dally hollered.

"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble normally finds me." I answered. Then I hit something solid which made me fall forward but before the ground could be introduced to my face arms encircled my waist and helped me back up. "Like now for instance." I called as the person pulled me against them tightly. On instinct my body tensed up and prepped itself for a fight.

"You know it's kinda nice meeting like this." A harsh male voice said in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my ear and neck but instead of tensing up even more I calmed greatly.

I knew that voice; it was the one and only "Tim Shepard how nice of you to stop me from hurting my pretty little face. Now to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked. Before he turned me around in his arms I could see both Sylvia and Kathy giving me suspicious looks.

"Well I was just walking down the street and you happened to run into me by walking backwards and not watching where you were going. What would you have done if I was a soc?"

"Socs don't normally come over here during the day and wouldn't mess with me while Johnny, Two-Bit, and Dally were standing here so that's really not a question but I probably would have brought my foot back and kicked you right in the privates." I answered.

"Oh I guess that would have held me off for a bit."

"Really what do I owe this honor to?"

"It won't really be an honor when you find out what I saw happen with Steve."

"If this is about the other night..."

"No baby, this is about what I saw five minutes ago down at the DX." I gulped and could feel my temper rising. "Baby, don't kill Steve he probably didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?" I growled.

"Well when I was down around the DX talking to Rod and Jeff I just happened to see Steve checking out the ever slutty Evie Ross." Tim answered.

"You mean the same Evie that dumped him when she found out he was cheating on her? The same Evie that has been his ex for the past month."

"Yeah that Evie. The same one some of my boys' girls say wants him back." I sighed and leaned my forehead against Tim's broad chest. "Don't give up Baby, don't let her have him."

"I don't know Tim, I just..."

"Baby, you never were a quitter you always got what you wanted no matter what. Now think about what he did."

"Yeah and that bastard he knows he's on probation but yet he still goes ahead and..."

"Baby, think about this."

"No, that bastard deserves to learn a lesson. The question is how?" I wondered aloud.

"Well there's always the withholding the lower half privileges." Tim suggested.

"He doesn't get much as it is."

"Then there always your teeth. Curly learned his lesson that time."

"Ah yes that will work." I answered nodding.

"Just don't be too hard on him; he's driven by hormones most of the time." I nodded and pulled away from Tim. "Have fun."

"Will do." I answered walking over to Johnny.

"And stay. Out. Of. Trouble." He said pointedly.

"Can't promise nothing." I smirked and took Johnny's arm. We continued on toward the DX.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well I'm going to teach that no good boyfriend of mine a lesson. He's on probation and he broke one of my rules so he needs to be punished." I answered. We reached the DX and I saw a crowd of girls hanging around the garage door and a few more hanging by the cooler. I walked inside to see Soda leaning on his elbows on the counter talking to Pony and Johnny. "Hey Soda, Pony." I said.

"Hey." They answered. I walked to the door leading to the garage from the store and just barely over heard Pony say something to Johnny.

"What's she doing here?" Pony asked.

"Well you know how Steve's on probation and all?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well Tim said that Steve was checking out Evie and well she's said something about teaching him a lesson."

"Oh."

"I've got to see this." Soda said.

I walked into the garage where Steve was under the hood of a Plymouth and Evie was leaning against the front bumper and was talking about something. I walked up slightly behind and slightly beside Steve and ran my hands under his work shirt touching the skin on his back. He tensed up and his hands stopped working. Then I smirked and bit him hard. I wasn't exactly sure how hard I was biting him but I hoped it wasn't too hard. Just hard enough to let him know I didn't want to hurt him but to let him know I was pissed at him. I pulled back slightly and sucked on it a bit.

"That's how you'll know it's me behind you when a girl touches you from behind." I whispered in his ear. His body relaxed slightly. "Hey relax it's just me." I told him but he was still tense. "Steve?" I questioned. He didn't answer so I bit him a bit harder. "Talk to me."

"..."

"Damn it Steve." My patience had worn to the brink and I sank my teeth deep in to his neck. He flinched in pain and dropped his wrench.

"Stop it." I pulled back and looked at the bite mark. It was incredibly red and I was lucky I hadn't drawn blood. "You're going to get me into a shit load of trouble while I'm at work and I can't really afford that. Yes, I do understand what that was about, just don't do it while I'm at work anymore understood." He snapped.

"Steve, take ten I'll cover for you." Soda said. I let Steve go and he walked out the back door probably heading for his car.

"What do I do?" I asked hanging my head.

"Go out there and fix that bite and talk to him." Soda answered swatting at my butt as I walked past him.

"Eeep." I answered protecting my butt. I strolled out the door and saw him sitting on the trunk of his car and rubbing his neck where I had bitten him. "Steve?" I whispered.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

I stood in front of him and ran my hands along his knees. "I'm sorry for doing that while you were working but I'm kinda mad and honestly I just wanted an answer."

"Mad? What the hell do you have to be mad about?" I sighed and moved back giving him space to get down. "Switch me spots and I'll tell you." He climbed down and moved so I could sit up on his trunk. When he turned to face me I looked at him. "Steve I don't want to lose you."

"How the hell did you get that idea?" He barked.

"Do you trust me?" I asked changing the subject for a moment.

"What?" He demanded confused.

"Do you trust me?" I asked again.

"Of course I trust you but we're not talking about that right now."

"Yes we are now turn around." He cocked an eyebrow. "You said you trusted me, now turn around." He did so and looked at me over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" I moved his hand off the bite mark I had made and turned his head kissing the mark softly. I licked it gently and sucked slightly doing what I could to lessen the pain. "Oh. Baby what did you mean by you're going to lose me?"

I pulled back from his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Tim passed by here about ten minutes ago and saw you checking out Evie. He also said a few of his boys' girlfriends think that she wants you back. I'm not through with you and I'm not ready to give you up. I don't want to let you go."

"I wasn't..."

"Why would Tim lie to me?"

"I'm sorry." He choked out. I rolled my eyes and went back to his neck. "Listen babe right now you're the only one for me and I don't want Evie. No matter what you're my girlfriend and I'm not going to cheat on you."

"Again." I muttered against his neck as I felt his hands on my knees.

"I'm serious I'm done cheating on my girlfriends, I'm not going to go back to Evie, she was too clingy."

"Steve..." I paused hesitant to ask him what I thought I needed to.

"Yeah babe?" He asked when I didn't continue.

"Did any of those bites hurt you?" I asked hesitantly.

"No." He answered his greaser pride stopping him from admitting pain.

"Steve."

"Alright they did. The second one hurt the least and the third one hurt the most."

"How bad?"

"Ever been smacked by a pissed off Evie?"

"Nope."

"Ever been stung by a bee?" He asked.

"Yeah hurt like hell."

"About that much."

"For the second one?"

"Yeah."

"And the last one?" I asked.

"Ever been punched by Shepard?" He answered.

"Once in the gut before Dally laid into him."

"About that bad."

"I'm sorry. I just had to let you know somehow."

"It's alright." He said. "Babe I really didn't mean to check out Evie it's just that old habits die hard."

"I know Steve, does it hurt?"

"Yeah a bit." He answered like he didn't want anyone to hear him admit he was in pain, greaser pride and all again I guess. I went back to sucking on his neck.

"Steve, time's up." Soda hollered.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked pausing my work for a moment.

"Yeah, just as long as you stick around."

"I meant the bite."

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just don't leave."

"Hadn't planed on it." I answered. He pulled away and turned around. I raised an eyebrow as he planted both hands on my waist. He pulled me into a deep kiss then pulled away smirking. "You're evil you know that?"

"Yes, but that's what you love about me." He answered pulling me off the car and setting me down on my feet.

"You keep thinking that." I said as we walked back into the garage.

"What are you doing here bitch?" Evie spat.

"I'm allowed to be here, because unlike you my boyfriend works here."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yes, last time I checked, which was like five seconds ago, Steve's my boyfriend and not yours."

"Steve," She whined.

"Go Evie, you're pissing off a Winston and you and I both know that's not a good thing." Steve said then gulped and looked at me. I gave him a soft smile and nodded that it was ok.

"He will be mine again bitch just wait and see." Evie growled.

"I'll keep waiting but the only thing I'm seeing anywhere in the future is you getting your ass kicked. Now scram." She gave me one last glare and took off taking about three quarters of the crowd with her. "The rest I don't mind if you stay just don't piss me off." I said kissing Steve's cheek and hopping up on the unoccupied work bench.

* * *

Liz: Well there's your chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Pony: It was good.

Liz: Yes and the next will be out hopefully faster

Pony: and...

Liz: And thanks to all that reviewed, read, and my dear beta. My beta and reviewers that kept reminded me that I need to update I thank you all. Tune in next time.


	23. Best friends

Liz: sorry I took so long on this one.

Pony: well it happens.

Liz: Yeah but well everyone of the gang is in this one except Darry.

Curly: And Angel and me.

Liz: Yeah but that's only because Shawn and Kelsey are in this one.

Darry: watch for the appearance of Brumley boys and she owns nothing.

_**

* * *

**_

"Here." A sweet southern voice said in my ear. I smiled and took the bottle of root beer from him.

"Hey Shawn." I answered. Shawn hopped up next to me. We sat and talked about when we had fun out on the farms and in school. A girl's scream brought us back to the present. "That sounded close." I said.

"Yeah maybe we oughta go check it out." Steve said.

"Soda can you cover for him?" I asked.

"Yeah." Steve, Shawn, and I ran down the street until we found a group crowding around the end of an alley.

"Where is she, damn it?" A rough, harsh voice asked.

"I don't know." A female voice answered. She sounded scared.

"**Of course you do, tell me now.**" The male demanded. I pushed my way to the front and saw about six guys crowded around a female.

"I honestly don't know where she's at or who you're talking about." That's when I figured out the voice.

"Liar. Eric, show her what we do to liars." A guy with blond hair moved forward.

"Kelsey?" I asked pulling a few of the guys away.

"Kel, are you alright?" Shawn asked behind me.

"No." I saw the guy who had spoken first draw a blade. I moved toward Kelsey trying to get in between her and the guy with the blade.

"Hey, talk to me, I know almost every female in Tulsa and I could probably tell you where whoever you're looking for is at." I said finally getting between Kelsey and the guy.

"Stay out of this bitch." He growled at me.

"No, not when you're threatening my friend." He dove at Kelsey and I shoved her to Shawn and grabbed the guy's wrist before disarming him. I shook my head letting go of his wrist and sliding the blade into my pocket. "And I thought greasers were the hard ones to beat."

"I thought I told you to stay out of this." The now disarmed guy said.

"Maybe we oughta see if she does know the person we're looking for." Eric said.

"Yeah. Tell me, maybe I'll tell you where she is."

"Winston's kid sister Victoria." The guy growled.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Harley, Harley Kenner." The guy answered.

"Well Harley, wait a minute you mean Dallas Winston?" I asked.

"Yeah, his kid sister. You know where she is or not?" Harley growled.

"Dallas Winston...why does he sound so familiar?" I pondered playing dumb for the moment.

"He's Shepard's friend, spent a few years up in New York City." A guy named Andrew said. I think it might have been the same Andrew Angel and I had been talking about, but I wasn't so sure. I looked at the six guys and knew they were all from Brumley.

"Why didn't you just beat Kelsey up when she didn't tell you anything?" I asked.

"My mother told me it ain't right to hit a girl." Kenner answered.

"Unless she's the girl you're currently looking for." I said coldly.

"Holy shit man, her eyes just turned green." One of the guys said. I smirked.

"Usually means she's pissed off." Steve answered.

"What do you mean if she's the girl I'm looking for?" Kenner snapped.

"Well, I mean once you find Winston's kid sister you're not going to ask her out, you want to kick her ass don't you?"

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" I could tell I was pissing him off.

"Ya see the thing is if your mama told you never to hit a girl, you'll go against that once you find Victoria right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"I let you in on a little secret this Dallas character..."

"Yeah Tim's friend."

"Yeah him, he's my big brother which makes me Victoria Winston, the girl whose ass you conveniently want to kick."

"You're the little bitch."

"Got a problem with that?"

"Not really it was just a surprise."

"Something wrong Kenner? You were just saying the other day no one else could take her on after you finished because she wouldn't know what hit her." Andrew called.

"Talking trash about me?"

"Nothing that I can't back up." Kenner told me.

"Bring it on. I have no problem taking you down too." I answered. I don't remember much of the fight except he came off on the worse end and I was pretty zoned into just the fight.

"**Toria, fuzz**!" Steve yelled drawing me out of the trance.

"Next time make sure you can back up the talk." Steve, Kelsey, Shawn, and I took off running down to the DX. Once we got there I hopped up on the work bench and lay down on my back. Kelsey and Shawn walked into the main part of the store more than likely to tell Soda, Johnny, and Ponyboy the story while Steve dropped back under the hood of the Plymouth and got back to work.

Pony came out and I tipped my head back to look at him upside down. "Hey Pone, what's up?"

"Kelsey said you got hit in the jaw and I wanted to make sure it wouldn't bruise." He answered handing me a bottle.

"Oh thanks." I answered when I realized my jaw was a bit sore. I placed the cold bottle on my jaw and looked over at Steve. "Hey how 'bout we go out to dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Huh?" Steve asked looking at me.

"Dinner tonight? I couldn't go out the other night so how 'bout tonight?" I said again.

"Oh um...sure." Steve answered. A little bit later the cops came in.

"Hi o-ci-fer." I said purposefully mispronouncing officer.

"Afternoon miss. Do either of you know anything about the fight that took place just down the street?" One of the guys asked. His nametag read M. McWhit.

"So that's what that noise was." I said.

"Yeah, so you don't know anything about that fight?" McWhit asked.

"Nope, we've been here since about noon, most of them in there have been here since then too." I told him. Pony slipped silently through the garage door more than likely to warn the other guys.

"So you wouldn't mind if we asked them?" McWhit's partner asked. This guy's nametag read C. Bailey.

"Not a bit." Steve said.

"What happened to your jaw?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing really, I tripped on my way here today, no big deal." I answered.

"Alright, stay out of trouble." Bailey said.

"Let's go inside, maybe they know more." McWhit said.

"Yeah maybe." Bailey answered. I looked at Steve and we both waited for the cops to drive away before saying anything. When they did Steve spoke first.

"Why didn't Kenner say who beat him up?" He asked.

"Would you like to tell the cops you were beat up by a girl?" I asked.

"Well no, but if it meant having you pin me to the ground I'd let it happen any day."

"Steve, that's not what I meant besides let's say Tim came by and saw you all beat up and a girl did it to you and it wasn't me would you tell him who did it?"

"I guess not. Do you think he's going to tell anyone?"

"No, why tell anyone and ruin his rep?"

"Good point...but if he did tell someone maybe then you won't get into anymore fights."

"Yes, but they might think that 'hey she beat up Kenner but if I can beat her up then I'll be better than both of them and I'll be a hero' or something like that." I sighed and looked back at the roof of the garage. "How much longer?"

"You can go any time you please." Steve answered.

"For you _babe_?" I asked stressing the babe part.

"Looks like right about now." I smiled and dropped back to my feet. We walked into the store after he cleaned up and he went to clock out.

"Ah there you are." Soda said looking past the blonde girl he was talking to. This blonde had soft blonde hair that fell to just below her shoulders and wore some pretty conservative clothing. It wasn't anything like I was wearing or what Sylvia and Kathy and Evie wore but some where in between. Just trashy enough to be greaser but nice enough to be upper greaser on the verge of middle class. She was also wearing flats instead of heels. She came to about 5'6 but to know more about her I would have to talk to her.

"Hey Soda, who's the girl?" I asked. Then she turned around and I swallowed hard. She had china blue eyes that seemed to be very critical and hawk-like as she looked me up and down. I looked over her front and saw that her shirt was sort of v-neck but didn't show much cleavage and the look on her face told me she didn't like what she saw of me.

"Yes Soda, who is she?" The girl said. I had seen her around with Evie and Sylvia but I didn't remember her name.

"Tator meet my girlfriend Sandy Potter, Sandy this is a good friend of mine and Steve's girlfriend Victoria." Soda said hesitantly. I looked at him carefully and then I knew why he was hesitant. I turned to Johnny and Pony.

"Please save me here and tell me neither of you is dating Angel Shepard." They both sorta blushed and shook their heads.

"Hey Babe, Soda, Sandy, guys." Steve said. I took his hand and shook my head.

"What's up Tator?" Soda asked.

"Well let's see here, all I need is for one of these two to start dating Angel and then someone like Tim or Curly or one of the others to start dating Evie and my life will go to hell and I lose almost every male friend I've ever had." I said glaring at Sandy.

"I didn't think you'd have a problem with Sandy." Soda said softly. I could tell he was a bit hurt.

"How?" Johnny asked.

"Let me think. Angel, Sandy who's Soda's current girlfriend, Kathy who's Two-Bit's current girlfriend, and Sylvia who is Dally's current girlfriend are all best friends with guess who?" I said, saying the last part sarcastically.

"Evie." Pony sighed.

"Exactly now if they get their way Steve's relationship with me is completely over. I mean think about it. They can worm their way in to their boyfriends' heads and make them think that I'm nothing but a slut and I don't deserve to have guys like them hanging around me."

"Why don't you like Evie?" Pony asked.

"Honestly I don't have the slightest problem with Evie, I don't care for her, I don't hate her, and I honestly don't have any feelings for her. She is the one who doesn't like me. Personally I'm just bored with her whole bitching."

"Why not?" Johnny asked.

"Because you stole her man." Sandy told me. I could tell there was hatred in her words but it was so carefully disguised that Soda wouldn't be able to detect it.

"I did no such thing. If Steve still liked her more than me then he would have asked her out after giving her time to cool off, or not cheated on her in the first place. She should have held on to him instead of dumping Steve in the first place. If she hadn't dumped him, I would never have gotten the chance. Then a few days later he came back to me and not her so she can suck it up and stop whining about it. If she doesn't shut her trap one of these days she's going to piss me off so much that I'm just going to flat out kick her ass and she won't be so pretty anymore. Besides I hear she's already screwing the same guy she was messing around with behind Steve's back a while ago."

"What?"

"You didn't know? Yeah she's been screwing the same guy off and on for the past three months. Oh now what was his name...?" I asked the air trying to come up with a name. "Oh yeah now I remember it, Dawson Cox I hear he's down in Brumley most of the time. Maybe you should ask her how good he is and if she wouldn't mind sharing. I'm sorry Soda. And Sandy could you do me a favor and tell her that once this Winston get's her claws into a guy she rarely lets go until it's over." I said. "Steve, we should go, Pony, Johnny you guys want a ride home?"

"Soda you know that's not true I would never do anything with another guy while we are dating I couldn't do that to you." Sandy pleaded.

"Sure, Johnny you coming?" Pony said. Johnny nodded and the four of us left.

**Dally's PoV**  
After Lizzie Beth and Johnny left Sylvia came back to my side. Tim looked at us and chuckled. Then he looked at Two-Bit and shook his head.

"Somethin' funny Shepard?" I asked.

"As in funny ha-ha no, but as in sick and twisted yet slightly amusing yes."

"And just what might that be?" Two-Bit's girlfriend, I believe her name was Kathy, asked.

"Well just that Tore's not going to hang around you guys if your girlfriends are around." He said wearing a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well let's see here, you're dating Sylvia Oscar, Mathews here is dating Kathy Neal, the middle Curtis brother, Sodapop I think, is dating...Potter...shit oh yeah...Sandy Potter, and guess who they are all best friends with." Tim said smirking even more.

I could tell Sylvia and Kathy were slightly nervous but were doing a good job of hiding it. "Who?" Two-Bit asked.

"Evie Ross." Tim answered. I rolled my eyes then sighed. Two-Bit shook his head like that didn't mean anything to him.

"The same Evie Ross who dumped Steve on his ass a month and a half ago because he was dating Lizzie and her at the same time and is now bitching because Steve's dating Lizzie Beth instead of her." I said.

"Oh that Evie Ross." He said turning to Kathy.

"Two-Bit, baby I didn't think that was important for you to know."

"How could it not be important? My best friend is dating your best friends ex and your best friend hates her for it." Two-Bit said running a hand through his hair.

"Baby don't make a big deal out of this. I didn't know Victoria was your best friend or else I would have told you." Kathy said shooting a look at Sylvia.

"I didn't know her so I couldn't have told you. Dally, sweetheart, you believe me right?" Sylvia asked using her silky sweet seductive tone.

"I guess." I answered. "Something else Shepard?"

"Well just that the two of you might want to warn Evie that once Tore gets her claws into a guy she won't let him go unless he's a complete jackass and jerk to her or if he cheats on her. And I still don't see why Evie just didn't brush it off that he was cheating on her. If she had done that she would have kept a hold of him and she wouldn't have much to bitch about." Tim said, and then he shrugged and walked off.

"You know where you're going?" I asked Two-Bit.

"Where ever my feet lead me and there's a good couple of drinks." He answered strolling off with a slightly begging Kathy on his heels.

"So where to?" Sylvia asked. I shrugged and headed down towards the DX. On the way I saw a crowd hanging around the end of an alleyway. "Go check it out, you know you want to." She told me as four people took off running and cop cars pulled up. I stood there waiting for the cops to pull away. When they did most of the crowd was gone except for six or seven guys. I walked across the street and cocked my head. One of them was beat up and I recognized him to be Harley Kenner.

"What happened to you Kenner?" I asked.

"What's it to you Winston?" Kenner answered.

"Maybe you need help finishing the job."

"It would look that way seeing as how he only landed one punch." One of the other boys said.

"Guess you won't be talking anymore shit about her will you?" Another one asked.

"That might be a good idea." The second one answered.

"All of you are from down in Brumley ain't ya?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" Kenner barked.

"Nothing." I said, "But you got beat up by a girl?"

"So what?"

"Who was she?" None of them looked like they wanted to tell me.

"Man, she took my blade too." Kenner said. A few of the guys chuckled. That's when I knew exactly which girl had kicked his ass. There was only one girl that I knew of in Tulsa that could kick a guy's ass and swipe his blade without him knowing about it.

"You were talking trash about my kid sister?" I asked amused. I was hardly amused. I was more pissed than anything; Lizzie Beth couldn't stay out of trouble for nothing.

"Yeah but she found that out and kicked his ass."

"Why are all you Brumley boys so set on kicking her ass?"

"Hey, I don't want a piece of her." The third one that had spoken answered.

"That's just because you're chicken Andrew." The second one laughed.

"No, I ain't chicken Eric. My theory is that if I try to kick her ass she'll tell Ang not to date me and that won't float so well."

"I still say you're crazy for trying to get close to Ang."

"Why? Because her big brother's a tough hood who wouldn't want me near her? At least I ain't as bad as Cox. The only reason he's sending us out to kick Vic's ass is because he's too lazy to do it himself; and it'll please that bitch of his who's just using him to get Vic out of the way so she can get her ex back and then the bitch will drop Cox on his ass." Andrew answered.

"You're close there, she'll do all that but she won't drop Cox. She'll just be screwing both until one gets smart on her." Eric said.

"The bitch won't get her ex back." One of the other's said. I think his name was Henry.

"What makes you so sure of that Jennings?" Eric asked.

"Well because Winston is a tough chick. She'll take on every Brumley, Shepard's, PR, and greaser guy that tries to kick her ass and she'll beat them. Then she'll go on to kick Evie's ass and all of her friends and she won't even sweat a drop worrying about whether or not Randle's going to leave her or if she'll lose him. She'll never lose Randle, the only way Evie could ever get her claws back into him is if Winston leaves him and we all know that will never happen." Jennings answered.

"Not to mention one of these days Winston's going to get a hold of Nathan Smith, you know our new boss, and get him to make y'all stop your futile attempts to kick her ass. Smith'll do it to because if worse comes to worse she'll kick his ass." Rod said coming up. "Hey Winston, didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, surprise ain't it? But it's starting to look like I might have to finish her job if you don't stop talking trash about her." I said.

"Just get out of here Winston. Incase you haven't noticed you're outnumbered." Kenner said.

"Yeah shouldn't you be looking for your sister? I mean you did let her off restriction today and almost the first thing she did was get into a fight." Eric said, "Not to mention that your girlfriend there looks really bored."

"Whatever just shut your traps about my sister and make sure Cox knows that Victoria doesn't take crap from anyone." I said then I continued my walk. Sylvia and I walked all over town but we couldn't find Lizzie.

"Dally, I don't mind you looking for her and all but I have to get home." Sylvia said. I walked her home and then continued to look for Liz. I couldn't find her so I went over to the DX. I didn't think she'd be there but it wouldn't hurt to check. When I got there Soda was just coming out with a blonde next to him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Dally. Have you met my girlfriend?" Soda answered.

"Met her no, know her yes."

"How?"

"She's one of the _bitch's_ best friends."

"Evie?"

"Yeah, what other bitch is there?"

"I guess that's it. But I still don't see why Tator can't get along with them. She get's along with Angela just fine. Just because Sandy is friends with Evie doesn't mean she's a threat to Steve and Tator." Soda asked as he headed away from the station and towards the upper greaser/ lower middle class area of town. Sandy and I followed.

"I know but you'll never convince Lizzie Beth of that. Speaking of her have you seen her?"

"Till about an hour ago. She left when Steve got off. They said something taking Johnny and Pony back to the house and then getting some dinner or something."

"So she's at the house then?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe, why are you looking for her?"

"No reason."

"Is it because of her fight with Kenner?"

"She got into a fight?"

Soda visibly paled as if he regretted saying it. "Yeah, but only because she was defending Kelsey Ridder."

"Sure she was." I said dully.

"She was Dally, that and Kenner was looking to kick her ass. You would have done the same thing had you been in her position."

"It's normal if I get into a fight, I'm a guy and it's my rep. My sister on the other hand is a different story she needs to stay out of trouble or else and she knows the consequences."

"Dally, seriously she didn't mean to get into a fight she was just protecting Kelsey. She would have done the same thing if it was Johnny or Pony or even you."

"Whatever Soda." I said as him and Sandy stopped in front of a house. I watched as he walked her up to the door and gave her a kiss and then walked back down to me. "I'm heading out, if you see Lizzie Beth before I do tell her to stay put alright?"

"Sure Dal." Soda answered. I headed off going to check back in Shepard's turf before heading to the house.

* * *

Liz: That's this chapter.

Pony: Wow Victoria just can't get along with anyone's girlfriend.

Darry: Maybe if they weren't all friends with Evie she wouldn't have a problem.

Liz: Any thing else?

Johnny: If any of you have any ideas for injuries from a fight she'd be grateful for them.

Dally: Tune in next time.


	24. Celebrating a Fight

Liz: Well I'm back again.

Soda: And she's sorry for the long wait.

Liz: Yeah really sorry.

Pony: So what's going on in this one?

Liz: Dally being an idiot to his little sister again.

Johnny: Will they ever work it out?

Liz: Eventually

Dally: What's that supposed to mean?

Liz: Well that Dally's hardheaded and Toria is too stubborn for her own good and it'll take a while before the two work it out completely.

Dally: Well that does make sense.

Liz: Certainly and a happy belated birthday to Sodapop Curtis who would have been 58 if we hadn't agreed last year that he will forever be remembered as his hot 16 almost 17 year old self.

Soda: Darn tootin'.

Liz: -mutters-Weirdo.

Pony: She only owns what isn't in the book or movie enjoy.

_**Celebrating a Fight**_

* * *

**Victoria's PoV  
**When Steve, Pony, Johnny, and I made it back to the house Johnny and Pony went back to Pony's room and Steve sat me down on the couch.

"Is your jaw the only thing that got hit?" Steve asked.

"I think so." I answered. "But like I said when I fought Angel sometimes I don't feel injuries until someone jars them or a few hours later." Steve rolled his eyes and sat down next to me.

"You know there's no one around to interrupt us." He said huskily. I nodded. "Good now come here." He pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him and drew me into a deep sensual kiss. When he saw how passionately and hungrily I was replying to it he made it deeper, his tongue probing deep into my mouth fighting my own for dominance. He pulled away as his hand brushed my lower back.

"Something wrong?" I asked looking at him confused.

"You're bleeding." He said.

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are." He said roughly pushing me back a bit and showing me the blood spatters and drops on his arm. 'Damn it. Why did the moment have to be ruined?' He grabbed my left arm and examined it before showing me the inside of my bicep. "Come on we have to get this cleaned up." Steve said standing me up and taking me to the bathroom. "What happened?"

"Damn bastard must have nicked me when he was aiming for Kelsey. It's just a flesh wound Steve I'm fine."

"You are not fine you're hurt and I'm not letting you bleed all over the place." He argued pinning me to the bathroom wall with a glare as he groped for gauze and peroxide.

"Fine." I sulked raising the bleeding part of my arm over my heart to slow the bleeding. As I did this the bottom part of my t-shirt rose up and I could see a nasty blue bruise starting to form and a few others starting to fade from my fight with Bigdog.

"Finally." Steve muttered grabbing the things he needed to clean me up. When he finished bandaging my arm he looked at me and sighed. "Alright off with the shirt."

I could tell my eyes were almost popping out of my head. "Steve I may like you a whole heck of a lot but I'm not taking my shirt off in front of you."

"Damn it Toria I just want to see if you're hurt anywhere else." He growled. I backed away from him and lifted my shit exposing only my ribs and stomach. He ran his hands along me checking to make sure I was ok. "Good now turn around." I sighed but did as he asked. I could hear him take in a sharp gasp and I hung my head. I was hoping it was just the scars from my father that shocked him and not anything else. He lowered my shirt and turned me back around. "Alright you should be fine, just make sure to keep the gash clean and keep an eye on your bruises. You have a couple of scrapes across your lower back where you scraped the brick wall and you have a bruise on the back of your calf but like I said your tough and you will be fine." He looked away from me and I took his face in my hands.

"Steve, please don't tell Dally. He probably already knows about the fight just don't tell him how injured I am. I don't want to stay pinned up because of it. Please Steve." I begged making him look at me.

"Baby he just..."

"I will kick you if that sentence ends with 'wants what's best for you'." I said. He looked away and then back.

"He just wants to make sure you stay where he can be near you. It was hard on him when you were gone for six years. Give him time."

"Damn it, everyone just needs to stop telling me what they think he's thinking and to give him time." I stormed out of the bathroom and flopped down on the couch. The next thing I knew Steve's drawn me into another make out session but I didn't stop him. After making out for a while I heard the door open.

"Just because me and Darry aren't home means our couch is open for your make out session." An amused voice asked.

"Of course." I smiled pulling back to see Soda standing there.

"Hey buddy." Steve said running a hand along my side. He hit a spot on my right side that made me buck against him. The more he touched it the closer I got to him. Only one other person knew about that spot. One of my exes and he was a total jerk who used it against me. "Something wrong?" Steve smirked.

"Nothing at all." I said through gritted teeth. His hand slid away from the spot and tilted his head back to look at Soda.

"We were kinda in the middle of something." Steve said.

"I can tell." Soda answered coming to sit down on the coffee table. I shifted to get a better view of him and Steve tipped his head back up.

"Do you mind?" Steve asked.

"Yes, look Tator, I'm sorry about Sandy, I just didn't think you'd have a problem with her. She's really a sweet girl most of the time and she doesn't want to ruin you and Steve."

"Soda don't apologize for her. Potter is Ross' best friend even above Sylvia and Kathy, I know she can be sweet but sometimes when your best friend's unhappy you'd do anything to make them happy. You'd do it for Steve wouldn't you?"

"Not if it meant hurting you."

"Let's say you're dating my best friend and Steve and I broke up and I found another guy who was treating me right. Would you try to break us up just for Steve?"

"Steve's my best friend but I want you to be happy too."

"What you have to do Soda is not particularly care if I'm happy just that your best friend is. Potter more than likely doesn't have a problem with me personally, it's just she has to not like me because Evie doesn't. Would you hate someone Steve hated just because he hated them? Or would you give them a fair chance before forming an opinion?"

"I'd give them a fair chance." Soda answered confidently.

"That's because that's who you are Soda not everyone's like that. I'm sorry Sandy and I can't get along but I won't say anything mean to her for you." I told him.

"Thanks. Oh Dally's looking for you. He knows about the fight, I kinda let it slip but I think he already knew before I said so. He told me to tell you to stay put."

"See! I told you, Steve." I said.

"Yeah I figured as much." Steve answered.

"Come on Steve let's take this back to my room and finished what we started." Steve smirked at Soda who raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." He called as I led Steve back to my room.

"Don't worry." I called back. I entered my room and plopped down on my bed. I lay back onto my pillows looking at Steve.

"Now where were we?" Steve asked.

"I think you might have to remind me." I answered watching him shut and lock my door.

"Ok let me think...I believe we were right about here." He said crawling on top of me and kissing me hard. His hands wondered up and down my sides as his mouth did wonderful things to mine and my neck. It wasn't long before I heard the front door slam shut. Boy was I praying that it was only Two-Bit. When I didn't hear yelling I assumed it was only him. Then my assumption changed.

"Victoria Elizabeth Christine Winston!" Dallas yelled.

"Shy-stir monkeys." I muttered pushing Steve off of me. I pulled my door open and ran down the hall and into the dinning room sliding across the hard wood floor and falling on my butt. I knew Dally was pissed off and I really didn't want him to be any madder. I scrambled to my feet and saw Dally, Soda, Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny spread out in the living room. Dally was standing directly in the center of the living room and staring dead at me. "Yes sir?" I asked meekly. I was scared of him slightly but I knew if it got too bad I would be able to stand up for myself.

"Do you know why I let you roam the streets today without me looking over your shoulder?"

"Because you thought I would be ok?"

"Yes there's that but I also thought you could stay out of trouble. Apparently I was wrong. You couldn't stay out of trouble. You know what would happen if the state or Robert got wind of this? That you were getting beat up? There's no way in hell you'd stay here."

"Like it's any different for you?" I asked quietly.

"_Like it's different? Like it's different?_" Dally stammered. "Of course it's different for me. Dad has custody of me for the next four months until I turn 18. You're not even 16 Victoria." He raked his hands through his hair. He was definitely frustrated.

"I will be in two weeks." I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Steve combing his hair back into place.

"Weeks Victoria, you got that right TWO weeks until you turn 16 but it's two YEARS until you turn 18 and then you're allowed to do whatever the hell you want. Until then you do what I tell you. And so far you can't even manage that. I let you out because I thought you could stay out of trouble and not get into a fight. I can understand you fighting with a female but those Brumley boys are off limits do you hear me? I do not want you getting into a fight with one of them." He yelled.

"I was protecting Kelsey. He might have hurt her instead of coming after me. That's all he wanted. Kenner wanted to kick my ass, did you expect me to take it and not do anything?"

"No but you can't get into trouble. Robert will drag your scrawny ass back to Arkansas faster than you can blink an eye. Do you want that to happen? Do you actually want to go to Deer Creek and leave Tulsa? If you do I will personally buy you a train ticket down there."

"Dallas I don't want to get into fights. I hate it because it does no good but I'll fight to protect a friend, just like I'd do for you or Johnny or Ponyboy or any other kid who can't defend themselves."

"I don't care if you're protecting a two year old I don't want you to get into another fight."

"You are such a damn hypocrite. I've had it I'm out of here." I screamed storming past him and out the door. I stood on the porch calming down and listening to the conversation inside.

"I told you she was just protecting Kelsey." Soda said.

"Shut it Curtis. Get your ass back in here, this ain't finished!" Dally hollered at me.

"Hey Steve what happened to your neck?" I heard Two-Bit ask. I smirked slightly thinking about it.

"What can I say? Toria bites hard when she's mad at me." He answered. I turned around and opened the door. Steve was standing two feet from it looking over his shoulder at Two-Bit. I reached inside and pulled on Steve's arm making him come outside. "Hey you ok?" Steve asked as the door shut. I shrugged and reached into his pocket for his car keys. I found them and pulled them out, striding down the sidewalk to his car praying it was a stick shift because I had a slight problem driving an automatic. To my luck it was a stick and I would have very little problem driving it. I opened the passenger side door and then walked around to the driver's side.

"You have five seconds to get in this car before I leave without you." I told him. "Five...four...three..." Steve sprinted to the car and climbed inside shutting the door before I even reached two. I climbed in, started the engine, and took off driving about 20 miles above the speed limit to reach Buck's.

"Where did you learn how to drive?" Steve asked as I took a sharp turn.

"I've been able to drive my dad's truck since I was 11 and a tractor since I was 13." I said.

"Toria..."

"Don't you dare bring up that hypocritical asshole."

"I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner." He said.

I smirked and parked the car. We both climbed out and walked up the stairs to the front door. I tried the handle but it was locked and the place was silent. Buck's T-Bird and Plymouth were both still there so he was either in the barn or sleeping off another hang over. I made Steve follow me as I walked around to the back door and tried that handle. Again it was locked so I reached into the potted plant he had by the door and pulled out a flat headed screwdriver.

"What are you going to do with that?" Steve asked.

"Pick the lock. Buck taught me how to do it before he had to go away for a weekend hay was being delivered. He needed someone to do it when he couldn't and didn't have an extra key." I said as I jimmied the lock open and after replacing the handy lock-pick we walked inside. I locked the door and noticed the barn keys were still on the wall behind the bar. I heard soft barking near my feet and saw Ralf sniffing me. "Hey buddy where's Asher?" I asked.

I don't know if I've mentioned it before but Asher is my inside dog. He's a collie. I also have an outside dog named Bingo who's an Australian Shepherd. Ralf is Bucks mutt, mixed lab and pit bull. He trotted to the stairs and looked back at me.

"Ya gotta be quiet, babe. Buck's sleeping off a hangover." I said quietly leading Steve up the stairs to my room. Ralf scratched the door a couple of times and I heard Asher whining. As I unlocked that door Ralf walked up the stairs that led to the third floor and Buck's room. I sighed and walked in bending down to pet Asher. As much as I loved Terror I missed the smell of the country on a dog's coat. I bent down and buried my face into his fur. Although Asher is an inside dog he did go outside to romp in the fields and go to the bathroom.

"Did you miss him or something?" Steve asked plopping down on my bed which let out a very loud squeak.

"Of course I did he's my buddy."

"He's just a dog."

"Don't pay attention to the mean man he doesn't know what he's talking about." I told Asher. "Bingo outside?" Asher barked once and licked my face. "Alright I love you but you must leave now." I told him opening my door again letting Asher leave. He whined but I pushed him gently out the door. I shut the door and looked back at Steve. "We seem to keep getting interrupted. Now where were we?" I asked pushing him back on the bed causing the bedsprings to squeal again.

"Knock it off would you some of us are still trying to sleep." Buck yelled at me.

"Sorry Buck." I hollered back.

"Put the mattress on the floor genius. You can continue whatever the hell you're doing and I can sleep." He yelled again.

"You're the best." Buck didn't answer but Steve did what he asked.

"What did he tell you to do that for? Wouldn't he be against this?" Steve asked as I dropped down on my mattress.

"Buck's like a big brother to me but one who says I'll learn best from my own mistakes. He doesn't want me to get hurt but there are some things I will never learn unless I do it myself." I answered. "Well that's his theory at least." Steve shrugged and we started making out again. Then the phone rang. "Buck! Phone!" I hollered.

"So answer it." He called back.

"IT'S YOUR PLACE." I screamed.

"YOU'RE CLOSER." He pointed out loudly.

"Damn." I muttered. I walked downstairs. "Hello?"

"You had better get that tiny ass of yours back here before it gets really red." Dally's voice came loud and strong over the line. I hung up and turned to go back upstairs. Then the phone rang again.

"What!" I said irritated.

"I'm sorry this is Ted from Bobby's Cooling, you know, _'We keep you cool when it's hot?,' _Anyway is this William Merril's residence?" A different male voice said.

I chuckled slightly at the use of Buck's full name and then answered. "Yes it is, can I help you with something?"

"I need to speak with him about his order." Ted said.

"Just a minute please." I said laying the phone on the counter. I bolted up the stairs then up to the third floor. "Buck, open the door." I said through the closed door. He didn't answer so I knocked. "Buck."

"..." Again no answer.

"Damn it Buck I'm coming in." I called opening the door and making my way to his bedroom. He was lying on his bed partially covered by a sheet without a shirt on. Ralf was lying in a dark corner trying to stay cool. "Buck phone, some guy about air conditioners I think. He said his name is Ted." I said shaking Buck.

Buck threw his cover off and followed me back down to the phone. "Yeah?" He said picking it up. I watched as Buck talked on the phone and saw that he was just in his underwear. There was a lot of 'uh-huh's' and 'yeah's' and finally a 'that's fine, see you then'. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and I was pulled back into a bare chest. Turning my head slightly I saw that Steve too had stripped down to his underwear.

"What's up, Buck?" I asked.

"That's the air conditioning guy."

"I figured that much."

"He said he'll be here on Monday to install air conditioners in your room, my room, the living room, the kitchen, and Dally's room." I rolled my eyes at the mention of Dally. "You two get into another fight?"

"Yeah, he's an asshole."

"He will never learn will he?" Buck muttered.

"Maybe not but what are we supposed to do until Monday? It's so hot in here." I complained.

"You could always strip." Steve suggested.

"Behind closed doors boy, and I better not hear that you forced her into anything. You know what happened to the last guy that tried it."

"Curly Shepard?" Buck nodded. "Yeah, Two-Bit told me about that."

"He was there?" I asked biting my lip. Steve nodded.

"You could always open the window and stick the oscillating fan in front of it." Buck suggested.

"Oscillating fan?"

"In the back of your closet genius." Buck said rolling his eyes. "And you could switch to a tank and pair of shorter shorts. If you don't have any try Dally's room." I nodded.

"You got any food around here?" I asked.

"Yeah there are some frozen dinners in the freezer and something in the fridge. Check it out but if you make dinner be sure to make enough for me too." Buck answered. I rolled my eyes and pulled out of Steve's grip walking upstairs. I dug through the drawers but could only find a light tank top. Looked like all my shorts were still at the Curtis's. I slipped my shirt off and looked down only to catch a glimpse of the silver necklace I could never take off. I sighed and remembered the time Mom and Father told me about it. I slid the tank on before letting the memory come back to me fully.

**Flashback**  
I was sitting on my bed around the age of five and fumbling with the necklace around my neck. Dally walked past the door and I hollered out to him. "Dally!" I called. He came back and stood in the doorway.

"What's up kiddo?" He asked.

"What's dis?" I asked holding it up for him to see.

"It's a necklace Lizzie." He answered.

"I know dat. I mean what is it for?" Dally walked into my room and sat down next to me. He sighed heavily before answering my question.

"Mom and Dad say that it's because when you were littler you got really sick and now you're not allowed to take it off."

"But what's it for Dal?" I asked. I didn't understand and I knew he wasn't telling me something.

"Maybe we should ask Mom or Dad I don't really understand it either." Dally suggested pulling me off my feet and out the door.

"Mommy!" I called.

"Yes my little Angel?" She answered.

"Where are you?" Dally asked.

"In the kitchen." Mom answered. Dally pulled me in there and we looked up to see her cooking something.

"Whatcha bakin'?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." She said looking at me and Dally. "What's wrong?" I looked at Dally when he poked me in the side.

"What?" I squealed. To this day I'm extremely ticklish along my sides. He gently tugged on the necklace reminding me of the reason we were standing there. "Oh right. What's dis for Mommy?" I asked showing it to her. A worried look crossed her face. "Mommy?" I asked slightly afraid that I had said something wrong.

"Dennis!" She yelled. "Dennis you had better come in here." She called to my father. Then Mom ushered us both to sit down at the table.

"Mommy is something wrong? Am I a bad girl?" I asked.

"No my little Angel you're not a bad girl I just didn't...oh never mind where is your father?" She muttered.

"What is it woman?" My father asked stepping into the room.

"Dennis, she wants to know." My mom said.

"She's five she won't understand it." Father argued. Dally took my hand under the table. He knew I didn't like it so much when they started arguing.

"So make her understand it." I had to hand it to her, she was definitely persistent.

"Why can't you explain it to her?"

"I can I just wanted to make sure you were ok with her knowing."

"She your daughter too Christine, if it were Dallas I would see why you're so hesitant, but you did give birth to her."

"Dad?" Dally asked.

"Fine explain away." Father conceded.

"Look little Angel, you can never take this off do you understand that?" I nodded. "Good promise Mommy you'll never take it off."

"I promise Mommy, but what is it?"

"The little design on it stands for penicillin."

"What's pen...pen-a-sill-lin?" I said trying to pronounce the big word.

"Penicillin is..." She paused looking at my father.

"Penicillin is a drug that you have to take when you get sick from an infection." He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"She's five Dennis you don't really expect her to know what that means." Mom said.

"Sorry, Penicillin is a shot." Father said rolling his eyes.

"I don't like shots." I whined.

"Hush up, it's a shot you get when you're really sick, and your body can't get better on its own." My father told me.

"Like with the chicken pox?" Dally asked.

"Sorta but worse. You can also get this shot when you have a sore throat." Our father said.

"Like I had two years ago?" I asked.

"Yes, like that sweetheart." Mom told me.

"Then how come I have to have one of these and Dally doesn't?" I asked.

"Because the necklace mean you are allergic to it." Father answered.

"Allergic?" I asked.

"It means you'll get even sicker and possibly die if you get a shot. The doctors look at it and they know not to give you Penicillin to try to make you better because it might kill you." That was my father, always giving it to you bluntly when he wanted you to shut up.

"Dennis." Mom hissed. "Sweetheart do you understand now?"

"I think so." I said trying to wrap my little mind around it. "So basically I can't take it off because if I did then the doctors won't know I'm allergic to Penicillin and they might give me a shot that could kill me?"

"Yes, that's it my little Angel."

"Why me Mommy?" I asked.

"I don't know sweetheart. No one knows why it affects one person and not another we just know that it does affect you and that you have to be careful."

"Alright Mommy, thank you." I got down from the table and looked at Dally. "Sumfing else?" I asked.

"No just run along and play Liz." I shrugged and walked up to my father. I hugged him the best I could before running to my room.  
**End Flashback**

I looked up and pulled my hair up into a quick and messy bun before pulling the fan out of the back of my closet. I set it in front of the window and plopped down on my bed crossing my arms over my knees and laying my head down. "Something wrong Baby?" I heard Steve ask as I felt him kneel behind me.

"No, just thinking back." I answered.

"What about?" He asked. His hand brushed the necklace and then snaked down to pull it around. "What's this?"

"That's what I was thinking about." I said turning so he could get a better look at it. "It's one of my few weaknesses. I'm allergic to Penicillin. I was thinking about when my mom and my father explained it to me. Back to about 10 years ago." He dropped the necklace and captured my face in his hands.

"You're beautiful the way you are and I don't love you any less because of this." He whispered before kissing me on the lips. I smirked as I pushed him away.

"It's too hot in here Steve. Please open the window." He nodded and went to open it, plugging the fan in and turning it on, on the way back to me. "Be right back I promise." He moaned and flopped down on his back on my mattress.

"Tease." He muttered.

"What was that?" I asked pretending I didn't hear him.

"Nothing babe." He answered. I smiled and walked down to Dally's room to find a pair of shorts. The only pair I could find were a pair of jean cut-off's and a pair of sweats that had been cut off. I chose the sweats only because I knew they'd be baggier and lighter on me. I switched out my pair for his pair and then dropped my pair on the floor of my room. Only then did I notice I wasn't wearing shoes.

"Steve, do you know where my shoes went?"

"You haven't been wearing shoes since you took them off when we got to Soda's." He answered.

"Oh." I said sitting down next to him.

* * *

Liz: Well there's the end of that chapter and I hope I can get the next one up soon.

Pony: Although you still have to finish writing it and then send it to your beta.

Liz: Right my beta she's amazing and oh so wonderful.

Johnny: We know.

Liz: Well did you know my cousin just had her second baby? They named her Evelyn Rose. I'm not to sure if I spelled it right but that's what they named her.

Steve: So you can call her Evie right.

Liz: Absolutely not.

Dally: Yeah why would she want to do that?

Steve: Just a suggestion.

Liz: A suggestion from a hot guy.

Darry: Oh I think someone's got a cru-ush.

Liz: Do not but I must go post this now. So tune in next time to see Dally get yelled at by a girl. (If my editor will let me keep that scene.)


	25. Dally owes someone

Liz: Well here's the next chapter.

Pony: Thanks.

Liz: whatever.

Soda: You sound upset.

Two-Bit: Sound? She's practically shaking.

Dally: What happened squirt.

Liz: My sister's taken my car again to go skating.

Steve: And that makes you mad how?

Liz: She doesn't ask, I'm low on power steering fluid (That makes the car run smoother), and I'm sick and tired of putting gas in my car and her running it all out.

Dally: Isn't there a way to stop her?

Liz: If there was I would have found it by now.

Pony: Couldn't you take your keys from her?

Liz: I could but that would make my parents mad because it's not really my car.

Steve: Then whose is it?

Liz: My dad's I just drive it more than anyone.

Johnny: Anyway on with the chapter.

Liz: right-o. Um I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Pony: She owns what you don't recognize.

_**Dally Owes Someone**_

* * *

I looked at Steve and then ran my hand up and down his bare chest. He captured my hand and looked at me as I lay down next to him.

"Babe, no matter how mad you are about Dally doesn't mean you have to do something to get back at him, especially something that you might regret."

"You're complaining?"

"Babe, I still love you, whether you want me to admit that or not. On one hand I'm not, but the other I don't want you to feel like you have to do something to make me happy, piss your brother off, and that you regret all at the same time."

"You think that's what this is about?" I barked pushing myself up. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back down.

"Possibly, but you know I care about you too much to let you do something like that." He answered.

"Let me do something like what? Huh Steve, what did you think I was about to do with you?"

"More than likely something you would regret but it would piss your brother off when he found out about it."

"You think I'm actually going to tell my brother what I do behind closed doors?"

"Baby look-"

"No Steve, even though I was about to do something that would make you happy and may have pissed my brother off, something that didn't involve me giving you my virginity, it was something that I have done before, you won't find out what now. If you'll excuse me I'm hungry and if you want dinner you'd best follow." I said standing up and going downstairs. I pulled out two Swanson dinners out of the freezer and placed them in the oven.

"I'm sorry." He told me.

"Yeah, I figured as much." I said.

"I know I should have just let you continue even if I may have thought that you would regret it. So what's for dinner?"

"Shouldn't you, a hormonally crazed teenage male be more interested in what's for desert?"

"Only if that desert includes you, me, your incredibly talented mouth or hand, and a part of me I don't reveal to the public." I smirked as he froze. I knew what he wanted but it made me laugh inside to know he had stopped me from doing that earlier. I had my back to him so he couldn't see my face.

"Shite Toria, I didn't mean that. Not that way."

"Steve." I called.

"Gosh Tore, I never should have said that." Steve went on, ignoring me.

"Steve." I tried again.

"Just ignore me like I never said that." Steve ignored me and continued.

"Steve!" I snapped. When he didn't shut up I turned in his arms and kissed him hard. "That's what I was going to do earlier but you said I would regret it and you wouldn't let me."

"You've done that before?"

"Yes, a handful of times. Well actually it depends which you mean."

"Hand?"

"That one was more often. Mouth I've only done once and the guy dumped me because I wouldn't do it when I was exhausted and he was a puller."

"A puller?"

"He pulled my hair. I'm not normally tender-headed but he did it when I was exhausted and my senses heighten when I'm really tired."

"You know I'd never force you into anything that you didn't want to do nor would I dump you for not doing something."

"I know Steve."

"That's why I made the rule that the submissive one always holds the power in my bed."

"I know Steve."

"Then you know all you have to do is say no and I'll stop whatever is making you uncomfortable."

"I know Steve. I do have a big brother that has used girls before and I know you are nothing like him." I didn't mean Dally either. Mom and Mrs. C had taught him right; Tim on the other hand could be a grade A jerk when he wanted to be.

"Dally isn't like that." Steve said. It felt good to know that Steve would stand up for Dally.

"I know Steve, I meant Tim. In case you haven't noticed he's worse than Dally is to girls."

"Tim's not like that to you."

"Yeah of course he isn't, he's my _big brother _and that's all he'll ever be to me. You don't treat your siblings like crap. It's an unwritten law."

"Right of course."

"Something smells good." Buck said coming down the stairs.

"Yeah and that would be dinner for me and Steve not for you. Make your own."

"I told you if you were going to make dinner that you had to make dinner for me too."

"Yeah but this dinner is because I couldn't go out with Steve the other night now bug off." Buck let out a low growl and gripped my arm pulling me away from Steve.

"I let you stay in my house absolutely free when you're hacked off at your brother, one of your boys, or the world in general and you can't even fix me something to eat? I don't ask much from you Toria but when I do ask something of you I just want a little respect. It's give _and_ take in this house not just give. I could be making you pay to stay here mainly unsupervised with you boyfriend or making you sleep in my room or you two in completely different rooms instead of letting the two of you do whatever the hell you wanted for free." Buck shifted his grip and loosened it slightly.

"I love you like a little sister Victoria and I don't want you to get hurt but if you continue to push me like this then don't be surprised if things start changing around here. You've seen the way Dallas and Tim treat you and you know I don't do that to you because I don't believe suffocating you will do you any good, but you better believe I can change that. I can make it look like Dally and Tim don't give a rat's rear end about you compared to the way I treat you. I don't want to but I will if you push me to." Buck warned. I swallowed hard as his words made sense.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked quietly. I hated being in trouble with Buck so my best option for when I had done it was to be almost as quiet as a mouse and as nice as a southern belle.

"Just make me a Turkey and Swiss sandwich; hold the mayo." He said. I nodded knowing exactly how he liked his sandwiches.

"Are you having a party tonight?" I asked, again keeping my voice quiet.

"Not tonight. You're upset and don't need a full blown party disturbing you." I nodded.

"Thanks Buck." I whispered walking back over to Steve.

"What's up?" Steve asked.

"Nothing I just have to make him a sandwich." I muttered.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked pulling me against his chest. I nodded wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? If he hurt you, he won't know what hit him."

"I'm fine Steve; he just reminded me how things work in this house. I've been taking him for granted when I shouldn't have." I answered.

"Alright, just remember I'm here for you." Steve told me kissing the top of my head.

I pulled away to make Buck's sandwich while our dinner finished cooking. When I finished making Buck's sandwich he nodded to me and then took it into the other room to eat. I couldn't see him but it was just the thought that he was there and still slightly mad at me that kept me from slipping back into the new personality I had gained or rather that had been forced out of me after the encounter with the PR. Finally our dinner was finished cooking and we sat down to eat.

"So do you like it?" I asked hopefully, halfway through.

Steve nodded. "It's really good." He said. "Baby, what happened to the sweet girl I met two and a half months ago?"

"I don't really know." I said quietly. I pondered his question for a few minutes, eating slowly, until I could better elaborate my answer. "I think there's always been this tough side deep within me and since I've been spending so much time here on the rough side of Tulsa with hoods and greasers, knowing that a lot of guys either want in my pants or want to kill me just because I'm Dally's baby sister, has pushed it more toward the surface and buried the sweet side that my mom seemed to always bring out in me. It could also be my run in with the PR boys that pushed it away. Maybe if I spent some time with Robby and Kenny I can find the sweeter side that is easy to push away and harder to keep especially in this neighborhood."

"Before the PR you were almost a perfect mix of tough and sweet, at least in my eyes."

"Steve, do you think that maybe fighting with Dally so much has pushed my gentle disposition away from the surface?"

"It's possible but maybe you ought ta ask Soda. I mean he's really...what I mean is he might be able to tell you what's caused this change and maybe he can help you find a way to going back to what you were before...that is, if you wanted to go back to that way." He hastily added.

"You think if I did, Dally and I wouldn't fight so much?"

"It's really hard to say why you and Dal fight so much I think it might be because he just wants to protect you and you want to break free and not have to worry about it. When you weren't in Tulsa you probably didn't have that many people looking over your shoulder and trying to protect you so you felt free to do whatever the hell you wanted but now Dally's almost always trying to protect you and you feel restricted by it."

"It's possible." I said finishing my meal and tossing the remains in the garbage can.

"Tore, do me a favor and feed the dogs." Buck yelled before I heard his footsteps on the stairs. I rolled my eyes and walked to the pantry digging out three dog bowls and the bag of dry dog food. I dished out the three meals and called Asher and Ralf down setting the two bowls on the floor and keeping one on the counter. Once the two were finished I called out the door to Bingo.

"Bingo! Dinner time!" I yelled. All of a sudden there was a flash of white, copper, and black skidding past me and sliding across the kitchen floor. "If you'd slow down ya pig you wouldn't have hit anything." I smirked at Bingo.

My dad had thought Bingo was the weirdest looking dog he had ever seen. Bingo's coat was entirely red and white from the tip of his nose to the tops of his feet down to the tip of his tail except his ears. Bingo's ears were black as night and his eyes were the lightest brown I had ever seen. Mom always said he had amber eyes where as Asher had green eyes. I picked up Bingo's bowl and set it on the floor in front of him.

"Why do you wait so long before feeding that one?" Steve asked. I looked up from Bingo and back at Steve.

"If Asher isn't almost done with his food before I feed Bingo, Bingo'll eat it right from under him." I said. My gaze landed on Bingo's empty bowl. "See?"

"Yeah I see." I put the bowls and dog food away and pulled Steve upstairs where we enjoyed 'desert'.

**Dally's PoV**  
I sat down in the chair next to the door and reflected on the latest fight I just had with my sister. Maybe I did go a little too far with it but then again I just didn't want her to get hurt. I wondered whether she knew that her Uncle Robert threatened to pull her out of Tulsa if he found out she had been fighting.

Suddenly out of nowhere I heard tires squeal and gears jamming into place. "Steve sounds pissed." Soda said glancing out the window.

"That wasn't Steve." Two-Bit said amused.

"Liz is only 15." I mentioned.

"Well, yeah, but she's been driving her daddy's truck since she was 11. She can handle just about every kind of vehicle there is." A female voice said as a girl strode through the door.

"Hey Kelsey." Pony said.

_And Kelsey is who?_ I questioned in my head.

"Hey Pony, Johnny, guys." Kelsey answered. "Who pissed her off this time?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"The only time she'll ever let her tires squeal is when she's severely pissed off and looking at the way she went it looks like she's heading back into the country. So I'll repeat my question, who pissed her off?"

"He did." Two-Bit said pointing at me.

"Ah the brother, of course why didn't I know that?" Kelsey sighed. "Brothers always jump in when they aren't needed and stay out of it when they are. They never understand anything."

"Hey." Soda protested.

"You might be one of the few there Soda." She said then she turned back to me. "So what did you do this time?"

"That's not any of your business." I snapped.

"It's been my business since about 6 years ago. Until she came back here we were inseparable and the one thing she did for me today was protect me which let me know I'm still like a little sister to her. That's why she went after Kenner when he was threatening me. Tore loves protecting me; it's the only time she'll ever really fight. In her mind fighting is useless; it serves no purpose and does absolutely no good unless she's protecting someone. Ashley and I can't fight, we've never learned, we never thought it was important." Kelsey shifted her weight and scratched the back of her neck looking ashamed.

"Unfortunately we were wrong, that's where Tore comes in; when Buck started teaching her all of us made fun of it, said it was pointless. We lived in the country so we thought learning to fight was useless. Then some jack-monkeys started going to our school and picking on Ashley and I. We couldn't defend ourselves so Tore would jump in. No one messed with Tore when they found out how well she could fight. Now that we're living in Tulsa it's a good thing she can fight. Now she finds fighting useless and rather pointless and I'm glad she knows how." Kelsey said.

I sent her a look and she scowled. _At least that answered who she is._

"Save that look for your broads, the fuzz, and every other hood you want to scare 'cause I'll tell you right now that look doesn't work on me. Tore uses that look when she doesn't like the fact I'm right about something. You and Tore are so much alike I don't see why you two can't see it." Kelsey rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the coffee table staring at me.

"You think she needs protection she thinks she doesn't. You think she's a little girl, she thinks she's not. I'm telling you the only way the two of you will ever sort this out is if the two of you fight. That's the absolute only way that you'll find out how much protection she still needs and the only way she'll realize you love her to death and don't want her hurt. You also need to apologize to her. I told you not to give me that look. I don't care how much older than me you are or how much 'tougher' you think you are you know I'm right. Like I said earlier you jumped in when you had no right to."

I opened my mouth to cut her off but her eyes got seriously dangerous.

"Dallas don't you think I understand you want to keep her safe in Tulsa? Don't you think I know it tears you up when she hurt and to know you should have done something to stop it from happening?" Kelsey sighed. "I do have a big brother almost exactly like you and that's how I know what to say to you. You're really not as bad as she complains you to be. Right now what you need to do is call around and find out where she is and when you do find her let her stay there without you barging over there and looking like an overprotective worrywart. Soda, can I use your phone?" Kelsey said turning to look at Soda.

I was outraged. _How dare she just waltz in here thinking she could talk to me like that and get away with it._

"Um yeah sure." Soda muttered. After a few phone calls she turned back towards me and looked at me.

"She's not at Robby's, Chris's, or Aaron's which has to mean she's at one of her greaser friends' houses." I stood and drew my fist back but she just cocked an eyebrow. "Before you hit me you had better think about that. Do you really want to hit me and piss Tore off even more? I told you she loves protecting me and, brother or not, she will fight you for hurting someone she loves like a little sister."

I dropped my fist and glared at her.

She sighed heavily and shook her head. "Dallas the one thing I will tell you about your sister is that you make her happier than Robby, Kenny, Ashley, Chris, Aaron, Shawn, and I have ever seen her. But the only way for her to truly trust you and show openly that she loves you is for the two of you to fight and figure out just how much she needs you."

I ran both of my hands through my hair and picked up the phone violently jabbing the numbers to Tim's house. She didn't go there or to any of the known places so I called Buck. To my delight her soft gentle voice came over the wire.

"Hello?" Liz answered.

"You had better get that tiny ass of yours back here before it gets really red." I told her loudly. I don't know what had come over me at that second because that wasn't what I meant to say but that's what came out. I heard the phone click and knew she had hung up on me. I stared at the phone and then I hung up. "That little brat hung up on me." I muttered.

"Where's she at?" Two-Bit asked.

"Buck's." I answered.

"You didn't really expect her to stand there and talk to you when you were screaming at her did you? She hates it when people fight or are yelling at her. That's something you oughta know. I've told you before that she was never really happy until she found out that you still lived in Tulsa and that she could almost always find you and know where you were. You want to know how to make her really happy?" Kelsey asked.

I just sat there and glared at her.

"If you really want to make her happy, you have to know the difference between when you're needed and when you're not. At this very moment she doesn't particularly need you around but soon, with all the Brumley boys that have been after her she'll need you there. Only jump in when you see her fighting and it gets out of control." Kelsey said.

"How do you know she hates fighting and arguing?" I asked.

"Tori will tell you different but her mom and step-dad fought a lot. That's why we were almost inseparable. She hated being at her house when it was racing season, April through July for quarter horse, which is Hotshot's time, and August though November for thoroughbred, which is JJ's turn. Tori hated it because her mom hated it when Richard would take Tori to the track. Christine wanted Toria near the house for some reason and we saw how that ended." Kelsey explained.

"She's always hated it when our parents fought. She'd get really upset when they did start. I never understood it nor did I ask but she couldn't stand it. I don't know what I'm gonna do now though."

"I've told you what you have to do. It's up to you what you do and when you do it, but it's in your best interest to let her simmer down for the night." Kelsey said. "I got to go now but I'll see you guys later. Johnny, Pony." Then she walked out the door and left. A few minutes later Darry walked in.

"Did I miss something?" He asked looking around.

"I think so." Soda said but he sounded as unsure as Darry had.

"Short version. Toria got in trouble for a fight, Dally screamed at her, she got pissed and left to go to Buck's taking Steve with her, Kelsey Ridder came over and yelled at Dally, and then she just left." Two-Bit said. Darry nodded for a couple seconds then looked confused.

"She got into a fight?" He asked.

"Harley Kenner has been looking for her and he was threatening Kelsey." Soda answered.

"Right." Darry said. "Alright well is everyone staying for dinner?" We all nodded and I thought about what Kelsey had said.

Later that night I got a phone call. "I went though a lot of trouble to find you Winston and now I'm calling for a favor." The voice said.

"I don't owe you jack squat."

"On the contrary _Kyle_ you owe me a lot." I flinched. There were only two times when my middle name was used; first by Lizzy when she was really mad at me and she'd use my full name and second is when only my middle name is used by Chris when she was trying to convince that she was right and I owed her something.

"Shit, what do you want?"

"You in New York. Today."

"'Fraid I can't do that Chris."

"Dallas you owe me and you promised you'd help when I called for it."

"I know what I promised girl I'm just saying that I can't be there today."

"Oh why not."

"Not only is it a 21 hour drive, I have to fix something with my sister."

"Dallas."

"Chris I'll be there Sunday I promise."

"Little cousin." She warned.

"Chris I said I'd be there and I'll be there. You're not that much older than me and you won't push me around. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"The old hang out."

"Alright see you Sunday."

"Yeah bye." There was disappointment in her voice but I had to let it go. I brushed those thoughts away and hung up the phone.

The rest of the night all I could think about was what my sister was doing and whether or not I was going to tell her about my trip. My dreams were plagued by Kelsey's words and the fight I had with Liz. I really hoped Kelsey was alright and that Liz would forgive me. But then again why would I care if she did or not. My thoughts were stopped short by the morning light filtering through my curtains. As I dragged myself out of bed I swore to myself and whoever else was listening that I would be back before my sister's birthday and more than likely Ponyboy's which I believed was in a week.

* * *

Darry: So you've stopped shaking so much.

Liz: Yeah but I'm still angry.

Steve: But not as much.

Liz: I guess.

Soda: that's all for this chapter thanks for reading and reviewing and try to tune in in about a month when the next one will be out hopefully before the holidays.


	26. In Jail

Liz: Here's the next chapter

Dally: About time.

Liz: Hey it's my editor who takes a month to edit them. Besides it builds anticipation.

Dally: Actually it'd turn me away if I had to wait that long to find out what happens.

Liz: On to other subjects.

Pony: How was your Christmas?

Liz: It was alright, didn't get everything I wanted but I did get the new HP DVD and I'm completely stoked.

Steve: Really, you don't seem wet.

Liz: I said stoked not soaked.

Dally: Yeah numbnuts.

Steve: My nuts are not numb.

Two-Bit: what didn't you get that you really wanted.

Liz: Ownership papers for a couple of you.

Steve: You can have me any time you want.

Liz: Sure but I can't own you so I just have to be content with borrowing you.

Darry: On to the chapter if you please.

Liz: Fine grumpy pants.

Darry: Hey don't call me that.

Liz: I'm going to go now. See you all later.

* * *

**Victoria's PoV**  
The next morning I woke up to a rough hand shaking me. "Too early. Go away." I moaned.

"Liz, get up." I heard Dally hiss. I swallowed and hoped that he wouldn't start yelling at me.

"What do you want?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Not here." He answered. I slid out of the comfort of Steve's grip and grasped Dally's out stretched hand. Steve didn't move so we crept into the hallway. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes as he stood there. "Liz you know I just don't want you to get hurt right? That's why I made such a big deal about it yesterday. Well that and the fact that Bob swore he'd pull you out of Tulsa if he found out you had been getting into fights."

"I'm sorry Dally." I said toeing the carpet.

"I know." He answered touching my cheek. I looked up and he had a confused look in his eyes. "You've got something just here." He said rubbing the corner of my lips. I pushed his hand away and licked it before blushing slightly and rubbing at it. I wiped my hand on the pair of shorts I was wearing and looked back at the floor.

"You aren't going to want these shorts back now unless they've been thoroughly disinfected." I muttered.

"Victoria Elizabeth." Dally scolded.

My eyes snapped back to his face quickly. "Listen Dally I still haven't given up my virginity so don't you go worrying about that. If I ever do before I get married I'm sure I'll let you know. But what I do behind closed doors with someone I love is very little of your business. I haven't done anything with Steve that I haven't done before and what I did with him is something I will never regret."

"I just want you to be careful Lizzie Beth. Don't make stupid mistakes you'll regret just because you're mad at me."

"Apparently Steve won't let that happen. Now as much as I love being woken up before the sun is even up I highly doubt you woke me to talk about my almost non-existent sex life."

"You're right, Liz you know I...I..." Dally paused for a minute and then taking a deep breath he continued. "You know I love you don't you?"

"Of course I do. I may say that I doubt it occasionally but I know deep down that you have always loved me and like Darry you have a hard time showing it."

"Then you also know how hard it is for me when we aren't in the same city."

"Just about as hard as it is for me." I nodded.

"Then you also know that as much as I don't wanna go I have to."

"Go where?" I asked. He bit his lip and looked at the ceiling.

"New York."

"When?"

"Right now."

"Why?"

"I owe a friend a favor and they're calling for it."

"What favor?"

"I can't tell you, just that they're calling for it. They barely wanted to give me time to say good bye to you before they wanted me there." I sighed and looked away. "Look T, if I didn't owe 'em this big I wouldn't be going but I do so I have to go."

After a pause I answered. "When will you be back?" I knew it took almost a full day to get to New York; Dad had a friend who came from there to see a horse race, so I knew it would be longer than two days before I saw him again. This meant that as soon as Brumley found out he was gone it would be open hitting season on little me.

"A couple days I promise."

"A week at most?"

"Yes." Dally nodded cupping my cheek with his hand. I threw caution to the wind and gave him a real hug for the first time in a few weeks. Dally returned the hug with one arm. This disappointed me only slightly. "While I'm gone it'll be safer for you to stay with the Curtis'. Bob is also supposed to call tomorrow."

"Why now?" I interrupted.

"He's called once a month since he got custody of you but I never let him talk to you, he never needed to. Unfortunately I won't be here this time and you're going to have to talk to him. Just tell him enough to keep him pacified. You do it to me enough shouldn't be too hard for ya. Lie if you have to, don't volunteer any information, and whatever you do most importantly above all else, do not let him convince you to leave Tulsa, even if it's just to stay with Ricky. I don't want you out of this state do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"You know I can't bear not talking to you for weeks on end and if he can convince you to leave Tulsa then he can probably convince you not to talk to me."

"Neither of us wants that to happen Dally." I assured him.

"I love you Victoria."

"I love you too Dallas." He put both hands on my shoulders and looked me square in the eye. "9:12 puddle jumping."

"My helli's on fire sis." He answered smiling genuinely. I smiled back. It did occur to me that he was only revealing this much emotion to me because the hallway was empty and I was never going to speak of it again. Unless, of course, I threw it in his face but I figured why not just let it go for now? It wouldn't hurt me if I didn't let it. He pulled away and walked down the stairs with me following. When he reached the door he sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you Dally."

"I'll miss you too Lizzie. If you can't find one of our outfit to protect you Tim and Curly will. Just do me a favor and don't go back to them PR boys." I nodded and followed him out onto the back porch. After a quick hug he stalked down the stairs, hopped into Buck's Plymouth, and drove off into the sunrise.

I sat down on the steps and watched it make its climb into the sky. "Hey." A voice said as a body plopped down next to me. I shivered due to the low temperature of the morning. A sudden warmth enveloped my body and a warm mug set in my hand.

"Hey, thanks but you know I'm just going to suck the heat out of your coffee." I answered. I smiled up at Matt who was not only one of the best stable hands Buck had but also a very good barrel racing trainer. He took the mug back and for a moment watched the sun.

"Your loss." He answered. I nodded and drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms and jacket around them as well. "Why are you up this early?" He asked when he finished his coffee.

"Dally had to talk to me about something so he woke me up. Guess I just didn't feel like going back to sleep."

"You want to practice?" He asked when the sun was too high in the sky to watch anymore. I nodded.

"Just let me go change first. And then we'll practice." I told him. I changed and looked around to see Steve still sleeping on the mattress. I bent down and kissed him softly before going outside. When I got there Passion was saddled and waiting.

Around noon Buck called me to the fence and I rode over before dismounting. "What's up?"

"Rodeo this weekend. You ready?" Buck asked.

"There's a horse race this weekend." I said.

"Rodeo is on Friday and the race is Saturday, Robert said he'd meet us there."

"Alright."

"Have you seen your brother since you got mad at him?"

"He's out of town for the next couple of days. Said he'd be back in at most a week."

"Did he say where?" Steve asked.

"Just out of town." I answered trying not to lie. Passion nuzzled me in the side. Although he was a sweet horse he was very antsy when he was saddled. "Should I put him up or can I continue?" I asked.

"Go ahead and continue." Buck answered. About two hours later, according to Steve, Buck told me to give Passion to Matt and get off his farm for the rest of the day. Steve and I were bored so we walked down to the DX.

"Hey Soda." I said when we walked into the store.

"Hey." Soda answered. "Did you have a nice night?"

"It was alright." I answered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Steve smirk.

"Just alright?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" I could feel my face start to heat up so I walked outside and let Steve tell Soda whatever he wanted. After a bit of watching them through the front window I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw Danger standing there.

"Hi." I squeaked.

"Hey girly." He answered. The look on his face reminded me of something I had been thinking about all week. He was from a different gang on the other side of town and more than definitely wouldn't say a word to any of my gang. I knew I could trust him so why not use him for this one little operation I didn't want Dally to know about?

"Say Danger, you know you're my favorite PR member right?" I said sweetly.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"And you can do me a favor without telling my gang right?"

"Depends."

"Take me to Sand Springs."

"What's there?"

"Can you do it or not?"

"I could but I also need a very good reason not to walk in there and tell those two guys standing there.

"Come on Danger. Live up to your nickname."

"Alright."

When he stopped I looked at the large building across the street. "The Jail? Who's in there?" He asked.

"Can you wait twenty minutes?"

"At most an hour girl." Danger answered.

"You're a life saver." I said shutting the door and heading across the street. As soon as I stepped inside a cop at the desk looked up. "Um hi." I said stepping up to him.

"How can I help you young lady?" He asked. I looked at his name tag which read 'Thomas'.

"Well Mr. Thomas I was wondering if I could speak to Dennis Winston." I said. He flipped through some sheets of paper on his desk before looking at me.

"He's never had a visitor before. He also doesn't get much attention except for what he brings on himself. What's your relationship to him?"

"It's none of your business." I answered.

"Wait a minute I know you, you were on the news a month or so ago. You're his daughter."

"Can I see him or not?"

"Wait here." Thomas said. Ten minutes later he came back and dug through the sheets of paper before handing me one on a clipboard. "You'll have to sign and date this." I nodded and signed the paper and handed it back to him. "Follow me." He led me back to a room and sat me down at the table only to come back a few minutes later with my father.

"Victoria?" Father asked sitting across from me. "Your brother won't be happy you're here."

"Well duh. Why do you think I didn't tell him?" I spat.

"He wouldn't let you near here. How'd you get away from him?"

"I have my ways, don't I?" I asked.

"You always managed to get away from me when I was angry."

"Yeah but I'm lucky enough I didn't have to employ those tactics. He's out of town for a day or two." Something flashed in my fathers eyes but I before I could tell what it was, it was gone. "A friend brought me here."

"Oh, well baby-girl why are you here?" He asked his hand flicking out to touch my cheek.

"No contact!" Thomas hollered. In the blink of an eye Father's hand dropped back to the table.

"You're a smart man. You tell me." I sassed. Danger flashed in his eyes but once again it slipped back behind a mask.

"You better start talking you little punk."

"I don't have to do anything." I said leaning back in the chair on two legs.

"Listen here you little..."

"Don't go calling me names or I'll plead to a judge that you're the reason my folks are dead. You'll be locked up for a really long time."

"Then maybe you should just leave." He hissed looking away from me.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a no good asshole who doesn't deserve to even look at you anymore."

"You're right about one thing. You're the same no good asshole you were when I was little. You never cared, hell you still don't. You think I'm nothing more than a mistake and Dally's a drunk bastard, but you're wrong, Dally's a good big brother and you're the drunken bastard. I guess I'm lucky you're locked up so I don't have to deal with your shit." I nodded to Thomas and he dragged my father out of his chair.

"Time to go back, Winston." The guard turned to me and smiled. "You sit tight now. I'll be back in a few minutes." I nodded and watched him almost drag my father away.

He paused at the doorway and I heard him say, "I'm sorry baby-girl. I never meant to hurt you or your parents." I sneered and rolled my eyes.

As Thomas led me back to the lobby I tossed and idea back and forth in my head. "Sign this please and you'll be free to go." I nodded signing it. When I didn't leave immediately he looked up again. "Something else?"

"If I wanted to write a letter to an inmate here, how should I address it?" I asked.

Just because I took the address he offered didn't mean I was going to write him did it? And if I did write that didn't mean I forgave him right? I shrugged off those thoughts and walked back out to Danger.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, could you drop me off by the theater?"

"Sure." I looked out the window for most of the ride until he touched my arm. I glanced back at him and he sighed. "You know Bigdog and Mike will let you crash at headquarters if you need it, right?"

"I know, I may check into that in a few days." I answered as he pulled up outside of the theater.

"Hey Sugar, you sure you're alright?" He asked again.

"I'm fine Danger. Just leave it." I snapped reaching for the door handle.

"Hey," he said touching my arm and causing me to look at him. "I'm a big brother, Jamie acts just like you when she's upset, she won't look at me and she'll use my nickname. I may be a hood but I know things. You look upset and it may calm you to talk about it. You'll get hurt if you don't calm down."

"I'll be fine Danger; I just need to stop thinking so much." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the ride, Seth."

"Sure." He said letting go of my arm and I climbed out of the car.

Danger sat there as I shut the door and his look grew to match his nickname as I felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned around and saw that it was just Billy standing there. I turned back and waved at Danger for him to go but he shook his head. "Hello Billy something I can do for you this fine day?"

"Hanging with hoods now?" He snapped.

"You saying I can't?"

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't."

"Shepard wouldn't like that too much, but if I shouldn't hang with hoods then bye." I said starting to walk away. He grabbed my arm and I was pulled back sharply.

"Hey, I'm talking to you don't walk away from me." Billy snapped.

"Watch where you put your hands." I snapped back at him. His grip tightened on my arm and I winced. I heard a car door open and then boots on the pavement.

"You may want to let her go." Danger suggested.

"You want to start something hood?"

"Only if you don't get your hands off her _hood_." Billy stepped back and dropped his hands to his sides. A shocked look came over his face as he looked from me to Danger.

"You really are friends with JD's." Billy whispered.

"Billy it's not like that."

"It's not like what Sugar?" Danger snapped.

"I...it's...I..." I stammered looking between the two knowing no matter what I said one of them would get hurt and mad. If I denied it, Danger would be pissed, but if I confirmed it Billy would tell Tim. I didn't know what to say so I ran for the DX and walked inside.

"Toria, where'd you go?" Steve asked.

"For a walk." I answered before stepping between Steve and the counter Soda stood behind; I laid my head on my arms on top of it.

"What's wrong Tator?" Soda asked. I looked up at Soda and sighed hoping there weren't tears in my eyes.

"Nothing really. I've just come to realize something."

"And what's that?" Steve asked wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"All Winston men are assholes."

"There's what? Two of them?"

"Three." I said then panicked as I realized what I said. "Yeah two men sorry misinterpreted the question." Soda raised an eyebrow and I felt Steve shrug.

"Come on Dally's not that bad."

"Sure he is. Its genetic. Look at what my father's done."

"Yeah but it can't be all genetic. Look at my family, Darry looks like my dad but now he's almost nothing like him, I look like my mom but act almost like my dad, and Pony is a mixture of both. Some of it's environmental." Soda said.

"Now you're getting into nature versus nurture argument Soda, you don't want to go there." I answered.

"What makes you say Dally's an asshole?" Steve asked.

"When I need him the most he's up and left me to fend for myself; 'course I really didn't expect him to stick around he's never done it."

"Dally's gone?" Soda asked.

"Yeah this morning, said he had to go out of town and he'll be back in a week at most." I said. I guess he didn't expect me to know where Dally had gone because he didn't ask.

"How do you know?" He asked instead.

"He um...he told me at like sunrise this morning." I said glancing down and then back up. Something in Soda's eyes made it darn near impossible to lie to him.

"See he's not a total jerk, he told you he was leaving; normally he just up and leaves." Soda consoled, sliding a hand to my shoulder. I let out a heavy sigh. "Look Steve and I could spend the rest of the day telling you how Dally's changed but you'd never believe us. You only have to believe that Dally would never hurt you like your father did."

"Randle, back to work." Mr. Wells said coming into the store. "Girl, you are becoming more of a distraction than Evie ever was."

"Yes sir, but only because I'm able to distract both of them at once right?"

"Girly, don't make me put you to work as well."

"I only work if you pay me Georgie." I said.

"How'd you know that was my first name?" He asked.

"That's what the name on Steve's paycheck says."

"I can pay you alright." George said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not only do you have a wife and little girl at home, but you're talking about it in front of my boyfriend's best friend which means you want others to know." I smirked. George shook his head and walked back into his office and Soda started laughing.

"Girl, you are some piece of work."

"Learned it all from the best, just don't tell Dally I said that."

"Why, he'll get jealous?"

"No, he won't believe that he's the best." I smirked and plopped down in a chair to await the end of their shift. As I sat and waited I realized what I could have said to Billy so that neither he nor Danger would've gotten mad. I should have said 'You're a JD and so is Shepard so why is hanging with PR hoods any different? You're all the same, big, evil, stinkin' hoods.'

* * *

Johnny: Liz hasn't come back yet so I guess it's up to us to close out this chapter.

Steve: Do you think she'll go out to dinner with me?

Liz: Only if you're paying.

Darry: I'm not done with you yet.

Liz: Eeep. –runs and hides-

Dally: Any way tune in next time

Soda: Hope you enjoy this one.


	27. Haircuts?

_Ok here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait but I don't know what happened to my editor. Maybe real life got in the way or something like that. Last time I talked to her she said something about not doing well so I'm going to post this anyway unbetaed. I'm sorry if it's not up to its usual standards. And I guess as you can see I'm doing the opening author's notes differently it was because I was told the other way is against Fanfic's guidelines. I'm not completely sure about that but hey whatever. _

Chapter 27: Haircuts?

P.S. Remember in the last one Victoria went down to Sand Springs to visit her father in jail getting a ride from Danger. When he dropped her off in front of the theater it caused a confrontation with Billy from Shepard's gang and then she ran down to the DX where she talked to Soda for a while.

* * *

As Soda, Steve, and I left for the day the two of them had me laughing and my mind completely away from the subject of the jerks. Soda would reach over and tickle me occasionally which would prod Steve to do the same. Finally I turned around walking backwards facing them. "You really need to stop."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Cause it's not fair two on one." I answered.

"Aw, but we just love to see you smile." Steve said.

"Alright you can do it..." They smirked. "On one condition..."

"And that is?"

"You have to catch me first." I finished before turning around and darting off.

Looking back now I can tell you that was not the smartest idea in the world. Why not you ask? Well because in my haste to get away from the tickling twosome I ran straight into a very muscular chest. I looked up and saw the worst possible person I could have run into aside from my father and Socs: Dawson Cox.

"Well hello there little Winston." He said.

"Hi." I said taking a few steps back.

"Now what is a beautiful girl like yourself doing walking all by your lonesome?"

"Technically before I ran into you I was running. Which I'm going to continue doing if you don't mind."

"James, grab her." Dawson said.

The blond came toward me, but I drew back my foot and then kicked him right where the sun don't shine. James dropped to his knees holding his crotch. "Wimp, get up." Dawson barked. James just shook his head. "Larry, Moe. Don't let her get away." I tried to run but the other two grabbed my arms and held me against the brick building behind me. Dawson got in a few cheap shots to my stomach and abs before drawing out a switchblade.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked trying to keep my eyes on his blade.

"Evie says you're in the way." Moe answered.

"Shut up." Cox snapped.

"So this is Ross's fault then? Of course why didn't I realize that at first? Beat the shit out of me, I'll go away, and she can screw Steve." I said. I barely saw the odd look in Dawson's eye. "Didn't you know she still wants Steve?" I asked. By the look on Dawson's face I could tell he hadn't thought this through completely. "Look, I know you want to keep Evie, so just let me go."

"If I don't?"

"Look if you manage to do what Ross wants then I'll be out of the way and you won't be the only one she'll be messing around with."

"Hmm, well I still need to beat out Kenner so I guess that makes you out of luck then doesn't it."

"Dally won't be too happy about it."

"Stuff it because we already know big brother left the state this morning."

Then Cox took a swipe at me only barely missing me. His next shot ran along the gauze protecting the wound Kenner gave me because Larry and Moe were holding me too tightly for me to move my arm. Again he took a swipe at my stomach but I dodged it this time. I got tired of being held so I put most of my weight on my arms where they held me and my left foot allowing me to draw up my right one and slam it straight into Cox's stomach which I did and caused him to stumble back a couple of feet. He tripped over the curb and landed in the street. As soon as he stumbled I kicked the one on my right in the crotch and punched the one on my left in the face a few times and then they took off. By they I mean Larry, Moe, and James. Dawson finally climbed back to his feet and looked at me.

I swallowed hard as I saw the menacing look and then turned to run, but he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled me back to him. Suddenly it felt like he let go, but when I turned around he was brushing hair from his hand. He smirked and we both heard footsteps. He glanced behind him then bolted down the road in the same direction his friends had gone. I ran my hand through my hair and felt that it was a bit shorter on one side than the other. I pulled it up into a bun not wanting to know what he had done or let Soda and Steve see it yet.

"Hey girl, are you alright?" Steve asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked faking a smile.

"What happened Tator?" Soda asked.

"Nothing just got jumped by Cox and three others."

"You get hurt?"

"Not really, couple of cheap shots to the stomach and a few swipes with Cox's blade, but I don't think there's much damage." I answered. Steve looked me over and shook his head.

"Girl, you've got to stop running from us." Steve sighed.

"I know that's what Dally said too. Told me it would be safer to stay with you guys as well."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Soda asked.

"Yeah bud I'm fine."

"Why'd they take off?"

"I got a powerful kick and three took off, but Cox didn't leave until he heard you guys coming." I said. "Can we just go home?" I asked. The two of them looked at each other then at me and nodded. For the rest of the walk home they tried to cheer me up.

I walked into the bathroom as Pony started making dinner and shut the door making sure to lock it. I pulled my hair band out and shook my hair loose before turning around and looking at it in the mirror. I was shocked at what I saw. About six inches of my beautifully soft, long, precious hair on the left side of my head was gone. Instead of reaching my lower back in now only reached mid-back. The bastard was going to die when I got my hands on him. I swallowed back tears and pulled my hair back up again before walking out into the living room and spotting Two-Bit on the couch.

"Hey Two-Bit?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah Tator?" He asked glancing up from the TV.

"Can you take me down to the Shepards'?"

"Why do you need to go down there?"

"I um...I just need to see Angel."

"Now?"

"Please?"

"Alright."

"We'll be back later." I said as Two-Bit followed me out the door.

"We're going to have to walk my car ain't exactly runnin' and Steve hasn't had a chance to look at it yet." Two-Bit sighed.

"But there's nothing wrong with my truck." I said handing him the keys.

"I can't believe you trust me to drive your truck."

"I don't see why I wouldn't."

Two-Bit shrugged as he started the engine. "Where'd you get this truck anyway?"

"My dad left it to me in his will. I don't have my license yet so I'm not technically supposed to be driving it."

"Oh." I walked up to the door just as Curly came out it.

"Hey Curl, Ang still home?"

"Yeah, up in her room with Tiff." Curly answered. "Tim ain't home though."

"Thanks, I can just go in right?"

"Yeah." I nodded and walked up the stairs to Angela's room. I opened the door and saw her and Tiff reading magazines.

"Hey Angel."

"Hey Babe, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um sure." She said. I jerked my head to the hallway and Angel stood and followed me out. "What's up babe?"

"If I asked you to keep a secret from everyone for a while would you?"

"Sure."

"Even from Tim, Curly, and all your girlfriends?"

"Yeah."

"Alright can you cut a straight line?"

"Yeah, Tore what's going on?"

"Can you fix this?" I asked letting down my hair and turning around to show it to her.

"Tore, what happened?"

"Cox." I muttered.

"Oh babe." She looked like she wanted to say more, but I glared at her.

"Can you fix it or not?"

"Yeah, go to the bathroom I'll get my scissors."

"Remember not a word." She nodded and 10 minutes later my head felt a lot lighter and not so lopsided.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked handing me a hand mirror and turning me around. I looked at it and cringed.

"It's so short." It now only came down to the bottom of my shoulder blades and compared to what it had been it was short. I looked up to see Angel's downcast look and softened. "You did a great job Ang it's just so short. I miss my hair."

"It's just hair it'll grow back."

"Yeah, but it's my pride and joy aside from my butterfly knife. This town knows me for my long hair."

"Do you know why Cox jumped you?"

"Apparently Evie thinks I'm in the way. With me beat up she'll have a free shot at Steve."

"Ang, what's going on?" I heard Tiff ask. I pulled my hair up again and we walked out. "Something wrong Sanders?" She asked.

"Got jumped again."

"Cox?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so, I heard him telling my brother about it." We walked back into Angel's room and sat down on her bed.

"So Evie thinks getting guys to jump you will keep you out of the way?" Angel asked.

"O' course but what she ain't plannin' on is the more I get jumped, the more Steve'll be worried 'bout me and the less chance she'll have to take him from me." I said. Of course when I'm really upset or nervous about something I tend to talk fast so I don't think it sounded like I wanted it to.

"Want to say that again in English?" Tiff asked.

"The more Tore gets hurt, the more Steve worries and the less of a shot Ross will have." Ang said.

"Oh. So didn't sound like what you said." Tiff said.

"She talks fast when she's nervous or upset and her country accent comes out more." Ang explained.

"Whatever city folk." I said.

"Sometimes us city folk tend to think backwards." Angel said. A loud horn brought back the thought that Two-Bit was still waiting.

"Cracker-jack, I forgot Two-Bit was here. Thanks for...well thanks Angel."

"Sure anytime." She answered. I went back downstairs and Two-Bit drove us back home. We chilled there for a bit longer and then Darry came home and Pony dished out supper to all six of us.

During dinner Darry kept giving me the strangest curious looks.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Just there's a bruise on your arm. It wasn't there when you left yesterday morning."

"Oh, um..." I rubbed at it gently and then sighed.

"Did you get jumped again?" Two-Bit asked.

"This afternoon by Cox. Said he needed to beat out Kenner." I was hiding a bit of the reason, but as long as I didn't look at Soda I would be fine and they'd never guess there was another reason.

Darry shook his head and then sighed. The subject was dropped after that and I figured they all accepted my reason.

A little later on I was leaning against Steve watching some show. I felt Steve drag his fingers through my hair and then sigh heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to run my fingers through your hair if you don't leave it down?" He asked. I had learned this was actually one of Steve's favorite activities because not only did it calm him down, but as far as I knew it was something he never got to do with Evie.

"It's too hot to." I answered quickly. Terror looked up from where he was snoozing next to Darry's chair and cocked his head to the side.

"Toria please." I just sat up quickly pulling away from him. I was hoping he would just drop it.

"Don't Steve." I warned.

"You've never had a problem with it before." Soda added. I glanced at Soda quickly but in that split second Steve hand had reached behind me and pulled my hair down again. As I turned back to Steve my hair slid over my shoulder. I heard a choked laugh and felt tears working their way up. Turns out Steve and Soda were choking back the laughs. Two-Bit looked mildly shocked, Pony looked completely shocked, and Darry looked concerned. I got up and ran out the door only getting to the fence before someone caught me.

"Tator are you alright?" To my surprise it wasn't Darry it was Two-Bit.

"They were laughing at me Bitsy Spider."

"It's not that it's funny it's just that you look different with shorter hair."

"Like a freak or a weirdo right?"

"No, just different." I couldn't turn around and face his judging eyes just yet.

"Different how? Different good or different bad?"

"Neither." He said spinning me around. Now his eyes showed general concern. "It's not necessarily good or bad, just different. I like it honest I do but I'd be lying to say I didn't miss your long tuff hair."

"They're supposed to be my best friends Bits and they were laughing at me. I'll kill Cox when I get my hands on him." I said before burying my face into Two-Bit's chest. Two-Bit's grip became tighter on me and he stood there for a few minutes just letting me collect myself.

"It's too even for Cox to have cut it like that." He said pulling me back so he could look at it I guess. "That's why you needed to see Angel ain't it?"

"Yeah, Cox cut part of it and Angel evened it out."

"Come on let's go back inside they won't laugh at you anymore." He said softly.

"Why would they laugh at you?" I heard Johnny ask quietly. I turned to face him. I tugged on my hair. It was so short. "Your hair? Why would they laugh at that? I like it."

"But it's so sh..." Two-Bit glared at me so I corrected myself. "So much shorter."

"Yeah, but it's just hair it'll grow back. It ain't like it won't." Johnny said.

"So? It took me six months to get my hair just right and with one tiny swipe it's all ruined. Guys in this town know me because of my long hair; they all thought it was so cool and now look at it. It's just not the same. You know I take back what I said earlier. It's not just Cox who's going to die it's Ross as well."

"Evie Ross?" Two-Bit said.

"As in Steve's ex-girlfriend?" Johnny added.

"Yes, that Ross." I growled.

"Come on back inside before you catch a cold." Two-Bit prodded.

"Bits, it's the middle of summer how am I going to catch a cold?" He didn't answer instead he pushed me to the door.

"Hey, if anyone laughs I'll kick their asses." He said. I smiled and walked inside. I moved my hands to tie my hair up, but realized Steve still had my hair band so I just let it fall.

"Toria we're really sorry, you just look so different with short hair." Steve said standing as Johnny took Dally's normal seat by the door.

"Yeah Tator, we didn't mean to laugh." Soda added. Two-Bit plopped back down on the floor but kept his eyes on the gang waiting for one of them to laugh or something. Terror stood up and nudged my leg.

"It's alright buddy." I said stroking his head. He sat next to me and I bit my tongue as Steve hugged me.

"Tore what happened?" Pony asked. I pushed Steve away and sat down on the arm of Johnny's chair. Steve sighed, but sat back down on the couch and Soda turned down the volume on the TV.

"I told you at dinner I got jumped by Cox and a few of his friends."

"But why are they starting to jump you more often?" Johnny asked.

"Because Steve's ex is such a good cocksucker that Cox'll do anything she wants which includes beating me up so I'll be out of the way and she has a free and clear shot at stealing Steve."

Then Steve went and validated what I had told Ang without realizing it. "But that doesn't make any sense. The more she has guys jump you, the more you get hurt, the more worried I'm going to be about you, and I won't even pay any attention to her. Why would I when my girlfriend is hurt." I smiled and was honestly touched by what he said.

"So then it works in my favor really, she's just helping bring Steve closer ta me when she wants the opposite." I said speaking quickly again. I couldn't help but get so angry and upset about it she just ground my nerves so hard.

Steve looked at me with a blank look, as did Soda, Two-Bit, and Darry. "Yeah I guess that would work in your favor the closer Steve is to you the farther he is from Evie." Pony said. Steve smiled and Darry nodded. Then Darry stood and motioned with his head for me to follow him to the bathroom. I heard Dally mentioned in the other room as Darry shut the bathroom door behind us.

"I want to see." Darry sighed.

I knew he meant my stomach and ribs because that's the one place the guys have started hitting to avoid trouble from the Curtis outfit. They figured if it wasn't seeable then I would hide it from the guys and no one would find out. I nodded and pulled off my shirt dropping it on the closed bathroom toilet. That told me that either Darry or Pony was the last one in here because they're the only two that tend to remember I lived here as well. Darry was the only one I felt completely comfortable taking my shirt off completely in front of because I knew he wasn't going to be looking at me in a sexual or perverted way. Dally wouldn't either but I knew if he had me take my shirt off then he would be angry about almost everything he saw.

Darry's eyes ran over my stomach and torso and this time his sigh was slightly angry. "It looks like someone tap danced all over your stomach." He said.

"Feels like it too." I said. Then his eyes shot to my arm. The gauze there was torn and dirty. He didn't look surprised by it's appearance so I figured someone told him about it. "That's from yesterday with Kenner. Someone told you about that right?"

He nodded and removed the gauze. "You were defending Kelsey correct? That's what Soda said." After Darry cleaned the wound which had finally stopped bleeding, he wrapped it again and shifted his weight. I turned around and out of habit pulled my hair up. "There's really nothing wrong with your back." He said. I dropped my hair and turned back to face him. The look in his eyes said he just wanted to hug me. I pulled my shirt back on and studied his face carefully. Then I eased over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest. His scent reminded me of lumber, aftershave, and something I didn't recognize until much later in life. It wasn't too overbearing, but it wasn't the cheap aftershave stuff either.

"Just be careful and don't squeeze too hard." I whispered. I felt him nod, then his arms slip around me. He rubbed my back a bit before giving me a gentle squeeze. I was surprised he could be this gentle with me and not with Pony. He pulled away and the next thing I know I looking up at Two-Bit. He smiled and then got a confused look in his eyes. He reached out and I looked down to see him examining my necklace. "I'm allergic to Penicillin which they give people for infections and sore throats."

"Oh." He said. I moved his hands and tucked it back inside my shirt. I was a little surprised Darry hadn't asked about it.

"I'm fine just as long as I don't lose this." Two-Bit nodded. I went back out to the living room and looked around. Steve looked up, but he didn't look hopeful that I would sit by him so I smiled and sat down next to him leaning my head against his chest and curling my feet up next to me. He sighed contently and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Toria..." Darry started.

"Dar...Is it alright if I just hang around here tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, he actually sounded relieved.

"Wait a minute you hate being cooped up. Why would you suggest it?" Soda asked.

"It's different when I offer." I shrugged.

"You don't think of it as being cooped up if you offer right?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, it's genetic. Winstons can't stand being confined." I said.

"Wait what's tomorrow?" Pony asked.

"16th, third Sunday of the month." I answered.

"Now it makes sense." Pony sighed.

"What makes sense?" Soda asked.

"Robert's calling tomorrow." Pony said.

"Ooo hidden boyfriend? Secret lover?" Two-Bit suggested.

"Hey I'm the faithful one." I teased.

"Her uncle and I'm guessing since Dally's not here she's going to have to answer it." Pony said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I just want to spend sometime inside." I suggested. Pony gave me an all-knowing look and I rolled my eyes. "Alright you win. I got to talk to the stinky uncle leave me alone." The subject was dropped and we spent the rest of the night watching TV which was a little unusual for us seeing as how there were no card games and the radio was turned off.

* * *

_Yup so that's it this time. I don't know when my beta will be back around but I'll let you all know. Until then I hope you enjoyed this and now I'm going to go ice my jaw because I got my wisdom teeth taken out yesterday and it still hurts. Bye now. _


	28. Discussions

_Ok here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait but I still don't know what happened to my editor. Maybe real life got in the way or something like that. Last time I talked to her she said something about not doing well so I'm going to post this anyway unbetaed. I'm sorry if it's not up to its usual standards. And I guess as you can see I'm doing the opening author's notes differently it was because I was told the other way is against Fanfic's guidelines. I'm not completely sure about that but hey whatever._

**Again I still do not own the Outsiders. And sorry for the almost three month wait.**

_**Discussions  
**_

* * *

Most of the next day after Steve, Soda, and Darry, although very hesitantly Darry more so than the other two, left for work and Pony and Johnny left for the lot I stared off into space sitting in Darry's chair. I just sat and waited for something to happen or something mainly caught in my thoughts a little shaken by the jumping yesterday and the attempts by the guys on PR turf but I really don't remember all that I thought about.

"Tore, are you alright?" A deep male voice asked. I shook my entire body coming back to the land of the living to see Shawn kneeling in front of me.

"Honestly I don't know." I answered.

"Kelsey said she ran into Pony and Johnny who told her about what Cox did yesterday and she forced me to come check up on you. She also said that she's sorry she couldn't do it herself but she knew you needed your big brother and as Dally's gone the role falls to me. Babe have you been crying?"

"I don't know." I said. I reached up, touched my face, and realized it was wet. "I guess so."

"You sound confused."

"I am slightly. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and wonder if everything's been a dream and then I hear a couple guys snoring and I realize this is truly the life I'm doomed to live. There are other times where I walk down the road and am so zoned out that it feels like I'm watching everything happen through the eyes of a character in a movie or a book. I just feel so detached."

"Babe does this have anything to do with these Brumley boys?" He asked standing and shoving me over a bit so he could squeeze into the chair next to me. I shifted a bit and ended up sitting on his lap with my arms draped around his shoulders and playing with his hair.

"Yeah I guess. I never really understood why they had it out for me until one of them mentioned Steve's ex wanting me out of the way. Shawn do you think I should maybe go back to the country and forget about these boys?"

"No." He snapped. I looked up at him and he smiled. "Babe you love it here, even with these guys breathing down your back, you love your brother and his friends and you're so happy here."

"But all these guys..."

"So either stay here where you love your brother, friends, and have to put up with jerks or go back to the country where there are no jerks, you can ride and work all day, and you'll miss your brother like crazy." Shawn told me. I sighed.

"Why do you always have to be so right?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe you ought..." The phone rang cutting him off.

"Hello?" I asked picking it up.

"Victoria?" My uncle Bob asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You mean I actually get to talk to you now?"

"Yeah, Dally's a little busy."

"He around?"

"Not at the house."

"Oh, but he's in Tulsa right?" I paused and looked back at Shawn.

"Yup."

"So you like it in Tulsa and your cousin's not just spewing crap?"

"Yeah I really like it here." I shifted the phone to my other ear so Shawn could hear as well.

"Dally treating you right?"

"Yeah he's my brother," I said.

"Oh." Uncle Bob's voice was disappointed.

"You expect him to treat me like crap? He's not my father Uncle Bob. He's Dally and he's always protected me."

"Right. So you're getting along fine and I have nothing to worry about?"

"Nothing at all."

"Have you been in any fights lately?" I rolled my eyes at Shawn.

"No, no fights." Shawn choked back a laugh. "Uncle Bob do you speak German?"

"No, why would I?"

"No reason."

"Keine Kämpfe, die Sie ihn wollen, ungefähr zu wissen." Shawn whispered to me. (**German translation:** no fights you want him to know about.)

"Who was that?" Bob asked.

"My friend Shawn."

Since we had to take German at Possum Shawn, Robby, Chris, and the rest of my country friends except Kelsey can speak it. Robby, Shawn, and Ashley better than the others. The only time I resort to German is when I really mad or worried, and Spanish when I curse or when I'm scared out of my mind. During those times I'll stop speaking in English completely and use one of the two.

"Was that German?"

"Yeah, he thought it would be fun to learn."

"Oh alright um...so you're fine?"

"Yeah, I don't have any problems here."

"Wieder, dass Sie ihn wollen, ungefähr zu wissen." Shawn whispered again. (German translation: Again that you want him to know about.)

"Hush Shawn." I hissed. "Do you want something Uncle Bob?" I asked.

"No, well maybe it'll do you some good to get out in the fresh air, smell the country some more. You know visit Ricky." Uncle Bob suggested.

"I love it here, why would I need to see Ricky?"

"I don't know get away from the city a little bit. Enjoy the country like you used to." I could tell he was doing his hardest to convince me.

"Fallen Sie für dass Victoria, nicht will er Sie weg von Dallas und Ihren Freunden." Shawn warned. I nodded. (**German translation:** Do not fall for that Victoria; he wants you away from Dallas and your friends.)

"Sorry Uncle Bob but I love Tulsa too much and if Ricky wants to see me he'll drive up here. He's done it before and I know he'd visit if he had the notion. I love Dally and I don't want to leave him."

"Oh well alright. Take care of yourself girl and stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good bye Victoria."

"Bye Uncle Bob." I hung up the phone and rolled my eyes. "Verrückter alter Mann, was die Hölle er denkt? Ich liebe es hier zu viel, Dally zu verlassen, ist er unsinnig. Einfach als, dass er unsinnig ist." (**German translation:** Crazy old man, what the hell is he thinking? I love it here too much to leave Dally, he's insane. Simple as that he's insane.)

"I know he's insane Babe but that happens sometimes." Shawn said.

"I know." I answered.

"Why'd you lie to him? What if he comes up here?"

"He won't, he's much too interested in the check he gets from the state to even worry about me. Dally told me to keep him pacified and to lie to him if I had to. Robert would pull me out of Tulsa if he knew I had been fighting so I couldn't tell him about that. I want the choice to be mine if I leave Tulsa and not his or anyone else's."

"Alright."

"Shawn, what were you going to suggest before the phone rang?"

"Maybe you need to sleep on the thought."

"Shawn...sing to me?"

"Babe." He said exasperated.

"Please. In German?"

"Alright just this once." Shawn said. Then Shawn sang me my favorite German lullaby. It was a simple song that they learned in the first German course and I fell in love with it, especially after I heard Shawn singing it one day when he was in the shower.

**Shawn's PoV**  
After Victoria got off the phone and convinced me to sing to her I knew that she would always stay in Tulsa no matter how hard any of us tried to convince her to leave. I looked up when she fell asleep and saw Two-Bit walk in the door.

"Hey Shawn."

"Hey Two-Bit."

"She sleeping?"

"Yeah. Just fell asleep."

"Her uncle call?"

"Yeah, tried to convince her leave Tulsa but she refused."

"Any idea why?"

"I don't think he likes her being here."

"Where'd he want her to go?"

"Texarkana to visit Ricky."

"But she said no?"

"Yeah said Ricky would visit if he had the notion and that she doesn't want to leave Dally."

"She really loves him doesn't she?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah I think so. She's never really been happy except when she's been with him. I just wish he wasn't so hostile around her." I answered.

"It's the way he is."

"But she's his sister."

"I know that and you know that and the guys know that but Dally just doesn't want to let down his guard again."

"Again?"

"Yeah he let it down before and had his heart ripped to shreds. Now he's kinda built it up so he won't get hurt again." Two-Bit paused and looked at me. "Was there anything else her uncle asked her about?"

"Not really, does the town know Dally's gone?"

"Most of the greasers."

"Great that's going to be bad."

"Yeah did you see what Cox did to her stomach?" I lifted her shirt a bit and saw the bruises.

"Well that sucks." Two-Bit nodded.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks." I looked around the living room and spotted a bunch of pictures on the wall. Most of them were in black and white but there were a few of them in color. Most of the ones in color showed the boys nearly the same age they were now or a bit younger. There were a few of a man and a woman but I couldn't figure out who they were until I saw them sitting on a curb with Darry, Pony, and Soda. The picture looked to be taken near the vacant lot and that's when I realized the man and woman were their parents. "That Mr. and Mrs. Curtis?" I asked. Two-Bit reentered the living room and cocked an eyebrow.

"Where?" He asked.

"There above the TV."

"Yeah. It was taken about a year ago, shortly after Pony's 13th birthday. Jackie took it. She was on a real photo kick back then."

"Pony's birthday soon?"

"Yeah I think so. What's today?"

"16th."

"Yeah it's the 22nd."

"Saturday. Wow sooner then I thought. And that would make her birthday...two weeks from tomorrow." I said.

"Any idea what to get her?" Two-Bit asked.

"I always get her a stuffed dog. What are you getting her?"

"A car?"

"She's got a truck from her daddy."

"A blade?"

"She's got a butterfly knife, a Swiss army knife, and a pretty blue handled switchblade."

"Hmmm, this is going to be harder than I thought."

"She loves Mickey Mouse."

"I think I know a place where I can get one of those."

"Hey Two-Bit have you seen any real change in Tore's behavior lately?"

"What do you mean change?"

"Has she been acting any different from when you first really got to know her?"

Two-Bit shifted his weight before sitting down on the sofa taking a long drink from his Bud. "Look Shawn I know Kelsey's a really good friend of Tator's and so are you but I just..."

"Two-Bit, you're her best friend her in the city and I'm the closest thing she has to a brother since her own brother isn't. I just need to know if something's wrong with her. She was speaking German and the only time she normally does that is when she's really mad or worried."

"The only thing I've noticed is that she seems more tired and tough. It's not good to be that tough and I hope she doesn't become too cold and shut down like Dally has. Do you think there's anyway to get her back to the sweet country girl we met two and ½ months ago?" Two-Bit asked.

"I only know one way to do that and that's to let her stay with Robby and them or Chris in the country for about a week. She'll get used to being back in the country and she won't be so hostile anymore." I said.

"Who's hostile?" Pony asked walking in the door.

"Haven't you noticed?" Two-Bit asked.

"Tore? Yeah. Maybe we should get Soda to talk to her it may calm her down a bit. I think being with the PR made her tougher than she wanted to be." Pony said.

**Victoria's PoV**  
When I woke up I noticed I was lying on the couch and someone was gently pulling on my toes. "Come on Two-Bit stop it, you'll wake her up." I heard a male voice say. My brain was still too crowded with sleep to tell you who it was.

"No I won't, but if you don't shush you will." Two-Bit answered.

"Both of you shush, give her time to relax without you peabrains bugging her." This time I could tell it was Darry which meant it was a lot later than I thought it would be. After a gentle tug on my hair I shifted and whined.

"Don't pull her hair idiot." Two-Bit hissed.

"How was I supposed to know it'd hurt." Steve asked.

"It's still attached of course it's going to hurt." Two-Bit answered.

Two-Bit still tugged on my toes gently but it was starting to feel weird. "Two-Bit what are you doing exactly?" Pony asked.

"I don't know. It's fun you should try it."

"Hey Tore what do you want for dinner?" Johnny asked.

"She's sleeping." Steve said.

"No she's not." Johnny said.

"She's not moving and her eyes are closed." Two-Bit argued.

"Two-Bit, I told you to stop pulling on her toes." This time it was Soda.

"Leave her alone." Darry said. I could tell from his footsteps that he had moved into the living room. He didn't sound too happy to be telling them this so I guess they had irritated him somehow.

"She's asleep Darry, it's not bothering her." Steve answered. I shifted again and heard almost dead silence. After a couple of seconds I shifted onto my side and cracked my eyes to see Pony sitting on the floor watching me. I opened my eyes a bit more and sent Pony a look.

"Hey Darry, what's for dinner?" Pony asked.

"Chicken, just like I told you twenty minutes ago." Darry answered. I shot Pony another series of looks and he fought back a smile.

"Did Tori's uncle call today?" He asked.

"Yeah, tried to get her to leave Tulsa but she refused according to Shawn. Which reminds me, Soda do you think maybe you could talk to her?"

"Why?" Soda asked.

"Tell me you've noticed how withdrawn and shut-down she's become."

"Yeah I have but do you think she'd really talk to me?"

"She mentioned it the other night at Buck's, that and the fact that she thinks maybe she oughta spend a few days not fighting." Steve said. I shot Pony a confused look and he sighed.

"Your words or hers?" He asked.

"She said something about spending some time with Robby and Kenny, friends of hers I'm guessing, and that maybe that would make it easier for her to find her sweeter side that she's lost." Pony nodded. "She also said that maybe if she found a way to go back to her sweet self that her and Dally may not fight as much."

A little later on after dinner I walked into my room and grabbed a soft blanket before climbing the tree to sit on the roof. I heard a door open and brushed it off as someone down the street. I looked up in time to see the sun start it's decent.

"Toria you out here?" I heard Soda call. I knew the talk was coming and I guess I couldn't put it off any longer.

"On the roof Soda." I answered. Soon he had scaled the tree and sat down on the blanket.

"Um...Steve said that you thought you needed to talk to me." He mentioned.

"Let the sun go down a bit first." I answered. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a sitting position leaning against his chest. I put one of my hands over his on my stomach and sighed. The sun turned the sky a deep purple and red and I almost fell over. Eventually the sun slipped behind the horizon and all that was left were colors.

"So..."

"That was one of the most beautiful sunsets I have ever seen."

"You know what that tells me?" He asked moving one of his hands and running it through my hair.

"Mm..." I questioned.

"It tells me that you still have a soft side, and some of your innocence left."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Because you can take the time to watch a sunset and see the beauty left in this world. I wouldn't want to change that if my life depended on it."

"But I'm still so..."

"Tough? Yeah I know. But like I said you still have that innocence left in you. You haven't completely shut down or at least not to the extent Dally has. That's a good thing babe, keep that in you."

"It's just so hard in this city."

"I know. I also know that it is possible. Look at Pony, look at Kelsey, and look at Shawn. They all still have that child-like wonder that makes me believe that it is possible to get away from all this."

"How do I find it? How do I keep it on the surface? How do I make sure I don't end up like Dally?"

"I'm not sure it's possible, and if you do find a way then maybe that makes you special."

"But you do think if I found my sweet side then I wouldn't fight with Dally so much right?"

"I don't know. You and Dally fought even before the PR, back when you were sweeter, and I don't know if finding what you lost would make it any easier between you two."

"So how do I stop the fighting?"

"By fighting."

"Huh?"

"That's what Kelsey said. The only way to end the verbal arguments is by physically fighting and I know that it'll hurt both of you but maybe it'll make you compromise."

"I don't want to fight with him anymore."

"I know babe but I also know that you're too strongly opinionated to take what he wants lying down."

"So what do I do Soda?"

"I honestly don't know." I leaned back and looked up at him realizing by the look on his face that he didn't like the fact that he didn't know the answer and this was one of the few times he didn't. "What are you going to do tomorrow?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know maybe I'll hang out with Two-Bit or something. Probably stop by the station see how you guys are doing."

"Maybe you shouldn't be out on the streets."

"I just don't want to think about that right now." I answered looking up and out for my favorite constellations.

"Do you think there's a difference on how you're treated when Dally's in Tulsa and when he's not?"

"Not really."

* * *

_Yup so that's it this time. I don't know when my beta will be back around but I'll let you all know. Until then I hope you enjoyed this. Bye now. By the way the German translations are from a translator because English is the only language I speak so I don't know how well they are translated. _


	29. Dinner and Pool

_Ok here's the next chapter. And once again I guess as you can see I'm doing the opening author's notes differently it was because I was told the other way is against Fanfic's guidelines. I'm not completely sure about that but hey whatever. And today is my birthday so my wonderful present to you._

**Again I still do not own the Outsiders. **

_**Dinner and Pool**_

* * *

"Hey little one." Buck said as I unsaddled Passion and was thinking about riding Hotshot Monday at practice.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"It's too hot for another horse to go out right now and I'm not going to let you ride for the next three hours until it cools off some more."

"So you want me to go find something else to do?"

"That's it exactly."

"Fine." After finishing with Passion I wandered back towards the center of town to see if I could distract Steve or Soda. At the very least it would cause some kind of argument with their boss and I'd be somewhat entertained.

"Hey there Lizzie." I heard someone say behind me. Very few people are allowed to call me by any form of my middle name so I grew cautious. I turned around and saw a guy I didn't know.

"Um hi." I answered.

"So you're the girl whose ass no one can kick."

"Yeah I guess."

"I see Cox has gotten to you though."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see it in your eyes, that haircut he gave you hurt your pride."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He reached out and touched a strand of my hair. "I almost didn't recognize you; your long hair is gone." I swallowed hard trying to hide my hatred and distress. This guy was not going to get to me if I could help it. "Sometimes I wonder why you date that grease monkey." He said fiddling with the strand that had escaped from my ponytail.

"Because he treats me better than any guy from Brumley," his eyes flashed dangerously, "Shepard's gang, or unknown greaser ever could." I must have gone a bit too far because he grabbed my arms, pulling me to him before he forced his tongue in my mouth. I tried shoving him away, but he gripped me tighter. Then I bit his tongue and he backed off.

"Tator are you alright?" I heard Soda ask.

"Do I look ok?" I answered rubbing my arms.

"Back off man, I don't want to get violent." Soda said moving to stand slightly in front of me. "Stay back." He hissed at me. I nodded and stepped back a few steps.

"Leave it alone, I don't want you just the girl."

"Yeah, but that's my friend and my best friend's girl you're talking about and I won't let you hurt her."

"You don't have much of a choice."

"We'll just see about that." Soda replied.

Pony had told me that neither of his brothers had ever been beaten in a fight and I had come up with two reasons why for each. Darry's were because no one wanted to take him on or because he was a tough fighter and for Soda they were that he either tried to stay out of fights or because he could talk anyone out of a fight. But now watching Soda with this guy, I knew I had been completely wrong about him. He was seriously laying into him and I didn't know what had possessed Soda to fight like this. With one last punch from Soda that had broken the guy's nose, the guy took off.

When Soda turned around there was still a wild and reckless look in his eyes. I slowly backed away from him. He didn't look like the same Soda I knew or saw everyday, but instead like a dangerous greaser I didn't want to face.

"Tator?" He asked. Then I hit the wall. "Tator, what's wrong?" I looked up at him again and saw concern flood his eyes.

"I...I...You..." I stuttered.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Tator. It's only part of me. I'd never hurt you like that."

"If you say so Soda."

"Tator, look at me," he pleaded. I turned my gaze back to him from the building across the street and saw he didn't look so threatening anymore. "You are a very good friend of mine, almost like the sister I've always wanted, but never got. I saw what he did to you and it made me mad. I guess I just got a little over protective of you and it kicked into high gear. I could never hurt you physically, I'm so sorry."

"I've never seen you look that dangerous before. Sure I've seen you mad when those socs jumped Johnny, but you've never looked that dangerous. It was kinda like looking at Dally." He looked away from me.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. I smiled softly turning his face back towards me.

"It's alright I guess. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Dave wanted more hours so Mr. Wells let me leave early. What do you say we go see what that boyfriend of yours is up to?"

"Well it was about five ten last time I checked." Soda grinned and I relaxed becoming more comfortable in his presence. He slung an arm around me and we headed down to the DX.

We were talking about something Ricky had done with Darry in middle school when I heard Soda's name being called. "Hey Curtis." They called again. Soda and I stopped and turned around his grip tightening on me.

"Hey gorgeous." Evie said.

"Don't think your best friend would like you talking to her man that way." I answered.

"Hello Evie." Soda said.

"What do you want you little...?" I asked.

"Don't start." Soda hissed nodding to the boys standing just behind Evie. I nodded mentally thinking of a plan. Soda and I could hold them off unless Evie joined in and then it would be unfair.

"I want you to dump Steve and disappear completely."

"Cox not keeping you satisfied?"

"He's good, but Steve's got cash and a good rep. Daddy really likes him."

"Figures, no one can stand up to 'Daddy's view' of Steve can they?" I asked using air quotes. "No one but Soda here, too bad Potter's already snagged him."

"Come on Tator stop." Soda said.

"Unfortunately there's one little problem with that plan of me disappearing."

"And what is that?" Evie snapped.

"Dally won't let me. He wants me where he can get his hands on me if the mood strikes him."

"Then just dump Steve."

"You see, I can't do that either. I like him for the same reason you do, he's got cash and Dally really likes him and he's one of the only guys in this town Dally trusts with me."

"Well that's too bad because I will get him back, you can bet on that."

"Why did you bring these guys? To beat me up? The only thing that's going to do is put me out of commission and worry Steve."

"Why would a worried Steve make any difference?"

"Because if you make Steve worry about me, that'll be the only thing he's thinking about." Something dawned on her before she shook her head.

"Boys," she snapped. The guys behind her sprung into action. Three of them came at me and two went at Soda.

"You know buddy, I thought we agreed you wouldn't start fights without me here to back you up." I heard Steve some time later.

"How about a little help over here?" I called. Suddenly I was only fighting one guy. I heard pounding footsteps and the guy in front of me disappeared. I looked up to see Danger and Blade glaring down the road.

"I will tell you this once more and this is the last time I will say it. Leave Victoria alone Ross. I'm not going to dump her for you. Get over it." Steve spat. Evie frowned and buffed her nails on her shirt before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Thanks guys." I said looking back at Danger and Blade. Steve nodded his thanks as well. "I really owe you guys. You keep saving my butt and I can't pay you back for it."

"Not in the same way." Danger said.

"Come to dinner with me tomorrow and we'll be even." Blade said putting me on the spot. I glanced at Steve and saw his hands tighten into fists.

"I don't know Blade, it's probably not a good idea." I hesitated.

"Come on, how about Jay's?" That instantly convinced me. "It's on Shepard's turf for the most part and it's open. I can almost guarantee that we won't be completely alone." Blade said. I knew he knew he was trying to convince Steve especially when I glanced back at him and saw he still looked upset. I sighed and walked over to him and wrapped my hands around his balled fists.

"It's just dinner Steve, you can even show up _covertly_ and watch if you want."

"Dallas won't be too happy about it. You're not supposed to be hanging with PR hoods."

"The only difference between the two hoods standing behind me and two of Shepard's crowd is that they're from different gangs. I mean seriously, look at Pony and Johnny both of them are kinda scared of Tim's gang as much as say Billy and Curly are of the PR. It's not that different. Please it's just dinner."

"Come on Steve, Jay's is out of PR territory. He is offering to come out of his comfort zone just for one dinner. A dinner where may I remind you any greaser or hood can take it the wrong way and hassle him." Soda added.

"Steve it's not like it's a date, it's just pay back for him saving my butt. Besides don't you remember Friday night? After Dally pissed me off, don't you remember 'desert'? Not to mention you missed what I told Ross."

"She told Ross that she couldn't dump you because Dally likes and trusts you too much. You and Ross both know that if Dally can trust you, Tator must absolutely adore you."

"Please Steve." By now I wasn't really asking for his permission, I think I had moved on to asking him to trust me.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He answered looking down at me and unballing his fists to wrap his hands around mine. "And I can't help but think that if you were seen having dinner with this hood then people may start thinking things like..." When he didn't continue I cocked an eyebrow.

"Like what Steve?"

"Like maybe you are a slut."

"Is that really what _you_ think of me, Steve?"

"No. Absolutely not babe, but other people may start."

"And since when have I cared what other people have thought?" I snapped. He was winding me up really bad and I don't know how much more I could take. "Absolutely never. Well except maybe Dallas, but right now I owe someone who has saved my butt twice within the past three weeks and I'm not going to put him off any longer." I snapped pulling away from Steve just enough to turn around.

"Sugar, I don't want to cause any ripples." Blade said.

"No," I smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow night at seven at Jay's right? Don't be late or I'll get crabby and you know what happens when I get left waiting."

Blade nodded. "Not a pretty sight," he answered. "But then again I could never be late when I get to have dinner with a pretty girl."

"What about you, Danger? Do I owe you a dinner as well?"

"I don't know. I mean I've saved your skin at least three times and I did you that favor the other day. I think you owe me a little more than dinner, Sugar."

"Danger." Soda said.

"Careful Fields." Blade warned.

"What do you want?"

"Dinner and a movie," he answered.

"Too much like a first date, dinner and a couple games of pool."

"A party."

"Poker."

"Fine, pool it is. Meet me at the Dock on the Ribbon, Friday night." I looked back at Steve who looked severely murderous. I shrugged then smiled at Danger.

"I'll see you there."

"Just make sure Shepard knows. We know Dallas is out of town, but that doesn't mean Shepard will be ok with you meeting us."

"I really don't care anymore."

"For our sake tell him." Danger said. I swallowed and nodded.

"We'll see you later Sugar." Blade said before him and Danger left. I turned back to Soda and Steve.

Steve still looked extremely angry and I sighed. "Damn it Steve, I love you with all of my heart and I couldn't bear to cheat on you. You really need to stop being so over-protective and suspicious of me, that's what Dally's for. If you owed a female for something and had to make it up to her by taking her out I'd like to think I wouldn't be as upset about it as you are right now."

"She's right buddy, it's just a dinner at a place where you know as soon as Shepard finds out he'll take a couple of his guys to watch out for her."

"I know I just can't help but think that maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I'm going to lose someone I care about." Steve blurted.

"You really think that I'd leave you like that? If I was going to I would have done it when I found out Evie was starting this crap. I've worked too long and too hard to lose or give you up like this. I'm not going anywhere unless you don't want me anymore. Is that it Steve? You're looking for a reason to get rid of me?"

"No I just..."

"Then stop trying to get rid of me."

"Alright," he sighed.

"So you're off now, right?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, you two want to do something?"

"I'm just hungry," I answered.

"How about we head down to the Dairy Queen and get some ice cream?" Steve suggested.

"You trying to spoil my dinner?"

"A little ice cream never hurt no one." Steve answered.

"Especially with the way you eat." Soda muttered.

"I heard that, but I'm going to pretend I didn't." I said. "So Steve, you gonna pay for it?"

"You know I'd buy you anything I could afford." Steve answered. In a more generous mood than before he bought us all ice cream cones. On our walk home we ran into Shepard and Billy.

"Hey little Lizzie, and just how are you today?" Tim asked.

"I'm alright." I said not meeting his eyes and finishing my ice cream.

"Liz, look at me." Tim demanded. I bit my lip and cautiously looked up at him. "I want names now."

"Ross."

"The only Ross I know is Evie." Billy said.

"She did this to you Baby?"

"In a way." I then explained what happened up until the point where Evie walked away.

"I thought Dallas..."

"Doesn't want me hanging with PR hoods, I get it."

"But," he said firmly looking past me, "maybe he was right to trust you Randle."

"Speaking of trust," I said sweetly, "you trust me right?"

"Yeah, it's just every other idiot I don't trust."

"That makes me feel real good Shep," I paused looking around. "Do you trust me enough to let me decide who I want to hang out with and eat with and spend time with right?"

"Yeah I guess, where are you taking this Liz?"

I knew I may have been pushing it a little only because he used an actual name, granted it was a nickname, but still it wasn't a real term of endearment. "And if I owed one guy dinner and another dinner and few games of pool it wouldn't matter who those guys were right?"

"Back it up Tore," he said. Now I knew I was really pushing it the closer he got to using my first name. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I answered trying not to panic. "I'll just be at Jay's tomorrow at seven because I owe Blade dinner and The Dock Friday night because I owe Danger dinner and pool ok? Great thanks, you're the best, see ya around." I said the last sentence in one breath before walking away quickly. I knew Tim was going to erupt.

"Wait one minute, get back here." Tim said. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back so I was facing Tim. I knew Billy was the one who was holding me because I could see Soda and Steve behind Tim. I swallowed hard and looked at the ground. The look in Tim's eyes scared the crap out of me. "Say that again."

"You're the best?" I suggested.

"Victoria."

_'I'm in big trouble now.'_ I thought. So I answered the only way my self-preservation would let me. "No, you heard me the first time."

"It sounded like you said you're meeting with two PR hoods, one tomorrow at seven and the other Friday at the Dock."

"See you did hear me." I snapped.

"Shut your trap." Tim's voice was dead even and his eyes were burning in to me. "Do you like making me upset? Do you actually love making me go nuts because I question your sanity? Sometimes I can't decide whether I want to shake common sense into you or lock you in a padded room. Do get a thrill from watching me get angry? Dallas told you not to hang out with PR hoods..."

It was too bad for him that I didn't care what Dally thought anymore. "You're asking me to break a deal and take Danger and Blade for granted. I owe them and I only told you because I know it'd be better than surprising you. This way at least you know where I am and won't flip out so much when someone tells you saw me having dinner with a hood. I'm also telling you because Danger and Blade demanded I tell you. They may have only done it to save their own skin, but at least they know how important you apparently are to me." I spat.

"Stay away from hoods; they won't do you any good." Tim snapped.

"You really want me to stay away from any and all hoods? Is that what you really want Shepard? Think carefully now."

"Yes, that is exactly what I want."

"Fine have it your way, Timmy, I just hope you remember that when you never see me again." I yanked my arm out of Billy's grasp and ran.

* * *

_And there is the chapter. The next one probably won't be up until August but hopefully it'll be the beginning of August. I don't know. _


	30. Another jumping

_Alright here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. _

_**Another jumping.**_

* * *

**Tim's PoV  
**The moment Liz ran from me I could tell she was upset. "What the hell did she just say?" I snapped.

"Basically she said that she'll never see you again because you told her to stay away from hoods." Randle answered.

"I meant..."

"We all know you meant PR hoods but to her she just found a loophole. You don't want her around them but she doesn't like it so she'll lump every one of you together."

"She considers me a hood?"

"You run an actual gang Shepard; you're a very smart hood in her eyes. I'm not saying she isn't proud of you I'm just saying you shot yourself when you didn't think about the 'any and all' part of her statement." Randle rolled his eyes.

I should have really thought. "Shit," I cursed. For once in my life, the only real time it would have made a big difference, I had acted just like Curly. I knew I was a hood I just didn't think she would have put me with the trash that kidnapped her. I was like a brother to her; she couldn't really mean she didn't want to see me ever again.

"We better go talk to her Soda." Randle said nudging the kid next to him. That's when I realized that he was the middle Curtis brother.

"Yeah probably, there's no telling how upset she is right now." Soda answered him.

"She's not going to like it too much if you ruin her dinner tomorrow night Shepard." Randle warned.

"She's still going to go?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course she is, like she said she only told you so you wouldn't be surprised when you found out, not to ask your permission." Soda said.

"Why wouldn't she ask for permission?"

"She knew you'd say no." Billy answered.

"I would..." I started to deny.

"Don't try to deny it Shep; you know you wouldn't let her go to Jay's with a guy who could very well kidnap her. She knew you wouldn't change your mind if she asked so she didn't." Billy said.

"Fine." I spat. I lit up just to have something to do.

"Let's go Soda, we really need to get to her before she runs into someone and kicks their ass." Randle said.

"Yeah, see ya around Shepard."

"Don't kick yourself too hard Shepard, it's a mistake anyone could have made." Billy said as soon as they took off.

"Yeah, but it was one I shouldn't have made, I'm smarter than that and it doesn't make any sense how I could pull something that stupid."

"You know...you could always show up at Jay's tomorrow night, just don't interrupt and she may reconsider kicking you out of her life."

"You think?"

"It's possible." Billy did have a point, but was I really going to take that chance?

**Victoria's PoV**  
When Steve and Soda found me later I was still a little steamed at Tim but they calmed me down. Steve said he had to go home for a bit but he'd check back in later. After dinner I made another chocolate cake seeing as how we were down to one slice that I was probably going to eat for desert. True enough when I finished making it I ate the other one and then went to watch whatever the boys were doing. "My tummy hurts." I complained a bit later.

"You shouldn't have had that last piece of chocolate cake." Darry said knowingly.

"I was just so hungry and it was so tempting." I answered.

Darry rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have given in to temptation."

"I didn't mean to. It doesn't happen often I swear."

It was going on 10:30 before Steve called. "Tore phone." Darry said holding it out for me. I took it and plopped down on Darry's lap.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Toria?" The voice asked over the line.

"Yeah, Steve?" I asked just to be sure. He was the only one who called me Toria.

"Hey Baby, how you feeling?"

"Better than I was earlier."

"That's good." I could hear him fight down a yawn

"Tired babe?"

"Yeah Mom and Dad were fighting. I don't know how much more I can take of that."

"You know you're always welcome over here."

"I know but..."

"Yeah I get it. I should let you get some sleep."

"Don't girls usually talk for hours on the phone?"

"Not when it means running up Darry's phone bill."

"Point taken."

"I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I love you."

"Love ya too. Night." I answered. We hung up and I leaned back against Darry.

"Steve alright?" Darry asked.

"Yeah he's just kinda tired. Speaking of which I think I'm going to head to bed as well. Night guys."

"Night." They answered.

The next morning at breakfast Darry warned me to be careful so I didn't have Brumley guys jumping me. I didn't think it would be a problem since I had confronted Evie the day before, but I still promised I'd be careful. I spent some time watching TV until Two-Bit prodded and bugged me to go outside. We walked around for a while checking out places on the Ribbon, the Dingo, Jay's, and finally ending up at a park.

"Push me on the swings?" I asked. Two-Bit rolled his eyes but nodded. I ran over to the swing set and climbed onto a swing running my feet through the sand. Two-Bit made his way over and started pushing me eventually talking to me. Around noon I saw a blonde approaching and Two-Bit stopped pushing me. "Kathy?" I asked slowing down.

"Yeah." He answered rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey baby." He said as she stopped near the swings. Slowly I stopped and looked down at my feet.

"Two-Bit, Victoria." Kathy said coolly.

"Neal." I answered. "How's Ross?"

"Angry, but she'll get over it and she'll give up eventually."

"Do you not like me for what I did?" I asked glancing up at her.

"I don't particularly care for you because of how much time you spend with the guys, but I'll tolerate you. You mean a lot to Two-Bit and if I can't get over that then I guess I'm stuck being like Evie. She's being a complete idiot about this. You won Steve fair and square and she needs to suck it up." Kathy said. My stomach growled a bit so I stood.

"Thanks Kathy, you dig real good. I'll see you around Bits my stomach's demanding my attention."

"You want me to go with you?" Two-Bit asked.

"No, um...I'm sure I'll run into some of Shepard's guys, but thanks though."

"See ya." I nodded and walked off. I didn't really know where I was going, but I ended up down near the Dingo where I convinced some cute guy to buy me lunch. After that I headed back towards midtown, but was caught by three guys I didn't know before I reached it.

"Hello beautiful." The blond said. He had two dark haired teens with him, one with blue eyes and one with brown.

"Hi," I responded shyly, "how can I help you today?" I figured that maybe flirting with him would get me out of there.

"I just want you in bed screaming my name." He answered.

"That's impossible for two reasons."

"Oh yeah, and what are they?"

"Well first off I don't know your name."

"And second?"

"Well if you clear up the first one then we'll only have one problem."

"It's Danny." The blue eyed boy said.

"Ok then my only problem now is that I'd never cheat on Steve."

"So we do have the right girl then?"

"Steve Randle's current girlfriend and the one he'll never leave. Evie knows that."

"We weren't sent by Evie."

"Of course not you were sent by Cox who is trying to do what Evie wants." After that it was a flash of fists and skin on skin contact.

These two dark haired teens must have learned from Larry and Moe's mistakes because instead of trying to pin me to the wall they pinned me to the concrete as Danny took out his anger on my stomach and ribs. I heard pounding footsteps and then after a bit I was free, but coughing hard.

"Liz, look at me." I heard a familiar voice demand. After I stopped coughing I looked up to see Billy leaning against the wall and Curly kneeling in front of me. I felt his hand on my back rubbing small circles in his familiar way of calming me down. "You alright Liz?" Curly asked.

"I think so." I answered wiping my mouth on my bandanna. "Why can't Tim just worry about these Brumley boys and not The PR?" I muttered.

"Come on maybe you should go see Tim." Billy suggested.

"No." I said quickly not wanting to go see Tim and have this prove to him I couldn't take care of myself. That and the fact I was still mad about what he had said the day before. Curly raised his eyebrows before cocking his head to the side. "No, I'm fine see." I stood to prove it. "I don't need to go see Tim."

"I don't know." Billy said shakily.

"You're still going to see Tim." Curly said. Billy hefted me into his arms bridal style and they took me in the direction I had been going. I protested that he put me down for a while, but they completely ignored me. Finally Billy put me down in front of an arcade and motioned for me to go inside. I shook my head so Billy wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me inside. When he pulled me to a stop we were next to a pinball machine that Tim was hunched over.

"Shepard." Billy said.

Tim looked up and nodded, but as he went back to his game he spotted me.

"Which PR guy's butt do I need to kick?" He demanded.

"It wasn't the PR." I said.

"Billy..."

"It wasn't, you should look closer to home Shep."

"One of my guys?"

"Too close." I muttered.

"Who?"

"Think Tim, who do we know that has done something like this?" Billy tried.

"Ross again?" Tim asked.

"Indirectly, it was those dumb Brumley boys again. I don't care if you're allied with them Shepard, they're kicking my ass everyday." I spat.

"Why?" He answered. I glared at him.

"Did you really forget what I told you yesterday?" I asked tugging on my hair.

"No. Are you alright?"

"She was coughing hard when Curly and I ran Dan, Henry, and Fisher off." Billy explained.

"Lizzie..."

"I'm fine."

"Go home and rest you need to be in top condition if you get jumped again." I so wanted to say something sassy to him, but I was smart enough to know that pushing him in front of Billy was not a smart idea. Instead I looked at the floor and then back up at him.

"Walk with me?" I asked softly.

"Billy will take you."

"Tim." I felt my eyes grow wide and tears prick at them. It was a sure sign I was going to cry, but also one I could control so I wouldn't.

"Alright." He sighed heavily. Tim walked me home and then kissed my forehead as we stood on the front porch. "You may want to get some ice for where they hit you before it bruises over." He suggested. I nodded.

"Thanks Timmy." I said.

"Take care." Then Tim walked away.

Soda came in around four and he started questioning me. "What happened to you?"

"Why?"

"Because you have ice on your abs and little Ms. Angela Shepard stopped by the station and said she heard it through the grapevine that Curly and Billy saved your butt again."

"Well she's right. And yes Tim knows and I think he's going to do something about it."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I don't know I guess that leaves me to find Smith on my own doesn't it?"

"Yeah or tell Dally when he comes back." Soda said.

"That'll work." I halfheartedly agreed.

Later that night I met Blade at Jay's and we sat in his car eating and talking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tim's truck and Steve's Pontiac and frowned. "It's alright Sugar; they have every right to be here. They don't trust me and you told Steve he could be here."

"But Shepard..."

"We're on his turf and from what I've heard he loves you and just wants to make sure you don't get hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if The Dock was packed with Shepard's guys when you go there with Danger."

"Why?"

"Because he was the one who kidnapped you."

"That doesn't mean he'll do it again."

"True, but you can't be too careful with us dangerous PR hoods." I don't know why but for some reason I started laughing hard. Blade smiled and we finished the night with milkshakes and he told me he'd make sure Mikey knew how I was doing.

"Maybe you oughta have one of them drive you home." Blade suggested. I looked out and saw how late it had gotten and nodded.

"I know. Say Blade...why is that your nickname?"

"It's my weapon of choice. That and I can use one with both hands. See." He pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket and did a few tricks with it. Then he reached over to the console between the seats and pulled out one from there showing it off with his left hand. "Then there's this one that I rarely use, but it's pretty cool." He said pulling a butterfly knife from the glove box. I looked at that one and pulled out my butterfly knife.

"This one's my favorite. It's so cool. I also have a blue-handled switchblade Dally got for me, but I love this one the most."

"You should probably go now." I nodded and got out of the car. Given the situation I turned and smiled.

"Thanks Blade."

"Sure, but try to stay out of trouble, next time I come to see you I don't want to find you in the midst of a fight."

"I'll try." I said then turned and walked towards Tim's truck. Halfway there one of Shepard's guys stopped me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I answered.

"He was threatening you with that blade." The guy gripped my arm shaking me a bit.

"I'm fine. Do you really think I would've been able to get out of his car and walk away if he had been threatening me?"

"I don't know. Are you sure he wasn't threatening you?"

"I'm sure." That's when I felt a presence behind me.

"You really oughta let her go." Blade said. I glanced back at him before turning my gaze back to Shepard's guy.

"Back off man I don't want to get violent."

"Let her go. I haven't harmed her, and just because you're one of Shepard's boys doesn't mean I'm going to let you get in her face. I don't care who you work for you won't hurt her."

"Hello? Standing right here and can speak for myself."

"Are you alright, Sugar?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Man let me go, Blade go back to your car."

"You're asking for a fight."

"He ain't asking for nothing. He's protecting me like you were trying to do now back off, and Blade scram." I said forcefully. Blade glared at me, but walked off, as did the guy who had confronted me.

I glanced back in Blade's direction but it turned out that he was already getting into his car. I walked over to Tim's truck and climbed up in the cab. "Seth, give you any trouble?" Tim asked as he started the engine.

"No, it was more so him giving Blade trouble. And no Blade didn't threaten me; he was showing me why his nickname is what it is." Tim nodded and he drove me back towards the Curtis' house. Halfway there I turned and looked at him. "You are so lucky you didn't screw this up. I'd never talk to you again if you did. So help me Timothy, if you screw up the one on Friday I will never tell you anything important again." Tim looked at me but then turned his attention back to the road.

"I didn't mean to include me and Curly when I answered ya Monday." He said parking on the curb.

"I know."

"Then you know you can hang with us anytime you want right?"

"Then why did you say it?" I asked.

"I don't know I guess I just spoke without thinking."

"That's why I gave you time to think. If you had actually stopped and thought you wouldn't have said what you did, you would have just said the PR, Brumley, Tiber Street, and The Kings, gangs like that. Although I can't see what's wrong with Danger, Blade and Mikey. They may be hoods, but they treat me as gently and kindly as they would their own sisters."

"I understand that, but I also know that they can get really brutal when they're really angry."

"That's why I'm the sweet little girl who doesn't make anyone mad."

"On purpose. You can and do make people mad inadvertently."

"Yes, but I don't mean to."

"I know, but sometimes when you do, it causes a chain reaction."

"And that's why Dally made Buck teach me how to protect myself."

"I guess." Tim sighed. "Just take care of yourself and when you can't..."

"I'll come running to you."

"Good girl." He rubbed my arm before I climbed out. As soon as I entered the house Steve pulled me into his arms and then checked me over.

"If you were watching as diligently as I know you were you'd know he didn't touch me the entire night."

"Who drove you home?" Two-Bit asked.

"Tim Shepard."

"Thought so. Jackie said Angel told her Tim was going."

"Did you have a good time?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy for the most part, the ride home was a little rough, but that's to be expected." I answered.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me how ya feeling? Angel told us about Danny."

"I'm alright. Curly and Billy chased them off and made me go see Tim."

"What'd he do?"

"Told me to take care of myself and walked me back here. I really hope he figures out how the boys from beating me up."

"I told Evie yesterday..."

"I know Steve, I know, but there's not much she's going to do to stop it just yet. Neal says she's still angry and it'll take some time before she's over it. I think Tim's gonna talk to Nathan Smith, Brumley's gang leader, and make him put a stop to it but..."

"Yeah, it'll end soon." Steve said. "I hope." He added in an undertone.

"I hope it does Steve I really do." I sighed.

Two-Bit left the house about twenty minutes later and Steve a half an hour after that after a long good night. I followed Soda and Pony back down the hall on my way to bed after bidding Darry a good night. "You really think Evie will just give up?" Soda asked.

"Not like that. It's gonna take something major before she'll stop." I answered.

"What kind of major?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "Good night Soda."

"Night Tator." He kissed the top of my head and slipped into his room. I collapsed on top of my bed after I changed and lay there thinking staring at the dark ceiling. It was only when Darry came in that I stopped thinking so hard.

"Good night Victoria."

"Night Darry." I answered as he pulled my sheet up over me. I fell asleep sometime after that.

* * *

_Well tell me what you think if you think anything at all. _


	31. Crank it up

_Well here you have it. The next chapter of this story, I'm sorry it couldn't be out sooner. Let me know what you think. _

_**Crank It Up**_

* * *

After breakfast the next day Pony convinced me and Johnny to go to the movies. On the way there we ran into Rodney. "Hey Rod, how are things?" I asked.

"They're alright; you should have seen Mikey at the last PR meeting. He's a total mess, told one of his friends he wants to see you. Bigdog won't allow it."

"What if I came onto his turf?"

"I don't know, it may be a good idea but you have to do it so Bigdog doesn't catch you."

"He blame Mikey for my escape?"

"Maybe, but he also thinks it's too fresh in Mike's mind and it may make him worse or so I hear."

"Thanks Rod."

"Sure," his hand grazed my cheek before he walked off.

"I know what you're thinking Tore and don't," Pony said.

"What am I thinking?" I asked as we continued walking.

"You're thinking about going to see Mikey. Don't Victoria, it'll only cause problems." He told me.

"I wasn't thinking that at all." I said innocently.

"Yes you were Liz. Please don't, the guys will get mad and you'll get into trouble again." Johnny warned.

"Alright," I sighed. When we reached the theater we realized none of us had any money.

"What do you want to do now?" Pony asked.

"Charm the ticket guy into giving us free tickets." I suggested.

"How?"

"Which movie do you want to see?" Pony told me the name of the movie and I went up to the bored-looking ticket guy and gave him my sweetest smile.

"Hello," he said perking up.

"How is everything?" I asked.

"It's alright. What can I do for you this fine day?"

"Well you see my two friends and I wanted to see this new movie but we don't have any money." I said sadly.

"Wow sounds like you got a real problem there."

"Yeah I know, especially since my other friends have been bragging about this movie for the past week and they'd make fun of me for all eternity if I didn't see it."

"Oh, well I'm really sorry but I can't let you in unless you buy a ticket."

"But I don't have any money and they said you were the fairest guy on the market. We really have to see this movie." I let fake tears fill my eyes and then streak down my face.

"Aw please don't cry." He said. I sniffled a bit but didn't stop the tears. "Please come on don't cry." He said again. If anything I started crying harder.

"There there, Tore it'll be alright we'll work things out. Maybe one of the guys will take you when they get off." Pony said laying a hand on my shoulder.

"You think Dally would if I asked when he gets back tomorrow?" I ask sniffling.

As I rubbed at my nose Pony answered, "You are his only sister; I don't see why he wouldn't."

"Uh...You know what here; three tickets to that movie just don't tell Winston I didn't let you have them right off."

"Thank you. I'm gonna start recommending this theater to everyone I know."

"That's a lot of people Tore, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Absolutely," I answered as we walked inside. "You know the majority of them don't watch movies anyway. Do you think that will work on the candy counter guy?"

"No, why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll meet you by the door." I nodded and headed for the bathroom. Once I got cleaned up I found Pony and Johnny and then we went to watch the movie.

After the movie let out we went back home. My mind was starting to get clogged up with a lot of thoughts especially what to do when Dally did get home. I was a little scared about what was going to happen when he found out I had been fighting but knew that if he did say something I would hurt him for being so hypocritical. Before I knew it my feet were wandering to the door and I was calling to the boys.

"Be back later, too antsy to sit still." I called.

"Be careful," they called back. With that I was out the door and roaming the streets.

I wandered down the street aimlessly thinking about why my life sucked so badly only to come to the conclusion that it was because either I was a Winston or I was a greaser. "Things never were this hard when I was on the ranch." I muttered. Not only had I been in six fights in the past four days alone but I was also sore and tired as hell. With Dally in New York and the boys worried like mother hens I figured I either needed one hell of a party, a good long smoke, or one hard ride. Then I realized that my shoes and feet were taking me in the direction of the one place I could get a ride and a party. I looked down at my feet and glared at them for betraying me. Half of my brain swore my shoes were smirking at me and the other half was convinced I was a complete idiot that had gone insane.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by running into something or someone hard. I fell backwards and waited for the ground to meet my back but it never happened. "Ya can quit bracing for impact ya know." Tim's voice sounded in my ear. I opened my eyes and found myself in his arms.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, people will be suspicious." I said.

"Of course, but I couldn't let you hurt your pretty little self, now could I? And by people do you mean Steve or the general community?"

"I guess not and I meant the guys your gang, my gang."

"Yeah, wouldn't want them to think you're less of a person than you really are." By now he had me firmly standing on my feet with his arms around me loosely.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

"Bullshit Shepard, now if you don't mind I'm going to get back to wandering." I spat pulling away from him. Unfortunately he was too quick for me. Before I could get fully out of his arms he pulled me tight against him.

"You ain't going anywhere." He answered.

"I hate you."

"Good to know."

"What the hell did you mean?" I spat tipping my head back to look at him.

"It's just obvious that you don't hate me."

"Good for you, but that's not what I meant."

"I know, I just meant that we wouldn't want anyone to think you're a cheating slut or whore would we?"

"No, now let me go."

"Ya know some people already do."

"Who cares as long as it ain't the truth? Damn it Timothy let me go."

"No, now stop squirming, it may not be the truth, but 'round these parts gossip acts like the truth occasionally."

"I don't...I just..." After that I don't know what happened I just broke down and cried. Tim scooped me up and started walking. I don't know where we were going; all I knew was that I was sobbing too hard to care.

After a while I heard a "Hey boss," but I didn't know who it was.

My tears slowed as Tim sat down with me in his lap and I got a quick look around getting enough info to gather that this was the new headquarters for the Shepard gang and that it was an abandoned warehouse downtown somewhere. I found out later that it was supposed to be torn down but no one had ever gotten around to it and that they had been sneaking electricity from a couple of stores around the area. After looking around I turned back to Tim.

"Hey you're safe here just let it all out. Don't hold it in."

_'Hypocrite.'_ I thought before sobs over took me again. Only Tim knew how long I sat there and cried before my body shut down and I went to sleep.

**Tim's PoV**  
After Liz broke down and cried in the middle of the street I knew I had to get her to somewhere where it would be safe for her to cry. If anyone saw her now they would trash the rep she's worked so hard to earn. So I glanced around and swallowed a bit of my rep and my pride and scooped her up heading downtown to an abandoned warehouse Todd was able to find a coupled of weeks ago.

Several guys looked up as I entered and they went quiet. John jumped up and looked a bit guilty. "Hey boss." He said rubbing the back of his neck as if he didn't know whether or not I had just caught him in my chair.

I shook my head meaning 'not now.'

"Curly go open that door." I ordered jerking my head toward my office door. For awhile I sat in my office chair letting Liz cry her heart out. Half an hour after I sat down with her, her body stilled. I lifter her head and found she was asleep. I had only two options either I could sit in here and let her sleep or I could put her out on the couch and let her sleep there. I nodded opting to put her down on the couch.

I walked out of my office and noticed Tom and Tyler lounging on the couch. "Up." I said. Ty immediately stood but Tom glared at me. "Get up." I growled. When he didn't move Ty grabbed his shirt and pulled him up before shoving him to the floor. "Thanks." I grunted laying Liz down softly on the couch.

"You're going soft Shepard." Tom muttered picking himself up off the floor. I turned around and decked him hard. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lizzie roll onto her side and tuck both hands under her chin. "Three months ago you never would have brought a girl to our headquarters and now you do without blinking an eye. She must be that damn good at it."

"Three months ago she lived on a farm and had both of her parents not to mention our headquarters was an alleyway. And I wouldn't know if she is that good, all I know is she's that damn innocent and I don't want her hurt. In case you haven't noticed Brumley's been on her back for the past few days. I do not, you hear me; _do not_ want her beat up any more than necessary. I'm expecting that if you see her in a fight and it ain't a play fight and it's one of Brumley's I'm expecting all of you to jump in and stop it." I barked.

"Why the hell do you care so much Shepard?" Henry spat.

"Because I'd be asking the same if it was Angela." I answered.

"That's your little sister Lizzie?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Yes, this is her." I answered not taking my eyes off Tom. "And all of you are to treat her with respect, because she will earn it, and if she doesn't she'll beat it out of you. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." I heard almost everyone answer. The few that didn't answer verbally nodded. I knew there were going to be a few that didn't answer verbally because they never did. They were the silent yet deadly type. I knew it wasn't as if they respected Lizzie already it was they respected me and they'd do what I asked.

"She couldn't beat anyone." Tom said firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's been in six fights in the past four days alone and she's won every single one of them. She disarmed Kenner and took his blade without him knowing it until half an hour later. See this scar?" Curly asked stepping up and pointing to the scar on his cheekbone.

"What about it?" Tom snapped.

"Liz gave me this when I woke her up. Guess what, we were six." He answered. I rolled my eyes.

"If you don't like the way I'm running this gang, there's the door, but before you go let me tell you this. There are some gangs out there who won't let you in. They'll just kick your ass and leave you for dead, and don't forget you live on my turf."

"Yeah, so does that Randle kid."

"No he lives off the edge. He's three houses down from my turf. Then there's always the fact that Steve is Lizzie's man. I don't dare kick his ass and it's more than the fact I don't want a rumble with Winston's outfit. If Liz would give Curly a scar for waking her up, I don't dare see what she'll do almost ten years later for kicking her guy's ass." I said. Lizzie hadn't moved since she rolled over but she did shift slightly and smile a bit when I said Steve.

"Castration." Lizzie muttered and a few guys chuckled.

Tom huffed and flopped down on an old mattress in the corner. The guys looked at her as Todd tripped over a cord and caused a lamp to crash to the floor. Liz only shifted a bit before settling back down. The still held their breath but I knew that she wouldn't wake. "Ya ain't going to wake her up like that. Mathews is clumsier than Todd is and she sleeps through him, she's used to sleeping through loud noises. Y'all will have a damn hard time waking her up. We got any beer left?" I asked changing the subject. The tension dropped and the atmosphere became calm and relaxed.

"Here." Ty said handing me and bottle and leaning against the arm of the couch. He glanced over his shoulder and then back at me. "What's wrong with her?" He asked keeping his tone light, but his voice low.

"Honestly I don't know my best guess would be that she's been overwhelmed and everything has just caught up with her from her parents' deaths to all these fights." I sighed.

"I wish I could protect her from all this."

I cocked an eyebrow before answering. "Me too man, but she'll never allow it. She's too stubborn and if we tried to hold her back she'll push and push until she breaks free."

Half an hour later Liz began to stir. She sat up and looked at me. Curly saw this and slid onto the couch behind her. "Hey Timmy what happened?" She asked. It only embarrassed me slightly to have her call me Timmy but I knew she wasn't meaning it like that.

"Don't you remember?" I asked looking back at her. Curly draped an arm around her and leaned her against his chest stroking her head.

"I was...then...and after...you...I...then...sleep..." She sighed and hung her head. "Thanks Tim."

"Sure Liz." I paused slightly unsure of how to ask this. "Where were you going?" I had to make sure I wasn't bitching at her but that she knew I was asking out of more than curiosity.

"For a long smoke, a hard ride, or a damn good party."

"Merril's place." Ty stated.

"I guess." She shrugged. She was wandering aimlessly, and that was never good. I sighed and had it just been the two of us it wouldn't have been a problem and she knew she would have gotten away with it, but instead my gang was here and she wasn't looking at me to judge my reaction she was looking at Ty. I wondered how she knew him.

"You mean you were wandering the streets, with no general direction, completely alone." He spat out. _'Ouch, looks like he knows her and cares about her too. Strange, wonder how this happened?'_

Lizzie looked up at Curly then at me. Her eyes said she was slightly ashamed of herself or she was upset that she had let Ty know. "I didn't mean to, I was just..." She whispered.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Ty spat.

"I just..."

"Tore you can't..." Liz stood up abruptly.

"You know what? I'm tired of this, I'm out of here." She turned to head for the door but then turned back and stalked over to Tom. She picked him up by the front of his shirt and glared at him. "I don't care what you think, but you're wrong in thinking Tim's gone soft. He just cares about his little sister. You know how that is you have one." She spat.

"She's five of course I'm going to be nice to her."

"Don't care she's still your sister, right? No matter how old she gets you'll still want to take care of her no matter what everyone else thinks." Lizzie looked angry and I could barely contain a laugh. "Now shut up about me and about Tim going soft, and the only person who knows how good I am at that kind of stuff is my boyfriend." She rolled her eyes and stormed out the door.

**Victoria's PoV**  
When I left the warehouse I was extremely pissed. "It's just great, the Curtis outfit are way overprotective, which is obvious, but I never though Shepard and Terrell would be that way too." I muttered. I started wandering again and a bit later an arm came around my shoulders. I rolled my shoulders but the arm didn't move instead a hand stroked my hair.

"Although it's not safe to be walking the streets alone..." He said. I opened my mouth to cut him off but he went on. "I know you can handle yourself."

"Thanks Chuck."

"Listen Victoria, I know it's been a while since the last time you've actually had fun so how 'bout we head down to Merril's place maybe he could find something fun for you to do." Chuck suggested.

"Sure." I answered. We got there and indeed he had me training until about sunset.

"Hey kid." Buck called as I brushed down Passion.

"Yeah?"

"Chuck said you were looking for a hell of a party."

"Sure it'll get my mind off everything."

"Bartend for me tonight."

"Buck."

"Come on you're my favorite girl."

"Only because you never pay me for it."

"Come on please? 20 percent of tonight's profits."

"25 percent."

"25 if you dance too." Buck demanded.

"I get a break ever hour." I wagered.

"Every hour and a half."

I weighed the pros and cons. "Alright."

"Good let's go get you dressed."

"I don't have to dress too slutty, do I?"

"Your brother isn't within 1000 miles and you're worried about looking slutty?"

"Don't you get it? This isn't about what Dallas wants or thinks." I said exasperated "It's about me and how I feel."

"Alright Little One I get it." Buck answered.

I opened my bedroom door. "So what's the deal?"

"Tight jeans, tight t-shirt, make the crowd wild, sell the crowd."

"It's Wednesday."

"Exactly give the crowd a reason to spend cash on a Wednesday."

"Alright now scram so I can change." Buck rolled his eyes and left the room "Hey Buck!" I shouted through the closed door.

"Yeah?"

"Who else is bartending tonight?"

"Ann Little." Ann was a good friend of Shawn's about four years older. She had deep brown eyes that looked slightly like Darry's morning coffee. Her blonde hair was a little darker than Soda's wheat blonde in the summer and fell to right under her shoulder blades and she rarely wore make-up. If she did wear it, it was almost always natural looking so you couldn't tell she was.

"Thanks."

Later that night the crowd was a bit dull and Ann looked at me. "Crank up the party?" She asked.

I smirked. "Crank it up." I nodded.

"Hey Bobby, crank it up." She yelled over the noise. The music changed and went up a few notches. Ann pulled out a step stool and gave me a hand up to the bar.

Then I let loose and started dancing. The only think I let fill my mind was how wide and long the bar was, where drinks and hands were on the bar, and how loud the crowd was. Nothing else mattered. I caught Buck's eye a few times and he was grinning the entire time.

_

* * *

And that is it for this chapter. Tell me what you think please. And as it says Tim's gang didn't automatically trust or respect Lizzie they respect Tim so they're doing what he's asked. Let me know if you think Ponyboy, Johnny or Tim are out of character or OOC which is the same thing. And tune in next time which I hope will be sooner. _


	32. Dally's New York

_Well here you have it. The next chapter of this story, I'm sorry it couldn't be out sooner. Let me know what you think. Again I don't own what you recognize._

_**Dally's New York**_

**

* * *

Steve's PoV**  
"Anyone seen Victoria today?" Darry called as he started dinner. The general reply was negative. The door opened and to our surprise Tim walked in.

"Hey guys Liz around?" He asked.

"Nope." Two-Bit answered.

"You seen her?" I asked.

"Yeah till 'bout an hour ago. She stormed out and took off."

"What did you guys do?" Darry asked.

"Not sure really. She just spent most of the day with us and then Ty started asking her questions and she got upset and left."

"What kind of questions?" Soda asked.

"Just what she had been doing when I found her and why she was walking alone."

"I don't see why that would bother her." I said.

Pony rolled his eyes. "Because Tori hates it when people, aside from her brother, try to protect her and that's what Ty was doing." He said.

"So that would cause her to storm out?" Two-Bit asked.

"That and everything else that's been going on." Johnny answered.

"Hello?" Darry said picking up the ringing phone. "Yeah he's in the doorway. You want to talk to him?" After a short pause he handed the phone to Tim. "It's Chuck."

"What's up?" Tim asked. "She's doing what?...You told him that?...So she'll definitely be there...I guess that's a good thing...Yeah thanks." Then he hung up. "Chuck said Liz is down at Buck's for now training, but Buck might get her to bartend and dance tonight to get her mind off things." Tim explained. "Anyone know where Winston is?"

"Out of town, Tator didn't say where just that he left and he'll be back in a few days." Two-Bit answered.

"When was that?" Tim asked.

"Saturday morning before the sun was up." I answered.

**Dally's PoV  
**I reached New York City about eight o'clock Sunday morning and it took me only half an hour more to reach our old hang out. When I got there I saw most of the old gang sitting around. "So the prodigal underdog returns." A blond said.

"It's good to see you too, Austin." I answered.

"What are you doing here Winston?" Austin questioned.

"JC called."

"And what authority does she have?"

"You tell me. Where's Slick?"

"Go home Winston."

"No, what's the problem?"

"Just go home; we don't need your help."

"You maybe able to deny it but we do need his help." JC said standing.

"We don't need some outsider stepping in to deal with our problems." Austin argued.

"Fine I'll leave; I do have a life you know." I shrugged.

"What? Sleeping with any girl that will let you?" Austin said.

"I don't answer to you Austin." I spat.

"Ever since Slick stepped out of the gang scene the Rats have been moving in on our turf." JC answered.

"Why'd Slick leave?"

"I don't know, but it was about the same time Coldblood left New York."

"Are you going to help us deal with the Rats or is your 'Life' too busy now?" Another one of the boys asked.

"I could use a good gang fight."

"Where exactly have you been Winston?" Austin asked.

"Away from here." I answered.

"I noticed that." He spat.

"With my old man until he was locked up two months ago." We sat around shooting the breeze for the next couple hours as they filled me in on what happened to the missing members and who was still in some of the other gangs. Two of our guys were now dead, six were locked up, and four more moved on to other gangs or quit all together. Most of the Rats were the same but a few of their weaker ones had been shunted aside so they joined a different gang like the two that had struggled to join ours.

Sunday night I crashed at JC's place and she tried to coax information out of me. "So have you seen Liz lately?"

"Why do you care?"

"She still hate me I take it?"

"As far as I know you haven't contacted her since she was five why do you care so much about her 11 years later?"

"I don't care I'd just rather talk to you about something I know we have in common than sit here in silence."

"Well then...how's your dad?"

"Dead since I was 14."

"Your Mom?"

"In Kansas or something serving some rich asshole."

"Oh don't you talk to her anymore?"

"She calls when she can but other than that no."

"Right."

"I saw your mom the other day."

"My _mom_ is dead, since April."

"But..."

"My mom took my baby sister away from me when I was 11 years old and died before I saw her again."

"Fine, I saw your mother the other day."

"She say anything?"

"I don't think she knew who I was."

"Whatever."

"Dallas I want to apologize to her. I just don't know where she is."

"She'd never accept it."

"If her mother is dead, who is she living with?"

"That is none of your business."

"It's probably a stepfather or cousin right?"

"Drop it Chris."

"Dallas..."

"No, good night Chris." I plopped down on the couch and faced away from her. The next morning when I woke up I smelt something cooking. Winston women are known for a few things but one of them isn't cooking. In fact if I remember correctly, neither of my Great Aunts could cook. True enough when I walked into the kitchen Chris wasn't the one at the stove. It was Austin. "So are you screwing her now or do you cook breakfast for everyone?"

"I cook her breakfast and sometimes dinner so that she doesn't burn the place down."

"Right."

"Morning Austin, Morning Dally." JC said coming in the room looking freshly showered. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles." Austin answered.

"You made Dally some right?"

"Yes, and no their not poisoned." As JC washed the dishes Austin read the paper.

"When's the fight?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night." Austin answered.

"I thought it was tonight."

"Look we don't need his help."

"I don't care if you think we do or not, the rumble is tonight and he's gonna be there." JC snapped.

"Yes, your almighty drama queen-ness." Austin answered.

"If Slick's no longer around who's in charge?" I asked.

"Technically Slick didn't say and since Snake's locked up for murder, it fell to whoever everyone respects. Austin is the most outspoken about it but..."

"JC pulls the strings mainly." Austin finished.

"Stay here Dallas."

"No." I answered.

"Look Dallas, we want you back in New York, stay here."

"I'm needed at home and when this rumble is over that's where I'll be going again. I have a gang there JC they need me more." I don't know why I didn't just tell her that Lizzie was there but I guess I felt that she needed to be protected, well that and I really didn't know what JC would do if she found out Liz was in Tulsa.

"Fine." She spat. Around seven that night JC and I met the gang at the pre-designated spot.

"You never said weapons or skin?"

"I don't know what kind of fights you've been getting into lately Winston but we've always used weapons."

"Right." I saw some of the Rats approaching but we outnumbered them. "We severely outnumber them why did I have to be here?"

"Turn around." JC hissed.

"Well this is great." I answered seeing them coming from both sides.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the underdog himself. I didn't expect to see you here." Nicky said. I smirked at him remembering his weaknesses.

"Neither did I." I replied.

"You still as crappy at fighting as you always were?"

"We'll see who's still shitty at when you're on your back begging for mercy."

"Well then let's see who's right shall we?" I took the first swing and he backed up a few steps. After that it was pretty much a bigger braw than we've ever had in Tulsa. I saw JC being triple teamed and I loped over to help her.

Guys kept coming at us but that didn't stop us from taking most of them down until I got hit in the back with a metal pipe. I spun around and flipped out my knife. After what seemed like ages I heard Austin yell, "they're running, look at the dirty fuckers run." We cheered watching the rest of the Rats run off.

Later that night while I was icing my back JC tried begging me to stay again. "Please Dal, stay."

"I can't." I said trying to be as firm as I could.

"Sure you can."

"No, I can't."

"Just for a few more days."

"No, I promised."

"How long did you 'promise' you'd be gone?"

"A few days."

"That tends to mean a week."

"No this time I meant a few days."

"Don't leave tomorrow."

"I have to."

"Why? Who'd you promise?"

"My friends."

"And Liz?"

"I'm not going to tell you where she is." I said firmly.

"But you do know where she is." JC asked curiously.

"I won't tell you." I argued.

"Then tell her I'm sorry."

"Waste of my breath."

"How do you know she won't forgive me?"

"Because she blames you Chris. Everything that came from our father's drinking she blames on you."

"But it's not all my fault."

"Yes but realizing that would mean that it was either her fault or something he did and that he truly was a drunken bastard so she just blames you."

"Is there a way to convince her otherwise?"

"No, just let it rest alright."

"No, it's not alright. I want to make this up to her."

"Chris there is no way in hell my stubborn sister will accept it."

"Kyle." I walked away from her and into the bathroom to take a shower.

The next day it was around two p.m. when I left. JC was no where in sight so I left a note and then took off. I drove almost nonstop except six hours that night at a truck stop. Occasionally I would get the feeling that I was being followed but I could never prove it so I just shrugged it off. When I finally reached home it was about seven o'clock Wednesday night. Darry's truck was the only one parked at the house which made me wonder where Liz's truck was.

**A few hours earlier in Steve's PoV  
**Later that night Two-Bit sighed heavily. "As much fun as this is I'm gonna go see if there's a party or free beer or something. Soda, Steve, anyone want to come?"

"I don't know, you think Toria will mind?" I asked, I was still on probation and the way things had been going for her I really didn't want to get on her bad side right now.

"Well we'll drop by Buck's and see if she does." I stood, as did Soda.

"Can I go Darry?" Soda asked.

"Be careful Soda." Darry warned and the three of us left.

The music was loud and pumping when we reached Buck's. Twenty minutes later the three of us met back at the bar claiming we couldn't find Victoria. One of the guys near me nudged me and pointed to the girl dancing on the bar. "If she's that good on the bar she must be a hellcat in bed."

"Too bad you'll never know." The girl behind the bar said.

"What makes you say that?" Two-Bit asked.

"Because she's taken and even though her boyfriend's in a shit load of trouble right now she still loves him."

"She does?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she struck a deal with Buck." The girl said as the song ended and the brunette girl on the bar climbed down. "Here, Buck said it was break time." The brunette took the bottle nodded and walked off.

**Victoria's PoV**  
When I climbed down off the bar for the second time that night I was a bit faint. "Here, Buck said it was break time." Ann said handing me a root beer.

I nodded my thanks and made my way outside. "Hey." Buck said as I leaned against the back porch rail.

"Hey."

"Try this it'll boost your stamina and cool you down." He said handing me a glass of water. I downed both and looked at him. "Hey do you mind if Steve's at a party tonight?"

"No, just as long as he behaves himself." He nodded.

"15 minutes." He said.

Five minutes later I was leaning against the banister of the stairs when a hand covered my mouth and an arm grabbed my waist. I struggled hard against him trying to kick him in the neither regions, but no matter what I did he was prepared and dodged the blows. Without much effort he lifted me up the stairs and into a bedroom. He threw me on the bed then pounced on me.

"My name's Mitch but they call me Showdog." He said running a hand through my hair.

"Because you like it when they show you off?" I spat.

"Bitch." He growled.

I smirked and struggled. "Struggle all you want, it'll just make it sweeter when I claim you."

"Bet you don't even know my name."

"It's Victoria Sanders." I went limp and knew he'd take it as I was submitting, but honestly I was saving my energy. He lifted my arms over my head and pinned them with his hand. "That's a good girl, now hold still and this won't hurt."

"Yeah it will." He pulled out a blade and ran it over my shirt cutting it to shreds. "You know my brother's going to kill you after I kick your ass." Outside I was cool as a cucumber but inside I was shaking like a leaf.

"Well I'll just worry about that whenever he gets back. I heard he wasn't even in the state."

"Well Mitch, that's where you're wrong he got back last night." Truthfully I didn't know if Dally was back yet or not but that didn't mean he had to know it. There was also the fact that I knew at least one of the Shepards were downstairs. The door opened and shut and there was extra weight by my head. Mitch had finished cutting my shirt off of me and had moved to my bra when another hand gripped my wrists and one stroked my face.

"She's beautiful Showdog." The new voice said.

"Yeah, but remember I get her first." Mitch answered. Mitch's hand that had been holding my wrist stroked my side. I think at that point I was more angry than upset. "Hold her down while I get her shoes off." Mitch ordered. The other guy came into view as he put his ankles on my wrists and held down my hips.

"Who are you?"

"Chip." The guy grunted. Chip shifted back to holding my wrists as Mitch sat beside me putting a firm hand on my waist right over the button on my jeans. Mitch leaned down and kissed my cheek working his was down my throat and lower. I was completely topless. One tear slipped past my barricade and I sent a pleading look to Chip. "Showdog did she agree to this?" Chip asked.

"Do you actually think she would?" Mitch asked discarding my jeans.

"Maybe we oughta..."

"Shut up and do what I told you." Mitch barked. Mitch's hand slid below my waist and I started shaking.

"Mitch this ain't right."

"Shut up."

"I'm out." Chip said standing. I sent him another pleading look asking him to get me out of there, but he just shrugged like there was nothing he could do and then he walked out the door.

Mitch kneeled between my legs placing both hands on my shoulders. I knew this was my only chance to get out of there and prevent what was about to happen. I drew back my leg and slammed my foot into his chest as hard as I could which propelled him backwards off the bed and onto the floor. I pulled myself off the bed and stepped on him before running to the door. Unfortunately he grabbed my ankle. I grabbed the doorway and held on as he tried to pull me back. "Get back here you slut." He growled. I drew my foot back and slammed it into his nose hearing it crunch under my foot. He let go of my foot and I ran to the stairs.

I went down then just far enough to see into all the rooms and over top of heads. I saw Steve, Soda, and Todd standing in a corner and ran down the steps pushing my way through the crowd to them. I barreled into Steve and wrapped my arms around him. "Whoa I got a girlfriend." Steve said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Steve." I whimpered.

"Turn your _girlfriend_ around so her back's to the wall." Soda said.

"Hey what's wrong?" Steve asked. He wrapped his arms around me and did as Soda asked.

"The girl is standing in front of you in her panties and socks and you ask what's wrong.** What the hell do you think happened?**" Todd yelled.

"Here." A female voice said gently. It took me a few seconds to figure out who she was but I realized it was just Angel.

"Todd go find Tim and Dallas, they were over by the bar last time I saw them. We'll try to figure out who did this." Suddenly I was a lot warmer and realized Angel had given one of the boys a blanket to wrap around me.

"Baby who did this?" Steve asked holding me to him with one arm and lifting my chin with his free hand.

_

* * *

Let's hope next time is next Saturday or maybe this Wednesday. And then you should find out what they don't know and what someone's gonna do about it._


	33. helpless

_**Here's the next chapter. It jumps around a bit so let me know if you get confused. And by the way not mine. Wish it was though.  
**_

_**Chapter 33: Helpless**_

* * *

"Promise me you won't go after him for now." I said as the tears continued to fall down my face.

"Don't go after him? He tried..." I cut Steve off.

"Let Dally and Tim pound his face in, I need you, please Steve, promise me you'll let Dally and Tim handle it tonight."

"I promise now what's his name."

"Mitch, didn't get a last name, but he said they called him Showdog."

"Mitch? Are you sure?" Angel asked. I nodded.

"Who's Showdog?" Soda asked.

"Showdog Barnes?" I heard Tim ask.

"He's from Brumley, Tim I'm telling you, you need to talk to Smith. His boys need to stop messing with Liz even if this is just a ploy from Ross. I will kill her if that's one of the reasons this happened."

"What. Happened. To. My. Sister?" Dally asked through clenched teeth. I looked at Tim who was looking around the room. I looked over to the doors and found him trying to sneak out the back door.

"Backdoor." I said before breaking down again.

Tim's head jerked in that direction and he yelled "Tom, Todd stop Barnes." He headed in that direction dragging a fuming Dally behind him.

"What's going on?" Buck asked. Angel pulled on his arm to whisper in his ear.

Steve held on to me as the tears wouldn't stop falling. "Shh baby, don't worry we'll take care of everything." He whispered. He continued to whisper and rock me slightly to calm me down.

"Maybe y'all should just take her home." Buck suggested.

"Sure." Soda answered. "Come on let's go home."

We started moving toward the door, but Angel stopped us. "I'll have to borrow her for a minute." Then she drug me upstairs and to my bedroom. "Let's see...here put this on and this...hmm...and these, now shoes." She said throwing me a bra, t-shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Down the hall where..." I just couldn't get any more out. She nodded and then came back with my jeans and shoes.

She gently put my shoes on and pulled the blade out of my jeans. "Here, don't let this bother you Liz, you're stronger than this." She said handing me the blade.

"Yeah but that's the closest anyone's gotten to..." I answered as I pulled my shoes on.

"Hush now hun you've got a good group of guys that will take care of you tonight and for a while until you overcome this. Maybe you should stay around the oldest Curtis brother until you feel safe enough to..." She paused but I knew what she was saying anyway.

"Thanks Ang."

"What are friends for?" She answered taking me back downstairs.

"Hey ain't my shirt?" Two-Bit asked.

"I don't know is it?" I asked softly.

"Hey kiddo, he's not going to physically hurt you no more. Todd told me what happened. We'll take care of you." He answered kissing my forehead and giving me a strong but gentle hug.

"You don't mind Steve being here do you?" Soda asked.

"I think she can over look that for now at least." Two-Bit answered pulling me to his side and keeping a firm grip on me.

"Let's go home." Steve said. We walked out the back door and saw a crowd gathered. I knew what was going on and it did make me smile slightly but then my thoughts told me that it was probably Tim kicking his ass and Dally standing back not doing anything. "You want to..." Steve started.

"You really should get her out of here." Curly said urgently.

"Please I just want to go home." I whimpered burying my face into Two-Bit's chest.

"Alright Two-Bit let's get her to your car and hopefully it'll start." Soda said. Two-Bit nodded and led us to it.

When we got back to Soda's, Darry stood up and looked at us. "What happened?" He asked.

"Soda, can you go put her to bed?" Steve asked.

"Steve." I cried.

"Baby don't worry, Soda will stay with you until we sort things out I promise." Steve said.

I looked up at Two-Bit who just nodded. "We'll be right out here. Holler if you need anything, and I mean anything." He told me. I nodded and walked to Steve.

"I love you." I said kissing his cheek.

Steve gave me a gentle hug and kissed my forehead. "I love you too Toria." He said. Slowly Soda and I made our way back to my room.

**No one's PoV**  
"Darry you might want to sit down." Steve said taking a seat on the couch himself.

Darry sat down slowly looking between Steve and Two-Bit. "Well..."

"Hey Steve, did you ever find out who that girl was?" Two-Bit asked Steve.

"No, but I might have been Toria, Tim did say that Buck was going to try to talk her into dancing and bartending tonight."

"Guys what happened?" Darry asked.

"Well we went to the party and all and there was this girl dancing on the bar and we looked everywhere but we couldn't find Toria."

"So we met back at the bar and talked for a bit before I headed off to find a girl or a poker game and a while later I see this guy come down the stairs slightly shaking. I didn't think much of it until he mentioned something to Angel." Two-Bit added.

"While he was off doing that Soda and I were talking to a kid named Todd. We were just talking when a girl barreled down the stairs in her panties and sock and ran straight towards me wrapping her arms around my waist. I didn't know it was Toria until Soda told me to turn her around so no one could see her." Steve continued.

Steve was cut off when the front door swung open and Dally walked in leaning heavily on Tim. "What happened to you?" Darry asked as Tim deposited Dally in an armchair.

"Fight." Tim answered.

"Can't you just stay out of trouble?" Johnny asked.

"Don't worry about it kid, I'm fine." Dally answered.

"What happened to the other guy?" Pony asked.

"It was more than one fight." Tim said. "The first guy who gave him the bruised ribs and black eye will be laid up in his house for the next three to four weeks, even longer if Steve get's a hold of him. The rest of his bruises are from the socs we ran into on the way here."

"Did the first guy actually do something?" Darry asked.

"Yeah and he's a right bastard." Dally answered.

"Dallas."

"The fucker tried to rape my little sister." Dally growled.

"I gathered that much from Steve." Darry replied.

"Where is Liz?"

"Her room I think, with Soda."

"You think?" Dally spat.

"I think she's in her room, but I _know_ she's with Soda." Darry answered.

"What's been going on while I've been gone?" Dally asked.

"Not much really, just business as usual." Tim answered.

"Go get me a couple ice packs kid." Dally said to Pony.

"Darry!" Victoria screamed. "**Darry!**"

"Go." Tim urged.

"Darry, Steve you had better come here." Soda called. Darry and Steve both walked down the hall.

"Soda?" Darry asked.

"In here." He answered from his room. "I can't get her to calm down." Soda told them.

"Toria please stop crying everythin's ok now." Steve tried over her crying. Victoria looked up and all the guys could see the tear streaks down her face and her eyes were a light ocean blue. She sniffled twice and then ran to Darry burying her head into his chest.

"What's wrong?" Darry asked.

"I took her into her room where she got changed and I asked her about a cut, but she just shrugged it off and after I finished bandaging it in here she started bawling." Soda explained.

"Hush now little one, he's not going to hurt you here." Darry told her wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him, rubbing her back softly.

"He already is. Every time I close my eyes he's there leaning over of me." She whispered.

"Oh baby." Steve said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Please just relax; he's not going to touch you while you're here." Darry tried.

**Back in the living room**  
"So want to tell me what really happened while I was gone?" Dally asked.

"Like I said nothing much, Liz's been in a few fights with Brumley boys, but she won't stay in to avoid them." Tim answered.

"Any change in her behavior?"

"She seems tired of the fights, but she won't stay out of them." Two-Bit answered as Pony brought Dally his ice packs.

"Tim your gang's allied with them isn't there something you can do?" Dally asked placing one ice pack over his eye and the other between his back and the chair.

"I'll try to get a hold of their leader Nathan Smith, but you'll have to give me a few days." Tim answered. "The only thing we can do right now is stick with her and try not to have her by herself so much. I see no other options and I'm not making her leave Tulsa." Just then Darry walked out with an arm around a crying Victoria followed by Steve and Soda. "Hey Baby, what's wrong?" Tim asked. Dally sat up and looked at her the best he could with one eye.

"Lizzie Beth, are you alright?"

"He's there, every time he's just there." Victoria answered.

"Oh Baby, you know he can't hurt you here." Tim said glancing over at Dally who made no move to say or do anything. Tim sighed and moved across the room taking Victoria into his arms. He started whispering reassuring and comforting words to her but it took awhile before they really calmed her down.

**Victoria's PoV**  
When I came out to the living room I tried to stop crying but for the life of me I couldn't. I looked at Dally who looked concerned but I knew he wasn't going to do anything. True enough Tim was the one who moved across the room and pulled me into his arms to whisper soft words to me.

I started crying harder for several reasons, the first being that I was crying against Tim and not Dally, second was because of Mitch, third I think I was overwhelmed again, and the last was I just wanted Dally.

The next thing I know I was being picked up by someone and deposited into another set of arms before being carried a ways away and set down on a bed. Right before I fell asleep the smell of roofing tar and aftershave filled my nostrils. The scent of fresh clean sheets and the warmth of a large and slightly heavy arm told me that I was safe and sound in Darry's room, next to his strong, warm, protective body that wasn't going to let me get hurt. I was going to cry again seeing as how it wasn't Dally, but I fell asleep before my brain could process that thought much farther.

**Now to the Party Dally's PoV  
**When I went inside after I got back only Pony and Johnny were there.

"Hey guys, where is everyone else?"

"Tori may be at Buck's we're not too sure, Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda went to Buck's for the party, and Darry had to run an errand. He took Tori's truck because it was blocking his in the driveway and he wanted to make sure it still ran after sitting for a bit." Pony answered.

"Oh, well I guess I'll head over to Buck's as well. I got to drop off his car and I want to see what's going on."

"Dally where ya been?" Johnny asked.

"Outta town kiddo, repaying a debt."

"You're not going to tell us where are you?" Pony asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, Tori wouldn't either, said you just told her out of town but Soda's convinced she knew where."

"I'll see y'all later." I said before heading out the door. When I reached Buck's there was definitely a party going on. I dropped the keys behind the counter and spotted Tim at a poker table. "Hey Shep." I said dropping into an open chair.

"Hey Winston when'd you get back?" He asked shaking my hand.

"About half an hour ago why?"

"No reason." I heard a couple cat calls and wolf whistles but couldn't tell what it was about.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"Some girl's dancing again." Shep answered.

"Man you two have to see this hellcat." Some short kid said.

"Didn't I tell you not to interrupt my game?" Shepard spat.

"Just thought you'd want to see her, she moves like a damn tease." The kid answered before heading back to the bar. I rolled my eyes but followed him. Almost as soon as I reached the doorway I saw the girl on the bar spin and run a hand down her body.

"She does move like a damn tease." I muttered. That girl was definitely good but for some reason it wasn't that attractive to me. I felt like I wanted to pull her off the bar and yell at her.

"Then maybe I shouldn't tell you who she is." I heard a female voice say behind me. I turned to see Angel standing there.

"Who is she?" I asked with a neutral tone.

"Just don't go overboard that's the last thing she needs right now."

"Fine."

"That's your sister."

"Don't spew crap at me Angela, my sister doesn't dance."

"I'm not spewing crap Dallas, Victoria can dance; she's been dancing and bartending for the past three years. She know how to work the crowd by now. Just look at them."

"She's just a kid."

"She's growing up Dal, you can't stop that."

"Shut up Ang." She shrugged and walked away. I watched carefully as Lizzie continued to dance then my gaze caught the girl behind the bar who was constantly opening drinks and passing them out. "She really draws a crowd." I mentioned gripping Buck's arm.

"Dally...she said you were out of town till Saturday." Buck sputtered.

"Change of plans, but that doesn't make it ok to force her to dance for the drunken greaser community."

"I didn't force her to do anything. I _asked_ her to dance and bartend, she's the one that agreed. It was also her idea to dress the way she is. She wouldn't dress slutty if I got down on my knees and begged. She'd still be this conservative even if she didn't care what you thought. If you'll excuse me I have a party to host." With that Buck walked off leaving me in shock. Buck came back for a minute and looked at me. "Her boyfriend is also standing right there and she knows at least one of the Shepard boys is here." Then he walked up to the bar and said something to the bartend.

She nodded and when the song ended the bartend helped Liz down handing her a bottle. I followed her with my eyes to see her walk outside. After that I was distracted with a game of pool until Tim came up and drug me to the bar. We stood there drinking and talking until one of his boys came up.

"What's wrong Todd?" Tim asked.

"It's Tore...there's something majorly wrong." Todd answered leading us to Steve and Soda. Steve had his arms around a girl wrapped in a blanket.

"Who's Showdog?" Soda asked.

"Showdog Barnes?" Tim asked.

"He's from Brumley, Tim I'm telling you, you need to talk to Smith. His boys need to stop messing with Liz even if this is just a ploy from Ross. I will kill her if that's one of the reasons this happened." Angel answered.

"What. Happened. To. My. Sister?" I asked through clenched teeth. Tim was looking around the room as Steve answered me.

"She was...was..."

"Barnes almost raped her. Some how she got free and barreled down here." Soda whispered.

"Backdoor." I heard Liz say softly then I noticed she was crying.

Tim's head jerked in the direction of the back door and he yelled, "Tom, Todd stop Barnes." Tim gripped my arm and drug me towards the exit. I was really mad. It was bad enough something was going on with Brumly and Tim wasn't protecting Lizzie while I was gone, but now a fucker thought he could hurt my sister that just didn't sit well. I found him outside being held by Todd and some other kid I didn't know.

"So you're the asshole that thinks he can get with my sister." I spat crossing my arms over my chest.

"Your sister? I didn't know she was your sister." Barnes answered.

"Bullshit. Everyone in this town knows she's my sister."

"Her last name is Sanders not Winston."

"Her step-dad's last name is Sanders, but she was born with the last name of Winston. Either way she's my sister and you better pray I'm in a forgiving mood or I will kill you."

"Todd, Tom let him go." Tim commanded. The two guys let him go and stepped back. Barnes looked around and then gulped.

"If she is scared in anyway or if she has nightmares, you going to want to leave town quick because I will hunt you down and kill you. Just pray her boyfriend doesn't get his hands on you."

"Why?"

"Because he won't be as merciful as I am." I said before laying into the kid. When Tim pulled me off Barnes could barely stand let alone walk. He got a good left hook at my eye and a couple shots off my ribs but that was it. On our walk back to the Curtis' we ran into a couple of socs who unfortunately got the better of us, especially when one of them hit my back in the same spot that was still healing from the metal pipe.

After we told Darry what happened and he and Steve went to go see Victoria and he brought her back into the living room. I resolved to kill Barnes. Lizzie was a complete mess but I really couldn't move. "Hey Baby, what's wrong?" Tim asked.

I sat up a bit more looking at her the best I could.

"Lizzie Beth, are you alright?" I asked.

"He's there, every time he's just there." She whispered.

"Oh Baby, you know he can't hurt you here." Tim said glancing over at me. I really couldn't move though. All those fights had caught up with me and rendered me incapable of moving to help her. Tim glared at me with a glare that normal wouldn't have done anything but this time it sent shivers of panic down my spine. He then sighed and moved across the room taking Liz into his arms. I could tell then that he was telling her that not only would it be ok but Barnes wouldn't be moving anywhere for quite a while.

Unfortunately it didn't calm her instead she freaked out a little more and broke down into tears. My baby sister was crying and my stubborn body couldn't move to comfort her. I wanted to tell her to come to me but my voice wasn't working either.

I could only sit back and watch as Tim tried to comfort her. Finally he shook his head and picked her up giving her to Darry who took her back down the hall. No doubt to his room to put her to bed.

"And you blame me for not protecting her." Tim spat. "How could you just sit there and do nothing. Do you know how often we've seen her cry? She was bawling her eyes out and you just sat there like it was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing Shepard. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Damn it Dallas I know exactly what I'm talking about. Tore was almost raped today because an asshole didn't think you were in town. Ever since her parents died you promised you wouldn't let her get hurt and look what happened. That's not protecting her Dallas, that's turning your back on her."

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm in so much pain right now it hurts to breathe?"

"**I don't give a damn if you came back shot up from war or hell itself when our little sister bawls **_**like that**_** you get up off your damn ass, say to hell with your pride and make her stop bawling. She would go to the end of the Earth for you Dallas and you're supposed to do the same**." Tim shouted.

"Victoria just fell asleep you idiots, stop shouting. I don't care if any of you stay the night but you had better not wake her up." Darry snapped. "Shepard, you staying?" Tim nodded. "Dallas you alright?"

"Considering I just got chewed out for not being able to move, yeah I'm fine." Darry walked over and pulled me up before helping me lie on the couch.

"Don't strain yourself. Guys, there are blankets at the foot of the couch if you're staying. Pony, Soda time for bed. The rest of you don't stay up too late."

"Darry, where's Toria?" Steve asked.

"My room. I'm not letting her sleep alone tonight and you're built too much like the jerk. She'll freak if she can't feel the difference."

"How do you know?" Two-Bit asked.

"I went to school with Mitch's brother." Darry answered before disappearing again.

_

* * *

Sounds like Toria's had it rough lately. Well tune in next time and find out if she finds out it was Dally or what she thinks of all this._


	34. After Effects

_Sorry it's been a while but here's the next chapter and once again I don't own them though I wish I did._

_**After Effects**_

**

* * *

~Victoria's PoV~**  
The next morning I woke up a little confused about where I was at until I realized I was in Darry's room. I lay there for a bit longer then slowly got up trying not to wake Darry. When I managed that I walked over to the window to watch the sunrise realizing how early it was. For some reason sunrises had always been my favorite although I couldn't tell you why. Maybe because they were never the same or maybe because they were so short that that it was hard to appreciate it. Soon the sun was up so I moved out of Darry's room and fed Terror before letting him outside. Then I moved into the living room where I saw Tim camped out in a chair. I looked down at the hem of my shirt waiting for him to wake up. When I looked back up I saw him looking at me.

"Hey Tim," I trailed off.

"Yeah baby?" He asked.

"Thanks for last night."

"For what?"

"Kicking the crap out of him."

"Your praise has always meant a lot to me and that's why I can't accept it this time."

"But..."

"Look Liz..." He said sitting up a bit more. "Have you ever seen a mother wolf in the wild?"

"We watched this documentary in Science about one once."

"Then you know how protective they are of their pups right?"

"Really protective..."

"The same can be said of Dally. You mess with his pups he'll kick your ass."

"But what's that got to do with...?"

"It wasn't me last night. I may have stopped him from leaving but I didn't kick his ass."

"If you didn't then..." Hi lifted a finger and pointed to the figure on the couch. "No he wouldn't...he..."

"He would and he did Baby. No one is allowed to try that crap with you unless you want it."

"Oh." I said slowly moving to the couch and sitting down next to it on the floor. I picked up Dally's hand that was hanging off the side of the couch and started rubbing the back of it like I usually did when he was mad.

Slowly Dally woke up and first he groaned before looking at me. "Morning Lizzie Beth."

"Morning Dally," I answered.

"You ok kid?"

"No, but um...thanks." I said glancing down quickly.

"Hey, no one messes with my sister." I wanted to say something else but I didn't want to anger him. Instead I smiled and went to hug him but he put his hands on my shoulders. "Not now Lizzie." I tried not to look too disappointed but I guess he caught it because he shifted a bit and gently hugged me.

"He's a bit sore. We ran into a couple of socs last night after the party." Tim said. Dally let me go and I rested my chin on my arms on the edge of the couch looking out the window behind the couch. I felt his hand on my head stroking my skull.

"You staying for breakfast Shepard?" I heard Soda ask.

"No, but I'll be back later."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah," Tim stood and walked to me. "Take care Lizzie. Heal up quick man we've got stuff to take care of." He dropped a kiss on top of my head before walking out the door.

"How you feelin' Tator?" Soda asked.

"Physically fine emotionally not so great."

"We're all here for you."

"Thanks."

I slipped into my thoughts as Soda rustled around in the kitchen. Several trains of thought later a hand touched my shoulder and I jumped about a foot in the air. "Easy Baby Filly, it's just me." The voice was familiar, but the nickname was new. I slowly lifted my head to look at him and the only emotion I saw in Steve's eyes was concern. "You know I love you don't you?"

"Yeah." I answered softly.

"Come on breakfast is ready." Soda said.

"I'm not hungry." I answered.

"You got to eat something Lizzie Beth." Dally said.

"I'm not hungry." I answered again.

"Come on please, just a bit of toast and Orange Juice?" Soda asked. I shivered being surrounded by guys and Soda sat down. "Please Tator just a little bit?" He prodded.

"Fine just a little." I answered. Soda grinned and Pony brought me a plate and a glass. I looked at it and saw that it was plain and I couldn't move to eat it.

"What's wrong Filly? It's not gonna bite." Steve said.

When I didn't say anything Dally spoke up, "You said you'd eat." I bit my lip and looked from it to Dally who was holding my Orange Juice. He rolled his eyes and smirked. "She needs grape jelly."

"On toast?" Steve asked.

"Be glad it's not ketchup on eggs." Dally said. "You still do that don't you?"

"Only when I'm pissed." I answered.

"Ok," Soda shrugged before sorta skipping away and coming back with the jar and a knife. I flinched as I heard him approach but relaxed when he handed me the jelly.

"Anything else you need Filly?" Steve asked. I shook my head and after spreading the jelly on my toast I started to eat.

"What's the deal with the new nickname?" Dally asked.

"Tim calls her _'Baby' _and I didn't want to infringe on his territory. Problem?" Steve asked.

"Nope, glad you know your spot." Dally answered.

Suddenly out of no where I heard Darry call, "Someone let that damn dog in." I flinched and screwed my eyes shut as Mitch flashed across my mind introducing himself over and over again. _'They call me Showdog...Call me Showdog...Showdog...'_

"Easy Baby Filly, come on relax, he's just talking about Terror. Please relax, come on calm down." Steve urged. Dally grabbed my chin and jerked my head up.

"Look at me Tore." He said firmly. I opened my eyes and stared at him fearfully. "Listen to me carefully because I rarely do this, I promise you that bastard won't be coming near ya again, understand?" I nodded but could still hear him in my head. _'Hold still and it won't hurt.'_

"He's still there." I whispered.

"And it will fade overtime but you can't let him control you. Come on I know that strong girl I raised is in there somewhere. Find her and depend on her." Dally answered stroking my cheek.

"I don't want to be strong."

"I know Lizzie, I know." Soon there was a mass of fur and bones butting against my side. I looked at it and saw Terror sitting there. As I smiled he licked my face and gave me a puppy dog grin.

"It's alright buddy, I'll be fine." I told my puppy. He must not have been too convinced because he lay his head down in my lap. Maybe he was just trying to get the crumbs off my plate I didn't know but I was going with he was trying to comfort me.

"You've got your grape jelly and your puppy now finish up." Dally said. I finished about half the toast and Orange Juice before I couldn't eat any more.

"Dally, I'm not hungry anymore."

"Lizzie."

"I can't."

"Alright." The normal chaos was subdued this morning but my thoughts were running all over the place especially when Johnny and Two-Bit didn't show up. Pony kept to his room mainly after that first glance at him during breakfast.

*_They're disgusted with me. That's why they're not coming around. They're disgusted and don't want to see your tainted, trashy body. You should have just let him go all the way it couldn't have made it any worse for you._* A hand brought me out of my thoughts and I still flinched a bit. I looked up to see Darry standing there.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Do you need me to stay here and take the day off?" He asked. I flinched looking away from him and back at the floor and my puppy. Even though I wished he would I knew he couldn't so I shook my head and he walked away.

"Filly, do you need me to take the day off? You know I would in a heartbeat if you asked." Steve said pausing in the doorway. Once again I shook my head thinking *_I shouldn't have to ask._* He too walked away and soon when I looked up the room was still and Dally had fallen asleep again. I stood up and took a long hot shower trying to rid myself of the disgusting feeling but only managed to make my skin a light pink color so after I dried off and got dressed I walked back to my room and laid down on the floor.

I woke up briefly to see Terror curl up next to me before falling into an even deeper sleep. It was plagued by nightmares but none of them were bad enough to wake me up. I only woke later on when I was lifted off the floor and into a set of arms. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to wake you Lizzie." Dally said sitting down with me on his lap.

"Let me go Dally I don't deserve a bed."

"You deserve a lot of things Lizzie, definitely more than I could ever give you. Stop squirming and let me give you what I can which includes this bed." Dally answered tightening his grip.

"No, put me back on the floor. I'm dirty, tainted, and trashy. I don't deserve anything you try to give me just let me go."

"Stop it right now Victoria I'm sick and tired of hearing people put themselves down especially girls. You deserve a shit load more than I could ever give you so stop trying to push me away when I can give you something. And don't you dare go around deciding you are something you're not."

"Two-Bit and Johnny..."

"Two-Bit had to baby-sit Jackie and Johnny is in there talking to Pony."

"I just..." I floundered for something to say but couldn't come up with anything so I went back to protesting. "Just put me back down and stop trying to act like you care. I know you don't. Go and leave me alone."

"Victoria Elizabeth would you stop degrading yourself? You are not trash nor are you tainted." Dally stood up and laid me down on the bed. Before I could get up he walked around the bed and lay down next to me.

"Dally."

"Hush up so I can sleep savvy?"

"Fine." I lay still for quite a while until I saw Dally's breathing even out. Then I rolled over to get up but he threw an arm around my waist pulling me back to his side.

"I told you before Liz you're staying right here." He whispered in my ear. As good as I was at pretending I was bawling that's how good he was at playing possum. I guess I had forgotten about it otherwise I wouldn't have tried it. Somewhere along the line Dally and I had figured out our father couldn't beat a crying or sleeping kid so we pulled our strengths and taught ourselves to cry or sleep almost on cue. I growled softly and moved back to lying against Dally.

"Dally...do you really think I'm not tainted or trashy?" I asked quietly.

"No." He answered harshly. A tear slipped out until he rested his chin on my arm. "I know you're not. Sylvia, Kathy, and Evie are trashy. You're sweet and innocent."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious T; you are one of the sweetest broads I know. And where did you get the idea that you're tainted? Did the ass put that idea in your head? Liz, don't give anything he said any thought. You're young, beautiful, sweet, caring, and tough. You're amazing just the way you are, now go to sleep." Dally said laying his head back down. I flipped over and rested my head near his chest letting his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

**Dally's PoV**  
After Liz rolled over and faced me I grinned. Baring myself and my emotions that much had really drained me but it seemed to make her content. I didn't understand why she would degrade herself the way she had been it was almost as if she thought it was her fault Mitch attacked her the way he did.

It didn't escape my notice that her hair seemed shorter too and it made me wonder what had happened. Don't get me wrong, emotions and caring were still for yuppies and girls but you couldn't really expect me to be the same jerk around my sister as I was around everyone else, especially after what Tim had said the night before. She wasn't gonna tell anyone anyway unless she threw it back in my face. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"Dally." I heard Johnny say a while later. I shifted to look at him trying not to wake Lizzy.

"What's up kiddo?" I asked motioning for him to come in.

"Dally there's..."

"Shhh, don't wake Liz." I whispered.

"Sorry there's a blue car that's been driving passed every ten to fifteen minutes for the past hour and a half. Pony and I were thinking that maybe..."

"Alright I'll come take a look." I said. Slowly I got up and when Liz didn't stir we crept out of the room. I went out to the porch and lit up waiting. Not even two minutes later a blue car drove passed slowly then vroomed out of sight. When it didn't show again in the next half an hour I went back inside. "I don't know boys." I said.

"Do you think they're looking for someone?" Pony asked.

"It's possible but why'd they take off when they saw me?" I asked. They both shrugged. "That was the car right?" They nodded.

"Maybe they thought it was the wrong house." Pony suggested.

"Maybe," I shrugged.

**Victoria's PoV**  
When I woke up it was about three o'clock and the bed next to me was empty. I sat up and stretched before walking out the living room. I noticed then that Two-Bit was sitting on the floor and Johnny and Pony were on the couch. "Hi." I said softly looking at my feet.

"Tator, come sit down." Two-Bit said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah of course." I nodded and sat down next to him looking at my lap. "Tator what's wrong? You look like a hippo that ate some potato chips."

"How would you know what that looks like?" Pony asked.

"I went to the zoo." Two-Bit said proudly.

"You went to the zoo and fed a hippo potato chips?" I asked.

"Not on purpose." Two-Bit answered.

"I'm sure." I said softly.

"At least I got a smile out of you." I grinned again glancing at Two-Bit. "There we go a beautiful smile for a beautiful girl."

"Two-Bit." I said.

"What? It's true. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, I had to keep an eye on Jackie."

"Where is she now?"

"Out with a couple of friends."

"You're not worried are you?"

"Me? Never." I grinned and leaned against him. When he wrapped his arm around me I tried not to flinch, but I guess he felt it because he dropped his arm. "I'm sorry." Two-Bit said.

"Yeah me too." I stood to leave but felt myself falling back into his lap.

"Toria, look you're still the same girl I knew two days ago, the guy was a jerk and he shouldn't have done it. He didn't change you in any way." I leaned back against him trying to control the shivers and tremors running down my back. "I won't hurt you Tator." He told me. I nodded but barely believed him.

Later that day Dally came in but blew straight past the living room as if I wasn't important. I bit my lip and looked away. Suddenly Two-Bit lifted me up and then put me down in someone else's lap. _*Great now even Two-Bit can't stand me.*_ I thought.

"Sorry kiddo I had to use the bathroom." I heard Dally say as arms tightened around my waist. I shrugged and leaned against him.

"Dally did you ever..." Johnny started.

"No, but I'm still looking." Dally answered from behind me.

"At what?" I asked.

"Nothing Lizzie." Dally said. Kelsey came in the door just then and looked at me.

"Angela Shepard told Shawn what happened and he talked to Robby. They want to make you a deal that is going to be hard for you to resist. I'm pretty neutral on the idea but it may be better that you do take it." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Hey Babe, we...that is Robby and I, heard what happened last night and thought you might..." Shaw said stumbling in the door and sitting on the edge of the couch.

"You're not going to try to convince my sister to leave the city are you?" Dally asked.

"No, not really." Shawn answered. "It's just that Robby's got this new Thoroughbred last weekend at the horse auction that he wants you to come out and help train."

"You're kidding."

"I don't kid about Thoroughbreds, maybe about a Paint or a Palomino but never about a Thoroughbred."

"I don't know Shawn it's an awful far distance to travel everyday."

"Deswegen er anbietet, Sie bei ihm eine Weile bleiben zu lassen. Seine Eltern sind gut damit auch. Sie sind mehr als froh, Sie zu haben." Shawn muttered in quick German.

(**Translation: **That is why he is offering to let you stay at his place for a while. His parents are ok with it too. They are more than glad to have you.)

"Sie verstehen Deutsch nicht, sorgen sich nicht." I responded.

(**Translation:** They do not understand German, do not worry.)

"What did you two just say?" Dally asked.

"He told me not to worry about it. Robby and Shawn are both willing to make the trip. Coming from him I'm more reassured in German than in English." I said quickly looking out the window.

"And what did you tell him?" Two-Bit asked.

"That I really couldn't force them but if he let's me think about it I'll be more inclined."

"He says if you turn him down he'll ask Tommy to do it." Shawn put in.

"24 hours?"

Shawn nodded. "Good but do think about it."

I nodded and followed Shawn and Kelsey out the front door.

"What did you really tell her in German? I know she answered something about 'do' and 'German'."

"Just that Robby wants her to stay with him. Dally's not gonna be too happy about it. And she told me they don't understand the language which was proved by them falling for the lie." Robby said.

"If there's a way we can work it that can get Dally used to the idea that I'm staying with Robby, then it'll be better and I'd love to hear it. You heard what he said before Shawn even introduced the idea." I added.

"Yeah I guess." Kelsey said.

"So are you gonna do it?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Let me talk to Soda first alright? Then I'll give Robby a call."

"Take care Babe." Shawn and Kelsey left and I sat on the couch on the porch.

_

* * *

That's all for now. Hope I get the next one up soon. Let me know what you think._


	35. The Farm

_The next chapter is here. As many of you readers/writers know I don't own the Outsiders and I'm doing this mainly for pure pleasure. I hope you enjoy._

_**The Farm**_

* * *

"Hey Johnny." I said softly when he sat down next to me. It was a while before either of us said anything.

"I think you should go." He said.

"I don't know." I answered.

"It'll be good for you." Pony said. I looked up to see him leaning against the porch rail.

"You think?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Don't worry about Dally."

"I guess."

"He knows you have to find a way to convince yourself you're still the same girl you've always been. Maybe this is one way to do that." Johnny said. I shrugged looking at the porch again and eventually they walked off again. When Steve and Soda showed up I was still undecided.

"Something wrong?" Soda asked taking Pony's spot as Steve sat down next to me. I explained what Robby wanted leaving out Shawn's German suggestion.

"Don't go." Steve said wrapping an arm around my shoulders and kissing the top of my head.

"Why not?" I asked cuddling into his side.

"You're just gonna make Dally angry and you know you don't like it when he's angry." Steve reasoned.

"I know Steve but it's just training during the day, usually when I'm barrel racing with Buck. It'd be no different."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"Well...I'd still miss you."

"I'd only be training when you're working." I said. "Soda what do you think?"

"I think Steve needs to go get us some chocolate milk." Soda answered. When Steve had gone inside Soda took his seat. "There's something you're not telling us."

"That's it I swear." I said looking at the floor.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that." I looked at him and sighed. He knew as well as I did that I couldn't lie to him if I looked him in the eye. Anyone else I wouldn't have a problem but there was something about Soda that still made it impossible to look him in the eye and lie to him.

"Robby wants me to stay with him as well. It'd be easier that way."

"True but Dally wouldn't allow it."

"I know that's what I was trying to figure out. How could I explain it to Dally without making it sound like it was the original idea?"

"It sounds to me like you've already made your decision." Soda said.

"I meant if I decided to go. I'm not sure."

"I think you already know what you're gonna do. You've been thinking about going for a while now remember?"

"True this does give me the chance I wanted but..."

"Tator, you have to stop worrying about Dally." I shrugged and Steve came back out with two glasses of chocolate milk.

"Figure it out?" Steve asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Kinda." I answered.

Later that night after Dally had left and I had dinner I called Robby and told him in German that I would do it starting the next day. He asked if I was going to stay the night as well and I told him I was.

The next day when I was ready to go Two-Bit looked at the bag in my hand funnily. "What's in the bag?"

"I don't know what kind of condition the horse is in so I want to be prepared."

He shrugged and Shawn walked in. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered. We walked out to his beat up Chevy truck and he drove me out.

We reached the city limits before he asked me anything. "So you are staying then?"

"Yeah I'll call Dally tonight and tell him it'll be easier and more cost efficient if I just stay there."

"Alright."

"Besides it may calm me down from what happened and everything else I've been through."

"Sure." When we got there and got out of the truck Kenny ran out and scooped me up.

"How's my favorite little big sister?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny, put the girl down." His mom called.

"I'm good. Now let's go see about this horse shall we?"

"You're not gonna like it." Kenny taunted.

"I haven't met a horse I haven't liked yet."

"No," he answered racing me back to the house. "Not the horse what Robby did. I win."

"Alright track star, you win, give the old girl some time to catch her breath."

"What does that make me? Ancient?" Shawn asked.

"Of course." I answered.

"And me?" I looked up and saw Mrs. Anderson looking at me.

"A wise, beautiful woman with the best waffles in the world?" I suggested.

"The county not the world and if you hurry you may be able to steal a few from Robby."

"Thanks Mama A." I answered bolting into the kitchen where Robby was putting the last two waffles on his plate. I stole the plate from under him and doused it in chocolate and maple syrup.

"Hey I was gonna eat those." Robby whined.

"And now you're not." I answered sticking my tongue out at him. "Besides Mama said I could."

Guess I should explain why I call Mrs. Anderson Mama A. I couldn't really tell you why just that we girls did, Ashley, Kelsey, and I did I mean. We called Mrs. Anderson Mama A, Mrs. Ridder Mommy R, and we used to call my mom just plain Mom S until she died. The boys on the other hand Shawn, Chris, Robby, and Kenny, called them by their proper titles.

When I finished my waffles Mama A walked into the kitchen. "Mama, she stole my waffles." Robby said like a five year old.

"Of which you had four servings before she got here. Look how tiny she is. She could use a few more if you ask me. Are those boys feeding you right?"

"Yes ma'am more than I could ever want." She turned back to Robby and I stuck my tongue out at him again.

"Now behave and I'll make you something good for dinner alright?"

"Shouldn't you be off to work Mama?" Ashley asked.

"Of course. Have a good day kids." She said before walking out. When her car drove out of the driveway Robby looked at me.

"Come on I want to show you Kenny's horse that he absolutely had to get." Robby took my hand and led me into the barn. "Meet Nightmare." He said pointing to the black and tan horse at the end of the stables. I went to step forward but he grabbed my arm. "Don't, only Kenny can get any close to him."

"You want me to train him you're gonna have to let me go and go get Kenny." When Robby left the barn I slowly approached the horse. "Hey there buddy, what's wrong? Everything will be alright don't you worry, Ol' Tori is gonna take real good care of you. You have nothing to be afraid of." I said softly to the horse. When I reached the stall he looked up at me and tossed his mane. "I'll kill Robby." I muttered. Standing in front of me was not a Thoroughbred like Shawn promised but a Mustang. He also looked to me about two years old.

"Hey," Kenny said softly coming up beside me.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to tell me a Mustang was a Thoroughbred?"

"I told you you weren't gonna like what Robby did."

"But you were the one that wanted me to train him."

"Under the condition you knew what he was. Robby said you wouldn't come if you knew he was a Mustang."

"Alright, I guess the first thing I have to know is, is he a stallion?"

"What difference would that make?"

"Well you can't completely train a stallion. You can to an extent but they're like some of the hoods I know, born a hood, die a hood. There's always going to be a wild side to them that will never be tamed."

"No matter what we do?"

"No matter what."

"And a stallion is a male horse that..."

"That hasn't been neutered."

"Oh right, nope this guy was neutered before we bought him."

"So why is he named Nightmare?" I asked.

"That's the reason he was sold. So far eight people have tried to tame him and all have failed." Kenny said.

"Well it looks like he's met his match then."

"So are we going to get started?"

"We started when you came out here."

"But all we've been doing is talking."

"Exactly. He has to be used to us before we try anything else." Kenny and I talked until Ashley came out for lunch. "Alright Kenny I want you to take his lead and put him into the ring. The one with the high fences." Kenny nodded and took the rope lead. When we came back we walked inside. "How long have you had him?"

"A week and a half. Sometimes I'd go out there and talk to him in the middle of the night."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular. Just anything really."

"That's why he's already responding to you so well. He's starting to trust you because you've showed him that not all humans are going to hurt him. It may be a good thing to give him a special name just between the two of you so that he trusts you even more. Remember though it must be between the two of you a password of sorts, so you can only use it when it's the two of you."

"Oh alright." Kenny said smiling. That afternoon Nightmare ran around his ring no doubt trying to find a way out as Kenny and I stood talking. Slowly but surely Nightmare stopped trying to get out and slowly made his way towards us. Kenny started to turn but I took his arm.

"You can't, not yet. You still have to treat him as if he's uninteresting."

"But..."

"Kenny bud who's already successfully tamed a wild mustang and a whipped colt? I know what I'm talking about. You have to reward him for good behavior and slightly ignore the bad. Ignoring the bad behavior will show him that it's not getting your attention. If only his good behavior gets your attention then he'll start doing it more. True there is part of him that will relapse occasionally like Mousey is but most of the time he'll be as sweet as Passion." Slowly the afternoon wore on and things progressed much faster than I thought they would. After Kenny put him up for the night we went inside and saw it was almost 5:30.

"Will you be joining us for dinner Victoria?" Mama A asked.

"I'm going to meet a friend a bit later on and they promised to buy me dinner." I answered.

"Just a little bit?" She asked.

"Alright you talked me into it."

"She didn't have to talk you into it when there was free food involved." Kenny said.

"Aw hush Ken."

"But seriously when have you ever turned down free food before?"

"Stop picking on me Ken."

"Kenny likes Tore, Kenny like Tore." Robby taunted.

"I do not." Kenny spat.

"Yes you do. Otherwise you wouldn't tease her like that."

"Robby don't taunt your brother it doesn't bode well for your argument. Kenny and Tore go wash up." Mama A said. We nodded and raced upstairs. Kenny won and cleaned up before letting me take a quick shower. When I got out I went back to the kitchen but the Salisbury stakes weren't ready yet so I went out to the living room. When I got there I picked up the phone and called the Curtis'.

"Hello?" A male voice said when the ringing stopped.

"Soda?"

"Nope, it's Ponyboy."

"Oh hey is Dally around?"

"Yeah sure, Tori he got really mad and kinda worried when you didn't show around four this afternoon."

"I'm sorry, can I talk to Darry."

"Sure." Then in the background I heard. "Darry! Phone."

"Ponyboy how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" I could imagine Pony rolling his eyes as he handed over the phone. "Hello?" Darry asked.

"Hey it's me." I said softly.

"Hey Little One are you alright?"

"Yeah, Dally's going to be really mad when you tell him what I'm about to say."

"What is it?"

"You know how Robby offered to let me help train a horse?"

"Yeah?"

"Well the thing is he lives half an hour from city limits and that's like an hour from your house one way and I couldn't have Shawn drive that far every day twice a day. And well they've offered and I guess I mean I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"How long?"

"A while until next Saturday maybe."

"But you'll be home tomorrow night right?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Pony's birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh right, nine days before mine. How could I forget? Yeah I'll be there. Tell the guys I say hi."

"Ok take care."

"You too bye." I hung up the phone and flopped down on the couch barely hearing a wince.

"You could have warned me." Robby said. I looked up and saw I was lying in his lap.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Kids, dinner." Mama A called. I ate some mashed potatoes and Ashley was the first one finished.

"Hey Ash, you know you're my bestest friend ever."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You to take me to meet my friend."

"Alright. Is it ok if we go Dad?"

"Drive safe." Mr. A told her. Ashley and I went out to the garage and climbed into her Jeep. She drove with my directions but I could tell she was getting suspicious as we drove deeper into greaser territory.

"It's alright Ash, everything will be ok."

"Says the girl who almost got raped Wednesday night." She spat. I tensed up and took a few deep breaths before looking at her.

"What?"

"Kelsey told me. I'm supposed to be your best friend Tore and you're keeping secrets from me?"

"I didn't want to worry you Ash. I'm fine I promise."

"If you ever need to talk I'm here."

"I know and thanks. This parking lot here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it."

"It's alright, don't worry. Just try not to keep things from me any more."

"You got it. Thanks for the ride. My friend will bring me home."

"As long as it's before midnight. Dad gets sorta cranky about curfew."

"Alright." I reached for the door handle and she grabbed my arm.

"Girl friend or guy friend?"

"Guy friend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Nope just guy friend. I'll tell you all the dets when I get home I promise." I smirked. She smiled and let me go. I climbed out of the Jeep and walked to the door watching her drive off.

_

* * *

Well there you have it let me know what you think._


	36. Danger's Pool

_Well here's your next chapter since you asked so nicely for it. Hope you like it. By the way I don't own anything you recognize. _

_**Danger's Pool**_

* * *

I walked inside The Dock hoping and praying Shepard wouldn't be there. Unfortunately he was there, sitting in a booth talking to someone. Shepard looked up at me and grinned wickedly before saying something to the guy across from him. I walked over to the booth and saw it was Danger. "Remember what I said Tim?" I asked.

"Yeah I remember." He answered. "Just remember what I said Fields and there will be no reason for me to carry out that...promise." Then Shepard walked to the counter and I sat down.

"He threatened you didn't he?" I sighed.

"No, he was..." Danger started.

"Don't lie, Danger."

"He told me not to tell you."

"You didn't tell me, but know this Shepard should be more worried about what I'm going to do than whether or not he has to threaten you."

We talked for a bit longer before Dallas brought me a drink. For the past 20 minutes we had no less than 15 people drop into say hi. That's all they wanted, just to say hi and nothing more. "How's it going?" Dally asked. I gave him an exasperated look before picking up the drink and standing. I walked over to Shepard and sat the drink in front of him.

"If another one of your guys drops in to say hi, this drink will be all over your head and I'll disappear into PR territory and you won't like it." I growled. Then I walked back over to the table and the drink and fries Danger had bought. We had about ten minutes of uninterrupted conversation before Shepard and Dally literally dropped in over the back of the seats.

"So how's it going?" Tim asked. I growled in frustration and Danger gave me a sheepish smile.

"What ya talkin' about?" Dally asked.

"Ya know Danger, my first date with Steve was at the Dingo and I didn't see hide nor hair of Dally, Tim, or Curly all night. Now I'm _not even_ on a date and they can't stay away. What kind of twisted logic is that?" I asked.

Danger shrugged. "That is pretty twisted," he answered, "but I don't remember Bigdog ever doing that to his sister."

"No one asked you Fields." Tim snapped.

"Actually I did, I was talking to all three of you. Why the hell would you not be severely overprotective on my first date where my I remind you, I had only been back in the city for two months and now I've been here for like five, I'm in a place filled with Shepard's guys and it's not even a date yet the two of you can't seem to stay away. What is up with...Oh My God...No way..." I said trailing off at the end and standing.

"What?" All three of them asked.

"Is that...No way...What is he doing here? I have to go talk to him." I said.

"To who?" Dally asked.

"That guy out there by your car Danger," I answered.

"Liz..." Tim started.

"It'll just take a few minutes, I'll see you in a bit Danger." I slipped away and waited by Danger's car praying he got the message. There was of course no guy but you couldn't really tell that from where they were sitting. A few minutes later Danger showed up. "Do you know a place where we can play pool on PR turf?"

"Sure."

"Good let's go."

"Sugar..."

"Look Danger, my brothers, more often than not, mean well. They try to protect me and sometimes like now for instance they go overboard and end up smothering me. I owe you, which Shepard understands, but I doubt that they can stand how much I value your friendship." Danger nodded and drove me across the town.

"What did you mean that Shepard should be more worried about what you're gonna do?"

"If he were to piss me off in a way I couldn't run to Dally, Darry, Buck, or one of my other friends guess where I'd run to next."

"Socs?"

"Worse than that."

"Cousin?"

"Nope I'd run straight to Bigdog. With a few tears on my part Bigdog will do just about anything I ask."

"To an extent. He may make you do something in exchange for his help."

"Yeah I know but still with the threat that I'm going to run to the PR Tim won't be too eager to piss me off."

"Just don't use it too much as an out otherwise..."

"The boy who cried wolf. I know." I muttered.

**Narrator's PoV**  
Victoria was out the door before anyone could stop her but Dally couldn't help but notice her hair was shorter than it had been when he left. Danger sat fiddling with his cup and Dally could tell the boy was nervous. "So Danger, how's my sister?"

"You'd know better than I would. The only thing I know is that Brumly keeps jumping her and if one of you doesn't do something about it soon the PR will. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to make sure he hasn't done anything to my car." Danger stood and then walked out the door.

"What is he talking about Shep?" Dally asked.

"Remember when I told you she's been in a few fights?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's been about five since you left. Apparently all the guys were from Brumly."

"What happened to her hair?"

"Angela told me Cox got ahold of her and cut it. She came over later and Angela evened it out."

"You're supposed to be protecting my sister while I can't, I do it for you."

"I don't know if the two of you noticed it but neither of you are protecting her. In fact your 'protection' is driving her farther away, and quite possibly the very last place you want her. Straight back into the arms of the PR." Todd said.

"Shut up Todd." Tim growled.

"Just trying to help." Todd responded.

"You're not." Dally barked.

"Hey Tim, how come you're not this protective of Angel?" Billy asked.

"Billy..." Tim started.

"It's just a question Shep." Billy said innocently.

"It's one you won't be getting the answer to."

"Because you don't know the answer?" Billy asked before walking away. Dally rolled his eyes grinning at Tim. Then he slid from the booth and headed for the door.

"Where you going Winston?"

"To talk with Cox." Tim rolled his eyes and knew there'd be very little talking involved. True enough Dallas said but five words to Dawson before he beat the crap out of him leaving him with six more words. "Stay away from her or else."

Back at the Dock Tim was thinking hard. He didn't understand why he was more protective of Lizzie than he was of Angel but he finally came to the conclusion that Angel, whether she admitted it or not, stayed out of trouble and would only provoke one person ever. She also didn't attract the type of trash that Lizzie usually did.

Then he took a hard look at everything he knew about Lizzie. As much as she denied it he knew Lizzie unintentionally flaunted what she had and knew exactly where to push to get where she wanted. She also didn't care what it took to do it whether that meant making a lot of girls angry or overpowering and outfighting a lot of guys. Many people were starting to see some of the connections Lizzie had made, with his gang, her own, a few socs, the PR and country kids who she had started out knowing. Tim knew that in that town it would make her very sought after. Although he knew she would always be faithful to Randle it wouldn't stop others from seeking her out.

Then and there Tim made a decision to change the way he protected her. He knew that what he was currently doing wasn't working and that Dally would end up pushing her farther away.

**Victoria's PoV**  
Once Danger and I reached PR turf I reached into his backseat. I pulled his PR jacket to me and then put it on pushing the sleeves up. "You'll burn up in that."

"I'll be fine." He shrugged and pulled into a parking lot. Once inside I noticed the place was deserted. "Some reason this place is deserted?"

"Just wait and see." Danger answered.

We sat down and had some dinner. After that we played a couple of games of pool and people did start showing up. I looked at the door halfway through our third game and saw Blade, Mikey, Wrench, and Rachel walk in. Mikey had his head down and his hands in his jean pockets. "He'll hit something if he doesn't watch where he's walking." I commented.

"He's been like that for a while. He misses someone." Danger answered as the foursome sat down at a table and we finished that game.

"I have to be home by midnight Danger."

"One more game?"

"Fine." This time halfway through the game someone walked in and almost everything stopped. I looked up as someone's hand closed over the cue ball. "You're interrupting my game." I said.

"I gave you safe passage on my turf to see my brother not to play pool with one of my own."

"Correct Bigdog, did you figure that out all by yourself?" I asked smirking. I heard several sharp gasps before I continued, "Then again he's more comfortable here than where we were."

"I'm warning you girl."

Then a brilliant idea struck me. It had worked several times with both Tim and Dally so why wouldn't it with Bigdog. Stoke their ego and make them think they're protecting you better than anyone and they'll melt like butter. "Yet for some reason, I also feel safer here than at The Dock with Shepard and Dally hanging around all the time."

"Is that the only reason you feel safer here?"

"I didn't say that. I said..."

"That is exactly what you said. Danger feels more comfortable and you feel safer. Is that the only reason? Tim and Dallas?"

"No," I said softly lowering my head and looking away. "But I don't want to talk about it here."

Bigdog came around the table releasing the ball and lifting my chin. "Wednesday night?" He asked.

"You heard?"

"I hear everything that happens in Tulsa. I also know that it wasn't you fault Tori. If Dallas hadn't gotten to him first I couldn't guarantee that I'd go easy on him."

"But you would have done something." Bigdog nodded. "Thanks."

"Just don't forget my compromise." Bigdog said. I smiled and he walked away to sit at the bar. Mikey made his way over as Danger took his turn, then we started to talk.

"I heard you've been moping."

"Not really." Mike answered.

"Mikey..."

"Alright maybe I have been. I just miss you. Everyone else in the gang is at the very least a year and a half older than me and they're not any fun." Mike sulked.

"I miss you too Mikey. Is Bigdog really keeping you locked up?"

"Kinda, Wrench has become my personal bodyguard. I'd have to slip past him to come see you. It's easier said than done. After what happened to you with Danger and Blade he wasn't going to let it happen again. Wrench is on me like a bug on a windshield."

"Ewww, nice image there bud."

"Sorry." Mikey and I continued to talk as I finished out the game with Danger. I checked the time and cursed.

"What's wrong?" Danger asked.

"It's Friday and it's almost nine o'clock."

"Yeah so?" Mikey said.

"I've got be at a rodeo at nine. I'm supposed to barrel race tonight."

"You couldn't have told me that earlier?" Danger growled.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Girl..."

"Hang tough Mikey it'll work out I promise."

"You too, word does get back to the PR. Just hang tough." I nodded and Danger took my hand. I said goodbye to Mikey as Danger led me to his car.

"Let me guess, this rodeo is at Merrill's place isn't it?"

"Yeah." I said softly.

"Hold on tight and put on a seatbelt." He said before gunning the engine. We made it to Buck's with ten minutes to spare.

"Everything's got to be a little dangerous with you doesn't it?" I asked.

"Hence the nickname." Danger answered smiling. I smirked and ran inside leaving him to wonder into the arena. I changed quickly and headed out to the barn.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up." Matt said when he saw me.

"You got Passion ready?"

"Buck said you weren't going to show up so..."

"Oh he's already done it?"

"No he left it for last like he promised he just told me not to saddle up. There's a couple of soc girls here tonight trying to take your spot but..."

"Go tell Buck there's been a change of plans and I'll saddle Passion."

"You can handle this?"

"Got to keep my fans happy and I've got a rep to protect."

"If not cement it tonight." He paused looking at me. "Zack's cooling down a bronc but he'll help if you need it."

"Thanks Matt." As I saddled up I could hear Buck announcing the last of the saddle broncs.

"And next up we have two very talented young women who want to...what was that...are you sure...Alright make that three very talented young women who will showcase their talent in barrel racing. As it is that I have trained one of these competitors, the lovely Ms. Anne Little will announce the sport for me so it will not seem biased." Buck said. "This is our last sport of the night so sit back and enjoy."

Later that night I walked out of the barn with my head raised high knowing that I had sufficiently claimed the title as best barrel racer in Tulsa. In the parking lot I ran into Evie. "Sanders or is it Winston?"

"Either one." I answered.

"Just like I thought can't even choose a last name."

"Why do you want me out of the way Evie?"

"I want you out because I want Steve back."

"But you were cheating on him with Cox."

"No, I wasn't. I really liked Dawson but I never cheated on Steve. I...I still like Steve a lot and I don't like giving him up." She replied.

"I'm sorry Evie, if you had just held on to him when you found out he was dating us both at the same time you would have still had him and I would have been at a loss."

"I guess but I still blame you for making me lose Steve."

"Alright now if you'll excuse me I have to get going. I do have a curfew." I left her and went to look for Danger. I found him watching Steve and Soda who seemed to be having some sort of fight. "What's that about?" I asked.

"Don't know. Maybe you or something they just seem a bit angry." Danger replied.

"Toria." Steve said striding towards me quickly and then wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey Steve." I answered. I hugged him then pushed him away slightly wondering what he wanted.

"I just wanted to say hi to my girlfriend is that alright?" He asked as if reading my mind.

"Hey Tator." Soda said. I tried to push Steve off so I could hug Soda but he just wasn't letting go.

"Hey Soda how's it going?"

"Good, and how's the best barrel racer in Tulsa? 18 point 4 seconds that's pretty fast." Soda said.

"I think the top record nationwide is 15 point 4 seconds. Still got some time to shave off but Passion's the best horse I could ask to ride." I said.

"Did you get into it with Evie?" Steve asked.

"A little but I know why she's doing what she's doing."

"You said you had a midnight curfew so lets go." Danger said.

"I'll take you back there Toria." Steve said.

"No thanks. Danger's right I have to go. Tell the guys I say hi and Steve if you don't let go I will have to hurt you."

"Bye babe. Call if you need anything." Steve said before kissing me hard. I could feel a cold vibe coming from Soda but I still couldn't tell why.

"Alright goodnight." I said pulling away. This time Steve let me go and Danger opened my door letting me in and then driving off to the Andersons' house. Danger looked at me when he stopped in the drive.

"Be careful you hear?"

"Absolutely." I replied.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do, thanks Seth." I kissed his cheek and went inside where Mr. A looked up at me.

"Do you know what time it is?" Mr. A asked.

"11:55. I'm not late I promise."

"Get up to bed. You said you'd help Kenny out and he wants to start early tomorrow."

"Night Mr. A." I said kissing the top of his head before going up to Ashley's room and slipping into my pj's before getting into my sleeping bag and going to sleep.

_

* * *

There you have it. Let me know what you think. _


	37. Don't Push It

_And now the next chapter. Once again I own nothing you recognize from the book or movie only what is different. Remember last time she just got back from a dinner with Danger that Dally and Tim weren't too happy with. _

* * *

Saturday morning I woke up to Ashley pounding me in the chest with a pillow. "What do you want girl?" I asked.

"Details." Ashley answered.

"Fine." I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and spilled everything that had happened the night before from the time that she left the parking lot until the time I got home.

"Ashley, Victoria, breakfast is ready." Kenny called. I looked at Ash who shrugged and we raced down the stairs. After breakfast I got dressed and helped Kenny train Nightmare some more but it wasn't working as fast as I thought it could. Once again at lunch we put him out in his ring and had a quick lunch before going back to standing at the fence and talking. Nightmare slowly started approaching us and when he reached about three feet I turned to look at him. Kenny followed suit and Nightmare tossed his mane.

"Good boy." I commented.

"He is isn't he?" Kenny said.

"Yeah. It's amazing how fast he's learning." I said. Kenny nodded but continued to talk about something else. Soon the light began to fade and we approached Nightmare to get him back to his stall. Unfortunately he skirted away from us. "Guess he's still not comfortable around me. I'll meet you by the barn doors." I said walking away. Kenny got Nightmare back into the stall and then met me outside. "Ready for some food?" I asked.

He nodded and we raced inside where a delightful smell attacked our nostrils. "Do you smell that?" Kenny asked.

"It smells like..."

"Pot roast." Mr. A said behind us.

"Hey Dad." We both answered.

"Kids. How's the little hellion?"

"Kenny here is great." I answered.

"You're not Ashley." He said.

"Nope last time I checked I had brown hair not red." I said.

"Nicely done." Kenny commented.

"My little Ms. Victoria and are you joining us for dinner tonight?" I nodded.

"Dinner." Mama A hollered.

"Coming." We called back. Kenny and I raced to the kitchen but stopped sharply in the doorway with a sharp glare from Mrs. A.

"What is the rule in this house that I reminded both of you about last night?" She asked.

"No running indoors?" Kenny tried. She glared harder.

"In by three o'clock?" I asked. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you've been outside with the horses all day, shower first or no food." We both answered hanging our heads.

"There now, get to it and we'll save you some."

"Race you." Kenny said. We smirked then raced up the stairs and I just barely beat him to the bathroom.

"Ha I win." I said shutting the door in his face. I stripped and took a quick shower, my attitude dropping when I washed my hair but I got out wrapping myself in a towel before shoving past Kenny to go get dressed. When I finished Kenny met me in the hallway. He slung an arm around me and we went downstairs.

My hair was up in a ponytail and I was wearing a light sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. "Something wrong?" Kenny asked.

"Nope just hungry."

"Have you told your brother you're staying here?"

"Yesterday before dinner." When Kenny and I sat down Mrs. A smiled.

"You made it just in time Robby was about to eat your share."

"He wouldn't dare." I answered.

"He'd try." Ashley said. I was mainly lost in thought during dinner and I guess they noticed. "Tori something wrong?"

"Not in particular." I answered. "Just everything that's been going on."

"To include the other night?" Robby asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Mrs. A asked.

"To put it lightly, I was attacked."

"By who?"

"A jerk that lives out in Brumly."

"Did you call the cops?"

"No, there was no proof and the cops wouldn't do anything about it."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure Mama, things work differently in Tulsa. My brother's friend said he'd take care of it but I'm still a little upset."

"No doubt sweetie."

"Robby why don't you take the kids into the living room for a while." Mr. A said. When I didn't move he looked at me. "Go with them babe we just want to talk."

"Alright, but nothing can be done about what happened."

"We know." When I got to the living room I dropped on to the couch. Robby prodded me to lie down and when I did he started playing with my hair.

"What do you think Mama and Dad are talking about?" Ashley asked as Kenny laid his head in her lap.

"Probably what to do about me. I mean they don't like what the jerk did so they may try to find a way to keep it from happening again." I said.

"What are you gonna do when it does?" Kenny asked softly. It didn't escape me that Kenny said when and not if.

"Dally's back in town so I doubt it'll happen again but if it does I'll make someone stop it whether that be Dally or Nathan Smith. Robby does Kenny know exactly what happened?"

Robby pulled me up to whisper in my ear. "He thinks you were jumped the other night not that..." Robby said.

I nodded and laid back down. "Who's Nathan?" Kenny asked.

"He's the head honcho of the guys who won't stop trying to kick my butt." I answered. Mr. and Mrs. A walked into the living room at that time and smiled at all of us.

"Who's up for some family game time?" Mr. A asked.

"I'd love to Mr. A but I promised a friend I'd be back for his brother's birthday party. I'd really rather not miss it."

"Oh...well alright. Robby do you want to take her?" Mr. A said.

"Uh sure..." Robby stood up and led me out to his Corvette. "So what's the true story about why you want to go back there?" Robby asked.

"Honest to God on Passion's life it's just a birthday party. Ponyboy is turning 14 and his brothers are having a party for him." I answered.

"Alright. You want me to pick you up too?"

"No I'll have one of them bring me back."

Robby nodded and drove. When we pulled up outside of the Curtis' Robby grabbed my hand. "You sure about this?"

"Yup I'll be back later. I promise."

"Ok just give us a call if you need anything." I nodded and went inside almost immediately being wrapped in a hug.

"Er...nice to see you too." I said cautiously.

"Is it really?" The person asked. That's when I realized it was Two-Bit.

"Yes it is Two-Bit. I'm sorry I left like that but..."

"Dally said he saw you last night."

"Yeah and had he not been so accusatory and protective I wouldn't have taken off like I did."

"What did he accuse you of?"

"Not being able to make good decisions when it comes to dinner."

"He just..."

"Do not make me kick you."

"Wants to make sure you're safe."

"And he can't do that from a distance?" I asked. Two-Bit shrugged. "Yeah well enough of my problems, where's the birthday boy?"

"Out back with his brothers and Steve. He's feeling a little down. They haven't had a birthday since their parents died. It's kinda hard on them."

"And this left you as the official greeter?"

"Sorta but be careful Sandy's back there too." I nodded and walked out back.

"Happy birthday Pony." I said jumping on his back.

"Tore..." He answered.

"Hey." I climbed down and he turned around to face me.

"You're back."

"For tonight."

"Why not longer?"

"Ponyboy don't push it." Darry said.

"It's alright. Still have some training to do and..." I stopped and looked down.

"Yeah I get it."

"Anyway none of my problems tonight, happy birthday."

"So you've said." Soda pointed out.

"Yeah. Your gift is in the top drawer of your dresser open it later." I whispered. Pony nodded and someone hugged me from behind.

"You should stay." Steve's voice was quiet in my ear and then there were lips on my neck. So Steve was the one behind me.

"Not for long."

"Baby..."

"No, hello Sandy."

"Hello." Sandy replied.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for our first meeting it was a bad start." I said.

"Me too, I had just been talking to Evie who had been complaining and so...yeah."

"How about we start over?"

"Hi I'm Sandy Potter Soda's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you I'm Victoria Winston Steve's girlfriend."

"Well it's nice to meet you too." Sandy and I talked for a bit longer, the entire time Steve kept his arms around me and I was getting a cold vibe from Soda. Sandy included Soda in our conversation but suddenly I didn't feel like talking too much.

"GIRL!!!" I heard Dally yell.

"Crud, Steve, let go." I said. Instead of doing what I asked his grip tightened. "Steve, let go." Steve shook his head. I rolled my eyes and decided my only option was to make him come to me. "Out back Dally." I called.

"We need to talk." Dally said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Later." I answered.

"No, now." Dally said.

"Then you'll have to do it here as you can see I'm not able to go anywhere." I responded.

"Later Dally." Darry said before turning to the house and yelling, "DINNER!!!" I finally shook Steve off and grabbed a plate and a bun. During dinner Steve still couldn't keep his hands off me so I stood and went to sit between Two-Bit and Dally. I looked around the table and saw the Curtis outfit, Curly, Kathy, Sandy, and a few guys who were probably Ponyboy's friends from school or something. We were talking for a bit before Darry brought out the ice cream and cake but soon I realized the time.

"Tator, something wrong?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah I got to get going." I sighed.

"Really?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, sorry Pony I have to there's no other way about it." I said softly. I looked around the table and saw that I really only had a few choices on who was going to take me home. Curly couldn't drive, I didn't want to split up the Curtis brothers on Pony's birthday, Two-Bit had Kathy and as far as I knew Johnny couldn't drive. That only left me with Dally or Steve.

"Come on Kiddo you said you had to get going." Dally said.

"No it's fine you stick around here make sure Curly gets home alright." Both Curly and Pony gave me weird looks and I think almost everyone else could tell that I was trying to prevent some sort of explosion. "Steve'll take me. It'll be fine. I'll see ya later." I said nodding to Steve.

Steve stood and walked with me to his car. "You sure you can't stay?"

"You'll have to drive like Dally to get me home before curfew." I sighed. He growled but opened the door. We did make it to the Andersons before curfew but that didn't stop Steve from trying to get me to go back.

"Come on Toria, we barely get to see you anymore."

"I haven't even been gone for a week. I need this time. Don't you think I'm happier now that I'm not focusing so much on Kenner and Cox and Ross?"

"I guess. You do look a bit happier and I could tell by the way you were talking to Two-Bit at dinner that you weren't thinking about it as much." Steve admitted.

The porch light flicked on then off. "I've got to get in. Mr. A will tan my hide if I don't. I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." He replied. I reached for the door and he grabbed my hand. I looked back at him and he grabbed the back of my neck pulling me in for a sweet kiss. I pulled back blushing. "Night Toria."

"Night Steve." I answered. He smiled and let me go. As soon as I got inside I rubbed the back of my neck realizing then as romantic as it had been it also hurt a bit.

"Have fun?" Mr. A asked.

"Yeah, he seemed to enjoy it." I answered cautiously.

"Come here." He said softly. I walked over to stand in front of him only moving closer when he motioned me. Finally I was standing half a foot from him and he took my hands gently tugging me to sit on his lap. It was something I hadn't done in ages and it felt nice. "Mama A and I are worried about you Lizzard." No one had called me Lizzard since my dad passed. "We want to know if you really are ok. We know you're hiding the true meaning of 'attacked' from us. If you had been jumped you would have said it. Mama grew up there she knows what it's like. So tell me Lizzard what exactly does 'attacked' mean?"

"You're right. If I had been jumped I would have just said it. I didn't want Ashley or Kenny to get upset. I knew they couldn't take it if they knew. Turns out Kelsey or Angel had already told her that I was at a party Wednesday night and this jerk from Brumley drags me to one of the rooms upstairs. From there he forced himself on me and I was in nothing but my panties and socks when I got away from him. My boyfriend Steve and his best friend Soda managed to calm me down and with the help of a few other friends they got me home. I found out later my brother had taken care of the jerk and is going to deal with the jerk's gang leader to make sure it doesn't happen again." I said quietly.

"Victoria..."

"No. Listen to me Thomas Anderson. The police in Tulsa will take it as a scared orphan trying to get publicity and I can guarantee you that Mitch will have an airtight alibi that will get him out of trouble and it will be my word versus his. I can't stay here either. Dally is only able to put off my Uncle for so long and if he doesn't put him off then I'm in a lot of trouble and I'll head to Deer Creek, Arkansas and you'll wish you hadn't pushed me on this. Just let things run and every night say a prayer that I'm safe with my brother and his friends who will protect me. As long as Dally makes a truce with Nathan then they'll leave me alone." I explained standing up sharply.

"What about until then or if the truce breaks?" Mr. A. asked.

"Tim Shepard," I saw him shudder a bit, "Is about as close to Dally as I am. Dally and Tim are like brothers and when it comes to family you don't mess with Tim or Dally. If this truce won't hold or until it's made I'll stick pretty close to Tim's gang and Tim and I'll be protected. It was only because I was at a party off by myself that he was able to get to me. Tim loves me like Robby does and the last thing he wants is for me to get hurt. I'm sorry if this doesn't sound good but it'll be alright. I'll be ok, but for now I need to get to bed." I said yawning.

"I'll pray for you." He whispered.

"Night Papa." I said kissing his forehead. I knew he'd be talking to Mama A that night but I figured there was nothing I could do about it.

Sunday and Monday we didn't do much more than training and were finally able to get Kenny up and ridding. Nightmare was pretty calm so on Tuesday around lunch when Chris stopped by Kenny bid me to go with Chris. Once in the car I turned to him. "Where we going?" I asked.

"Into town to get some lunch and I think I may have to stop and get gas." Chris said. I nodded and rode along. Lunch went by pretty fast and before I knew it we were stopped at a gas station. I wondered inside the station as Chris talked to the man at the pumps. After a while I felt someone come up behind me.

"Excuse me miss are you going to buy something or are you just going to look?" He asked. I smirked at the voice.

"I don't know which do you prefer?" I asked picking up two of what was in front of me. Two different oil filters.

"Well the one on the right is good, but the one on the left will get you at least another 50 miles." He said.

"But my boyfriend says different he says it's the opposite. I mean what does he know he's only your best mechanic." I said turning around. Soda's face split into a huge grin.

"Tator is been forever." He said picking me up and spinning me around.

"It's been since Saturday and it's nice to see you too." I said when he sat me back down.

"How's the training coming?"

"It's going I should be home soon."

"What the heck is going on around here?" Steve snapped.

"Is it now illegal to hug a friend?" I snapped.

"When said friend is a guy." Steve answered.

"Well I'm sorry that he likes me. But if you can't see that he's your best friend and he'd never take me from you then maybe we'd be better off not together." I replied. Soda just sorta stood there looking between the two of us.

"Steve she's like a little sister please don't break up over me." Soda said.

"I'm sorry Toria but..." Steve started. I rolled my eyes and went over to him. He smiled and then looked down.

"Do you really have a problem with me and Soda being friends?" I asked.

"No I don't. I just..." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Curtis pumps. Randle get in the garage he needs your help. Girl, you distract them..." Mr. Wells said.

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior." I said.

"Hey girly you coming?" Chris asked.

"Nope, I'm gonna hang out with them. I'll have one of them take me back. Could you..." I started.

"Sure." Chris answered leaving. I shrugged at Soda and followed Steve into the garage.

_

* * *

The only way I'll know to change something is if you shoot me a review and tell me what you think of it._


	38. It's Really Over

_And now the next chapter and as always I own nothing you recognize from the book or movie only what is different. As for last time she ended up staying with the Anderson's and then dropping in for Pony's birthday and then the next day ended up at the DX where we join her now. _

_**It's Really Over**_

* * *

"Steve?" I asked hopping up on the work bench.

"I thought I told you no girlfriends." The mechanic under a Corvette said.

"Sorry but at least it ain't Evie." Steve said.

"Steve why is Soda so cold around you now?" The mechanic under the car slid out and looked at me.

"Name's Tony and you are?" He said.

"Way out of your league. Answer me Randle." I said looking past Tony at Steve. Steve just shrugged and looked over the engine.

"Tough one huh? What would it take to get you to go out with me on one simple date?" Tony asked slowly strutting toward me. I smiled when he stopped in front of me.

"A hell of a lot of sweet talking and oh yeah get my brother's permission." I smirked pushing him away.

"Great I didn't want to deal with another greaser but if the pretty lady wishes it then so be it. Tell your brother to meet me at third and Dixon downtown six p.m." Tony said.

"He doesn't work on other people's time." I said.

"Figures. Some tough ass hood who thinks he's top shit." I looked over at Steve and saw him trying to bite back a smile.

"Hey Dally, Johnny." I heard Soda say outside.

"You know what we can go talk to him now." I said.

"I can't I'm workin'."

"You're flirtin' not working let's go." I said dragging him out. "Meet my brother." I said nodding to the pair. I saw him relax looking at Johnny. "Dallas Winston." He shook and swallowed hard.

"You know what I think I hear Steve calling I should go." I smirked as he stuttered and tripped over himself to get back to the garage.

"What was that all about?" Dally asked.

"He wanted to take me out but I told him he had to get your permission of course I didn't just say who you were until you met him. It was funny."

"Victoria," Dally started.

"What? Look Dally you said it yourself when you were talking to Tim a day or two ago, that I've been too shaken up since Wednesday night. Well what do you think now?"

"You've got that spunk that makes me want to kick your butt." He admitted.

"And that's better than being shaken right?" I asked. He gave me a look that said possibly but I knew in the way his stance changed and the look in his eyes that it was indeed better. "See I told you it wasn't a bad thing to hang around the farm so much. I'm sorry it had to be broken to you that way but I couldn't think of any other way to do it so you wouldn't get mad." He shrugged and I knew he wasn't so mad at me.

"You hang around these two you hear me? Have one of them drive you back out there when they're done alright?" He said pointing a finger at me. I nodded and he smiled rolling his eyes. "Crazy kid."

"That's why you love me." I called after him as he walked away. I could feel Soda watching after me as I watched Dally and Johnny leave. "You think it's true?" I asked.

"Think what is true?" Soda asked.

"That he loves me?" I said looking back at Soda.

"I know it is. He may not say it but it's true."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." A bit later on I was flitting back and forth between the two before Tony grabbed my arm.

"Sit still." He said forcing me to sit down on the work bench. I sat down and swung my legs back and forth twiddling my thumbs. Finally it was time to go. I waited by the pumps as Soda and Steve went and clocked out. When they came back Steve came over to me and wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his side as the three of us walked back to the Curtis'. I looked up at Steve who seemed to be getting a cold vibe from Soda.

"Steve, where's your car?"

"Dad swiped the keys this morning since he says his isn't running."

"Any idea how I'm gonna get back to the farm?"

"You'll have to wait till Darry gets home." Steve said.

I knew I didn't want to wait that long so I went inside and pulled out of Steve's grip. Inside the kitchen I grabbed the keys to my dad's truck and went back to the living room. "Can one of you drive me back?" Steve nodded and grabbed the keys taking me back. The truck sounded a bit funny but I figured it was from sitting for a while. I shrugged and he pulled up looking at the radio clock.

"You lied." He stated.

"What?" I asked.

"It only take 15 minutes to get here from Soda's."

"I miscalculated."

"Made it sound more plausible most likely."

"Thanks for the ride don't crash it on the way home." I said climbing out.

"I'm sorry Toria."

"Yeah love ya." I said not turning back to him and rolling my eyes.

"Love ya too Filly." I shut the door and went inside to have dinner. Mama A was in the process of making dinner as I entered the kitchen.

"Need some help?"

"Wash your hands and grate that cheese darlin'." She said.

"This is the one thing I miss about my mom. She loved it when I was big enough to help her cook. I liked it too. I'd come home from school when it was just the two of us, make myself a snack, and a few hours later help Mom make dinner. It was cool. I think I remember a time when we did it when I was younger too. She'd sit me on the counter and give me things to do. She was really sweet about it."

"You really miss her don't you?"

"Yeah. She was really one of a kind."

"All mothers are to their kids. Your mom in particular was a true doll. I remember her when we were kids. We were next door neighbors. Sometimes her dad was just too much so she'd come over and we'd do all sorts of stuff. When we started dating she always attracted the sweet guys. Socs and Greasers alike. I don't know what she saw in Dennis though. Not until she was free of him again. She confided that she took pity on the boy. She really thought she could tame him and provide something for..."

"Dallas."

"Right Dallas. Something his mom didn't. Turns out for a few years she did. Then she found out that Dennis was getting heavy handed with both of you. She thought that it was something that he was having a problem with. Turns out it wasn't when she figured out that he had fallen out of love with her she couldn't take it any more. She took you and left. She was real sorry she couldn't take Dallas as well. Said that the judge could give her custody of you easily but not of Dallas. Because he wasn't her's biologically she would have to prove Dennis was dangerous. It was hard to prove something that happened behind closed doors. You must have seen it. To the pubic Dennis looked like a true, caring, loving father. She really regrets not trying though. Thought she could protect Dallas better. She was real sorry he turned out how he did. That's why she hid him from you. She wanted you to keep that good image of him and not the nasty boy he turned out to be."

"You do what you gotta do to survive there Mama you know that. He's doing the best he can. Nice guys really do finish last there." I said.

"I know honey; she didn't want you to know that though which is why she thanked the Lord every night that she met Rich. He was a great influence on you."

"Thanks Mama." I said. She never mentioned that conversation again but I was real thankful she had told me that much. Wednesday I trained with Kenny again in the morning and this time it was Ashley who took me to town to get gas and then dropped me off at the DX.

"Who is that?" She asked as Soda filled her tank. I smirked.

"That there is Sodapop Curtis. Hot is he?"

"Are you kidding if there was a contest he would win hottie of the month." I saw Steve come out of the garage and knew it was their lunch time.

"Come on Curtis I'm hungry." Steve said.

"One minute." Soda answered.

"Ooo, even his voice is sexy. Tore...Tore...? Victoria, are you even listening to me?" I could tell she was rolling her eyes as she followed my gaze. "Go get him tiger."

"That's my boyfriend."

"Well good maybe you can talk him into setting me up with his best friend."

"Who is already taken." I said.

"Darn have fun." She said. I climbed out of the jeep and bolted to Steve who looked extremely happy to see me. He scooped me up and kissed me.

"Hey Soda go introduce yourself to my friend." I called when Steve put me back down but as I looked around the Jeep he was already talk to her. I could tell Ashley was smiling when she paid him and then drove off.

"That is your friend?" He asked walking back over to me.

"Yeah she's a few months older than I am." I said.

"Oh. Hey ain't it lunch time?"

"Sure, you guys want to walk me home and I'll whip you something up?" I asked.

"Sound's great." Soda says. The three of us walked home much like had the day before but this time I got the cold vibe from both of them. I looked up at them both but couldn't read their faces to get any more. It was like they were both putting up with each other for my sake. I fixed them both lunch and when they were almost finished I looked at Soda.

"Do you have any tools around here?" I asked.

"Yeah they're...out in the garage. The dirty ones in the black tool box...are the ones D...dad used to fix up the truck occasionally and the ones in the red box are the ones for the house."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah." He said swallowing hard. Steve shot me a stern look and I smiled softly placing my hand over Soda's.

"You think anyone would mind if I borrowed them?"

"I guess not."

"Thanks Soda." Soon they went back to work and I wandered out to the garage. I found the toolbox without problem and saw they were indeed covered in oil and other engine grime. I really didn't want to mess with his dad's stuff but the engine of my truck was starting to sound real weird. I found a pair of coveralls on the workbench with the initials S.C. on the tag and figured they belonged to Soda. Holding them up I realized they must have been much older than I had originally assumed. I shrugged and pulled them on realizing the were a bit too small I pulled them down to my waist and tied it there. Then I took a few tools and went out to my truck lifting the hood and setting up shop. I felt a hand on my shoulder a bit later and looked up to see Darry standing there.

"God Darry." I gasped.

"Relax. I thought you were Steve for a moment then I realized that I recognized those coveralls. Mom would get so mad when Dad would have Soda working on an engine and ruining his clothes so for his birthday she bought him coveralls."

"Yeah a few things were off with the engine. I've been fixing this thing since I was old enough to drive it."

"You're not old enough to drive." Darry said.

"Not legally. Dad said 13 was old enough in his books and he could practically do what ever he wanted on his farm. Especially on those widened horse trails."

"Shouldn't you have Steve take a look at it."

"If every man feels that a girl's place is in the kitchen then sure. I'll go make some damn dinner and let a complete jerk fix the truck I know inside and out." I said angrily.

"Relax I was just checking to make sure you know what you're doing." Darry said smirking.

"You're rather odd." I said cocking my head.

"I'm gonna go inside you let me know when the boys get in." Darry said.

"Sure, Pony and Johnny were inside I believe." I said. A while later Steve and Soda walked by and inside. I could hear their conversation through the open window.

"Hey Darry, did Toria hire a mechanic to look at her truck?" I heard Steve call.

"Not that I know of, why?" Darry answered.

"There's this guy out working on her truck engine."

"Maybe he's just a friend." Soda said but there was something in the way he said friend that made me suspicious.

"Maybe." Darry agreed. "Why don't you find out." Next thing I know Steve was leaning over the engine trying to look at me but I kept my gaze away from him.

"What you doing Bud?" He asked. I pointed to the sparkplug wires with a wrench. "Don't talk much?" I lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Guess not. Can I at least get your name?" I shook my head and wiped my hands off on a rag hanging from the radiator. "You done?" I pointed to the wires again and nodded. Then I ran a hand up and down his back under his T-shirt. "Bud I really don't swing that way." He said spinning and trapping my hand behind my back.

"I would hope you did Steve otherwise I'd have to worry about you." I said finally. He held my hand hostage pining me between him and the truck as he pulled off my hat.

"Tore? You don't know anything about trucks or engines for that matter." He said.

"When you've been working on the same damn truck engine for the past three years straight it doesn't matter if you know a lot about other engines as long as you know what you're doing." I snapped and pushed him away storming inside. I looked at Darry as I went into the bathroom and he gave me a sympathetic grin. I washed my hands shutting the door and not wanting to talk to Steve.

"Toria, come on babe talk to me." I just ignored Steve as he tried to plead with me. "Please I'm sorry."

"Go away." I snapped.

"This is all your fault you know?" Steve said turning to Soda.

"My fault how is this my fault?" Soda asked. In the brief silence I heard a shuffling of cards. "If you hadn't acted like a chauvinistic pig she wouldn't have been so angry."

"Me...? Me...?" The fighting went on but I just turned the water up and continued to wash my hands. Finally I shut it off and dried my hands cracking the door open.

"I don't care if she's your girlfriend Steve, she's still my friend and I rarely see her without you all over her." Soda said. I could tell he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"That's just it Soda she's my girlfriend and I'm allowed to be all over her. If you can't understand that then maybe..." Steve started.

"That's what's been going on?" I asked coming out of the bathroom. "That's why the two of you have been fighting for the past week?" I tried to keep my voice from rising but I knew it wouldn't be long before it did.

"It's none of your business." Steve roared at me.

"You've been fighting over me?" Soda turned his head and I knew I was right. "Steve, I can't do this anymore. I told you months ago that I wouldn't come between the two of you. I made you both promise that my relationship with Steve wouldn't come between the relationship the two of you had. I thought yours was stronger than mine. I was wrong. I'm sorry Steve, really I am, but we aren't going to work if you and Soda can't come to terms." I said looking at the floor. I then remembered Pony and Johnny in the living room and Darry in the kitchen but I guess I didn't really notice the door opening.

"You're not seriously dumping..." Steve started.

"I'm sorry Steve but I'm dead serious." I said. I winced as a strong hand came in contact with my cheek. I lifted a hand to it and swallowed. "It's over until you and Soda can come to terms. You're best friends since grade school and no girl should end that. I'm sorry you think I did. I have to go but I'll tell you this now you won't be able to find me until you've settled things the way I think they should be." This time when the hand came up I spun around and walk out passing a very stunned Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit, '_that's odd when did he come in_', and my very pissed off big brother Dally who I hadn't seen enter either. I stormed out the door and stood there thinking again. '_Where wouldn't they find me if they looked?_' I pondered.

"You bastard I told you I'd kill you if you hurt her." I heard my brother yell before it hit me. Now I knew which friend they didn't know about and who wouldn't rat me out if they bugged him to death about it. His name was Tyler Terrell. The same Tyler that had gotten on me about walking alone with no general direction. He also lived in the apartments across from Buck's. I had met him with my mom when I had first moved in. I knocked on his apartment door and he answered wearing only a pair of blue jeans.

"Sorry did I interrupt something?" I asked looking at the floor. He tipped my head up and I could tell something was really off.

"Kinda but you know I'd do anything for you." He answered. I knew he was a tough hood who ran with Shepard's gang despite being five years older than Shepard himself.

"Then you won't mind giving me a place to crash for a while."

"Of course not get in here." He said.

"Ty baby who's at the door." I heard a female voice call. He rubbed the back of his neck then I realized what was off.

"Did I interrupt that?" I asked my face bright red.

"No honey, don't worry, you interrupted...down time." He answered rubbing my shoulder. I sighed as the girl came out dressed in nothing but a towel. The only way it could have been worse was if she was dressed in a sheet.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Victoria Winston, your name's Kristen right?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I've seen you around the DX and the Dingo."

"You're Randle's chick."

"Girl." I said sharply then remembering the fight swallowed hard. "Ex-girlfriend." I said although it felt foreign on my tongue.

"Since when?" Kristen and Ty demanded.

"The two of you seemed so in love much like Soda and Sandy." Kristen added.

"Since about 20 minutes before I came over here when I figured out why Soda and he have been fighting all week. They've been fighting over me and I dumped Steve when I worked it out then I came over here. I told them when it first started that I wouldn't come between them. Steve and Soda have been best friends since grade school and if me being with Steve ends that friendship...well I'd rather not be with Steve." After that explanation sank in my knees gave out from under me and I sank to the floor. "I actually broke up with Steve. I...I just...Oh God what have I done?" I cried.

"Kris, go across the street and get Buck." Tyler said as the tears started falling.

"No...Please don't. If Buck knows I'm here it's only a matter of time before Dally knows. Please Ty don't let anyone know. Not until Steve and Soda get past whatever problems they think they're having."

"Alright but you know how hard it is to keep things from Shepard." I nodded.

"Please just try alright?" I said. He nodded and sat down wrapping his arms around me. I held on to him as Kristen left the room to give us privacy. I don't know how long I sat there crying but eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up I heard voices.

"Ty we can't let her stay here, we don't have the room, not to mention her parents..."

"She doesn't have parents Kris. Her mom and step-dad are dead and her father who abused her is locked up. She's staying with her brother and his friends for now. I am not about to kick Tore out on the streets because you don't think we have the room."

"She's in our bed now where are we going to sleep?" Kris complained.

'_Ewww I'm in the bed they just did it in? Ewww._'

"No she's in _my_ guest room." Ty argued back.

"And where is my mom supposed to sleep when she comes to visit?"

"She can stay in a hotel for all I care. Tore's mom did a lot for me when I needed the help and since Tore needs my help I'm not about to kick her out. Besides your mom won't be here for three weeks. I know Steve and Soda they'll get over this before then." I walked out of the room as the front door slammed shut.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be. I've always told you mi casa es su casa." He said.

"She's...angry?"

"I guess. I don't know why though."

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "No matter how angry or upset you are you're always hungry."

"What can I say? I like to eat." I said.

_

* * *

The only way I'll know to change something is if you shoot me a review and tell me what you think of it. And by the way what Tyler told her in Spanish was "My house is your house."  
_


	39. To the Party

_Now we see things from a different point of view. As always I don't own anything you recognize as not mine. _

_**To The Party**_

* * *

Three days later Kristen had gotten over whatever she was having problems with but didn't come around much.

"Hey Tore, I just talked to that Mathews kid." Ty called walking inside and sitting next to me as I was flipping through reruns.

"Two-Bit?" I asked.

"Yeah him." He answered.

"What 'bouts?"

"He said Steve and Soda are fighting still but now Steve's blaming the breakup on Soda and there doesn't seem to be an end in sight."

"There has to be a way I can fix this." I said on the verge of tears again.

"No, there's not. Tore you have to let them work this out. There's nothing you can do. Anyway Dally's been turning this town upside down looking for you. He's asked Tim to do the same. Every time I see Shepard he's asked me if I've seen you. I guess it's because I was concerned the day you showed up after wandering."

"I told them they wouldn't find me. You think he's gonna give up?"

"No, remember what Dally wants..."

"He usually gets." I answered.

"Hey there's a party at Buck's tomorrow, why don't you come? You'll get out of the house and they'll never expect you there."

"Last time I went to a party at Buck's..."

"The only way to get over your fear is to get back up and..."

"Ride. I just...I don't know."

"Think about it." He looked really hopeful.

"I will." I promised.

**Ty's PoV**  
Three days after Victoria showed up I passed the DX. "No it's your fault Sodapop. If you hadn't said anything I'd still have her. You got what you wanted. Me without a girlfriend. You win." Steve yelled as I watched. "They're all taking your side. All of our friends think you're right and I was way out of line. I don't want to talk to you again." He spat before storming into the garage.

"Like he's the only one who lost something here." Soda muttered as I stopped next to him.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" He asked as I followed him inside.

"I saw your fight." I said. He looked at his shoes. "You lost as much as he did?"

"He may have lost his girlfriend but she was my friend too. Kinda like a little sister. But now my best friend never wants to talk to me because he blames me."

"This isn't what either of you wanted is it?"

"No, I loved hanging out with Steve but then Tator was cool to hang out with too. Then he started hanging all over her every time we got to see her lately and it started to hurt. I never really got to see her without him."

"Doesn't he think she wanted that too?"

"What? I don't know."

"Does Steve know what Victoria wanted?"

"I don't know, I mean maybe he's scared he's going to lose her, but he has to trust me I won't take her from him. Besides I've got a girlfriend and Tator is absolutely smitten with him."

"How do you think your fight is affecting her?" I asked.

"What?" Soda asked.

"You heard me Curtis. How do you think the fighting between you and Steve makes her feel?" I asked again.

"She'd feel torn in half...like the middleman in a tug of war..." Then something dawned on him. "Like I feel when...Oh Christ...I never thought...I've got to stop this." Soda said.

"Do you actually think he'll listen if you go in there?" I asked.

"Probably not." Soda said. "Think he'd listen to you?"

"Worth a shot." I said going into the garage. "Hey Randle." I said leaning against the wall.

"Terrell." He spat.

"Just 'cause I hit on Evie once, doesn't mean you have to be angry with me."

"What do you want?"

"You know you're wrong don't you?"

"What?"

"Soda hasn't won you know that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve looked up at me glaring daggers.

"The fight between you and Curtis. Soda lost his good friend because you're a jealous jerk and he thinks his best friend hates him. You lost your girlfriend and your best friend. That makes you about even."

"Stay out of this." He snapped.

"With you and Soda being even where does that leave Victoria?" Steve looked at me confused for a moment. "Steve you're her boyfriend but Soda's one of her closest confidants, where does your fighting leave her? Does she side with you because she's dating you or does she side with Soda and make you angry, but keep her confidant?" His eyes wandered the length of the garage before falling on me again.

"Why would she be hurt by this?"

"Because she cares deeply about both of you and she came between what she thought was an incredibly strong friendship. She never wanted that."

"But..."

"You hurt her Steve, not by hitting her, but by fighting with Soda. She's torn up by it and has cried herself to sleep almost every night since. You know how to get her back even if it'll mean damaging your pride. You know exactly what you have to do."

"How are you so sure it'll work?"

"Because the fighting is the only thing keeping her at bay. Stop that and fix the friendship you damaged and she'll come back when she hears."

"How will she find out we've stopped fighting? Last I heard no one knows where she's at."

"There's a party at Buck's tomorrow. Be there, both of you, without fighting and she'll know." I said stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"You mean she'll be there?"

"Yeah she's running with one of Shepard's gang and it's extremely likely that he'll end up convincing her to go."

"You mean she's dating him."

"Nope, just bumming around with. Word on the street has it no one's willing to touch your turf." I said in a low voice knowing that I could get in severe trouble for talking about Tore like that.

"But she dumped me." Steve answered.

"Doesn't matter. Everyone still thinks of her as your girl, well at least most of the guys I know do. Mainly because they respect Tim and Dally too much to try until she makes the first move and she's too upset to." I said turning to walk away.

"Terrell...Have you seen her?"

"No," I started.

"Then how did you know all that?"

"I know things. Besides I heard that she's staying with an old friend of hers. That and the last time I saw her was about 3 hours after she dumped you. I heard the rest from a guy who heard from a guy who heard from a girl who is dating a guy who lives down the street from where she's staying."

"Why would she go to one of Buck's parties? He talk her into dancing again?" Steve asked.

"Her birthday is the day after tomorrow. Dally said something about having a party at the Curtis' for her on her birthday and if Buck wanted to be involved he'd have to throw his own. Tomorrow night." I answered.

"Hmmmm, Terrell if you see her...tell her she's not missing that party. And...thanks." Steve said.

"Will do, and sure." I walked out the garage door and slowly made my way down the drive as Steve yelled to Soda. I heard movement behind me and slowed my pace even more.

"Hey...I...I'm sorry." Steve said.

"Yeah...me too, we're cool?" Soda answered.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have brought it up..."

"I get it, we're cool."

"You can go now Terrell." Steve yelled. I shrugged and left. I guess Steve told Soda about the party because I heard him mention something about Buck and a party but couldn't tell what. When I got home I knew I had to tell Tore the news without making it seem as if I helped them out. So I thought hard and came up with something about talking to that big mouthed kid she hung out with.

"Hey, Tore I just talked to that Mathews kid." I said getting her attention.

"Two-Bit?" She asked.

"Yeah him." I said.

"What 'bouts?"

That's when I blurted the first thing that came to my mind. "He said Steve and Soda are fighting still but now Steve's blaming the breakup on Soda and there doesn't seem to be an end in sight."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. *_That is so not what I wanted._* I though to myself.

"There has to be a way I can fix this." She said.

I told her there wasn't a way she could but they could do it on their own and about Dally's mission for the greasers of the neighborhood. Then the party came to mind.

"Hey there's a party at Buck's tomorrow, why don't you come? You'll get out of the house and they'll never expect you there." I was hopeful but she didn't look too convinced.

"Last time I went to a party at Buck's..."

"The only way to get over your fear is to get back up and..."

"Ride. I just...I don't know." I made her promise to think about but knew that I would have more convincing to do in the morning.

The next day I asked her about it again but she said she was still thinking about it. *_Man, how can I get her to go? She's like the guest of honor. She has to be there. Hmmm._*

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"What?" I replied.

"You just said Hmmm, and you look like you're thinking hard about something. So out with it. What's on your mind?" Victoria asked.

"Oh I was just thinking well...when was the last time you went to a party and actually had fun?"

"The 22nd." She answered confidently.

"Really?"

"Yes it was Pony's 14th birthday and yes I did have fun."

"I meant a real party."

"Last time I went to a real party I..." She swallowed hard and stared at the table.

"Hon, I wasn't there last time and I promise you this time I won't let you get hurt. But tell me."

"Todd's party."

"That was two and ½ months ago."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come with me. I promise Dally and I won't let you get hurt this time. Besides it's just across the street. If you feel uncomfortable at any time you can come straight back over here." I held my breath hoping I had convinced her.

"Alright fine." She said going to wash the dishes. "But if Soda and Steve are there and fighting I'm killing you and taking over your apartment."

"Deal." I said hugging her shoulders from behind. No offense to her or anything but she really needed to go home. Winston and Tim both were wearing on my nerves and the sooner she was home and back in her boyfriend's comfortable arms the sooner they'd be off my back.

As it edged toward six she came out of her room and stood on the edge of the living room. "Tyler." She said in a sweet 'I've got a problem and need you to fix it' kind of voice.

"Yes Tore." I answered bored.

"I don't have anything to wear." She said.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" I asked looking at her baggy, three times too big jeans which I believe were mine, and oversized tank which I also knew was mine.

"I can't wear this." She said disgustedly.

"Again what's wrong with it?"

"It would be ok if I was going with Steve but..."

"I get, trust me. You want to make him jealous of what he lost so he'll stop the fight." I stated. Kristen had done it twice to me and it worked wonders. She nodded ducking her head. "What about over at Buck's?" I asked. Again she nodded and I realized what she wanted. "Come on kid." I said picking up my keys and shutting off the TV. When we got to Buck's she disappeared upstairs and then came back a short while later with a handful of clothes. She was also shaking. "It's alright." I threw an arm around her and lead her back to my place.

**Victoria's PoV**  
After my shower I got dressed in the clothes I had taken from Buck's. A black form fitting t-shirt, a pair of hip-hugger jeans and my favorite sneakers before messing with my hair for a bit. Normally I would just run a brush though it, tuck it behind my ears, and call it done but tonight...I wanted something different. I brushed it back pulling it half up decided against that and let it fall back down. That gave me an idea. I ran my hand through my hair a few times giving it a wind-blown, tasseled look.

"Perfect." I muttered looking at the clock. 10:27 time to go. "Hey Ty ready to go?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Damn." Ty whistled. "You look fine." I smiled looking down.

"Yup thanks. Let's go." As soon as we stepped out the door we could hear the country music from across the street. Ty threw his arm around my shoulders and steered me across the street. "I've already threatened you right?" Ty nodded as we paused outside the door.

"You'll be ok trust me." Ty said opening the door. I walked in with Ty behind me and spotted Buck. Technically I almost ran into him but that didn't really matter.

"Alright let's get this party started." Buck yelled causing a few cheers to go up and the music if possible to go up as well.

"I thought it was already started." I said loudly.

"Not until the guest of honor was here."

"Why would I be the guest of honor? Unless of course you mean Ty."

"No, you." I followed him to the bar where he reached over and then handed me a bottle of Root Beer. "Happy birthday kid, your drinks are on the house tonight." He answered.

"Oh yeah my birthday's tomorrow isn't it." Buck rolled his eyes and looked at Ty. "That's why you were so eager to get me to come right?" Ty nodded.

"Dance for me tonight?" Buck asked.

"Maybe later."

"Fine there are some boys in there playing pool if you want to clean them out." I smirked. "Clean bets only." Buck warned.

"You're on your own Ty." I said grabbing my drink and walking into the other room hopping up on a stool and looking around the room.

**Ty's PoV**  
"She's staying with you." Buck stated.

"Yeah, just don't mention it." I answered.

"Doesn't matter she's going home tonight anyway."

"You think?"

"Yeah Dally's around and so are Steve and Soda."

"Why'd you want her to dance?"

"Cause boys spend more money on drinks if they have some entertainment."

"Remember what happened last time?"

"See that bar?" Buck nodded up to the metal bar that ran the length of the drink bar but on the ceiling. I nodded. "Just had that installed. The girls can grab it to keep the guys from pulling them off the bar. That and I'm sure Lizzie will use it to kick a couple guys in the face."

"She wasn't on the bar last time."

"Steve and Soda are both in that room and as far as I know there aren't any Brumley boys here." Buck said.

"Winston's here?" I said.

"And both Shepards. If you're so worried about her go keep an eye on her." Buck told me before he walked away.

"Hey there sweetie what's on tap tonight?" I asked the bartend.

"Miller Lite or Bud." The bartend said rolling her eyes.

"I'll take a Coke then." She handed me the bottle and then went back to the other end. I looked around the room and saw both Shepards walk towards the back room and that Mathews kid plopped down beside me.

"Hey there Terrell."

"Mathews."

"You seen Victoria lately?"

"Back room. I believe she's winning a few pool games." I said.

"Oh...Thanks for what you did for Steve and Soda."

"Purely for her benefit. I don't care if they're fighting or not."

"I'm sure you don't. You'll like it when she leaves though right?"

"Leaves?"

"She's practically taken over your apartment right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw you both leave here and walk back across the street to your apartment today."

"You gonna say something about it?"

"No, but I'll talk her into going home soon."

"I'm sure you will." I said. He left soon and I think he went back to see Tore.

_

* * *

And there you have it things from Tyler's Point Of View. Please let me know what you think._


	40. I promise

_Here's another chapter and this soon wow amazing. Tell me how you like it. And again I don't own what you know doesn't belong to me._

_**I Promise**_

**

* * *

Victoria's PoV**  
"We've stopped fighting." A male voice said in my ear. I turned around and saw Soda and Sandy standing there.

"Hey Soda, Sandy," I tried to smile and then seeing Soda's I grinned.

"You did hear me right?" He asked.

"Yeah I heard you." I answered. I looked over to where Steve was and swallowed.

"Hold that thought and think about it. It's my turn." He said hurrying to the table Steve was standing at.

"Sandy..."

"Winston." She said softly.

"Been talking to Evie again?" I asked.

"She's my best friend; we've been close for the past three years it's hard not to be influenced by her."

"Get to know me and I swear it won't be hard. Angela Shepard is pretty comfortable about it."

"It's...I'll try." She said. I looked back at Steve and bit my lip. "You um...what drew you to Steve in the first place?"

"His hair, I noticed that at first. Then I noticed his eyes. I could stare into those green eyes all day."

"Evie said she also noticed his eyes. Although I think she was more attracted to his job and cash flow than anything else." Sandy said. I kept an eye on the game but I also watched the crowd. I could see Dally, Tim, and Sylvia watching from a distance and occasionally I would see Curly's eyes rove the room and land on me. I watched carefully as Soda sank one striped ball and then on his next shot sink another. I checked the table and realized there were more of those than the others.

"Hey there hot stuff." A guy said blocking my view. I couldn't be too sure which gang he was from but I knew by Sandy's look it wasn't good. She looked at me worriedly and then looked for an escape. I think she was scared. I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey." I answered coolly.

"Wanna get a room?" He asked.

"That was rather forward." I answered.

"Come on honey, you're cute, I like you and I want you."

"No thanks, I'd rather stay and enjoy my party."

"So you're the birthday girl? Come with me and I'll give you the best present any girl could ask for." He said.

"Don't think so." I glanced past the guy and saw Curly speaking quickly to both Tim and Dally.

"What about you, surely you'd love a shot." He said turning to Sandy.

"She has a boyfriend leave her alone." I snapped.

"You want me just say the word." The guy said again. Sandy looked so scared that I was ready to fight. I don't know why especially since she was friends with Evie, but I guess I could see Kelsey or Ashley in her place and that made me angry. He obviously wouldn't lay off. "Come on Baby, I'll show you a real good time. Maybe your friend will join us." The guy said laying his hand over mine.

"I'll show you what '_no_' means Hines if you don't get your hands off my sister." Dally growled. I didn't even see him walk up but I guess he had had enough. Hines removed his hand and turned around slowly.

"What did you say to me?" he asked.

"You heard me now get or I'll make you get." Dally said. Hines glared at Dally and smirked at me before walking away. I swallowed as Dally turned his gaze on me and looked a bit angry. "Hello little sister, where you been?" Though it seemed friendly enough I knew it wasn't completely.

"Around Dally it doesn't matter."

"It matters when I can't find you."

"Listen big brother, I'm glad you care and all but as you can see I'm perfectly fine so you don't have to worry." I answered. I looked across the room where three girls were flirting with Steve to include Evie and Sylvia. "Hey bro you might want to take a look over there." I said pointing to Steve.

"Little broad." Dally muttered walking over to her and pulling her away. Once a safe distance away they started arguing. I looked away and when I looked back they were both yelling and gesturing at me. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Shut up, both of you." I growled. "Sylvia we've met before if you don't remember."

"You're friends with Two-Bit aren't you? And now you're aiming to steal my boyfriend." She answered.

"No you're the little...girl that's trying to ruin my birthday party and flirting with guys behind my brother's back." I spat back.

"That's real rich Dal. How much did you have to pay her to say that?" She asked.

"Pay me? This jerk won't even buy me lunch, what makes you think he'd pay me to say something?" I snapped. Then Evie strolled up.

"Sylvia." Then Evie muttered something under her breath that I didn't want to repeat.

"Did you hear? This bitch says she's his sister." Sylvia laughed. "Funny right?"

"No, this is his sister Victoria Sanders." Evie said spitting my name out. "Why would she say it unless it was true? Then again didn't I hear you changed your last name back to Winston?"

"It was never officially Sanders in the first place." I answered trying not to get angry. "If you'll excuse me I have a game to win." I said stepping away to Steve's pool table. The guy at the table missed the eight ball by inches. "You're gonna lose this game you know that?" I said leaning against the wall. Steve turned and looked at me. He cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You know she might be right." Two-Bit said leaning on my shoulder.

"Whatever." Steve said rolling his eyes and turning back to the game. I walked up to the guy who had just missed another shot.

"How much you got riding on this game?" I asked.

"Five bucks." He answered.

"Alright then I'll bet you five bucks that I can beat you in one turn ending this game."

"But you're a girl." He protested.

"Well then you just earned yourself five bucks easily if your assumption is true."

"I don't know."

"Come on man it's an easy five bucks." His buddy said.

"Yeah, all I'm asking for is one turn. I'll give you five bucks if I can't do it without interference."

"Well since you're a girl, I guess I can raise the bet to 10 bucks if you win and if you can't I get five bucks and a dance." He said with confidence.

"So let me get this straight. If I can sink every striped ball plus the eight ball you'll give me 10 dollars and leave me alone, but if I can't I owe you five and a dance?"

"That's it exactly." He said nodding.

"Deal." I said shaking his hand. I walked to the wall and picked up my favorite pool cue. I walked back to the table and took my shots. "One more and you walk away. Oh and don't forget you owe me ten dollars." I said. Making sure Two-Bit was the only one behind me I lined up the shot and smirked. "Eight ball, side pocket." I called then sunk it. I smirked as he gaped like a fish. I looked at him and held my hand out. "Pay up."

"You...you...you cheated."

"Did not. You just sat there and watched me sink every ball on the table fair and square."

"Am I gonna have a problem with you holding up your deal?" A voice said. I looked up and saw Tim standing there. I smirked then looked back at the guy. He looked at Tim then growled as he handed over the two fives. I smirked as he walked away and then sighed. I turned straight around and walked passed Tim to where Steve and Soda were.

"Your game your cash." I said handing them each a five. I turned to walk back to the bar to grab another root beer having finished the first already but Two-Bit grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Two-Bit asked.

"I...I..." I pointed to the empty bottle when another was pressed into my hands.

"Here." Dally answered. "IBC root beer the best Buck has."

"Now that you have that I believe I have a toast to make." Two-Bit said lifting me up onto the pool table I had just cleared off. I sat on the edge of the table looking down. "Don't make me haul you to your feet." I sighed and stood knowing he would do just that. "Attention, Attention." Two-Bit yelled. Everyone quieted down for the most part and Buck even turned his music down. "Thank you all. I would like to make a toast to a good friend of mine. As some of you know tomorrow is my dear friend Victoria's sweet 16th birthday and Buck threw her this wonderful party." I could feel my face growing red and I knew I probably looked like a ripe tomato picked in August but Two-Bit went on. "So in honor of this I do believe it's only proper to wish her a very happy birthday." He began singing the Happy Birthday song and soon almost everyone joined in. After they stopped I looked down at Two-Bit.

"I royally hate you now. Can I get down or are you gonna embarrass me some more?" I asked.

"You can get down." Two-Bit agreed. I climbed off the table as the music went back up. Two-Bit grabbed my arm and looked at me. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright I just don't like so much publicity unless I create it." I answered hugging him before hopping up on the nearest stool.

"You know I'm sorry for putting you between us." Soda said.

"I know Soda." I answered.

"Hey kid I need to talk to you." Dally said looking exceedingly unhappy.

"Well then talk." I demanded.

"Don't forget your birthday isn't till tomorrow and even still don't take that attitude with me." He snapped.

"I'm sorry Dally." I said softly.

"You promised me you wouldn't hustle anymore after last time." Dally said.

"I didn't Dally I promise. I never pretended to be bad at pool. He assumed I was because I was a girl and he raised the bet. I promise you I didn't hustle him."

"But you didn't warn him."

"Well no but really would anyone make a bet that they could beat someone with five balls left on the table in one turn if they weren't good at pool?" I asked.

Dally glared at me with a look on his face that I didn't understand. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear "you be careful, you hear? I won't always be around to deflect the heat and I don't want to explain to your boyfriend that your pretty face got messed up because you have an unusual talent for pool."

"A) I don't have a boyfriend you know that, B) thanks, and C) I'm always careful I don't want what happened last time to happen again."

"Happy Birthday kid. Just in case you don't come home tomorrow."

"Thanks Dally." I said. Then looking over his shoulder I sighed. "You may want to keep a tighter reign on your girlfriend." I said motioning over his shoulder. He looked back and shrugged.

"It's just Shepard. He won't take her from me." I rolled my eyes. "While I'm out of the cooler at least." I smirked and leaned back against the wall.

"Hey Winston, want to play?" A guy called. Dally turned around and looking past him I recognized the guy as Billy from Shepard's gang. "Not you the girl." Dally turned back to me and was about to speak but I beat him to it.

"Be careful I know." I said. He just nodded. I picked up my cue and downed the rest of my drink then went to play. After putting five dollars each on the game we played. I won of course and took on several more guys until Tim stepped up.

"All or nothing?" Tim asked.

"Not with you. Ten at the most I could never beat you, you taught me to play."

"I'll take it easy on you. It being your birthday and all."

"If we play it's a fair game, otherwise I won't play you. Dig?" Tim nodded and set up the game.

"Five bucks?" He said.

"Deal." I answered.

"You break." He said stepping back. So we played. For a while we were even then he'd pull ahead then I would and then we'd go back to being even. Eventually we got down to the eight ball. Only too soon Tim sunk that ball as well and once again I lost.

"Told you I could never beat you."

"You will one day." I handed over his money and walked away.

"You scared to take on anyone else?" Some one called.

"Nope just bored. Maybe I'll play ya later." I answered. I got another drink before heading towards the living room. I didn't make it all the way before someone cornered me.

**Steve's PoV**  
Soda and I sat back and watched as Victoria took on guy after guy. If my math was correct she had racked up nearly 50 dollars by the time Tim stepped up. After they conversed Tim set up the game and they played. She lost and paid Tim what looked like five bucks before heading away from the table. "She plays a fair game." I mentioned.

"Dally would skin her if she didn't." Soda said. I gave him a confused look and he went on. "She promised Dally she'd never hustle again after a bad game. Plus you saw her win our game, she's a pool shark she doesn't have to play dirty to win." I nodded and watched her walk up to the bar.

"What is she drinking?"

"IBC root beer." Two-Bit answered.

"Dally won't let her having anything strong?" Soda asked.

"No it ain't that, she's just as much of a root beer fiend as Pony is about Pepsi." Two-Bit explained. Then Tyler Terrell sat down next to me.

"If you want her back Randle you have to go after her now, she's leaving soon." He said. I nodded and went after her cornering her right before she reached the living room.

"Toria can we talk?" I asked. She turned between my arms and put her back to the wall.

"You're blocking my exit." She said.

"Alright I guess I deserved that." I muttered. She wasn't gonna make this any easier on me. "Listen Toria, I'm really sorry for making you come between me and Soda. I never meant for you to get involved. You have to believe me." She cocked an eyebrow and I looked down and sighed. "Maybe you don't have to but it's true. I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you and for hurting you like I did. I'm really sorry." I said.

She looked down and I could tell she was hesitant to believe me. I glanced over my shoulder at where Soda, Sandy, and Two-Bit were sitting. "Hold her." Two-Bit mouthed. I turned back to Victoria and could tell she was on the verge of tears. I gently took her into my arms and I felt her body shake with sobs.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. I didn't know what else to say to her.

"Stop saying that." She said tearfully. I barely heard it though.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." I said instead. A bit more of that and an occasional 'I'm sorry' and her tears seemed to subside. My shirt felt a bit damp but as long as she didn't pull away or slap me I could really care less. "Really Tore, I'm really sorry for all the crap I put you through the past week, it wasn't right or fair to you."

"You're darn right it wasn't. It still isn't." She answered.

"I can fix that." I said.

"How?" She asked looking up at me. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were tears running down her face.

"Be my girl again and I'll make you the happiest girl in Tulsa. I promise." I was taking a huge chance and was praying she'd say yes. I could understand if she said no but I was hoping against hope she'd say yes. I took another chance and wiped away her tears with one hand.

"I...I..." She stammered. She shook her head quickly and broke out of my grip running upstairs. I walked back to the bar and sat down next to Soda. Laying my head down, I heaved a sigh.

"Hey there doll." I heard Evie's sticky sweet voice and felt her nails running up my arm. "Some girls are just so complicated. Look Steve, you tried and she doesn't want you. I do honey, I promise I'll make you happier than she ever could." I looked up and sighed. Evie did have her high points but I just couldn't see her like I use to.

"If you're not upstairs in her room in the next thirty seconds you're gonna lose your chance." Buck said. I looked at him and saw him leaning slightly looking past me. I glanced behind me and saw him staring at Dally who was trying to shake Shepard. "Look Steve it ain't you, it's the crowd. She hates attention unless she creates it and she wasn't so...Get up there or Dally will make sure you stand no chance. As much as I shouldn't get involved I know she's better off with you if you're willing to work for it. If she doesn't let you in the key's at the top of the door frame." Buck said. I glanced at Soda and Sandy who both nodded then bolted up the stairs. The door was easy enough to find considering I had been there before. I knocked and waited.

"What do you want?" Victoria snapped.

"Toria let me in." I called.

"Door's open." She answered. _*Good start*_ I thought turning the handle and pushing it open. I shut it softly behind me and leaned against it. The room was just as bare as last time except this time there was an air conditioner in the window and the room was about ten degrees cooler than the hallway. There were few stuffed animals on the top shelf of the closet and she was lying on the bed on her stomach.

"Toria?" I asked speaking softly.

"How can I trust you? I hate getting hurt."

"I'm..." I started but she continued talking as if I hadn't spoken.

"It hurts to be played with. My emotions aren't your personal toy. I can't stand the emotional roller coaster. Always up and down, you can make me so happy one minute and the next you shatter my heart in two. What if I'm tired of dealing with that? What if I'm sick of the roller coaster, sick of being dumped on, and sick of your temper? What if I don't want to deal with your bad moods? Or I just want the good times?"

"Without the bad times you wouldn't know what a good time is or the good would get boring and you'd want something different."

"Variety is the spice of life right?"

"Yeah." I answered slowly walking toward her. "I can't promise you won't get hurt."

"What if I'm tired of you and want a good boy. Or maybe I want a total bad boy?"

"That's why you have me, a mix of both. I can party with the best of them but I also have a good job and I try not to treat you like dirt."

"You treat me alright because of my brother." She answered sitting up and looking at me. I saw she was holding my monkey in her arms. The purple ribbon gave it away completely. Now was the time to slightly stretch the truth a bit.

"Toria, honey I've known your brother for long enough to know that his bark is worse than his bite." I answered.

"Then how come it's been a week and you're still black and blue?" She asked nodding to my arms. I rubbed the bruise remembering how unhappy Dally had been about one slap.

"That's not the point. I know it's not right to treat you like crap because I know how my mom feels after my dad does it to her."

"What if..." she started.

"What if I give you the world? What if you be my girl again and I don't screw this up? What if we stay together for the rest of our lives and I support you and our kids the best I can?" I asked. "Stop with the what if's and start living in the present one day at a time."

"What if I was just thinking out loud and I'm scared?"

I sat down in front of her and placed my hands on the monkey's head. "Tore I can't promise ya that you won't get hurt. I can't promise everything will be ok or that I won't get angry. What I can promise is that I'll try my damnest to make you happy and I'll be as faithful to you as you have been to me. I'll promise that I'll be here for you as long as you need me. Stay with me for a while, life is too long to spend alone. You grabbed that monkey I bought you so it's gotta mean something about us."

"Don't let it happen again, my heart can't take it." She said moving into my arms.

"I promise to listen to ya more, I promise not to treat ya like dirt, I promise..."

She jerked back and looked up at me. "Stop, don't make anymore promises like that. The only thing I want you to promise is that you'll try to make this relationship work." She demanded.

"I promise I'll try to make us work if you promise to be my girl again."

"I promise as long as you keep trying." She said hugging me and squishing the monkey between us. I kissed her head and held her close to me swearing I'd keep that promise.

_

* * *

Interesting wonder how Dally is gonna take all this. _


	41. Just Talking Tim

_Here's another chapter. Tell me how you like it. Either I'm doing something wrong because I'm not getting reviews or something right because they don't feel the need to review. And again I don't own what you know doesn't belong to me._

_**Just Talking Tim **_

* * *

Slowly I felt her hand slid into mine and knew I had won her over. I smiled as she laced our fingers together and pulled me so we were lying on the bed with her half draped over me. "Steve did you really mean what you said?" Victoria asked as she laid her head on my chest.

"Which part?" I asked then cringed when I realized that my statement could be taken the wrong way. I wrapped an arm around her and stroked her back hoping to keep her calm.

"The part about supporting me and our kids?" She asked her free hand playing with the pillow behind my head.

"That's in the future baby," I froze not knowing exactly how she would take that statement. When she didn't say anything just squirmed pulling the monkey from between us I continued, "I know I told you not to think about it but you're the only person I could ever see myself settling down and happily having kids with."

"Why me?" she asked not looking at me.

"I don't really know. At first I thought it was the thrill, I thought hey she's protected by both Dallas and Shepard if I can really get her it would make me seem like...I don't know...It did send a thrill through me. Like going down a big hill at the rollercoaster but now...Now it's like something in me has changed. It's like...Like you came into my life and something snapped. You've got that passion and fire that draws people to you that keeps things interesting. Then when I cheated on you with Evie or the other way around...You stunned me.

"If it had been Evie and some other girl Evie would have slapped me and walked off in a huff and then with some fancy dinner she'd forgive me but...This time she slapped me and I didn't feel the need to go to all stops to make it up to her...You...You brought me to my knees and made me actually want to work to get you to forgive me. That's never happened, no girl and not many guys have ever sent me to my knees and no girl made me want to apologize as bad as you did. The entire time we were apart then and in the past week I've thought of nothing expect how to get you to forgive me," I was only lying to her a slight bit but she would never know.

"How many kids?" she asked looking up at me.

"How ever many you want baby."

"No, I want a specific number."

"Alright then...I see two," I said hesitantly.

"Two?" she asked.

"Yeah, a girl and her little brother."

"Why not one?"

"Well one is kinda lonely; surely you know how that feels being away from Dally all the time."

"And why not three?"

"Because that puts one in the middle. It hurts Soda sometimes and I couldn't do that to our kids," I said rubbing her back. She sighed and shifted a bit.

"I think two or three might be good."

"Really?" I didn't want to get to hopeful but it seemed as though she could really see us together in the future.

"Yeah, two boys and the middle child's a girl," she said then she looked up at me and smiled. "You know I think the oldest boy will have his daddy's temper but his mama's self-control."

"Oh yeah? And the girl?"

"The girl will be her daddy's spitting image looks wise but she'll have her..."

"Her mama's amazing personality?"

"Actually I was going to say her grandma's personality."

"What was your mom like?"

"Dally says she was a lot like Mrs. Curtis," Victoria answered, "Mama was a soft, sweet, caring woman. But man did she know the score. She was always the last one to raise her voice and she...she always tried to win every argument with logic. It's how she...how she got my father to just give up. That's where I get my softer side from." Her voice was real soft and gentle. I could tell she was trying not to cry. I really hated when girls cried no man ever liked it but...this time it was sorta different.

"I bet she really loved you and she'd be proud of you," I said kissing her forehead.

"You really think so?" The look on her face broke my heart.

"If she really was like Mrs. C then I know so," I said wanting to wrap her up and protect her from the world. "She'll be an amazing little girl."

"She's her daddy's princess," she said.

"And the little boy? What do you think he'll be like?"

"I don't know really, maybe a mix of us both. He's got your smile though. I love your smile."

"Maybe because he loves you as much as I do. You make me want to smile all the time that I look at you," I smiled and she blushed looking at my chest. "We could live out on your Dad's farm maybe. With like five or six horses and a few dogs and cats, maybe even a snake or two. Just like a slice of heaven, especially if I have you wrapped in my arms every night." Part of me only wanted to say this because it was the quickest way to ensure I had her back but the free spirited part of me that liked to dream that I had locked away ages ago would have loved if that came true. I couldn't allow myself that hope because I knew she was destined for bigger things and greasers like me would never go anywhere.

"You're not trying to put me to sleep are you?" she asked sleepily.

"No," I answered. "Why?"

"Because that would be the nicest dream I've ever had."

"Surely you've always dreamed of your prince charming riding in to sweep you off your feet."

"Sure but he never came dressed in coveralls covered in grease stains with some of the grease in his hair. He always rode in on a buckskin pony, black jeans, and a white cowboy hat. He'd promise me the world and throw in the moon. I just never thought he'd give me the world and fix my car while he was at it."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, different and unexpected but not a bad thing definitely not a bad thing," she said.

"Good," I said. She sighed and pushed herself up.

"Come on my little grease monkey I still have a party to attend," Victoria said kissing my lips gently. Somehow each of her kisses left me wanting more.

"Don't go," I urged.

"I must, Dally'll freak if we're up here too long," she answered.

"Stop worrying about Dally so much."

"I don't know how to explain this to you."

"I know Dally wants what's best for you and you don't want to disappoint him but you have to take control of your own life and enjoy being with me."

"I love you so much...and I really want nothing more than to lay up here with you for the rest of the night but you can't always get what you want." She sighed sitting up and turning her back on me.

"Baby, please." I begged. She sighed again and hung her head. I rolled on my side and ran my hand along her back. Then it struck me, maybe there was a way to change her mind. I ran my hand down her back to her side and felt for that weak spot. Her body became loose and relaxed and I smirked.

"Steve, please don't try to get me to change my mind," she said. I dropped my hand and exhaled loudly. "Thank you, now come on maybe we can continue this downstairs or sometime tomorrow." Toria looked at me and grinned. I just rolled my eyes and found myself on my back as she hovered grinning.

I looked up at her and she smirked kissing me hard. I went to pull her in but she pulled back and walked to the door. "You're a tease," I muttered but I got up and took her hand letting her drag me downstairs and back to the party where a rough hand slammed me back into the wall.

Victoria stopped and turned around still holding my hand and I could see she was glaring at the guy. "Can I hel-lo Shepard." I swallowed looking up at him.

"What were you doing up there?" he asked.

"Talking Shepard," I answered.

"Baby?" he asked turning to Victoria.

"Please, just let it go Tim," she said.

"Liz," he stated. I tried to move to stand between them but he pushed me back harder and increased the pressure on my chest to hold me against the wall.

"Drop it Shepard or you'll be leaving," Victoria answered.

"Victoria..." he said slowly. From what I could see his breathing had grown slow and deep and I knew he was trying to restrain himself. I saw her freeze and as far as I could remember Tim had never used her first name.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked.

"I want to know exactly what you were doing up there," he said. I squeezed her hand and she gave me a weak smile.

"Why does it matter so much? He's just Steve."

"Because he's a guy and you're still vulnerable. I just want to know what you were doing up there Victoria Elizabeth."

"It doesn't matter Tim."

"Yes it does. You were almost raped here a little more than a week ago and I know you're not over it." When I saw tears start to streak down her face that's when I had to step in. Unfortunately someone else did.

"Randle I swear if you made her cry..." Dallas started.

"I'm still black and blue from the last time I pissed you off," I answered.

"Tim..."

"I know you trust him about as much as I do. We have a right to know what's going on in our kid sister's life," Tim said to Dally.

Toria looked up at Dally and his eyes narrowed. "Timothy Shepard, blood has never meant that much to me when it came to who my family is but when you start messing with my cub you've got another thing coming. I don't give a damn if you helped raise her or not I will not let you make her cry. What did they tell you?"

"They were just talking," Tim answered glaring back at me.

"Randle..." Dally warned.

"We were just talking that's it and you know I wouldn't lie to you," I raised one hand surrendering to him. He cocked an eyebrow and I saw his eyes follow my other arm to where my hand was laced with Victoria's.

"Just talking Lizzie Beth?" he asked softly.

"Just talking Dally," she answered.

"She's on the edge of bawling her eyes out Shepard, outside now." Dally hugged Victoria once then drug Tim outside after giving me a look that said, 'Make her happy'. I pulled her back to me and hugged her tight.

"I'll make everything better just tell me what to do," I said.

"Hold me?" she asked.

"That I can do," I held her close and slowly the tears stopped.

"You must think I'm a mess," she said when she pulled back.

"I think you keep getting dealt the raw end of...crap. Dally will deal with Shepard now you must enjoy the rest of your party," I said not wanting to swear in front of her. She gave me the weakest most unbelieving look I have ever seen on her face and I prayed Dally kicked the crap out of Shepard. "Let's get something to drink." I took her over to the bar and spotted the bartend.

"Hey, what can I get for y'all?" she asked. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with a cute smile but a 'mess with me I'll show you' kinda attitude.

"Hey Ann I'll have a root beer and..." Victoria trailed off looking at me.

"Uh..." I glanced at her and sighed. "Coke will be fine," I finished.

"Oh, Ann this is my boyfriend Steve Randle, Steve this is my good friend Ann Little."

"Nice to meet you," Ann answered turning around with two bottles in her hand.

"Do you do this often?" I asked.

Ann smiled before she answered, "No, just when I need the cash. Shawn Ridder introduced me to Tore here and she introduced me to Buck who said the job is mine when I need it. Tore honey, what's wrong? And if you say your brothers I am going to slap you silly."

Victoria frowned at the bar before answering, "It's...I don't know. Well aside from what you said."

"Doll baby, those boys mean well they just don't want you getting hurt again and to tell the truth they kinda blame themselves for it. They were here and they didn't stop him."

"But I'm fine."

"No, your not."

"I..."

"You will be and that's all that's important. Now here you go two drinks on the house for you and your man. Now go have fun. And after all it's your birthday and it's your party so party like you mean it or I'm gonna have to make you." Victoria smiled and Ann shot her a look.

"I'm going," Toria said standing and pulling me back to the living room. She looked around then back at me before looking at the new makeshift dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" I asked in her ear. She grinned and took my hand. After what seemed like forever I finally convinced her to take a break and backed her into a wall.

**Victoria's PoV**  
You know tonight had a rough start but I was starting to like where it was going. Dancing with my boyfriend who loved me and now he's backing me into the wall...I grinned knowing where it was going. I licked my now dry lips and placed my arms around his neck as he placed one on my hip and the other on the wall near my head. "Have a told you you're beautiful lately?" Steve asked.

"Not that I remember."

"You're exceedingly beautiful and I want nothing more to kiss you senseless so I can take you home and have you wrapped in my arms all night," he said.

"Ok...now say something that isn't completely sweet and is completely Steve," I demanded.

"Hey I can be sweet."

"Yeah, but not usually."

"You are..." I smirked and he glared. "Such a tease."

"Thank you," I said. He slid his hand from my hip to my sweet spot and I bucked against him. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I said so," I said as my mind started to become unfocused. His other hand left the wall and started trailing up and down my back.

"Admit it you want me," Steve whispered in my ear.

"Kiss me," I answered.

"What?"

"Kiss me," he pulled back smirking before he kissed me soft and sweet then grinned.

"Admit you want me," he said.

"If you give me what I want."

"I'll give you exactly what you want as long as you admit you want me."

"God Steve..." his hand began working my sweet spot again and I melted. "Want you so bad." I finally admitted. He smirked, trailed his hand up to my hair, and kissed me with the passion and fire I knew he had. My eyes fluttered shut as I pushed against him, his hand slid to the small of my back so he could pull me close and he held me there. I don't know how long we stood there making out but only too soon a hand brushed my arm and tapped Steve on the shoulder. I flipped the person off thinking it was either Dally or Tim but that person wouldn't walk away. I cracked an eye and saw a guy I didn't know. I pulled away and Steve looked at me in confusion. Seeing me stare past him he looked behind him.

"We're kinda busy here dude, what do you want?" Steve asked.

"Her," the guy says gripping my wrist and pulling me away from Steve slightly.

"I'm sick of you Brumley boys messing with my girlfriend. Now scram."

"I don't take no for an answer," the Brumley guy said.

"Get your dirty hands off of me," I growled trying to pull lose.

"I don't think so," he said. I sighed and pulled away from Steve. I leaned back into the wall for support and kicked the guy in the stomach which pushed the guy far enough back that he let go of me. "You little bitch," he growled.

"Thank you and yes I do intend to do you harm."

"No I meant bitch like that word you hate...oh what was it...That's right you're a good little slut aren't you?" I growled and punched him over and over again. He grabbed both of my wrists with one hand and my hair with the other pulling me to him. "I always get what I want and tonight I want you so bad that I'm gonna make sure you forget everything except my name," he said.

"That's impossible," I said calmly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well...because I don't know your name."

He dropped my wrists and backhanded me. "Don't smart off to me girl," he growled, "By the way it's Kevin." Then he forced himself on me. Using the grip he had on my hair to hold me still as he forced his lips on mine. I really tried to push him away but he was too strong for me and I just couldn't plus he gripped my hair tighter. He used his free hand to grab my butt and I flinched. I reached up and grabbed his wrist and when he shoved his tongue in my mouth I dug my nails into his wrist and bit his tongue. He let go and reeled back with a howl of pain. I smirked and tried to walk back to Steve but found I couldn't. There was a circle of onlookers and Kevin had gripped my wrist.

"Let go," I demanded. He spit out some blood and narrowed his eyes at me. I tried not to show how scared I really was.

"You play dirty bitch."

"I play violent and they say it's not good to piss off a Winston which is exactly what you're doing." Kevin looked around and just like I had I knew he spotted Dally but that wasn't who I was talking about. "I wasn't talking about my big brother. Now are you gonna let me go or am I gonna have to kick your butt?"

"You couldn't win if I had both hands tied behind my back," Kevin spat. I drew back and punched him in the gut. From what I was told later by Angel I looked like I really wanted to kill that guy. He got in a few good punches and bruised me up pretty good. That was until I sent a kick straight to his groin and a punch that broke his nose. I was going to kick the guy some more but Steve stepped in and pulled me back.

"Get out," I growled glaring at Kevin. When Kevin limped out the door Ty walked up.

"Relax you're shaking pretty hard," Tyler said.

"I'll kick their butts. Anyone who thinks they can take me on. I'll beat them...I will I swear it."

"And no one here doubts that Filly but you have to relax," Steve said raising my hand level in front of my eyes. I stared at it and saw I was shaking but I was also running on adrenalin so I was prepped to fight anyone.

"Hey y'all scram; fight's over, nothing to see here. Get going," I heard someone call. Slowly the party got back to going. I tried so hard to relax and let everything go but for some reason it was harder than ever to let go of the adrenalin and calm down. Steve moved his hand to my back and started massaging it and slowly I felt the adrenaline drift away.

_

* * *

Interesting seems like Dally took it better than Tim did. For once things seem to be going right. _


	42. The Aftermath

_Sorry this took a bit to get out but here it is. Saturday night like I promised. I own nothing you recognize as belonging to S.E. Hinton though y'all probably know that by now. _

_**The Aftermath**_

* * *

I looked up at the clock and sighed. It was nearly midnight. "Steve can we just go?" I asked. "Please?"

"Sure." He answered heavily. Halfway to the door Tim stopped us.

"I'm gonna have to borrow her." Tim says.

"Why Shepard? Don't you know enough to know that you never involve girls in gang business?" Steve said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wouldn't involve you at all but Smith isn't too kind on business if the person it involves isn't there." Tim answered.

"Five minutes and then I'm going home." I answered.

"Five minutes Liz." He said. Since he used a nickname instead of a term of endearment I knew just how serious he was being and it seemed that he wasn't as mad at me anymore. I followed him back to a back room and he sat me down in a chair. I looked around and could see moonlight streaming through a window and there was a light on overhead. Dally was standing by the window smoking and there were two guys sitting at the table. One of them I knew the other I only recognized. I was slightly suspicious of this whole proceeding. Maybe I still didn't know how things worked but I never thought I would have to be here to make Brumley stop.

"I know you." I said to the guy I only recognized. The other guy was Rod, from that party that seemed so long ago.

"Word on the street is you've been fighting a lot of my guys." The guy said.

"That would make you the leader of Brumley." I said.

"And that would mean the word on the street is right."

"Only because they start it." I answered.

"What are we doing here?" Rod asked.

"Shut up." The guy said.

"Nathan you know you want to know too." Rod answered. So that was his name. Tim gripped my shoulder and I knew he was getting angry but other than his grip you probably couldn't tell.

"There is only one thing I want from you Smith and that's you keeping your boys off her back. I always thought general rule of the street was you don't hit girls but your boys seem to have forgotten that. If they don't back off I'm gonna be forced to call a rumble and I'd hate to do that with more pressing matters at hand." Tim said. I looked up at Tim but he wouldn't look at me. Dally seemed a little bored with this matter as he was still smoking and staring out the window.

"Why do you care so much Shepard? She's just a little girl."

"And this little girl has a name, it's Victoria Winston if you care to learn it. Not that you do." I answered. Nathan looked at me then back at Tim. "Look if you ain't gonna stay off my back then I'm gonna leave." I said trying to stand but Tim pushed on my shoulder and kept me seated.

"What's it gonna be Smith? Will you make your boys back off or do we rumble?" Tim asked.

"You're going soft Shepard. She's got both of you so wrapped you'll never notice when I take over your turf. Both of you won't." Next thing I know Shepard has Smith pinned to the wall with his hand around his throat. I couldn't tell what either of them were saying but I knew from the look on Smith's face that it wasn't good. Shepard pulled back a bit and I heard Smith's answer.

"Fine they'll pull back but that doesn't mean that I can stop them if she provokes them. You saw as well as I did what she did to Kevin."

"Doesn't mean I'll provoke any of them. Kevin started that one and I'll defend myself in those situations because no one else will." I snapped. Then Tim looked at me I shrugged then sighed. "What time is it?" I asked softly.

"12:01." Dally answered.

"Good I'm leaving and I'll hold you to that promise Smith." I stormed out of the room and found Steve waiting by the door. "Could you please just get in the car and drive Steve?"

"Where to Toria?" He asked.

"Home." I muttered. He nodded and the ride was silent.

When I walked in the door to the Curtis's it was mainly quiet and then Darry stood up. He opened his mouth, shut it, shook his head then spoke. "Welcome back. The room is yours if you need it." He said. He looked at little angry but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. So I just shrugged and walked past him collapsing on the bed when I got there. Then I changed my mind and walked back to the hallway outside the bathroom where I could still hear.

"The ride was pretty quiet...you saw the look on her face. The meeting with Smith probably didn't go well. She's so much like Dally that it sometimes scares me." Steve answered.

"How many fights did she get into?"

"Just the one." Two-Bit answered. I hadn't heard him come in. "Tim stopped her from going after Smith. He agreed to Tim's deal after Tim reminded him what he had over Smith. Apparently he said something to piss Victoria off but Shepard wouldn't say what it was."

"And it's none of your business what he said." I said stepping into the living room. "If you really wanted to know you should have asked, Curtis. Randle if you're gonna stand there and talk then you can sleep on the couch."

"I'm coming just give me a minute." Steve answered. I crossed my arms looking at him. "Go on, I'll be there in a minute." I sighed but walked away. As I did I heard Steve mention a party tomorrow. "Do you think you can do me a favor and talk the guys into not bringing their girlfriends? Sandy, Kathy, and Sylvia are all friends with Evie and I don't think it's right to make her put up with them at her party tomorrow."

"I guess I can try." Darry answered. Then I went into the room and changed into a tank top and shorts.

"Is that offer still open?" I heard Steve asked. I flinched and looked at him. He was leaning against the doorway looking at me.

"What offer?" I asked.

"The offer you made me before we went downstairs at Buck's." He replied.

"Oh...Not now Steve, tomorrow I promise." I answered sighing. I was just so tired.

Steve nodded and climbed into bed with me. I was a little worried about what Darry would think but then I realized I didn't care. He ran a hand down my back then sighed. He rolled me over then straddled me slowly working out the tension in my back.

"Hey, your problems are over baby. Smith will take care of his boys and we won't have to worry about them any more." He whispered. He continued to work his magic and slowly my body relaxed under his hands. "That's it Baby Filly, relax to the touch. Give your body over to desire and let your problems disappear." I moaned as he worked out the tension in my back and calmed my nerves. "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." I said. Granted his back rub wasn't as good as Soda's even though it did put me to sleep. The next morning I was exceedingly bouncy and bubbly but didn't realize why until I went to wake up Darry. I went bouncing down the hall humming Zip A Dee Doo Dah. Once in his room I started jumping on his bed still humming.

"Too perky too early." He moaned.

"Come on Darry it's time to get up."

"Alright fine go wake up the rest of the house." He said so I bounced off his bed and ran into the boys' room and started jumping on their bed right between the two of them singing at the top of my lungs. The next thing I know I'm laying on my back pinned under Soda's arm my mouth covered by Pony's hand.

"We have you now." Soda said.

"Yes so hush and we'll go back to sleep." Pony added. I licked his hand and he pulled it away. "Ewww. You're sick you know that?" He wiped his hand on my sleeve and looked at me.

"Nope I'm perfectly healthy but I'm starved now get up I want to eat breakfast." I said before I started singing again. This time Soda stuck a pillow over my head just enough to stop my singing. I stopped and he moved the pillow and looked at me.

"Will you please stop singing? Some people are trying to sleep."

"Nope it's time for you to get up." I said then started again. "Zip A Dee Doo Dah, Zip A Dee Ay, my oh my, what a wonderful day."

"Do you even know the rest of the song?" Pony asked.

"Uh...Parts of it." I answered. Soda got up sighing then scooped me up as I sung undeterred humming the parts I didn't know.

"Where's Steve?" He asked trying unsuccessfully to get me to shut up.

"In the bedroom." I sang when I reached a part I didn't know.

_"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay,  
My oh my, what a wonderful day!  
Plenty of sunshine heading my way  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_

_Mister Bluebird hm hm hmmm__la de dah de dah dah  
Hm hmm hm hm hmm hmm hm  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay  
Wonderful feeling, wonderful day!"_

He carried me in there and spotted Steve on the bed. He dropped me as I continued singing. Steve rolled over and pinned me to the bed. "Make her shut up." Soda said leaving the room. He grinned sleepily and kissed me hard effectively shutting me up. I barely heard anything until I heard the wolf whistles. I pulled back to see Shawn Ridder, Two-Bit, Tim, and Curly whistling with Dally watching protectively.

"Dally." I whined.

"Want some cheese with that whine?" He asked.

"No. What did you get me this year?" I asked.

"Peace from the Brumley Boys." He said.

"Oh." I was disappointed. "Stevie...What did you get me?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Steve said kissing me softly. "And don't call me Stevie."

"If you boys will excuse me I'd like to get dressed." I said. The boys left except Steve and Dally. Dally stood in the doorway looking at Steve and I rolled my eyes. "That included you."

"But not Stevie boy?" Dally asked.

"Dally please." Dally glared at Steve who swallowed and looked at me.

"Boy if you're as bare under there as the day you were born you'll never be able to see her again." Dally threatened. Steve seemed even more worried.

"Dallas scram." I spat.

"Girly..."

"Dallas Kyle."

"I'm going. I'm also warning you boy." I picked up the bear off my bed and aimed it at Dally. "Gone." And he was. I smirked at Steve who grinned. I tossed his shirt at him hitting him in the face and his smile fell.

"You my dear girl are going to pay for that." Steve said.

"Oh and are you the one who's gonna make me?" He smirked and came after me finally pinning me against the bed.

"I should tickle you."

"Please don't. It was just a shirt. Yours in fact." He had a glint in his eyes that made me cringe. "You're gonna tickle me aren't you?"

Steve smirked but instead he began kissing me. I trembled beneath him as his kissed his way down my throat and kissed my collar bone. Then my door opened.

"Tore, Steve...Uh...Crap I could have gone all my natural born life without having to see that. I'm sorry." I never thought Pony's voice could get that high or he could turn that red. I looked over Steve's shoulder at Pony as Steve buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Did you want something?" I asked.

He didn't even look up from the floor as he spoke. "Darry made pancakes and the boys can't wait much longer."

"If I'm not out in five minuets go ahead and eat."

"Darry says they're chocolate chip."

"Make it three minutes." I said. Pony nodded and left the room. When the door shut I ran my hand through Steve's hair. "It could have been worse." I said.

"The kid saw me."

"A) He has a name. B) Doesn't Tim make it worse?"

"Yeah you have a point there."

"Get dressed or it will be Tim."

"Happy birthday." He whispered kissing my lips before walking away to dress. I turned my back on him and got dressed. Breakfast slowly passed and soon Curly and Tim left promising to be back later. The only thing in the mail was a letter from my father. I swallowed hard praying no one else would see it. I tucked it in my back pocket and then took it to my room hiding it inside my pillowcase. I went back out to the living room and we passed the day watching TV and being lazy.

Ricky and Jeremy both called that day to wish me a happy birthday along with a bunch of people I hadn't heard from in a long time.

_

* * *

Sorry this is so short I hope it'll tide you over until the next one which I hope to have out soon but I make no promises. Leave a review and who knows it might make me change something. _


	43. It's My Party

_Sorry this took a bit to get out but here it is. Friday afternoon after I finished watching _Cry Baby._ An all time good movie. Who knew it stared Johnny Depp? Not me. Well enjoy. I own nothing you recognize as belonging to S.E. Hinton though y'all probably know that by now. _

_**It's My Party**_

* * *

During my party later that night I raced between the front door and the back door several times. "Hey Darry we won't get into trouble for setting off fireworks inside the city limits tonight will we?" Robby asked.

"I don't think so. You're not planning on hurting anyone are you?" Darry answered.

"No of course not. Victoria tends to get a few minor burns on her fingers from playing with matches but nothing a little aloe can't fix."

"You're kidding right?"

"Only a bit. I don't burn myself every time just sometimes." I said grinning. "Besides I told you Robby we've called the police station three times and they said it was ok."

Not only had Robby made it but also Kenny, Ashley, Aaron, Chris, Curly, Tim, Shawn, Kelsey, Billy, Angel, Tyler, and all of our guys as well. Mr. and Mrs. A had stopped by along with Mr. and Mrs. R for a little while to wish me happy birthday and Darry had enforced his no smoking in the house rule.

Darry was setting up the candles on the ice cream cake when the doorbell rang. All though strange at this house it did happen. I bolted to get it expecting to see Mikey but when I pulled it open I got a shock. It really wasn't who I thought it was.

"What can I do for you?" I asked the blonde with ice blue eyes.

"Lizzie I..." She started. That's when it sank in.

"Don't. You are not privileged enough to call me Lizzie. You lost that when you left me with my father. I got beat for three years because of you."

I slammed the door in her face and everyone in the dinning room looked at me. I shrugged and stormed over to Dally.

"I told you no trash tonight. Get rid of her." I growled.

"I didn't..." Dally started.

"She's at the door; get rid of her."

"Fine." Dally sighed and walked over to the door. I walked back into the kitchen where Darry was and sighed.

I heard the door open and Dally sigh again. "Sylvia look I told you I'd make it up...Chris what are you doing here?" I heard him ask. His voice was low but still loud enough that I could pick up on it.

"I followed you from New York. Wasn't that hard. You threw me off a bit when she wasn't staying in the same place as you but...people are rather kind if you know how to work them." Her voice was just as low as his but I knew one of them would get angry rather fast.

"Look Chris I told you she doesn't want you here. I don't mind because you don't bother me but she...doesn't like you so just leave and don't ruin her birthday. You heard what she said get rid of the trash. Make her happy and leave."

"I'm not leaving until I apologize." I heard the screen door open then shut and figured Dally had gone outside.

"Want to tell us who she is?" Two-Bit asked.

"Uh no. Tim can if he wants to." I said.

It wasn't Tim who spoke up but Curly. "That is their only cousin on their father's side. Dennis Winston isn't an only child. He had a big brother John. John Winston was the complete opposite of Dennis. He was more caring than his younger brother. He was a loving father and husband." Curly said.

"When Lizzie was five John moved his wife and daughter to away. After that Liz got the rough end of things. The way it seemed was when John moved away things went bad for Dennis and then for his family." Tim said.

"Now you know why I blame her." I said.

"Aside from the fact that she was John's daughter she had nothing to do with it." Tim argued.

"She was old enough and talented enough to convince her dad to take me with them. She didn't."

"Wow blamin' a kid because she couldn't convince her father to take you away from your brother." Steve said shaking his head. I glared at him then I heard her voice.

"Janice Christine Winston known to most as JC or Chris." She said.

"What do you want Janice?"

"What I've always wanted Victoria; to apologize for what I couldn't do. I tried so hard to convince Dad to let you come. I begged and pleaded for days after I found out but Dad said that he couldn't convince Uncle Dennis and Aunt Tina to give you up. The day before we left Dad explained it like this: 'I can't take her from my brother. She'd miss Dally and her mom too much. I would love to JC but it's not right.' I didn't like it but I realized that nothing I could do would change his mind."

"Great, you've apologized, now leave." I snapped.

"I want you to come with me." She said. "You'll be in less danger from your father. That's what you want isn't it? To be safe from him. Look around Victoria, a girl's sweet 16 should be filled with girls; your's has three. You need the female influence." JC said.

"You want me to..."

"Come home with me Lizzie."

"I told you not to call me that. You will never earn that right again." I growled.

She sighed and looked down for a moment. "Victoria, please. Come back to New York with me and I'll make sure you get the pampering and protection you need and deserve."

I looked around at the guys who seemed shocked and then back at JC. I caught Dally's look who tried to look indifferent but I knew he didn't like the idea.

"Go to hell JC." I said before fleeing to my room. I lay on my bed trying not to cry. I couldn't believe she'd try to do that to me.

"They're lighting the candles." Soda said softly from behind me. I didn't ever hear him come in.

"What right does she have after all these years?" I asked.

"She loves you and she may think you still want that." Soda said. "Tator...I know it's hard but today's your day and it started off so great. Don't let her ruin it for you. Come on. Darry bought an ice cream cake. Kelsey told us how much you like them. And I hear there are presents." I smiled and followed him back out.

"Make a wish." Darry said presenting the cake to me. I closed my eyes and thought before blowing out the candles. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you that. Then it won't come true." I said. Darry cut the cake and Soda handed me my piece. After cake we hung around and then Kelsey grabbed my hand.

"Come on Toria it's dark enough." Kelsey said.

"Dark enough for what?" Darry asked.

"You'll see if you come outside." I grinned following Kelsey, Ashley, Chris, and Aaron out back.

"Only one problem." Robby said after they set up. "Kenny was a really smart guy and left the matches outside last night."

"It didn't rain this morning." I said.

"Nightmare upset his water trough."

"Smart kid. Hang on I'll go find a lighter." I ran back inside and pondered who would have one. "Darry you got a lighter?" I asked. He gave me a look like I shouldn't be asking him so I dashed into the living room. "Anyone got a lighter?"

"What do you need a lighter for?" Tim asked.

"Just give me a lighter and come outside." Three of them were presented. "Thanks Two-Bit." I said snatching it from him then rushing back outside.

"Well...light up the sky." Shawn said grinning. I smirked and raced back over to the fireworks and lit the first three then stepped back to watch. Soon we were joined by Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit, Tim, and I could barely make out Dally watching from the back porch.

When Soda and Steve came out to join us I heard Darry yell "Victoria, get your butt in here." I swallowed hard and pulled Shawn with me through the house to the front door.

"Darry. Er...officer?" I asked.

"Detective Dan Morgan Tulsa PD." He said flipping out his badge.

"Dan 'The Man' Morgan?" I asked.

"Uh sure." He replied.

"Tim and Dally told me about you." I said.

"Ah I see. Anyway we received a couple of phone calls about a disturbance in the area." Dan said.

"Disturbance?" Shawn asked. Dan just looked up as a firework exploded over our heads.

"Ah that disturbance. I like that disturbance much better than the rest you hear around the area." I said.

"It's still a disturbance." Dan replied.

"And so are you but I'm not complaining."

"Me?"

"You're disturbing my birthday party."

"Well happy birthday but there is still the issue at hand." Dan said.

"Look Dan 'The Man', we called the Police Department and the Fire Department, they both said that there is no law in Tulsa against fireworks as long as they are used safely. And we are using them safely." I said.

"Who did you talk to?" Dan asked.

"Fire chief John Thomas and C.O.P. Joe Wile." Shawn answered.

"We called three times and each time they said it was fine. Please let us finish; we didn't get to set them off on the fourth." I begged.

"You have an hour. I don't want to shut you down but there's too much pressure." Dan sighed.

"From who? Some half-cocked S.O.B.?" I asked. I heard Shawn gasp beside me as Dan sighed again.

"From voters." Dan said.

"Chief Joe's up for re-election isn't he?" I said.

"I'm sorry." Dan said.

"Thanks for the warning." I said then trudged out back again. We shot off a few more but my heart just wasn't in it any more. Slowly people started saying goodbye as the party drew to a close. Eventually all that was left was the gang and I still remained depressed until I remembered "Present time. Dally what did you get me?"

"I told you, peace from the Brumley boys." Dally answered plopping down in the chair by the door.

"Oh, Steve my favorite boyfriend..." I said.

"I better be your only boyfriend and it's on top of the fridge." Steve answered. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"No fair." I whined.

"Don't whine." Dally snapped.

"This one's from Shawn." Two-Bit said handing me a gift. "He says he triple wrapped it so there's no use in shaking it." Two-Bit laughed as I did just that.

"Wonder what it is." I muttered.

"You'd find out if you opened it." Darry said. I gave him a thoughtful look and then pulled off the three layers of paper to find a book. I stared at it for a moment seeing no title and then flipped through the pages. It was a photo album I was dying to put together but I could never find any time to do. "This one's from Ashley and Kelsey." Darry said when I set the book aside. I grinned and dug through the bag coming up with three pairs of jeans, two t-shirts, and a stuffed panda bear. I put it all back in the bag and looked around the living. Most of the guys looked bored so I walked into the kitchen and flipped through the tags on the presents.

Out of no where, so it seemed, the doorbell rang. A few seconds later I heard Two-Bit say "Dally, sit down. Toria, it's for you." I walked back into the living room to see Dally glaring at the TV and Two-Bit standing with his back to the door grinning. "I think you're gonna like him." Two-Bit stepped out of the way and I grinned.

"Mikey." I squealed racing to him as he held the door open. I threw my arms around him and he gave me a gentle hug.

"Hey Sugar."

"What are you...?"

"You see we heard through the grapevine that something important was happening today and of course with the fireworks to guide our way we thought we'd drop in." Mikey let me go and stepped aside. I squealed seeing Danger and Blade.

"Danger? Blade? Wrench? Rachel? But Bigdog..."

"Yeah, he wasn't too kind when we left but we just told him it was a night out. He didn't really know where we were going." Mikey said.

"We wanted to give this to you though." Blade said as Danger handed me a package in bright blue paper. It kinda looked like a shoebox but I wasn't for sure.

"Happy birthday." Danger said.

"Do you guys want to come in? I think there might be some cake left." I said stepping back.

"No thanks. We just stopped by to give you that and be on our way." Wrench said.

"Oh, alright. One question, not that I doubt you or anything, but is it stolen?" I asked looking at my feet.

"Nope bought and paid for I promise." Mikey said softly.

"Thanks guys." I said looking at them. They nodded and left. I went back inside and sat down to pull the paper off it. It was a shoebox. I pulled the lid off and grinned.

"What is it?" Two-Bit asked.

"Chocolate." I said.

"Is that all that's dropping by tonight?" Darry asked.

"I think so." I answered. Then there was a knock at the door. "Hold that thought." I pulled the door open and there stood our jockey.

"I thought I'd find you here. Saw the fireworks and figured it. There's something I need to give you. Your mom and dad wanted to give this to you on your 18th birthday or the day you took over if that happened first. However Rich gave it to me after your mama died. He told me if he didn't make it to the day you took over he wanted you to have this the birthday after he died or Christmas if that came first. Here I think you'll like it." I took the gift and he left. I looked at the book shaped present and went to set it with the rest of the gifts.

"Happy birthday Baby Filly." Steve said wrapping his arms around me and in his hands was a present. I took it from him but he didn't drop his arms. It felt squishy so I pulled off the paper and revealed a stuffed horse barely bigger than the monkey he had bought me. I turned and hugged him then kissed his cheek.

"Here's ours. It's from Soda, Johnny, and me." Darry said. I pulled the paper off and my jaw dropped.

"Pride and Prejudice? How did you know?"

"Soda and Johnny heard you mention it once."

"Thanks guys." I said.

"This one's from me and Jackie." Two-Bit said.

"Wrapped in the Sunday morning comics and duct tape. I'm sure I'll love it." I pulled the paper off and saw a box. Shooting Two-Bit a curious look I opened the box. Inside was a pair of still relatively unused cowboy boots.

"Jackie watches you ride sometimes and says your boots are falling apart. Buck confirmed you needed a new pair so we got you some." Two-Bit explained.

"Thanks Bitsy-spider."

"For you sure."

"Here." Ponyboy said. "I wasn't sure you'd like it but seeing you and Dally sitting there the other day it inspired me." I carefully pulled off the wrapping and pulled out a piece of paper. I looked at it carefully and shocked was an understatement. It was an incredible drawing of me and Dally. Dally was perched on the sofa with one leg bent up at the knee and the other hanging over the edge. He was facing the TV wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with black boots and had a black pair of wings sprouting from his back. I was leaning back against the couch sitting near Dally's foot looking out of the drawing wearing a soft blue dress hugging a teddy bear with my legs curled up under me. I also had a forlorn look on my face as if I had been recently crying or was about to.

"Ponyboy I don't know what to say. It's amazing. Thank you so much."

"I'm sorry it's not framed but..."

"It's alright. Did you have a name for it?"

"No, not really."

"I think I'll call it _My Dark Guardian Angel_. Thanks Pony. I think I'll stick it in my scrap book." Ponyboy smiled and I grinned. I set the page with the rest of my stuff and sat down on the floor between Dally and Darry's chairs.

"Here." Dally said softly. No one but me turned to look at him and when I did he was holding a package out to me. I pulled the paper off and looked at it. My jaw dropped in awe. There was no way in hell Dally could afford what he had given me but something like this was incredibly hard to steal even for someone like Dally.

"Dallas where did you...? How did you...? Thank you." I said just as softly.

_

* * *

What did Dally get her? How did you like JC/Chris? What did you think of the drawing? To find out what it kinda looks like go to my profile and click the link to see all my Outsiders pictures. Although it only kinda what the picture he drew looks like. I did crop two pictures together and it's not the best job but it fits with what I wanted. Sorry this is so short I hope it'll tide you over until the next one which I hope to have out soon but I make no promises. Leave a review and who knows it might make me change something. _


	44. No Means No

_**Here's this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy and remember I own nothing but the things you know I do. **_

**No Means No**

**Remember last time: **_  
"Here." Dally said softly. No one but me turned to look at him and when I did he was holding a package out to me. I pulled the paper off and looked at it. My jaw dropped in awe. There was no way in hell Dally could afford what he had given me but something like this was incredibly hard to steal even for someone like Dally. _

"_Dallas where did you...? How did you...? Thank you." I said just as softly. _

**

* * *

This time: **

I ran my hand over the saddle blanket in my lap still trying to comprehend that fact that Dallas had gotten it for me. Passion's had been wearing out and if I was going to get deeper into Barrel Racing I was going to need a new one. Buck was the one who would have had to tell Dally because I would never and had never mentioned it to him.

"Don't mention it, kid. You needed it." Dally said still speaking softly and although I really wanted to know how he knew and where he had gotten it I wasn't going to ask. I got up, put the blanket with the rest of my presents, and then opened a few more.

That's when I noticed the guys were getting restless so I started taking the stuff back to my room. Once I had dumped everything in there I went back to the living room to see Two-Bit hovering by the door. "Happy birthday kiddo, we'll see you in the morning." Two-Bit said.

I nodded and he left. Looking around I noticed Johnny had left and Steve had grabbed a pillow from the foot of the couch. Pony was resting his head on Soda's shoulder as Soda stared at the TV. I sat down next to Steve and when I was nearly asleep I heard the front door open again. I shook the sleep from my brain and then realized Dally was gone. I raced out the door and saw him near the gate.

"Dally, wait!" I called. He froze at the gate but wouldn't look at me. I looked at my feet then spoke. "That blanket wasn't cheap and I wanted to..."

"Don't mention it." He answered turning to look at me.

I looked down again then ran to him. I stopped in front of him and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered against him. He stood frozen for a moment then draped an arm across my back. I rested my cheek against his chest and after a few moments I felt his lips against the top of my head.

"Lizzie Beth I know I don't say this as often as I should but...I really do love you." His voice started out strong and even but it broke as he finished. I could tell he really felt it but knew that until he could really show it we'd still have our fights. I didn't say anything to him because if I made a big deal of it he would collapse inward again so I just nodded and slowly he pulled away. I let my hands drop but felt his hand on my shoulder as I looked at him again.

"Dal, that picture that Ponyboy drew." I stopped and glanced away.

"What of it?" Dally asked.

"It's...Never mind." I said pulling away. He dropped his hand and turned around. He lifted the latch then walked out the gate. "It's the truth Dally. You will always be my dark guardian angel. Even more so than Tim." He froze and cocked his head to the side as if he was considering it. Then he shook his head and took another step. "I love you too." I said softly but the only answer I got was his footsteps walking away as the gate clicked shut. I watched him until he was out of sight and slowly went back in the house. I sat down on the couch with a sigh curling up with Steve.

Steve didn't say a word instead he wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. After a while of sitting there I slowly stood up and went back to my room where I opened the rest of my gifts. When I opened the jockey's gift from my parents I realized it was a plain black photo album.

'_My dearest Tory,  
If you are reading this your mother and I aren't around to give this to you on your birthday. I wish we could but since we can't we've asked our jockey to give it to you. You were always our pride and joy. No matter how much we fought, you were always the light at the end of the tunnel and the one we came together for. Though your mama didn't like it much she understood what racing meant to you and me. That's why she started this album. So you could see yourself how she saw you; the little girl who would one day step up and take over her dad's racing business. I know you're curious so go ahead and open it. Remember we'll always love you. _

_Rich Sanders.'_

I flipped through the pages of the book becoming more and more stunned and touched. I couldn't believe my mom had kept track of all this. Every race JJ and Hotshot had done that I had been at, whether it was riding as jockey or acting as trainer, was there in the book.

"Hey, lights out." Darry said peaking in the door. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What's wrong?" Darry asked not believing me.

"Nothing it's just...You remember I told you my mom hated when my dad took me to the track? Turns out she was putting together this album...I never thought she cared enough about it to do something like that."

"She loved you and believe it or not horse racing can get you out of this town." He said leaning against the doorjamb. "Maybe that's what she wanted you to see with this book. That and your mother loved you even if she didn't love the sport and this was her way of showing that to you."

"Thanks Darry."

"Sure. Night." He said. I nodded and he flipped the lights out leaving the room. I fell asleep shortly after that thinking about everything that had happened that day. The next morning when I woke up I felt the polar opposite of the day before. I felt sluggish and tired and like I didn't want to get up but I knew I had to. I looked at the pile of still unwrapped gifts on my floor and then walked out the door. I sat down at the table and only looked up when Darry sat a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me. I glanced at him then went to the refrigerator and pulled out the bottle of ketchup. After thoroughly drenching the eggs and sitting down to eat I heard Darry speak.

"Something wrong?" Darry asked.

"I don't know, at least not yet." I answered. When I finished I put my plate in the sink and waited for the others to do so as well. When they did Soda and I did up the dishes and they left for work. I spent the rest of the morning in my room with Terror sorting through my gifts and then read my father's letter. He didn't have much to say other than a happy birthday and that he still couldn't believe I was writing to him.

After lunch I went wandering the town. I got a little harassed by a couple of socs but they left me alone eventually and I walked up to the DX. I saw Soda inside most likely trying to beat the heat so I waved. He nodded then pointed to the garage. I nodded as well then slipped to the big roll up garage door. Inside I heard voices. One I recognized and the other I didn't but it was female.

"Come on Steve you know how good it was with me, why do you even care about this girl?" The girl said.

"Because she is my girlfriend." Steve answered.

"But she's nothing more than a crybaby."

"She's not a crybaby Emily, get over it. I'm not dumping her. You're the fifth ex-girlfriend that's confronted me today. Tell Evie it's not gonna work."

'_Emily huh? Five ex-girlfriends? Evie seriously isn't taking no for an answer. Guess I'll have to show her no means no.'_ I thought to myself.

"It's not about her is it? It's about her big brother ain't it? You dump her, she goes crying to big brother and you get your ass kicked. Steve she's not worth it. You can take on any greaser on the north side."

"Any greaser except for Dallas Winston and Tim Shepard, which is exactly who I would piss off if I dumped her for no good reason. But it's..." Steve started but she cut him off.

"Screw them Steve. What you get from dumping her is worth a lot more than the hell you'll pay for doing it." Emily said sounding as if she was right and finally had Steve.

"Emily enough. I love Toria and that's that." Steve said with finality in his voice.

"You will regret it." Emily spat then stormed down the drive. I stood there stunned for a moment. She sounded as though she was really trying to get him to dump me and he sounded as though he didn't care. It was like he wasn't upset she was trying to do it and like he just seemed bored with the whole thing. Maybe he was with five ex-girlfriends breathing down his back but I still thought he should have sounded a bit more upset about the whole thing.

I walked up behind Steve and swallowed hard before running my hands up his back under his shirt. I knew it wouldn't do any good to let the situation fester and end up with us shouting at each other.

"Cold hands." He muttered as he jerked away. I felt confused for a moment before I leaned forward and bit his neck gently. He sighed and set the wrench in his hands down. "You heard what Emily said didn't you?" He asked staring at the engine.

"Mmm-hmm." I muttered.

"And you understand why I want to be with you don't you?" Steve said. He sounded disappointed and detached.

"I guess." I answered dejectedly.

"Babe, I love you and I've told you everything that night at Buck's." Steve said.

"Would you walk through fire for me?"

"If it meant saving your life absolutely." He said spinning around so my hands were pressed against his chest. "I'll face down both Tim and Dally if I had to as well. I've done it before and I'll do it again. This isn't about Tim and Dallas. I tried to tell Emily that but she wouldn't listen. I hope you will."

"Go on." I said looking at him imploringly.

"I love you and I will tell you that as much as you want to hear it. You're beautiful, smart, and courageous and would do just about anything for your friends. I actually care what you think about me and that doesn't happen often. Toria, if things didn't feel so right with you I'd dump you because you doubt me too much and Dallas hates seeing his kid sister with a greaser. I would take Dallas and Tim's beating for dumping you in a heartbeat if this was all a game and I didn't have feelings for you, but I do have feelings for you and I want this relationship to succeed." Steve stopped and looked at me deeply.

"Steve you didn't sound too upset when she was talking to you about dumping me."

"Because I'm bored with it." My jaw dropped and I pushed away from him but he was too quick. He whipped a rag out from his back pocket and wrapped it around my wrists pulling me back to him. "Not with us. With their accusations and them trying to get me to dump you. It's not gonna happen. I'm not gonna leave you unless you want me too. Is that what you want? Do you want me to walk away and leave you alone? If it is say it now or you're stuck with me. Well not really 'cause the moment you tell me you want me gone and you actually mean it I will walk away for good." Steve said.

"You really do love me?" I asked nervously. He nodded then after a moment he kissed me deeply.

He pulled back and looked at me smiling gently. "If I didn't I would have just gotten oil and grease all over your skin and t-shirt." He said. Sure enough his hands were still wrapped around the rag that was wrapped around my wrists. "You just...You gotta trust me."

"I can try but...I'm not too good at trusting people." I said looking down. I'm sure he knew that but I just felt like I had to say it. He dipped his head and kissed my forehead.

"We can work on that but for now I gotta ask you to leave. These girls have put Wells into a bad mood and I don't think he's gonna take too kindly to you being here."

"I was hungry anyway." I said. I tried to pull away but found I couldn't. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya gotta let go for me to leave."

He smiled sheepishly and released one side of the rag. "Right, later."

"Later." I kissed his cheek then left the garage. After saying my farewells to Soda I walked towards the Dairy Queen where I convinced one of Shepard's gang to buy me lunch. I thought about going to see if I could find Dally or going riding but I wasn't in the mood so I left there and went walking.

Eventually I came across Billy and Curly who told me there was no good reason to be outside in this heat and somehow they convinced me to go with them. We ended up at the arcade and spent hours there just hanging out and basically loitering. The owner of the place eventually got tired of us hanging around and banished us for the day so we went to the Ribbon and went walking around talking to guys we knew and making fun of the ones we didn't. Unfortunately we ran into Tim who put an end to our fun just by being there so we went to the Dock and played pool until Billy mentioned something about dinner. I noticed the time and decided to go home.

The next couple of days passed in a blur of places and people with no real indication that something major was happening. Nearly two weeks after my discussion, it couldn't really be called a fight; with Steve I realized it was Aaron's birthday. I called Chris who told me that it was just going to be the three of us for dinner. Therefore, we took Aaron to a McDonalds and bought him dinner and then we went to movie that Chris paid for. Chris took Aaron home first and there we gave him his gifts and then he took me home.

The next day was exactly two weeks after I had learned of Evie's plot to dig up old girlfriends of Steve's to make him forget about me. So far it hadn't worked and from what I had heard Evie had given up. After spending most of the morning at the library I went to the Dingo for lunch and ran into eight of the guys from the PR. They treated me to lunch but it came with a price. They coaxed me into talking about everything that had been going on since I had dinner with Danger. I told them in a general sense but they poked and prodded until I told them in specific detail. That was extremely boring and I hated it. Then I realized why.

"Tell Bigdog that it's good to know he cares and that he wants to know but it's really none of his business." I snapped. I left the Dingo and went walking. A dangerous habit but I was in such a bad mood that I felt no one would mess with me. I was right for the most part.

I hadn't gone too far from the Dingo when I came across Pony and Johnny who seemed to be trapped by a couple girls. Pony's ears were red and Johnny was looking at the ground probably hoping he could get out of there. I walked closer and saw who the girls were, Angel Shepard and Sylvia Oscar. Then just on the other side pleading with them to leave was Sandy Potter.

"You're not harassing them are you Sylvia?" I asked. Angel turned and looked at me then had the decency to look ashamed.

"Stay out of this Winston; it's none of your business." Sylvia answered.

"You're hitting on my brother's friend. Don't you get enough with Dallas?" I asked.

"If I did then you wouldn't think I'd have to turn to Tim to fulfill what Dallas can't."

"You're seeing my brother behind Dallas's back?" Angel asked.

"Maybe, does that upset you that only I have control over both of the toughest hoods in Tulsa?" Sylvia asked. I could feel my entire body tighten as Sandy, Johnny, and Pony backed away.

"Sylvia...I don't think you want to do this." Sandy warned.

"No one, not even a greasy skank like you has control over those two. I like to pretend I do because I know they care deep, deep down in the deepest pit of their souls but no one can control them. They're just using you to get what they want and if they can't get it from you then they'll find some other trash to get it from."

"Does it bother you that I'm seeing them both?" Sylvia asked smirking.

"Because I know you're lying it doesn't."

"You think I'm lying you don't know for sure."

"I can find Tim and ask him." I said raising an eyebrow. What she said next made my temper flare badly and I didn't like what I did after that.

"Even if I'm not sleeping with him now I could be. You know he's in to all this." She said waving a hand over her body. I just couldn't help it and later I would claim a difference of opinions as to the start of the fight. And a fight it was. Well not really as she tried to claw my eyes out and then took a couple of shots with an open hand. It was just too bad that shaking one of her arms hard and grabbing her around the throat shook her up making her leave. Sylvia, Sandy, and Angel did leave though I knew Angel would be talking to Tim.

"I'm gonna go for a run. Do you want to come?" I asked Pony and Johnny.

"I think I'll wander around, you two go." Johnny said.

I looked at Ponyboy who nodded. "Just be careful alright?" Pony said. Johnny nodded and Pony and I ran. Our run turned into a brisk jog and then a quick walk as we neared the house. We cooled down on the front porch where we noticed the TV was on.

"Who do you think is inside?" I asked.

"Either Soda and Steve or Two-Bit though I doubt he'd be here if Soda and Darry weren't." Pony said. Inside was Darry and to my surprise Dally who was in a chair by the door glaring at the floor. They both looked up and Dally glared at me.

"Uh...It's not my fault?" I said hesitantly.

"Oh trust me it's your fault though I'm sure you had a good reason." Darry said as he stood and led Ponyboy into the kitchen.

"Look I know you don't get along with the greaser girls and normally I don't have a problem with that. I will never ask you to get along with my girl but I will ask you to have the decency not to hurt her."

"Oh that." I said hanging my head thinking hard.

"You getting catty with her means I have to make it up to her and I don't like having to do that."

I thought about what he was saying and realized what he meant. "She started it. It wasn't really my fault."

"I'm sure she did." He didn't sound as though he believed it though.

"She did Dally. She was hitting on Johnny and when I told her to lay off she started bragging about how she had both you and Tim wrapped and that Tim could fulfill the needs you couldn't."

"Naturally you had to disagree."

"Of course I did. No one can control you and Tim both it's not possible. I like to pretend I can but I can't. I told her as much and we got into a little disagreement."

"Little? She has bruises on her arm and on her neck."

"What do you want me to say Dallas? I hate it to think she's cheating on you with your other half."

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to leave her alone. You need to stop provoking people because one day you're gonna get into a fight too big for you and I won't be around to stop it." He said standing. He actually seemed scared or concerned about me for a moment.

"This is a girl we're talking about Dallas. I doubt any girl around here fights like I do. Besides it's not my fault she gets on my nerves." I said backing out the screen door. He followed.

"But it is your fault she has bruises."

"It is not. She ran her mouth and couldn't protect herself enough not to get them. Besides I've got claw marks and she slapped me." I backed down off the porch to the yard.

"You mean running her mouth like you are to me?" He asked standing on the steps looking at me.

"Bring it." I answered. Not a smart move on my part but a move I chose to make anyway. He stared at me as if he was trying to decide if I had really said that.

"You are asking to get beat."

"No I'm asking that you show me what you got."

"Little girl..."

"Not so little anymore." I said. "Doesn't the fact that she insinuated she was sleeping with Tim and hitting on Johnny make you angry?"

"She's not sleeping with Tim, I talked to him after placating Sylvia and Johnny wouldn't be with a girl like her. He's too innocent and she's too slutty. The point here is you should know by now not to physically hurt her."

* * *

"I thought by now you knew better than to provoke him like that. Especially about his girlfriend." Darry said as I sat down gently on the closed toilet lid.

"I didn't provoke him...well not really." I said trying not to wince.

Dally had done a number on my ribs and my jaw but I could tell he had been holding back. That was until the very end until I hit him so hard he was thrown off his feet. That's when he came back and shoved me into the fence and pressed the dull side of his blade to my throat hissing a warning into my ear. To be fair I did get a few shots in on his ribs and a kick to the shin and that hit that knocked him off his feet. On the way inside I did take a cheap shot at him. Darry and Two-Bit had held him back as Soda helped me inside and I kneed him in the groin, which thinking back now wasn't fair but it evened out with what he said to me.

"Yes you did. You knew the minute you told him to bring it that he would and you'd be in a world of pain if he hadn't been holding back."

"I just wanted a fair fight out of him and I didn't get one until the very end."

"But he knows you weren't holding back which may have shown him just how much you could take. Maybe it'll make things easier on both of you. Now he sees you can take care of yourself to an extent and he respects you for it though he's not happy about the last shot you took."

"So what? Maybe it was a cheap shot and a dirty trick but what he said wasn't nice either and I wasn't gonna sit back and take it."

"Want to tell me what he said."

"No way in hell. Thanks though. When did Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve get here?"

"Two-Bit came in shortly after you did and the boys...right before the first punch was thrown." Darry said. "Anyway you're paying for not backing down now but I guess you both learned something."

"Funny. Can I go now?" I asked.

"Ice pack in the freezer and stay away from him or I will physically remove you from that room. I don't need the trouble."

I glared at him but went to the kitchen only to find we were out of ice packs so I grabbed the next best thing which happened to be a bag of corn. Walking back into the dinning room I found Steve and Soda arm wrestling over a pile of cards like the only thing that had happened was Soda cheating again. I sat down at the end of the table laying my head down with the corn on my back. "That's for dinner." Darry told me. I looked up to see him taking the corn and laying an ice pack on my back. I groaned but put my head back down.

_**

* * *

Well there you go. The next one's gonna take a little longer because I'm not quite sure where to go with it. According to the time line I've made it should be another month or two in the story before the events of the book take place in mid-September but I'm not sure if I want to go that route. Leave me your opinions and who knows maybe one will get in the story.**_


	45. Finally

_Well here's the next chapter. As you all know the Outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton and not me. Enjoy. _

_**Finally**_

* * *

"Tore you hungry?" Steve asked shaking my arm.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked looking up and yawning. The ice pack was no longer on my back. I must have fallen asleep because Soda was no longer at the table and Two-Bit was now sitting opposite me watching me with a skeptical look.

"Dinner," Steve said. "Darry made pot roast."

"Mmmm." I answered.

After dinner Steve sat down with me on the front porch. "I know I've got to work for the next couple of days but I was hoping Saturday we could spend the day together. School starts in less than a week—"

"What do you mean less than a week?" I asked.

"On Monday." Steve answered.

"Monday? It can't be that soon." I answered.

"It's the 22 of August it can be that soon." Steve said. "Anyway since this Saturday is the last one before school starts I thought we could go out and hang together. I mean since I've got to work every day between now and then."

"Do you have to work Sunday too?" I asked.

"No but Soda and I wanted to—" I held up a hand cutting him off.

"I get it."

"That and I wanted to apologize for everything Evie's put you through."

"That isn't your fault and I wish you would stop blaming yourself for her."

"Still if I had..."

"Enough. I've got nothing planned so sure I'll go with you on Saturday." I said. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

The next day Two-Bit and I were sitting on the front porch watching the world go by when suddenly he looked at me. "Do you want to tell me exactly what Dally said that made you take that cheap shot at him last night?" Two-Bit asked.

"No I don't. You don't need to know that just yet. I will tell you some day but that day isn't today."

"Come on Tator." Two-Bit begged.

"No, leave it alone Two-Bit." I demanded standing up and walking away.

Friday rolled around and I was sitting with Two-Bit bored out of my mind. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Two-Bit answered.

"I don't know, what do you...Kelsey?" I asked as she walked in the door.

"Hey Two-Bit, Tore. Guess what." She said.

"What?" I asked trying not to yawn.

"My mom thought we might be restless and a bit bored so...guess what she bought." Kelsey said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Ice cream?" I asked.

"No, guess again." She gave me a wicked grin and I knew instantly what she was talking about.

"You don't mean..." I trailed off.

"Oh but I do. And she's banned Shawn from using the water hose so he went out." She grinned.

"This is going to be sweet." I said. "Ponyboy."

"Yeah?" He asked still deeply entrenched in his book.

"Tell Darry I might be late for dinner."

"Yeah ok." Pony says.

I snapped my fingers at him. "Tell me what I just said."

"Tell Darry dinner." He said.

"Put the book down." I said. He did so. "Tell Darry. I might be. Late for dinner."

"Ok, I'll tell Darry you might be late for dinner."

"Thank you. Kel, I have to get my suit on but then I'll meet you down at your place." She nodded and left as I went back to my room to get changed. After putting my suit on I threw on a T-shirt and sandals and ran down the street.

"Same rules, smaller landscape." Kelsey said. "House is off limits so is the hose and you must stay inside the fence. All agreed?"

"Yup." I agreed.

"Good, your bucket is on the front porch, mine's on the back. Those two are also no pop zones and—"

"Suits only I know. Also no hitting innocent bystanders, though hitting Shawn is not only ok but encouraged. Also—"

"Touch my bucket you die." Kelsey finished. I nodded and we shook on it. So we commenced our water balloon fight. We were down to about half a bucket total when a couple of greasers walked by and whistled. Kelsey gripped my arm and stopped me from throwing a balloon at them. "Not at the passers-by."

"The rule is bystanders not passers-by." I argued. "Please?" I asked.

"No." She stated firmly.

"Fine." I sulked. "10 seconds, run." I said.

By the time we were down to a balloon a piece Kelsey had had enough. "The next two get it." She said furiously.

"So be it." I answered. We spread out our towels and laid down on them to tan. Just as we predicted two guys walked by and whistled. Unfortunately it wasn't until they were drenched that we noticed there were three of them and that it was Shawn, Soda, and Steve.

"You girls better run." Shawn said. So we ran but they cornered us in the backyard against the shed. Shawn turned the hose on full blast and drenched us.

"No fair that water is freezing." I squealed.

"Sucks don't it?" He said. I looked at Kelsey and she smirked. We looked back at Shawn then let out war cries rushing him. He dropped the hose and we raced to the garage.

"Look what I've got." I said holding up an empty balloon.

"Great but one problem. Shawn's still guarding the hose." Kelsey pointed out. I thought for a moment then looked around the garage.

"Then we'll have to fill it with something else." I answered.

"But what?" She answered. We looked around the garage and then my eyes landed on some old paint cans. "Water-soluble." She said following my gaze.

"And wasn't he wearing an old shirt?" I asked.

"Absolutely." So we filled the balloon with green paint. We crept out of the garage and saw Shawn talking to the boys near the shed. Kelsey went up to them and got them distracted while I climbed up on the top of the shed and after positioning myself just right I dropped the balloon on Shawn's head managing to cover him with green paint. He shouted sounding a bit surprised as I slid off the shed and ran to the front porch.

"I will get you back for that." Shawn said catching up to me. Then he touched the shoulder strap of my suit. "You don't particularly like this swimsuit do you?" I swallowed hard but remembered all the paint they had was water-soluble. A bit of time passed as Kelsey and I were eating ice cream on the back porch. I had just finished mine when Shawn came up. Next thing I know Kelsey and I were drenched in red paint.

"Shawn." Kelsey squealed.

"That's what you get. I know you helped her." Shawn said. I however snuck off and grabbed the hose. I turned it on full blast and hosed off both Shawn and Kelsey.

"Tore." Kelsey whined.

"You're clean now." I answered. Shawn took the hose from me and sprayed all the paint off of me. The three of us collapsed on the back porch and waited for the sun to dry us off. "Shawn..."

"Nothing needs to be said Tore. You're like a kid sister to me."

"Thanks." I said. He just grinned.

"Hey, I heard you fought with Dally." Kelsey said.

"Yeah." I sighed. I explained to them the fight and then looked at both of them. They wouldn't say anything too horrible and I'm sure they would feel my pain. So I told them what he said. Shawn bolted up right from lying on his back and Kelsey sprang to her feet then knelt behind my head pulling me to lay my head in her lap.

"He said that?" Kelsey demanded. "About his own kid sister?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?" I asked.

"I couldn't do that to my own kid sister, let alone someone I despise. Sure sometimes I say it that I just want to but never like that. She knows I never could. I get angry but...The way you're describing it...are you sure he said that?" Shawn said looking at me and taking my hand.

"Dead sure. That's why I took that cheap shot and kneed him in the groin but...how could he say something like that?" I asked.

"You've got to tell Tim or at the very least Darry. What if it does happen?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I am making too much out of nothing. What if he didn't mean it and just said it in the heat of the moment?" I asked.

"No one says things like that in the heat of the moment." Shawn said. "No one, not even between a brother and a sister."

"Have you seen him since?" Kelsey asked.

"No but I guess maybe you're right, Shawn." I sighed and tried to smile. "I'll tell one of them soon." I said.

Eventually I went back home just in time for dinner. We had hot dogs and French fries. Slowly the night drug on and I got tired so I went to bed.

The next morning after breakfast we went wandering and ended up on The Ribbon. We stopped by a few places talking with a few guys Steve knew from the station before continuing onward. Eventually we got bored with bumming around so he took me to a movie. It didn't really matter what was playing and to this day I don't remember what we saw because most of what I saw was either Steve's bright green eyes or the inside of my eyelids as we kissed.

It was close enough to lunch by the time we left the movie and made it to Jay's I was more than hungry and we were able to get service nearly right away. Although it was a mainly drive up diner there were also picnic tables scattered around in case you didn't feel like sitting in your car or, like in our case, you just walked. After we got our food we ate and talked though mainly it was about Evie.

Finally I had had enough. "Steve, enough already. No more mentioning her. She can't get over it and constantly bringing her up will let her come between us. She's in the past leave it there." I demanded.

"I'm sorry. You're right."

"Good." I said smirking a bit.

"God doll and you thought I was bad." I looked up at the voice to see someone I really didn't want to see. He had dark wavy hair, startling green eyes, and a slight build. Even just looking at him you could tell he was a real cowboy. I sighed trying not to let him get to me.

"Go away." I muttered. This could escalate fast and I really didn't want to deal with him.

"Now that's no way to treat your favorite boyfriend." I looked up from my plate to see Steve looking at me curiously.

"Least favorite. Ex-boyfriend." I snapped glaring at the cowboy.

"Aw doll, I wasn't that bad."

"You damn near pushed me down a flight of stairs but Robby grabbed my shirt."

"I told you I tripped. At least I never had to apologize for something—"

I had had enough of his talk. "Because you refused to." I snapped cutting him off.

"Look sweetie it's in the past. Forgive and forget right?"

I rubbed my forehead not really wanting to deal with him anymore. "Tommy..." I trailed off.

"What, beautiful? I'm still deeply attracted to you and I want you back. Besides what can this...greaser give you? Obviously nothing but trouble. Dump him." Tommy demanded.

"For you? Never. He has more honor and integrity in one finger than you have in your entire body. Leave us alone."

"Or what?"

"You'll find out why Ridder and Anderson both respect him." I answered nodding to Steve.

"I will have you back in my arms one day." Tommy said.

"When Hell freezes over." I said.

"It's a city in Michigan. It freezes over once a year."

"Then the fifth of never." I spat.

"Rearrange the letters in November and you get never. Of course you would also have to drop the o, m, and b, but it works the same." He smirked.

"GO AWAY." I nearly screamed. Steve stood and Tommy walked away with his hands in his pockets. Steve sat back down and touched my hand.

"It'll be ok." He said gently.

"Yeah sure. At least now I know why you got tired of all those girls."

"Uh oh." He said. "Don't look now but Tommy's talking to Evie." I looked around casually to see him leaning in the window of Evie's mom's pink Cadillac.

"Which part of no doesn't she understand?" I asked.

"Tore...Maybe you should let it drop." Steve suggested.

"No because no means no and she needs to understand that." Tommy walked away from the Cadillac and I walked over to it. I leaned on the window frame and looked past Sylvia and at Evie. "No means no Ross, get that through your thick head."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dragging up all these ex-girlfriends and boyfriends...it makes you look like a two year old throwing a tantrum 'cause she didn't get her way. I really want to know which part of no you don't understand. He is mine Ross; understand that and you'll be a lot better off." I snapped.

"I don't think _you_ understand. You aren't his type girly and one day he's going to make that painfully obvious. You'll see. I'm always right."

"Well _girly_," I spat, "Personally I know you're wrong. His _type_ has changed since the last time you were with him so why don't you stay away or I'll make you."

She glared at me but didn't say anything. Then I looked at the other girls in the car. The two in the backseat I didn't know but of course I had to know Sylvia. "Winston." She growled at me.

"I don't like you Oscar and frankly I don't think I ever will but neither I nor my brother care about that. I do want to apologize for fighting with you yesterday. Although you provoked me and took the first swing I should have walked away and been the better person. I knew you were no match for me and I apologize for hurting you."

"Thank you." She spat. I smirked, tipped my head, and walked away.

I sat back down across from Steve staring at my mostly eaten burger. I couldn't bring myself to finish it or my fries so I pushed the basket away.

"Toria, don't let her get to you. I'll always be here for you as long as you'll have me. She's just being a spoilt brat." Steve said rubbing the back of my hand.

"I know." I looked at his food and saw he was finished. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Not hungry?" He asked sympathetically.

"Not after that." I said. He nodded and paid the bill then we went back to walking.

We found ourselves at the arcade where he played pinball for a while then we went down to get malts but my heart really just wanted to go home. We finished our malts, well my malt and his shake since he claimed he didn't like the taste of malted milk, and then we went home. On the front porch Steve wrapped me in a tight hug and rubbed my back. I leant against him and sighed relishing the hug. It felt so nice to be hugged like that and not have to worry about anything.

All too soon though it was over and I was inside reading my book. I let myself get carried away by the action and romance of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy so much so that I almost missed Darry calling that dinner was ready. I put my book down and sniffed the air.

It smelled familiar but different. I couldn't figure out for the life of me where I had smelled it before but knew it wasn't in that house. So I asked Darry, "What's for dinner?"

"Grilled fish and—" He started but I flew to the bathroom as bad memories and my lunch came back up. "What?" I heard him ask. "What did I say? All that I think I said was grilled—"

"Fish." Dally said. Again my lunch was coming up. "It ain't your fault. Our old man took us and our mom camping when Lizzie was barely four. He had this idea that the wilderness would be good for us. Instead of bringing peanut butter and food Lizzie would actually eat he took us down the river. He caught, killed, cleaned, skinned, and fried up three big catfish for dinner. Lizzie can barely stand the mention of that word and I don't think she's ever eaten it."

I wiped my mouth off and gargled some water before flushing the toilet and walking back to the dinning room. I held my stomach as I looked at the guys. "Every time I see one all I can see is him taking a knife to that poor, innocent creature." I said.

"Innocent? You eat beef, chicken, pork, turkey..." Steve started.

"Yeah but I've never had to watch them slaughter one. That poor fish was just looking for dinner and he becomes one." My stomach started turning again and I could feel my face going pale.

"Come on kid let's go get some real food." Dally said. "Somewhere they don't serve...that." I grinned and followed him out the door. "So what do you want?"

I climbed in the passenger seat of my truck as he started the engine. "Dairy Queen?" I asked gently.

"Sure kid." He said. I found it a little odd that he was acting so nice and not saying a word about what he said the other night but if he wasn't then neither would I.

_

* * *

Well there you have it. What do you all think Dally said to her? I hope it's not too obvious but enough so that you have a hint at what he said. Anyway it's not my favorite chapter but I don't hate it, it's kinda like seeing half the glass has liquid in it. Like I told my boss earlier, I'm not a half empty half full kind of person, half the glass has something in it usually milk or OJ, but it's neither here nor there. It just is. Please let me know what you think. _


	46. What He Said

_Well here's the next chapter. As you all know the Outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton and not me. Enjoy. _

**What He Said**

* * *

I watched out the window for the most of the ride and was relieved when we got to Dairy Queen. Most of the meal was silent and a bit awkward until we got to desert. I was blowing bubbles in my shake through my straw and Dally was eating a banana split.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much. You know how to make me laugh." Thinking it was Tim, even though I knew deep down it wasn't, I slid over. I stopped blowing bubbles the minute his arm wrapped around me. The hand that touched my shoulder wasn't Tim's, it was too calloused. I rolled my shoulders and looked over at him. His dark hair and green eyes made me sigh.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Again."

"No boyfriend to hide behind this time, just a non-threatening friend." Tommy said.

I looked at my so called non-threatening friend to see him looking a little angry.

"Ex-boyfriend meet brother. Brother dearest meet my ex-boyfriend."

"He got a name?" Dally asked.

"Tommy, Dally, Dally, Tommy." I said.

"So sweetie now that your boyfriend's not here, tell me the truth." Tommy said.

"The truth about what?" I asked.

"About how you really feel about me. No good brother would want his sweet sister with a no good greaser."

Now Dally looked amused.

"There is a reason I broke up with you besides the fact that you nearly pushed me down the stairs." I said.

Dally looked stunned.

"That was an accident. I've told you that. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because that was after I confronted you about sleeping with the one girl I couldn't stand."

"That's in the past let it go sweetheart." Tommy's hand tightened on my shoulder.

"Have you ever heard of Dallas Winston?" I asked. I wanted the kid to leave me the hell alone for good and I wasn't above using my brother to get that.

"Who hasn't?" Tommy answered.

"Dally," I motioned to my brother, "is short for Dallas."

It took Tommy only two seconds to put it all together. "Oh, well I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'm sorry I've imposed on your dinner, have a nice night." Then Tommy was gone but the entire time he was glancing between Dally and somewhere over Dally's shoulder. I looked passed Dally and saw a dark haired kid trying to shake a girl.

Finally the girl walked away and I realized who the guy was. The guy looked at me then tilted his head to the side. I lifted my cup in a small salute then took a small sip. "Dal." I looked down then back at my brother. "Thanks." I muttered.

"You looked like you had it under control. I'm sure by now I know when you need help and when you don't."

"Yeah well...I still appreciate that." He shrugged as though he believed me but didn't want to comment on it. Looking passed Dally again I saw Tim take a seat at the counter. I chewed on my straw for a moment then looked back at Dally. "Did you know Tim was here?" I asked.

"Tim who?" He asked.

"Don't give me that, we only know one Tim." I said.

"Oh, no. Had no idea." Dally answered.

I knew he was lying to me but I didn't care. It was good to see that they had both backed off with their protection and had relaxed where it came to defending me. I shrugged and glanced at Tim one more time. "Hmm, could you thank him for me next time you two talk?" I asked.

"Sure kid." Dally said going back to his bananas. I finished off my shake and looked back up at the menu behind the counter. "Ready to go?" Dally asked startling me out of the trance I was in.

"Yeah sure." I answered.

Sunday afternoon I was sitting in my room with my bear and Terror when Soda plopped down. I stood up with my bear wrapped tightly in my arms and Terror jerked his head up, looking at me. As I paced Terror watched me from next to Soda until finally Terror put his head back down and went back to sleep. I paced not knowing quite what to say.

Luckily Soda spoke first. "Dally's in the cooler." He said.

"When was he arrested?" I stopped pacing and looked at Soda curiously.

"This afternoon. Something about slashing some socs tires." Soda said.

"When does he get out?"

"A month or two if he's good." Soda answered.

"Oh." I really hoped this wouldn't be like the last time he was gone but I couldn't tell for sure. Even though Tim had settled things with Brumley I still couldn't be too sure.

"Tim's there too. Don't know what for though." Soda said.

"Do you know what he told me the other night?" I asked. Soda looked intrigued but didn't say anything. "He told me that it wouldn't hurt him one bit if he killed me. All he had to do was flip the blade over and tense his muscles. One quick swipe and I'd bleed to death in seconds. He said, "I could kill you and not think twice". My big brother. The man who's supposed to be protecting me and he told me he could just kill me and not think twice about it." I said. "How could he say something like that Soda? I thought my brother loved me. I knew things were harsh with him but...God he's my brother." I threw the bear across the room making it hit the window then I collapsed on my bed. I hugged Soda tight and started sobbing.

"Oh Tator..." Soda said stroking my back and hair. "Dally does love you it's just...some times when he fights he gets in a trance and doesn't realize what he's doing. I'm sure he didn't mean it and said it in the heat of the moment. Gosh Tator, you're one of a kind and you can't let what Dally said get to you. I know he didn't mean it and I'm sure he regrets it. I'm sure he's sorry and that taking you to dinner last night proved it. He's just not real good at expressing his feelings and doesn't know how to say he's sorry for what he said. I know he couldn't mean it."

Nothing Soda said however was working I just continued to sob and hug him. Eventually I fell asleep. Later that night I woke up with Steve lying on his side watching me.

"Soda told me what Dally said." Steve said softly. I looked down and licked my lips. "Dally is an idiot but no matter what that boy does love you. He doesn't know how to show it though."

"It wasn't really what he said or how he said it, it was..." I trailed off looking out the window. "I guess it was thinking he could actually mean it. He looked so serious when he was saying it that I guess I..."

"Are you ready for school to start?" I was so glad he changed the subject.

"Not really, I mean I went to Possum last year so I don't know how this school is going to stack up. I'm a little worried about that but Uncle Robert made everything work out. I get to use Winston now too. I just...I wish I got to ride more. Now I can only ride on weekends...I don't want to talk anymore." I said. He nodded and kissed me.

Then Darry was calling that it was dinner time. I sighed but got up and went to dinner with Steve following slowly. Halfway through dinner I got up and went to the bathroom. After flushing I turned on the water but heard Darry talking.

"Victoria isn't used to Will Rogers. You boys have to look after her. In her town it was ranchers vs. farmers. You know it's just going to get worse when she gets to school and goes back to using Winston. You must under all circumstances keep her safe." Darry said.

"Of course we are Darry. Just 'cause we're going back to school doesn't mean anything's gonna change." Two-Bit answered. I shut off the water and walked back out.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"It's fine." Darry said. I looked around the table then smiled.

"Alright then." I said sitting back down.

XXXXXXX

"Pony, Tore, get up." Darry called. I rolled over groaning as I saw it was only 7 am.

"Go away." I answered.

"If you don't get up now you're gonna be late for school." Darry said. "Don't want to do that on your first day do you?"

"Fine. I'll get up." I muttered. It took about ten minutes before I was actually awake enough to process what he said. I got dressed in my favorite Mickey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I drug a hairbrush through my hair a few times and then grabbed a piece of toast, a notebook, and a pencil before running out the door.

"Tore!" Soda yelled from the porch. I stopped at the gate and turned around. "If you want to wait Two-Bit's gonna give you and Pony a ride."

"Can't, Kelsey's first day of junior high. Promised Shawn I'd go with them when they dropped her off. That and I want to talk to the receptionist before going to class. See you later."

"Wait! I thought she was older than that." Soda said.

"She is, she's in ninth grade. Ninth grade is high school at Possum. She's gonna be so upset." Soda laughed and I waved before I ran down the street.

I reached the Ridder house and went inside to see Kelsey arguing with her mom. "Middle school? I was supposed to go to high school this year. Come on Mom." Kelsey said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but Tulsa does it different than Possum. You just gonna have to wait one more year." Mrs. R said.

"But Mom."

"I'm sorry Kelsey but there is nothing I can do." I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the Shepard house.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Put Angel on now." I demanded.

"Morning to you too. Sister, get your butt out of the bathroom and answer the phone." Must have been Curly because Tim was still in jail. Three minutes later Angel picked up the phone.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You remember Andrew right?" I asked.

"Oh you, what about Andrew?" She asked.

"You're going to do me an itsy, bitsy, tiny, little favor or well...Big brother isn't keen on his kid sister dating a guy from Brumley is he?" I asked.

"You wouldn't."

"If you don't do my little favor I would." I said.

"What is it?"

"You remember Kelsey Ridder right?"

"Blonde, green eyes, always wearing jeans?"

"Yeah. You're gonna look after her for me."

"Why?"

"Because Tulsa school systems have to be a pain and put ninth grade in junior high instead of senior high like the rest of the districts around here. I can't look after her and keep these idiot from getting to her so you're gonna do it for me or you'll find Andrew going bye-bye."

"Fine. Consider it done." Angel snapped then hung up the phone. I grinned and put the receiver back in the cradle.

"Everything ok?" Shawn asked.

"Just fine. Oh and do me a favor, when we get to school—"

"Fade into the background. I know." Shawn sighed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." I said.

"I know." Shawn answered. "Come on before we're late." We walked out to an old, beat up Dodge.

"What happened to your truck?" I asked. He used to have a beautiful Chevy. Deep blue with a great engine even though it had a few dents.

"We had to sell it." Shawn said softly.

"I'm sorry Shawn." I said.

"It's not your fault." He answered.

"I guess not but..." He shrugged and we all climbed in. It took him a good ten minutes before the thing would even start and I could tell he was really worried all the way to the junior high. I glanced at him as we stopped outside.

"Make it quick Tore; I'm not sure how long she'll keep running." Shawn said. I got out with Kelsey and looked around. Jackie was climbing out of Two-Bit's car and swearing at him.

"Jackie." I called. She smiled and ran over.

"Idiotic brothers." She shook her head. I nodded.

"Know how you feel, mine's locked up. Anyway Jackie you've met Kelsey right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hey." Jackie said.

Kelsey smiled and I grinned.

"So where is...Oh." I heard. I turned a bit to see Angel standing there.

"Angel Shepard, Kelsey Ridder. Kels, this is Angel. She's gonna help you around today." I said.

"Don't worry about her. She's all bark no bite." I heard Jackie whisper.

"I'll show you no bite Mathews." Angel answered. I put a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"Enough girls. Kel if you have any questions or problems these girls will help you out. Won't you girls?"

"Of course." Jackie answered.

"Sure." Angel said flippantly.

"Great. Got to run. Have fun and stay out of trouble. Remember Angel, she gets hurt..." I said.

"Andrew disappears. I know." Angel said. I could tell she didn't like it but I wasn't going to let that bother me.

"Fun at school? Well I'll try." Kelsey answered seemingly in a better mood than earlier. I hugged her then climbed back in Shawn's car.

Just as we pulled in the parking lot and into a parking spot the engine died. Shawn hit his head against the steering wheel and sighed. "I need a job." He muttered.

"And I'll help you find one. Don't worry about your car I'll have Steve take a look at it after school." I said.

"Tore." Shawn said.

"Don't worry about it. He's the best mechanic around and he'll love to do it." I said.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking I'm offering. Now come on we've got a few papers to still fill out." I said. Shawn looked at me like a pitiful little puppy and I smiled. "Trust me." I said. He only shook his head. We climbed out and walked to the main office.

"Well hello dearie. What can I do for you?" A lady asked behind the desk.

"My name is Victoria Winston and this is Shawn Ridder." I answered. The instant I said 'Winston' the smile fell from her eyes and the one on her lips faltered a bit. "This is our first day at the school and we're hoping you can help us get settled in."

"Have your parents already signed the transfer forms?" She asked.

"I think so." I answered. She sighed heavily and dug through a stack of paperwork beside her and pulled out two folders.

"Ah here we go. Yes, Mr. Ridder everything looks settled for you, your schedule is here. 11th grade, 16 years old, homeroom is on the second floor. Go up these nearest stairs and it's the fifth door on the left." She handed him a piece of paper and then shooed him away.

"Guess that's my cue. I'll see you at lunch if I can manage it. If not then maybe we'll have some classes together. At most I'll see you after school." Shawn said. He gave me a brief hug then left the office.

The lady behind the desk looked at me as though sizing me up. "Ms. Winston. You're very lucky to be going to school here. It took your uncle days to convince the school board and the principal that you being here would be better for your health and it would be psychologically detrimental to have you pulled. Don't follow your brother's footsteps and screw it up." She handed me a piece of paper. "That's your schedule, now get." I swallowed and left the office.

I hoped my teachers wouldn't hold my last name against me like the receptionist had. So once outside the office I looked at my schedule to see all my classes and my homeroom listed.

"Mrs. Burnett, Homeroom, 102." I said out loud. I had no idea how I was gonna find it. I looked around the hallway and figured it would be somewhere down the hall. I turned to my right and headed down the hall. Then I felt something hard hit my shoulder. "Watch where you're going." I snapped spinning back around.

"You're the one in my way." The kid said. I cocked my head to the side studying him.

"Going somewhere in a hurry Shepard?" I asked once I recognized Curly Shepard.

"Oh it's you." He shook his head. "Look I'm sorry about that."

"I'm sure you are."

"Wait I thought they'd force you to go to school in Louisiana." Curly said.

"Arkansas." I corrected. "That's where my uncle lives."

"Whatever." Curly said. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently my uncle wants me to stay away from him so much that he nearly bribed the school to let me stay here." I shrugged. "Tell me where room 102 is and I'll be out of your hair."

"Ah you got the greaser sympathizer for homeroom. Everyone says Mrs. Burnett grew up on the wrong side of the tracks. The greasers that get her are lucky. She also teaches history, tenth grade. I've got her this year, for history and homeroom both. I'll walk you down there." Curly said. "See you guys later." He said to his buddies who had been standing behind him leaning against the wall. They looked from me to him then walked away.

"How'd you make it to high school anyway? I thought with all your stints in Juvie you'd fall behind." I said.

"I'm a good kid when it comes to school." He smirked.

"Guys from your brother's gang?" I asked nodding to the guys down the hall. He just scratched the back of his neck. "Should have known. Otherwise they would have said something about you ditching them for me." He shrugged and we started heading for homeroom.

_

* * *

So you finally see what Dallas said to her. Pretty rough and now you also know why Kelsey and Shawn reacted so strongly. Next time new problems arise. I wonder how she'll handle them. _


	47. Am I Important

_Well here's finally another chapter for you. I know I should update more often but I'm lazy and I don't. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter_

**Am I Important**

* * *

On our way to homeroom I saw Steve leaning against a locker talking to two guys I didn't know. I stopped and watched him wondering what was going on. "Tore?" I heard. I looked back down the hall to see Curly looking at me. I looked back at Steve and suddenly Curly was beside me. "Don't worry about it Liz. Nothing's changed." Curly said. "They're shop jocks. Take auto shop every year and pretend they're jocks. It's practically the only thing they can pass."

"I don't know..." I sighed and looked down. When I looked back up Steve was looking at me. The corner of his mouth twitched but he didn't smile. I looked back at Curly confused then waved to Steve. He only nodded. That stung. Then one of the boys looked over. I watched as he looked back at Steve but couldn't tell what he was saying. Then Steve said something that struck my core.

"No one important." Well at least that's what it looked like he said.

"Curly, I'm important to you, right?" I asked.

"Yes and I left those other guys because you are. Liz, I told you, he's got a rep to protect don't let it get to you."

"You don't seem to care about your rep."

"Because you're my kid sister."

"I'm older than you Curly, by seven months."

"Doesn't matter you're still my sister." Curly answered as Two-Bit walked passed.

"Bits." I said. He stopped and looked back.

"Hey Tator." Two-Bit answered. Then he smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Am I important to you?" I asked.

"Of course you are. Hey man." Two-Bit said, first to me then to another guy who clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't you want to...?" I trailed off waving to the other guy.

"I'll catch up with him later." Two-Bit answered.

"Oh." I looked back at the ground.

"Tore, don't worry about it. That guy's just a friend." Two-Bit said.

"That's not what she's upset about." Curly said nodding across the hall.

"Ah...back-to-school-itis." Two-Bit said. "He still loves you he just..."

"Nothing you can say will make this any better. I don't want him if he's going to act like that." I said. I stuffed my schedule in my pocket, gave my notebook to Curly, and crossed the hall. I stood in front of Steve with my arms crossed over my chest giving him the most evil look I could.

"Hey sweetheart." Steve said. I could tell how nervous he was even though he was trying to play it cool. I glared at him and put my hands on my hips.

"How many times have I told you I'm not Evie? How many times I have I told you, you can't screw me over. Tell me _babe,_ did you think you could have your fun this summer and then ditch me because school started again?" I put a finger on his chest and pushed him back into the locker behind him. "There is no way in hell that you will do this to me. I will kick your ass before you do this to me. I didn't put up with getting my ass kicked this summer so you could trample on my heart now. I won't let you do it."

Steve looked down at my finger. "You mean your brother won't let me do it." Steve said calmly then he looked back up at me.

"My brother? My brother? What the hell does he have to do with this? My brother wouldn't come my rescue even if I begged him to. Not to mention he's locked up. Besides you know me well enough to know that I don't rely on that asshole to take care of my problems. You screw me over you deal with me not my brother. Speaking of dealing..." Then the receptionist's words came back to me. I pressed my lips together and took a deep breath through my nose and slowly let it out through my lips. Then I removed my finger from his chest, balling my hands into fists. "After school Randle I will kick your ass right before I..." Suddenly his lips were pressed against mine. My hands flew to his shoulders. He kissed me until I stopped trying to push him away. Then he slowly pulled back.

"I'm sorry and I apologize. I love you and I know you don't need to hide behind your brother. You fight nearly as well as he does. They on the other hand did not believe me." Steve said cupping my face. I swatted his shoulder hard.

"You are so toeing that line and I don't like it." I turned on my heel but he grabbed my arm.

"Please don't be mad at me Toria." Steve said. I jerked my arm out of his grip.

"You think it's ok to make me think you don't care about me? You think I would understand?" I snapped crossing my arms over my chest.

"Tator, come on we have to get to class." Two-Bit called. I glared at Steve then turned back to walk to Two-Bit.

"Oh by the way you can start to make it up to me by checking out Shawn's car after classes." I said over my shoulder then I walked back to Two-Bit.

"Toria, please." Steve pleaded.

"You are one of a kind you know that." I said turning back to Steve.

"Who do you have for home room?" Steve asked.

"Room 102." I said.

"Let me walk with you." Steve said.

"Walk with them." I said motioning to Curly and Two-Bit. I grabbed my notebook from Curly then I headed down the hall. Curly soon caught up to me and eventually we entered the classroom. We had to stop nearly right inside the door because there was a line. It took some time before the line went down and when it did I came across a woman with bright red hair and a sweet enough looking smile.

"Name?" She asked.

"Mrs. Burnett certainly you know who I am." Curly said. She looked at him and sighed.

"You could be anyone doll, now give me your name." Mrs. Burnett answered.

"Shepard coma Curly." Curly said.

"Shepard...Shepard...Ah right. Here." She handed him something and he looked at it.

"Told you I had her for History as well." Curly told me.

"Then I'll look forward to seeing you. Take a seat Mr. Shepard-coma-Curly." Curly smiled at me then went to sit down. "Name?"

"Promise you won't hold it against me?" I asked.

"Why would I do that dear?" She asked. I looked back at Steve. He shrugged.

"Victoria Winston." I said.

"Winston?"

"Yes Dallas Winston is my big brother. Half-brother actually we have different mothers." I said looking at my feet.

"I didn't see your name in the list of schedules I have." She said. I pulled my schedule out of my pocket. Then I showed it to her. "Well you're in the right room. Take a seat." I looked around the room and picked a seat near Curly but not too close. "Name."

"Mrs. Burnett you've had me for three classes in the past two years, by now you know my name. Especially since you grew up next door to my mother." Steve said.

"Must you always give me a hard time Randle?" She asked.

"Yes." Steve answered. She rolled her eyes and handed him his schedule. Then she looked at Two-Bit.

"Mathews." Two-Bit said. "But seeing as how we've had several classes together you should know that by now, my dear." I saw the exasperated look on her face and wanted to laugh.

"Get out of my hair Mathews and go sit down. And by the way this year I'm not having it. I know your girlfriend and I don't think she'd like to know you're flirting with your teacher." Mrs. Burnett said.

"You know I don't mean no harm, Mrs. Burnett. I just want to brighten up your morning since you have to put up with dirty old socs all day long." Two-Bit said.

"Seat. Now." She said. Two-Bit swallowed but took the seat directly behind me. Steve was sitting to my right and Curly was a few desks to my left talking to some other guy. "And if you bother that nice girl in front of you I'll put you in detention for the next six years."

"He won't bother me Mrs. Burnett. He knows better." I answered.

"The warning still stands Mathews." Mrs. Burnett said anyway. Two-Bit only smiled. "Michelle, please pass these out for me." When one landed on my desk, I looked down to see the student handbook. I glared at it then picked it up and skimmed the table of contents.

"That's not important. Don't read it." Two-Bit said pulling it out of my grip.

"Bits." I whined.

"Hands off Shepard." I heard a female voice say. I looked over at Curly to see his hand on the girl, Michelle's, wrist.

"Don't start off this year in a bad way Mr. Shepard." Mrs. Burnett warned. Curly released the girl's wrist but didn't say anything, just glared at her.

That's when I noticed every female in the room was wearing a skirt. I tugged at my jeans for a minute and then grabbed Steve's student handbook. Flipping through it I couldn't find the section on dress code so I listened as Mrs. Burnett went through the handbook. Again she didn't mention the dress code but it had to be in there.

Suddenly there was a voice coming over the loudspeaker. After a few announcements everyone stood and the Pledge of Allegiance was said. Finally the loudspeaker cut off and our attention was turned back to Mrs. Burnett. After a few more boring announcements we were free to do what we wanted. Two-Bit gave me back my handbook after I had tossed Steve's back on his desk and I flipped through it again. Finding nothing I opened my notebook and began doodling. The bell rang and I pulled my schedule out.

"Room 221." I muttered. "Steve." I said. He looked at me questioningly. "Where's room 221?"

"Come on I'll walk with you, my class is right down the hall from there." Steve said. "See you later man."

"Later Steve, Tator." Two-Bit said. I also said goodbye to him and Steve walked me upstairs.

"Steve?" I asked as we stopped outside the History room.

"What's wrong?" Steve answered taking my hand.

"Why are all these girls wearing skirts? Even Jackie was when Two-Bit dropped her at the junior high." I said biting my lip.

"Because none of these girls grew up on a ranch. Don't worry about it." Steve answered. He stroked my knuckles and smiled.

"If I do end up getting sent to the office, how do I get there from here?" I asked. He pointed down the hallway.

"That way, near the end of the hallway are a set of stairs. Turn left at the bottom and you'll see it on the right." I nodded. He kissed my cheek and then went down the hall as I went inside the room.

"Wait." The lady behind the desk said.

"Yes ma'am." I said swallowing hard. I knew I didn't look much like Dallas but our eyes are a dead give away.

"What's your name?" She asked. The bell rang just as another girl rushed in. I looked at the girl to see Evie there.

"Sorry Mrs. Thompson."

"No problem Evie dear. Have a seat. You. Name."

"Victoria Winston." I said trying not to cringe.

"Winston...Hmmm. Take this to the principal." She said after a few moments. She handed me a slip of paper and then pointed out the door. I sighed and took the paper going down the stairs to the principal's office. I walked into the main office and the receptionist gave me a dirty look. I squeezed my eyes closed for a moment then handed the note to her. She read through it then laughed.

"Knew someone would get you." She said. "Through there." She couldn't stop smiling either. I took the note back and walked to the door that read _Principal Wilkes_. I swallowed hard and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A man answered from behind the door. I opened the door and walked inside. "What can I do for you?" He asked. Then he looked down at my jeans and then back at my face. "I have a hunch though."

"Mrs. Thompson sent me down here with this." I said handing him the note. He read through it then motioned to the seat across from him.

"Sit." I did. "Ms. Winston—" He started.

"Yes, Dallas is my half-brother and unlike what your secretary may have said I'm not trying to follow in his footsteps by getting in to trouble. I'm a good kid really and I don't know why I'm here." I said.

"Do you know what a dress code is?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I answered. "We even had one at my old school."

"Then you do know why you're here." Mr. Wilkes said.

"No sir. I transferred here from Possum High."

"Ah I see the problem."

"You do?" I asked.

"You see Ms. Winston, Will Rogers High has a very strict dress code. This dress code states that all females' skirts must be an acceptable length so that when the lady is kneeling it falls to no higher than an inch from the floor." Mr. Wilkes said. I thought that over a bit then smiled.

"Your point?" I asked.

"You are violating the dress code by not wearing a skirt."

"Is what you just said about the length the only thing in the handbook that talks about ladies skirts?"

"As far as I remember yes."

"Then there isn't a problem here. You just said that it can't be more than an inch from the ground when keeling. You didn't say anything in there about women having to wear a skirt."

"But it is self explanatory." Mr. Wilkes said. "And even if the book doesn't specifically state it, it is an accepted rule here Ms. Winston. Follow it or I'll be forced to suspend you until you do."

"Starting today?" I asked.

"Starting tomorrow. Today you get back to class and show this note to your teachers." Mr. Wilkes said.

I took the note from him and sighed. I was not happy about this. Not one bit. Instead of saying anything, I got up and walked back to class. I showed the note to Mrs. Thompson who just glared at me and then I sat down to take notes. Thankfully what she was covering I had already known so I wasn't paying much attention.

After a lot of boring classes it was finally lunch time. Shawn hadn't been in of my morning classes so I was really hoping to see him at lunch. However instead of looking around the cafeteria for him, Steve grabbed my arm outside the cafeteria doors and drug me outside. There I saw Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Greasers don't eat in the cafeteria." Steve told me.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because socs like to cause trouble and blame it on us. So there's a store down the street from here we go to." Steve said.

"Then let me go get Shawn."

"Shawn can blend in with the middle classers but nearly everyone in there knows you are Dallas Winston's kid sister. You'll see him later I promise." Steve said.

I jerked out of Steve's grip. "No way, you don't get to tell me what to do. Oh and by the way there is a rule here, all girls must wear skirts and now if I don't find a way to get at least three or four I'm suspended until I can. See you guys after school." Then I turned on my heel and went back inside.

"I have a feeling she's not too happy with you." I heard Two-Bit said. "Just pointing it out, you don't have to hit me." Which meant either Steve had punched Two-Bit's shoulder or raised his fist to do just that. I entered the cafeteria to find Shawn by himself. I sat down across from him and snatched a fry from his plate.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hi." I answered.

"Oh hi. Did you talk to Steve?"

"Yeah, said he'd take a look after school. Brilliant mechanic but...clueless guy."

"Where's he now?" Shawn asked.

"Evidently greasers can't eat in the cafeteria because socs make trouble for them. There's a small store not far from here that some of them eat lunch at. Nothing I can do about it." I said.

"Are you ok?" Shawn asked. "You seem upset."

"Ya think?" I asked. Then I remembered it wasn't him I was mad at. "I'm sorry."

"I know doll. You get in a fight with that boy of yours?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it though. It's my problem."

"And you'll work it out." He finished for me.

"You think?"

"I know. Just give it some time." Shawn said.

"Yeah I guess. Let me see your schedule. I want to see if we have any classes together." Shawn handed over his schedule and I compared it to mine as I ate his fries. "Math and science. That's it."

"Last two classes of the day." Shawn said.

_

* * *

Wonder what Tori's going to do about this skirt problem? Well I already know that help comes from unexpected places. You'll just have to wait and see. _


	48. Her Prince Charming

_**Another chapter again I don't own The Outsiders, just Victoria and Shawn, and Kelsey**_

_Her Prince Charming_

* * *

The rest of lunch and the school day passed uneventfully and finally I was leaning against Two-Bit's car as Steve was looking over Shawn's. "So?" Shawn asked.

"I can sort of fix it. Make it hold together for at least another two weeks but...Shawn you have to get this car into a shop and get it fixed." Steve said.

"Do what you can for now I'll worry about the rest later." Shawn answered. I hopped up on the front fender of Two-Bit's car and watched Steve work.

"You crack my fender I will crack your butt." Two-Bit said.

"I don't weigh enough to crack your fender. But if I do I'll have one of my friends _borrow_ you one from a junk yard." I answered.

"I'm sure you will." Two-Bit answered though both he and I knew borrowed was not the word I meant. Finally Steve wiped his hands off.

"That's all I can do for you until you bring it down to the shop." Steve said.

"Two-Bit don't you have to pick up your sister?"

"Nope, she said she was walking with her friends."

"Guess I'll see you at home then." I said.

"You going with Shawn?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah."

"No, she's not. I'm gonna drop Kelsey at home then I've got some errands to run."

"Damn." I muttered.

"Hey, talk to him." Shawn said. I looked at Shawn then sighed.

"Pony, Johnny, you want to ride down to the DX?" I asked. Steve and Shawn glared at me but I just shook my head.

"Sure." Pony answered. So Two-Bit took us down to the DX and I hung around Soda for a bit until Two-Bit distracted me away with a story. Pony and Johnny had decided to walk home so it was just Two-Bit, Soda, Steve, and I. As I was entertained by Two-Bit's story I could see Soda and Steve talking out of the corner of my eye.

**Steve's PoV  
**"So why does your girlfriend not look happy with you?" Soda asked as Two-Bit had her distracted.

"Uh well maybe it's because I may have made her stand up for herself today but...it could be something else she's so..." I trailed off.

"Normal?" Soda asked.

"Complicated."

"Steve you're not supposed to make her stand up for herself."

"It was just Thomas and Ed." I defended.

"And you're her boyfriend. She shouldn't have to stand up for herself, not while you're there and certainly not because of you. I know you know she doesn't care about what others think and you shouldn't either."

"Ok then smart guy how do I fix it?"

"She ever tell you about her prince charming?"

"Yes." I stated. "Well...something about a buckskin pony." I looked down at the greasy rag in my hands.

"I can't help you if you don't know what will get her to forgive you." He said. Then I heard her laugh. My head snapped to the side to look at her and Two-Bit to see them talking. She was sitting on the trunk of his car with her feet on his bumper and he was just standing there. "Steve." Soda snapped.

"Sorry what?"

"Steve..." Soda said.

"I don't know. If she was a normal girl—"

"She is a normal girl." He said cutting me off.

"Look, we both know flowers and a romantic dinner aren't going to work."

"What did she say about her prince charming?" He asked.

"Something..." I thought really hard. "Prince Charming came riding in..."

_Oh what did she say?_ I thought even harder.

"Ah, buckskin pony and a white cowboy hat. That's all I've got." I said.

"You are hopeless."

"Randle, Curtis, you know some people would kill for your job. Should I give them the chance?" I heard Mr. Wells say.

"We're going." Soda answered grinning. "I can fix this. Just don't do anything stupid." A few minutes later Soda came in while I was watching the oil drain out of a car. "I've got a plan but I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"But you're going to tell me anyway."

"I'm going to teach you to ride in two days and then you'll surprise her and take her for a picnic."

"Riding? As in...a horse? An actual horse?"

"Yeah. It's not that hard."

"Soda I can not ride a horse. That's what you do."

"If Dally can do it, you can do it." Soda said.

"Dally rides broncs not a horse."

"Come on Steve, don't you want to make this up to her? Or would you rather lose her to oh...say someone like him?" Soda pointed out the door and I saw Toria laughing with Two-Bit again.

"Fine."

"Knew you'd agree. Just don't do anything stupid for the next few days." Soda said.

"Fine I won't." I agreed

**Victoria's PoV  
**Two-Bit smiled as I laughed again. His story did a lot to get my current problem off my mind but it was still there.

"You've been a big help Two-Bit. Really. I just...I can't help but think that I'm gonna get sent home tomorrow."

"Maybe...maybe I can convince Jackie to let you have one of hers. That way you don't have a problem tomorrow. Certainly you've got some cash saved up right? I mean from those barrel racing runs...or your uncle."

"My uncle gets a welfare check every month and spends it on booze. I'm just glad he can't spend the racing winnings."

"Why not?"

"Because my dad set it up so that the jockey gets the money and what he doesn't need for his price of living gets funneled into a trust fund for me but I can't touch it until I'm 21." I said.

"Trust me Tator, we'll get you skirts I don't know how yet but we will." Two-Bit said.

"Thanks Bits. Oh, hey Soda." I said as Soda walked over.

"I could...I could talk to Darry..." Soda trailed off.

"No, I can't let you do that. I know the pain is too fresh I won't let you do it." I answered fiercely against what I knew he would suggest.

"Just let me ask him. You need it more than she does. Besides she would have wanted it." Soda said.

"Please don't, Soda. Please." I said.

"Fine. I won't yet. But if you don't figure this out in two days I'm asking."

"Fine. Two-Bit could you run me down to Buck's? I need to ask him about something." I said.

"Sure. Bye guys."

"Later." So Two-Bit took me down to Buck's. I went inside the house but didn't see him so I walked down to the barn. There he was with my jockey and JJ.

"Hey Toria." The Jockey said.

"Mr. Kerns." I answered.

"I don't how many times I have to tell you my name is Jesse."

"I know but Daddy always said to call you by your last name, it's only proper." I answered.

"We were just talking about JJ racing."

"It's the end of August he should already be racing."

"Yup we've already got provisions for that; he's got a race this weekend." Mr. K said.

"Speaking of racing..." I trailed off.

"I heard about you. Barrel racing. Your papa couldn't be more proud. If you hit the national circuit you could get out of this Podunk town."

"I know. Buck, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." He looked at Mr. K and then walked me outside the barn. "What's wrong?"

I looked down at the toe of my sneaker and then back up to him. "Since you're sorta managing my racing career...I was hoping you had an idea of when the next soonest race you can get me into was."

"Thursday night."

"I need to start racing more. And I'm not just talking local boys with low crowds. I need money soon."

"I'll do the best I can but I'm out of my league here. I'll talk to my buddies in the rodeo circuit see what they have to say but...it ain't gonna be easy."

"I know."

"And talk to your uncle about getting your license." Buck said.

"I will. Thanks Buck." I said.

"Now get out of here." Buck said. I swallowed and ran back to Two-Bit's car.

"As soon as I can I'm saving up enough money and I'm moving back to my ranch." I said as I shut the door after climbing in.

"You can't do that on your own." Two-Bit said.

"My Dad did, I can do it too." I said. "I know it appears like it's a big of a piece of land but it's not as big as you think it is."

"Maybe...Just maybe you'll make it through this." Two-Bit answered.

"Thanks." I answered. We got back into town and he dropped me off at the Curtis's. After I finished what little homework I had it was dinner time and then I walked down to the Ridder's. "Hey Kelsey." I said plopping down next to her on the floor.

"Hey."

"How'd your first day go?"

"It's alright. Just another year right?"

"Yeah. Did they—" She cut me off though.

"You know this school district makes you wear skirts. Mommy is so pissed. She's gonna talk to the school board tomorrow. See if she can get around this."

"I'm sure that will work for you." I said.

"Oh Tator...I'm sorry I forgot. You have to stick it out don't you?"

"Or get sent home until I find a way. I'll be ok though." I said.

"I'm sorry Tore." She smiled.

"Me too." I shrugged.

"How's Shawn doing on the job front?" I asked.

"Not too well I'm afraid." Kelsey said. She looked back into the kitchen behind her and then lowered her voice. "The only jobs open are for a dish washer at the Dingo or a janitor at the bowling alley. He wants to be roping and riding again."

"I know Kelsey. I'll see what I can do to help him. Unfortunately I think all the families we know out there in the country still are just as strapped for cash as everyone here. At least the families we could persuade into giving him a job."

"There's got to be something we can." Kelsey said.

"Maybe there is. I've got to go but we'll talk more later." I said. She smiled and hugged me.

"See you later." Kelsey said. I smiled and left. When I got back to the Curtis's they were all staring at the box in the middle of the living room.

"Uh...What's in the box?" I asked curiously.

"We're not sure." Soda said.

"Why don't you open it?" I said.

"Yeah that's a good idea." He said sarcastically.

I flipped open my blade and cut the tape. When the box didn't move I slowly opened the flaps. "So you just found this sitting on the porch?" I asked. Soda nodded. "Alright then." I opened the flaps on the box then I opened the inner flaps and found a box full of clothes. I pulled out the note on top and read it. "Sugar, Rose would have wanted you to have this. Like I've said before I hear all and I see all. As hard as it is to part with these, as I don't have much to remember her by, I know you need them more. It's alright, you and her are about the same side. Mikey agrees. If you ever need anything, we're here."

"Sugar?" Darry asked.

"It's from Bigdog." I said even though the note wasn't signed. "Someone must have heard me talking to Two-Bit earlier." I pulled the top piece out and found it was a pretty skirt.

"Skirts?" Darry asked.

"School rule. As much as I hate it, I have to stay in school. Quite possibly the only way I'd be forced into a skirt." I muttered with a look of disgust on my face.

"Really?" Pony asked.

"Yup. Even when I get married I'm wearing jeans." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go look through these and see what I can find that I won't hate indefinitely." I said. Then I left the room. I sat in my room picking through the clothes when there was a knock on my door. "It's open." I called.

Soda walked in and I sighed. "I know you don't like it but isn't it for the best that they know? And consider the fact that now you don't have to worry about it." Soda said.

"I know Soda I just don't like the situation." I answered.

"I wish there was something we could do for you." Soda said.

"How 'bout you tell me how I look in some of these." I suggested. Soda smiled and nodded. I spent the next hour modeling the whole box for him. We figured out which ones worked for me and which ones didn't. "Soda, thanks." I said when I was in my PJ's. I twisted my hands and looked down at the floor.

"Sure. And about Steve, don't be too hard on him. He's never had someone so important to him before so—" Soda said. I cut him off looking up at him.

"So he's liable to screw up. I know Soda," I paused and looked down at my thumbs. "I don't think it was so much those two guys or the dress code, but rather it all piling up."

"All?" He questioned as I still avoided looking at him.

"Those guys, the dress code, a new school, new rules, new teachers, I think that all that got to me and I took it out on him. Part of it though was what Steve did and it really got to me. I just need to see if it continues." I said.

"It's not going to." Soda said.

I sighed. "You don't know that for sure."

"Maybe not but he's Steve, ya'll have had some bumpy roads but that doesn't mean that it'll end soon." Soda said. I sat down next to him and tugged at my sweatpants. "Hey. Don't worry." Soda said putting his hand on my leg.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna turn in now. Thanks for the help Soda." I said. He gave me a small hug and then left the room.

The next morning the only thing I remembered from the dreams I had was Steve on a white pony wearing a pair of black jeans and a green ball cap. I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed heavily before pulling on a dark blue knee length skirt and a white blouse. I didn't like it but it looked nice enough. I sighed again then walked out to the kitchen.

"Well look at you." Darry said.

"Do I look ok?" I asked.

"You look fine. It's long enough so you won't have a problem." Darry said.

"How do you know about that?"

"I borrowed Pony's handbook last night. True it doesn't say it's mandatory to wear a skirt it's kinda implied."

"Thanks Darry." I said.

"Breakfast? Scrambled just like you like them." Darry said handing me a plate. I drenched them in ketchup then sat down to eat them. I was halfway through when Pony and Soda drug themselves to the table. Pony looked at me, rubbed his eyes, and then looked at me again.

"Are you...?" Pony trailed off.

"Yes, now stuff it." I growled. Pony shrunk away and I went back to my breakfast. I finished and walked to the sink placing my dish in it.

"Nice." I heard behind me. I turned to see Soda looking at me.

"Thanks, but not another word." I said. He just shrugged.

"Hey Curtis', anyone home?" I heard through the door.

_**

* * *

Who's at the door? What will they say about Toria in a skirt? Will they say anything? Let me know what you think. **_


	49. He's Back

_Another chapter again the characters I don't own. _

_**HE'S BACK!**_

* * *

"_Hey Curtis', anyone home?" I heard through the door. _

"No." I called back.

"Well that's odd." Two-Bit said coming in the door.

"What's odd?" I heard Steve ask.

"That no one's home but someone answered." Two-Bit said.

"Then obviously someone's home. Genius." Steve muttered.

"In the kitchen." Ponyboy said. They entered the kitchen and both of them stopped.

"Say a word I will hang you from the highest tree in Tulsa." I growled.

"You look beautiful." Steve said.

"Yeah you look great." Two-Bit said.

"Soda, are you dressed?" I heard Darry yell from down the hall.

"Almost, where's my shirt?" Soda answered.

I rolled my eyes and started on the dishes. The morning continued around me and soon we were at school. I walked in and felt everyone staring at me. I swallowed and looked at the ground. The kids parted down the hallway and I slowly walked with Steve and Two-Bit. "They're staring." I said softly.

"Let them stare." Steve said wrapping an arm around me.

"Yeah. Be yourself don't worry about what they think. You're amazing just the way you are." Two-Bit hissed.

"Hey Tore." Curly said.

"What?" I snapped.

"I just wanted to say hey." Curly said.

"Sorry," I said.

I heard a few wolf whistles and closed my eyes trying to calm myself down.

"Hey." I heard. I opened my eyes and a vaguely familiar guy was standing in front of me. I looked at him confused and he smiled. "Switchfoot remember? Anyway I just wanted to make sure things were going ok."

_Ah Switchfoot. _Now I remembered him. He was a Rattlesnake but he didn't like it. The only thing he liked was racing cars and fighting. The PR let him do both.

I felt Steve's grip tighten around me and sighed. "I'm fine, tell Bigdog thanks." He nodded and walked away. After that kids pretty much stopped staring at me and for that I was thankful. Somehow I made it through that day until lunch where I caught more flack for wearing a skirt.

"Well what do we have here?" Three guys asked circling me.

"A girl?" I suggested.

"Winston's kid sister wearing a skirt. You know how easy access it is—" The lead guy said but he was cut off by Steve.

"Back away from my girlfriend." Steve said. He was accompanied by Two-Bit, Pony and Johnny, Mike.

"You're worth the trouble but I'm not in the mood." The guy said then they walked away. I sighed and looked at Mike.

"You sent him didn't you? This morning." I said.

Mike looked at me then at the ground. Pony nudged him though. "Bigdog did. He knows things, like your hatred for skirts and how the guys around here can act. He thought Switchfoot would make them shut up." Mike said scuffing his toe.

"Can't you tell him to leave me alone? I'm sick of everyone trying to protect me. I can do it on my own." I snapped. I knew it wasn't true but I just wanted every thing to go back to normal.

"Fine, consider the PR no longer protecting you. You get jumped again you're on your own." Mike spat then he stormed off. I sighed and went back to Two-Bit's car. The rest of lunch and the ride back to school were silent. I didn't know what to say to the guys and they just kept quiet.

Finally back at school Steve caught my hand. "Baby..."

"Please don't. Not now." I said. Steve sighed but let me go.

The next day after school I went out to the ice cream parlor in the neighboring town and searched the bulletin board. It was where all the friends and neighbors put up messages for anything and everything. It was kinda like the classified/announcement section of the newspaper.

After a few minutes I saw an ad for a job. _'Ranch hand needed. Willing to work afternoons till the sun goes down. Also must know how to ride, rope, and work with animals.'_ It went on to list the name and number and I smiled. "Perfect." I muttered.

"My goodness Tore what are you doing out here?" I turned around and smiled as I saw my old friend Ann again.

"Looking for a job for my friend Shawn Ridder."

"Shawn...oh, how's he doing?"

"Not too good. He had to sell his truck and now his car is falling apart I just...I needed to help him." I said.

"You're too good to your friends." She said smirking.

"I know, but this is Shawn. He's been there for me and after what happened to his parents, everyone needs that helping hand."

"Yeah alright. I hope that works out for him." Ann says.

"Me too." I answered. She gave me a hug and I left and drove back to the Ridders'. I knocked and Kelsey let me in.

"Hey there," Kelsey said.

"Hey Kels, where's Shawn?" I asked.

"Bedroom, doing homework." Kelsey said. I nodded and went back to Shawn's room.

"Hey bud." I said leaning against the doorway.

"Tore, what brings you here?" Shawn asked.

"This." I said tossing him the keys to my truck.

"These are yours." He said.

"For the next couple weeks they're yours. Along with this." I handed him the piece of paper that I had picked up at the ice cream parlor. He looked it over then scooped me into a huge hug.

"Thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me." He said sitting me back down on my feet.

"I think I have an idea." I said smiling.

"This is an absolutely perfect job. I really owe you." Shawn said.

"I know." I said. "I'll collect on that one day."

He hugged me again and then I rode out with Two-Bit to Buck's to train. After several runs Buck called me over. I climbed down off Passion and stroked his nose. "What's wrong?"

"Did you talk to your uncle?"

"Uh...not yet."

"Do that, soon."

"Ok." I said. "That it?"

"No there's something else. Your friend planned this."

"Which one?"

"The...Curtis boy...the movie star looking one."

"Ah Sodapop." I said. "What did he plan?"

"Can't tell you that. You're done training for the day. Matt will take Passion back to the barn."

"Come on Buck. What's going on?"

"Let's just say, you'll forgive him." Buck said.

Before I could ask him for clarification I saw Mousy behind him. There on Mousy's back was... "Steve?" I asked. He was sitting tall just like a cowboy from one of my dreams. He was dressed in his DX shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a white cowboy hat. "Oh Cheese. No way."

"Yes way."

"Howdy little lady, can I give you a lift?" Steve asked.

I swallowed hard then smiled shyly. He offered me a hand and Buck helped me up onto Mousy's back. Once I was settled we took off across a couple pastures to the meadow on the outskirts of Buck's property. I swung down off the horse and then Steve followed. We tied Mousy to the fence with enough room for him to graze and then Steve pulled out a few bags and a thermos from the saddle bags. I smiled and then sat down on the blanket he had spread out. He set everything out and sat down across from me.

"Steve this is...amazing." I said. "You're one of a kind." He grinned and offered me a sandwich. "Ham, turkey, and Swiss. Brilliant." I kissed his cheek then ate.

After all the food was gone and the thermos was empty Steve sat beside me. He wrapped me in his arms as we laid back and watched the clouds pass overhead.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this. I'm really sorry about what I put you through. It wasn't right. Please forgive me?"

"I don't know. Not yet least. We'll see how the rest of the afternoon goes." I rested my head on his chest and tried not to fall asleep. I was woken up as the sun set.

"Evening." Steve said. "Come on I want to take you to the movies."

"You mean to make out?"

"Yeah that too if you feel up to it." I nodded and got up.

After riding back to the barn Steve drove us to the movies and between heated kisses I caught glimpses of some beach movie.

"Tore." Steve said pulling back slightly.

"What?" I asked keeping my eyes shut hoping it wouldn't break the mood.

"Do you think Dally would care if—Never mind." He said. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"If what?" I asked.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter what Dally thinks, only you matter." He said.

I smiled and leaned against him. "Don't scare me like that."

He turned my face back up towards him and kissed me again. Only too soon the movie was over and he was taking me home.

"I had a great time tonight." I asked as we stood on the door step.

"Me too." Steve said.

I glanced up at him through my lashes and smiled shyly. He grinned and then dipped his head kissing me. That led to another heated make-out session. Eventually I had to go inside and he had to go home. When I got inside Soda was sitting on the couch so I sat down next to him and drew my legs up under me.

"Hey, how was the date?" He asked looking at me.

"He's so amazing. I'm really falling for him. Thanks Soda." I said leaning against the back of the couch.

"For what?" Soda asked.

"I know you taught him to ride and you helped him plan this. You're a great friend."

"Well then you're welcome."

I smiled.

"Heard you were driving today." Soda said.

"Yeah, it may have not been completely legal but I had to do it." I said. I plopped down on the couch and sighed. "How's Sandy?" I asked.

"She's good. Speaking of Sandy...I know you two don't get along but Steve and I were hoping you wouldn't mind double dating to the game Friday night."

Seeing the hope and promise in his eyes I decided to go for it. "I'd like that. If you'll come see me ride tomorrow night."

"I can do that. But please hold your tongue around Sandy."

"I will if she does."

"Tore." He sighed. "Why can't you get along with her?"

"Because her best friend keeps trying to break up me and your best friend. Look Soda, I don't have a dang thing against her. For all I know Sandy is a great girl and we could be great friends but if she mentions Evie I'm gonna have to disagree. I promise I'll try to behave and I won't start anything. I swear Soda."

"Thank you," he said stroking my cheek.

I smiled as my thoughts turned back to Steve and our date.

"You're thinking about Steve again aren't you?" Soda said.

"Yeah. Tonight was one of the best dates I have ever had. I know he's not big on horses and that just made it even better."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Well good for you both. Now, get to bed." Darry said. I looked up from Soda to see Darry leaning on the doorway.

"Sorry Darry." I said sheepishly. We got up and we went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"No, please, stop, no please, don't do this." I begged staring up at the face that had haunted my dreams for ages.

"Tore." He said. "Toria, Tator, Lizzy wake up."

I bolted up right breathing hard. I blinked a few times and then breathed out heavily.

"What's wrong Tator?" Soda asked. He was perched on the edge of my bed with my hand in his.

"What do you mean?"

"You were screaming. What happened?"

"He's back." I said hoping I didn't have to explain any more than that. He looked like he understood but then he questioned me.

"Who's back?" Soda asked.

"Mitch." I breathed.

Soda swallowed hard and pulled me into his arms. "It's alright, he's gone now. I'm here for you. Nothing's going to happen to you." Soda said.

"I didn't mean to drag you out of bed Soda." I said choking back tears.

"That's the shock talking. I don't mind one bit." He said.

"Don't lie to me Soda." I said.

Soda sighed and changed the subject. "Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" Soda asked gently.

"It was...it started off that I was reliving today. The ride, the picnic, the movie...there were several times I'd look at Steve and think I saw a flash of Mitch but I just brushed it off. Then we got to the movies."

"What happened then?" Soda prodded softly.

"Steve and I were...making out and he asked "do you think-" I thought he was going to ask me if Dally cared about something like he had today but when I looked at him again it was Mitch." I sniffed and squeezed my eyes shut. "He—he—he asked me if Steve would care if he took me right there." I started crying then. "And then...then he-he shoved me down and he...he pulled my pants down and-an-and I woke up before he could get his pants off but—Gosh Soda it was so real. I could, I could smell the alcohol reeking off him—" I couldn't get any more out before I started sobbing.

Soda did his best to calm me down and he held me to him stroking my hair.

"I thought I told you two to go to bed. You know both of you—what's going on?" Darry asked some time later.

"They're back." Soda said still stroking my hair.

"Nightmares?" Darry asked.

"Yeah. They're worse than before." Soda said.

"Get to bed, you need your sleep. I've got it from here." Darry said. Soda lifted my chin and looked in my eyes.

I nodded and gulped in some air.

"It'll be alright. Darry's here for you." Soda said then he kissed my forehead and went back to bed.

"I think I'm ok Darry, there's no reason for you to stay." I rubbed my nose and tried to dry my eyes.

"Don't lie to me. I know Mitch scared you something awful. Most people will expect you to be over it. But I know there are some things you don't get over so quickly."

"Losing your parents?" I asked as he sat down beside me.

"That's one thing. It's hard but you learn to live. Slowly you learn to get stronger and take what happened in. Let it make you stronger. How long's it been since you've had a dream about Mitch?"

"You mean a nightmare?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Tonight's the first time since they had stopped last time." I said. _Well since then that I had woken up screaming._ But he didn't need to know that. Usually I woke up in a cold sleep and read until I fell back asleep.

"Little one, I'm here." He said.

So I told him about the date then the nightmare. Although he was sympathetic I could tell he was tired so I lay back down and tried to fall back asleep. "I'm good, thanks for listening." However, contrary to what I thought Darry lay down beside me and talked to me about nearly everything under the sun.

As the sun rose Darry got up and smiled. "You'll be fine. Get some sleep." Darry let me sleep for about two more hours then got me up for school.

* * *

_Shawn's job brought to you by the song Farmer's Daughter by Rodney Atkins. Hope you enjoyed it. _


	50. All About the Horses

_Three months later and here's the next chapter. _

_**All About the Horses**_

* * *

After school I went out to Buck's and ran a few times before brushing Passion down and letting him rest for the next few hours.

"I know you're worried." Matt told me as he brushed Hotshot.

"Not really, I mean I got Steve back, my racing career is taking off, and well Dally's not bothering me." I answered leaning on the stall door.

"You haven't had a barrel race in over a month." Matt said.

"So. I'm good. I know how to race. Don't worry about it." I said.

"Alright, go say hi to JJ." Matt said. I nodded and went to my other favorite horse.

"Hey buddy." I said stroking his nose. JJ just looked at me but I wasn't expecting much more from a horse. I talked to him softly about my dreams and he only listened and didn't say anything. That's what I liked so much about animals. You could pour out your heart to them and no matter what you said; as long as you weren't mean to them they'd always love you.

Soon Buck was calling me to load Passion so we could go. We drove about thirty minutes away and parked near the barn. There I saw the same two girls I had seen a few other rodeos. They were soc girls but they seemed nice enough. Then I remembered seeing them at school. I think they were cheerleaders.

"Only riders are allowed back here." The redhead said.

"I think she is a rider." The dark haired one answered softly.

"I am but thanks for the concern." I snapped.

"Don't you go to our school?" The redhead asked.

"Your school? It doesn't belong to you even though you think it might."

"So you do?"

"Yes."

"You don't look old enough to be going to high school."

"I get that a lot but I am. Now do ya mind?"

"Be our guest." The redhead said stepping out of the way.

I rolled my eyes then walked into the barn with Passion and Buck following behind. Soon I had him saddled and we were waiting for our turn. Finally after what seemed like forever the two socs took their pretty ponies to the loading area.

"Hey, don't worry about them. They've got nothing on you." Buck said.

"I guess." I sighed.

"Hey. I've seen you race they have nothing on you." Buck snapped.

I swallowed and lead Passion to the staging area. "Alright buddy, we can do this. Just like at home. You get out there and you run. Let me steer you just work well with me." I whispered to Passion trying to ignore the sounds coming from the arena.

The dark haired girl had gone first and then the redhead who smirked at me when she returned. "18.2 beat that." She said. I swallowed hard knowing my best time was 18.4 but climbed up on Passion and lead him to the starting line.

"You can do this bud. Just you and me. Nothing else matters." I said.

"Whenever you're ready." The guy standing there told me. I nodded and got settled.

"Alright buddy let's go." I pressed hard against his sides and Passion took off. Before I knew it we were back at the start/finish line. I pulled Passion to a stop and heard them call out my time. "You hear that bud, 18.0 seconds. We did it." I said rubbing his nose. Passion tossed his mane and led me back to the barn. After climbing down I pulled off his saddle and blanket and tossed them in the bed of the truck. Then I lead Passion to the trailer and found Soda waiting for me.

"Hey kid." Soda said. I stopped Passion behind me with his head over my shoulder and smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You feeling better?" Soda asked.

"I'm stoked. I beat two socs and my old record. I need to practice more. Then I'll be able to beat the national time."

"Don't push yourself. You're good I promise."

"I can do better." I said.

"Alright. He's a good horse."

"Yeah. I should get him in the trailer."

Soda helped me load him and then he hugged me. "The guys are here." Soda said.

"All of them?"

"Uh...Me, Steve, Two-Bit, and a few of Tim's guys."

"You shouldn't be you have to work tomorrow."

"And you have class." He countered.

"Right. So the game tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

"Just hold your tongue."

"I told you I would if she does." I answered.

"Thank you. I guess that's the best I can ask for." Soda said.

"It's the best you're going to get." I said.

"Tore...Come on."

"Uh Buck..." I asked.

"I'll take care of the horse, go have fun." Buck said.

I kissed his cheek and ran off with Soda and found Steve arguing with Two-Bit.

"She's good and that's it." Steve said.

"I'm not saying that she ain't. I'm just saying that she doesn't look as good on a horse as those other two girls did." Two-Bit argued.

"You're only saying that because those were socs." Steve said.

"Maybe." Two-Bit says.

"Or he just doesn't think me and my horse are cute." I said pouting.

"Of course I think you're cute but—"

"They're cuter because they have expensive ponies." I said plopping down next to Steve.

"That's not it Tore...I don't know maybe it's because I've seen you ride so much that the new has wore off."

"True. Thanks Two-Bit."

"You're great though."

"Thanks." I answered. We watched a few rounds of the saddle bronc then I turned to Steve. "Is there something you want to ask me about tomorrow?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, the game tomorrow at the high school. Uh...you maybe want to go?" Steve asked.

"Ask me like you mean it." I said.

"Want to go to the game tomorrow?

"Yes."

"It's a double date."

"I know." I smirked then I saw how sad Soda was. "Hey, it's alright. I know it's tough not being out there with those guys but sometimes there are more important things."

"Thanks." Soda said hugging me with one arm. I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment and then felt Steve's arm slid around me. I stretched my back out a bit and then groaned.

"What's wrong, now?" Steve asked.

"'Scuse you?" I said.

"Sorry. Your back hurt? I could always give you a massage."

"True. Guess I'm just tired." I said.

"Alright." Steve said. Steve moved me down in front of him. He rubbed my shoulders and I leaned against his arm.

"I think it's time we head home, anyone coming?" Soda said standing.

Two-Bit smirked. "I think I'm gonna go find a party," he said.

"Two-Bit, it's Thursday." I said exclaimed then sighed. "Try to stay out of trouble." I said dully.

"You know me." Two-Bit said.

"Sure." I smiled and he headed off. Steve, Soda, and I went home and thankfully that night I didn't have a nightmare.

**Soda's PoV**  
After school on Friday Steve dropped in for a couple hours of work before we had to pick the girls up for the game.

"Hey Soda." He said sliding out from under the car he was working on.

"What's up?" I answered.

"I...I was thinking about Toria."

"Oh? And what about her?"

"Well this is the longest I've been with a girl without really being with her you know."

"And that's great. It shows you find something more to her then—"

"I know but I like Tore, she's great and all but...I don't want to settle down until I have to. That's not what I want?"

"I'm not so sure leaving her right now is a good idea either." Steve looked at me confused.

"What do you mean? Is this about Bigdog? I'm not sure I can handle all that."

"No...Wednesday night she had a nightmare."

"So...?"

"It was about Mitch."

"I thought she was over that." Steve said. I reached over and smacked his shoulder.

"That's not something you just get over Steve." I said.

"I meant the nightmares." Steve said pulling back.

"They had stopped but they came back the other night."

"And you think that dumping her would be insensitive?"

"And cruel. She needs you right now, especially with this toss up with the PR. Just wait a few weeks."

"I can do that." He said sighing heavily.

"Good. And don't say a word about them when you see her tonight. It's bad enough she had it, she doesn't need to be remind of it."

"How bad was it?"

"It woke her up about one and Darry came in at three. I doubt she got any sleep last night." I said.

"That's awful." Steve said.

"Curtis, Randle get out of here before I change my mind." Wells called.

Steve and I looked at each other then rushed to clock out and then bolted back to Steve's car. We cleaned up a bit at home and then drove to Sandy's to pick her up before going to Buck's to get Toria. When we pulled up Tore was still riding so Steve got out and walked over to the fence. I watched as she finished her run and then Steve let out our whistle. Passion bolted over to him and then Sandy climbed in the back seat.

"Hello there." I said.

"Hi," she said shyly.

I kissed her cheek then took her hand. "Can you do me a really big favor and not mention Evie any tonight?"

"Of course not."

"I do like her Sandy, and I respect that she's your friend but—"

"Soda I get it. I like Toria and I don't understand Evie's mission to make her pay. After that thing with Tommy and Toria yelling at her she's kind decided to lay off a bit. I think she's run out of ideas."

"I hope she just stops. Toria and Steve don't need that."

"Me too." Sandy said.

"Don't need what?" Tore asked.

"Nothing." I answered. She rolled her eyes and we were off to the game.

**Victoria's PoV**  
I was grateful Sandy didn't say anything about Evie the whole car ride. At the game Steve bought us some snacks and we climbed into the stands to watch the game.

"Oh come on!" I screamed later on when the referee called yet another penalty on our team. It was the sixth penalty in the first quarter.

"You're really into this game." Steve mentioned.

"It's about the only thing that kept my mom and step-dad together there towards the end."

"Football?"

"High school football. Mom went to Will Rogers, Dad went to Possum. Every time the two schools played each other they went all out. These refs aren't really playing fair now are they?"

"No I guess not." Steve said.

"Of course they aren't. I haven't seen so many bad calls since a game in Darry's junior year." Soda said.

"Do you really care about this game?" Steve asked.

"Not really but I don't get to go often. If you didn't want to watch the game why'd we come?"

To my surprise Sandy was the one who spoke up. "My dad doesn't want me on the Ribbon anymore and dinner was out of the question 'cause he wanted to hang with Steve so I suggested the game." Sandy said.

"Oh. Ok." I said biting my lip.

"Make me feel better and kiss me." Steve said in my ear.

I sighed really wanting to watch the game but did as he asked to keep him happy and hopefully replace the images still in my head from the dream. Soon it was half time and as the guys when to go talk with a few friends of theirs Sandy and I watched the bands perform.

"Toria, I heard about what happened with Mitch and I wanted you to know that it's a horrible thing to happen to anyone. Evie never thought they would go that far. She wanted to scare you off, not have something that horrible happen to you. It shook her up too. I know I promised Soda I wouldn't bring her up but you need to know. She wouldn't even talk to me for a week after she heard what happened. I'm pretty sure she's going to lay off now."

"You think?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Thanks Sandy, you're not so bad after all."

"I'm glad we can be friends." Sandy said.

Then the boys were back. "Hey what's got the two of you all smiles?" Soda asked.

"Our handsome boyfriends." I said after a moment of looking at Sandy.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sandy asked.

"Uh well...we just ran into a few guys from the PR." Steve said.

"What are they doing at a Will Rogers game?" I asked.

"Central High School," Soda motioned to the opposite bleachers, "Is on their side of town."

"What'd they want?" I asked.

"Well I didn't think they recognized us at first but then Jim asked 'How's Tore doing?' and one of them sorta froze and when he asked 'even with the fight you two just had?' the guy turned around and looked at us." Steve explained.

"Well...tell me what he wanted." I demanded.

"He said to tell Sugar that Bigdog needs to see her and then he said 'Soon!' before he walked away."

"Crap, I don't want to talk to him." I said hanging my head.

"Why not?" Soda asked as they took their seats.

"Because she already told Mike she didn't want their protection anymore." Steve said.

"You think Bigdog wants to talk about that?" Soda asked.

"It's possible. Mike did tell me that they were no longer protecting me. Hopefully Bigdog just wants to refirm that." I said.

"Reaffirm." Sandy said.

"What?" I asked.

"The word is reaffirm, not refirm."

"Right, well back to the game." I said.

After the game we took Sandy home then cruised the Ribbon for a bit.

"So I've heard about car races. How exactly is that set up around here?" I said leaning up from the back seat.

"It's not really formal. Not the way the term implies." Steve answered. "Basically you just pull up to a red light and rev your engine. If they do the same then you got yourself a race. From one light down to the next. The winner gets more street cred but it's not serious."

"I thought it was something special. Out in the country it is. There's this dirt strip about a mile out of town in the back woods. Two cars line up and the winner gets what is bet on the race. Like an actual race." I said.

"Not here." Steve said.

We went home after a while and the next day Buck and I met my uncle at a race track on the edge of Oklahoma and Arkansas. I ran my hand down JJ's nose as he stood in the stall getting ready and then pressed my forehead against his. "You're gonna do just fine buddy. You've never lost before so I'm counting on you today." I said. "However there's no pressure so just run your best." I pulled back and stroked his nose then turned to my jockey. "Are you ready Mr. K?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I'm certain JJ is ready too." Mr. K answered.

"Then we'll leave you to it." I said. Buck, Uncle Rob and I left heading to the owner's box and took our seats.

"Ask him." Buck hissed.

"Alright just relax." I answered. "Uh...Uncle Bob...I was hoping I could ask you for a favor." I said.

"And what do you want?" He snapped.

"I was hoping you'd take me to get my license." I said.

"The DMV is closed on the weekends." Bob said.

"Then maybe you could come up sometime during the week."

"Can't afford it."

"Then what should I do?" I asked.

"Wait till you turn 18, then you won't need my signature."

"Technically I just need you to sign the fifty hour affidavit. You don't have to be there."

"Do you have the form?"

"No." I said.

"Look kid if you can get it without me actually being there then I don't have a problem with it but I don't think it's possible."

"Thanks." I muttered. We turned back to the race and watched as JJ ran full out and won the race. After the mandatory pictures and meet and greet in the winners circle Buck and I headed back for Oklahoma and Uncle Bob went home. Once back at Buck's I looked at him. "So can you take me to get my license?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm not letting you drive my truck or my T-Bird. Find someone else. Maybe that Curtis boy." Buck said.

I pouted but headed back for the Curtis'. Once I got there I plopped down on the sofa thinking about what I could do to convince Darry to go with me to get my license.


	51. license finally

_**So here's the chapter. I'm sorry it's been almost a year. I just really had no motivation to write this and computer problems. I don't own the Outsiders. **_

* * *

"Hey kiddo, you ok?" Darry asked interrupting my heavy thinking and startling me a bit.

"Yeah fine. Did you go for a run?" I asked seeing the sweat stains around the collar of his shirt and armpits. Then I smelt the stench rolling off him. "Oh you definitely just came back from some kind of workout."

"Yes, I went for a run and you know what? It felt great."

"Well good for you. Glad to know there are other ways for you to keep in shape besides you carrying more than one bundle of roofing at a time. You'll break your back doing that you know."

"Yes my brothers have warned me of that a time or two. You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Want to tell me what's bugging you?"

"It's my license. I can't get it without a legal guardian or something like that."

"A legal guardian or someone over 21 in the state of Oklahoma. Yes I know that law."

"So you could take me." I suggested.

"No, I can't I'm not 21 yet. What about Buck?"

"He's already refused when my uncle said no."

"Don't you know anyone else over 21?" Darry asked heading for the bathroom.

"Well I'm not speaking to Big Dog and I don't have the heart to ask the Ridder's, they've done so much already…"

"Looks like you might be out of luck."

"No, I've worked too hard for this I can't be out of luck yet. No I've got this…" I stared at my hands for a moment. "Tyler." I said.

"No, I'm Darry." He said slowly.

"Yes I know. Tyler is like five years older than Tim and he loves me and would be willing to take me…"

"Well call him."

"Can't. Don't know if he'll be home. I'll see you later."

"Do you want me to hold dinner for you?" Darry asked as I bolted out the door.

Being so absorbed with finding Ty, I only waved him off. Oddly enough when I found Ty he was at home.

"You're home."

"Yes I am."

"And you're not out creating havoc."

"I don't always create trouble."

"Yeah ok. Anyway can you take me to get my license?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you love me. And you want me to do things on my own."

"And your uncle doesn't?"

"He's a lazy bum who is lazy and likes being drunk. And he refused. Buck also refused when my uncle said no. Come on, please."

"Tore."

"You're the only one I know over 21 and would consider taking me. Please!" I begged.

"We take your truck and you drive for me tomorrow night and Monday night so I can make sure you're ready."

"Why my truck?"

"Because there's less chance you'll crash your own car and it's what you learned to drive in."

"Alright, I'll find some way to get it back from Shawn without leaving him stranded."

"That's my girl."

"Thanks Ty, this means a lot tome."

"I know."

"So you want me to drive tomorrow?"

"Yeah I need to run a few errands and you can drive."

"Ok. Idea."

"Explain please."

"We'll borrow Buck's truck, you'll pick it up probably tomorrow at his place about four or five since he doesn't want me driving it, you'll drive to the Ridder's, give Shawn that truck, get mine, do your errands, prove I'm fit to drive, then do the test Tuesday, give Shawn back my truck then take Buck his truck back. I'll get my license and be out of everyone's hair. Works don't it?" I asked.

"Sounds good. But won't he be upset Shawn's driving his truck? Especially since he doesn't know Shawn."

"Probably but he won't have to know that. All he needs to know is that I'm using his truck to get my license. I need to go talk to Buck and if I don't show up here in about an hour you'll have to pick up the keys and truck tomorrow."

"Alright." Tyler sighed.

"Thanks." I bolted out his door and raced to Buck's. "And how's my favorite cowboy?"

"What do you want? I told you earlier you're not driving my truck."

"I know but I was hoping to get you to reconsider. I won't be alone."

"Keep talking."

"My friend Tyler he's part of Tim's crew. He'll be over to pick up your truck and then he'll make sure I can drive it comfortably and Tuesday he'll take me to the DMV so I can take the test."

"And he has a license?"

"Yup. Has for a few years."

"Good."

"Is that the only reason you won't let me drive your truck right now? Because I don't have a license?"

"Partially."

"Then what's the other part?"

"The other part is because I don't trust you."

"How can you not trust me? You've known me for years."

"You constantly disobey me and question what I say."

"Oh. Well then expect Ty about four or five tomorrow." I said.

"Will do." Buck answered. "And if he crashes my truck you will pay for it."

"No crashing the truck got it." I smirked then another thought occurred to me. "Can you forge a signature?"

"No."

"Oh." That meant I'd have to try one of my own gang. I nodded to Buck then took Hotshot out to my old place and cross-tied him until I found something with my uncle's signature on it. Then I rode back to Buck's, took care of Hotshot, and then went to the Ridder's. There I let Shawn in on the plan then went back to the Curtis's.

"You're back." Soda said.

"You weren't home when I left."

"True. Did you find someone?"

"Yeah my friend Ty said he'd take me."

"Sorry we didn't hold dinner for you."

"It's fine I wasn't really expecting any. I'm sure I can find something in the fridge."

"Why don't you go hop in the shower and I'll whip up something up for you."

"Aw Soda that's real sweet, but I think I'll just have some chocolate cake."

"Ok." Soda answered.

After showering I sat down next to Steve and touched his arm gently. "Hey handsome."

"What do you need?" He asked barely glancing up from the poker game he was playing with Two-Bit.

I took the chocolate cake Soda handed me and sighed. "A forgery."

"Not my specialty." Steve said.

"Oh." I looked down at my cake and hoped it wasn't heartbreak I was feeling.

"Let me see." Two-Bit said.

"You can do forgery?"

"Simple ones."

I showed him the signature and said "I need this signature on here." I pointed from the signature to the affidavit.

"I said simple ones; this one is anything but simple."

"Oh. My dad was supposed to sign it on my birthday but… well you know."

"Yeah. Yo Superman, forge this."

"Him?" I asked.

"Yup best forger I know."

"And I told you if you told anyone I'd kill you." Darry said.

He grabbed a pen, the form with my uncle's signature on it and a blank sheet of paper, and then sat down at the table. I watched as he perfected the signature on the scrap of paper. When it looked nearly the same Darry signed the affidavit.

"You are good."

"Helped when I couldn't stay out of trouble or when my friends convinced me to be out carousing instead of studying. I got in trouble and got a note written home-"

"You'd sign it instead of your dad, you'd stay out of trouble with your parents and on the football team, and no one will know any different."

"True."

"But you and your dad's signature must have been really close; I mean you two have the same name."

"Again true, while we did have the same name, we did have completely different signatures."

"Oh thanks Darry."

"Sure." Ten minutes later he signed the forms and handed them back to me. "All done."

"Dude that's, nearly exactly the same." I said.

"I know. So you should be able to get your license without any problems."

"Sweet." I said.

Sunday night after exchanging trucks with Shawn I drove Tyler around doing errands. Again Monday after school I drove him and we ran through a few parallel parking maneuvers and he finally said I was ready. Tuesday morning I woke up and found myself at the breakfast table. Suddenly Soda put a hand on my leg.

"What?" I asked.

"Relax; you're shaking the whole table." He said.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous."

"Today's the big day isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry you'll pass with flying colors."

"How can you be so sure of that?" I asked.

"Because I know you and I know you'd never take this test if you didn't think you were ready." Soda said.

"Thanks Soda." I answered.

"Sure, now if you don't hurry you're gonna be late to school." Soda said.

After school Tyler picked me up and we went to the DMV. There the lady at the desk looked from me to Tyler.

"You're her uncle Robert Martin?" She asked.

"Do I have to be?" Tyler asked.

"Since she's under 18, yes." The lady said. I looked at Tyler then shook my head.

"Of course he's my uncle. This guy has quite the sense of humor."

"He barely looks old enough to be your uncle."

"Well he is. You see my grandparents had my mother, and then several years later they had him. Grandma calls him her little miracle baby. After they had my mom they never thought they'd get pregnant again. My mom married my dad and then her parents found out they were pregnant again. They had Rob here and then five years later my mom and dad had me." I said. Then I turned on the sad eyes. "Then not even four months ago my parents passed away tragically but my dad's final wish was that I got my license. When my uncle got custody of me he made sure to get that wish granted. You're going to let me take my test today aren't you?"

"Of course. Have a seat over there. You'll be called when the examiner is ready."

Tyler and I took seats and waited. "Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Nope I try to think fast to come up with a plan but sometimes it just doesn't work. I had no idea I had to have my guardian with me. Darry didn't mention that." I answered.

Later that afternoon I entered the Curtis's house to find Two-Bit asleep on the couch and Johnny and Pony playing cards on the floor. "I got it, I got it, I got it." I sang.

"Huh? What?" Two-Bit asked bolting up.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"He's still hung over." Johnny answered.

"It's Tuesday afternoon."

"We know." Pony answered. "So what did you get?"

"My license." I said showing the boys.

"That's cool." They said looking it over.

During dinner Darry looked at me. "Well?" He prompted.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Did you get it or not and don't play dumb with me." He said.

"Oh yeah. I got it."

"That's it? You've been looking forward to this for days and that's all you got?"

"I'm sorry, Two-Bit's still a slight bit hung over and therefor I thought I'd tone it down. I get yelled at once already."

"When she came in super excited after getting it." Pony said.

"I told ya there was nothing to worry about." Soda said.

"Yes you did and thank you." I said. "So are we doing anything this weekend or on Monday?"

"What's Monday?" Soda asked.

"Labor day?" I suggested.

"I figured we'd just have a cook out." Darry said.

"Sounds good to me." I said. The others agreed. The week passed quickly and before I knew it I was riding at another rodeo on Friday.

* * *

_**Looking back at all the chapters prior to this I realize how bad the beginning of this story is. So here's the deal. Do you think I should delete it or just quickly finish the last couple chapters? Let me know.**_


	52. The Talk

_**Here you go. The next chapter. I'm not really sure about this chapter but whatever. Same disclaimer. **_

_**The Talk**_

* * *

I mainly watched the rodeo that night and noticed there was a lot of betting going on. When I rode that night I kept my sights on winning and did just that.

After loading Passion back into the trailer Buck walked up to me and handed me an envelope.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Your winnings. Plus a little commission." Buck shrugged.

"Commission?"

"Yes. I bet on you and I won."

I opened the envelope and counted it. "Buck there's over $50 in here."

"Like I said I won." He walked away and I climbed up in his truck knowing he had the T-Bird as well.

After dropping Passion and the truck and trailer at Buck's, I went back to the Curtis's. Inside I saw Darry reading the paper. "Is that all you ever do?" I asked.

"No. But I do like reading the paper. It makes me realize that my life isn't quite as bad as it could be. How'd it go?" Darry asked.

"Good. I'm gonna hop in the shower and then hit the hay. Night Darry," I said.

"Night kiddo." Darry answered.

I kissed his cheek then went to shower then to bed after making sure to tuck a bit of my winnings from the rodeo into his cash supply he had hidden in the back of his sock drawer. "Ah." I nearly screamed as I woke up. I looked around breathing hard and noticed I was still in my room at the Curtis's. I stood up and went to the bathroom splashing my face with water. These nightmares were starting to drive me crazy and I just wanted to be finished with them. There was only one way to end them though and that would be to train all day until all I could do would be to drop. However I knew that with school and Shawn still having my truck that would be hard. I walked into the living room and noticed that it was empty so I turned the radio on and slowly spun around the room to an old favorite of my mom's with my eyes closed.

A few songs later I felt someone wrap me in their arms and danced with me. I leaned my head on their chest and smelled the familiar smell of aftershave and roofing tar. "Hey Darry." I said softly.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"The smell. You have a sort of aftershave, woodsy smell mixed with ... roofing tar. That and the build, no one I know is built quite like you."

"I think that's a compliment." Darry said.

"It was." We danced in silence for a little while longer before he broke it again.

"You like this music?"

"Classical jazz. My mom used to play it on her records when I couldn't sleep until I was like ten. She'd dance with me to it and when I fell asleep my step daddy would take me up to bed."

"You got really lucky with your step-dad didn't you?" Darry asked.

"Until my Momma died. Then the bottle became his new best friend. He never got heavy-handed with me but he sorta changed after Mom died."

Darry nodded but didn't say anything.

"Dar, if I—Do you think I'm attractive? And don't think you have to say yes. I want to know what you think from a purely male standpoint."

"Purely male standpoint? You are ... Yes you're attractive like girl next door or I've realized my kid sister has looks kind of way."

"But not the: I'd stop on the street and stare kind of looks?"

"No, but that's a good thing. If everyone had those looks it wouldn't be so special anymore. I've always been more attracted to the girl next door more than the kind everyone notices. If I remember correctly, so has Steve."

"So if I was your age and not dating Steve, you'd date me?"

"Probably. But that doesn't mean anything will happen now."

"I know."

"Are you doubting Steve?"

"He's just been so distant lately. Maybe I'm overreacting and he's just been busy with school and work and I don't know."

"You get that feeling right?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "I'm not going to worry about it though. If it comes up then we'll talk about it. If not then so be it."

"Tore—"

"Don't." I leaned up to kiss his cheek as a thank you but he took my face in his hands.

"Don't let anyone ever tell you no. You deserve so much more than that." Darry said.

"Darry, I'm glad you care but you don't have to and I know that it's been hard feeding me as well as the boys."

"I know I don't have to care but I do. You're an amazing girl and don't worry about this grown up stuff, I've got it under control."

"These nightmares aren't going away."

"When Ponyboy had his nightmares the doc said to have him wear himself out and that way he could sleep through the night."

"I know, but to do that I need to train."

"I understand and I know that you're going to want to go train but I will never lock the door. We're here if you need us but please at least try to make it here at least once a week. We'd miss seeing you."

"It's a pity you don't have a girlfriend. You're so sweet. You know I should introduce you to my friend Anne; she's just your type. Drop by Buck's sometime at night you'll get to see her." I said.

"I'll think about it." Darry said. He kissed my forehead and pulled back. All I could hear in the background was the music from the radio as he stared me in the eyes. It was like he was looking for the answers to life. I swallowed which seemed to break him out of his trance. Then suddenly his soft lips were pressed against mine. I wanted to push him away as I knew I was with Steve but something stopped me. Instead I kissed back until seconds later it was over. As he pulled back I reached up and touched his hand.

"Good night Darry." I said softly.

"Night Toria." Darry answered letting me go. I shook my head as I walked back to the bedroom. I knew he had only kissed me to comfort me and that we would never speak of it again. My only hope was that the boys would never find out.

Saturday passed without much incident as I spent most of the day training and then after dinner I did my homework. On Sunday evening I was hanging out with Pony and Johnny trying to beat the heat when Two-Bit and Steve limped in the door. "What the hell happened to you two?" I asked.

"Well Steve here was down at Buck's drinking himself into oblivion when I convinced him to come talk to you and then as we were coming back we ran into a couple guys who thought they could take us." Two-Bit said dropping Steve on the couch. "Stevie-boy here thought he'd be a genius and egged them on. Imagine how that went down."

"You got your butts kicked." I smirked.

"Mainly him. He told me to stay out of it until I saw how bad he was getting beat." Two-Bit answered.

"Wait did you say drinking?"

"Yes."

"As in he's drunk right now?" I asked.

"Probably." Two-Bit said.

"Why were you drinking?" I asked turning to Steve.

"Why were you making out with Superdope?" Steve growled. "I'm your boyfriend, you should be kissing me."

"What are you talking about? I've never made out with Darry."

"Then what do you call putting your lips all over his yesterday morning?"

"I kissed him once. That's not making out. I'm not going to deal with this."

"So you're not denying it?"

"I'm not talking to you until you're sober. Then maybe you'll listen to me." I stood up and headed for the back door passing Darry in the dining room.

"Tore." He said.

"I can't Darry. Drunken Steve means angry and mean Steve. I'd rather deal with Dallas drunk. If you need me, don't." I said. Then I stormed out the back door and made my way down an alleyway eventually leaving it up to my feet to tell me where I was going. Next time I looked up I came across Angela sitting on the front porch. "Hey girly." I said.

"Hey there."

"Walk with me?" I asked.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"I don't know somewhere." She agreed and we walked through her brother's turf.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"I know we're not the best of friends but I was hoping you could still talk to me if you needed me."

"I know Angel. I kissed Darry the other night. Just a random thanks for comforting me from my nightmare kinda kiss and Steve must have seen it through the window." I sighed. Then I explained what had happened and she sighed.

"Look, don't worry about him. You said it yourself he's been feeling distant lately and he hasn't been paying that much attention to you. If he knows someone else is interested then maybe he'll get his butt in gear and do something about it."

"Maybe." I said as she suddenly stopped. "What?"

"That's the end of my brother's turf. You're not going to walk across this street are you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Sure. But didn't you tell his brother that you don't want his protection?" Angel asked pointing across the street both times she said his.

"True, but I haven't talked to Bigdog so as far as he knows he's still protecting me." I said.

"Good luck kid."

"Thanks." I crossed the street and wandered around that end of town until I came across the pool hall I had spent the majority of the night with Danger at weeks ago. Inside was filled with a lot of hoods but no one I recognized so I climbed up on a stool at the bar and softly ordered a chocolate shake.

"Just the girl I wanted to see." I heard a voice say beside me as most of the whipped cream had melted into the shake.

"The guy I was hoping to avoid."

"You should have stayed off my turf." Bigdog answered sitting down next to me. "There's only two ways this works kid. You stay off my turf and live without my protection or you visit my turf and you can't stop my protection. No other way."

"I love getting to say I have the tuffest hood in all of Tulsa protecting me but it also causes friction. My brother hates it, my boyfriend hates it, and Tim hates it."

"Yes but how often have I been to jail compared to Tim and Dallas? Not since I got custody of my brother. As for your boyfriend, well we can just say that he can get over it. I know you love him but he doesn't even know half of what goes on in this town."

"And you're clued in to all of it?"

"Most of it. I know why you don't want my protection but doll even if you don't want to admit it, at times you're gonna need it."

"Just don't force it on me. Back off. I can take care of myself. Besides I'm going to spend all my free time in the next couple weeks riding."

"Alright. Why'd you come all the way out here to begin with?"

"Steve was drinking." I sighed. "Please don't make me talk about it."

"Alright." Bigdog sighed.

"Hey kid. Heard you and Steve were on the outs." Danger said plopping down on my other side.

I stopped sipping my shake and looked at him bewildered. "How in the world did you hear that?"

"I heard it from a girl."

"Which girl Fields? I'm in no mood to screw around."

"Blade's girl Lacey, who heard it from Sara Lynn who heard it from her girlfriend Becca who heard it from her best friend Kathy who heard it from Sandy who was walking past the house when you left it." Danger said.

"You mean Soda's Sandy?"

"The blonde Curtis boy? Yeah her." Danger said. "So?"

"Look, he was drinking and I hate it when he drinks."

"There's something you should know. A while back I was walking past the DX and I heard your boy talking to Curtis. He mentioned that well ... there's no easy way to say this but he was talking about leaving you." Danger said.

I looked back at my half-empty drink. "Why hasn't he done it already?"

"Soda talked him out of it. Told him about the nightmares and how you'd need him."

"And yet he's still been distant lately. I won't put up with it. If he doesn't want to be with me he should just get on with it."

"Tator?" I heard. I spun around and saw Soda standing there.

"Soda? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I thought I'd find you here. What happened?" Soda asked ignoring my question.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said. He gave me a look and I sighed. I sucked down the other half of my shake and stood. "I guess we should talk."

Soda nodded and lead me outside and to Darry's truck. We drove for a while finally stopping at Jay's where he ordered both of us some dinner. "Do you want to talk now?"

I shook my head and after we got our food we sat on the tailgate eating. Halfway through my burger I finally looked at him. "I don't need my boyfriend sticking around just because I have nightmares. If he wants to be with me because he loves me that's fine but if he doesn't, I don't want to see him."

"And you really don't want to see him if he's been drinking?"

"Right."

"Did you really kiss Darry?"

"It was a simple kiss. And if you want to be honest about it, Darry kissed me." I said softly.

He went back to eating his hotdog looking thoughtful. "He kissed you?" Soda asked.

I sighed then explained what happened.

"I'd say don't worry about it. Steve gets a little jealous sometimes."

"I think Darry only did it to comfort me. I mean I'm sure he wasn't doing it to hurt Steve or to jeopardize my relationship."

"Probably not." Soda agreed. "I'd say don't worry about it."

"And you really think that Steve's just going to let it go?"

"As soon as he gets sober and really thinks about it."

"Maybe I'm done with him."

"You don't really think that." Soda said finishing his hotdog. "Please tell me you're not really thinking that." I looked down at my mainly eaten burger.

"At this point I'm not really sure what I think about him anymore." I sighed.

"Just give him some time to cool off." Soda said.

"I will." I answered.

"Why'd you tell Steve you kissed Darry and not the other way around?"

"The fight is between me and Steve not Steve and Darry. Gang's always first, girls are second."

"You refused to let him take the blame."

"Soda, what do you see in Sandy? What draws you to her?"

"She's sweet and funny and she really digs me. Not like those other girls who only like me because I'm cute."

"I know she's your girlfriend and I never want to get between that but ... be careful with her. Something's off about her. I don't know what, just a strange feeling I'm getting." I said.

"Sure." Soda said. "Oh there's a barbecue tomorrow and Darry wants you there."

"Sure. Can you take me to Buck's? I want to get an early start tomorrow, get some riding and training in before it gets too hot."

"I don't like it but ok." Soda said. He drove me out there and tried once more to convince me to go back to the Curtis' but I refused and just slipped inside to see a big party. I smirked, grabbed a root beer from behind the bar then went upstairs to my bedroom. Strangely being in this house even after what happened didn't really bother me. Well it didn't until I woke up to a face full of icy water.

"What the hell Buck?" I asked wiping away the water.

"You were screaming in your sleep. All the dogs were whimpering and I couldn't wake you. Are you alright?"

"I just ... I wish I was over this crap." I muttered.

"The nightmares?"

"I thought being in this house would change things."

"Come on, you can sleep in my bed tonight. Tell anyone I'll have to kill you but come on."

"What time is it?"

"3:30." Buck sighed. I nodded and followed him to his room.

* * *

_**Now we're getting into the real heart of the book. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. **_


	53. The Book

_**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long to upload it. Like I said last time here's where we really get into the book. However because of my character's presence, the story will change though I won't tell you how much. I know most people don't like the deviation from the book in which Johnny and Dally live and I don't either when there is no reason other than the author doesn't like to see them dead and while I'm quite opposed to that if you have some back story as to why they lived and you build up to the events I can see the author keeping them alive. I will not promise either way whether they live or die but if it does deviate from cannon I can promise that there will be a reason. Keep in mind that Toria has known the boys since May and the events take place in September. Anywho, on with the story. Same disclaimer as always.**_

* * *

After spending most of the day Monday training, I went to the Ridders' to talk to Shawn. He promised as long as I met him right after school by our truck, he'd give me a lift to Buck's for training and he'd pick me up after the sun went down. After that I went back to the Curtis' and feasted as Darry had decided to grill burgers and hot dogs.

So Tuesday the routine began. Steve and I never did talk about the fight or the kiss and once again I figured Soda had intervened and calmed Steve down. It's not that I wasn't grateful or anything, I just wished Steve would have worked it out with me instead of letting Soda get involved. I mentioned this to Shawn one afternoon but he reminded me that I hadn't pushed to talk to Steve about it either.

One Friday nearly two weeks later I took the afternoon off from training and I went to the movies with Ponyboy. Some Paul Newman movie was playing. All I remember about the title was that it had to do with a curtain or something. My mind was too busy going over what I should have and could have said to Steve. As Pony and I walked back to the Curtis' we were comparing Paul Newman to John Wayne. Then I noticed Socs tailing us in a red '65 Corvair.

"If we ran from here to the house do you think we could make it before they jumped us?" I asked thanking God I had done what I normally did and kept a change of clothes in my locker and had changed into the shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots before meeting Pony.

"I might be able to, do you think you could?" Pony asked.

"Don't know but I could try. If they catch me, keep running. Don't be noble and try to help, just get the guys. There's no way the two of us could fend off all five of them. Don't stop, just keep running. Ready? Go!" We took off running but too soon the boys over took me. Two of them grabbed me and pulled me to a stop. "KEEP RUNNING!" I screamed at Pony. He glanced back as if to agree but that gave the Soc tailing him enough time to overtake him and pull him to the ground.

"Well what do we have here?" The blond asked. He was the only blond in the group and he appeared to be the leader and also the driver of the car. He was also wearing a blue madras shirt. I never saw the appeal to it but that was just me. "If it isn't no good greaser trash and his little—"

"Who you callin' trash huh? You don't see us off our turf lookin' for a fight." I snapped.

"Shut it—"

"Girl?" I supplied cutting him off again. I really didn't like being called names. "I bet it makes you feel real tuff taking on a girl and a kid."

"I ain't no kid." Pony said.

I glanced at Pony willing him to shut up. That's when I noticed he was back on his feet but the Soc has both Pony's arms twisted behind his back.

"I could take on anyone." The leader growled at me.

"Oh no I get it. Cornering us wee folks brings out our big, bad protectors and that's the only way you can goad them into a fight." I said. The longer I kept them talking the more chance there was of one of the guys walking by. "Well it's too bad because we're on our own out here. You know I like your car though. '65 isn't it? Did you know the '67 is coming out in a few months?" When that didn't interest him I tried a different tactic though looking back now I shouldn't and wouldn't have taken that route again. "What's that smell? It smells like ... like ... something fruity maybe. No wait." I sniffed at the guy. "I know what that smells like. Stale tobacco. Certainly you can afford the good stuff."

"Shut her up. HARD." He growled.

"Well this seems a little unfair. I haven't done anything but taunt you and now you're going to beat the crap out of me and not give me the chance to fight back." Then there was a punch to my gut. The guy in the Madras shirt had stepped back and one of the guys behind me stepped around me as the other held my arms behind me.

"First we take care of the little slut then we'll deal with him." The leader said.

"Leave her alone." Pony shouted.

"Shut it, Grease, your turn is coming."

I couldn't see what Pony was doing but I heard a lot of grunting from his direction so I figured he was trying to break free. Knowing I had to do something, I lifted my foot and brought it down hard on top of the foot of the guy that was standing behind me, making sure to drive it in hard. When he let go I drew my attention to the guy in front of me. Remembering the easiest way to take out someone was to punch them in their solar plexus, I aimed my shot and when he drew back to punch me, I went in driving all my body weight behind the punch. He dropped like a sack of potatoes winded. Seeing the leader had gone for Ponyboy who was now on his back on the sidewalk, I drew my blade.

"Let him go." I growled.

Suddenly Pony began screaming for Darry and Sodapop. With my two defeated I took one step towards Pony but the leader shifted. He was sitting on Ponyboy's chest with his knees digging into Pony's elbows and had a blade to his throat.

"Put the blade away or we'll slice him ear to ear." I looked at Pony who had gone stock still and made the split second decision to put it away. "That's a good—"

"Kid?" I asked sick of playing games and having him try to call me names.

"Take care of her."

"Did you see what she did to Dave?" The other boy asked, still hopping around holding his foot.

Before the leader could answer I heard footsteps coming towards us and whipped out my blade again. Then I saw who the footsteps were coming from and slid the blade back in my pocket then dodged out of the way. "You might want to run." I said warning the Socs. "Looks like I was wrong and my big, bad protectors are coming to save my skin."

The gang started hollering and yelling and the Socs took off. The boys took after them and I made my way over to Pony. He had sat up but his arms were around his knees.

"Are you ok?" I asked offering him a hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." Pony said ignoring my hand.

I nodded to Darry and he gently hauled Pony to his feet." Gentle." I hissed at him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Darry asked dropping his hands.

"I'm fine." Pony answered.

"They hit you?" Darry asked.

"Not as much as they hit her. You alright?" Pony asked looking at me.

"Sore." I answered. Darry shoved his hands in his pockets and Pony wrapped his around himself.

Then Soda came running back. "You two alright?" Soda asked.

"We're fine Soda." I said.

"You get cut?" Soda asked his eyes turning to Pony.

"They put a blade to his throat when I whipped out mine." I said. "They managed to cut him?"

"He's bleeding like a stuck pig." Soda said. Soda wet the handkerchief he had pulled out then pressed it to the cut. He then showed it to Pony.

"Man, we didn't do nothing to them. Why do they got's to come pickin' on us?" I asked.

"Hey they ain't gonna hurt either of you no more." Soda said.

"We know." Pony said but he was staring at the ground determinedly. I knew he was trying not to cry. I had seen Pony take teasing and a few beatings and rough housing so it wasn't that that was bothering him. I think it was more about the fact he had a blade to his throat that had shaken him. I swiped at the tears building in my eyes. It was all my fault they had cut him up and it hurt knowing I had put him in danger.

"It's alright. Y'all are ok." Soda grinned. I could see Pony had composed himself and Soda wrapped an arm around me. "You're ok." I did my best to compose myself. When I did look up at him he was grinning like a maniac.

"You're crazy Soda." I grinned back.

"You're all nuts." Darry said.

"Seems to run in the family," Soda answered.

"Here come the guys." I said nodding to the four boys running to us. "You catch them?" I asked.

"Catch them? No. Bust their back window? Yep. Man, I've never seen Dally throw like that." Two-Bit said.

"Dally?" I asked. Then I spotted my brother. "When'd you get out?"

"'Bout an hour ago. Good behavior. Speakin' of good behavior, I heard you—"

"Yeah, well, whoever told you that is lying. I am always on my best behavior." I grinned. One by one the boys slowly dropped to the curb smoking.

"What you two doing walking all by your lonesome?" Steve asked changing the subject. Leave it to him to bring that up.

"Somebody told me they were too busy to go see a movie with me and it was Paul Newman so I thought I'd take Ponyboy. It's six o'clock in the afternoon; I didn't expect Socs to come driving way off their turf to harass us." I snapped. "Sides we weren't alone, we were together."

"You at least have a blade on you?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yes. And I was gonna use it too. Once I got the two idiots botherin' me off me, I whipped it out but the head honcho had his to Pony's throat. Said if I didn't put mine away he'd slice Pony ear to ear. Thought it was better to listen to him."

"And you didn't have one?" Darry asked looking at his kid brother.

I was about to lay into him but Soda beat me to it. "Lay off ain't his fault they like going to the movies and had he been carryin' a blade they would have had more of a reason to cut him up." Soda said.

"When I want one kid brother telling me what to do with my other kid brother I'll ask you." Darry said.

"And when I want you to lay into Pony for something I caused I let ya know. It ain't fair and it ain't right. Lay off Superman. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Two-Bit laughed out loud then and even Johnny and Dally cracked a smile.

"It wasn't your fault." Pony said softly. "Told me they were going to give me a haircut."

"But still if I hadn't wanted to see a movie—"

"I would have gone by myself." Pony cut me off.

"Speakin' of movies I'm heading over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night, anyone want to go?" Dally asked.

Darry sighed then said "I'm workin' tomorrow night."

"You wanna go?" Steve asked me.

"Can't. Got a horse race in Okie City. I have no idea when we're gonna get back. Race doesn't start till three. You could go. Soda?" I answered.

"I'm takin' Sandy to the game tomorrow night. You're welcome to come, Steve." Soda said.

"Two-Bit? Pony, Johnny?" Dally asked.

"I was planning on getting boozed up but if I don't I'll find you." Two-Bit grinned.

"Couldn't you find them even if you were drunk?" I asked.

"True, unless I found me a lady friend."

"And Kathy would be ok with that?"

"Me and Johnny will come; won't we Johnny?" Pony said changing the subject. "Ok Darry?"

I glared at Darry who smirked and nodded. "As long as your homework is done," Darry said.

"You break up with Sylvia again Dal?" Pony asked. I looked at Pony wondering how he came up with that but then looked at Dally and saw his ring was back on his finger. That only meant one thing: he finally realized she was two-timing him. Stupid broad didn't know how good she had it.

"Yeah and this time for good. She was two-timin' me again while I was in jail." Dally answered.

"You just saying that or you finally done with her? I don't know how many times you been done with her 'cause she's been runnin' round on you and you still got back with her."

"She's a good lay." Dally smirked dangerously.

"Dallas." I chided rolling my eyes.

"I'm done." Dally said. "For good this time. She's nothing but trouble."

I looked at Two-Bit and grinned; he just rolled his eyes. "You sure you're ok?"

"Nothing ice won't fix." I answered. "Come on, I got homework to do." We all went back to the Curtis' for a while and as I did my homework I wondered if Dally was going to say anything about the fight we had. I was too keen not to say anything so when he didn't either I was glad. The next day I spent a few hours training then loaded up JJ and drove to the track. Though Arkansas had better race tracks for horse racing I wanted JJ to have all the chances he could get.

By the time I got back to Tulsa later that night it was nearly 11 o'clock. Just as I was heading back to the Curtis' after taking care of JJ, I came across Two-Bit who told me what happened at the movies. I shook my head and continued home. Once there I walked in the door and suddenly Soda and Darry were on their feet.

"Sorry, just me. Where's Pony?" I asked.

"Not home yet." Darry said as they both sat back down.

"When he does get home, don't yell at him." I said.

Darry didn't say anything instead just went back to his newspaper. An hour later I curled up on the chair by the door and Soda stretched out on the couch. When I woke up Pony was screaming at Darry about yelling at Soda then Darry did the unthinkable: he smacked Ponyboy. My jaw dropped and the room froze. Then suddenly Pony spun around and bolted out the door. I shook off my sleep-induced stupor and rushed out after him. Darry and Soda were calling after us but I refused to listen.

"**Ponyboy!**" I called as he raced down the street. "Wait and talk to me." I pleaded following him to the lot where he tripped over Johnny. "Ponyboy, listen to me for a minute. Please."

Pony climbed to his feet as Johnny stood. He glared at me but Pony agreed to listen.

"Darry was scared. He didn't mean it. I know you don't want to believe that but it's true. He's so scared he's going to lose you he doesn't know how to control his emotions."

"Lose me to the state?" Pony snapped.

"Or the way he did your parents." I answered suddenly realizing how cold it was outside.

"Then how come he doesn't worry about Soda so much?" Pony asked.

"Because 90% of the time Soda is with Steve and when he's not he's home by midnight. Soda and Darry have always been close. He doesn't have to be a parent when it comes to Soda, just you. You need a parent and though Darry is trying to be there you're pushing him away." I said.

"Why don't we walk to the park and back? Maybe by then we'll all be calmed down." Johnny suggested.

"No." I said quickly. "I ran across Two-Bit on my way home. He told me about your run in with those two Socs. They're drunk and being too far from home right now is the last thing you two need. Just pace the lot or kick the football or something. At least here we have a chance of bolting before they catch up to us and we could probably reach the house. The mood Darry's in right now would make him want to kick some butt." I said. "Please." I added.

"I don't like it but fine." Pony said pacing the lot.

All three of us lit up smokes and as Pony cooled down I thought about how I was going to force them to come to a truce when we got back home. After what only seemed like minutes, a blue Mustang drove past the lot. I eyed it warily and watched as it swerved left of center. When it reached the end of the block, it swung around heading back for us. Knowing it was the same Mustang the boys had seen earlier I stood stubbing out the butt of my smoke.

"Ponyboy, walk me and Johnny back to the house. Please. I'm dead tired and we can sort this out in the morning." I said.

"Tore," Pony started.

"Don't argue please." I said. He nodded and the three of us headed for home. When the house was finally in sight I heard car doors slam and footsteps thud behind us. "Don't question me just RUN!" I said. The three of us just took off running and they chased us pinning us against the fence just before we reached the gate.

"Well lookie what we have here." Their leader said. He was wearing a dark colored sweater, probably maroon and a yellow shirt. Then I noticed the rings on the hand that was pressing against my chest holding me to the fence. "If it isn't two greaser trash and their little—"

"Girl?" I asked cutting him off hoping I could delay this long enough for Darry and Soda to come out. "I'm not playing this game again today. Last time I went for the solar plexus, right Dave?" I leaned my head to the side to see the guy from Friday standing behind the leader. "This time I'll go straight for the groin. Stuck up, scum suckers. It's too bad society doesn't see you for who you really are."

"Watch your mouth." The leader said backhanding me.

"That's going to bruise." I growled. I cracked my neck and then rubbed my jaw where he had hit me. "I can't see my mouth. Wait I know you; you're on the senior football team. You're Bob Sheldon." Then I looked at the other boys and realized the one pinning Johnny to the fence with a hard glare was his best friend Randy Adderson.

"What should we do with these kids, Randy?" Bob asked.

* * *

**_You know I always wondered what Paul Newman movie Pony had gone to see. The closest Paul Newman movie I can figure out based on the time line most of us believe the book was set (September of '66) would be _Torn Curtain_ which came out in July of '66. I always wondered why they used the movie _ The Hustler_ for the extended version of the movie as that movie came out in 1961. Though it did come out at the end of September. If logic won out then you could figure the movie was set in late September early October '61 but then the marquee for the movie listed the other movie as _Gidget Goes to Rome_. That would set the movie in at least '63. We also know it's set in September or late August because Ponyboy is in school and Soda mentions he'll be 17 in a month and his birthday is early October. Either way it never mentions what movie Ponyboy went and saw about Paul Newman so we really don't know. Also most car companies do unveil their newest models in August or September of the year prior so her comment about the '67 is totally probable. Wonder what Bob is going to do to them and how Darry is going to react. _**


	54. Going Down

**_Here's the next chapter. In honor of one of my favorite actor's birthday's yesterday, Kevin Schmidt, I thought I'd upload this. And yes there is a line from _The Parent Trap_ that Randy mentions. I don't own that or The Outsiders. Enjoy please._**

* * *

"Maybe we oughta leave them alone. Ain't she Winston's kid sister?" One of the other boys asked.

"I didn't ask your opinion Michael." Bob spat. The way Johnny was watching Bob made me realize these Socs were probably the ones that had jumped him a few months back. I kicked the fence behind me hard knowing it'd draw Soda's attention. "Too bad big brother's not here to save you. It's a pity you have to be a grease, you're so pretty. I say we get rid of these two and have a little fun with the girl."

"You want to know the true difference between Socs and Greasers?" I asked.

"We have class and you don't?" Randy asked.

"You think you have class, but no. The true difference between the two of us is that we don't go looking for fights because we're bored and are possessive jerks."

"Maybe we ought to teach you some respect first." Bob growled.

"Get away from my little brother and his friends." I heard Darry answer. I guess I hadn't noticed the door open behind us. I saw Bob's eyes drift over my head and I looked back to see Darry and Soda had come outside and were making their way down the yard.

"This doesn't concern you." Bob spat.

"Bob." Randy said softly. Seems he knew when he was out matched.

"I'll ask you one last time, remove your hands from her shirt or you won't like the result." Darry answered opening the gate and he and Soda walked through it.

"You think you could beat me?" Bob asked.

"I know I can. Let go of my brother and his friends." Darry growled.

Having had enough of all the talk, I drew up my knee and slammed it into Bob's groin. He let go of my shirt and bent double.

"You better watch your back you little bitch. You'll get what's coming to you." Bob growled before the Socs left.

"Get inside." Darry said strictly, not looking us; instead he was watching the Socs.

Pony, Johnny, and I walked back inside.

"What were you thinking?" Darry snapped when he got back inside.

"That I should get Pony calmed down instead of having him walk to the park? We were smart and decided to walk back here instead and that meant that you were there when we got jumped. Would you've rather we walked to the park and have the Socs jump us there? Let's just go to bed before we all say something or things that we will regret in the morning." I said.

"Are you all ok?" Soda asked as Darry walked back down the hallway.

"Yes, we're fine. Like I told Darry it could have been worse. Why'd you listen to me Pone? Why not just walk to the park no matter what I said? Johnny would have followed you."

"I couldn't leave you on your own and you were dead set against leaving the lot." Pony answered.

"Smart kid." I said. "I'm going to bed." I walked back down the hall and stopped just outside my door. Getting the feeling I needed to check on Darry, I went down the hall to his room. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. I slowly walked to the bed and kneeled behind him slowly massaging his shoulders.

"I didn't mean to hit him. I just snapped." Darry admitted softly. "Sometimes I'm ... I feel so lost. I don't know how Mom and Dad did this. They never got mad, not to this extent. I just ..."

"You're scared of losing him. Of him getting jumped while you can't protect him that it pushes you to the edge. Your parents raised you from babies and had time to adjust to you getting older. You just got thrown into it. Give it a few more months and I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"They're my brothers—"

"And you're still trying to figure out how to balance being a guardian with being a brother. With Soda, he's almost 17 and doesn't need a real guardian so you only have to be his brother and his friend. With Ponyboy well he's only 14 he needs a firm hand to help him grow up right but he also needs a brother. I can only do so much. Some time you're just going to have to sit down and explain your feelings and your motivation to do this. Soda's trying to help you out as well but you just yelled at him for doing that. There's only so much middle men we can play."

"Speaking of middle men ..." Darry trailed off looking at me.

"I know I should talk to Steve. I will later, for now though, I need to go to bed."

"Wait, how'd JJ do?" Darry asked.

"He's never lost a race." I smiled. As I changed into my PJs I heard Pony ranting about what happened then when he stopped I heard Soda talking him down. I sighed and climbed into bed.

The next morning was very tense so I cornered Darry in the kitchen. "Well?" I asked.

"I still don't know what to say to him."

"Bit of advice: Apologize." I said. "To both Soda and Pony. I don't know what exactly you said to Soda last night but from Pony's reaction I'd say you need to apologize. And you already know why you have to apologize to Pony. I get where it's coming from, if your parents called the police when he wasn't home by curfew they would have said call back in a day or so to make sure he hasn't run away. If you do it, they'll throw him straight into a boys' home. I think Soda might have an idea about that but I'm pretty sure Pony doesn't. You might want to also hang out with your little brother and get to know him."

"Thanks. I'll think about that."

"Good."

"And you watch your back, even if you're just training. Those Socs won't stay away for good."

"I know, but they're idiots. I've dealt with worse guys." I answered.

Monday was Robby's birthday so I made sure to visit him after training then had dinner with the Ridders' before going back to the Curtis's to crash.

Wednesday September 20th. It was the day that was the day my mom and step-dad had gotten married several years prior but that wasn't the reason why I'd always remember that day. I had just stopped by the library looking for a book and when they didn't have it I tried the local bookstore, who also didn't have it, then as I walked home empty handed a hand shot out of the alley and dragged me into it.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Bob said. I looked behind me and saw Randy behind me.

"So that makes him a cat? He's the one who dragged me down here." I answered stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Shut it broad. You're going to pay for what you did to me. And there ain't any greasers around to help you." Bob said.

"You deserved it."

Bob back handed me hard and I knew I may have pushed him too far. My head snapped to the side from the force of the blow and I saw a few Socs swallow. I raised my hand and touched my cheek as I slowly looked back at Bob.

"Didn't your mama teach you not to hit a girl?" I asked.

"Leave my mother out of this. But speaking of mothers, didn't yours teach you how to keep something shut? Then again with how many stupid white trash greases you've got "afraid" of you," He used air quotes around afraid, "I doubt it."

That could only mean one thing and I was through talking. I dove at him wrapping my arms around his middle to take him down and we both landed on the pavement. The only thing I could think of at the time was everything Buck had taught me and a few tricks I had picked up from Dally and roughhousing with the PR boys like going for the groin or solar plexus or nose. Unfortunately he wasn't alone so his friends pulled me off him and threw me on the ground before they all began beating the crap out of me. I curled up on the ground knowing I'd never land another punch and did my best to protect my head. At one point I thought I heard my middle name being called by a girl's voice but the world was going dark.

**Narrator's PoV**  
"Liz?" Angel called thinking she saw a flash of her face down an alleyway.

"Those are Socs. The DX ain't far from here, get help now." Andrew said. Angela knew he was going to do something stupid but not knowing what or how to stop him, she followed his orders and rushed down to the DX station.

"You have to come quick." Angel said seeing Steve and Two-Bit talking out by one of the pumps.

"What is it Shepard?" Steve asked not liking the girl.

"Some girl is getting the crap beat out of her by some Socs." Angel said.

The boys looked at each other. Though most of the time Socs were only known to pick on boys, the pair had heard them go after a girl once or twice. Then Two-Bit remembered what Darry had told him about last weekend and how Victoria had mouthed off to a Soc. "Y'all can be pussies about this but I'm going." Two-Bit said.

Steve looked at Two-Bit then back at Angel and nodded. They got to the alley to see Andrew on his knees with Victoria's head in his lap. "Come on, stay with me." Andrew begged.

Steve and Two-Bit rushed to her side. "Who was it baby?" Steve asked taking her hand.

"They were rich kids but I've never seen them before." Andrew said.

"Baby?" Steve asked.

"Sleepy." Victoria said. Then her eyes fluttered shut and stayed shut.

"We got to get her to the Curtis'." Steve said.

"Her ankle looks swollen." Two-Bit said.

"We have to get her to the hospital she may have a concussion." Andrew said.

"His cousin in Omaha is a nurse." Angel clarified. A while later an ambulance showed up and loaded Victoria in to take her to the hospital. Angel and Andrew headed back to Shepard's turf and Steve headed back to the DX. Two-Bit on the other hand rushed to the hospital after promising to keep Angel updated and Angel promised to send her brother or Dally up if she saw them. It took until sundown for Angel to find Tim. By that time Steve and Soda were waiting at the hospital.

"You know you're one of the hardest people in this town to find." Angel said approaching her brother.

"This is Shepard Headquarters; I've been here all day." Tim answered. "Somewhere I told you never to come."

"I find this a special circumstance."

"Speak fast."

"Lizzie's in the hospital."

Tim was instantly up and out of the chair he was in. He gripped his sister's arm and shook her a bit. "Angela Bethany." Tim growled.

"Because I'd shit with you on something as big as this," Angela said sarcastically.

"Dallas?"

"Haven't seen him," Angel answered. "Andrew said they were rich kids. Socs I think but I didn't recognize them and Andrew goes to school in Brumley."

"Get in the truck." Tim said. Angel scurried out the truck and Tim followed. The drive to the hospital was deathly silent with the exception of Tim's fingers drumming a mindless tune on the wheel. Finally Tim parked the truck and they both went inside the hospital. "Curtis." Tim said spotting Darry in a waiting room chair.

"Shepard." Darry answered tiredly. "Docs wouldn't tell us anything."

"Where's Curly?" Ponyboy asked knowing how much the younger Shepard cared for the girl.

"Out creating havoc. Where's Winston?"

"In there with her." Two-Bit answered. Angel dropped into a chair near Ponyboy and watched as Tim paced the waiting room.

"Why won't they tell us anything?" Steve asked.

"Calm down. She's a minor and they have to contact her guardian." Darry said.

"Dally's her guardian." Two-Bit snapped.

"In our eyes. But by law her uncle is her guardian. They have to contact him first." Darry explained.

Nearly 20 minutes later Dally came out and sat down next to Darry. "She has a concussion. They said when she went down against the pavement she was lucky not to crack her head. They did a number on one of her ankles though. They have to do surgery and they aren't sure she'll ever manage to walk on it properly again. It's broken in two places and she's pulled a muscle. The concussion may cause memory loss and they don't know how bad it's going to be. I've convinced the doctor to let you all back to see her." Dally said.

"Do you know who did this to her?" Tim asked. "Angel said Socs but have you heard any more?"

"No. I didn't even know that."

"It was my fault. Darry told us to look after her, Pony, and Johnny after what happened with the Socs last Friday but the breaks have been touch and go on my car and I wanted them looked at." Two-Bit said.

"How did you know she wasn't going training after school?" Pony asked.

"Told me she was after a book and said Buck was working with her Jockey and JJ." Two-Bit answered.

"So you left my baby sister—"

"Enough." Darry said his voice low. "It's nobody's fault. It was nearly four in the afternoon and Tore thought it was safe to be walking by herself in a greaser neighborhood." Everyone went silent at that.

Finally a blonde, motherly woman walked over to the group. "Dallas, you and your friends can see her now. The doctor thought it might help. Two at a time though." The nurse said gently.

"You two follow me." Dally said to Tim and Angel. They stood and followed Dally down the hall to the Victoria's room. Both Shepards looked at Victoria to find she looked like she was merely asleep. If it wasn't for the bluish-purple bruise across her face and the ones slowly sprouting on her arms you wouldn't have been able to tell she had been in a fight let alone the reason she was in the hospital. Then they saw that the sheets on the bed had been propped up near her feet and she had an IV running into her hand.

"So they just broke her ankle? Do you know how?" Angel asked.

"Doc said it might have been stepped on hard. It's possible if you kick it from the right angle. Because it's not life threatening they're not rushing into surgery instead they're waiting for her uncle to get here." Dally answered.

"We'll ask around; see if anyone can find out who did this and what exactly happened to her." Tim said.

"Who found her?" Dally asked.

"I did. I was walking with Andrew when we saw a commotion in the alleyway. I thought it might have been Liz but before I knew for sure Andrew sent me to get help. There were like five of them and it looked like Socs but I couldn't tell." Angel said softly.

"You might want to have him watch his back. I bet he chased them away and those Socs will be after him since he knows." Dally said.

"He from Brumley?" Tim asked looking at his kid sister. She nodded. "I'll speak with Nathan. Let him know what happened and have his boys look after him. You stay away from him for a while. I know you don't want to but if they find out he ... cares for you they may use you to get to him. I've already got one sister down I won't lose the other."

"Ok." Angel answered. "We should leave; give your gang time with her." Dally nodded and the two Shepards left.

* * *

_**Sorry this one is so short. I seriously meant to have this posted yesterday but I got totally distracted. Here it is.**_


	55. Three months after the hospital

_**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a month. Hope you enjoy it. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

**Narrator's PoV  
**The gang visited for a while but eventually they left, leaving Dally alone with his sister. As he sat and watched over her he wondered how he could ever protect her if he never saw her. Then Doctor Henshaw walked in followed by a dark haired man. He did sort of look like what Dally remembered Lizzie's mom to look like so he sat quiet and watched. "Mr. Martin I'm sure you know Dallas." Doctor Henshaw said.

"You're my niece's brother." Mr. Martin said.

"And I take that you're Robert." Dally answered.

"What's wrong with her?" Robert asked.

"She's been injured like I told you on the phone." Henshaw said.

"No doubt by one of those hoods you call friends." Robert sneered.

"Actually no. They were rich kids from the other side of the tracks. They broke her ankle in two places." Dally answered.

"Do you know who?" Robert asked.

"Not yet." Dally answered.

"I need your permission to do ankle surgery to repair the broken bone. That means you have to sign these."

"If I don't?" Robert asked.

"As I explained on the phone if she doesn't have this surgery we can't guarantee that her bones will grow back the way they should and she may never be able to walk on that foot again." The doctor said.

"You'll want to approve this. Not like you have to pay for it. She's got insurance and you can use the money you're getting from the state." Dally said.

"Go home Dallas, this is none of your—" Robert started.

"It is my concern." Dally said his hand twitching towards his back pocket. "She is my sister."

"I want her moved to Arkansas." Robert said.

"You can't do that." Dallas said.

"I can as her legal guardian." Robert smirked.

"As her physician at the moment, I don't recommend it. Her condition isn't as stable as we thought it was to begin with. We think there may also be an infection growing near the wound. We'd like to get that treated before you move her." Henshaw said quickly, hoping the man bought it and the boy would have more time with his sister.

Robert looked from Dally to the doctor then glared at the boy. "First thing when she wakes up in Arkansas I'm going to make sure she never thinks of you again." Robert said then signed the forms.

"You may prevent her from speaking of me Robert but you will never be able to prevent her from thinking of me." Dallas answered.

"First thing in the morning we'll get her into surgery." Henshaw said.

The next morning Victoria was taken into surgery and several hours later she was moved into a recovery room. Dallas was out in the waiting room hoping the young girl would pull through and that when the drugs wore off, she would wake up and tell him the names of the Socs that hurt her.

"How's she doing?" Tim asked.

Hearing the voice that was deeper and rougher than Robert's, Dally's head jerked up. He sighed when he saw his friend. "She's out of surgery. They managed to pin her ankle back together but they say it'll still be months before she walks on it properly again. They're worried about an infection man."

"Why? Certainly there were no open wounds they didn't notice or clean."

"They did clean the ones they could but things happen during surgery. With Lizzie allergic to Penicillin there's not much else they can give her if they do find an infection." Dally said.

"Right. I'm sorry." Tim said.

"Did you find out who did this?" Dally asked looking away from Tim.

"No. Not yet."

"They haven't come after that kid yet?"

"Andrew? No but Nathan takes care of his own. If they do they won't like the result." Tim answered.

"You still thinking it's Socs?"

"After what I heard from Curtis and Mathews about her run in with that Soc the other night I'm thinking so. Maybe he figured she embarrassed him in front of his friends and he wanted payback."

"Winston." A rough voice said.

Dallas looked up and saw Bigdog. "Williams. She's in recovery. Whoever beat her up broke her ankle. She had surgery this morning. You know everything in Tulsa." Dallas said.

"If I knew everything I would have been here yesterday before you." Bigdog said. "I haven't heard who did it but the story is spreading like wildfire. You don't know either, do you?"

"No, just that it might be Socs. Only she knows for sure." Dally answered.

Just then Doctor Henshaw walked in the room.

"Doc," Dallas said.

"You can go see her now. And your friends can go as well." Henshaw said. All three stood up and walked back to Victoria's room.

"She looks like she's sleeping." Bigdog said softly.

"Looks can be deceiving." Tim said roughly.

Days came and went and by the end of the week Victoria had get well gifts from nearly every greaser she knew. Then Doctor Henshaw walked in and looked at Dallas. "I have some bad news. Your ... her uncle has been fighting me all week. He wants her moved to Arkansas but I've been telling him she's not stable enough. He's filed an injunction with the court stating that I'm preventing him from taking custody and stating that I didn't have her best interests at heart. I'm sorry."

As Henshaw explained it to Dallas a nurse walked over to Victoria.

"What's that?" Tim asked the nurse.

"Just a daily dose of medication," The nurse answered prepping Victoria's arm.

"What kind?" Dallas asked.

"Doc?" The nurse said. "Can you ..."

"One moment," Henshaw pulled out her chart and read through it. "Kristy, her medication isn't for another two hours. What's in the syringe?"

"Penicillin," Kristy answered.

"Step away from my kid sister." Dallas growled his hand resting on the blade in his back pocket.

"What did I do?" The woman asked looking from the boy to the doctor.

"She's allergic. See the necklace?" Henshaw asked.

Kristy lowered the needle and pulled the necklace up. "Oh my god. I am so sorry. This isn't room 206."

"No it's 260." Dallas answered.

"You see my point?" Robert asked from the door. "You just about killed my niece."

"I can't stop you anymore. We'll have an ambulance transfer her to Arkansas in the morning." Henshaw said. All three boys tried to protest but it didn't do any good.

Later that night Dallas entered the Curtis' home to find Darry reading the paper.

"Dallas?" Darry asked.

"She's gone in the morning." Dally answered dropping to the couch.

"But you said she was recovering."

"I did. And to an extent she is. Her uncle has decided that she is better off in Arkansas." Dally said. "I suppose if she is there he can start working again or doing whatever he does and won't have to waste time up here."

"I'm sorry." Darry said.

"If I ever find out who hurt her ... I'll take them down." Dally growled.

"If it's the same boys that harassed her a few weeks ago I'll be right there with you." Darry replied.

A few weeks later Dally was talking to Steve and Soda at the DX when a blonde boy stepped out of the dark blue Mustang that had pulled up. When a dark haired kid stepped out the other side Soda and Steve relaxed but Dally tensed up. "Relax. They're friends of Tator's." Soda said. "What's going on?"

"I uh I got some news you might want to hear." The blonde, Aaron, said.

"About what Aaron?" Steve asked.

"The names you've been wanting." Chris answered. He glanced at Aaron before looking back at Soda and Steve. "We were at a party his dad threw for some of his friends in the court and the like at a country club and we over hear this boy ask another how he got rid of the problem. We decided to edge a little closer and heard him tell him that it was all about cornering her without her protectors and making sure there was some kind of extensive damage that would have her indispose for at least a couple weeks." Chris said.

"Names," Dally demanded.

"You didn't hear it from us." Aaron said before telling him the names of all five boys.

**Meanwhile in Arkansas**

"Randy." She gasped sitting up.

Jeremy looked up from his crossword puzzle to the source of the noise and found his brunette cousin sitting up in bed. "Uh no, I'm Jeremy remember?" Jeremy said.

"I know who you are but what are you doing here?" The girl gasped.

"Uh I come here every day." Jeremy answered.

"Where am I? And where's Dally? Let me guess he can't be half—"

"He's in Tulsa. Toria, you're not in Tulsa anymore." Jeremy said.

"Cute." Victoria smirked rolling her eyes at the movie quote.

"Ah Ms. Martin, you're finally awake. Your cousin here has been waiting for weeks for you to wake up." A nurse said entering the room.

"Winston."

"The cigarette brand? I'm sorry but we don't allow smoking in here."

"No, my last name. It's Winston not Martin. He's my cousin on my mom's side." Victoria said.

"Ms. Winston then, how do you feel?" The nurse asked.

"Alright I guess. My ankle kinda hurts and why is it propped up like that?" Victoria said.

"It was broken in two places and had to be surgically put back together. It's healing nicely. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh ..." Victoria thought hard. "In an alleyway. That's about it."

The nurse asked her a few more questions about her general knowledge then walked out to get the doctor.

"Before they come back, who beat you up?"

"Kids from the football team. Randy Adderson, Bob Sheldon, David Fletcher, John Knight, and Greg Henderson." Victoria said. "I'd know those faces anywhere. They were the same guys who harassed us like five days earlier. I kneed Bob in the groin and he told me he'd get me back. How long's it been?"

"Four weeks since Dad moved you to Arkansas. Dad doesn't like your friends." Jeremy said.

"I know. You think he's going to try to press charges?"

"If he finds out."

"But he only has a year to file for civil suit."

"How do you know that?"

"One of my good friend's dads is a lawyer. I like to ask him lawyer questions." Victoria answered. "Unless he decides to ask the police for criminal charges then it's three years."

"Haven't the police been notified?" Jeremy asked

"I don't know. Wish I did though."

The nurse returned at that point with a doctor who ran through a list of questions and then checked her over to make sure she was ok. Then he told her she'd be released in about a week so they could make sure she didn't have a concussion or any other serious problems. Though she was unhappy about it, she sighed and agreed.

**Three Months Later**  
"Victoria!" My uncle yelled through the house.

I rolled my eyes but climbed to my feet and slowly made my way to him in the kitchen. It still kinda hurt to be walking on my foot, the last cast having been removed only three days ago and it now only being wrapped, but I did it because I knew he'd be madder if I didn't come to him. "Yes, sir?" I asked softly.

"I want you back on that horse today." Uncle Bob growled.

"I don't think I can ride yet. The doctor said to be careful with it."

"Are you talking back to me you little brat?" Uncle Bob asked.

"No sir. I was merely stating what the doctor told me." I said quickly.

He backhanded me and I tried not to flinch. "You will get back on that horse. I'm not paying the jockey any more than I have to when I have two perfectly good kids to exercise those horses."

I turned to go change but the phone rang and I snatched it off the hook. "Martin residence."

"Is this Victoria?" The male voice on the other end asked.

"It is. May I ask who's speaking?" I asked.

"This is Dave Fitzhugh. Aaron's dad. Your brother is in some trouble and he asked me to call you and explain what happened."

"Ok."

"It seems he had a run in with three upstanding members of society about two months back. They are now charging him with assault and battery."

"Upstanding members? You mean Socs. The rich kids from the south side of the tracks."

"Yes that's what I mean. He claims it was self-defense and they claim it was an unwarranted attack."

"Could I have their names?" I asked.

"Bob Sheldon, Randy Adderson, and David Fletcher."

"Are you defending him?" I asked.

"I am." Dave answered.

"It was more like a warranted revenge attack."

"Revenge? That's going to make it harder."

"We should speak in person." I said. "Tomorrow is my last day at school before Christmas break. Maybe I should come over there and we could speak in person."

"That could work. What time would you like to meet?"

"Is six o'clock, tomorrow afternoon ok?"

"That would be acceptable. You know where my office is correct?"

"No sir. I remember where your home is though."

"I believe that will be fine. I will see you there." Dave said.

"Thank you sir. Have a nice day."

"You as well." I hung up and looked at my uncle to see him looking furious.

"Sir, it was about a couple friends of mine. The state is threatening to split them up and their lawyer wants me to testify about their home life."

"Who?"

"The Curtises." I said.

"Fine. But you better be back tomorrow night."

"I don't think that's going to happen. This trial could take some time but I promise to be home before school starts again. Besides racing season doesn't start until April."

"Fine but you're not taking my car."

"No sir, I'm taking my truck. The one my step-father left me."

"Don't be a brat. I can stop you from going."

"Until I'm subpoenaed. You stop me after that you go to jail for contempt of court." I said.

He glared at me but I only stared at my shoes. "When are you leaving?"

"Right after school." I said.

"Then get out there on the horse."

"Wouldn't you rather eat dinner?" I asked.

"Thirty minutes on the table."

"Yes sir." I said.

* * *

_**There you have it. I wonder what's going to happen back in Tulsa. **_


	56. Time Flies By

_**So here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a month. Same disclaimer. This chapter is in honor of my favorite band coming home from Tour. Also I'm not a lawyer so most of that stuff came from TV shows and I don't know much about illegal drugs but I hope the situation works. I makes sense to me.**_

* * *

"Mr. Fitzhugh," I greeted as he let me in his house.

"You're Winston's kid sister. I should have remembered that." Dave answered following me.

"Yes sir," I answered limping to the couch.

"Tator tot?" Aaron asked.

"Not now Aaron." Dave said.

"Yes sir." Aaron frowned but left the room.

"Anything I tell you will remain between us in confidence, correct?"

"Yes." He answered. So I explained everything from the time Pony came home up until I got jumped. "And that's why you called it a warranted revenge attack?"

"Correct. If those Socs and their two friends hadn't jumped me, Dally wouldn't have returned the favor."

"Unfortunately the judge isn't going to let him off for that."

"But can't you do something? I mean these Socs can't want money, Dally doesn't have any."

"They want him in prison for three to five."

"Months?"

"Years."

"Can't you stop it?" I asked.

"He's got to serve some jail time but I think I can work it down to months instead of years."

"How?"

"By putting in a call to the assistant district attorney. Threaten them with a lawsuit and they may agree to reduce the sentence."

"I thought only prosecutors can offer a deal."

"Nope. Did they take photos of your assault at the hospital?"

"I don't know, I was unconscious. If they did however I don't think they pursued it because I'm from the wrong side of the tracks and who cares about me?"

"And that is what's wrong with today's system. Can you stick around for a couple of days?" Dave asked.

"I don't really have a place to stay." I said softly. I didn't want to bother the Curtises and part of me didn't want anyone knowing I was back.

"That's an easy fix dear, you'll stay here. You and Aaron need time to catch up." Mrs. Fitzhugh said.

"I couldn't—" I started.

"Nonsense, consider it payment for Dave's legal advice."

"It legally binds me to lawyer-client confidentiality." Dave said.

"I thought you said—" I started.

"I did and it will but now I'm offering you room and board. You stay here I get paid to look into it, in my mind at least."

"I get it." I said. Two days later Dave took me to his office and introduced me to Assistant District Attorney Bill Blake. He would be the one handling my end of the case. "I can't tell you how much this means to me. It isn't often someone wants to listen to our side."

"Of course. From what I hear you deserve it. Ms. Winston I'd like for you to tell me exactly what happened between you and these three boys."

"Technically it was five." I answered. "Bob Sheldon, David Fletcher, Randy Adderson, Greg Henderson, and John Knight," I said then explained what happened.

"That does make it sound like a bona fide case for assault if we need it and Dave showed me the file he got from Detective Dan Morgan. The D.A. isn't going to be happy not taking it to trial but between you and me I think using it to help you brother is a better option." Bill answered.

"Thank you sir," I said.

"I'm going to take you back to the house and by the time I get home tonight I will have a better idea where we are going." Dave added.

"OK." I agreed.

Later that night Dave pulled me into his home office. "I've talked to your brother, the boys, and their lawyers."

"Did you tell him I'm here?" I asked.

"No, it's not my place. Anyway once the boys found out what we had on them they were only too happy to reduce the sentence to six months in prison and 100 dollars community service. Their lawyers wouldn't settle for anything less though they weren't happy about that deal either, they took the option."

"What about Dally?" I asked.

"I think, personally, he was surprised they agreed so easily and quickly."

"Does he know why they agreed?"

"No. I didn't find it important to tell him."

"So can I go home?"

"Not yet. There is a hearing Monday in front of Judge Tara Monnin so she can approve the sentence but after that you can go. We want you there just in case."

"Fine but I want to sit as close to the door as possible. I really don't want to face the Spanish Inquisition."

"Ok."

"Mr. Fitzhugh, what do you know about emancipation laws?"

"You have to be 16."

"I am."

"And prove that you can financially and emotionally support yourself."

"I see."

"Were you going to try for emancipation?"

"I don't think I could support myself, four horses, and three dogs."

"I see." Dave swallowed then he laughed. "It's just too bad you don't have a really good, older friend who could take the horses and dogs until you get back on your feet."

"Could that work?" I asked.

"If they legally bought them. That way you'd only have to support yourself until you were able to take them back."

"I get it." I said.

After successfully making it through the sentencing hearing I was on my way out when I was approached by a cop. "Miss?" He said.

"Yes sir?" I asked turning to face him.

"You were just watching the sentencing hearing in Judge Monnin's courtroom?"

"Yes sir, I was."

"The judge would like to see you."

"What for?" I asked.

The man shrugged so I followed him back to her chambers. As he offered me a seat in a comfortable looking armchair I looked around and saw a couple floor to ceiling bookcases overstuffed with law books, a couple filing cabinets, her various diplomas, and a couple black and white photos.

"Ah Ms. Sanders, I was hoping you wouldn't fight too hard not to come back here." A female voice said as the door opened.

I looked up and smiled. It was the judge from the hearing and I knew her from somewhere else too. Then it sank in. "You're Tommy's mom." I said.

"I am. And I apologize for what he did to you and Steve."

"How'd you know about that?" I asked as she sat down behind her desk.

"You know how gossip flies in this town. Anyway I raised him better than that and I don't think he would have done it without prodding from a pretty girl or a really bad guy. That's not the reason I called you in here though. Dallas slipped this to one of my court officers." Judge Tara said handing me a slip of paper.

I took it and unfolded it to see a messy scrawl I recognized.

_"I know why you're sitting back there, you think I, or some of our friends, will question you. I do have a million questions for you but now is not the time. Now I just wanted to say thank you. You could get thousands out of these rich bastards for what they did to you but I know you're giving that all up for me. To keep me out of prison. Well to take the sentence down. Thank you. I promise I won't let you down.  
Tex."_

I swallowed as I stared at the note in my hands. I was partially glad he knew why I was doing it, even if the majority of me didn't like that he knew I had done it.

"Thank you Judge Tara."

"Sure. The only reason he ended up in my court room was because he was 17 when the attacks happened but he'll be spending time in the Sand Springs Correctional facility. He should be out in four to five with good behavior."

"I know. He's a smart kid."

"Enjoy your trip back to Arkansas. If you ever need anything you call me. Oh and by the way, Merry Christmas."

"Will do and thank. Merry Christmas to you too."

By the time my junior year ended I had come up with a plan to get emancipated and had even gotten a place to live. Of course the majority of my plan revolved around Buck but I had convinced him to go along with it. Also by that time I was finally able to walk at normal pace and without a limp and could ride like normal.

Before I could put my plan into action however I got a phone call from my old life. A phone call I was dreading getting. "Tore, it's Tim."

"I thought I told you not to call."

"I have a huge problem. Your brother has been odd lately."

"Odd how?"

"He's addicted to weed." Tim sighed.

"You care why?"

"Your brother is the closest thing I've got to a friend and the oldest Curtis is blaming me."

"If there is one thing you don't tolerate it's drugs." I said.

"I tried telling him that. He wouldn't listen. Is there any way you can come back here?"

I thought about it and realized my plan could actually still work and I could help him too. "I think I can actually make this work. But it may take some time. I can't promise how soon I will be there."

Two weeks later I was sitting in front of a judge in an Arkansas courtroom and Buck was sitting in the audience with a property lawyer. When the judge's gavel fell I now owned the Sanders Ranch, my truck, legally two dogs, four horses, and was legally emancipated from my uncle. I also had complete control of Sanders Racing. The first thing I did was walk back to Buck and the property and corporate lawyer and sold the horses and the company to Buck for five dollars to make it legal. Our agreement was that he'd run the company and the racing side until I was able to stand on my feet by myself. Buck also allowed me to room at his place and I knew the rent I was giving him was only for the court's benefit. The money he would get from Hotshot's and JJ's racing would more than cover anything I would owe him.

Later that afternoon the horses were settled in the barn I found my brother passed out in his room. I tore his room apart and threw the last of his weed down the drain. When he woke up his first words were "go away" then his eyes cleared and he stared at me. "You're back." Dally said.

"And you broke your promise. Weed man? Tim says that stuff will mess you up." I said.

"I can quit any time." Dally said.

"Prove it. Get clean and you can train my horses. You show up in those barns still hooked on weed and I'll have you arrested."

"It's Buck's barn not yours." Dally argued.

"When he found out what you were on and how screwed up it's making your brain he agreed. Now get clean because you're the last family I have."

"What?"

"My father isn't really a father, my mom is dead, Ricky couldn't care less about me, I'm legally emancipated from my uncle, and Jer's too busy with his own problems to worry about mine." I said. "So even if you don't want to do it for me or for the fact that you want to work with my horses which as a trainer pays a lot of money, about 10% of the winnings, then do it for Johnny."

"Fine," He snapped. I knew he was angry but he was going to be angrier when he found out that any chance I got I would be right there by his side like glue.

For the next two and a half months there were times that Dallas was a right pain in my butt being snappy and needy and a huge pain to be around but I reminded myself it was only the withdraws talking and it wasn't really him. Then there were times when I almost saw the little boy I had known once. Like on my birthday when he spent most of the day in the barn with Passion. The horse had been temperamental at best because he had wanted to run but with JJ and Hotshot receiving the most training, Passion and Mousketeer were basically stuck in the barn a lot and Passion had come down with an upset stomach for a few days before. Dally wasn't sure Passion was in the best shape so he did his best to keep the horse calm.

About a week after that I landed the early shift at Jay's. Though most of the greasers I knew went to The Dingo, it was the rougher hang out so most of my customers were about my parents or grandparents age, or would be had they been alive. They were customers that preferred Jay's because they were the older generations, the ones that had seen their share of fights and were over it or were parents of small kids and didn't want their kids involved. I also noticed that in the time I had been away they had enclosed their patio area and had turned it into a small dining area. I was lucky my new boss had taken a quick likin' to me even with my last name and on most days I got to work the dining room and the rest had to work outside as car hops.

Four weeks later school was starting for what would have been my senior year, I had no intention of going back, and I was now able to spot the regulars and was pretty good at guessing their orders. I was also really lucky not to have been spotted by anyone I knew as Jay's was technically on Shepard turf. I was also fairly certain by that point that Dally was off the weed and was back to smoking only regular Kools and drinking plain alcohol. Buck slowly moved him into training Hotshot and he actually did pretty well.

I thought that finally everything had settled down and was going good but the day after Dally's 19th birthday my luck changed.

* * *

_**Wonder how her luck will change. Stay tuned to find out.**_


	57. 20 questions

_**Oh look the next chapter and it's been less than a month. Six days to be exact. Just don't hold me to that for the next chapter. **_

**20 Questions**

* * *

On the 10th of November my luck, when it came to not seeing people I knew, ran out. I had just finished the lunch shift and was wiping down tables when four construction guys came in. As we were having a very warm fall the construction season had continued but I knew that most companies would stop taking roofing jobs soon. Seeing as how the dinner was mainly empty except for a couple in a corner booth I knew my boss wouldn't ask them to sit outside like usual. I begged my coworker Ally to take the table but she was going to lunch and she had just worked the entire shift as a car hop and knew I had had an easier morning. I sighed and made my way over.

"What can I get you boys today?" I asked pulling out my notepad.

"Five cokes," The smallest among them said.

"There's only four of you and we only sell Pepsi." I answered smiling.

"Pepsi is fine darlin' and the other guy is out parking the truck." He answered.

"How long's it take to park a truck? The parking lot is empty." I said looking out the window and spotting a blue truck. I shrugged and walked back to the kitchen to get the colas. I had just finished setting the last on the table when their coworker walked in and wrapped an arm around my middle pulling me to sit on his lap as he sat down.

"Well boys look what we have here. A pretty little girl at our beck and call." He said, a warm laughter rumbling in his chest.

By the words alone I would have pegged him a no good greasy hood but the voice threw me for a loop. He wasn't hood. In fact he was far from it. Never in a million years had I ever expected him to say those words. "Darrel Shaynne Curtis, Jr. I know your mama raised you better than to speak to a lady like that."

Instead of releasing like I thought he would. He wrapped his other arm around me and buried his nose into the crook of my neck.

"Darry. Let me go." I said.

"You never realize what you'll miss until it's gone. I missed you like crazy girl. You and the smell of horses. You did amazing things for my boys."

"Darrel, I'm not going to ask you again." I said.

"Your hair is shorter."

"Hazard of the job. It's shorter when I pull it up but actually longer than it was when you saw me last. If anything it's lighter."

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Why aren't you letting me up? If you want to eat before you have to get back to work, you'll do as I ask." I said staring at him.

"Little girl isn't happy with you big man." One of the boys said.

"Shut it Matt." Darry answered but he finally let me up. I looked at Matt and he looked familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen him before. As I took their orders, put them in with the chef, cleared and cleaned the other table, then came out with their food Darry's eyes never left me.

"Hey, since the place is empty and we have nearly everything after you bring us a couple refills, will you sit and talk with us? We'll take the heat if your boss gets angry." Matt said.

"One condition, you tell me where I know you from."

"Deal." He said.

So I brought them refills on their drinks and pulled up a chair to the end of the table next to Darry.

"You know me better by my nickname from the PR, Shiner." Matt said.

"You got a job? I thought the PR was enough of a job."

"Yeah well my mom said get a real job or get out." Matt said.

"I see."

"Anyway this is Mitch a.k.a. Bear and John a.k.a. Jesse James. They uh—"

"We knocked up our girlfriends after too many drinks one night. Bigdog refused to keep us in the PR unless we owned up."

"And this is Joe Walsh we call him Joey. He's from near Brumley." Darry added.

Bear had been the one to give the drink order. I smiled at Bear and engaged him in conversation ignoring Darry. Finally Darry touched my hand.

"Tore, what did I do to you?" He asked softly.

I took a deep breath and tried not to snap. I turned and looked at him. "Tim may be a lot of things but he is not tolerant of drugs on his turf. He is also like a big brother to me. You should know better." I said. I pulled out their check, added it up, and set it on the table then stood.

"Why are you so mad? Tim don't care." Darry said staring at me.

"To you maybe but I know how bad that hurt him. It's not because you accused him of letting it happen, which by the way he didn't, it happened in jail, it's because you didn't believe him when he told you that he didn't tolerate drugs. He's got a younger brother and sister to care about. He may be a hardened hood to everyone else but he still cares about those two. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go set up for the early bird special." I said. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention I was here." I walked back to the kitchen and sat down on a stool to watch Chef Fred prep for early birds.

It took several more days until I realized Darry was very intent on seeing me. He dropped by every day to see me even though the other waitresses tried to tell him I was busy thanks to a lot of pleading. Finally my boss found out I was hiding from him and demanded I speak with him as a few of the other customers had been complaining about his smell again. I grabbed my coat from the staff room as the days had finally started to get cooler and dragged him outside.

"What do you want?" I asked. "You know customers are complaining about you again and your smell. And I'm getting in trouble for it."

"Obviously not enough trouble if you continue to hide from me instead of coming to see me and telling me about it. Look just hear me out. I spoke with Tim. I apologized for not hearing him out when he first tried to tell me about Dallas. I also apologize for not being there for Dally like I should have been. I was also rude to you. I'd really like to catch up with you if you're not too mad at me." Darry said quickly.

"I really don't have that much time. Between barrel racing, working here and making sure Dally stays off drugs there's not much more time in the day." I said.

"Then maybe I can see you while you're working?" Darry said.

"I work lunch and early bird. Try to drop by then."

"And the smell?" He asked.

"Put on some deodorant before you drop by or spray some cologne, it'll take away the smell of after shave and roofing tar."

Over the course of the next couple weeks Darry would drop in for lunch as often as he could and order the cheapest thing on the menu: water and a side of fries. I knew that money was getting tight for him, especially if he wanted to get his brothers Christmas presents and on days that he wouldn't show I knew he was skipping lunch completely. I also noticed that a lot of the PR guys were dropping in but none that I would notice straight off. When I finally saw Bear again about a week before Christmas he told me Shiner had suggested it to the PR that they should drop by Jay's for lunch if they were ever in the area and he didn't mention my name. My only comment to that was "Smart kid."

A couple days later one of my regulars, old widow Thompson, flagged me down as Darry came in and sat down in his regular spot, at the end of the counter away from the rest of the customers, and patiently waited for me.

"Yes Mrs. Thompson?" I asked. "Is your coffee ok?"

"It's fine dear. That boy at the counter, he comes in here often but I've noticed he doesn't eat much."

"No ma'am. He's an old friend and I'm so busy lately that this is the only time he can see me. He orders a basket of fries so Mr. Ted doesn't throw him out for loitering."

"Is he on his lunch break?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Has he asked you out yet?"

"Mrs. Thompson, he's just a friend."

"I've seen the looks he gives you sweetheart, they're the same looks my dear Timmy gave me before we dated. And look he's even batting away that other waitress. Good for him too, she's always too perky when she talks."

I peeked over my shoulder and saw Ally flirting with him. "Mrs. Thompson she's a great girl," then I dropped my voice, "but secretly I agree with you. However he's just a friend."

"We'll see. You get him a burger, fries, and a Pepsi and put it on my bill."

"I couldn't let you do that."

"How else is a handsome young man like that going to properly romance his heart's desire if he's concentrating on an empty stomach?"

"He's not going to like it ma'am. He's a proud stubborn boy."

"Then you get it for him and don't tell him till he's done."

"Yes ma'am." I went and got Darry the plate having it fixed just like he liked it. When I set it in front of him he looked up at me.

"You know I don't order burgers."

"Just eat it. It's free today."

"Tore."

"Please Darry."

He sighed but ate the burger and fries. He was nearly done when I stopped back in front of him.

"Look over my shoulder naturally." I said. "The woman leaving just now."

"Little old lady?" Darry asked.

"Yes. That's old widow Thompson. She used to come here with her husband Timmy every Monday and Wednesday before he passed on. Now she does it out of habit. She's seen that you come in here often and decided to buy you a burger, fries, and cola. She's got this silly notion in her head that a 22 year old guy like yourself could be interested in a 17 year old girl like me."

"I'm not 22 yet. About another month. What would make you say she believes that?"

"She told me to get you lunch and put it on her bill. Then she said that a handsome boy like yourself couldn't properly romance a pretty young girl like me if he's concentrating on his empty stomach. Her words."

"Romance?" Darry asked.

"I know. I tried to tell her we were just friends but she wouldn't listen." I smiled but Darry sat deep in thought.

"You should let me take you out to dinner." Darry said after a moment.

"Darry, really."

"Yes really. I know the five year age gap is a bit off putting but—"

"But what? I'm your brother's age, doesn't that creep you out in the slightest?" I asked.

"Age is but a number."

"You know—Fine, you take me to dinner then you can join me at Buck's on Friday night."

Darry looked taken aback but he agreed none-the-less. "Alright."

"Where we going for dinner?" I asked.

"A semi-casual place I know. I would appreciate it if you didn't wear jeans thought." He peaked over the counter at me. "Something like what you're wearing would be nice."

"I can do that." I answered twirling around in a knee-length skirt, a pair of flats and a white blouse. Though I didn't completely like wearing skirts, I had become more used to it from working at Jay's.

After Darry left I was almost ready to leave when my boss sent me to check on one last car. A black Plymouth. I walked up to the car and stooped, getting my pen and pad ready. As usual I didn't look up as I asked "What can I get for you?"

"How about an explanation with a side order of fries?" A male voice said.

I looked up from my paper and sighed at the boy, though he wasn't technically a boy. "Hello Two-Bit." I sighed.

"Well ...?" He prompted.

"What exactly do you want to know?" I asked knowing there was no way to distract him. I braced my arms on the car window sill and stared at him.

"When did you come back?"

"Mid-June."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Dally."

"Have you seen him?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"There's a party at Buck's Friday night, come see him yourself."

"Buck's? Never thought to look there. When did you start working here?"

"The week after my birthday."

"Is it true Dally was hooked on crack?"

"No."

He stared at me imploringly but I refused to go on so he asked "then what was it?"

"Weed. Started in jail, not on Tim's turf."

"Tim doesn't tolerate drugs. Does Steve know you're back?"

"Only you, Dally, Darry, Tim, Buck, and half the PR."

"Tim?"

"He's the one that called about Dally. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention me to the other boys."

"Why not? The boys—"

"Two-Bit the last thing I need right now is them complicating everything."

"Complicating how?"

"Steve's feelings will get all confused and he'll expect something from me whether to get back together or something and Pony, Johnny, and Soda will expect me to come back over there. Legal emancipation requires me to stand on my own two feet. It's either hang with the boys or work and I really need to work."

"But they'll understand. Won't they?"

"Do you?"

"I'm getting it."

"Exactly my point." I said. "Seven questions left."

"This ain't an episode of 20 questions." Two-Bit said.

"Is now. Come on, make 'em good."

"Are you still racing?"

"Occasionally. Barrel racing when I get the chance but it is less than a week before Christmas."

"Did you know Steve hasn't seriously dated anyone since you left?"

"Don't particularly care. What I heard from Danger before I left is Steve had been planning to break up with me about the time my nightmares returned."

"When did you hear that?"

"When you brought Steve back drunk after I kissed Darry."

"Have you had any more? Nightmares I mean, not kisses."

"No."

"Do you remember Kathy?"

"Kathy Neal, friends with Evie Ross."

"Just friends. Not best friends. Sandy's better friends with her than I am. Did your hair get shorter? And lighter?" Kathy asked.

"Lighter yes, it only looks shorter because it's pulled up."

"Where are you staying?" Two-Bit asked.

"At Buck's. Final question." I answered.

"What looks good today?"

"Going home as soon as you get your food and pay me for it. I've been here since 10:30. On the menu? I prefer the hot dogs."

"Great, bring us two dogs slathered in ketchup, a burger loaded, two orders of fries, and two Pepsis."

"Coming right up."

* * *

**So how'd you like it? I hope it was up to your standards.**


	58. the Date

_**Warning in this chapter Darry will seem a little out of character but I've always figured there had to be more than just the boys keeping Darry from being a Soc. That and maybe he's trying too hard for her to like him.**_

* * *

That Friday I waited for Darry on the front porch of Buck's in a nice, navy blue, knee length skirt, a light purple blouse, and a pair of flats. When my uncle had forced me to the track as the face of Sander's Racing, he demanded I wear something like this to fit the image he wanted of me. The beating I received for disobeying him wasn't something I liked going through so I had bought a couple of these outfits. Darry was right on time and a perfect gentleman the entire car ride to Malone's Diner. I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Darry, you know we could have just gone to the Tasty Freeze or DQ or something." I told him after we had ordered.

"I know but I wanted it to be just you and me and no one we know comes here."

"Thanks." I said. We spent the entire dinner and desert talking about the past year and a half and what the boys were up to. On the way back to Buck's I let him take my hand but didn't get the familiar swooping sensation in my stomach that I had gotten every time Steve had done it when I was dating him. Though Darry was handsome and very attractive and I could have fallen in love with him if I tried, I knew my reaction to Steve was natural and Darry deserved someone who could love him like I loved Steve.

Once inside I saw a bunch of people dancing on the dance floor and looked up at Darry. He smiled and nodded to them. "Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered. He pulled me over to the dance floor and after a while I could tell the night would end very badly if I didn't get us both cooled down quickly, especially with the way he was sucking on my pulse point. "Darry, do you maybe want to get something to drink?" I asked in a husky tone. He loosened his grip on my hips and pulled his body back slightly then kissed his way up my neck to my ear.

"You sure doll? I quite like where we're at."

I swallowed at the implication but nodded. "Yeah, I need a cool down." I took his hand off my hip and laced my fingers through his then dragged him over to the bar. "Ann, could you please get us two Pepsis?" I asked seeing my friend once again manning the bar.

"Sure thing, doll." She answered grinning at me. She cracked two Pepsis open and set them in front of us. That's when I noticed how dangerously low Darry's hand was sliding on my back. It was definitely time to defuse the situation. Ann gave me the perfect opening. "So who is your friend?"

"Ann, this is Darry Curtis, Darry this is my good friend Ann Little."

After they greeted each other she motioned me towards her and whispered in my ear: "You have a hickey on your neck."

"I know, I can't get him to understand he's not my type even though I am attracted to him—and he's staring at my butt isn't he?" I said.

"Yes."

I nodded then sat back down. "Dare-bear, my very single friend Ann here is going to keep you entertained while I go freshen up." I kissed his cheek even though he tried to catch my lips. Then I went to the bathroom. As I went back towards the bar, I was sipping my cola and I spotted Darry laughing with Ann so I changed directions and Two-Bit pulled me down on a couch.

"You and Darry huh?" Two-Bit asked.

"No, I don't know if he's been drinking something or smoking something weird but he's got it in his head that he and I could be compatible."

"Darry and you? Superman? Honey, you're no Lois Lane."

"No, and honestly there's no real superhero I'd be the conniving girlfriend for. The closest you could come would be either Iron Man or Kato from the Green Hornet."

"One's a valet and the other was a billionaire, philanthropist, engineer."

"He was more mechanic than engineer." I said.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes. "I still don't see how you could ever think Steve was like Iron Man."

"He's volatile, self-absorbed, and doesn't play well with others." I said.

"Sounds more like Tim or Dally."

"I know. Either way Superman is over there hitting it off very well with my friend Ann. Now that I can see going somewhere."

"He's more like Captain America don't you think?" Two-Bit asked.

"Would you lay off the superheroes?"

"Alright fine. So nothing's going to happen between you and Darry?"

"He's attractive and a damn good kisser and if I didn't think about it, sure a mutual attraction can bloom but it can never be."

"Because you think too much?"

"Yes, now dance with me hood." I said.

"I don't think I like your tone." Two-Bit said.

"Too bad." We both grinned and for nearly the next hour I danced with Two-Bit. Finally Darry cut in.

"I thought you were my date tonight?" Darry said.

"And I thought that you had noticed I was gone for an hour." I answered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so caught up. She was telling me the most amazing story."

"Darry, it's getting late and you should get home. Plus I should get to bed."

"Then at least let me drop you off."

"I'm staying here."

"Then can I walk you up?"

"Fine but no hands."

Darry nodded and walked me upstairs. Once at my door, I unlocked it and he took my hand when I turned to look at him. I gave him a disbelieving stare and he smiled. "You said hands off as I took you up but nothing about when we got here. Tore—"

"Darry stop." I said.

I removed his hand from my hand then looked up into those blue-green eyes that Pony often referred to as chips of ice but now looked softer and more human like. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and swallowed. I couldn't believe I was even thinking about doing what I was going to do next but knew I had to. I just hoped it wouldn't ruin every last shred of friendship I had with him. I put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him towards me as he was nearly a full foot taller than me and kissed him pretending he was Steve. A few seconds later his arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed me. He was a talented kisser, gentle, kind, yet passionate but something just felt wrong about the kiss as open minded as I let myself be.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine. Both of us were breathing hard and I licked my lips. His eyes weren't focused on my lips however, they were staring straight into my eyes. "Tore—I think it's best if we don't mention this failed date to anyone. Ever."

"Now you get it." I smirked.

"I know how Steve treated you towards the end and I know it wasn't fair. He's not the most charming or caring guy on the planet and sometimes he's insensitive. I just thought that I could show you a true, caring guy and you'd see the world wasn't so bad but now I realize the age thing and Steve weren't the only things that were keeping us apart." Darry said.

"While what you said is true: he's not the most caring guy on the planet and he can be temperamental, he's also really sweet and he ... as horrible as this sounds sometimes he picks fights because he knows I need it. I know that sounds horrible and like ... well, like he doesn't care but he can be so sweet and—"

"I get it. There's a reason why you stuck with him so long."

"You're a really great guy and I could fall for you but I know what's out there and I know you're not it for me. Ann though, seems taken with you. She's a car hop at the Dingo most nights, you should drop in and see her."

"You're as bad as my brothers."

"Are they the reason you asked me to dinner? Did they push you in to dating?"

"Not exactly. One of your PR buddies mentioned seeing me hanging around Jay's a lot to Soda so they started ribbing me about it and about a pretty girl. They said maybe I should take you out and get my feet wet so to speak. I'm actually surprised Soda hasn't shown up at Jay's lately."

"My boss doesn't make me work weekends. We're slow enough on Sundays and Saturday is a huge racing day. You know I only work lunch and early bird specials and the DX is too far away to make it to Jay's and back on his lunch hour. There's no chance he could especially since he works all week. I'm surprised it wasn't until recently that I saw Two-Bit. You know how much of a bum he is."

"True. Tore, why didn't you tell us you were writing your dad?" Darry asked.

"Because you and Dally would tell me not to. He mainly tells me how him and Mom were together before Uncle John left. It's so romantic. I just tell him about the horses. Recounting all their races and their personalities and stuff. Is he still writing?"

"He sent two after you were injured but none since that. The first was probably a response to your last and the second wondering why you didn't answer." Darry said. "You know the boys still miss you terribly."

"I know Dare. Did they talk about coming to Arkansas to see me?"

"Two-Bit mentioned it a couple weeks back but I told him it wasn't a smart idea with everything we had heard about your uncle."

"I should get to bed." I said nodding to the door behind me.

He nodded and hugged me again. The feel of his warm, strong arms protecting me, the way he wrapped me up and held me close, my mind instantly flashed to images of me and him dating and him protecting me then an image of my hands pressed to a bare chest with an oil rag wrapped around my wrists and tears fell from my eyes.

"He still loves you. He's lucky to have a girl still so devoted to him." Darry whispered. He wiped away a tear with his thumb then hugged me. "You'll be ok." He kissed my temple then pulled away.

I gave him a watery smile then watched him walk down the stairs. I turned on my heel and went and changed into my pajamas. What I didn't know was that downstairs Two-Bit had seen Darry and was confronting him.

"So you and Tator?" Two-Bit asked.

"No. It's not right. She's sweet and caring and maybe but circumstances just aren't right." Darry answered.

"Good, 'cause she's not your girl, she's Steve's."

"I could tell by the way she froze in my arms as I hugged her just now."

"How long did you know she was back?"

"About a month. Dally mentioned it when you brought him back to ours after you took him out for a birthday celebration. He was half drunk and half asleep and he told me she worked morning shift at Jay's. The crew I was working with at the time was nearly all PR guys so I suggested it and they agreed. She doesn't want us telling the boys."

"Yeah I know. She told me the same thing when I found out she was back. Did you invite her to Christmas?" Two-Bit asked.

"I wanted to but I couldn't." Darry said.

A few days before Christmas I was back working at Jay's and Two-Bit invited me to spend Christmas Eve with the gang but I refused still not wanting to get the guys' hopes up that I was back in their lives.

Christmas Eve Dally ushered me into the truck and drove me over to the Curtiss'. Of course I didn't realize where we were going until we got there. By that time it was too late to tell him no as hard as I tried. He just came around to my side of the truck, opened the door, and scooped me up bridal style in his arms shutting the truck door with his foot. As we reached the gate he looked at me and I smirked, then he grinned and tossed me over his shoulder before opening the gate with his now free hand. I watched the ground as he traveled up the yard, up the three stairs, across the porch, and into the house. Of course the way he tossed open the screen door made sure I couldn't grab it and knowing that the screen door would slam made me realize grabbing the door frame would be a bad idea.

"Dally, please tell me you didn't pick up a random guy and toss him over your shoulder 'cause I'm pretty sure Darry said no girls." I heard Two-Bit's voice say.

"I did say gang only but I know that rear end. It's not a guy. Neither is that hair hanging down." Darry's voice answered.

"Consider it an early Christmas present to the gang, in particular Steve."

"Dally. No." I begged. "He can't be here yet. Please, put me down." I said struggling against him.

"Put her down before you get kicked." Darry said as a dog started barking at my feet.

"Aw do you want her Superman?" Dally asked.

"No, but I can see how close her feet can get to your ... baby maker and—" Darry said as a pair of arms dragged me away from Dally's shoulder.

"Shut up dog." Two-Bit said. I could tell now that I was wrapped in his arms.

"Baby maker? What don't you just call it what it is?" I asked as Two-Bit dropped me on my feet. I turned to look at the pair and Darry rolled his eyes.

"Innocent ears." Darry said.

"Mine? Definitely no innocent ears here. The PR brags worse than you boys do. The things I never thought you could do during—" I shook my head as I cut myself off. I dropped to my knees then sat down on my feet as I ran my hands through Terror's fur. I had missed the dog so bad.

"You can't even say the word and your face flames up. Do you really want me to say it?" Darry asked.

"Darry, have you seen my—?" Pony asked stopping me from answering as he entered the living room. He stopped halfway through his sentence and into the living room as he looked at me. "Tore?"

"Wow. Little Pony's grown about a foot or two." I said seeing how tall he was compared to Two-Bit.

"Five inches."

"Eh, a foot or two versus five inches, not much difference."

"Only seven to 19 inches. That's a big difference."

"Eh, whatever. You've definitely hit puberty. You've filled out, your voice is deeper, and got muscles, I'm impressed; and yes it's really me. I still have that photo you drew of my dark guardian angel. Were you looking for something?"

"Right, Darry have you seen my blue tee?" Pony asked.

"It's on my bed with the rest of your clothes that I told you to put away this morning. When I go in there next your clothes better be gone."

"Right, thanks." I stood and Pony walked over and hugged me before going back down the hall. I plopped down on the arm of Dally's chair as Two-Bit took a seat on the couch.

"Where's Soda?" I asked wondering how much longer I would have before I'd have to face the rest of the gang.

"In the kitchen." Darry answered.

"Is that safe?" I asked.

"He was so eager I couldn't tell him no but his food coloring has almost stopped."

"How does anyone say no to anything Soda wants?"

"I don't know."

Then my blood ran cold at the sound of his voice. "I thought I heard a girl's voice. Had I know we could have brought them I would have brought Abby." The voice said. I swallowed and stared down at my shoes.

* * *

_**There you have it. Wonder what you think. Let me know. Thanks.**_


	59. Filling her in

_**And here you go. Another chapter. Where we find out who Abby is and what happens next. Same disclaimer.**_

**Filling her in**

* * *

"Who's Abby?" Two-Bit asked as I continued to stare at my hands.

"Hot, dark-haired thing I met a couple days ago." Steve answered.

I swallowed trying to will myself to calm down and get my thudding heart under control. I felt Dally's hand on my back for a split second before I was sent tumbling, tripping over my own feet, across the room right in to Steve's arms. Instead of slowing my heart felt like it had tripled in speed and I was sure Steve could feel it pounding away against his chest.

"Dally. You know Tore always told me you were never a jerk to your girls but maybe she was wrong because that was really mean." Steve said. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" Steve asked tipping my chin up as he kept one arm wrapped around me.

"Don't sweetheart me. That's rude to your girlfriend."

"I never said she was my girl." Steve answered. I looked at him stunned as though he was out of his mind. Finally it sank in and he swallowed. "Toria, I—"

"Steve, a little help in here." Soda called from the kitchen.

Steve let go of me like I was on fire and nearly bolted back to the kitchen.

I closed my eyes, willing away the tears then walked outside and sat down on the porch swing. It wasn't too long before Johnny joined me. He just sat huddled in his jean jacket. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. My heart had finally stopped dancing in my rib cage and was now back to its normal soft beating. "I never thought it would hurt this bad to see Steve again. I've dreamt about this day since I woke up in Arkansas but I never thought it would hurt, you know?"

"Why does it hurt?" Johnny asked.

I sat quiet trying to figure it out. Did it hurt because he mentioned Abby or was it because I missed him so bad? "Part of me misses him as a boyfriend. Seeing him again made me realize how good he was to me." I said.

"And the other part?" Johnny prompted.

"He's moved on." I said, my heart squeezing in my chest at the thought.

Johnny stared down at his knees but his voice was softly strong when he answered. "Moved on isn't the right word. It's more like tried to replace you."

"Replace?"

"I heard him tell Soda that there's no one quite like you and it was too hard to move on. Soda told him, jokingly, that he should try to replace you instead. I don't think I've ever heard Steve so thrilled about an idea."

"I didn't mean it the way he took it." Another soft voice added. Though I was staring at the other end of the porch I could see Soda leaning against the house next to the door. "I thought he would find something else to fill his time and effectively replace you in his heart. Like fixing up another car or spend more time resorting his. I didn't mean another girl."

"Maybe that's what he's trying to do. Abby's filling his time and he's stopped thinking about me."

"Abby is the latest in his long line of girls. I'd never say it to his face but what he's doing isn't healthy."

"How long is that line?" I asked.

"New one every month or so. Sometimes not even that."

"Why not?"

"Tore, Steve's a greaser."

"He can't bed them." I rolled my eyes. "Pretty soon he's going to have slept with every girl on the north side and piss off a bunch of greasers."

"I know. Won't you come inside? Dinner's ready."

"What color is the food?" I asked sitting back up right.

"Normal. No one but Pony and maybe Darry would eat it if it wasn't."

"Oh, I'm sure they would if you blindfolded them. They couldn't see it and they'd never know the difference. Food coloring doesn't have a taste to it."

"That'd be fun to watch." Soda said.

"They might even miss their mouth." Johnny said. "Funny to see them get it all over themselves."

"Steve does that without being blindfolded." I said.

"That's mean." Johnny said.

"Only a little." I answered and then we went to eat dinner. Soda kept most of the conversation flowing at dinner with his talks about football and cars and other sports but I noticed Steve was unusually quiet. In fact he spent most of his time intently staring at his plate.

"You're staring." Dally hissed in the middle of Soda's story about the tuffest Buick he had ever seen with a busted gasket or something.

"I can't help it. It's like he has a grudge against his peas." I answered back just as quiet.

"Then say something."

"What's to say?"

"I don't know, you're the one who is always good with words." Dally told me.

"I'm sorry alright?" I blurted. The table went quiet and every head turned to look at me. Even Steve's green eyes looked up from his plate. "I'm sorry Dally brought me over here and ruined your nice Christmas Eve tradition. I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you I was back, that I ever stood up to that Soc and got hurt. I'm sorry I ever kissed Darry behind your back. I'm sorry you didn't break up with me because Soda told you about my nightmares. But most of all I'm sorry if I ruined you for other girls." I stood and walked out to my truck sitting down on the tailgate.

"It's not your fault." A voice said sternly. That made me jump as I looked up from my hands. Two-Bit wasn't supposed to be the serious one.

"Great, so now you're going to calm me down?" I asked.

"I was going to try but I think you blame yourself too much." Two-Bit said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Tore, my little mouse lover, you're beautiful and funny and sweet and have just enough of a perfect touch to calm old Stevie boy down."

"I told you not to call him that. It reminds me too much of Evie."

"Sorry. Anyway you're perfect for Steve but everything you said at dinner isn't true. Today wasn't ruined, you had valid reasons not to call, it wasn't your fault you got hurt, Darry kissed you, and didn't ruin Steve."

"Two-Bit." I started.

"No. You're too hard on yourself. Soda, Pony, Johnny, myself, we've all missed you. Probably not as much as Steve but we have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Steve's really missed you. He may not say it but he has. You can tell by the look in his eyes."

I nodded and then Dally walked out.

"I was wrong to bring you over here. Come on. Dairy Queen is still open. I'll buy you a sandwich." Dally said.

"I just want to be in the barn." I answered looking up at him.

Dally nodded. "Two-Bit."

"Don't be a stranger Tore."

"You know where to find me now." I said.

"True. At Jay's at lunch." Two-Bit said.

I nodded and Dally took me back to Buck's.

A couple days later Soda sat down at the counter and waited patiently until I sat down next to him with Ally covering for me. "Tell me." I demanded as we shared a basket of fries.

"My only question is do you still love Steve?" Soda asked.

"Do you love Sandy?" I asked.

"I thought I did."

"What?" That wasn't the answer I was looking for. "What changed?"

"So much has changed since you left. Turns out you were right. Something was off about her. Sandy was cheating on me."

"What? No Soda maybe—"

"She eventually admitted it." He nodded staring at our fries.

"How'd you find out?" I asked softly.

"After Dally's trial last year Evie started sucking up to me to get back in Steve's good books. I had seen Sandy around town with another guy but she always said it was her cousin. Evie told me something wasn't right about that guy but like what you said about Sandy I brushed it off. Then Two-Bit's girl Kathy told me. I got a little more suspicious but every time I asked she tell me he was visiting and checking out colleges from around the area."

"There's only one college in the area." I said.

"I know. Sandy's kid sister has always had a thing for Steve so when she got her a car after working at Rusty's she got Steve to check it out. Steve asked her about Sandy and her cousin but Becca told him they didn't have a cousin college age. That guy was a guy Sandy really liked. It took a bit more prodding and promising he wouldn't tell me, which was a lie, but eventually she coughed up that Sandy had been seeing the guy for weeks. I heard the guy bragging about it when he was gassing up with his buddies and when I finally put everything together in front of her she admitted it. She seemed honestly glad to admit it. To be honest I wasn't surprised she was two timin' me. I knew it was too good to be true."

"Aw Soda."

"I heard she dumped him to get me back but I was too hurt. Evie wouldn't talk to her after that and some of her other friends were upset she'd do that to "Handsome Sodapop Curtis" and I guess she couldn't take it so she moved down south with her grandparents."

"I—I'm sorry you had to go through that. You're so much better than that."

"I'm a JD greaser like all the rest of the boys in this neighborhood. I'm no better than they are."

"You have a heart of gold and you're so sweet to your girl. You deserve better. Soda, why aren't Evie and Steve back together?"

"Because of what you said to him at Christmas Eve. You kinda ruined him. He's not really into trashy girls except to sleep with them."

"Does he know I work here?"

"Dally told all of us at Christmas."

"Did Dally get back with Sylvia?"

"Not since you and Pony were jumped walking home from the movies before everything started. He hasn't really been around to date and from what I've heard he's worse than Steve when it comes to the date and dump. The only one who has really had any luck with keeping a girl is Two-Bit and Kathy. Pony and Johnny have kinda gotten into the dating scene but not the way the rest of us are."

"Johnny? Sweet little Johnny Cade?"

"Yep. A couple times with Two-Bit's kid sister and some other sweet girls. Oh and that fiery blonde you introduced us to. Lives down the street. Rider or Ridder something?"

"Kelsey Ridder?" I asked.

"Yup."

"What about you?"

"There's this cute girl that drops by the DX from time to time in this sweet Jeep. I'm going to ask her out next time I see her."

"Have you met this Abby girl?" I asked.

"Maybe once. I think she's a waitress." Soda said.

"Oh." I frowned.

"She's not important. If he thought he stood a chance with you she'd be gone in a heartbeat."

"Tore, let's go." Ally called.

"That's my cue." I stood. "I'll visit when I can. Now that I have to fill my tank up and I know you won't try to hold me on that side of town I'll start filling up over there."

"Ok." He gave me his crazy grin and I went back to work.

A few days later as I had come in 15 minutes early to work the night shift on New Year's Eve I heard Ally whine about Steve.

"Steve? What are you doing here? I told you 3:30 and that's still 15 minutes away." Ally whined.

"Sorry babe. I actually was here to see Victoria." Steve said.

"Why?" Ally said. I walked up to the counter and saw Steve leaning against it casually. He looked like he was unsure what he could say to keep Ally from getting even angrier.

"This is the Steve you're always talking about?" I asked. "I'm not on for another half an hour. Why don't I go distract him and you can finish your shift."

"How do you know her, Steve?"

"You and I have been fighting lately and Soda said she works with you so I thought I'd ask her help."

"Yeah, I mean you've been whining about him and maybe I can help."

"Thanks, table six is free." Ally said.

I grabbed two sodas then we walked over to the table and sat down. "You told me her name was Abby." I growled. "Not Ally."

"Abby, Ally, what's the difference?"

"Besides two letters?"

"Tore, I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened at Christmas. Part of what you said was my fault. I never blamed you for kissing Darry or for our relationship."

"But seriously you can never go wrong with roses and—" I said as Ally walked past. "Just tell me if Danger lied to me." I said when the coast was clear. "Were you really going to be dump me before Soda told you about my nightmares?"

"Yes. I never dated a girl for longer than two weeks without sleeping with her. You were the exception to that rule though. At first, for like the first month I was worried about what Dally and Tim would do, they threatened me you know, but then I really got to know you and I started to realize I actually cared about what you thought. Before you I never thought I'd ever care about what I'd wear on a date and half the time I'd go straight from work to my date. Then with you I always made sure I had plenty of time between working and picking you up."

"So was us being together only about me sleeping with you?"

"No. I liked you. You were hot and confident and even from the first day there was something about you that drew me in. Sleeping with you would have just been a bonus."

"Then why'd you break up with me?"

"I thought that—I got scared. Maybe part of me thought that the only way you'd sleep with me was if we got married and then what if it was crap? I'd be stuck with—?"

"I get it." I snapped. "But know you can teach an old dog new tricks. After all I taught you to shower before picking a girl up for a date." Then I sniffed and caught the smell of grease. "Or at least wash up."

"That and I wanted to be sure there wasn't someone else out there for me."

I looked down at my hands and my drink. "Was I going to wait until we got married to sleep with you? No." I glanced up at him and then back at my hands. "My mom always taught me that my first time was a gift. That I should always make sure that the guy I gave it up to meant something to me even if he only meant that at that time. You know, had we stayed together, I most likely would have giving it up to you."

"You would have slept with me? Without a ring on your finger?"

"You remember what happened that day I got really angry at Dally and we went to Buck's and he told us to put the mattress on the floor? Remember what happened? Why wouldn't I have gone all the way if I thought at the time I really loved you? It might have taken a couple more months and a lot of romance but I probably would have done it."

"Oh. Tore, I—"

"I have to go." Ally said cutting Steve off. "If you two are done which you should be because you have to start work, Tore."

"Right, like I said Steve be honest with her. Other than that an apology and roses typically work."

"Thanks. You're a life saver."

"Just a girl." I shrugged. He nodded and squeezed my hand then I went to clock in. When I came out of the staff room Steve and Ally were gone and my heart sank.

* * *

_**Well there you have it. Wonder why Toria's upset. Guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out.**_


	60. Several Conversations

_**The next chapter in which a lot of talking occurs. Still don't own what you recognize from the original book. **_

**Several Conversations**

* * *

Days later I made the toughest decision I had to. I decided to see Bigdog. It was time I faced my fear and put up with what I knew was coming. I drove over to the headquarters and sat in my truck for a moment before getting out and walking to the door. Danger answered and allowed me in.

"The guys have been talking about this hot waitress at Jay's for five months. Low and behold it's you." Danger said.

"Is Bigdog here?" I asked.

"Yeah come in to the kitchen."

"He's already angry with me; I don't want to make it worse by invading his home. I think I'll stay right here."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I am."

"Well look who it is. Finally decided to grace me with your presence?" Bigdog said.

"I've burned enough bridges sir, it's time I started rebuilding them. I should have done it months ago but I was concerned with getting my brother clean and fully getting back on my feet."

"This isn't some social club."

"No sir, it's not. It's a gang I was never part of but was lucky enough to receive their protection for which I was and am, very grateful I once had even if I no longer receive said protection."

"Don't go all politician on me."

"Not trying to. I own a couple racehorses and have learned fancy words get you great places." I said trying to sound as sincere as possible. Then I added "I again apologize for not seeing you sooner but I wasn't sure you cared about me anymore."

Bigdog looked around then drew me into a room down the hall. "I have always cared about you. When you were in the hospital, thought I was going to lose you like I lost Rose. Those next four months were hell until I found out you had been at Dally's trial. You deserve better than this life."

"But I love this life, that's why I fought so hard to come back to it."

"Are you back to stay?"

"Haven't your boys been talking about Jay's?" I asked.

"Yeah, but diners and Shepard's turf really aren't my scene."

"Maybe you should make it your scene at least for one day at lunch." I said.

"I made a deal with Tim I stay off his turf and he keeps his gang off mine." Bigdog said.

"Just drop by, it's public and I'll vouch for you. Big brother can go eat his own sock." I said.

"What are you saying?"

"It's what I'm not saying that you should be hearing. Drop by one day but try not to piss Tim off."

"Call me if you need anything." Bigdog sighed.

I nodded and after a brief hug he let me leave.

Sure enough two days later he stopped in as I was working. Unfortunately Tim dropped by at the same time. I gulped but went to see Tim first. "And what can I get for Mr. Shepard?"

"Whatever's on tap."

"Drinking age in Oklahoma is 21. It always has been. I don't want to and can't get fired."

"Ted ain't going to fire you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he loves you too much. I have my ways kid. Besides, he'd only lose his liquor license and maybe my guys would stop drinking."

"Maybe. But those two guys up there are cops. Don't do this to me."

"You're not harassing the pretty filly, are you?" I cringed at the voice. He always stuck his nose where it didn't belong when he came in.

"No more than the _mare_ can take. She's not really a filly any more Detective Dan." Tim answered.

"Afternoon Detective Morgan." I said as sweetly as I could.

"You give her any trouble, Shepard, and I will run you in." Detective Dan said.

I ignored the detective and turned back to Tim. "Could you please order sir? I have two other tables to take care of and six coffee mugs to fill." Tim looked at me but ordered. Detective Dan followed me as I walked over to Bigdog. "What can I get for you today?" I asked.

Bigdog looked at me in shock for a moment but ordered a meal.

"Dan the Man. Let us buy you a cup." The patrol cop said from his corner table. Dan looked at them then walked over.

"Remind me to comp their drinks." I said sighing heavily.

"Your boss won't like that." Bigdog said.

"Don't care. It got Dan off my back. I'll be back with your drink." I took the other order, dropped off their drinks and Tim's, filled coffee mugs then gave Bigdog his drink.

"So this is what you meant. I'm glad you're getting yourself back on your feet. How's school?"

"Not enough hours to include school in the list of things I have to do."

"What?"

"Going to school just isn't in the cards. With racing and training and working here I'm barely making it. Buck's already taken my rent down as far as he can and I'm still not making enough to run my company. If I cut my hours back further to go to school, well something's got to give."

"Oh Ms. Toria," a customer called.

"Coming doll." I answered. "Sorry, work calls." As I cleaned Bigdog's table later I found a stack of bills wrapped in a napkin.

_"You need this more than I do." _The note read.

My jaw dropped as I counted it in the kitchen. It was more than enough to cover his check, Tim's check, both tips, and the cops comped drinks. I swallowed and paid for the drinks, evened out Tim's bill which he had shorted me three dollars, and kept the rest as a generous tip. As I clocked out Ted approached me.

"I need to talk to you." Ted said.

"Is this about the influx of hoods during lunch hour?" I asked.

"No. You know I'd never turn away a paying customer. All money is just as green. This is about you and Ally."

"I don't remember starting fight with her."

"You didn't. She just came to me and said that working with you is not good for her and requested one of you switch schedules."

"It's probably hard for her to work with her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. I try not to get in her way."

"I know. I've also spoken with my regulars. They like you better so you stay and she's switching to night shift."

"She won't be happy about that."

"Maybe not but I've made my decision."

Sure enough I heard from Soda that Steve had gotten an earful about me the night before he had dumped Ally. I couldn't even bring myself to feel sorry for either one.

Days faded into weeks and that faded into months as I watched as Martin Luther King Jr. was assassinated in April, Robert Kennedy was shot on the 5th of June then passed away on the sixth, and Forward Pass won the Kentucky Derby because Dancer's Image turned up positive for illegal drugs.

Later that year during summer Buck and I found a one year old horse on the edge of the property. There was a blanket tied to him and under the blanket was a packet of papers with his breeding info and everything we needed. He was a Thoroughbred horse and seemed gentle enough. I knew purebred Thoroughbred horses were expensive, after all I owned one, but what I didn't know is why someone would just dump it off on our property like that. Buck and I talked to all the proper authorities and the racing league and two weeks later we owned another horse.

The horse took to Dally the day we took him in so Dally and I named him Tex and it didn't take long for Dally to saddle break him or train him. Since he wouldn't be two until the next spring, we decided to hold off on entering him in races. By the end of the summer Tex was officially a Sander's race horse and could hold his own against JJ.

Then in the middle of August my boss pulled me into his office. "I've been told you haven't finished high school and that you lied about your age on the application."

"I can explain." I said.

"I'm not mad. You're officially 18 now right?"

"Yes and legally emancipated."

"And you're going back to school in a couple weeks?"

"Uh—"

"You go back to school or I'll have to fire you for lying on the application."

"I can't afford it."

"I'm not supposed to do this but if you finish high school, I'll raise your wages and promote you to night shift supervisor."

"What's that mean?"

"Basically you make more, you don't bus your own tables, and you're in charge while the manager is on break."

"And all I have to do is go back to school and work the night shift?"

"Yes."

"Deal." I knew I had no other option.

"Finish this shift and you'll start Sunday night."

"Thanks."

Sunday night Ted introduced me to Caitlyn Riggs. Though she was only 16 she was one of the best waitresses he had. "Cait, this is Victoria, she's just been promoted to night shift supervisor. Make sure she gets into the swing of things on night shift."

"Yes sir." Caitlyn answered. Ted walked away and Caitlyn looked at me. "So let's start with someone easy. Ah, the Curtis brothers."

"Easy? They'll torment me."

"Not those boys. Just 'cause they look like hoods don't mean they are. Now you want hoods I'll start you with Winston and Randle. Those boys are hoods. And to top it off Randle's still sour we fired Ally."

"Wait he dumped Ally back in February." I said.

"Yeah, but he was still sleeping with her and she gave him free beer."

"He's only 19—"

"How do you know so much about him?" Caitlyn asked.

"You'll see. We'll start with the brothers." I sighed.

"Hi guys, this is—" Caitlyn started.

"Hey Tore, I thought you worked the day shift." Soda said.

"I did, but Ted black mailed me into night shift and going back to school. What can I get for ya?"

The boys exchanged looks but ordered without tormenting me. The same couldn't be said of Dally and Steve.

"Well look who it is." Dally said.

"Yes, it's me alright. I told you I was switching to night shift two days ago." I said.

"I think I've found my new favorite place to hang out." Steve said.

"As opposed to you hanging out here when Ally worked here?"

"That was over three months ago."

"You were still screwing her three months after you dumped her."

"Only every now and then."

"Shut up." Dally hissed but he wasn't looking at me, instead he was looking at Steve.

"Randle, you know if you disturb the peace around here or loiter, Ted will have you thrown out." Caitlyn said.

"Now, will you please order?" I asked.

"Ok I want a date next Friday." Steve said. Dally shook his head in astonishment.

"Not a chance. I'm not subjecting any girl I know to your style of dating." I said.

"I meant," he paused and looked at Dally who shrugged then continued, "with you."

I looked at him stunned. Why in all mighty hell he would want to date me again I had no idea but it wasn't going to happen. "I—I—" I stammered.

"Please?" He asked.

"I work nights and you work days. I can't." I said.

"Maybe Saturday then? Or one of your nights off?"

"Steve, it's not a good idea." I sighed. No matter my personal feelings I didn't want to go back down that road after everything I knew.

"Maybe—"

"Back off." Dally hissed. Steve glanced at Dally but then they both ordered dinner.

"Are they bugging you?" Soda asked as I dropped off their refills after serving everyone.

"He asked me out. I think he's trying to get Dally's help with the relationship he's imagining is still between us. It's not that I don't love him, it's that ... I guess I'm hurt by the fact that he only stayed with me because of the nightmares and that he didn't have the guts to tell me."

"Why don't you have a seat so I can explain what's going through his head?" Soda suggested.

"Soda." I said.

"Look, it's just Dally, Steve, and us. They have their food and Pony has Caitlyn distracted. We think he's sweet on her."

"Fine." I sat down and stared at the elder two Curtis boys.

"Steve knows the only reason the two of you broke up was because you got hurt and were moved. He still holds a candle for you and thinks you do the same."

"Torch Soda, not candle." Darry hissed.

"What?" Soda asked.

"The saying goes: he's carrying a torch for her not holds a candle." Darry said.

"Right anyway, now since he knows you aren't asking him to settle down he thinks that you can just go back to what you were before."

"Is that a universal guy thing or—"

"It's an idiot Steve thing." Soda interrupted. "We've tried to tell him that you know about him wanting to dump you and even if you weren't angry about it you were hurt and things have changed. It's almost been a year."

"Honey, it's been two years since I left."

"Yeah but it's been a year since you've been back." Soda said.

"We warned him to start at the beginning but I don't think he got it." Darry said.

"The entire gang knows?" I said staring at Soda.

"No! Steve told me and I told Darry and Dally. They were wondering about his behavior since the talk Steve had with you on New Year's." Soda said.

"It's August." I said.

"Yeah well he had to dump Ally first." Soda said.

"He did that in February."

"And then he had to get it through his head that still screwing a girl after he dumps her isn't smart either. He's been trying to clean himself up."

"So what do I do? I don't think he's going to back off of chasing me and I don't want to date a guy who will still screw his ex given the chance."

"We'll have another talk with him. Make him at least chase from a distance and not so up close." Soda said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Oh and don't be too hard on him. He means well." Soda said.

"Hey Darry, how's Ann?"

"Sweet." Darry answered.

"Who's Ann?" Soda asked.

"My girlfriend." Darry smirked.

"You're dating her?" I asked.

"Have been, for two months." Darry said.

I was glad to see him happy about a girl for once. "Wait two months? I introduced you nine months ago." I said.

"Yes well I'm raising two brothers, she's working two jobs and she lives out in the 'burbs." Darry said.

"She lives in the country not the 'burbs." I said.

"How come we haven't met her?" Soda asked.

"Sorry Soda, I didn't want to spoil a good thing." Darry said.

"We wouldn't ruin it. Or at least Pony and I wouldn't have." Soda said.

"No maybe not but you know I only bring girls home that I'm serious about. I don't want her to meet the gang until I was sure she was ready." Darry answered.

"If the boys at Buck's don't scare her off, I doubt these boys can." I said.

"She gets paid to deal with them." Darry said.

"And she's caring enough these boys won't bother her. After all she puts up with you right?" I said. "Not to mention if she does settle down with you she's going to have to meet the boys eventually. Especially your brothers."

"Speaking of brothers, what's a big brother got to do to get some service around here?" Dally asked.

"Reach over the counter and get what you need." Soda said.

"Soda, don't get me fired just do what you said you'd do and I'll take care of my big brother." I answered. I stood and refilled Steve and Dally's cups before going back to work. The weeks flew by and before I knew it I was back in school with homework piling up. Then it happened.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Drop me a line about what you think is going to happen. Also check out my profile for a link to the picture Pony drew of Toria's Dark Guardian angel. It's on my photobucket account.  
**_


	61. barrel race

_**Same Disclaimer. Please, please review. No reviews equal no chapters.**_

_**Barrel Race.**_

* * *

That Thursday started off just like any other Thursday. I got up, fed the dogs and my horses then raced off to school. As I reached homeroom this really cute guy was flirting with me so I thought it was going to be the most amazing kind of day. Then I realized what day it was when I dated my English test. It had been exactly two years since Bob and his friends had jumped me and in those two years none of the Soc on Greaser warfare had stopped. In fact if anything it had escalated. By lunch I had failed my English test and barely scraped by in my math test. Then my truck was touch and go on the breaks as I drove it to Jay's.

At work that night I had to work the outside and then a blue Mustang pulled up. I pasted on a smile and walked over. I should have realized the way my luck was going that it wasn't going to be an easy order but then again nothing about my life was going easy at the moment.

"What can I get for you boys?" I asked glancing at the five boys in the fancy car.

"Well look boys—" One of them started.

My head jerked up as I recognized the voice. "Hold it right there." I snapped. "You are way off your turf and I know at least nine guys in this parking lot. I may have dropped the charges against the three of you," I pointed to each boy my brother had assaulted, "but I have another year to file criminal charges against you two. Can you imagine what I'd say to the cop when I plead to him that you two, Greg, John, were also in on the assault? I've seen the evidence, the police are certain there were more than three but they can't pinpoint exactly who it was. I imagine I could say something like: Detective Dan the Man, I didn't know who else to turn to that would take me seriously. You know how I was in the hospital and the doctor said that I was suffering a bit of amnesia and it could take years for my memory to come back? Well it did clear up this morning. There were five guys attacking me. Not three. Five big, bad, mean football players. The three that you guys caught but there were two more." I said in a pleading tone like I was talking to a cop, then I smirked and narrowed my gaze.

"I'm sure Dan Morgan would officially love to close the case." I continued, "And when they do arrest you two, you're adults now, which means the correctional facility in Sand Springs. That puts you at the bottom of the food chain and when all those low lives find out that you're a couple of rich boys that beat up on a sweet and innocent little greaser girl they won't be too nice. So here's what you're going to do. You're going to take this fancy little Mustang of yours and drive it over to The Way Out or Rusty's and stay off Shepard's turf."

"You think ol' Mr. Ted will appreciate you talking to five upstanding members of society like that? Maybe I should have a talk with him. He is my uncle's best friend." Bob said smartly.

"There's only one thing Ted cares about and that is money. Yours ain't any greener than the rest of the boys around here. Now beat it." I snapped.

"I don't think so. We're not leaving." Bob answered gripping my arm. "You're going to treat us better than—"

I jerked my arm out of his grip, turned my back on them, and went back inside. Five minutes later they still hadn't left so I sent Tonya, one of the older girls, out to take care of them.

When I got home that night I plopped down on my bed and fell straight asleep.

The next morning Buck sat me down after my shower. "Buck, I have to get to school." I whined.

"We need to talk." He said. "Look Tore, you know I'd do anything for you that I could especially after I found out that your father poisoned your step-father, but I need your room. I know it's not your fault with everything but I can't take your rent down any farther and with feeding six horses, two bulls and three dogs something's got to give."

"I get it. You need more money and I can't give you that until I can change the finances for the company. Can you still keep Bingo and Asher? After all they are legally yours."

"Yes." Buck answered.

I sighed but ran back upstairs and packed then quickly drove to school.

"You're late Ms. Winston." My homeroom teacher, Mrs. Burnett said.

"Sorry ma'am, car problems." I answered. She rolled her eyes and I was glad to once again have her for home room.

After school it took three tries to start the truck and it was running hot all the way to Jay's. Again Bob and his four cronies harassed me claiming Ted wouldn't mind. Fortunately Caitlyn said they came in often expecting special treatment but they didn't harass her so she took over. What I loved more than that was Tim and Steve pulled up on either side of them and they cut it out completely. As I walked over to Steve I saw Tonya talking to Tim.

"How are you doing?" Steve asked as I leaned on his car window.

"Can't wait for this week to be over. I've got a barrel race tomorrow. Maybe that will cheer me up. Dally's idea. Said it'd get me more money if I win."

"What happened?"

I explained what happened the past two days and Steve frowned and cupped my cheek. Now would have been the perfect time for him to go all sweet and I wasn't disappointed.

"I can't do much about those stupid Socs," he glared over his shoulder for a moment, "or about Buck being greedy but maybe I can do something about the rest. Darry has a free open bed, you know that. And I am the best mechanic on the north and south side. I'm off tomorrow so why don't I come with you to the race as you paying me back for fixing your truck?"

"Are you blackmailing me into a date?"

"I didn't say that." Steve answered but I was sure that was what he was hinting at.

"Why won't you just look at my truck first? We'll talk payment later."

"Okay. Tell you what, I'll take your truck back to the Curtis' and put your stuff in your room then I'll look it over. I'll leave my car here so you can get home."

"Thanks so much Steve. You have no idea what this means to me. You're a superstar."

"Anything to see that smile I love so much. And there it is." Steve said as I grinned.

"Tonya." I snapped.

"Yeah boss." She groaned pulling away from Tim to flip her hair over her shoulder and glare at me.

"Stop macking on the boy and cover two and three."

"Yes'm." She said sarcastically.

After I took Steve's order I skirted around the Mustang and walked over to Tim's truck. "What can I get for you?" I asked.

"My girlfriend back."

"The only reason she's dating you is because her older brother can't stand you. Part of being supervisor means I get to take the orders I want to and the rest just have to deal. Come on Tim."

"Fine," Tim sighed but ordered. After getting them their orders, and Steve my keys, the Socs left and all I had to deal with were Tim's boys.

Later that night Steve sat down on the couch next to me and slung an arm over my shoulder. "Well I've got good news and bad news."

"Give me the bad news first, maybe my very bad two days can end on a good note."

"Darry is going to let you stay here free of charge under the condition you eat dinner here Sunday nights."

"I said bad news."

"I thought that was. Anyway in my expert opinion, until you can fix the timing belt, the water pump, the starter, and get new breaks I recommend putting it up on blocks. I really don't want you driving it."

"What's the good news? Please tell me you have really good news."

"I can work my schedule so you're never without a ride."

"Oh?"

"And to top that Soda made his super sweet chocolate cake."

"That does make things better." I said. "You want a piece?"

"Sure." Steve said. We ate our cake in silence both probably lost in thought. I couldn't get over how much of a greedy pain Buck was being and Steve was probably thinking about me or my truck.

Saturday, the next day, was the day of the barrel race. My first since I had come back to Tulsa. The entire time I was waiting to go on I gripped Steve's hand. This race was a big deal. The who's who of Oklahoma Barrel racers were all here. Dallas had also been training Passion for the past week for this. I should have been stoked. Should have been being the key words there. Instead I was frightened beyond belief. If it wasn't bad enough that I hadn't raced in two years, I had just found out that the 1967 world champion racer from the Wrangler National Finals Rodeo, Loretta Manual would be there. When I mentioned this to Steve he just looked at me. Then he wrapped me in a hug.

"Listen to me, who cares? You are amazing. You and that horse hold a record of 18.0 seconds."

"And the national record on this kind of course is 16." I said.

"But you're good. There's no doubt in my mind you can do this." Steve said.

"He's right you know. It's not about who you're racing against, it's about what you think you and your horse can do. Is that your horse?" A woman asked nodding to Passion who was behind me.

"Yeah. That's Passion. He's amazing. Not good enough to beat Loretta Manual but good."

"Hey, believe in yourself and your horse. You'd be surprised what a little belief can do for you."

"Thanks."

"Sissy Thurman," she said.

My eyes went wide. This woman could not be Sissy Thurman. Sissy was one of the best. "Aren't you the NFR average champ for '62?"

"And number two barrel racer last year right behind Loretta. I've never seen you at one of these before."

"I don't usually race top circuit. I'm more hometown crowds. You're like, amazing."

"Thanks but like I said it's all about how you work with your horse." She said. "I have to go saddle up. Good luck."

"Thanks." I swallowed and turned back to Steve.

"If she thinks you can do it then I have no doubt. You said she's good." Steve said.

"I know. I just wish this day was over." I said.

"It will be and you'll beat the pants off all these girls." Steve said. I smiled and nodded.

Several minutes later it was finally my turn. I swung up on Passion and leaned forward rubbing my hand across his neck. "Ok bud, you and I haven't done this in years but you and I are good together and we can do this. You know how to run and you're my fast little horse. You're part quarter and better than all the rest of these horses. You're better than Hotshot, you can do this." I said softly. His head bobbed up and down like he understood me. I lead him to the start line and looked at the course. I nodded and bore down and got ready. I took a deep breath and then got a nod from the time man. I nodded back and then spurred my horse on.

I finished and lead Passion back to the stalls. I brushed him down and leaned against him.

"Well done my beautiful horse." I whispered hearing roars from the crowd as the next rider finished. I looked up to see a little girl leading her horse passed me. She couldn't have been more than ten but she looked incredibly happy. "Congratulations. Sounds like they really liked you."

"Yeah. You were good too. Do you race often?" She asked.

"Haven't raced in two years," I answered. "I only race when I need cash. Usually I race on dirt track. I own a Thoroughbred and a Quarter horse. I race them more than I barrel race."

"You're Victoria Sanders?"

"Yeah. My step-dad was the one that got me into racing." I said.

"Your horses are amazing. I've been a fan of yours for years." She said.

"Thank you but really it's all about the horses. JJ and Hotshot are amazing and I've been really blessed with a great rider." I said. She smiled and went to take care of her horse.

At the end of the day it was myself, Sissy Thurman, Loretta Manual, who I had met during a lunch break, and the little girl whose name I still didn't know. Each of us were lined up in the middle of the arena with our horses behind us.

"In fourth place with a time of 18.0 seconds and 89 points, Sissy Thurman. In third place with a time of 17.3 seconds and 93 points, Loretta Manual."

The crowd cheered for both girls and I swallowed. I had beaten two incredible women and my old time. I looked at the little girl who looked to be not only ecstatic but also hopeful.

"Two points and point 6 seconds separate first and second place. In second place at a time 16.4 seconds and 97 points, Ann Lewis." The crowd cheered. I looked around in shock. There was no way in hell I had not only beaten the top racers in the U.S. but also beaten my old time by more than two seconds. "And finally the grand champion of the 1968 Across the Sky Barrel Racing meet with a time of 15.8 seconds and 99 points Ms. Victoria Winston and her horse Passion." The announcer said. This time the crowd went stocked still before I heard Dally and Steve cheering. I smiled and waved then stroked Passion's nose.

"You did it bud." I said. His blonde mane slipped easily through my fingers as the president of the race and the owner of the arena walked up.

"Ms. Winston." The owner said.

"Yes sir?" I asked turning to face him.

"Congratulations." He said. "You not only won today's event but you also set a new record for this track."

"It's a personal best too." I said. "I've never beaten 18 seconds."

"How long have you been racing?"

"About two years. I usually do more distance racing you know Thoroughbred and Quarter but I like barrel racing too." I said. They presented me with a check for $500 and I was flabbergasted. As I lead Passion to the trailer Steve and Dally walked up followed by three guys. I loaded Passion into the trailer and after shutting the door I turned to find Steve and saw him right behind me. "Hi." I said.

"Hey." Steve said.

"Ms. Winston, Joe Smith Tulsa Times. You were amazing out there."

"Thank you."

"How long have you been racing?"

"Since I was sixteen. A friend got me involved in barrel racing but then I kinda got distracted and haven't raced in two years. I was stunned when I beat my old time. I've never raced faster than 18 seconds and then today I beat that and the top racers in the south possibly the nation. I mean Passion is fast, after all he's part quarter horse, but I never expected him to be so good. He's the best horse I could ever ask for. That and my brother trained this horse so well in the past week. I couldn't be prouder of him."

"Your brother?" Joe asked.

"Dallas here, he's amazing when it comes to horses. He also trains my three race horses. I'm so proud of him."

"You train horses for your younger sister?" Joe asked.

"She's the one that got the brains in the family. I know how to coax a horse to run fast as possible without hurting himself or the rider. Passion is a great horse and I'm lucky Tore gives me the freedom to train her horses the way I see fit." Dallas said.

"And working for her isn't hard on the two of you?"

"No, I get to train the horses and she—"

"What my brother means is we both have jobs to do and we try not to get in each other's way." I said keeping my brother from saying something stupid. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a horse to bed down and work to do." The reporters tried to get more out of us but we just went home.

Monday after school Steve dropped me at the bank and after showing them my parents' death certificates and my legal emancipation form, I signed a bunch of papers and my trust fund was released to me. Three weeks later I had had enough of Bob and his friends especially since Ted told me there was nothing he could do about it. I was on my break sitting with Bigdog and Steve, who nearly had my truck fixed when Bob and Greg walked up and once again started harassing me.

"What is it going to take to get you boys to back off? I've never given you any trouble have I? I've always been the one to retaliate."

"Maybe they want a rumble." Steve said.

"How long they been buggin' you darlin'?" Bigdog asked.

"At least three weeks."

"Sounds like their asking for it."

"We ain't asking for nothing." Bob said.

"You just get a kick out of harassing my kid sister." Dallas said. "Her life is bad enough without you jerks making it worse."

The pair looked back at Dally then at me. "Seven at Rocky's in midtown, Wednesday. Bring your little Soc club president. Until then, leave my kid sister alone." Dally snapped.

Wednesday night at 8:30 Darry came strutting back through the door. "Saturday 8:30. The abandoned lot, skin on skin. The PR wasn't happy but they'll deal. We win they stay off our turf, they win things stay the same."

"Stays the same as in I'm going to have to put up with them harassing me every day?" I asked.

"The PR ain't going to let those boys win." Steve said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw the look on Bigdog's face when he asked you how long they'd been bugging you. His boys will be carrying you know it. They'll find any excuse to pull a knife."

"Who brings a knife to a skin fight?"

"Hoods. You know most of us will be packin' too. Never go anywhere unprepared." Steve said.

"Yeah alright. Just don't take guns. They kill people." I said.

"People kill people." Dally said.

"People carrying guns kill people and I don't want any of you to be that kind of guy." I said.

"Tore, you're not to go anywhere alone. While you're at school one of Williams's guys is in each of your classes, Steve has volunteered to drive you to school, work and here after work, and Shepard said plenty of his guys will hang out at Jay's." Darry said.

"I'm not a kid Darry. I can take care of myself besides I thought there was no jazz before the rumble anyway."

"They're Socs Tore, there's nothing guaranteeing that they won't try. We don't want to take any chances."

"I don't like this Darry."

"I know Little One but it'll let me sleep easier." Darry said.

"Fine." I really didn't like it but I knew that Darry only used my nickname when he was worried about me. Thankfully Saturday approached faster than I thought it would. That afternoon everyone was on edge and even the smallest thing could set someone off. Finally I couldn't take it so I walked out front and sat on the porch steps. When eight rolled around, the boys were getting hyped for the rumble. Then I noticed Johnny and Pony heatedly whispering in the corner. "Promise me you'll stick together tonight." I said slinging an arm around Pony's neck. That's when I felt the heat rolling off him. I pulled back and touched his cheek. "Ponyboy, I don't think—"

"I'll be fine Tore." Pony said.

"Let me guess, you took a bunch of aspirin and that'll make you fine? No way, you've got at least a hundred and two temp. Darry!"

"Tore, come on." Pony begged.

"What?" Darry asked.

"Feel your brother's forehead." I said.

Darry sighed but did as I asked. "Pony ..." Darry trailed off looking unsure. "I'm not sure you should go."

"Aw come on Darry, I've always come through before haven't I?"

"It's not that I don't think you're capable, we're also going to need every hand we can get with Williams's little brother and Curly and a handful of Shepard's boys locked up, I just think—"

"That since you're running a fever maybe you ought to sit this one out." I finished.

"Yeah and we need someone to stay here and protect Tori." Soda said.

"From what?" Pony asked.

"What if a crazy Soc breaks away from the rumble and comes here? I'll be unprotected and you don't want that to happen do you?" I asked.

"Well no of course not but—"

"Don't you want to protect me?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes.

"Tore—" He frowned.

"Great so you'll stay?" I asked hopefully.

"Fine, fine I'll stay." Pony conceded.

"Good, the rest of you take care of each other." I said. Then I looked at Johnny, "please take care." I added softly. Johnny nodded.

"It's time." Darry said solemnly.

By the time I was halfway through chapter nine of Pride and Prejudice, I heard the gate click open. I softly closed my book and pulled out the butcher's knife from behind the pillow. Ponyboy was in bed asleep with a 103 temperature and I really didn't want to wake him. I gripped the handle of the knife in my right hand and stared down at it as the front door swung open.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and like I said before no reviews equal no chaps.**_


	62. injuries

_**Remember last time Tore had heard noises out front and the door had just opened. Now we see who it is that's coming inside. I don't want to seem like a griping whiny baby or anything but I'd like to know why, of the 32 people that read the last chapter, 31 of which I'm on their alert lists (or following list), why did only three people review. I guess the rest couldn't care less if I continued to post. Oh well thanks to the three that did review. You guys rock. **_

**Injuries**

* * *

"Hey!" I vaguely heard Soda yell. Out of the corner of my eye I saw feet begin to approach me but they stopped short.

"Toria?" Another voice asked. I looked up with the meanest glare I could muster but only saw Darry.

"Christ kid, a butcher knife?" Dally asked. Two-Bit was leaning on him heavily and Johnny was holding his side as Steve rubbed his jaw. I jumped up quickly and dropped the knife on the table. Dally gently laid Two-Bit down on the couch. "Alright, I want conditions quick. And don't you give me no lip about it." I demanded.

"He got double teamed, one of them may have cracked him over the head." Dally said. "Johnny caught a knife to the side."

"Steve?"

"Just assorted bumps and bruises." Steve answered.

"And you two?" I asked looking at Darry and Soda.

"We're fine, check Two-Bit." Darry said.

I nodded and checked him over. I laid an ice pack on the top of his head then wrapped his right hand which had split knuckles. Then I looked at Johnny who was being bandaged by Darry. I shook my head and looked at Steve. "You're next." I said.

"Just a couple ice packs."

"Humor me?" I said. "Tell me where it hurts." I said. Steve sighed but let me tend to his wounds to include pressing a quick, soft kiss to his cheek. Then I went to see Darry. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Why didn't you tell me those Socs had been harassing you since your truck broke down?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Tim told me."

"What happened to Curly?" I asked.

"Tim said he's up at the reformatory. Got busted with uh ... Williams's kid brother?"

"Mike."

"Right, got busted with Mike for knocking off some liquor store. They said they had a gun but the cops never found one. Cops figured the boys dumped it but Curly told Tim they only said they had a gun and never did. They're in for the next six months. Each gang leader blames the other. Where's Pony?"

"In bed, hopefully asleep. It was 103 when I checked last but it could have gone down."

"Check Dally, I'll go see my brother. Tore, what's up with the knife?"

"Pony was asleep like five minutes after you left and I didn't think he'd wake in time so knife was the next best option."

"Really?"

"Scared you didn't it?"

"That was Steve. I'm the one who spoke but he's the one who tried to approach you. You do know Terror would have protected you."

"Yeah alright, he's part mastiff you know."

"Whatever."

"Did you win?" I asked.

"Stomped them right into the ground." Darry said. There was a hint of pride in his voice.

I smiled then walked over to my brother staring him down until he pulled off his shirt. I felt along his ribs and though a few felt tender none felt broken. I handed him an ice pack and walked over to Two-Bit and shook his shoulder. "Come on Bits, wake up." I said.

"Five more minutes Mom."

"I'm not your mother." I said.

"Kath?"

"One more time?" His eyes cracked open and he looked at me. Then he grinned. "Are you alright? And I want a straight answer."

"My head is cold." Two-Bit said. I rolled my eyes but removed the ice pack. "Yes, I'm alright. Well as long as seeing spots is normal."

"Drunk?" I asked.

"Nope I haven't been drinking I swear."

I gave him a hard look but he just stared back at me so I figured he did have a concussion. "Two-Bit maybe you should stay here tonight."

"Sounds good. Night." Two-Bit rolled on his side and fell asleep. I rolled my eyes but sat back against the couch on the floor and continued to read my book. Two hours later I shook him awake again. "What?" He whined.

"Spell your name for me please."

"Y-O-U-R-N-A-M-E." He spelled.

"Count backwards from ten." He did so. "Now go back to sleep."

Every two hours or so I woke him and quizzed him on general knowledge items like when the Curtis parents passed away. By morning I was more than certain he was fine. All his symptoms were gone and while his answers were correct they were more sarcastic than ever. Around eight the next morning I woke Two-Bit for the last time running out of questions. Finally I settled on "Why do you keep failing the 11th grade?"

"I have the prettiest teachers." Two-Bit answered.

"What's six plus nine?"

"Two-Bit wouldn't know that anyway." Johnny said.

"I do too. It's ... 15." He said after a moment.

"That is true. Now go get some breakfast or something." I said. He got up and I leaned back against the couch and started dozing off. Then I heard the front door slam then felt a hand touch the top of my head. Then a voice hissed and the hand left my head.

A few moments later I heard more voices. "Close the door genius."

"Steve, that's mine."

"Too bad."

"You boys wake her I'll skin ya." That voice had to be Darry's.

"Toria," I heard Steve say softly.

"Shut it." Dally growled.

I cracked my eyes open just a bit and saw Steve sitting on the coffee table grinning at his cake. I stifled my laughter at the sight and could feel Terror's head under my right hand. Slowly I reached up with my left hand and gently broke off the top half of his cake as Steve had turned to look at Soda. I wolfed it down then watched as Steve went to take a bite.

"Alright, who took the top half of my cake?" Steve asked.

"That's what you get when you take my slice of cake." Two-Bit said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" A soft voice asked catching my ear.

"Yes, I'm fine." A softer voice answered.

I cracked my eyes open a little again and saw Kelsey fussing over Johnny. Steve was now glaring at Two-Bit who was sitting on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. "Maybe it was Terror." Two-Bit said.

"Tore won't like hearing that. Chocolate is fatal for dogs." Kelsey said.

As Steve turned to look at Kelsey, I stole the rest of his cake and noticed Darry watching me wolf it down over the top of his book. I licked my hands clean then closed my eyes trying to fall back asleep.

"Ok seriously, who ate all my cake?" Steve asked.

"We may never know." Soda said.

"Would you put some pants on? There are girls in this house, Sodapop." Darry said.

"One's asleep and the other is too into Johnny to care." Soda answered.

"Now Sodapop Patrick. Legal adult or not I can still skin you. My house, my rules." Darry said. "And Steve there is still cake in your hands. If you really want another slice there's more in the kitchen and this time use a plate. You get that dog sick I'll make you take it to the vet."

Stove licked his hands clean then went to get another slice. "Stupid boy." I muttered.

"You?" Dally asked from behind me.

"Of course. It was chocolate, it was cake, I was hungry. He shouldn't be upset. It's just cake."

"It was his breakfast."

"Not anymore besides cake is bad for breakfast. How are you feeling Johnny?"

"Alright."

I looked at Kelsey who nodded then I turned to Dally. "Budge over." Dally sighed but did as I asked. I climbed on the couch and this time I did fall asleep just as Steve came back over.

* * *

Dally looked at Steve when he was sure his kid sister was actually asleep. "Have you made any progress?" Dally asked.

"Not since the race. She's talking to me but that's it." Steve said.

"Are you giving up?" Kelsey asked now perched on the arm of Johnny's chair.

"I should." Steve sighed.

"You can't." Soda said.

"Why not?"

"Because she's falling for you."

"Falling for me?"

"That's what I said."

"Maybe you're seeing something that's not there."

"Steve, I know girls and I know Tore," Soda said. "She is definitely falling for you. I didn't get a kiss for any bruises."

"So maybe you have a point but—"

"No buts," Two-Bit said, "I've been at Jay's when you walk through the door. Her entire face lights up. Trust me, she's falling for you."

"So what now?"

"Ask her out, see if she'll go out with you tonight though she might use homework as an excuse. Tell her you'll help her do it when you come back. After all you probably had the same teachers." Kelsey said.

"Are you sure this will work?" Steve asked.

"What? Don't you think it will?" Soda asked.

"Toria's hurt and stubborn."

"Then apologize for not telling her and tell her you want to start over. Treat it like a brand new relationship and not like you're rekindling one." Ponyboy said.

"That may actually work." Now that the kid had gotten a life and wasn't always hanging around him and Soda, Steve found the youngest Curtis easier to deal with.

"She still loves you Steve, told me so herself, she's just scared of getting hurt." Darry said.

"You think?"

"I know. The first night she worked night shift she told us. And she's the one that ate your cake by the way."

"She was asleep." Steve said.

"She _was_ asleep until she ate your cake." Darry rolled his eyes, closed his long forgotten book, then picked up the sleeping girl and took her back to her room.

* * *

When I woke up later Steve was perched on my bed. "Morning Steve." I said.

"Afternoon." He said.

"Whatever."

"Toria, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to dump you. I know that hurt. I would have but Soda said it was too mean and insensitive. By the time you left Tulsa it didn't make sense to dump you anymore—"

"Steve, you're digging a hole and dirt is flying everywhere." I said interrupting him.

He smirked knowing I meant I couldn't find a point in his apology. "Point is: I'm sorry I didn't dump you or at least tell you what I was really thinking. I was hoping that maybe we could go out tonight and clear the air. That and maybe we could start over."

"You mean give you a second chance?"

"Give _us_ a second chance." Steve said. "Like I said I want to clear the air even if I've ruined us and you can't forgive me."

"Alright I guess dinner won't kill me."

"Thanks."

So I went to dinner with Steve and we had a long talk about why I was mad and what went wrong. It was a long dinner but it was at a diner on the Ribbon so no one said anything.

"I get that I made you angry. I really do. And I hurt you, it's not something I ever wanted to do to you. You deserve so much better. I apologize for that. I want us to get back together but that is up to you."

"I understand that. I just feel betrayed. It's going to take some time for me to calm down and get over that. It's all about trust Steve and right now I can't trust you. I need a friend, not a boyfriend." I said.

"Alright. I can try that." Steve agreed.

Though I couldn't promise that things would be ok between us, he knew where we had gone wrong and the air had been cleared between us. That, however, didn't mean we were back together. A while later he took me home and helped me with my homework.

* * *

_**There you have it. Once again please review. Thanks.**_


	63. 1969

_**Same disclaimer as always. We are slowly coming to the end of the story I hope you like this.**_

* * *

Months flew by, birthdays and holidays came and went, Nixon was elected president, Apollo eight orbited the moon, a woman Barbara Jo Rubin, finally raced as a jockey at a major track in West Virginia, and Mickey Mantle retired from the Yankees. Before I knew it, it was already April of 1969. I was finishing my English senior theme when Darry walked in with Ann. It was the first time I had seen her at the house. I knew she had been out with the brothers on several occasions but never at the house.

"Hey Ann," I said.

"Tore, what are you doing here?" Ann asked.

"Darry's letting me stay here until I get my diploma in about two months. By then I should be able to run my company and be back on my feet completely." I said.

"I meant right now, Darry said no one was home." Ann said.

"I was finishing my senior theme. It's due next week and I haven't finished it yet." I answered.

"So you're not going out with Steve and Soda tonight?" Darry asked.

"Not that I know of." I said. Then I noticed how close together they were. "I can leave if you want me to." I said nervously.

"Oh you don't have to hon. Don't worry about it." Ann said.

"Are you sure? You two look ... well ... I really should leave."

"Tore don't worry about it." Ann said.

Then I heard a horn out front.

Darry looked over his shoulder and then grinned as he looked back at me. "That's Soda and Steve now. Why don't you go see what they want? And if you do decide to go out tonight don't come back."

"Give me three minutes. If I'm not back by then, I went with them." I said.

Darry smiled and I rushed outside. "Hey beautiful." Steve said as I leaned in the passenger window.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Have dinner with me tonight. Superman wants the house to himself, horsekid is at Jay's botherin' that pretty little coworker of yours, and Soda's girl has been going on and on about this diner. We thought we'd give it a try." Steve said.

"His name is Ponyboy. You know I hate it when you make fun of him." I said reaching through the open window and back handing his shoulder.

"Alright, it's all in good fun anyway. Kid knows I don't mean it." Steve said.

Then I saw Soda in the back seat. "Hey Sodapop."

"Hey," he answered.

"Come on, I don't want to be the third wheel." Steve said.

"Fine." I pulled back then opened the door and slid inside. Steve smiled and we drove off. When we stopped outside the diner my eyes widened in shock. "You didn't tell me we were coming here. Why would we come here?" I looked from the sign to Soda then back to the sign that read H.J.'s Diner. It was an old fifties diner and it wasn't something I'd ever expect the boys to go to.

"Soda's girlfriend works here." Steve said. That explained it. That however didn't explain how he was dating a country girl or how he knew about the place to begin with.

"So we came to dinner for a double date at a place where Soda's girlfriend works?"

"It was her idea." Soda said softly.

"Oh, I get it." I said remembering exactly what today was. We walked inside and a sweet blonde sat us at a booth. "So your girlfriend? Please tell me she's not still working."

"No, she'll be over shortly. She just got off and she's going to go change."

"You have told me absolutely nothing about this girl." I said.

"She's amazing. Really came through for me after Sandy. I've never trusted anyone like this."

"You think she's the one?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to jinx it." Soda said.

"Ok." I said.

"Hey handsome. Welcome to H.J.'s Diner. This seat taken?" A girl asked. I looked up at her and grinned.

"Ms. Ashley Anderson, you work for Hank?" I asked. The more important question was how she got together with Soda but that could wait.

"Yeah," she said as she sat down next to Soda. When he took her hand I saw the way both their faces lit up.

"When did you and Soda get together?" I asked.

"About three months ago." Soda said.

I was about to ask how when a voice interrupted me.

"Well bless my soul, Victoria Sanders. As I live and breathe. What are you doing back in my diner?" Mr. Hank said.

"Well you see my boyfriend Steve here—"

"Please don't." Steve asked.

"It's his birthday." I answered.

"He's my boyfriend's best friend." Ashley said. "When I found out his birthday was today and that his girlfriend didn't know I was dating his best friend I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. Three actually, Tore hasn't been here in forever."

"Well welcome back, there's always a place here for ya." Mr. Hank said.

"Thank ya Mr. Hank. Glad to see you haven't updated your diner that much." I said.

"I'll send over my best waitress for—Oh wait you already have her."

We all laughed. "Thanks Mr. Hank." Ashley said.

"So how did you meet Soda?" I asked looking at Ashley after we had given our orders.

"You introduced us."

"Years ago."

"I was down at the Dingo a couple months ago and he came in with Steve. I saw him a couple more times but we really talked when I was stranded on the side of the road with a flat tire. I was driving Kenny's car. He changed the flat for me in exchange for a date the next day. We just hit it off." Ashley explained.

As dinner ended our waitress brought us two ice cream sundaes, one for Ashley and Soda to share and the other for me and Steve with ours being free for Steve's birthday. When we got home Darry was grinning and the boys were all drinking, well Two-Bit and Dally were. Darry had one on the table and his arm was wrapped around Ann's waist as she sat in his lap.

"Well don't you look comfortable? And you're drinkin' on a school night?" I asked.

"He proposed." Ann said.

"You said yes right?" I said.

"Nope, said no." Ann deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes shaking my head. "Congrats. He's a great guy." I said.

"Your guy ain't too bad either." Ann smirked.

"I don't have a guy?"

"You went out with him tonight, you've been making out with him nearly every time I see you two together at the Dingo, and he's currently toying with your hair." Ann said as Steve twirled my hair and his arm laid on my shoulders.

"None of that means I'm dating him."

"That seems rather mean." Dally said.

"Says the king of love 'em and leave 'em." I sassed.

"Watch it girly. It's different when I do it."

"That's a double standard."

"It's different because I'm not a one girl kind of guy. They all know that."

"And I know what I'm getting into with her. Stay out of it Dal." Steve said as he sat down in a chair and pulled me into his lap. "I'm not worried about this."

"Thank you." I said.

Over the next two months I began fixing up my parents old place on the edge of town. About a week after I graduated high school and got my diploma Darry and Ann got married in a small ceremony. It mainly consisted of family and close friends. As Ann moved in after a four day honeymoon at the cabin her parents owned I moved out. Darry had done quite a bit of construction on my place to include the barn roof, relaying the kitchen floor, and redoing the master bedroom. Steve helped me repaint the entire lower floor and most nights we ended up curled up on a bunch of blankets in the middle of whatever room we were currently working on.

On my birthday at the end of July the house and barn were completely finished with some second hand furniture. What we couldn't replace we either threw slip covers over or painted. Overall it was like a new house completely and barely reminded me of my childhood home. The night of my birthday I bought my company back from Buck and then had my horses moved to their new/old home. Once everything was settled Steve took me to dinner and afterwards we stood on my porch nervously.

"So I guess this is good—" Steve started.

At the same time I said, "Do you want to come in?"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. We curled up on the couch and turned the radio on low. I was nearly asleep when suddenly Steve pulled me to my feet. We slow danced around the room and soon he lead me to the master bedroom and laid me down on the bed. He kissed me deeply and I pulled him in close. I could see the concern in his eyes and could almost hear him ask if I wanted him to stop when I pulled his t-shirt off. Once his shirt was on the ground I pulled him back in close and kissed him again. When my hands moved to his belt he pulled back and looked at me again as though trying to judge my intent. I nodded and pulled him back to me sliding one of his hands up my stomach. Steve swallowed but I could see the love behind the lust in his dark green eyes. I gave him what I hoped was an encouraging smile and he kissed me again.

That night we made love for the very first time and by the time I got up to shut off the lights at three a.m. I think both he and I knew that my mind had been changed and I was no longer hesitant about our relationship. Especially when he pulled me back into bed and made love to me again.

Three days after that I quit my job at Jay's and got fully into racing and running my company.

In late September Steve came by with Johnny. Johnny worked the nightshift as a dishwasher at the Dingo and as a pin resetter at the bowling alley. "Tore, can we talk?" Johnny asked.

"Sure." I motioned him over to the stall where I was brushing down Tex. Johnny was hesitant and that's when I knew he, like Steve, was nervous around horses. Steve was getting better, he could stand horses if they were in a stall or trailer but didn't like being anywhere within five feet of them unless he had to be. I patted Tex then walked out of the barn. "What's up?" I asked.

"Can I stay here for a few weeks? I promise you'll barely even know I'm here and—"

"Johnny, the house is big enough and empty enough you'll have plenty of room. Stay as long as you like, there's no need to worry. I won't mind at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Really, it'll just be you and me. Steve and Dally drop by but neither actually lives here permanently. You can even borrow my truck to get to work." I said nodding.

"No need. My parents were ... convinced to let me have theirs before ... well anyway." Johnny trailed off softly looking down.

I knew his parents were on the verge of kicking him out but I hadn't known they had actually done it. "Did you get it checked over?"

"Not yet. Steve said he'd do it when he got the time."

"Sure. Johnny door's always open. Move in whenever you're ready. Upstairs, second door on the left. Decorate it anyway you'd like and you let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you. I won't need anything."

"Offer still stands. Anytime."

"Just not when you're making out with Steve?" He asked softly under his breath.

I smirked but didn't say anything. Steve and Johnny left and I went back to the horses. By the time Christmas rolled around he was more comfortable around the horses and every morning he fed Bingo and Asher before he left for his job at the bowling alley. I also found out that he was really serious about Kelsey and sure enough by sunset Christmas day he had proposed to her. She agreed and they set a wedding date in late August. New Year's Eve Soda proposed to Ashley but they agreed to have an even longer engagement period. I found out in May why Johnny and Kelsey had moved their wedding to June instead of August. Kelsey was nearly a month pregnant.

Though she was shocked I know that soon it wouldn't matter because they'd be married. Two weeks after their wedding Kelsey told her parents and it wasn't pretty. Since she was already married they told her she was no longer welcome at their home and they never wanted to hear from her again. I did the only thing a best friend could, I welcomed her, Johnny and their baby with open arms. I knew that would mean even more mouths to feed but they had nowhere else to go. By the end of the year Two-Bit had married Kathy after a brief month and a half engagement. Soda had also married Ashley and Johnny had found a small two bedroom house down from Darry and Ann and everyone had helped them move in.

Tex was also quickly becoming one of the fastest Thoroughbred racehorses in the country and I was really proud of. Especially because occasionally Dally would ride jockey for me and every time he won I got a little thrill.

* * *

_**The double date you asked for Sarah even if it wasn't exactly what you wanted. Thank you so much for all seven reviews to the last chapter. I'm just tickled. I know it's been almost a month and I'm so sorry but I kinda lost inspiration to write this over the hols. So sorry. Let me know what you think.**_


	64. The Belmont Stakes

_**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please let me know. Thanks. Same disclaimer. And yes I know there is no evidence that there ever was a change in the Thoroughbred birthday but it fit for the story.**_

* * *

The next year I watched like any proud owner as race after race Tex and Dally won. Mr. Kerns had been so intent on racing JJ and Hotshot that I had no other option but to let Dally race Tex. Especially after he had won the Belmont Stakes Race the year prior on Tex. Since Tex had turned three on June 6, 1970 he was only allowed to run the Belmont and not all three Triple Crown Races.

Then 1971 rolled around. In late January Kelsey gave birth to a beautiful little girl they named Beth. She sent her parents pictures through Shawn and Shawn said they thought the girl was beautiful but they didn't want anything to with the family still.

Not long after that we put bids in to race both Tex and our new filly Star in all three Triple Crown races and thankfully the nominations were all accepted. However just because the nominations had been accepted it didn't mean they'd get to race. We wouldn't find out until late March if they had won a start at the Kentucky Derby. As Star's birthday was January 4th, 1968 she turned three well before any of the races held in May or June so I didn't have to worry. This year Tex's birthday would fall the day after the Belmont so I was not at all concerned about him not racing that race. Turns out I should have been.

Then in February Mr. Kerns injured his leg in an auto accident and that meant that I only had one jockey to ride for me. In March we got word that Tex had won the spot for the Kentucky Derby so I scratched Star. It was a lot of money to waste but seeing as how she was cut in March they refunded most of the money.

Steve and I watched in nervous anticipation as Tex and Dally danced into the starting gate then meandered about a quarter of the way down the track after the starting gun went off. I watched nervously wondering what the hell had gotten into my brother but then shrugged it off as Tex started picking up speed. Even the announcer seemed confused.

"And it looks like 12: Tex is just meandering down the track as if it were a modern stroll, oh there he goes picking up speed. Bold and Able still out front." The announcer said. Nearly a minute and a half later I jumped to my feet. "And in a surprise move it's Tex coming up the inside rail. That horse came out of nowhere." Then came the finish line. "And by three and a half lengths is Tex followed by Canonero The Second, Jim French in third, and Bold Reason in fourth." I whooped with joy then pulled Steve into a deep kiss. What seemed like hours later we were finally allowed down onto the race track and lead over to the winner's circle.

It was the same story at the Preakness Stakes Race two weeks later on the 15th of May. Tex or Dally held back at first but eventually once again beat out Canonero The Second for the win. Also again we cut Star who had also won a start at the race.

"You know," Steve started as we loaded Tex for the drive back to Oklahoma from Maryland, "we should invite the boys to the next race. I'm sure they'd love to see him win the ... uh ..."

"Belmont Stakes?" I asked.

"Yeah that."

"Then they'd have to have Thursday through Monday off. You know Tex doesn't run well if he's just finished a long ride in the back of a trailer. I'd love to have him up in New York and bedded down before Friday night. That means leaving Wednesday night." I said.

"New York?" Steve asked.

"Steve, you were with me and Dally last year at the Belmont. You know it's in New York." I said.

"You're right. Just talk to the boys."

I nodded and agreed. "It would be great to have the gang with me to watch Tex and Dally take the Triple Crown. It hasn't been won since 1948." I said.

"That would be an epic accomplishment." Steve said.

Unfortunately only Ann, Kathy, Two-Bit, and Steve were able to get the days off needed and Kelsey didn't want to travel with Beth being so young either. Then a week and a half before the race I got a call then a visit from the Thoroughbred Owners and Breeders Association. The call was to inform me of when the president would be coming out to visit me and when he did he brought the Chairman of the New York Racing Association which owned Belmont Park which is where the Belmont Stakes are held. "You're Victoria Winston? Owner of Sanders' Racing? I expected you to be older." The president, Ted Young said.

"How old do I have to be get respect?" I asked offering both of them a seat. "According to Oklahoma law you only have to be 18 to officially own and run your own company. 16 if you're legally emancipated. For your information in just over two months I will be 21. I have legally owned Sanders' Racing since last year on my birthday. The founder, Richard Sanders died in 1966 in which his brother in law Bob Martin took over. In June of 1967 when I was legally emancipated the company was transferred to Buck Merril who held onto it until last year when I became fiscally prepared enough to take over. For the past two and a half years I've been racing the horses with only his gentle guiding. Buck never really ran the company. Now I know that is not what you're here to talk to me about."

"I am Arnold Gentry, the Chairman of the New York Racing Association."

"The NYRA, yes I know." I answered.

"Your horse Tex." Arnold said. "There is some concern about him racing in the upcoming Belmont Stakes."

"By who? A bunch of rich snobs who don't like that a know nothing from the outskirts of Tulsa, Oklahoma is going to beat them? Or is it because they don't want Tex to be the only horse to win the Belmont Stakes for two years running. Technically by laws of the Thoroughbred Owners and Breeders Association a horse's birthday is on their day of birth. Last year the Belmont was raced on Tex's birthday and as his first big race he won. This year his birthday falls the day after the Belmont and you're not going to let him race?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Ms. Winston, the TOBA's mission is to improve economics, integrity, and pleasure of the sport of racing Thoroughbred horses. We want it to be fair to all horse owners giving everyone a chance to run the race, all races, on even footing. As even as possible with different talents in each horse. How fair is it if a newly turned three year old is to race against an almost four year old. The newly three horse is only going to have about a year at most of racing under its saddle when the almost four has nearly two. That's not very fair. So to even the playing or race field so to speak, all Thoroughbreds will now have the same birthday on January first." Mr. Young said.

"You're right. But that's not what this is about. I know what it's about and it's the other owners scared their horse is going to lose again. Even without Tex in the race we'll see how well their horses do. Please leave. I won't have him race but you will see me at the Belmont." I said.

The two older gentlemen stood and left and I called my brother who came racing over. "What happened?" Dally asked.

"They're mad, these other owners. Because Tex ran the Belmont last year and he has a real shot at winning the Triple Crown this year. Now because they changed the rule, to the official birthday as the first of January, Tex would already be four and unable to run."

"I can't believe they're doing this. He won't be four until after the race. They're robbing you and him of a Triple Crown."

"I know, officially Tex will never win the Triple Crown and I know how this will make him feel but technically Tex has won the Triple Crown."

"How do you figure that?"

"He won the Belmont, the Kentucky Derby, and the Preakness. You say it that way he won the Triple Crown. To me he'll always be a winner. Besides you and I can still win the Triple Crown. As owner and jockey I mean." I handed him the letter. "She won the spot without having raced because Sanders is a huge name in racing."

"This is great. I wanted to get Star into racing." Dally said.

"Just don't push her harder than normal. She's a fast horse. If she's going to win she's going to win. And if you hold her back like you did Tex I will bury you six feet under. Alive." I said.

"That was Tex's way of winning." Dally said. "He's the one that held back not me."

I rolled my eyes.

"But I never hurt horses, I know how to make them run the way they should." Dally said. "Come on, race her against Tex. We'll see what they can really do."

"I haven't been on a race horse in a long time Dally." I said.

"But you've been barrel racing."

"Not for over two years."

"Yeah, and your first time back on a horse in over two years you beat the top racers in the nation."

"Fine." I agreed. We spent the rest of the time training Star and racing her against Tex. Turns out she was just as good as he was and it was true that he did hold back because no matter how hard I tried to coax him on the first couple dozen feet he held back.

At the race track I got there early on Saturday and found Dally already talking to Star. I shook my head and smiled. "How's she feeling today?" I asked.

"Feeling good and ready to run." Dally answered. "Are you going to bet on her? She's a long shot according the betting odds at the moment."

"You know if you gave me a little bit of money I think I will." I said.

Dally pulled out a couple bucks and handed them over.

"Thanks. Remember Dally when she wins this race, they can not drape the flowers over her. She's allergic to carnations." I said.

"I know my ... our horse." Dally said.

I twisted my hair up into a high ponytail then pulled on my sunglasses and headed up to the betting window making sure to pop my collar as to hide my identity. "Excuse me sir." I said sweetly.

"What can I help you with sweetheart?" He asked bored.

"Can you tell me who the favorite is to win?"

"Canonero The Second now that his only competition is out of the way. Turns out Sanders Racing pulled their horse Tex from the lineup." He said looking at me carefully.

"Oh, and any others?" I asked trying to stay in my sweet persona.

"Well, Bold Reason was looking good in work out yesterday, and Jim French is a strong competitor but if you want my opinion I'd go with Pass Catcher. He won two races back to back." The man said sitting up a little straighter.

I looked at the board behind him and then down at the money in my hands. "Well I'd like to bet this on Star, number 12 please." I said innocently.

"Are you sure? Pass Catcher is a sure thing, even if he doesn't win he'll still at least place or show." The man said.

"Yup. Star please." I said.

"ID because there is no way you're 18." I presented my ID keeping my last name covered with a finger. "Well I guess you are. I wish you the best of luck."

Later that day I watched with Steve right next to me squeezing his hand as Star took off out the gate and held the lead the entire way. "And at the line it's number 12 Star." I smirked then pulled Steve into a deep kiss. Steve and I couldn't wait any longer so we raced down to the winner's circle. There we got there just as Star came in with Dally whispering sweet nothing's in her ear. Then the guys came over with the blanket of carnations. I stepped up to them and motioned to them.

"You can't put that on her. She's allergic." I said softly.

The stared at me. "We've never had that before."

"Well now you do. If they touch her skin she'll break out in hives. Please." The guys looked at the president of the NYRA and then laid the blanket around my shoulders. After pictures and all the other ceremony stuff I was approached by news reporters. I was also surrounded by my friends and Dally who was now standing next to Star and rubbing her neck.

"Ms. Winston, how does it feel to be one of the youngest owners to win the Belmont Stakes?" A reporter asked.

"It feels good but it's not like this is my first rodeo. After all I won the Belmont Stakes last year with my horse Tex. Last year was a year for records, this year was a year to prove I may be only 20 and new to the big Thoroughbred National Racing but nothing's gonna hold me back." I answered.

"Tex is also your horse? Why didn't you race him?" Another asked.

"Because I'm not allowed. Tex's 3rd birthday was the day of the Belmont last year, he wasn't old enough to run the Derby or the Preakness. This year his birthday is tomorrow. He was all set to run the Belmont and win the Triple Crown. About a week ago I got word from the TOBA that they have decided to declare an official birthday for Thoroughbreds as the first of January. That makes him four now instead of three. Since he was four he's too old to run the Belmont. That's ok though he ran it last year and won, and I've already won the Owner's Triple Crown."

"Are you angry at the association's decision?"

"Not really, I'm only upset that Tex couldn't officially win the Triple Crown. He deserves it."

"Who trained Star?" A reporter asked.

"My brother Dally." I said motioning to him. "Same person who raced her. As a trainer/jockey he's one of only three to win the Belmont Stakes like that. She just became the third filly to win the Belmont. A feat that hasn't been done since 1905."

"Congratulations. If you could say anything to the other owners, the Association, and the NYRA, what would it be?"

"You know, a lot of these owners underestimate me. They think I know nothing about the racing world being from a small town in Oklahoma. The Association is a bunch of people pleasers. All I have to say to all of them is Suck It. And you can quote me on that. Now excuse me I have to get back to Oklahoma." I grabbed Star's reigns and Dally and I lead her back to our trailer.

A few days later I found out Dally was at the very least hooking up with Two-Bit's sister as I walked in on them making out on my couch.

"Dallas Kyle." I snapped.

"Bug off." Dally answered not pulling away from Jackie. I rolled my eyes and walked back out to the barn.

* * *

_**Sorry this is so short but I thought this was the best spot to end it. Can't promise when the next one will be up but I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	65. 1988

On my 21st birthday July 31st, 1971 on the spot where I had first met Steve, at the DX at 12 in the afternoon, Steve dropped to his knee in front of Two-Bit, Soda, Ponyboy and Johnny and asked me to marry him. I, of course, said the only thing I could. Yes. Approximately 3 and a half months later in middle of November Kathy gave Two-Bit a little boy named Jeffery who was the spitting image of his papa. I hadn't even known she was pregnant.

On December 13, just a few short weeks later, I married Steve in a small church with all of our friends present and accounted for. Less than a week later I was back in the same church watching my brother marry Two-Bit's kid sister. I found out later that day that Jackie was pregnant and Two-Bit had threatened my brother within an inch of his life that he had better put up or disappear. Though I knew my brother was the king of love 'em and leave 'em, I also knew he'd want his kid to have a better life than he had so he had put up.

By the end of 1975, all of the gang, plus the three Shepards were all married and with the exception of Soda, Pony, and Angel all had one kid. What I found the most interesting was that Tim's son Tim Anthony by his second wife Beth Smith, Tonya had only stayed married to him for two years, and Dally's son Tommy had been born less than a month apart and were thicker than thieves just like their fathers. In a turn of events Beth had left Tim after only eight months and shortly after the birth of Tim Jr. It had been the only reason Beth had married Tim. She was pregnant and wanted him to fend off her parents. When she realized, like Tonya had, that Tim wasn't the marrying type she left.

* * *

The year was 1988; it was the end of summer bonfire that Darry hosted every year. It was a way to celebrate the last bit of summer before school went back in a week and a half and his niece's birthday. I watched across the backyard from my spot on the back porch as the family mixed and mingled. Everyone was there, minus Curly as he had been killed in prison in early 1980. Instead his wife now joined us, Betsy Taylor with his son, now 14 year old, Mathew. My three month old son Mike was sleeping on my chest as Jackie called my name.

"You alright?" Jackie asked.

I stared at my sister-in-law for a moment then nodded. "Just thinking about everything."

"About how your son is sitting on that table like you told him not to at least three times." Jackie mentioned.

I looked over at the picnic table in question and rolled my eyes. My 16 year old couldn't stay out of trouble if his life depended on it. Then again with his best friends being Dally's kid and Tim's kid it wasn't surprising. Steve and Soda had wished that their oldest, both being boys, would be best friends like they were but Mitch was seven years younger and Billy wanted nothing to do with his godbrother no matter how hard their dads tried. I snapped my fingers trying not to wake Mike then heard Steve snap at his son. "If you're told to get off that table again William Richard Randle I will turn you over my knee." Steve snapped. Billy hated his name for as long as anyone could remember and always requested to be called Billy. He said it made him feel like Billy the Kid.

"That goes double for you Tommy." Dally added from the other side of the yard. Both Billy and Tommy climbed off the table top and it only took a look from Tim, a simple quirk of the eyebrow, and the younger Tim followed suit.

Jackie rocked her two month old daughter Bethany and shook her head. "Thick as thieves I swear. I really had hoped this generation would be different."

"Well Kelly and Leslie aren't so bad." I said. I answered mentioning our middle children. Unlike their siblings who had been born a month apart, mine always being older, her daughter Leslie was a full seven months older than my daughter Kelly. That didn't stop the two from being best friends though.

"You just wait," she warned me, "girls are always worse than boys."

"Are we comparing kids again?" Megan asked.

Meg was Tim's third wife and the one he had been married to the longest. They had been married in 1974 and Meg had become super attached to Tim Jr. The boy liked her well enough but he had known from the get-go that she wasn't his biological mother. Meg was also pregnant with Tim's second kid, five months along. It had been an uphill battle for them and I felt real bad that she had had a hard time getting pregnant. At first Tim and Meg had decided that while they had married early after they had met they wanted to take things slow. At first Meg wanted to finish her nursing degree and Tim wasn't sure that she wouldn't leave him too when she found out what kind of man he was. In 1980, after six years together and no sign of Meg leaving, they had really started trying and had miscarried twice before finally two months ago they told us she was pregnant.

"Possibly. Just thinking about things. About how I met the boys and how I introduced everyone except Two-Bit and Dally to their wives. Have you seen your sister?" I asked.

"Angel?" Meg said sitting down and rubbing her belly. "No but she said she wouldn't be here until Kenny was gone for certain."

My sweet little Kenny Anderson, the farm boy who was Pony's age and whose mustang I had broken years ago, had married Angela Shepard in '75. She had met him in a diner where she worked as she put herself through school becoming a social worker and they had hit it off and married not even a year after they had met. When Pony had married Caitlyn Riggs in '73 Angel had gone into shock but Kenny had brought her out of it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They're fighting again. Tim swears this time it's it. He says Angel has crashed on his couch for the past three nights. She's really thinking about leaving him." Meg said.

"Yes and how many times have I said that about Steve?" I asked.

"Too many to count," Meg and Jackie answered together.

"And how many times have I actually meant it?"

"Twice," Jackie said. "Once when you were pregnant with Mike and he lifted a hand to hit you and Billy took the hit instead and once when Billy was three and Steve punched out the front window of your farmhouse right after the fire."

The fire she was talking about was the one that had burnt down my barn and killed Passion, Tex, and Star. Hotshot had passed away not long after Steve and I had married as the harsh winter had left him with a bad case of pneumonia. No matter how hard we had tried to keep him warm during the winter and how hard we tried to save him the vet had told us there was no other option but to put him down. JJ had passed away of old age three summers later. After the fire we had rebuilt the barn and then sold the place opting to move to a semi-smaller house in the city not far from, at the time, Soda's two bedroom apartment.

"And have I ever divorced him?"

"No, you both managed to calm down." Jackie said.

Meg went on. "This time it's different. Kenny really misses ranching and doesn't like living in the city and he thinks Angel isn't there for Jason enough." Jason was Angel and Kenny's 12 year old son.

"You know if he fights her in court he's not going to win. At least not with most judges," I said.

"He knows he just wants her home more." Meg sighed.

My attention was then drawn to the kiddy pool in the backyard where Darry's eldest, 12 year old Jennifer was supervising her three favorite sitting charges: Leslie and Kelly and Soda's daughter Lily who was also the birthday girl turning five that day. I could remember exactly the look on their faces when Soda and Steve found out their daughters were becoming best friends. Even though Kelly was older than Lily by a full year they couldn't be any closer. Leslie, being Kelly's other friend, was dragged into the group and the three got along fantastically. My attention was then drawn to all the men gathered near the grill and I rolled my eyes because like usual Darry was trying his hardest to enjoy his time off but the other guys wouldn't leave him be. I knew that deep down however Darry loved being bothered.

The only one out of place however was Ponyboy who was sitting on the steps and had a pad in his hands. I gently stood and shifted Mike then walked over and sat down next to him. I watched him draw for a few moments then smiled.

"I always loved your drawing skills." I said softly.

"Thanks." Pony answered glancing back at the group of men. I noticed that even though there were eight men standing around the grill there were only six in the picture. The two being left out were Tim and Kenny.

"Artistic license not including Tim and Kenny?" I asked.

"They weren't in the first picture." Pony said. I looked at him waiting for him to continue but he just flipped back to the beginning of the notebook. I looked at it and noticed it was a full color drawing of our gang, minus him and me, standing around the grill laughing and talking. He showed me each one since and each one only had the same six guys.

"You know, you could just ask Ashley to take a picture." I said. Ashley, Soda's wife, was a licensed photographer and did family portraits every year for Christmas.

"I know but this keeps me calmed down."

"Calmed down?"

"Ant is ten this year. Ten and he has started asking _those_ questions."

"Which ..." I trailed off for a second. "The "birds and bees" question?"

"Yeah. I didn't know how to handle it."

"If you don't tell him soon he's got four older guy cousins that can tell him. And in full graphic detail. You don't want him getting the talk they gave Jason do you? He couldn't sleep in his own bed for two days."

"I know, but I don't know what to say."

"Just ... do you remember the talk you got?"

"Yeah, Soda gave it to me and I don't think I've eaten a banana since."

"Didn't your dad cover it?"

"I was too embarrassed to ask him."

"Just take it one day at a time. Sit him down and ask him what he knows. God knows you don't want him to come to you one day and tell you he's knocked a girl up. You know how many close calls we've had with that one."

"Weren't you pregnant before you got married?" Ponyboy asked.

"How do you know that? Steve doesn't even know that. I made sure the doctor never told anyone."

"I can do math and that baby was way too big to be born early. Besides Darry and Dally both knew."

"Just take it easy. If he says it's too much back off, if he asks questions answer honestly. That's the best way to go about it."

"I'm just glad in a couple years I won't have to have that talk with Sarah." She was his daughter and two years younger than her brother.

"Yeah, lucky you. I was the one that had to have the conversation with—**William Richard Randle!**" I called across the backyard. Every conversation stopped, every head turned, and yet somehow Mike remained asleep in my arms. I looked at Pony who set aside his drawing pad and took Mike. I stood and pointing to my feet. Billy swallowed hard and walked towards me.

"Yes Mom?" Billy asked softly.

"You have ten seconds." I growled through my teeth.

"Table tops are not for sitting, they are for eating and my butt doesn't belong on them. You've told me multiple times and I just can't listen. I'm sorry." Billy said keeping his eyes downcast on my shoes.

"Bathroom," I said under my breath. He nodded and walked inside. When I was in the kitchen Steve took my hand.

"You're being a little harsh. If I remember correctly there were plenty of times that you've been doing things much worse than _sitting_ on a table top." Steve said wrapping his arms around me. He could bluster all he wanted about turning his son over his knee and had done it until Billy was six but after six all the discipline fell on me.

"Yeah but never in front of little kids. Especially not ones who look up to me like his five year old cousin and six year old little sister do. We have rules for a reason Steve and he keeps breaking them."

"He's 16. You know what I was doing at his age?"

"Drinking, carousing, driving anything on four wheels, and sleeping with anything in a skirt that gave you the opportunity. I know exactly what you were doing at his age. However the stricter we are when it comes to the little stuff; the less likely he is to do the more dangerous stuff." I said.

"Or the more likely it is that he won't come to you when he does mess up on the bigger stuff." Steve answered.

"Steve, I'm the chief of police for Tulsa, I have every gang on the street wired, I'll know when the bigger mess ups happen." I said. It hadn't been an easy road to get to police chief especially when I was so young when I started but when my barn had burned down I didn't want to get back into racing and it had driven me to finding out who had done it. Thanks to my stubborn nature and Detective Dan pulling for me I managed to get assigned to the gang task force as a rookie cop and hadn't looked back.

"Dad, really, I broke a rule and I deserve to get my hide tanned for it. I knew what was coming. I can take it." Billy said from the door. Steve looked at his son and then back at me.

"Besides he's as hard headed as you are." I said.

Steve nodded then walked back outside.

I followed Billy into the bathroom where he dropped his pants. I swatted him once hard across the butt and then he pulled his pants back up and sat down on the edge of the tub. I sat down on the closed toilet lid and put a hand on his knee. "You know I don't like spanking a 16 year old."

"I know, and I don't like having to act like I got my butt beat."

"You know why I don't like you breaking rules. If it's ok for big brother to do it, little sister can do it too. You sitting on the picnic table top makes it ok for Kelly to do it and next thing you know she falls off and breaks her brain bucket and we'll all be sad. Control your habits Billy. I know you control your friends and I know you control your gang, or whatever they call it these days."

"You know we're not really a gang. Not like the P.R. We're more like a posse than a gang compared to them."

"A group with similar interests?"

"Yes."

"Ok. You know the punishment."

"I go last when we eat."

"That's my boy." I smiled and we went back towards the back door. Before we reached it Billy tapped me on the shoulder. I looked back at him then cocked my head.

"I love you, Mom." Billy said pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too babe." I answered hugging him back. Thankfully Steve was blissfully unaware, as always, that I never actually tanned my kids' butts. Had he known, I knew he would be seriously upset. As it turned out however I was wrong. Steve wasn't the least bit angry as we sat down to eat.

"I know you didn't blister his butt like you said you would. I know why too. I just wish you would have told me." Steve said.

"Look, spankin' works until their about 11 or 12. After that they know it's coming, it's a quick punishment and then it's over. You explain things to them it just goes on and on and it's a worse punishment. It's not like you ever punish them anymore." I said.

"That's because I can't. If I do they'll never talk to me again. I want to, but it never works." Steve said. I rolled my eyes and went back to dinner.

* * *

Two and a half months later I was deep asleep when I heard something that sounded like an alarm. I rolled over and reached for the alarm clock but the noise wouldn't stop. My hand moved further and connected with the telephone. I picked up the receiver and the noise stopped. As I blinked, clearing my vision I saw the 12:30 a.m. glaring at me. I hadn't even been asleep for 20 minutes since Mike's last feeding. I put the receiver to my ear and a growled out a warning.

"I'm sorry to call you down but you need to get to the station soon. I can only do so much. You've got to get down here." It was one of my sergeants that loved the night shift mainly because most kids knew that there was nothing going on past 11 on Friday nights.

"It's 12:30, what is so important?" I said. "This better not be about some drunk."

"It's not. This thing is huge." He said. I rolled my eyes but agreed to come. I woke Steve and told him then pulled on a pair of jeans, sneakers, and my jacket and drove down to the station. When I arrived I saw the entire waiting room was full so I headed for the interrogation rooms. The first one I looked in had a blond haired kid with his face down on the table looking fast asleep. The second had the same only this kid was dark haired. The third yet another kid, this one wearing a ball cap and sitting with his feet up on the table. When I shut the door and looked at the fourth the sergeant that had called looked at me. "You can get back to those three later, this is the one the D.A. is after."

I nodded and walked in the room. That's when my jaw dropped. I shut the door behind me leaving only the man at the table and myself in the room. I pulled the other chair to the corner and unplugged the camera in the corner. Then I pulled the chair back to the table and sat down. "So, what does the D.A. want you for? Aside from being the leader of the P.R." I said.

"I didn't do it Sugar. Not the way they said." He answered.

"I know that Mikey. Just tell me what happened." I answered.

Mikey had taken over the P.R. about ten years ago when the younger kids started doubting Bigdog was in touch with the real world as they called it but I knew that Mike often went to his brother for advice. "They race every Friday night. Every single one. Danger and I go out there to make sure nothing bad happens. They surprised us. Must have been some rookie cop. Most of your guys know to stay away from that end of town on Friday nights. Next thing I know I'm being hauled in for child endangerment and Danger split. Look racing ain't that bad. No one gets hurt other than a few minor scuffles but those are worked out—"

"Mike, I know." I said. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No, but if I go to jail you can forget all about our deal." Mike said. He and I had a deal where I'd keep most of the police off his turf and they would handle the crime in that area and give us any "anonymous" tips they found on recent crime that happened off their turf. Half the cases we solved came from tips they gave us. It's why we had so few cold cases. News traveled fast there.

"You're not going to jail. I'll get one of the guys to write you up for promoting suspicious behavior or something. You'll get an order to appear in front of Judge Tackett and that's that." I said. He nodded and after plugging the camera back in I checked in on the second door I had opened. I sat down at the table and the boy looked up at me.

"I swear we weren't racing." He said.

"Tim Anthony Shepard, explain yourself."

"We just wanted to see the races. Everyone talks about them at school. It's the last one before it gets too cold." Tim said. "After we took the little ones trick or treating we met up and we went. Please don't be mad Aunt Lizzie."

I sighed. "Get in my office, now. Wait, we?"

"Tommy and Billy were there too. I promise it was just us."

"Where'd you get the car?"

"Billy borrowed your old truck."

I stood and walked to the door. Tim followed. I pointed down the hall and he walked to the office collecting Tommy who was the blond I had walked in on in the first room. I walked back to the other room and peaked in again. I knew that casual slouch I just didn't know where from. "I know you." I stated.

"Doubt it. I think you know my father though." He said.

"And who's that?"

"Nathan Smith."

"That would make you Joey. The current leader of the Brumley gang. Now tell me what's a kid from Brumley doing out on PR turf?"

"Maintaining my title as the best racer in town. Well I was trying to. Then this blond chick shows up and tries to outdo me. That's why I'm here."

"Why?"

"Her dad is the District Attorney." Joey said.

"Great. Now he thinks you brought her into it and wanted to have her racing too?"

"Something like that."

"I see. Sit tight. I'll see what I can do." I rubbed my forehead and walked back out to the lobby. I looked at all the kids and shook my head. I let out the Curtis gang whistle and suddenly it went quiet. "Alright all you greasy hoods," I called, "line up against the wall in a single file and face the center of the room. Oh and line up with your gang. If you ain't with a gang put your hands in front of you, if you are behind you. And I'm talking named gangs: PR, Tiber Street Tigers, Shepard's gang, River Kings. You all know what I want." Soon they were all lined up with my officers behind the intake desk or in the hall leading to the squad room. "Alright you five come here." I said pointing to the center of the room and those with their hands in front of them. "Officer Johnson. Please escort the D.A.'s daughter to interrogation room one."

"Yes ma'am." He said escorting the only girl down the hall.

"Alright now how many of you have parents and or guardians on the way?" I asked. Enough hands went up that I knew that I wouldn't be turning that many out on the streets alone. "Those with their hands up please move in an orderly fashion to the exit. Stand in front of the station until your parents get here and then go home to bed. If you disobey me I have the right to trump up a charge and lock you up for 90 days."

The room slowly emptied and then I ordered the rest to take a seat. As it turned out I only had one in the middle of the room. A kid I knew and knew that he'd be too scared to call his father.

"You come with me." I said. "How's the old man, Greg?" I asked when I had him alone in interrogation room two.

"Fine. He's going to tan my hide when he finds out he has to pick me up from a police station in the middle of the night. My mom will be beside herself."

"Now don't you go worrying about old Shawn Ridder. I'll talk to him. Calm him down and all."

"No offense but he's going to be madder than a hornet. Especially since my car's been impounded." Greg said.

I rolled my eyes. "You were racing at the time the cops showed up."

"Same with Joey Smith. I had him beat too. The cops cut off the end of the track so we couldn't finish."

"Look I'll talk to your dad. Get him to pay the impound fee and you'll be free to go home." I stood and left the room meeting Shawn in the hallway who had been called by the desk cop. I explained what had happened and when he got angry I reminded him it wasn't that long ago that he had been the top racer at Possum Creek, the raceway in the country. "Just pay the impound fee and you can go home." He agreed and left dragging his son with him. I went back to my office and closed the blinds. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. "Were you racing?"

"No Mom," Billy said.

"Our last race was at 10:30 when we lost to Joey." Tommy answered.

"What time is your curfew?" I asked.

"11 on weekends," Billy answered.

"And what time is it now?"

"Almost one."

"Drop 'em."

"Mom."

I glared at my son and he sighed but bent over the edge of the desk and dropped his pants. I hated being the bad guy but being out of bed and lying to me wasn't something I could tolerate. "One for each half an hour you're out of bed after curfew, two for lying to me about not having any plans and saying you weren't racing, and one more for dragging me out of bed at 12:30 in the morning." He nodded and braced himself. When the first blow fell he screamed. I knew he was waiting for the slap of my palm but for this I had decided to use my belt. I hated spanking my son but I wouldn't tolerate lying. When I finished he carefully pulled his pants up. "You lie to me again, and I'll beat you so raw you can't move. You want to go racing you tell me about it. Where'd you get the car? That beater truck couldn't win anything."

"Jeff. Said he wasn't using it so we could borrow it." Tommy admitted. "Do we have to tell Dad?"

"Tommy, that should be the last thing on your mind. Where's the car now?"

"Out at the track. Are we in trouble?"

"Next time you want to go racing out on P.R. turf, tell me. Racing out there isn't illegal and is protected by our deal with them. You three go get in the car. I'll be out in a minute." The boys left and I followed them out to get stopped by the District Attorney himself. "Let me guess you want me to throw all those kids that were out there in jail? And the ringleader for child endangerment."

"That would be preferable yes."

"Can't do that. You see half that land is outside of the Tulsa line and that means that county cops get involved. Another problem is your daughter was involved. That could blow up into a huge scandal. Neither one of us wants that."

"I'm willing to take that heat."

"I'm not. 90 percent of my votes came from the north side of town. I'm not willing to take the heat from them. The reason we have so few cold cases is because we get anonymous tips from the west side of town. The land they are racing on is P.R. turf. I don't dare piss them off. If you were smart you'd take your daughter home and forget about it." I suggested. Then I saw Mikey. "You get your order?"

"A couple weeks."

"Good. Get out of my station." In the lobby I shooed the rest of the kids out then saw only one was still waiting on the curb. I took pity on the kid and talked to him for a few minutes before his mother pulled up. I shook my head and took my boys home. After talking to Tim and Dally I went back home and put my son to bed. Thankfully the Judge only slapped Mikey with a fine and the following times Billy wanted to go racing he let me know and I went with him hanging out with Mikey and Danger and not bothering my son. Though at first people were iffy about racing with me there I reminded them as long as the pedestrians didn't stand on this side of the town line there was nothing I could do about it.

_**The End.**_


End file.
